Where You'll Find Me Now
by prongsridesagain
Summary: War changes everything for better and for worse. No one knows that more than them. They just don't know how it's all going to end up for them. Marauders Era fic.
1. Sortings and Slumber

September 1st, 1976.

To most people in England, it was just another average day, but for Gemma O'Malley it was the beginning of another school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was currently sitting in the back of her parent's car, dozing off here and there on the trip up from Cornwall and listening to the radio as she nervously tapped her foot on the floor. The ride always seemed so much longer than it was; dragging on as they maneuvered through the busy streets of London towards Kings Cross Station.

Her mother had been talking a lot on the trip but she'd tuned out a while ago, the conversation lost and now reduced to tales of random women at the hair salon and how her father had wished he could have made it for the trip up. As if he was terribly sad that work had 'gotten in the way' for the sixth year running and he was heartbroken. Gemma knew the truth even if her mother thought hiding it in lies made her better off, and she really didn't have enough energy to care anymore.

Having a father that hated what you were was hard enough to deal with, and she wasn't about to just stop being a witch to placate him.

"Gemma, darling...we're here."

Snapping from her thoughts and sitting up in her seat again, she looked out at the large train station as she pointed towards the trolleys. "Just drop me there, Mum, would you?"

And so she did. Both of them got out of the car with a long stretch, Gemma fixing her jumper and going to the boot to retrieve her trunk and bag to stack on the trolley. Rushing back to the backseat, she grabbed her owl's cage and put him on top of her things before turning back to her mum.

"I'll write, Mum...I promise."

"Once a month, at least...please. I always miss you so when you're gone," her mother's hand brushed along her cheek, bending slightly to kiss her on the forehead and then hugging her tightly, "The house is so dreadfully empty when you're not there."

Nodding and pulling back, she gave her mum a small grin and then grabbed for her trolley once again. "I will, promise! Just keep an eye out for Winnie."

"I will. Have fun and keep up your grades," her mum stood by the curb as she began to push her way towards the train station, "You've made us very proud, Gemma."

With another quick nod, she smiled once more and then started to fall away into the crowd with one last yell back. "Bye Mum!"

"Goodbye darling!"

Giving another wave over her shoulder, she kept up with the pace of the chaotic people rushing in and out on their way to work and tried to not drop anything off her trolley. Making her way towards Platform 9 ¾ was always a fun experience; people pointing and staring oddly at Winnie, Gemma reminding herself that she could have been part of that world had Dumbledore not arrived at her house six year ago. To think of being a muggle who didn't understand or even know that magic existed seemed beyond preposterous at this point and she could barely remember being part of that world at all.

Pushing harder and speeding up as she was jostled slightly, she gave a long sigh and tried to calm Winnie as a shout rang out behind her. Turning to find the voice, she spotted a schoolmate as he came rolling up beside her. "Hey, Gemma!"

"Hey Remus," she smiled, happy to see a familiar face as they trudged along together, "This place is absolutely mental this morning."

He nodded, laughing a little as another person ran into him. "I think that's about the hundredth time I've been smacked into, honestly. Faster we get to the platform, faster I can save myself from bumps and bruises."

"Aye aye, Captain – lead the way!" Gemma joked, both of them slowly nearing Platform 3 as they sped up, careful not to hit anyone with their trolley's as they went. "So...how was your summer Remus? Get up to anything fun?"

He shrugged, shaking his head slightly. "Just normal, really...nothing that exciting. Yours?"

"Pretty much the same really – nothing really fun to do in Cornwall."

"Well aren't we an exciting duo," he laughed, excusing himself as he rammed into a portly man who bumbled and moved away.

"Oh yes, your regular couple of party animals," Gemma teased, stopping to wait for a group of school children to move through as she pushed back her hair, "So nothing then? No fun romps through the country or anything?"

Remus made a face as if that was silly and she giggled a little as they began to move again. "As if I would _romp_...that's more of a Sirius thing after all." She laughed in agreement, calming Winnie once more as they neared Platform 5. "Did you read anything good over the summer?"

"Oh yeah...of course! I read some more Austen and I really loved _Count of Monte Cristo_..."

"If it's not my two most favorite people!" An arm suddenly wrapped around her shoulders, Gemma stifling a shout of surprise as Marlene's face came into full view with a grin stretched across it. "Or, well...two people I know. So, let me guess, I bet you two are talking about books."

They both laughed, Marlene guessing it right on the nose. "Good morning to you too, Marlene. And yes, you interrupted an enthralling talk about things that you absolutely hate."

"Well don't you seem peachy this morning, Gems. Has she been this bubbly since you found her, Remus?"

"Oh yeah, she's been absolutely jumping with joy," he joked, smiling and sending her a wink as his name was suddenly shouted behind them, "Hey! It's Peter...I guess I'll see you both at the feast then?"

Nodding, she watched him turn to fall back with his mate and gave a wave. "Yeah, of course; bye Remus!"

"See ya later," Marlene fell into step with her after Remus escaped her grasp and gave a long, overdramatic sigh, "Thank Merlin he's gone – I'm dying for some girl talk after that blasted, bloody, horrible summer."

Gemma snorted, staring at her mate like she was insane. "You were in _Italy, _Mar – how can that even begin being horrible?"

"Start with no contact; as you probably could tell, I never returned any of your letters. My stupid oaf of a brother kept burning them on Mum's command. She ordered no contact with the outside world and it slowly descended into hell."

"You're as dramatic as ever Marlene," she laughed, her friend throwing a quick smile as they kept pushing through the crowd, "And I'm sure it was absolutely thrilling not having any contact in a country where you don't speak the language."

"Your sarcasm is noted, my dear tiny friend. Any who; Fabian and I did-"

Gemma butted in, missing her mates more than she'd realized and never missing an opportunity to joke around. "You and Fabian what? Flew a kite? Took up basket weaving? Rode bicycles through Rome?"

"None of what you just said made _any _bloody sense to me."

"Stupid pureblood."

Marlene laughed, shooting her a playful glare. "Watch it, muggleborn – I'm ever powerful and all that nonsense that our big buddy V has been spreading."

"Oh yes, our most lovable _V_ – anyway, you and Fabian finally get it together this summer? It's been long enough since you lot started flirting and sneaking around."

"Yes and no," her mate shrugged, Gemma looking at her for more of an answer, "Let's wait until we get to the compartment and then I can get all the girls opinions."

"Well, you've sparked my interest."

Marlene just gave another little shrug and then pushed her short blonde hair back behind one ear. Finally getting to the platform, Gemma noted all the earrings sparkling in her friend's ear and realized she'd gotten another two high up as she shook her head. Mar had always been the rebel of the group; odd colored hair, weird jewelry, and potions for every new beauty trend in Witch Weekly. She definitely kept things exciting in the Gryffindor girl's dorm.

After the crowd cleared a bit, Gemma and Marlene counted to three and then both ran towards the large brick wall and through it to the platform. The scarlet train greeted them with a loud whistle and she couldn't help the smile that graced her face knowing she was going home. Pushing through fellow students, she smiled and waved at a few people she knew before getting to the train and grabbing her things from the trolley.

"Time for my favorite part of the train ride," Marlene groaned, heaving her large bag up onto her shoulder before grabbing for her trunk, "hauling all my shit."

Gemma agreed with a low _oof_ as she pulled her trolley down, "At least you can pick yours up, Mar; I always end up dragging it everywhere."

"That's because you're a tiny midget with absolutely no muscles."

Snorting, she smacked her mate in the back and they both began down the corridor. "Better than a giant with no boobs, isn't it?"

"That cut me deep Gems, real deep." Mar cracked a smile, both of them keeping an eye out for their other mates as they made their way through the crowd.

Finding an empty compartment, Gemma opened a window to let Winnie out to fly along the train and they separated to look for Mary and Lily. Stopping to talk to a few Hufflepuffs for a moment, she set off again down the train before feeling someone grab her arm. They pulled her into a compartment, slamming the door shut and pulling her down to the ground before she got a word in edgewise.

"Stay low."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just trust me."

James Potter's face was currently so close to hers that she could see an old scar shiny beneath the bridge of his glasses. Also that he could really do with a touch of moisturizer along his cheeks. Though, she kept staying low, as he had instructed, and waited a few minutes until he winked and then looked up and out of the door.

"Oh Lord, what did you do now, James? Isn't it a bit early to be getting into trouble already?" She sighed, fixing her hair back behind her ear as he gave her a big grin.

"Just a little prank, G...you know, to kick off the year and all."

Rolling her eyes, she looked back through the window to see if anyone was coming before looking back towards the otherwise empty compartment. "Where's your partner in crime, then? And why can't I leave? I didn't do anything wrong, after all."

"Sirius was off chasing after Rebecca Sneck the last time I spotted him, and I don't want you getting the blame for the prank." He said honestly, looking back at her for only a second before looking back out into the aisle.

She just laughed at him, getting comfortable on the floor and preparing for the wait. "Yes, because I'm a reigning terror of pranks and insanity."

"You did do that really brilliant one in fourth year, if I remember correctly," he smiled, sitting opposite her with their backs pressed into the cushions of the seats, "Mulciber never looked as pretty as he did that day."

"He did look gorgeous with those long blonde curls, didn't he? I think Rosier almost asked him out on a date."

They both laughed, Gemma remembering that day somewhat fondly as one of her rare days where she stepped out of line. "Your talent is wasted."

The door popped open a second later, Sirius stepping in without realizing they were beneath him and James grabbed him with a start and pulled him to the floor. The heavy weight of him landed mostly on her legs, Gemma pushing him off as James slammed the door shut again and Sirius sat there staring at them oddly.

"Were you two snogging in here?"

Rolling her eyes, Gemma stood to leave and escape the insanity of Black before James gave her a look that sent her back to her bum in a second. "Is that all you think about? Honestly...as if James and I would be snogging."

"Can't help it that I like a bit of fun, O'Malley," Sirius smirked, pushing back his hair, "And odder things have happened you know."

"You're ridiculous."

"I heard you're only mean to those you are dying to shag." He pushed on, teasing her like it was his job. And, honestly, she felt like it had been for the past six years of her life.

Shaking her head, she shot him a look and countered back with his logic painting a pretty picture. "Then you and Snape should just get it over with, really. I'm sure the sexual tension is just _throbbing_."

James snorted so hard she wondered if it hurt; his hand high in the air as she smacked it and a very proud look on his face. Giving Sirius a big toothy grin, she noticed something move near the window and spotted the prank. It was Evan Rosier with no hair and his head looking quite a bit bigger than the last time she'd seen him.

"Was that – Rosier?"

"Brilliant, yeah?" James looked like a kid at Christmas, bouncing up and down as the Slytherin started shouting at anyone who passed. "And see – he's out for blood, he is. Didn't want you getting hexed just for the hell of it."

Gemma laughed, "It's heartwarming, your concern."

"I know, I'm pretty brilliant, aren't I?"

Smiling with another laugh, she stood up and watched the big headed boy rush off down the corridor with people scurrying out of the way. Brushing off the back of her jeans, Gemma turned to finally escape the Marauder's compartment until James stopped her again.

Watching as he rustled around in his trunk, he handed over a big chocolate bar with a grin. "This is yours, milady."

"I didn't actually think you'd get it." She confessed, staring at the Honeyduke's Finest she'd be devouring later.

"Hey, you helped me pass Arithmancy last year. I should buy you a house or something."

"He does have the money to do that," Sirius joked, collapsing in his seat as she shook her head, "Make sure you get a nice pool, yeah?"

"I'll do that. Anyway, did you get that assignment done over the summer with my rubbish notes? I probably didn't take as many as you wanted, really."

James held up his hands like it was not an issue. "You take great notes, honestly. Should get a bloody reward for them. I'll have to buy you another bunch of sweets when we go to Hogsmeade for your help."

Gemma brushed it off, still not believing he remembered the chocolate promise from last year long enough to give it to her now. "That's not for months James, you don't need to worry about it."

"Just you wait, G, just you wait."

"I'm not even going to question why that sounded like you had a terrible idea brewing," she sighed, wanting to get away from the two masterminds before she ended up on the other end of their pranks, "I'm leaving now...don't go around making more Slytherin's bald, okay?

James nodded, giving her a smile. "I'll do my best."

"Good, I'll hold you to it," she slid open the door, remembering why she was wandering around the train and turned back to Sirius, "You didn't see Alice or Mary during your snog-athon, did you?"

"Yeah, I saw MacDonald. She was down by the loo." He yawned, pointing down the train as if she'd see her if she looked hard enough.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you guys at the feast."

"Bye G!"

"Later O'Malley."

Leaving the boys behind, she made her way down the aisle and headed towards the loo where Sirius had spotted Mary. And, sure enough, she was still standing around. Though, Gemma noted, she had a good reason when she realized that her mate was talking to a tall, gangly Hufflepuff with a smile. Mary beamed at him, her full cheeks red as he squeezed her arm and then walked off. Gemma shouted down at her, Mary finding her and heading over a moment later.

"And just who was that, Miss MacDonald?" Gemma grilled her the second she came over, watching the boy leave and not recognizing him right off the bat. "A new fling?"

"What do you take me for, Gems? A harlot?" Mary joked, both of them turning to find their way back to the compartment as they laughed.

"Well, no matter what you are, I didn't recognize him. He isn't a sixth year, is he?"

"Nope, he's a very good looking fifth year." Mary smiled, nudging her in the side, "And so very sweet."

"Robbing the cradle then, are you?" Gemma teased, watching her mate shake her head with a laugh, "But you're right, he was cute."

Finding the compartment, they slid open the door and saw Marlene and Alice Griffiths waiting for them. Flopping down next to Alice, she happily took the piece of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum from her and popped it into her mouth as Mary sat with a happy sigh.

"What's up with your face, Mary?" Marlene stared at her oddly, flicking her in the nose as Mary smacked her back. "It's much too happy for the beginning of a school year.

"Just because you're always a sourpuss, Marlene –" Mary began, Mar soon cutting her off as Gemma sat back with a giggle.

"Who the hell says sourpuss? That sounds like something Slughorn would say."

"Shut up Marlene; would you rather I just call you a bitch?"

Marlene laughed loudly, the sound echoing in the compartment. "Ah yes, there's the Mary MacDonald we all know and love."

"What took you so long, Gemma?" Alice asked curiously, flipping through the Daily Prophet and probably only sitting with them because her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, was off at the prefect meeting.

"I was kidnapped by James as he watched his prank go off without a hitch. And then was held hostage with Black until they deemed it appropriate for me to leave." She sighed, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"How'd Sirius look?" Marlene asked, grabbing a piece of gum from Alice and throwing her feet up on the seat next to Gemma. "Already get his first school day snog in?"

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Like he could even wait five minutes; Sneck was the victim this time. And why haven't you just gone and snogged him, Mar? God knows you've acted like you've wanted to since third year."

"Just because I'm intrigued by the Hogwarts broomstick doesn't mean I'm going to ride it." Her mate said, smacking her gum with a happy smile.

"That's a metaphor I never thought would be so disgusting." Alice stuck out her tongue, showing her disgust.

"You like it Al, admit it," Mary teased, "you are _always_ riding Frank's broomstick."

"More things I never wanted to hear. Joyous day."

Gemma laughed at Alice's dismay, settling back into the cushions for some more rest. Listening to her mate talk, they all started spouting off advice to a lovesick Marlene as she divulged her problems with Fabian. Supposedly they'd shagged a few times over the summer when she got back last month, but he hadn't owled her back in days. It wasn't a common problem for someone as pretty as Marlene, so she was having a hard time trying to figure out what to do.

Doing her best to console her while only being half awake, Gemma barely had anything to offer to begin with knowing well enough that she'd never been in a relationship. Eventually, she finally fell asleep with her head resting against the cool window and her feet lying on Mary's lap across from her. The lull of the moving train along with the comforting feeling that she was going home, the nap came easy for her for the next few hours.

* * *

><p>"Lily!" Gemma shouted when they'd reached Hogsmeade; the night so dark already but she easily spotted her ginger friend in an instant. She was standing up on a ledge with Remus as they ordered the first years around to where the were supposed to be going. The pain of being a prefect, it seemed, and something Gemma was thankful about everyday for not becoming one.<p>

"Gemma!" Lily hopped down in a second, wrapping her up in a tight hug as people moved around them. "I'm so happy you're here; I've missed you!"

"It's only been a couple weeks Lily," she laughed, hugging her back all the same, "I don't think you missed me all that much."

"What? Are you saying a girl can't miss her best mate now?" Lily pulled back, laughing before shouting out at one of the kids.

"Nope, not allowed." Gemma joked, "How are the first years?"

"Tiny and have no sense of direction. I feel so sorry for the prefects that must've had us."

"Right? I still don't even know my left from my right; lucky I don't get lost every year." Lily laughed and then stooped to tell a girl were to go, sending her off towards the boats. Gemma looked up to where Remus was standing and gave him a smile, one he happily returned before she turned back to Lily.

A few more first years moved past them, going on and on about the Shrieking Shack as they looked around slightly in terror. Gemma rolled her eyes, surprised that anyone even cared about the old, dilapidated building when nothing ever happened. "Do people still talk about that?"

"Why not?" Lily asked, fixing her prefect badge as Gemma sighed. "I mean, it always scares the pants off the newer kids, right? They just want something to live in that old shack so they can stay up all night telling horror stories, is all. Doesn't hurt anybody in the end, right?"

"I s'pose not. Anyway, I better catch up with the carriages before I end up in one with Rosier and Snape or something."

Giving Lily one last hug, she waved back at Remus and then jogged off to find the girls. Getting to the carriages after a few minutes, she found the right one and opened the door to find someone sitting in her seat. 'Tall', 'dark', and 'slaggy' all came to mind as she stared up into the dark brown eyes of Florence Dubois.

"Sorry Gems – we've tried physically shoving her out, but she won't budge." Marlene said, holding her fingers up in a cross to ward off the demon girl. "Heavier than she looks."

"Look who's talking, McKinnon." Florence spat back, pushing her black hair behind her ear.

"Why are you even in this carriage Florence?" Gemma asked, annoyed and just wanting to get in the damn carriage with her mates. "You hate all of us as much as we hate you."

"I don't really care, do I? I missed mine so you'll have to find another."

Gemma moved to grab her and try to pull her out but Florence jerked away. "Just get out and grab another one, honestly – I want to sit with my friends!"

"No way in hell, Gemma. I'm comfortable and I'm not about to sit with a bunch of rubbish Hufflepuffs or something." Florence continued, snootily looking down her nose at Gemma as she glared back. "Go off and sit with the Slytherins or something; I'm sure they'd just _love _to have you."

Giving her another hard look, she had half a mind to grab for her wand and hex her silly but Mary waved her off. "Just leave it, Gems. The bitch always gets her way."

"One of these days you won't," she muttered, Florence smiling like she'd won a pot of gold, "I swear to God, you won't get everything you want."

"Like you can stop me."

Florence gave her one last bright smile before Gemma slammed the door in her face and stomped back towards the last few carriages. Sure enough, the first one she opened was chocked full of glaring Slytherin's, but she slammed the door closed as fast as she opened it and moved along. It seemed hopeless until she finally stumbled upon James and Sirius again, sitting happily with Peter and with one spot left.

"Can't stand being away from me, can you O'Malley?" Sirius smirked, winking at her as she rolled her eyes and fixed her uniform. "Didn't know you fancied me that much."

"Oh stuff it, Black, I don't have the patience for your mouth right now. Is it alright if I ride with you lot?" Gemma asked hopefully, "Florence planted her fat arse in my seat with the girls and I've got no other good options."

"Yeah, hop in." Peter's round face was happy as he agreed, helping her up into the seat next to him as she smiled back. "We've got plenty of room, after all."

"Thanks." Gemma gave him another small grin and slowly twirled her wand in her fingers until Sirius spoke up again and drew her eyes towards him.

"How was your magic free summer then?" He wondered, making her raise an eyebrow at the question. "Boring, I'm guessing."

"Seeing as you couldn't go an hour without your wand, yeah – I'm not that surprised you would think it boring," Sirius just smirked, his grey eyes dark as he stared back at her, "but I thought it was nice. Got a lot of reading done, saw a few films, and went to the lake with Lily."

He looked at her oddly. "Films?"

"Did you even _attend _Muggle Studies, Sirius? Or did you just block that class completely out?" She asked, James and Peter laughing as Sirius pulled a fag from his pocket.

"Can't say I paid that much attention," he admitted, lighting up his cigarette with a flick of the fingers, "Think that was my nap time."

Gemma rolled her eyes, not surprised in the least. "Of course it was."

"When am I ever going to need any of that?" Sirius countered, "It's like Arithmancy or Ancient Runes…pointless."

"What did you get up to this summer then?" Gemma asked, ignoring the fact that he just said two of her courses were pointless, "What do purebloods do for fun?"

"Make motorbikes fly." He gave a toothy grin, like he was proud of himself and his flying motorbike.

"Honestly? That sounds like a horrifying idea."

"You're just jealous."

Sirius leaned towards her after blowing smoke out the window; grey eyes flecked with blue and his lips pulled into his customary smirk. Gemma knew well enough that that look sent most girl's knees shaking and their hearts racing, but she was far too used to Sirius's ways by now for it to affect her. Though, she noted with a bit of uncomfortableness, it did make something flip nervously in her stomach this time.

"Jealous of what is sure to be your untimely death?" She asked, trying to forget about the butterflies flapping around in her stomach. "Oh yes, _very _jealous."

Sirius finally leaned back, fag dangling between his lips. "I'm a very safe flyer."

"I've seen you on a broom, Black," she thought of the old flying lessons they had, shaking at the thought, "I highly doubt that."

"You are pretty mad on a broom, mate." James popped in on the conversation, offering Gemma some sweets that she easily declined. "Killed a few birds in your time."

"Come on Prongs, you don't seem to mind it when I'm helping win matches." Sirius argued, Gemma laughing a little alongside Peter.

"I think I'm the one that's winning matches."

"If you didn't have a brilliant beater like me you'd have lost every match."

"Your head's grown over the summer mate," James smirked, looking at Sirius like it suddenly was huge. "I don't think that hat I knit you is going to fit."

"Finally master your knitting then?"

"On land_ and_ underwater." James grinned like a lottery winner.

Sirius snorted and patted him on the back. "Congratulations."

"You two are weird," Gemma interrupted, the carriage finally stopping to let them out. "Why anyone would fancy you is beyond me."

"I think it falls down to one thing." Sirius said as they got out, Gemma looking up at him expectantly as he stretched and put out his cigarette.

"Oh? And what, exactly, is that Black?"

He stooped down to look at her eye to eye and gave her a little wink. "We're fucking gorgeous."

Groaning, she fixed her robes as he laughed behind her and headed off to find her mates again. The boys kept in step behind her, following her up towards the Entrance Hall where all the girls were waiting along with an unhappy Florence that Gemma wanted to knock down the steps just this once.

"You've got a few lost puppies following behind you," Alice laughed, Frank standing with her and his arm wrapped tightly around her, "Run along boys, run along."

"Can we not hang around with our housemates?" James asked, appearing to be heartbroken as all the girls groaned. "Why don't you like us?"

"Maybe the fact that all our knickers ended up frozen last year." Marlene offered.

"Or because my bra ended up used as a quaffle launcher during your practices." Alice joined in.

"There's the time you hexed me too." Mary stared hard at James, tapping her foot on the ground.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that Mary?" James sighed, dragging a hand down his face like it was all her fault. It might've been her fault that she'd held a grudge this long, but Gemma knew the story well enough by now.

"Until I can't remember my hair turning into a giant spider and giving me a heart attack."

James groaned. "It was supposed to hit Snape!"

"Then aim better."

"It was first year!"

"You could cut the tension with a knife." Sirius was suddenly next to her, whispering in her ear and sending a slight shiver down her spine as she shot him a look.

Noticing Lily and Remus walking over a few minutes later, she sighed happily and reached out to grab her best mate. "Thankfully our lovely prefects have come to save us."

"The spider hair thing again?" Lily laughed, James and Mary not stopping long enough to notice they'd arrived. "Is this going to happen every year?"

"We all know how scarred she is now." Gemma snorted as Mary got even louder.

"Stop shouting you two!" Lily bellowed as loud as she could, both of them stopping dead in their tracks. "You're drawing too much attention to your petty argument."

"Ah look, Evans is here!" James was back in rare form in a snap second, sauntering over to Lily as Gemma looked on. "Hello pretty lady."

"Did you develop a twitch over the summer Potter?" Lily asked, Gemma realizing that James was trying to lay some moves on her _again_.

"No, that was me winking! I thought it was sexy and seductive and completely irresistible!"

"Looks more like a fly flew into your eye mate." Sirius pushed him in the shoulder, James smacking him back as Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Sirius." James spat back.

"It's true Potter, you looked slightly demented."

"I hate you all. I'm transferring to Hufflepuff...that's how much I hate you."

The group laughed before finally heading inside, Lily's arm looped with hers as they walked into the Great Hall and stared up at the night sky. Sliding onto benches at the Gryffindor table, they all waited until the first years showed up and the sorting would finally begin.

McGonagall went through her usual speech after things had started, explaining to the first years on how the sorting would go. Gemma could remember when she was that small, scared to death of a large talking hat that seemed to have a permanent scowl. And then when it fought over which house she should be in, she feared the worst. But thankfully, she was wearing red and gold and not blue and bronze. And now that hat was opening his mouth to sing another song.

_Oh you may think me nothing but a hat_

_No knowledge or brain to see_

_But I can assure you I'm so much more_

_For I'm the only one who knows in what house you'll be_

_So step on up young first years_

_And place me on your little heads_

_For I was made for such a night like this_

_In every single stitch and the magic in my threads_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I will be the one to tell you where to go_

_As I can see inside your mind_

_And see in which House you will grow_

_Will it be in mighty Gryffindor_

_Where the brave and mighty dwell_

_With dares and risks and nerve_

_The lion might fit you well_

_Or perhaps in loyal Hufflepuff_

_Where you'll find the pure and just_

_With hard work and patience_

_The badger you'll entrust_

_But then you may be Ravenclaw_

_Where wit has never been matched_

_With cleverness and knowledge_

_From the eagle you've been hatched_

_Though you may indeed be Slytherin_

_Where power is on top_

_With ambition and undeterred hunger_

_As a snake you'll never stop_

_So come on up children and put me on_

_Let us find you where to stay_

_For your magic is awaiting you_

_There's no more time to play_

The students erupted in their usual hoots and hollers at the end, usually more because the hat had finally stopped singing than the actual excitement for the sorting. Gemma had her head resting on her arms, still quite tired even after her nap that afternoon. Looking down the table as Aberly, Matthew was called forward, her eyes met Sirius's.

He smiled at her kindly, making a gesture that suggested he wished he could kill himself instead of listen to all of this. She laughed a little, nodding her head in agreement before he turned back to James. She looked over at Lily across from her who was stirring her finger around inside her water goblet.

"I say we just stand up and start singing _Me and Bobby McGee _until they kick us out." Lily suggested, making Gemma laugh as she envisioned it all going down.

"I'm not sure that McGonagall would be too happy with her prefect if we did that." Gemma noted, Lily shrugging like she didn't much care.

"Dumbledore likes fun, he wouldn't mind."

Gemma shook her head with another laugh as she reached for her goblet and took a drink. "As tempting as the thought of getting the hell out of here is, let's save that for a more desperate time."

"Like when? When is a more desperate time than this?"

"Next year's sorting?"

They laughed, smiling at one another like it was some kind of deal. Not that either of them would ever have the guts to do such a thing, but it didn't make it any less fun to think about. She could just see the other students staring up at them as they sang a bizarre muggle song. The Slytherin's would all probably break out into hives.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore shouted after all the first years were sorted and grabbing everyone's attention again. "Another year. Another feast. We are here during a trying time for our kind. A war is just outside our walls, flaring up with great vengeance against what some of us can't understand. I would hope that you all are open minded and strong, accepting of one another as people and not as blood.

I will not shy away from the fight that is not only beating against our door but slipping through the cracks. I want each of you to stand together against he who would divide you. I want you to realize who you are inside and realize that you are the key to winning this fight. You, our youth, is what will bring the light back to such dark times."

The shush that had fallen over them all was deafening. Her eyes couldn't help but look at the Slytherin table, the boys she knew who stood against her kind all looking around as if they had no knowledge of such a war. They would be the first to strike inside Hogwarts, she was sure of that. It just was a matter of when.

"Now, on a more happy and light note, I welcome all of you back for another year of learning and excitement. The rules stand that you shall not go into the Forbidden Forest for you will only find terror and pain there. Also, Filch would like me to remind you all that aiding Peeves is not considered kind or helpful. That and pranks are completely out of bounds and you will face dire consequences shall you partake in them.

Happy eating!"

"I always think he's a bit barking but then I remember how badass he can be." Marlene noted after the cheering calmed down, the food appearing before them as it always did.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to know you think that Mar."

"He beat Grindelwald, Gems, and he's going to kill that Voldemort bloke too. Just you wait, he'll keep us safe."

"I hope so." She sighed, waiting until her empty goblet filled with pumpkin juice and then took a long sip. "I don't want to think about what would happen if he didn't."

"I'll trade my roast beef for your chicken!" Mary piped up happily, steering the conversation from dark to happy. "C'mon Gems!"

"Mary, you're supposed to think of which one you want and then it'll appear...why do you always do this?" She laughed, her mate shrugging and picking up her plate.

"Yeah, but I wanted roast beef until I saw your chicken."

Gemma snorted. "Fine, whatever, give it here."

"I love you." Mary grinned, trading their plates across the table as Gemma shook her head and started to dig in.

"I know, you can't help it. I'm simply amazing and brilliant and all that."

"Obviously, why do you think we're your friend?" Lily said, making her potatoes into a small mountain before pouring gravy over them.

"My good looks?" She asked, teasing them as she began to eat.

"You are pretty fit Gems, I'd shag ya."

Laughing at Marlene, she gave her a silly wink. "Thanks Mar, I'll meet you in my bed; midnight, don't be late."

"You got it babes."

"Did I hear something about girl on girl?" Sirius interrupted, his spoon hanging out the side of his mouth as he stared from her to Marlene.

"Yes, I just confessed my undying need to sleep with Marlene." Gemma flicked him on the nose, turning back to her plate and hoping he'd go away.

"Is that why you don't date blokes?" He pestered on, making Gemma groan, "Because you like the ladies?"

"Yes, that's it…I like a nice rack and tight bum. What can I say?" She sighed, turning back to him and offering a tight smile.

"You just got a hundred times hotter, Gemma O'Malley."

She rolled her eyes, taking her hand to push his face away from her. "Go away Black."

"I'm serious."

"I know you are."

"Oh the constant jokes, I never tire of them. Honestly, best thing anyone ever thought up." He flicked her in the cheek and she stuck her tongue out back at him. "But _seriously_ – I'll pay a hundred galleons to watch you and McKinnon."

"Make it three hundred and I'll let you join."

His face seemed to go pale for a second, as if he actually believed her and turned to converse with James. She could tell he was adding things up on his fingers, Gemma and Marlene laughing before he turned back. "Okay, I can get two hundred. What does that get me?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I want to see your girly love."

"That's what dreams are for. Besides, there is no way I'd ever sleep with Mar even if I did like girls." Gemma said, her mate sending her a look.

"Why not?" Mar asked, her eyebrows rose as if shocked by this fact and Gemma laughed.

"Too tall and bossy."

Mar pouted, shoving potatoes in her mouth. "I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"True…I s'pose you're too tiny and studious for me. I also cannot stand books, and you're kind of in love with them and all."

"See, it'd never work." Gemma turned back to Sirius, pushing him in the face again. "Goodbye Sirius."

"Oh come on…you'd be the talk of the school."

"I'm not creating some lesbian scandal for your enjoyment."

"Never any fun O'Malley." He sighed, backing off a little and settling back into his seat. "Never any fun."

When dinner was over, they all started up towards the common room. It always seemed like such a long and boring walk after the feast; their stomachs so full and not in the mood to walk seven flights of stairs. Sometimes Gemma thought that being a Hufflepuff would be brilliant for the sheer fact that they live so near the Great Hall.

Saying hello to a few very excited portraits on the way up, she rested her head on Mary's shoulder and walked with her. She wondered why if witches and wizards had so many brilliant things that helped people get places faster then why didn't they have a lift? Stairs were so bloody overrated.

"Oh thank Merlin and God and anyone else I'm forgetting." She sighed, falling face first on one of the couches the second they made it to the common room. The material was so soft and smelled so clean that she realized she could just fall asleep right there.

"I'm never moving from this chair, I will die in this chair." Mary groaned, slumped and sliding down it slowly.

"Don't die Mary," Alice piped up, falling down on the ground with Frank as they all took over the area near the fireplace, "I wanted to borrow that perfume in the morning."

"Good to know I'm useful Alice, thanks."

"You matter Mary McDonald, you matter so much." Gemma said sleepily, her friends all laughing as she gave them a nice hand gesture in return.

"I think Gems is drunk."

"No…not drunk." She told Mary, "Exhausted. Makes me loopy."

Marlene patted her on the head from her spot on the floor, brushing her hair back from her face. "Yeah, remember that night you covered your face in chocolate and then passed out in the bathtub?"

"No Mar, I was actually drunk then."

"Oh, right. That was a good birthday."

Gemma snorted. "I don't even remember it."

"Exactly."

"I find your logic flawed."

After a few more minutes of taking up the whole sofa she slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position and tried to blink the sleep away. The room seemed so dark, only a few lamps lit and the fire roaring but nothing else. She was also surprised to see the place practically empty, the only ones still up were the Marauders over in the corner.

"As soon as Lily gets back I'm done for the night." Alice yawned, her fellow seventh years already all snug in their beds.

"I give her five minutes and then I give up."

"Some friend you are!" Lily said coming up behind her, patting her on the head gingerly before she stood up.

"Good, you're here. I must sleep now and never wake up. I figured I'll just steal a time turner or something and sleep all tomorrow and then go back in time and make sure I was in all my classes." Gemma planned up in a few seconds, the whole thing ridiculous but honestly something she wished she could do.

"That's a tricky thing to pull off."

"I've got skills."

"Sure you do sleepyhead, let's get you to bed."

"Yes, Mummy."

Her best mate pulled her off the couch and let her throw an arm over her shoulders. They made their way towards the stairs, slowly but surely, and again Gemma wished there was a better, magical way to get places within the castle. The bed that awaited her atop the stairs was probably the most beautiful thing she could think of right now and she was more than happy to fall into it the second they made it up.

"Night boys." She yawned as they passed the Marauders, all of them stopping to wish her the same.

"Just come get me if you need some guidance loving a woman the first time." Sirius offered, Gemma glaring at him as she slumped more against Lily.

"Go fuck yourself Black."

"Wow…tired O'Malley is a scary one." He stuck his hands up in the air as if she were about to strike, but all Gemma could muster was a wag of her finger.

"Remember that."

"You going to bed then too, Evans?" James asked, Gemma could practically hear the desperation in his voice.

"Yeah Potter, I am. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…goodnight."

They started up the stairs with her feet still dragging slightly. "Maybe you should give him a chance Lily."

"Why? He's been such a bully and an annoying prat."

"He's nice, he brought me chocolate. And he's not so much a bully as a...pranker of opportunity?"

"Is this your crazy talk again?"

"No…he promised me my favorite chocolate if I helped him with Arithmancy. He gave it to me on the train. It tasted like heaven wrapped in golden foil. Sheer deliciousness."

"Well, that's nice and all Gemma but that doesn't mean I should just date him."

"You should…you'd like him. He smells nice and he has that sexy hair."

"Yep, you're past saving at this point." Lily muttered, dragging her through the door and then flopping her down on her bed. "See you in the morning Gemma."

"I don't like daylight."

"I know my little vampire, go to sleep."

"I'll bite you if you wake me up too early!" She said angrily one last time, barely any words made out as she said them all into her sheets and she heard her mate laughing at her.

"Goodnight, love."


	2. Full Moon Antics

Sirius Black was currently occupying his favorite broom cupboard in Hogwarts, happily snug on the third floor. It didn't smell as badly as the others; most of the broom cupboard's smelled of Filch's cleaning chemicals and was musty with a coating of dust. It was spacious too, large enough to fit two people comfortably without having to be pressed tightly together unless they wanted to. Which, for Sirius, was _always. _

Plus there was the shelf; low and the perfect place to pick up a bird and place her there for a good snogging. It was just the right height, he figured, as long as the girl wasn't too tall – McKinnon would have to definitely choose a different cupboard. That didn't matter though, the girl who was occupying it at the moment fit well enough and that's all that mattered.

Fifth year Gryffindor, Holly Jenkins, currently had Sirius trapped with her legs wrapped snugly around him and her hands bunching up his shirt. It was going swimmingly, he thought, except for the one thing he really couldn't stand; the girl smelled like she'd rolled around in sweets and then jumped in a vat of sugar.

Jenkins was basically a diabetic's worst nightmare all wrapped up in the form of a pretty girl.

He tried to not think about it, leaving the thoughts behind to try and get a good snog but it didn't last long. Just as his lips lay above the top of one of her breasts, he felt like it was time for a fag and a bunch of chips just to get the taste out of his mouth. Backing up slowly, he tried not to run the back of his hand across his mouth in front of her and gave her a weak smile in the dark.

"I think we're going to be late for supper," he noted, stuffing the tails of his shirt back in his pants as she seemed to come out of her daze very slowly, "And I'm famished."

Jenkins just stared at him; hair a right mess, lips swollen and still sticky with gloss, plus the fact that there was a run in her stockings leaving her looking like she'd just been mauled. Sirius couldn't help a smirk at the thought. "Wh-what?"

"Supper, you know, the last meal of the day and all that," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "Dumbledore has been going on about the whole three balanced meal fad and what not. Thought I'd give it a try."

She still seemed to be completely lost in whatever fantasy she was having as she blinked her big green eyes. "Huh?"

"Food: the thing that keeps you alive and all that. You do eat, don't you?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly, coming to her senses. "Yes, I eat."

"Ah, brilliant – every guy loves a bird who can eat."

Jenkins smiled, finally hopping off the shelf. "Do they really?"

"Sure they do. So then, I guess I'll see you around the castle then." He opened the door, checking to make sure no professors were lingering around as he stepped out and gave a good stretch. "Thanks for the snog, beautiful."

"Right, yeah," she smiled a little tightly, the realization that it was over hitting her and Sirius knew it was time to escape, "Bye Sirius."

Giving a little wave after he'd grabbed his bag, he pulled it up over his shoulder and began the trek down to eat. Passing Rebecca Sneck, a pretty girl he'd only snogged two weeks prior, he gave her a quick grin and walked a bit faster. It wasn't that the girls in this school didn't know what they were getting into with him; honestly, if they thought he was good for anything more than a quick snog, they were obviously mistaking him for someone else.

Though, after a while, Sirius was slowly beginning to become bored of his usual norm.

Making his way through the tables once he got to the Great Hall, he sat down next to his mates and kicked his bag under the table. James passed over a plate still steaming and warm as he got comfortable. "Saved this for you, though you're lucky you got any; Peter was about to gnaw off my bloody arm when I made for the turkey leg."

"What would I do without you, Prongs?" He grinned, ripping into his food as James just shook his head.

"You'd probably be dead, honestly."

Nodding, he went to stuff potatoes in his mouth and noticed Peter still filling up. "Right on that one, mate. And slow down, Pete – you'll choke and I'm not about to stop eating to save your arse right now."

"Good thing I have such good friends," Peter joked between bites, turkey skin hanging handsomely from his lips, "We going up to see Remus afterwards?"

"Yeah, I just gotta drop my bag off upstairs and I'll meet you lot there."

"You should grab him some books too, Sirius," James said, taking a long sip from his goblet, "He didn't have enough time to really pack anything and you know how bored he gets up there."

He nodded, "Right, I'll just pick up whatever is on his side table, it should be good enough. Otherwise, I'd take a bunch of slaggy mags and he'd knock me over the head with them."

"Bloke doesn't know how to have a good time, does he?" James laughed, stretching in his seat, "But Merlin am I ready to get out and stretch my legs – all four of them, that is."

"Here here!" Sirius agreed, watching as Peter concurred with a nod of his head. "I'm ready to take a good roll in the grass again. Though, I'll be praying for no fleas this year – that was hell on earth."

James snorted, fixing his glasses on his face. "Yeah, watching you drag your arse all over the place wasn't a highlight of fifth year, sadly. Neither was giving you a bath."

"That potion burned like a bitch, Prongs – don't act like it was some bloody picnic for me either."

"Well don't go sniffing around in weird looking bushes, Padfoot...have some restraint, will ya?"

Sirius flicked potatoes at his best mate, laughing as they slid down his glasses. "Easier said than done, you prancing arseface."

"I will not restrain from punching you," James threatened weakly, both of them laughing, "I mean it."

Shaking his head, he reached under the table for his bag again and stuffed one last mouthful of potatoes between his lips as he stood. "I'd like to see you try, mate."

Heading back upstairs, he made quick of it by going through a few hidden passageways and skipping a few odd floors on the way up. Maneuvering through the crowded common room when he reached it, he made it to the stairs as quick as he could and hurried up them. Throwing open the door, he dumped the contents of his bag onto his bed and then began stuffing it anew with Remus's books. Waiting until the stitching was bulging and he couldn't force anymore in, he yanked off his tie and headed back down.

Running into someone coming from the girl's dormitory at the bottom of the steps, Sirius swore and heard a deafening ripping noise. All the books in his bag fell to the floor in seconds, both of them bending down to start picking them up as he noticed a weird coloring on her fingernails and instantly realized who it was.

"I'm assuming these are for Remus?" O'Malley asked, stacking them up next to herself as she read all the covers.

"What, I can't read O'Malley?"

She laughed a little as he looked up into her big blue eyes before she rolled them at him. "Maybe you read, Black, but it's more likely to be some trashy wizarding magazine than Edgar Allen Poe."

"I only read _Witches Uncloaked _for the articles." He feigned hurt, placing a hand on his chest.

"I hear you saying these words and yet I can't believe them."

Sitting back for a second, Sirius just stared at her as she stared back. "Would you like me to go through my wanking history for you?" He smirked when she blushed a pretty cherry color and then swiftly punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, watch it Leprechaun."

"Oh God, not that again. Aren't we past calling me names based on wee little gold stealers? I'm not a bloody leprechaun, Sirius." She pouted at him, hating the nickname ever since he gave it to her in second year; it only made it more fun to use it. "And why didn't you just use a spell on your bag? This never would have happened."

Sirius shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm not really one to think before I do."

"That's brand new information! What a surprise!"

He glared at her a little, her wit laced with sarcasm. "You know, I don't really like your tone right now, O'Malley."

"Oh really?" She countered, standing up with him and grabbing the stack of books she'd gathered. "I don't really care what you like, Black."

"Ah, I bet you would if it was _you_." He waggled his eyebrows, teasing her as she scoffed.

"Especially then."

Standing there and taking the books from her arms, he looked down and realized again just how short she was. If he hadn't known her for so long, he probably would've thought she was a second year, but O'Malley had always been this tiny, and the leprechaun jokes wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

Offering a small smile, he fixed his bag with a spell like she'd suggested and then quickly shoved all the books back in. "Guess I should get going then."

"Is he ill?" O'Malley's footsteps followed behind him and out of the portrait – both of them leaving the chaos behind in the common room and settling into the peace of the corridor. "Remus, I mean – he was looking rather pale yesterday in Transfiguration, and a wee bit peaky."

Sirius smiled, trying to reassure her as they headed down the stairs. "Yeah, he's a bit off right now but he'll be in top shape in a few days, just you wait." She nodded slowly, picking at her nails, "Honestly, O'Malley – he always springs back pretty fast from being ill."

"He just can't get a break though, can he?" Sirius looked at her a bit oddly as she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, his mum and gran are sick all the time, aren't they? And now him? I would've thrown in the bloody towel by now, I think," she smiled a little, standing alongside him as the staircase moved beneath them, "Remus is really amazing to be able to keep a smile when he's going through so much, is all. I really admire him for it."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, "I do too."

The both fell into a rather comfortable silence, waiting for the stairs to reconnect to the sixth floor so they could keep going. Looking at her out of the side of his eye, he was a bit surprised she'd brought Remus up. It wasn't that he didn't know just how amazing his mate was for going through all the crap he did, but Sirius was just surprised that O'Malley thought so. She didn't even know the whole truth and here she was, admiring him for something he did even in much worse circumstances.

O'Malley was smart though, smartest girl he knew, so maybe he shouldn't have been surprised at all.

"Well looky here," Sirius's eyes snapped up, looking down at the two people waiting just below them, "it's a mudblood and a mudwallower! True love in the making, that is."

Mulciber and Rosier stood there, blocking their way as the stairs finally reconnected and Sirius was not in the mood to talk to the two idiots. "Go throw yourself off the Astronomy and save me the headache, Mulciber." O'Malley spoke up, her cheeks blotched red as she tried to move around him with no success.

"I'd watch that filthy tongue of yours, mudblood," Mulciber spat back, getting up in her face before turning back to Sirius, "Do you enjoying rolling around with such nasty bile, Black? Your brother at least knows better than you."

"My brother is a right idiot," Sirius sneered, "much like the both of you. Pass that along to dear old Dad too, won't you? He needs a daily reminder on just how stupid he is."

There was no surprise in Sirius's face as Mulciber grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pushed him back against the wall. He winced slightly, his head colliding with the stone as the Slytherin shoved him back against it again. "Watch your mouth, Black, or I'll make sure you never speak another word again."

"Oh wow, those future Death Eater meetings must be going well – I'm down right terrified." He smirked, Mulciber only glaring heatedly back.

"Just leave us alone," O'Malley said tiredly; Rosier circling her like some kind of vulture, "Walking in Hogwarts isn't a crime against humanity, you know."

"Your existence is against our rights as wizards." Mulciber snapped, Sirius watching as O'Malley just rolled her eyes.

"That one really hurt, Mulciber – I might just cry," Sirius could help smirking at her as he heard the other boy growl under his breath, "Do you do all the talking because Rosier is incredibly slow, or –?"

Rosier grabbed her suddenly, forcing her arm at a painful angle behind her back as she let out a small whimper of pain and Sirius pushed hard against Mulciber. "Shut up, you stupid bitch." Rosier pulled harder at her arm until she was wincing and Sirius tried to push against Mulciber again.

"I'll kill you both if you hurt her," he seethed, watching as a sadistic smile stretched across Mulciber's fat face, "I swear to Merlin."

"Don't worry about her, Black – she'll get her sticky end soon enough. They all will."

"Oh, I'd just _love _to see you try, you fucking twat." Sirius glared through slitted eyes, pushing hard and finally beginning to jostle the bigger boy as he stood there taunting him further.

"Come now, Black; if you don't hurry up and remember which side you should be on, you'll be meeting the same fate as the filthy mudblood."

"You'd better watch your fat arse, Mulciber," he spat in his face, finally getting free, "Once we're out of school, you're not going to have all your stupid little cronies following you around but I'll be there. Just _waiting_."

Mulciber wiped at his face, "I'll enjoy watching you get yours," he started again, moving towards O'Malley and putting a finger beneath her chin to lift her face upwards, "Yours too, mudblood."

Sirius couldn't stand it anymore, walking right over and pushing him back from her and sending a well aimed punch at his face. Watching him stagger back with shock and blood splattered across his face, Rosier finally let go of O'Malley as they both started running off. "Yeah, that's right – run away before I get any angrier. You'd do best not to mess with her anymore, or you'll answer to me!"

"Just you wait, Black!" Rosier yelled behind them both as they scurried away, "Just you wait!"

"Oh go and fuck yourselves, you twits!" He shouted back, watching them turn a corner and leaving nothing but a blood trail behind.

Turning to O'Malley as he flexed his hand, he noticed her rubbing at her arm and her face was bright red with either embarrassment or hostility; Sirius really couldn't tell the difference sometimes. Picking her bag up for her, he handed it over and then went to retrieve his own.

Honestly, he'd been a bit surprised that he hadn't been confronted by any Slytherin's by now so the confrontation didn't come as a shock when they slithered out of the woodwork.

"You okay, O'Malley?" He asked carefully, watching as she winced when she pulled her bag up onto her shoulder. "He didn't hurt you too badly, did he? I can go punch him again."

"I'm fine, Sirius."

He offered a smile, hoping she wasn't lying. "Don't listen to them, yeah? Both of them are dumber than a box of rocks."

"You don't need to stick up for me, you know," she interrupted him, pushing back her long hair from her still red face, "It'd probably be better if you just left well enough alone...in the end. Don't go doing anything stupid on my account."

"C'mon, O'Malley –"

"We're not even really mates, Sirius," she looked up at him with watery eyes, cutting him off, "Anyway, I need to get to the library before curfew. Let Remus know I'm hoping he gets better soon."

Sirius stood and watched her leave, her steps hurried as he just sat there in a bit of shock. O'Malley shouldn't even have to worry about a pair of dunderheads like Mulciber and Rosier, but acting like he couldn't help made his teeth grind. Sure, maybe they weren't really mates and had never been all that close, but he wasn't about to watch her get bullied and hurt for the Slytherin's entertainment either.

He felt like he needed to keep her safe.

Trying to shake off the thought, he raced off to get to the infirmary and walked down along the empty beds until he found the rest of the Marauders. Throwing the bag on the table at the end of Remus's bed, he let out a long breath and James clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Perfect timing there Padfoot, Moony's about to leave."

"Sorry, got a bit held up." He said a bit sheepishly, "So, we'll see you in a couple hours, yeah? Go out and have our first party in the Forbidden Forest of the year – aren't you just dying of excitement?" He joked, ruffling Remus's hair as his mate gave him the stink eye.

"Oh yeah, I'm just so bloody excited." Remus bit back, sarcasm lacing every word.

"Perk up old buddy, you've got girls off waiting for you to come back healthy and as handsome as ever." He smiled, the lot of them looking at him oddly. "You should seize the opportunity and get a snog."

Remus snorted, shaking his head. "Who, _exactly,_ is waiting for me?"

"Just O'Malley – she passes along the message that she hopes you're better soon. You still fancy her, don't you?" Sirius asked curiously, Remus just blushing and glaring at him.

"Not for three years, Sirius...anyway, Madam Twombly is coming back so you guys should get going. I'll see you in the morning, all right? Well...at least as _me_."

"We'll be there Remus." James smiled.

"You'll be okay." Peter joined in.

"We've got your back, ol' chap." Sirius ruffled his hair once more for good measure before Madam Twombly showed up.

Remus smiled as they left, resting amongst all his pillows as the nurse got him ready to go out to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius always hated knowing his mate would be transforming alone, but they'd be there soon after to help him stay on track and away from doing anything his human self would regret. Sometime he wished he could transform _for _Remus, just a month or two and let his friend rest. He hated watching him go through so much shit every month.

Getting back to their dorm, Sirius collapsed down on his bed after pushing all his books off the side and shouted a quick goodnight to the rest of them. Closing his eyes, he settled into his nap and prepared for the long night ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"Hey," James started as they walked down later that night, all of them shoved tight under his invisibility cloak, "what held you up earlier?"<p>

Sirius was careful not to kick Peter in the shins too often as they finally made it outside just after ten o'clock. Remus would have turned by now so they were hurrying rather quickly to get out to help him. "What?"

"You said you'd been held up when we were in the infirmary," James recalled, "What held you up? Off snogging another girl?"

"Nah," he stretched, breathing in the cool night air, "I was walking down with O'Malley and Mulciber and Rosier came to give their Death Eater welcome speech again. You know, the same shit they spew every year."

"Become one of us! We have free biscuits! You are so evil! Blah blah blah?" Peter joked, Sirius laughing and slugging him in the shoulder.

"That's the gist of it, yeah. They had some empty threats for O'Malley, too."

"She okay?" James asked, a bit of worry on his face.

"I don't know, really," he admitted, "She seemed a bit shaken up. I think we're going to have to start looking after the girls – MacDonald and Evans as well as O'Malley. Those twats might actually grow a pair and go after them one of these days."

James stopped, fists balling up so tight he wondered if it hurt. "If they even _touch _Lily–"

"They'll be squishy stag food, we know mate."

"You damn well know they will be."

Reaching the Whomping Willow finally, James went to hide the map in a safe place as Sirius transformed for the first time in months. His body ached, shrinking down slowly to the ground and growing accustom to the feeling again. Stretching out his four legs, he gave a quick shake and let his whole body relax as he took in all the smells of the grounds.

Throwing a quick look over at Peter, he noticed his rat self preparing for the jump at the knot as he scurried back and forth to judge the swinging branches just right. James was waiting nearby still human, his antlers much too wide to fit down the tunnel. Sirius ran over to him and barked a few times, James reaching out for a quick few pats on the head before he nudged him in the knee. As soon as the tree stopped moving about, the three of them were granted access and made a run for it.

Peter and James went down first, Sirius bringing up the rear and padding quickly down into the tunnel behind them. He ran fast to hit James in the back of the knees to tell his mate to hurry it up and barely escaped a kick as he ran ahead. The old, rundown shack creaked and moaned in the wind as he rushed forward up the stairs and left his mates behind so James could transform.

Hitting the door with his muzzle a few times, Sirius walked into what used to be an old bedroom and spotted Remus right away. He was curled up on the dusty bed, his large wolf body breathing heavily in and out as he slept in a body much more terrifying than his usual bookworm self. Walking over, Sirius used his nose to lodge the pillow more comfortably under his mate's head and then found a cushion on the floor. Moving in little circles, he finally collapsed down upon it and settled in for another nap.

It was short lived though; once the wolf woke up, it was time to play. Sirius nipped at his ankles, getting him to go in the right direction out of the shack as his claws slashed out at James. Once they got outside though, all of it was a completely different story.

They all ran together, through trees and over hills just completely free and alive. It was always so amazing to be outside in the cold air, wind blowing and whipping through his fur and along his face as he panted. Sirius could smell someone's fire far off in the distance and his ears picked up on nocturnal animals finally coming to life in the dark. Owls and foxes greeted them before running away as soon as their glowing eyes spotted Remus.

It was just as amazing as ever though, the night so similar to all the ones before it after they'd begun helping Remus with his transformations. It comforted them all to know he wasn't alone anymore, and it comforted Remus more to know he wouldn't do anything he'd otherwise not. They'd always be this way though, Sirius thought; best mates and running together forever.

* * *

><p>"Oh fucking hell, my back." Sirius complained in the morning, trying to stretch out the pain in his muscles but it only proved to make it hurt worse. "I should have left that damn raccoon alone last night, Merlin's beard."<p>

James laughed, rubbing at his head as if carrying antlers around all night had given him a headache. "Was there even a point to that, mate? You'd looked mad."

"I don't know, fun?" He shrugged, cracking his neck with a happy sigh. "I get a bit carried away as a dog, can't help it."

"Right-o, forgot you're an absolute loon sometimes. Thanks for the reminder, Padfoot."

Grabbing a rock, he chucked it at James' back and laughed as hazel eyes glared back at him. "Stuff it, Potter – I'm much too tired to be your mate this morning."

"I think I'll go and have a cry then, thanks."

Wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulder, Sirius rested his head atop his straw blond hair. "You ready to take over best mate duties, Pete? I think it's time to relieve James of his."

Peter laughed, his nose still twitching a little as they made it up into the castle. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want Sirius."

"Brilliant."

"See if I care," James whined, "I never liked you anyway."

"Whatever Prongs, you already miss me and our late night snuggling."

"Don't remind me," he bit his fist as if trying to hold back tears. "I can't take losing our snuggles."

"Sorry mate, my body no longer yearns for your touch."

"What the hell have you three been doing?" A screech interrupted them, the three looking up the stairs to see McKinnon standing there and staring at them like they were mad. "Rolling around in the Forbidden Forest or something?"

"Something like that, yeah." James answered with a yawn. "It's a good workout regimen, that."

"Right, I don't even think I'll bother asking beyond that. Just know," she sighed, pointing at their heads, "you lot have twigs and grass in your hair. Might want to fix that or you'll be getting weirder stares than normal at breakfast."

"Thanks for the heads up McKinnon."

They all saluted and then ran for a quick visit to the bathroom. Cleaning up somewhat, they made their back down to the Great Hall and Sirius was sure the whole school could hear his stomach growling as he walked down. Sliding along the bench next to O'Malley, he gave her a quick grin before pouring himself a big bowl of cereal and loading up his plate with sausages.

"Sirius," he looked back when he heard his name, O'Malley looking at him weird, "you have a leaf...behind your ear."

"What?"

"A leaf, you have a leaf in your hair." She repeated, pointing at her own hair to try and instruct him to where it was.

"How'd that get there?" He mused with a smirk, trying to locate it but with no luck.

"I already heard about your manly threesome in the woods," she joked quietly, still seeming a bit uncomfortable about the night before. Waiting as she leaned over and fished it out for him, she handed it over with a small smile. "I don't need any details though."

"James is a very gentle lover, you know."

His mate laughed, holding up his goblet from across the table. "Cheers mate! Though, G, if you ever fall into his bed beware…he likes to bite."

"I say no details and yet you go about trying to spoil my breakfast." She complained, pushing back her plate as if she were about to be sick.

"We know you were dying to find out more, even if you wouldn't say it." Sirius nudged her arm, winking as she stuck out her tongue. "Too innocent for that, aren't you?"

"Stuff it, Black. I'll be sick on you."

"Aw, looks like I hit a nerve! But don't worry, love – I don't bite unless you want me to."

Gemma rolled her eyes with a scoff and pushed his face away from her. "Stop talking or I'll seriously just puke all over you."

Sirius and James laughed, high fiving as he bit off a piece of sausage and smiled down at her. "You're absolutely adorable, O'Malley."

"And you're an absolute arse, Black"

"Stop hiding your love," he pouted, smiling as she rolled her eyes, "You know I _loooove _you."

"Yeah, right, I'll keep that close to my heart on a lonely night, shall I?"

"You do that," he grinned, watching as she and McKinnon left and felt her smack him on the back of his head. Turning back to James, he noticed him staring down at Evans again with a lost, puppy dog look. "I think it's time to move on there, mate. It's been painful watching you, you know?"

"I know, believe me, _I know_." He groaned, resting his head down on his arms. "But she's just so infuriatingly fit and smart and...damn her."

"Damn her indeed."

Shaking his head, James stood up and let out a loud yawn. "I'm heading up for a nap, you coming?"

Sirius thought about it for a minute and quickly decided against it. "Nah, I think I'll go see how Moony's doing. Besides, I've cut off your snuggling privileges, remember?"

"Don't remind me," Prongs laughed, offering a wave as he left, "Right then, see ya later mate."

Sticking a piece of toast in his mouth and grabbing a couple slices of bacon, Sirius started to head up to the infirmary. He made good time and noticed it was practically silent inside, something he knew Remus preferred. Giving a quick little flirty wink to Twombly as he walked in, he jumped on the bed next to his mate's and laid back in the pillows.

"Good book?" He asked, looking over as Remus looked back.

"I'm having a hard time concentrating to be honest," Remus muttered, setting the book down on his lap and rolling over to get a better look at him. "I've had a splitting headache all morning."

"Probably because you head butted the shack last night."

His mate's eyebrows shot up and Sirius stifled a laugh. "I head butted the shack?"

"Yeah, you seemed mad at it or something. You just reared up and charged it."

Remus snorted. "Good to know I'm not crazy when I'm a wolf."

"You just don't like creepy old houses. Most wolves don't."

"You know, I've heard that before. Think it was in one of my books."

"Yeah, wolves and creepy houses have a long history of animosity towards one another." Sirius started on one of his elaborate bullshit stories while getting comfortable on his bed. "It happened late in the 1700's when a creepy house deliberately fell on a wolf. It was a scandal, a great horror to the wolf tribe. They went into war with the creepy house, fighting back with head butting and growling."

"We are a fierce kind."

"And once, on a late full moon night, a wolf toppled the house with his great paws. Of course, creepy houses came back with a vengeance and the war has never stopped. It's a bloody thing, war."

"Most terrible."

"You should be proud of your ancestors though. They have fought brilliantly."

"I say a thanks to them every night. You know, and curse them for making me a monster."

"If you're a monster than I'm ugly, and we both know I'm not. In fact the whole school knows I'm not."

"Does your head hurt being so large?"

Sirius smirked, chuckling a little as he closed his eyes. "I'm quite comfortable with it. My pants hurt, you know, from my knob being so large."

"Now I remember why I wished you were Peter when I saw you coming."

"You feel okay other than the headache?" He asked curiously, looking over at him again and only noticing a few bandages.

"Yeah, probably one of the best nights I've had. Don't have any large scratches to try and make a story up for this time."

"Remember that time we told Snape you were attacked by ninjas? I don't think I ever saw him get so angry at trying to prove us wrong."

"That was pretty funny."

"Ahhh, glorious memories."

"You don't have to spend your Saturday up here, you know," Remus started, getting as sheepish as ever, "I'm sure there are girls that need snogging and homework that needs not doing."

"Amazingly this bed is very comfortable and my schedule is free." He offered back, trying to assure his mate that he was happy to stay.

"I'm serious, you know...you don't need to stay up here and entertain me."

"I'm Sirius, actually, and I get to decide what Sirius does."

"If you're going to talk about yourself in the third person you can leave now."

"But Sirius wants to stay, Sirius loves Moony."

"This book is heavy, I will throw it at your head."

"Sirius is sad. Sirius take nap now."

"Goodnight Tarzan."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Remus laughed, curling up in his own bed to rest. "Never mind, Sirius."

"Well whatever then...just wake me when you make sense again, all right?"

"Will do."


	3. Begging with a Dose of Regret

"After possessing the mythical and legendary Elder Wand," Gemma said aloud to herself as she wrote it down, "Emeric the Evil sought out to slaughter thousands in the south of England." Rechecking her facts again and again as she went, she continued writing her paper with no distractions.

The library had been very quiet that afternoon; Gemma's favorite spot in the far back behind the Herbology section was completely empty as she laid on the floor with six books open to various pages. She was laying on her stomach, legs crossed in the air behind her as she wrote her essay in hopes to get it done early. Not even paying a speck of attention to anything else, she didn't realize someone was sitting down next to her as she dipped her quill in her inkwell and stopped to think for a moment.

"Is it all right if I join you?"

Startled to the point of letting out a small squeak, Gemma looked behind herself and saw Remus sitting there getting out his parchment. Smiling kindly, she nodded and then got back to the sentence she hadn't finished. "Yeah, of course Remus – I'm more than happy for a bit of company."

"Are you working on the History of Magic essay?" He asked, pulling out his Potions book as she nodded. "You realize that isn't due until next Friday...right?

"What am I if not punctual, Remus? Hm?"

Remus snorted, shaking his head as she turned back with a toothy smile. "It's Tuesday, Gemma."

"Well, Binns is always keen to let me turn in things as I finish them. Besides," she finished the last sentence, sitting up with a stretch and settling next to him on the wall, "it's one last thing to do for the next week."

"You make me tired."

Gemma laughed, nodding along as she got out another piece of parchment to begin yet another assignment. "I make _myself _tired, honestly. But this is what I've always done – not sure I could cope doing anything else."

"Well, when you're off being Minister of Magic and I'm washing tables in a fish and chips shop," he nudged her, making her giggle and shake her head, "then we'll all know who made the better life choice."

"I envision you more as a professor or something; you working in a fish and chips shop is a lot of wasted potential you know. Don't you want to wear knits and yell at kids to stop abusing magic?" Remus laughed, Gemma painting the scene carefully, "Doesn't that sound more up to speed?"

"That sounds horrible," he chuckled a little, something odd in his tone as he spoke, "Children and I don't make a very good combination. Just...God, please, no." And the pain that lingered in his words disappeared just as fast.

"Oh come on, Remus – you'd make a bloody good professor. So what if the wee ones are a bit dodgy...you'd be really great at it!"

He quickly placed a finger to her lips, stopping her easily as she gave him a little glare. "I'll hear no more. If I got stuck teaching boys like James and Sirius well...I'd probably go grey and die of a heart attack just after one year!"

"You know," Gemma snorted, agreeing as his hand fell away, "I always forget you're a half-blood."

"What does that have to do—"

"No, no," she stopped him, leaving her paper behind and just relaxing beside him, "I didn't mean that in a bad way. I just...you know when you're talking to Marlene or James or even Sirius – they're always saying 'Merlin' instead of 'God' and they don't really ever seem to contract muggle diseases, do they? No cancer, no heart attacks; it's as if wizards have magical blood in them too."

"You know, I've always wondered that myself. How can they not have heart attacks when they're just as human as you and me?"

Remus looked at her oddly as she mused for a moment, "I don't know...but they also live to extraordinary ages, don't they? Obviously the wiring's a bit different in the end".

"Maybe, but who wants to be one hundred and fifty years old? You'd think someone would get bored to the point of contemplating just ending it all for a bit of fun."

"Depends, I s'pose," she smiled, Remus grinning back, "We could all get really old together and move into a great big Gryffindor loving house. Sit out on warm days and drink a nice ice cold pumpkin juice as we rock in our chairs...surrounded by tall, beautiful sunflowers –"

"Sunflowers? Why sunflowers?"

"Shhh, Remus – you're ruining my imaginary future."

He snorted. "Sorry."

"Never mind that; anyway, I guess we'd all have kids and grandkids at that point?" She continued on, eyes closed and trying to picture it in her head.

"Count me out on that one, Gemma – I'm never procreating.'

"Well, okay then, but we can count on Lily having babies. That girl was _born _to bear children. So, little ginger haired kids running about in the garden..."

"Add in all of Sirius' bastard children as well."

They both laughed, Gemma nudging him before nodding. "Okay, you're right, those as well. God they'll be a major pain in the arse, won't they?"

"You're telling me."

"Okay then, so after we stop his illegitimate children from burning down the house, we'll just tell stories of the good ol' Hogwarts days."

"Now that's an idea I can get behind." Remus agreed, letting out a happy sigh. "I hope we're all sporting fancy Dumbledore beards as well."

"You know, I think I could pull that off rather well!"

"Just imagining it has made me that much more attracted to you."

Laughing loud enough to where she had to clamp a hand over her mouth, she opened her eyes again and smacked him as he began writing his paper. "Fancy a girl with a beard then? I'll keep an eye out for you, Remus."

"Now you know my most deep and dark secret," he teased, fishing out chocolate from his pocket, "Want a bit?"

Nodding she took a piece and popped it in her mouth. "A little won't spoil my dinner, I guess."

"Who needs dinner when you have chocolate?"

"I feel like someone should stitch that on a pillow, oh wise Remus," she teased, letting the chocolate melt on her tongue, "We can throw it amongst other fun pillows like 'Why make lemonade when lemons are fun to chuck at people' and 'Where there's a problem, use a spell to kill it'. I do love a good inspirational pillow."

"You and Sirius, I swear to God..." Remus said with a shake of his head, making Gemma's eyebrows shoot up on her forehead. She tried to figure out the look on his face but he never gave anything away.

It frustrated her to the point of letting out a groan.

"Me and Sirius...what?"

"Never mind, it was just a stupid thought, anyway – did you get the three feet for Potions done? I'm stuck and can't figure out how to finish it off."

"Sure, hold on," Gemma dug around her bag for the essay in question and then handed it over, "No cheating though, Mister – I'll hunt you down should you copy me."

"I'll uphold my duty as the good Marauder and keep fighting the good, innocent fight."

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she got back to work. "Innocent my arse...but thanks."

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, after finishing her studies and dinner, Gemma found herself safely up in her dorm with Lily and Marlene. Her best mate was sitting on her bed painting her nails as she read through her Potions book and Marlene was off at the vanity messing with her hair.<p>

"Going off to make some more moves on Fabian?" Gemma asked, grabbing for her lotion to rub along her legs. "He was looking pretty damn fit at dinner."

"Lay off O'Malley," Marlene threatened with her hairbrush, "You've already kissed one Prettify, this one is mine...though I s'pose you can have Molly, if you like. Fight Arthur for her."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head and didn't even look up as she spoke. "Gideon only kissed me because Potter dared him – I don't really think that counts for much."

"No matter; Fabian Prewett is all mine, you hear me? All that red hair and those sexy eyes...ugh, take me now!"

"Mar, please," Lily interrupted their mate's show, "don't include us in on your fantasy right now. I don't really want to witness it firsthand."

"Quiet, Lily – just because you can't show great displays of lust for any blokes right now doesn't mean you have to stomp on mine. You both need to get laid."

"Yeah, that'll help," Gemma snorted, "Why don't you just go get him, Mar? I'm sure he's still sitting down in the common room; have your dirty, filthy way with him and leave us out of it."

"Y'know, I have missed shagging him."

"See! Problem solved. Now, please, go take out your sexually charged hormones on Fabian and leave Lily and I in peace."

"One day you'll be as horny as the rest of us, Gems," Marlene said, Gemma burning bright red as she watched her mate fix her skirt, "and I'm just going to push you atop the bloke and not help one bit."

"I _did _help," she bit back, "I told you to leave!"

Marlene scoffed, smacking her atop her head as she passed. "I don't know why we're mates sometimes, Gemma."

"You're in love with my arse, remember?"

"Ah yes, that is very true – I'm a sucker for a nice bum. Anyway, don't wait up lovelies!"

Gemma playfully caught the kiss Marlene blew in her direction and then watched her leave. Shaking her head and laughing a little as she finished rubbing her lotion in, she walked over and flopped down onto Lily's bed. Her best mate instantly threw her legs up and over her lap and then handed over a bottle of purple nail varnish and wiggled her toes expectedly.

"So then, how's life Gem?" She smiled wide, Gemma unscrewing the bottle as Lily bent over and sniffed around her. "Still the same old lotion, eh? You always make me hungry for Peppermint Imps with that stuff."

"I like it, it makes my skin feel nice and cool and I hate how most lotions prefer to smell like pastries," she said honestly, beginning her work on Lily's toes, "And life is the usual norm; nothing exciting or new to report, Captain. Besides, you're practically in all my classes Lily – you know exactly how my life is going."

"True, but prefect duties have been keeping me away from your enthralling library rendezvous' and such."

"Well, doesn't that just make it sound so brilliant and French."

She felt Lily poking her in the side and sent a glare her way. "Meet anyone in the library lately? Any cute boys maybe?"

"You mean today? And Remus?"

"Precisely." Lily's green eyes had an evil glint sparkling in them, a look Gemma had never been fond of. It always gave way to mean she was up to something evil, bordering demonic, and she could easily give James a run for his money with that look. "Now spill the beans, you prude."

"Fine," she sighed, "We did our homework and then I snogged him absolutely silly."

"Oh my God – really?!"

Gemma laughed, finishing her mates toes and sitting back to give her a look. "Lily Evans, you are honestly the most gullible girl in this _entire _world. You'd think I went off and shagged half of the Ravenclaw quidditch team if I suggested it in the right way!"

"Oh, shut it," Lily groaned, "I'm not _that _bad."

"Anyway," Gemma continued on, "Remus and I just worked on homework and talked a bit. It wasn't anything exciting or romantic, so stop trying to imagine that it was.

"Remus and you would be really cute together, Gem – why can't you see that?"

"Nope, stop it right there Lily – I'm not going to be part of your matchmaking schemes. Do you remember what happened with Mary and Arthur Fitzgerald in fourth year? Or did you block that out?"

Lily shuddered at the memory, shaking it off. "Fine, whatever, I won't set you up. But honestly, I just want you happy."

"Do you know what would make me happy, Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"You getting yourself a bloke so I can stop listening to you complaining about my lack of one."

Lily pinched her arm until she swatted her away. "Very funny, Gemma."

"I have just painted your disgusting feet – let me have some dignity, will you? And leave my love life alone."

"Fine fine," her mate crossed her heart as she promised, "I promise to never venture into Gemma Elizabeth O'Malley's love life as long as I live."

She snorted in response. "Easier said than done. And why don't you date Remus? He likes books and knit jumpers and whatnot."

"So do you, Gem"

"Are you asking me out?" Gemma fluttered her eyelashes as Lily laughed, "Sorry, but no, I don't like gingers."

"Well, I don't like you either."

"Psht, all lies Evans. All lies."

After a bit more random gossip and waiting for Lily's varnish to dry, Gemma left as Mary and Florence made their way up for bed and escaped into the bathroom. Shedding her uniform and sliding into her nightgown, she took to braiding her long hair and tying it off quickly so it wouldn't be a tangled rat's nest in the morning when she woke up. Going back into the dorm, she wished everyone – minus Florence – a goodnight and then crawled under her sheets and shut the curtains around her.

"_Lumos_."

Her wand lit up the small space, Gemma pulling out her copy of _Alice in Wonderland _from underneath her pillow and laid back with a smile. The pillows were cold, just the right temperature as she delved back into the fantastical world of Mad Hatters and decapitating Queens. She'd never tire of the story; _Alice_ had been the first girl to ever give her a taste of magic when she was younger and she liked remembering when all she had was her imagination.

It reminded her how lucky she was now.

* * *

><p>"And then I punched him in the face!"<p>

Trying not to pay attention to the overly boisterous retelling of rule breaking going on next to her, Gemma kept cutting up her sopophorous beans as James and Sirius rattled on. She had never quite understood how they could get so bloody excited about something that ended up with them sitting for hours in detention, but she wasn't sure she'd ever understand anything about what the Marauders thought was fun.

"I can assure you that he deserved it though, O'Malley – trust me." Sirius said, leaning over and promising her as if she was listening or even cared about what he was selling. "No one deserved it more."

She nodded, giving a tight smile. "Mmhm, whatever you say Black; I'm sure the boy had a debt to society he owed. Can you pass me the root of asphodel?"

"And her ever studious one track mind keeps on going; do you ever think about anything other than schoolwork?"

Gemma just shrugged. "I enjoy reading –"

"Reading is basically schoolwork, and if not that than at least a horrible torture device," he complained, rolling the jar she needed back and forth in his hands as she sighed, "Don't you ever just let your hair down?"

"Can't you see me?" She said tiredly, "I'm wearing it down right now."

"Stubborn must be your middle name."

"And yours must be 'Annoying'."

Sirius snorted, nudging her lightly as she glared up at him. "Pardon moi, mademoiselle. Just trying to lighten you up a bit."

"If I ever need lightening, I'll come straight to you, all right? Now hand over the asphodel and no one gets hurt."

"Promise?" He grinned, finally handing her the jar as she popped it open to finish her potion. "Let's shake on it."

"What? No Unbreakable Vow, Black?" She teased, looking down at his hand. "I can go back on a handshake in an instant."

"Cheeky, very cute. Just c'mon O'Malley – shake."

"Fine, whatever." She took his hand, his fingers big and enveloping hers as they shook. Both their hands were clammy from the humidity in the dungeon and Gemma wiped her hand on her skirt when he let go. "But I'm thinking something like a rousing game of exploding snap, you know."

Sirius laughed when he caught the joke, something akin to a bark as she laughed a little too. "What about _strip _exploding snap?"

"No way, mate – that was one of your worst ideas." James piped up, "I almost lost my bloody knob!"

"Oh poor baby," Gemma teased, watching James glared at her, "I'm sure womankind would have wept that day."

"Precisely, G. You read my mind."

"What can I say; I'm an ace at occulmency." Smiling once more, she stepped back from her potion and waited as Proffesor Slughorn made his rounds to give out their grades.

"Very nice, Miss O'Malley," he said, bending over and checking the colors, "Top marks, as usual."

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn."

"Potter, Black - you both did exceptionally as well. Why don't you all take five points for Gryffindor for your hard work, yes?" He smiled happily at the three of them, tipping his mortar board hat and walking away with a slight bob in his step.

"What a kiss arse."

"James!" She shot him a perturbed look and made sure Slughorn hadn't heard. "Don't say that."

"Come on, G – he knows my dad can get tickets to the World Cup this summer, and he knows Padfoot's dad has connections too. Old Sluggie is always good for a quick peck on the bum."

Shaking her head, she just ignored the comments and began packing her bag up. "You're mental, you are."

"It's true!" Sirius agreed, "Don't you know about his stupid little club?"

"Yeah, of course I do – Lily's always trying to get me to go to parties and join with her."

"Right, well according to my cousin who was part of Slug's Club, he only does it so he can get favors out of it. Nothing more, nothing less." James swore, holding up his hand as if that meant he wasn't lying.

"I highly doubt it, James."

"Just you wait," Sirius sidled up to her again, trying to convince her, "he'll be implanting spells into their minds to always comply with his deepest wishes."

"Mad, the both of you. He's never asked anything of Lily and he's always been kind."

They both just looked at each other as if she was some sweet, naïve child and Gemma felt like maybe a good Marauder punch for both of them might actually be worth a night of scrubbing trophies with Filch. Listening to Slughorn rattle off about the homework, she casted a quick glance over at Lily who was chatting happily to Remus and hoped that her best mate wasn't going back on her word about setting them up.

Getting away from the dungeons as soon as the bell rang, Gemma hurried up the stairs so she could grab something from her dorm before Transfiguration. Spotting Snape on the fifth floor, she tried to hurry past before he could say anything about Lily but he kept a firm stance in front of her and wouldn't let her pass. Glaring at him, she tried to move past again and he pushed her lightly back.

"I need to get something from my room, Snape – can you please let me by?" She asked as kindly as she could while staring up into his face, "I don't want to be late for class."

"Has...has Lily mentioned me lately?"

Snape looked so pathetic standing there; hands deep in his robe pockets, his oily hair hanging lifelessly along his cheeks, and practically begging for any news about her friend just with one look. She knew his face well enough after all these years though, and she didn't need to see the sadness in his cold, black eyes to know he was still regretting who he'd become.

"She hasn't, and I doubt she will...I really need to go, Snape, _please_."

She finally moved past him but he grabbed her arm to stop her again. "I _need _to talk to her again, please...please, Gemma."

"You shouldn't have said what you did," Gemma sighed, getting a sick feeling just hearing him say her name again after the past year, "You're just as bad as your lowlife friends!"

"They aren't lowlifes—"

"They threaten us all the time and act as if we're filth beneath their shoes." She cut him off, practically seething as she thought about the threats Mulciber and Rosier gave her only a week prior. "Do you feel that way about muggleborns? Do you think Lily is just the mud under your shoes?"

"No, of course not! I'd never think that about her!"

"Then maybe you should stop acting like you think that way and get some new friends."

He grimaced, his grip tightening on her arm as Gemma winced. "I don't _have _any friends...Lily was my only friend. And you...you were nice too."

"I was nice because Lily liked you," she admitted, cringing as his grip bit into her skin, "and you weren't so bad, but c'mon, Snape; you started acting out and you called her a mudblood! Why would either of us care about you any longer if you were going to treat us like the rest of your stupid house?"

"You have to make her talk to me...you _have _to."

"I don't have to make her do anything," she ignored his pained look, ignored how kind he'd been to her mate in the past, "Now, let me go will you? It's hurting."

Snape didn't let go though; his grip only wrapped tighter around her arm and she had to bite her lip to stifle a whimper of pain. "You're the closest person to her...you have to _make _her see that I care about her!"

"Please, Severus, let me go!"

"I won't let anyone hurt her, tell her that. I can't promise you or anyone else, but tell her I'll stop them from hurting her."

Trying to get her wand out of her pocket with her left hand, she just nodded and tried to placate him long enough to get away. "Fine, I'll tell her."

"Promise me...promise me, Gemma."

Nodding again, she felt warm tears sliding down her cheeks as she complied with a lie. "I promise, now please…it hurts."

Snape finally let her go, pushing her away harshly and sending her down to the ground as he stalked off like an overgrown bat. Gemma wiped at her face with her robe sleeve, angry and hurt and already tired of this new trend in her life. It was twice now, twice that she'd been threatened and hurt by Slytherins and she ready for it to be over. Getting up after only a moment, Gemma ran to her dorm and back down to Transfiguration just as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Go on ahead, Mary – I'll catch up with you," Gemma told her mate later that afternoon, both of them in the library after having changed out of their uniforms for the day.<p>

"You sure? I don't want you to wait in this _horribly _long line alone." Mary teased, both of them looking at the two people in front of them. "You could be here for hours and hours."

"I'll be okay, I promise. But, I suppose if I don't, tell Lily I love her and you both can split my albums. Make sure Mar gets that necklace she's always stealing and tell Florence I hope she goes to hell so I don't have to see her again."

"I've got all that mentally stored in my rubbish bin." Mary joked, sending a wave behind her as she left. "I'll see you back in the dorm."

"Yeah, bye!"

Rocking on the balls of her feet, Gemma waited patiently as the two Hufflepuff's before her chatted about some Herbology exam. Madam Pince had gone off to get something for one of them so she tried to keep from getting annoyed that it was taking much longer than she'd thought it would.

"Well look who it is...itty bitty Leprechaun."

Gemma's eyes rolled the second she heard his voice, Sirius stopping next to her with his hair mussed and his shirt wrinkled. She knew _exactly _what he'd been doing, but she didn't understand why he had to do it in the library. Watching a girl looking equally as disheveled sneak out of the library, Gemma turned to look up at Sirius as his smirk widened.

"What do you want, Sirius?"

"Why, if I didn't know you better, I'd think you didn't want me talking to you at all!"

Gemma snorted. "Aw, did you go and grow a brain overnight? How nice for you."

"Cute, O'Malley, but if you just let your obvious sexual feelings for me shine, we could get past all this animosity you hold towards me." He winked, Gemma's urge to slap him growing by the second.

"I'd much rather be fed to the Giant Squid, thank you very much."

"Well that hurts me," he feigned pain and wiped away fake tears, "but did you get enough to eat, Leprechaun? You're usually so cheery after a good meal."

"And how would _you _know?"

"I know more than you think," he poked her in the nose and seemed to contemplate something for a second before wrapping his arm around her, "Still hungry?"

"Not really."

"Are you positive, O'Malley?"

"Yes, Black, I'm – _ow!_" Gemma screeched, everyone looking at the pair of them as Sirius let go and backed up as if he'd burned her. She flushed a bright red, mortified that she'd let out such a loud noise just from him squeezing her bruised arm too tightly. Keeping her eyes down, she wished he'd just go away but he was back next to her in a second.

"What the hell was that, Leprechaun? I was barely touching you!"

She shook her head, not daring to look at him. "Sorry, it wasn't you, I just...I banged into the dorm's doorframe earlier. Bit bruised."

"You ran into the doorframe?" Sirius asked, not sounding even a bit convinced.

"I'm one of the clumsiest people in this stupid school...doesn't that sound about right? It just hurts."

She looked up at him for only a moment before Sirius dragged her out of line and over to a quiet corner where they could talk. He took her books and sat them on a table before gingerly taking her injured arm in his hand. Pushing up the sleeve of her shirt, Gemma tried to get him to let go but he held her firmly, yet gently, and she heard him hiss as he saw the bruise. She hadn't really bothered to look at it when she'd changed earlier, but it looked about as horrible as it felt.

"That is _not _from a doorframe, O'Malley, it's–"

"Yes, it _is_," she swore, trying to get him to drop it, "I told you to stop trying to help me, so drop it, Sirius."

"I'm not stupid, you know – that bruise is in the shape of a _hand_...not just some random blob."

Gemma shook her head, wishing he'd just leave it alone. "Please, it was just an accident...I'm fine."

"Seriously? You're trying to pass this off as an accident?" Sirius' thumb brushed lightly over the dark purple and blue marks, pain shooting through her arm even from the gentle touch. "Unless you're into some kinky stuff, O'Malley–"

"Ugh, why are you so irritating?"

His fingers were suddenly beneath her chin, lifting her face up to look at him. "Just _tell _me."

"No, no, I'm not about to give you another heroic story to tell everyone," Gemma pulled away, pushing down her sleeve and grabbing her books again, "I don't need your help, Black – I'm fine."

"Merlin's beard, just how stubborn are you?" Sirius swore, practically ripping out his hair as his hands ran through it, "Is it going to take one of those twats pushing you down the stairs for you to finally admit you need help?"

"I'm fine, okay? Just go away...please. It's only a bruise, I'll live."

"You don't need to act like you're all alone in the world, you know – people are willing to help."

She turned back to him again and pushed him hard, just once, on the chest. "Neither do _you_."

They both stared at one another, something seemingly clicking on in both their brains that never had happened before. She didn't quite understand it, didn't even know why she said that to being with, but it was suddenly as if they were on a new ground of understanding. As if they were more similar than either of them had ever realized before. But the thought fled as fast as it came and he rolled his eyes as if she was being stupid.

"I've got the Marauders, you know – I'm not even _close _to being alone."

She nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "And I've got the girls – if I actually need help, I'll be sure to ask them for it."

"Won't you at least go and tell McGonagall?" He pried further, an odd hope in his grey eyes. "I don't want the bastard getting off scotch free."

Gemma snorted, pushing back her hair with a shake of her head. "You want me to tattle? Seriously? Isn't that against your precious code or whatever?"

"I think when a bloke hurts a girl like that, they should get their head kicked in...but if you won't let me have the honor of doing it myself, I say go against the stupid code."

"You're bloody incorrigible, you know that?"

"What did you call me, Leprechaun?"

"Incorrigible – hopeless. Sorry, I didn't mean to use such a big word, Black."

"Big words give me headaches." He joked, smirking at her as she checked out her books. "I guess if you're not going to let me kill the guy and you won't tell anyone, we should just move on then. So...that looks like some light reading."

Gemma sighed. "You've already insulted my habits today, Sirius...can't we talk about something else?"

"Sure...how about that weather?"

"Really?" She laughed at his effort, "You want to talk about the weather?"

"And why not? It's been unseasonably warm this fall!"

"Oh yes, I s'pose you're right...but I predict a horrible winter ahead."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. Loads and loads of snow; blizzards with snow drifts as tall as me!"

Sirius snorted. "Well, that wouldn't be hard."

She glared at him in return. "Oh, a swipe at my height...that's new."

"Aw, is my little Leprechaun not happy with her height?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" She hit him hard in the side with one of her books. "Honestly – I'm not _that _short!"

"Oh come on, O'Malley...it suits you."

"Yeah, well, 'tosser' suits you well enough and I don't use it that much."

"Pfft – you _so _do."

Gemma rolled her eyes and sighed, "Stuff it, you tosser."

They both laughed, looking up the steps as they walked to see Peter running down towards them. When he finally reached them, he was huffing and puffing as if he'd run several miles and bent over at the waist. Sirius whacked him on the back a few times, telling him to breathe as Gemma was about to walk off and leave them to whatever was so important, but Peter grabbed her hand at the last minute and stopped her.

"Gemma, wait, it's...it's...oh Merlin, I can't breathe." Peter sucked in another breathe, Sirius continuing to clap him on the back.

"Come on Pete; no dying on me today."

Peter nodded, standing up finally but looking pale. "Mary – she – ugh, I'm going to be sick."

"Mary?" Gemma asked, worry shooting through her, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Mulciber...he – bloody hell...he attacked her."

It was as if a rug had been pulled out from under her; the books she'd been holding just fell to the floor as she stood there in utter shock. Sirius was whispering something to Peter but it sounded as if they were a million miles away. Gemma could only think about when her mate left in the library, how she told her to go on alone and that she'd catch up. She should've found her books quicker, she should have gone with her so they could've walked back together.

She left Mary alone and now...

"Gemma? _Gemma_."

The sound of Sirius saying her name snapped her out of it a little; she was sure she'd never heard him say it before. Looking up into his grey eyes, she realized she was crying as he stood there unsure of what to do. "I was supposed to be with her."

"C'mon, this isn't your fault...don't start blaming yourself now. I told you –"

She held up a hand, cutting him off. "You don't _understand_, Sirius...I was supposed to be with her!"

"Mulciber would have just hurt you both, you couldn't have stopped it...no matter how strong you think you are."

"I left her alone! How don't you get how this is _my _fault?"

"Gemma…" Sirius just looked at her for another second, her tears falling faster now as he grabbed her books from the ground and then took her hand. Leading her through the corridors, Gemma barely realized she was walking at all as she kept torturing herself.

How badly had Mary been hurt? What was she going to look like when she saw her again? What had Mulciber done to her? She hadn't even realized they were going to the infirmary until Sirius was pulling her inside and setting the books down on an empty bed. His hands were suddenly on her shoulders, trying to get her to look at him but she couldn't.

"Do...do you know what happened?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah...Pete said he used the Imperius Curse –"

"What?" Gemma's face popped up, looking at him in shock. "But that's _illegal!_"

Sirius shrugged awkwardly, "I don't really think he was worried about that, Gemma. Just...stay calm, yeah? Mary's probably had enough excitement for the day."

"I can't do this...I can't," she wiped at her eyes, looking back at Sirius and feeling so weak all of a sudden. "Please...can you stay? Just until the others get here? I can't do this by myself."

"Yeah, of course...come on."

They began to walk again, slowly down the aisle until she could see her mate asleep on one of the beds. Her chestnut hair framed her head on the pillow, her body looking so small curled up tightly in a ball as if she was trying to protect herself from more harm. Gemma bit her lip, trying not to cry any more as she sat gingerly on the side of the bed and reached out to take Mary's hand.

"I'm so, _so _sorry, Mary."

Leaning over slowly, Gemma gently kissed her forehead as Mary slept on without even stirring a little. It was almost as if she was frozen that way, stuck in her tiny ball. "I gave her a sleeping draft," Madam Twombly was suddenly there, wearing a grim expression as she looked down at the both of them, "It'll keep her unconscious for a few hours at least."

"Oh...right. How was she? When she came in, I mean."

"A bit hysterical, I fear, but I think she was mostly afraid of just how easily he controlled her than anything else."

Gemma nodded, squeezing Mary's hand tighter. "Was she hurt physically?"

Madam Twombly nodded a little, and placed a hand on Gemma's shoulder. "I believe she may have twisted her ankle, but nothing serious in the end. Mental scars are much harder to heal though...it'll be a long recovery."

"Do you...do you know what Mulciber had her do under the curse?" She asked carefully, and the nurse only shook her head.

"I don't, no...I'm sorry, dear. Visiting hours are only for another hour, all right? I'll be back to escort you out then."

"I don't, I'm sorry. Visiting hours are only for another hour so I'll be back then to escort you out."

"Right, okay...thanks Madam Twombly."

"She'll be okay dear," the elderly woman assured her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly, "I'll do my best."

"I know."

But she didn't know, not really. Gemma couldn't imagine what it would be like to have someone in your head, making you do everything against your will and making you watch as your body fought against you. Mary must've been so terrified, watching herself do whatever Mulciber ordered and no way to fight back. She only wished she could talk to her, ask her if she was okay – but she couldn't.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Gemma didn't snap at him, she just asked Sirius honestly as he kept looking down at her. She hated seeing him pity her like that, but she didn't have enough energy to care right now. She just wanted to curl up herself and forget any of this had ever happened. "He warned me...I should've listened."

"Who warned you?" Sirius asked, both his hands back at her shoulders. "What did he warn you about?"

"He told me he couldn't protect us, said we'd get hurt...why didn't I warn Mary?"

"Who O'Malley, who?"

"Snape," she finally admitted, looking up at him, "Snape warned me. But I was too stupid to listen and now look..."

"You need to stop blaming yourself...it's not going to help MacDonald any. I know that too well myself," Sirius said the last part quietly, as if hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"Sirius, I–"

"Oh my God, Gemma! What happened?"

The girls, Remus, and James finally rushed into the infirmary, hastily making their way over to them and staring down at Mary in shock. Sirius let go of her and backed up from where he'd been standing; sitting down on the opposite bed, he watched as Lily pulled her into a tight hug and offered one last supporting smile. Gemma could feel her best friend crying into her shoulder even if she couldn't see it, all of this getting to them and scaring them.

All she could think about was how long it'd be until another muggleborn got attacked. How bad would it be the next time? If the Slytherin's didn't care about getting caught doing illegal curses, just how far would the go? It was the big question hanging in the air, all the girls sitting around Mary and only wishing they could somehow take away her pain. The boys watched over them wondering if they could even help them anymore.

The war had come to Hogwarts, and none of them were safe.


	4. Of Punishments and Protests

"How in the _fuck_ did Mulciber_ not_ get expelled?!"

Sirius was currently seething – both his hands clenched into tight, balled fists as he and his mates sat in the common room during free period. Mulciber had out right _attacked _Mary MacDonald with an Unforgivable Curse and was still walking the halls of Hogwarts as if he owned the place. He assumed Dumbledore would have kicked his arse out of school if not just send him straight to Azkaban, but he'd been wrong.

He couldn't even imagine how O'Malley was feeling right now.

"He said something about trying to reform him or some bollocks," James sighed, ruffling his hair as he sat across from him, "Make sure he doesn't up a Death Eater and what not."

"That bastard is way past that James...I just want to...to..."

"Kill him?" Peter filled in the blank.

"That sounds like the right phrase, yeah. Thanks, Pete."

"Killing him isn't going to help anything," Remus noted, quietly sitting on the floor and pulling at a hole in his jumper, "In fact, it'd probably just make things worse in the end."

Sirius groaned and sent his mate a look. "For who, exactly? Him? Who gives a shit about Mulciber?"

"Sirius, honestly, you don't need any more detentions right now...you're practically full up until October!"

"I really don't need your precious words of wisdom right now, Moony," he glared, pushing his hair out of his face and trying to calm down, "I just want to find him and bash his head into a wall."

They all sighed, as if the four of them were trying to hold back from killing Mulciber. "The funny thing is," Peter started, "you'd probably get expelled for that. Which, you know, is stupid when Mulciber had her up balancing on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower...he could have _actually_ bloody killed her!"

"I know, Pete, I know – it's maddening," Sirius sighed, slumping back into his chair, "Dumbledore has gone mental. Too many lemon drops or something; his brain is complete mush." Looking up as someone came down the girl's staircase, he noticed McKinnon brushing back her blonde hair and giving him a small smile.

"How's it going, boys?" She asked, flopping down next to James on the couch, "What's with the sour faces?"

"You heard about Mulciber, right?" Sirius asked carefully, not wanting to be the one to upset her. "That he's only getting a slap on the wrist?"

She nodded a bit solemnly, messing with her heavily pieced ear. "Yeah, I did – Gems and I were just coming up with a way to dispose of the body."

"Feed it to the giant squid?" James offered.

"You've thought of this too?" They all nodded, McKinnon laughing, "Well, at least we have you blokes behind us."

When the bell rang out signaling that it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts, they all stood and grabbed their things before heading towards the portrait hole. Looking back over his shoulder once, he noticed O'Malley coming down to join McKinnon; the small Irish girl looked past the point of exhausted. Dark blue circles lingered under her eyes and she dragged her feet a bit after catching up with them. Sirius knew she'd spent the night with MacDonald after fighting Twombly on it, and he hadn't seen her in Transfiguration, so he figured she'd taken the day off.

"The Marauders are plotting his demise too," he heard McKinnon tell her, O'Malley laughing a little.

"Good. At least someone will take care of him then...and I swear to God Mar, if he as much _looks _at me in class...I won't even stop to think before kicking him in the bollocks."

There was a murmur of agreement and Sirius thought how good a show that would've been. "Mary's coming down at dinner, right? Twombly wants her back with us that soon?" McKinnon went on.

"Well, Mare says she's fine, and Twombly said it'd be good for her not to be up there alone for too long...but you know Mary. She never tells anyone how she's really feeling."

"Good ol' exploding Mary – I expect something dramatic in the future."

"Sounds about right...God, I just want to bash his head in and hope he gets a bloody clue."

Sirius smirked, O'Malley as keen as him to get payback when he knew she wasn't the kind of girl to ever do that sort of thing. Walking into class, he headed over to sit down and gave a small grin when O'Malley settled next to him. She was quick to pull out all her things and then rested her head on the desk as he looked over at James and noticed Mulciber sitting across from them.

The cocky Slytherin was sitting with his feet up on the desk and leaning back in his chair, joking about the attack like it was a big old fun party he'd had. Sirius couldn't help grabbing his wand and coughing a spell into his hand that sent Mulciber's chair flying back into the wall. His head made a nice thump; his body slumping to the ground as Sirius whistled on idly and smirked when the idiot started screaming.

"Who did it? Huh?" Mulciber was staring at each of them, pointing with his wand. "Which one of you fucking Gryffindor's did it?!"

"Aw, Mulcy – did you have a nice fall?" Sirius asked, sending him a little wink.

"Yeah, that looked like a blast to me." James added, throwing up a hand for a high-five as Sirius clapped it.

"Fuck you both – _who did it_?"

"God knows you probably did it yourself, Mulciber," Gemma said tiredly, "Couldn't happen to a nicer _twat_."

Sirius's eyes went wide for a second before turning back to Mulciber as he began shouting again. "Better watch your mouth before you end up like your little friend, O'Malley."

It was no surprise that O'Malley jumped from her seat a second later; wand at the ready, Mulciber moved to get in the ready too, but he was too late. She sent a spell faster than Sirius had ever seen – blue sparks hitting the Slytherin hard in the chest and sending him back into the wall once again. Though, this time it wasn't just a little fall, no; O'Malley had sent a hex that had Mulciber swelling up all over, resembling a bright red marshmallow.

"You little bitch," Rosier was standing now, his wand flourishing in the air as he made to send a curse at her but Sirius was faster. Jumping in front of O'Malley and defending it back, Rosier fell to the ground and let it bounce off the wall behind him.

"That was a nice try, Evan...but you missed."

"When are you going to learn your place, Black?" Rosier spat, standing again with his wand at the ready.

"Oh bugger off – I'm really tired of the whole Death Eater spiel."

"What is going on here?!" Professor Lightfoot walked in just in time; a cage held in front of him but that couldn't really hide the shocked look on his face. "Rosier – take Mulciber to the infirmary immediately so he can be deflated. Black...detention with me. Friday."

"Professor," O'Malley stood back up, "I really –"

"No need to defend him, Miss O'Malley," Lightfoot assured her, "Mr. Black and I are very used to these little weekly meetings by now."

"I'm the one that sent the curse at Mulciber, Professor Lightwood," O'Malley continued, standing tall as if ready to take her punishment head on, "I'm the one who deserves the detention."

Sirius just stared at her along with the rest of the class; it would have been _so _easy to just let him take the fall and honestly, he probably would have taken it without another word. O'Malley had never gotten into trouble, even if she did break the rules rarely in the past, and Sirius would have let her keep that record. But, at the same time, he knew she wasn't someone who'd let him take the blame for something he didn't do.

Unlike most people.

"He was about to attack her though, sir – we all saw him!" James piped up, standing up out of his seat to defend her.

"Rosier too!" Lily joined in, "He was going to hurt her before Sirius defended her!"

Sirius just nodded, sitting back in his chair and kicking up his feet. "It's true...the bloke had it coming for days now."

"Even if that is true, Mr. Black, we do _not _solve our problems with fighting. We take them to a Professor," Lightfoot's mustache twitched under his nose, "Miss O'Malley, please join Mr. Black and myself for that detention on Friday. Am I understood?"

"Yes, of course, Professor Lightfoot."

"Good, now – let's delve into our discussion for the day, shall we? Get out your parchments, class."

Sirius let out a long sigh, resting his feet back on the ground again as he took out his supplies. Idly sketching along the margins as Lightfoot began his lecture, he was slowly slipping into a hazy state before a note landed next to his hand on the desk. Searching around, he caught O'Malley's eye next to him and she gestured for him to open it up.

_Thanks, Sirius...again. That's twice in the past two days you've helped me out, and I guess I should thank you for the stairs too. You really need to stop before I feel like I owe you something. Pass on my thanks to James, too...will you? _– _G.M. _

_You do owe me, O'Malley – you owe me big. I think your undying love should start things off well. Also being my slave for a day, I think that'd make things even. – S.B._

_No thanks needed Gems, nice shot! – J.P. _

_The day hell freezes over is the day I'm your slave, Black. Don't even think about it because it is __not__ going to happen, no matter what it entails.__ – G.M. _

_Just doing my laundry, giving me back rubs, and feeding me bon bons; I think you'll live, love. It's only one day after all. – S.B._

_Go die, Black. – G.M._

_Yeah, gross Padfoot; G would die if she even got near your laundry. I'm surprised the house elves make it through. – J.P._

_Prongs, how are you even writing on here? I haven't seen you even take the bloody note! –S.B._

_All my mystical and magical ways, of course. –J.P._

_Did you really just call yourself __magical__?__ – G.M._

_What? I tell nothing but the truth. – J.P._

_You're a duffer, Prongs; I don't even know why I associate with you. – S.B._

_Big word there, Black...a whole nine letters. Bravo! – G.M._

_Shut it, Leprechaun. – S.B._

_I'm killing you later for that, just so you know. I think I'll keep this rebellious streak going with a nice murder. – G.M._

_That's so mean, I helped you, remember? You make me cry, O'Malley. – S.B._

_I didn't know you were even capable of tears; color me amazed. – G.M._

_Snape is giving you sexy eyes Sirius, I'd stop looking so chipper. – J.P._

_Ugh, I just lost my lunch. Thanks mate.—S.B._

_Merlin's beard, so did I. Thanks James. – G.M._

_No problem! – J.P._

Sirius laughed just as O'Malley cracked up and they both hid their faces when Professor Lightfoot turned to give them both a glare. It wasn't long until she was back to her note taking and he was doodling a quidditch pitch complete with moving players. It was entertaining at least; Sirius sending Slytherin's towards goal posts and the drawing them exploding. Most might take a look at this and think he needed counseling or it was a cry for help, but Sirius honestly just want to rough a few of them up.

When class was over, he watched O'Malley running up the stairs to get to Arithmancy as the rest of them headed outside for Care of Magical Creatures. Draping an arm over James's shoulder and punching Pete in the arm, they all walked down the hill towards Professor Kettleburn who was currently occupying Hagrid's garden patch.

"Are we sneaking out this weekend?" Sirius asked the rest of the Marauders, keeping back behind everyone else, "I'm dying for a good bottle of firewhiskey."

"Says the alcoholic," Remus joked. "Don't you have detention all weekend?"

He shook his head, a smile gracing his face. "Not on Sunday, my good Moony. I'm pretty sure no teacher in their right mind would have detention on a Sunday – I'm sure even they like a day off now and again. It's like freedom day for everyone!"

"You're nutters Padfoot," James snorted, "completely mad."

"Stuff it, Prongs."

"But anyway, I bet we can sneak out after your detention on Saturday," his best mate grinned, "Make it back late but hey, we can sleep in Sunday!"

"You forget you're serving that one with me, Prongs. Remember?"

James cursed, kicking his foot into the ground. "Yeah, I guess I forgot. Bloody Snape turning us in for one stupid prank."

"He's a real winner, that Snivellus."

"Can you guys grab some candy too?" Peter asked, all of them taking seats on the grass as the Hufflepuff's came to join them. "I'm in some dire need of treacle fudge."

"Of course, Pete – I've got a knackering for some Peppermint Imps anyway, so we might as well stock up on sweets." Sirius agreed, laying back and sending a wink over at a pretty blonde Hufflepuff with pigtails.

"I don't understand your obsession with those." James muttered, ripping grass out of the ground and throwing it over at Remus. "They're just…peppermint. And they make you smoke out the ears...why are you addicted to them?"

"They're delicious? Fuck Prongs, you like Licorice Wands; they're just licorice in the shape of wands. A muggle could make those!"

"Are you two really arguing about sweets? You're giving me a headache." Remus yawned, tossing a pebble at James's head in retaliation for the grass.

"You are no fun, Remus." Peter said tiredly.

"Yeah, Pete's right. Got another stick up your bum Moony? We had a hard enough time getting the last one out! Though," he smirked, taking a rock to the shoulder from his mate, "it was as big as a tree."

"Very funny, Sirius. Your arse humor is ever so entertaining."

"C'mon mate, I thought it was funny!" Remus simply replied with another rock thrown right between his eyes. Sirius groaned and flicked it away before sitting up again and listening to Kettleburn discussing the first creature they got to see this year. It was sure to be a doozy and Sirius only wondered how many limbs his professor would be sacrificing this year alone.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, the Marauders left behind the pumpkin patch with new plasters on their fingers and settled on the edge of the Great Lake. Looking around at the other students gathering around on such a nice day, he spotted a few Ravenclaws as well as McKinnon, Evans, and O'Malley sitting down to study.<p>

Glancing back at his mates, he noticed James had spotted them as well and shook his head. "Stop staring at Evans, Prongs – you're already drooling like a twat."

"I hate her," James sighed, "I hate her and her stupid red hair."

"There ya go, mate – get angry."

"And her stupid green eyes...and her stupid freckles...and her stupid...her stupid..."

"Her stupid what? Spit it out James. We can't lose you now!" Peter clapped him on the back, Sirius and Remus just laughing, "Her stupid face? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes! Exactly Pete! Her stupid face. It's so…so…stupid."

"A man of so many words." Remus rolled his eyes and yawned, settling back on the grass with the new issue of the Daily Prophet. "Smartest man I know."

"Oh stuff it, Moony," James scoffed, "Stupid is the best word for it."

"Of course it is."

"Just look at her being all…" James gestured his hands around as Sirius laughed again, his mate totally in love and lost to the ginger girl.

"Stupid." Peter filled in the blank.

"Yes, Wormtail...stupid."

Smirking, Sirius turned back and looked over at Evans across the water as she tossed in stones. James had a right to fancy her though, she was a fit bird, but Sirius hadn't really realized that until James started going on about her and had yet to stop. He could still remember the day in their fifth year, Prongs walking into the dorm looking dazed and commenting that Evans had smacked him.

And that was it; love at first hit – James Potter was a kinky bloke.

"So then," Sirius looked back to James, "You well and over her, Prongs?"

"Completely – don't fancy her one bit."

"That means I can try and pull her then," he smiled, "yeah?"

"_WHAT!?_" The shout rang out all over the grounds; everyone on the lake looked over at them as Sirius rolled on the grass laughing and Remus broke down in hysterics beneath his paper. Peter was the only one trying to console James, the look on his face too priceless. "I _hate _you, Sirius Black."

"Oh no! Do you hate my stupid face? And my stupid hair?" Sirius pouted, listening to Remus nearly about to piss himself, "I don't know if I can stand it!"

James glared at him through slitted eyes. "I will push you in the lake."

"I'd like to see you try." Sirius joked. "I'm all muscle and you're nothing but pasty skin and bones."

"Bullshit, I've seen you naked."

Sirius chuckled. "Oh, cheeky boy. Like a good look at my bum?"

"That's it!" James stood, running towards him. "In you go!" Sirius made to move out of the way but he wasn't fast enough; James had him rolling down faster than he liked and soon he splashed loudly into the cool shallow water as everyone broke out into laughter.

Standing up and coughing out water, he looked over at the girls laughing at him and glared through his soaked hair. Evans and McKinnon were quick to move but O'Malley hadn't been paying any attention whatsoever and sat there reading another one of her books. Smirking evilly, Sirius knew he'd be paying for this later but didn't really care.

"Hey, O'Malley!" He called out, sloshing towards her, "Feeling a bit hot?"

Just as she moved to look up at him, Sirius shook himself as if he were a dog and sprayed her with cold water droplets as they fell from his hair. O'Malley's mouth opened in a shocked look, wet spots collecting around her freckles as he gave her a big toothy grin and watched as she threw down her book. Standing up, she kicked off her shoes and stomped towards him angrily.

"What, _exactly_, is your problem, Black?" She spat, Sirius lifting his hands up in surrender.

"That's a pretty scary face you've got there, Leprechaun."

"Why the hell did you just shake water all over me?" She shouted again, his mates laughing somewhere behind him as he backed up a little.

"I dunno," he admitted, "Guess I thought it'd be a good laugh."

"Did you?" Her face was red, now walking in the water as he held his ground. "Did you _really_?"

"Yeah…I did."

"Why don't you stop acting like your wand size and grow up!"

O'Malley took two more steps towards him and pushed on him _hard_, sending him backwards into the water as he reached out to try and grab onto something. That something, it turns out, was O'Malley's arms and she quickly fell in on top of him with a loud splash. Sinking down into the deeper water, her feet moved fast and kicked out and right into Sirius's shins as he let her go and then both resurfaced. Shaking his head again, he looked over just as O'Malley spit a long stream of water right into his face.

"Who's acting their wand size now, Leprechaun?"

"I hate you." She swore, muttering under her breath as she started back towards the grass.

"Ah, c'mon," he called after her, "You look adorable all wet!"

"Stupid boys."

"Nice arse, O'Malley!" He shouted once last time, watching as she turned and flipped two fingers up at him. Sirius laughed, swimming back towards his mates and collapsing next to them. "Pretty sure she loves me, boys."

"I think she's closer to kill you," Remus laughed, "but think what you like, Sirius."

"Oh, right, you still fancy her, don't you, Moony?" He asked curiously, watching as his mate's cheeks burned red beneath his scars. "I'll take that as a yes."

Remus shook his head, getting back to his paper. "I don't, honestly. I'm done fancying her...it's been three years for God's sake."

"Aw, but you blushed like a little girl," he taunted on.

"I don't fancy her Sirius – so leave it already."

Shrugging, he pushed his wet hair back and looked over at O'Malley drying herself with a spell as James butted in. "Whatever you say mate, but you could definitely do worse. She's cute."

"And smart." Peter added.

"And has a nice arse." Sirius repeated again.

"Stuff it, you three. And if you're so keen on her arse, Sirius, why don't you ask her out?" Remus asked irritably, not looking up from the Prophet.

Shaking his head, he laid back down. "O'Malley isn't the snogging type, Moony. She's probably the clingy type...and I'm no clingy guy."

"And you're saying I am?"

He shrugged, looking back up into honey brown eyes. "You two would make a good couple, is all. Books, jumpers...I can imagine it being really sickening."

"For the last time," Remus gritted his teeth, "I. Don't. Fancy. Gemma."

"Uh-huh, sure...so, you think she's snogged anyone since Gideon Prewett?" He mused, finding O'Malley again as she and her mates started to walk off. Sirius had never thought of her much unless she was right beside him; she was a library dweller and he was a cupboard dweller – their paths never crossed and he doubted they ever would. She was just a girl, sometimes almost a mate, but never someone he considered snogging. "Didn't you dare him, James?"

"Yep, it was funny," he smiled, "But I bet she has. Like I said, she's cute, and really nice.'

"Maybe you should date her James," Peter thought aloud, "You could get over stupid Evans."

"No, Pete – I think I speak for G as well when I say that's never going to happen."

Peter just shrugged and Sirius could practically see the little gears turning in his head. "Then I will!"

"Go for it, Wormtail!" Sirius laughed, knowing the poor boy didn't have a chance in hell. Though, he figured not many did. O'Malley was married to her books and there didn't seem to be a divorce in sight. "See if you can squeeze between her and her studies, yeah? I'd love to see that happen."

"Are you sure you're okay with it, Moony?" Peter asked timidly, now biting at his thumb like he always did when he was nervous. "I don't want to step on anyone's toes."

"Bloody hell, I don't fancy Gemma! Get over it! Move on!"

"Merlin's pants," Sirius laughed, poking his mate on the forehead, "Doth protests too much."

"Stop quoting accurate Shakespeare," Remus glared, even though he seemed slightly impressed he'd remembered whatever that bloke's stupid books said, "And get off the subject."

"Right, so," Sirius sighed, "How about we get away from girls?"

"What? Getting away from girls?" James jumped up, rushing over as he felt along Sirius's forehead, "I think you're ill, mate!"

"Stuff it, Potter," Sirius groaned, swatting him away, "We don't have to talk about them all afternoon, you know. How about we get back to Mucliber? What are we planning to do?"

Remus dropped his paper and looked at him. "I thought we'd settled on _nothing_."

"Nothing is a Hufflepuff's way, Moony." James said with a grin, "And we're Gryffindors."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, well said mate."

"So what?" Remus countered, "We kill him?"

"That's the Slytherin's way."

"Right-o Peter. So, I guess we're going with a good maiming?"

"Did you just use maim correctly?" Remus teased, looking at him with his head cocked to the right. "Are you sure you're not ill or dying?"

"Stop being a tosser, Moony." Sirius sighed.

"Okay, I say I just walk right up to him and punch him in that ugly face of his." James settled it, looking more excited than a kid on Christmas.

"The old Potter method then?" Peter asked.

"I don't think you get to claim punching, Prongs." Sirius said, flexing his hand. "I'm sure someone else did it before you."

"Not as sexily as I do it."

"Right," Peter laughed, "that's true."

"Thanks Pete."

"Back on topic!" Sirius stood and began pacing as they decided on their strategy. "After Prongs punches his face in, I think we do a little one-two."

"Not one-two, you guys got detention for a month last time." Remus groaned, standing up to brush off the back of his trousers.

"No one will catch us this time." Sirius tried to promise.

Remus didn't seem to buy it though. "Like Mulciber wouldn't tell."

"Fuck it," Sirius stood up beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "If I don't get to kill him, I want to do a walloping one-two!"

"Fine, but I'm not going to be a part of it."

"Can't tarnish the little prefect's record this year, can we?"

"I'll just see you guys at dinner."

Watching as Remus went, he turned back to James and Peter and got a really mischievous look on his face. "Are we ready blokes?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at, Prongs?" Sirius asked later, the three of them inside and waiting for Mulciber to show up as James blocked his view. "Is he coming yet or are you just using your big head to annoy me?"<p>

"It's just Snivellus, but Mulciber should be here soon. Also," James looked up at him, "my head is proportionate to my sexy body, thanks much."

Shaking his head, he watched as Snape passed by and twirled his wand through his fingers, "We could attack Snivellus, you know. It's always fun."

"No, no...let's hold back for Mulciber."

"Fine." Sirius pouted, leaning against the wall and playing with the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. "You're no fun anymore, James."

"Sorry mate, but we have to be stealthy."

Sliding down the wall, Sirius stared down at his trainers and threw his fags up and down trying not to fall asleep. If he wasn't so excited about giving Mulciber a good one-two, he'd probably be up in bed sleeping off a long day and drooling on his pillow. But giving the arse what he deserved seemed like a lot more fun.

Beginning to sing under his breath, Sirius moved his feet to the beat as they waited for the stupid bloke to get his fat arse up from the dungeons.

"_When it's late at night, and your witch is out, you start to think, that she's not so honest. _

_She never floo's, not even an owl, and she's out so long, being such a tempest."_

"Are you singing 'Howl at the Moon'?" Peter yawned, "Remus hates that song."

"Yeah, but Remus isn't here Pete."

"Shut up, both of you," James whispered suddenly, "He's coming."

Sirius's face perked up in an instant; standing up quickly and getting his wand ready, the three of them slid out in front of Mulciber and trapped him in the corridor. His face was still a bit swollen from O'Malley's hex, but the second James punched him hard in the nose, it began to swell up again just beautifully. Sirius couldn't help barking out a laugh before Peter and him used their wands to finish the job.

Mulciber stood there in shock, suddenly a hundred different shades of purple and his hair lying in a circle around him on the floor. The three of them were laughing so hard they were practically pissing; not only was he purple and hairless, but he was in his tighty whities with a gorgeous elephant trunk for a nose and 'I Love Muggleborns' tattooed across his chest in welts.

It was a thing of beauty.

"Ah, the good ol' one-two." James said happily.

"It's a masterpiece," Sirius grinned, wrapping his arms around his mates, "I'm so proud of us."

"Black! Potter! Pettigrew!"

"And McGonagall comes to the bloody rescue." Sirius turned slowly with his mates, looking at the angry Scottish woman storming towards them. Though, for some reason, she didn't look all that upset.

"Mulciber, go to the hospital wing. You three…with me."

Dragging his feet with his mates, they all followed her down the corridor towards her office with a bit of nerves but no regrets. Peter looked about ready to puke while James looked proud and rubbed at his knuckles. Sirius could see they were swelling up, realizing his mate's hand must've connected with the bone in Mulciber's nose to be that black and blue. Though, it dawned on him suddenly that McGonagall had sent Mulciber bleeding and in nothing more than his tighty whities up to the infirmary.

He couldn't help his look of pride.

"So then Minnie," he said as they shut the door behind them, "How bad is it this time?

McGonagall gave him a hard glare over her glasses as he looked past her and up at the ceiling to escape the look. "If you keep calling me that, you'll never graduate, Mr. Black."

"Sorry, Professor."

"Now, seeing that you three have broken the rules yet again, and quite horribly so – " they all prepared for the worst, "you will all have detention this Friday. I think Professor Lightfoot is running it, so make sure you're there. Eight o'clock sharp!"

"Just Friday?"

"Yes, Mr. Black. Unless you'd like more?" She had a little glint in her eye, something sparkling between amusement and pride. "I'll see you all in class tomorrow."

"See you then!" James smiled, all of them escaping before she changed her mind. "Has she gone mental?"

"Maybe she hates him too." Peter said, happy now that they weren't expelled or anything.

"Of course she hates him, Wormtail. He attacked one of her students, and old Minnie hates people that touch her dear students."

"You don't mess with the Gryffindors!" James cheered.

"Huzzah!" Sirius shouted, accepting the stares he got as they walked in the Great Hall happily. Stopping to send a wink at a group of girls, he walked away to the sound of giggling and smiling even that much wider.

Heading down to the Gryffindor table, he spotted MacDonald back and sitting between her mates. She look all right, her face lower than usual as they talked, but otherwise she looked better than he thought she would. Sirius and James both slid next to Remus as he stared at them and watched James rub at his knuckles.

"All right there, MacDonald?" Sirius asked, her eyes finding him and giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay...thanks." She pushed her hair back behind her ear, scraping at her plate with her fork as Sirius remembered O'Malley saying she bottled things up.

"Well, if it helps any," James grinned like a loon, "I just punched Mulciber!"

"Again?" Lily asked, sighing but not overly upset, "Why are you always punching things, Potter?"

"C'mon Lily – he was begging for it!"

"I, for one, am absolutely in love with you for doing that," O'Malley laughed, pouring out ice from her goblet and wrapping it up in a cloth napkin, "Here, put this on your hand."

"You love _him_?" Sirius complained, "You're supposed to love me!"

"Oh, go and fall off a cliff, Black."

"Harsh, Leprechaun," he joked, "You know...I just cursed him and sent him to the hospital wing in his underpants! Don't I get a congratulatory shag or something?

"I helped!" Peter chimed in.

"Well done Peter," O'Malley smiled, ignoring Sirius, "I'm sure you were brilliant."

"Why won't you love me?"

"It's because of your face. I don't like your face."

"What? Everyone loves my face!" He said, defeated even though O'Malley was smiling at him.

"Do they really?"

"Oh yes, people come from far away to gaze upon my face. It is said to be as beautiful as a million rubies, at least that's what the Queen said. She wanted me to marry some beautiful royal but I declined; I said I'd only marry for love."

"Dear Lord," Remus interrupted, "Here he goes."

"Shut up Remus. Anyway, as I was saying; people travel across desserts and seas, all to see the perfection that is my face. People offer me money, jewels, women…all just to look at me. It's flattering and yet, I feel insecure. I mean, obviously I shouldn't hide my face and keep it to myself, but sometimes I just don't feel that pretty."

"Do you ever shut up?" McKinnon sighed, flicking potatoes at him.

"You hate me too, McKinnon?"

She nodded with a big smile. "Only when you run off with your mouth and waste my time...so always."

"I am offended."

"Oh we wouldn't want that, would we?" O'Malley said, shaking her head as if pitying him. "Maybe we should leave so people can come and gaze upon your face."

"Don't go on my behalf, O'Malley. Unless you can't take my beauty."

"Yes, that's it. You're just too bloody gorgeous for me."

"At least you finally admitted it."

"I hope there's rocks at the bottom of that cliff you fall off."

"Sharp ones." McKinnon added.

"Pointy even." Evans said with a grin.

"Aw, now all the girls are ganging up on me." Sirius whined, looking towards Remus for support, but he only shrugged. "I feel so alone."

"I'm pretty sure your fan club is bigger than your head…and that's saying something." O'Malley smirked, sliding a spoonful of pudding in her mouth as he shook his head. "You will never learn."

"Never learn what?"

"That not all girls want to shag you." O'Malley said simply.

"False."

"True."

"False."

"True!"

"I could get any girl in the Great Hall to shag me."

"You're looking at four," O'Malley looked down at her mates and then changed her mind "…well, three that wouldn't."

"Three, huh?" Sirius smirked, McKinnon giving herself away as she punched O'Malley in the shoulder. "So McKinnon would take a spin in my bed then?"

"No…I'm dating Fabian." She said easily, as if that would stop the teasing.

"I thought you two were just shagging?"

"Still…I like Fabian."

Shrugging, he winked at her and watched her stick her tongue out in return. "My curtains are always open, McKinnon."

"Oh God Sirius, get over yourself." O'Malley groaned.

He pouted at her, the Irish girl just shaking her head and turning to talk to Evans but was stopped short. Evans and James were arguing, Remus was reading and ignoring everyone, and Peter was stuffing his face; even MacDonald looked happier as they fell back into their norm. He wondered if she enjoyed his story.

"Oh," Sirius remember suddenly, turning again, "O'Malley?"

She turned, staring up at him with wary blue eyes. "What now?"

"C'mon, it's happy news!" He grinned, poking her in both her cheeks. "You've got three amazingly handsome detention mates now!"

"Oh Lord above," she whined, Sirius blowing her a kiss, "Please save me."


	5. Rejections & Cross Words

"_Stupid mudblood."_

"_Filthy bitch, you don't belong here." _

"_Why don't you just kill yourself so we don't have to get our hands dirty?"_

"_I can't believe we've even let you exist this long." _

Those were just some of things that Gemma had heard whispered behind her by Slytherins the past few days. That, and over a dozen notes passed in class showing her being hexed or killed before burning up in her fingers. The plasters wrapped around her new burns was evidence enough, but there hadn't been a single severe punishment for any of it. It wasn't only happening to Gemma either; Lily was getting some threats, as well as Mary, but she had been getting the blunt of it ever since she'd hexed Mulciber.

"Hey there, mudblood," she heard someone behind her after dinner one night as she came back from the library; his voice low as she quickened her pace to get away from him.

"Don't you have better things to do?" She asked over her shoulder, catching just a glimpse of Regulus Black trailing behind her. His right hand was idly twirling his wand, preparing to hex her in the back the second she took her eyes off him.

"Maybe...but hurting you seems like a good time right now." Regulus taunted, a smirk so like his brother's gracing his face. The evil laced in it though, the resentment in his eyes – that was nothing like Sirius.

"Just leave me alone, all right? I don't have time for –"

"There you are, G!" James's voice was suddenly loud in the corridor, Gemma finally turning back from Regulus to see him jogging towards her. "I've been looking for you everywhere...how's life?"

Gemma snorted, rolling her eyes as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they slowly walked away from Regulus. "Oh, simply smashing – can't you tell?"

"I thought it seemed like you were having a blast – are we still on for our fancy dinner party?"

"Oh yes," she continued on, finally feeling her heart slow from the adrenaline and fear she'd been experiencing, "I'm so utterly excited for caviar and croissants."

James laughed, turning back once and giving her a tight squeeze before dropping his arm. "And the coast is clear."

"Thanks James."

"Not a problem, G. I mean, it's the least I could do knowing you would have missed your very first detention if you'd been hexed!" He smirked as she pulled a face, "Wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Yeah," Gemma stopped, "Maybe I'll just go back and talk to Regulus."

James shook his head and grabbed her arm. "Har, har, G – in we go."

After giving the password to the Fat Lady, they walked in and separated at the stairs to go up to their dorms. Walking up quickly and opening the door, she saw Marlene, Mary, and Lily all sitting around with their books open and still snacking on bits of food they'd snuck up from dinner.

"Have any trouble on the way back, Gems?" Marlene asked, standing up to ready herself for a late night stroll with Fabian. "Find any fun?"

She just shrugged and took off her cardigan, "Regulus had fun stalking me for a bit, but James came and saved me..._again_. I swear, it's like the Marauders always know where we are." Gemma sighed, kicking off her shoes before sitting down. "It's kinda creeping me out, if I'm honest."

"It is weird," agreed Lily, "I mean, I was all the way out by the lake and Sirius popped up just at the last second when Mulciber started walking towards me. I didn't even realize he was on the grounds."

"Same with Remus the other day," added Mary, "He just popped up in the library yesterday. Not that he isn't in there all the time to begin with, but he definitely was no where near me until Rosier started poking around my section."

"Obviously something odd is going on; we'll have to get to the bottom of this at some point."

"Whatever you say, Sherlock," Gemma smiled as Lily shot her a look. Falling back into her bed, she changed the subject with a low groan. "Speaking of the creepy stalkers, I have to go meet up with three of them in a bit. You know," she said, sitting back up, "I don't even know how to _act _in a detention."

"As if you're terribly sorry and you'll never, _ever _do it again? It can't be that bad Gemma." Lily grinned, which in turn made her shake her head with a small laugh. Obviously it couldn't be _that _bad; it wasn't as if Lightfoot would drop her grade for getting into trouble once, but this wasn't like her. Maybe she'd hexed Rosier once in the past, and sure she'd done a random other few things, but this wasn't her.

Though, she figured, Mulciber wasn't a person to bring out the best in others. She wouldn't have hexed him in the first place if he didn't go bragging about attacking Mary, so wasn't it _his _fault? At least that's what she was going to tell herself, that it was all his fault and he drove her to the breaking point. Gemma knew well enough it was her own temper that had landed her in detention though, Mulciber only helped by goading her.

Gemma just feared how many _more _detentions she'd end up getting if the Slytherin's continued testing her patience. The threats, the name calling, everything that had been happening; she liked to joke and act like it was all silly, but after what had happened to Mary, Gemma wasn't so sure how much longer she'd be able to take it as if they were simply offhand comments sent her way.

She thought she'd always be safe at Hogwarts, that Dumbledore would watch over them, but she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Professor Lightfoot is probably the best teacher to serve a detention with," Marlene piped up, Gemma breaking from her train of thought, "The two times I had him, he let me off pretty easy."

"That's because you were in detention for snogging in the wrong place; I hexed another student, Mar." She said honestly, standing up again to change out of her uniform and into some bellbottoms and a jumper before grabbing her trainers.

"It's not like he didn't deserve it."

"I know that," Gemma sighed, turning back to Marlene, "but really, it's not as if he's going to let me do my homework for swelling up Mulciber's head."

Mary snorted from the floor, working on missed homework. "That was pretty hilarious though, Gems – I saw him when he came in; he looked like a big welt ready to burst!"

"Funny or not, I'm _so _stupid. I should have just let him talk and not let it get to me, not go off on him." She stared at Mary, her friend looking back with a little smile, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking that your amazingly awesome mate got attacked by that prat and he deserved a good arse whooping."

Gemma laughed a little, looking down at her and noticing the shaking still in her hands. It'd been a few days now but she was still refusing to walk anywhere alone or go out after dinner. She didn't blame her, she wouldn't know how to act after being put under the Imperius Curse either, but she was worried on how long it was going to take for her to snap out of it. Mary had become more closed off, if that was possible, and she obviously wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Gemma just wanted to assure her it'd be okay.

"No truer words have _ever _been spoken, Mare." Gemma smiled, watching as Mary stood up and enveloped her in a bear hug. "Kinda wish I was there when James punched him though."

Mary laughed, nodding as she pulled back and looked down at her. "Me too, but you'll be okay, you know – James and Sirius won't torture you too much. And Peter will probably barely say a word...you know him. Can't hardly look a girl in the eyes."

"Do you _know _James Potter and Sirius Black, Mary? Sure you didn't suffer some brain damage?" Gemma teased, Mary just shaking her head.

"Well fine; James won't torture you too much and Sirius will probably drive you up the bloody wall, but he does that to us all," she admitted, hugging her tightly again as Gemma laughed in agreement.

"And on that lovely note, I should get going off to my doom and despair."

"Oh come on you drama queen," Lily snorted, ripping her from Mary's hug and pushing her towards the door, "just go and get your scrawny arse down there."

Turning to give her a glare, she laughed and jogged down the steps into the common room and said hello to a few younger students. Checking her pocket to make sure she had her wand, Gemma drew it out just as she got to the portrait hole to prepare herself should she need it. Saying goodbye to the Fat Lady, she headed towards the staircase and stepped on to wait as they swung around to the right floor.

"Oh...hey, Gemma."

Turning back, she hadn't even realized Peter was behind her and yet there he was; standing sheepishly a few steps above her with his round cheeks stained red and his straw blond hair mussed up like he'd been running his hands through it constantly. "Hi, Peter. You okay?"

"Yeah, of course...so, what are you up to tonight?"

"I have detention with you, remember?" She laughed, watching as he nodded awkwardly and laughed a little nervously.

"Right...duh, I must've forgot."

She just shrugged, watching as he came down to stand next to her. "I'm sure we're in for loads of fun."

Peter snorted, looking ather finally. "Sirius and James do know how to make detention a party – they're basically pros at it."

"Do they really?"

"Yeah, you'll be okay," he assured her with a smile, "It's not so bad."

"That's what people keep telling me."

"You...um, you doing anything fun this weekend?" His fair eyebrows shot up high on his forehead as if punctuating his question with an exclamation point.

"Homework, mostly," she said honestly, "I have plans with Remus actually, to study for the exam next week. And then Mary and I were going to lay around and read magazines or something that she likes to help cheer her up. What are you up to?"

"Remus? You've...you've got plans with Remus?"

Gemma looked at him oddly before nodding and getting off the stairs to begin walking again. "Yeah, just study plans, nothing too scandalous. Peter, please, don't tell me you're in this with Lily and trying to get me to date him. I really don't fancy Remus that way, honestly; I mean, he's really sweet and all...but I just don't." She told him plainly, cheeks burning as she tried to give him a small smile to assure him she didn't.

"No, no, _no_!" Peter waved his hands, stopping suddenly, "I wasn't trying to do that at all!"

"Oh...right then. Good."

He smiled, face redder than hers and pulling at his shirt as if searching for a stain. "I was just...you know..._wondering_...if...well, you know...dating?"

"Peter," she sighed, starting to walk again, "I just said I didn't fancy Remus–"

"No! I just...I mean, do you...wanna... . .me?"

"_Oh_."

He laughed a little, kicking at the floor as Gemma swallowed and wished there was some way to escape this awkward situation. "I mean, you know...ugh, I'm such shit at this!"

"Peter, please, it's just–"

"No, really, I'm terrible, you don't have to try and make me feel better. Sirius is always so bloody _smooth _and girls just fall for it and here I am, making a muck of things."

Gemma reached out, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Peter, it's fine, really. You're cute, you know?"

"You really think so?" Peter looked so happy in that moment that Gemma feared she'd given him too much hope.

"Yeah, I do, I'm sure lots of girls do. It's just, well...I don't–"

"You don't want to date me, I get it."

She sighed, trying to console him but he pulled away. "I'm sorry Peter, really, but if it's any consolation...I wouldn't date Sirius either. Or James. Or anyone in this bloody school. I'm just, well...I'm not really looking for any sort of relationship. It's not really my scene, and I haven't even fancied anyone in _ages_."

"So Sirius was right," Peter looked back at her, sadness and anger mixing in his eyes, "There's no point."

"No point?"

"In asking you out. You're married to your books, completely unaccessible, no point in trying to snog you. _Shut off_."

Gemma stared in shock as he walked away quickly, head hung low and his shoulders dropped like he was a puppy who'd peed in the corner. But he'd done more than that; he'd utterly _humiliated _her and left for her to deal with this bomb he'd set off in her head. She was speechless, cheeks burning so bright in embarrassment that she could feel the heat coming off of them when her fingers brushed past to push back her hair.

_Is that really how he sees me? How they __all__ see me? Shut off? Unsnoggable? Useless? Why would he even say that? Why would he talk about me like that? We barely even know each other...and he's going off about me as if I'm some untouchable creature?_

It stung more than it should have.

Realizing she couldn't afford to waste anymore time standing in the middle of the hallway, Gemma walked hastily to make it to the classroom in time. She took a seat at the front of the room, wondering how she'd made it there first before idly picking at her nails. She couldn't get what Peter said out of her head for even a minute.

Is that _really _what Sirius thought of her? That she was just some book hugging prude? Part of her thought that maybe it was just Peter being angry, trying to hurt her for turning him down, but she'd never known Peter to be mean or vindictive in the past. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she was slowly losing the battle to keep her cool, but Professor Lightfoot walked in just a moment later and she finally had the distraction she needed.

"Already here, Miss O'Malley? Ah," he looked at the watch on his wrist, his mustache twitching as he gave her a smile, "I suppose I'm late, but so are–"

"Not us!" Sirius and James ran in just before he finished his sentence; Sirius shouting at the top of his lungs and gave her his usual smirk when he noticed her and Peter dragged his feet in behind them.

"Right, never mind your tardiness then." Lightfoot waved it off as Gemma stared down at her desk, "I need the aquariums cleaned of the algae and feces, sans magic, and then I'll have you re-alphabetize the books along the wall. Am I clear, students?"

"As crystal, Professor," she replied with a small smile, watching him return it and then rub at his eyes. She could have sworn he had half the mind to just send them to bed and skip the detention, his face looking so exhausted, but he was walking off again a second later and left them alone with their work.

Gemma did her best to ignore the boys, taking off her jumper so she was in a t-shirt she didn't mind staining if it came down to it. Walking over to the aquariums and leaving her wand behind as to not tempt herself into speeding it up, she grabbed for a big rag and stuck it in her pocket before walking to the sinks and filling up a bucket with water.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sirius and James just chatting away and Peter sitting there not helping prepare and leaving her to do it all. Though, right now, Gemma wished they'd stay that way and leave her be to get everything done faster. Going back to ignoring them, she took the bucket now full of suds over to her work space and began the task at hand.

"This is bloody disgusting," she swore to herself; the green sticky algae clinging to her skin all up her arm as she tried to reach the bottom on her tip toes.

"Having a bit of trouble there, Leprechaun?"

Just hearing him talk sent her teeth grinding to stop any other emotions she didn't want bubbling over. "Stuff it, Black," she shot back, the three of them finally grabbing rags to help out. She couldn't help it if she couldn't reach the bottom though; the height problem was all her mother's fault in the end.

"Don't get mad at me," Sirius rattled on, "I can't help it if you're the same height as Professor Flitwick."

"I am _not_!" Gemma glared over at him and half prepared herself to throw her filth covered rag if he continued annoying her.

"What's gotten you in such a mood tonight, O'Malley?" He asked curiously, "Not happy you got in trouble? It's not the end of the world you know; I reckon you'll still be working at the Ministry one of these days."

"I don't care about getting in trouble, _honestly_ – Mulciber deserved it. My problem is having to share this detention with _you_."

James snorted as Sirius stared at her indignantly; Gemma noticing that Peter was looking anywhere but at her and trying to act as if nothing had just happened in the hallway. "And here I thought you owed me, O'Malley."

"Yeah, well...new things come to light and I am reminded how much of an _arse _you are."

Keeping her head low, she suddenly wished she'd worn her hair down just to hide her embarrassing red cheeks. Gemma couldn't believe that she even cared what Sirius thought of her, much less what he thought of her studies or how she liked to read. And Peter – Peter was being a jerk for using anything his mates said against her just because she didn't fancy him.

"So then," James spoke again, breaking the awkward silence in the room, "Did you still want Honeyduke's Finest for your reward, G? Or were you craving something else?

She looked at him oddly, one eyebrow raised with her arm still deep in filth. "You're asking me what I'm craving _now_?!"

"Well, y'know...trying to break the weird tension. And it's a legitimate question."

"Whatever you say, James," she shook her head and thought it over, "I guess I'm in the mood for some Peppermint Imps. I love those."

"Really?" Sirius asked, looking at her weirdly as she looked away from him again.

"Yeah...I do. So does my mum, actually. She enjoys watching the smoke come out from under hair," she laughed a little, remember the first time it happened. She thought her mother was going to die of a stroke.

"You'd prefer those then?" James asked.

"Why does it matter?" She wondered aloud, "We don't have a Hogsmeade trip planned for several weeks, James."

He simply winked, nudging her a bit. "It just does, G."

"Whatever you say, weirdo – but yeah, I'll have those. Happy?

He smiled so wide she swore she could see all his teeth. "Incredibly."

"Great, now, will you lot leave me alone?" She asked calmly, "I just want to get this done and over with in peace."

"Nobody threatened you –"

Gemma stopped Sirius mid-sentence with a glare and couldn't help a shout. "_No! _Just, ugh...just stop talking to me Black. I can't stand to listen to you blabber on right now; your voice is giving me a bloody headache."

Grabbing the dirty water bucket, Gemma marched over to the sink to refill it with clean water and wiped at her face to stop the tears from falling. She knew yelling at him wasn't going to help but she was slowly losing control of her emotions as she thought about what Peter had said again and again. Taking a few ragged breaths, she waited as the water filled up again and tried to relax.

_It doesn't really matter, does it? Sirius is just a stupid boy...I don't need a stupid boy's opinion. I'm sure no one else thinks of me like that. Probably...but what if they do?_

"You sure you're okay, G?" James asked cautiously, walking over with algae streaked down one cheek and his face red and sweaty.

She nodded, washing her hands under the faucet. "I'm okay...really. It's just been a stressful week."

"You don't have to take it out on Padfoot, y'know," he laughed a little, "He didn't do anything."

"Why the hell do you call him that?"

James looked taken aback at the question, glasses wonky on his nose. "What?"

"Padfoot. Why are you 'Padfoot' and 'Prongs'. I could've _sworn _you've called Peter 'Wormtail' once as well...which, if you don't mind me saying, is a dreadful nickname." James laughed, shaking his head as she stared hard at him. "It _is_! It makes him sound like a bloody rat. Why, in God's name, would you give one of your best mates a ratty nickname?"

"It's a secret, G."

Gemma just rolled her eyes. "Sure it is."

"It's a deep and dark secret, very special to us Marauders. Only those within the group know what they mean, and I think it'll probably stay that way for a long time...if not forever."

"Does Remus have a nickname?" She asked curiously, her anger settling down simply by talking to him.

"Course he does; it's Moony."

"So then," she thought about it, "Remus likes astronomy, you're partial to forks, Peter is a _rat_...and Sirius...pads around? I don't understand that one at all." James snorted as she shot him a look, "It makes the least sense; it sounds like he has dog feet or something."

"Well, I do _love _forks."

"Wanker."

They both laughed, Gemma sloshing some water at him as she took a deep breath. "You know, you're kinda cool, G."

"Just figuring that out? Or did you just want me to compliment you again in front of Lily?"

"I was just stating a simple fact."

"Mmhm, of course you were."

"I was! That's why I said 'kinda'."

Snorting, Gemma knocked her hip into his as she walked back to the table and they both hauled the heavy bucket back up so she didn't drench herself or drop it. Noticing a footstool where she'd been standing, she looked over at Peter and saw him in the exact same spot she'd left him. So she looked over at Sirius, who was cleaning harder than before and she wanted to forgive him, wanted to forget, but she was still too hurt by his words to give in so easily.

* * *

><p>"Zanger, Bartemius is the last one, then."<p>

James handed her the last text book, all of them now in alphabetical order by author. Gemma realized that Professor Lightfoot must've known them all by heart to want them organized in such a way, but she wasn't going to argue with him if he wasn't. Soon after they'd finished, he walked back in and looked around at their work before offering an approving smile.

"Well done, children. I think that'll be all for the night." They all sighed happily, gathering their things, "And Miss O'Malley?"

Gemma turned, jumper half over her head. "Yes, Professor?"

"I hope to never see you in detention again."

"Believe me, Professor," she smiled, "You won't."

Grabbing her wand and fixing her hair quickly, she left the room a good distance behind the boys and took her time getting back to the common room. Part of her didn't want to be mad at Sirius, maybe he hadn't meant it in the way Peter made it sound, but hearing that just added on top of the rest of the stuff she'd been dealing with that week and she was taking it harder than she wanted to. And in the end, part of her was wondering if what he'd said was true.

She felt bad about turning down Peter, he'd always been so sweet to her, but she honestly couldn't imagine herself in a relationship right now. He was a friend though, the happy boy she always played gobstones with, and she was upset that he'd turned on her the second something didn't go his way. Gemma wasn't going to cave in just because she felt bad, they'd both only end up miserable, but it seemed it was _her _who ended up the most miserable.

Fingering the ivy carvings on her wand and staring down at it as she walked up, she wasn't prepared for when she suddenly headbutted Sirius in the chest. Rubbing the top of her head and looking up at him, Gemma couldn't help the flush that burned in her cheeks when she realized that they were alone.

"Merlin, O'Malley...that hurt."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Stuff it, will you?"

Sirius laughed a little but the humor was lost in it. "What's your problem tonight, huh? I want to know what I did to make you so damn irritable."

"Wow Black, you really know how to talk to a girl who's ready to knock your head off, don't you?"

He just shrugged, making her even angrier. "I don't really deal with it that often, honestly."

"Oh, _that's _rich; do you know how many girls I've seen pissed at you? Do you just brush it off or something? Don't you deal with it?"

"Nope," he said simply, sticking his hands in his pockets, "I don't."

Sighing, she brushed him off and started walking again even as she called back behind her. "You're priceless Black, fucking _priceless_."

"They know what they're getting into, O'Malley," he fought back as if he made any sense, "I like snogging, I even _love _it sometimes. If they think there's anything happening after that, they obviously don't know me."

"You are such a slag, Sirius."

"Hey!" He shouted, catching up with her and stopping her again in the middle of the corridor. "That's out of line, Leprechaun; why are you so fucking mad at me?"

"What? Are you averse to the truth now, too?"

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair as she continued glaring up at him. "I haven't _done _anything to you. And you know what, if I did, it was nothing bad enough to make you act like such a bitch."

Grinding her teeth, she lost her patience and poked him hard in the chest until he was pushed back against the wall. "You are an _arrogant _arse who think he can just judge people without even knowing them! You rattle things off like you're some bloody God that can't be touched and never think of people's feelings as you go on acting as if that's all right. You're just as bad as your twat of a brother!"

Turning to flee again, Sirius grabbed her arm and this time _she _was the one pushed against the wall. "I'm _nothing _like Regulus." He seethed, his face so close to hers that she could smell the old cigarette smoke still on his breath.

"You say mean things about people without thinking," she argued, wishing he'd stop glaring at her in the way he was, "Regulus calls me a mudblood and doesn't care one bit! How does that make you different? Huh? Tell me!"

He breathed, his hair falling into her face before he pushed it back. "I would _never _call you that, O'Malley."

"Call me one or not, you still say things that hurt just as bad." She bit her lip, willing herself not to cry in front of him like this as he kept her pinned to the wall.

"Merlin's beard – what the fuck did I say that was so bad?"

Tears finally spilled down her cheeks; Gemma just stood there, suddenly very aware of the way she was acting and slightly ashamed of it. "You...you said I was _useless, _Sirius. That I was shut off and married to my books. As if that's something so horrible – I don't care what you think about my studies, I don't...but to say it like I'm some terrible cold _bitch..."_

His face seemed to screw up tight as she spoke, turning slightly away from her as if she'd slapped him moments before. Gemma moved to wipe her tears with her sleeve but Sirius was quick to do it for her. "Don't cry..._please_." He begged, "I don't like seeing girls cry, especially because of me."

"So, you don't deny saying it?" She sniffed, annoyed by the feeling of his fingers on her cheeks.

"No, I don't, but–"

She shook her head, pushing away from him and the wall. "That's all I needed to hear, Sirius."

Leaving him behind with her tears on his fingers, Gemma ran all the way back to the dorm while biting at her cheek to try and stop herself from breaking down any further. She couldn't even believe that she was acting so devastated that Sirius didn't fancy her as he seemed to do the rest of the school. Even if what he said was harsh and that it painted her in a way she never wanted to be seen, was it so bad that she had to start crying in front of him?

Walking through the common room and passing the rest of the Marauders before they asked questions, Gemma sprinted up to the dorm and didn't stop to field questions from her mates either. Slamming the door of the bathroom behind her as if that'd help with her frustration, she realized Florence was standing there with her usual sneer.

"Have you been _crying_?" The taller girl pouted out her lip, wiping at imaginary tears on her face, "Did a boy finally tell you how bloody horrible it would be to fancy you?"

"Go die, Florence."

Gemma was almost happy when she'd realized she'd dropped her wand somewhere because it had just saved Florence's life. Walking past her without sparing her the pain of slamming her shoulder into her arm, she went to the last shower, got undressed, and shut the curtain behind her. Turning up the water as hot as it would go, Gemma let it practically burn her troubles away.

It felt good on her skin; hot, relaxing, pouring down on her as she slid down the wall partially out of exhaustion and sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. This whole week she hadn't been acting like herself; the hexing, the detention, and her outburst with Sirius. They'd had rows before, tons of them, but lately she'd been even more irritated by his presence and now knowing how he really felt just hurt.

Especially because he'd been looking out for her, saving her time and time again as she did nothing to repay him but scream. Not that he didn't deserve it, especially now as she tortured herself over what he'd said, but she still felt bad for yelling at him like that out in the open.

"Gemma?" She heard someone calling out for her in the bathroom, her response only to curl up in her ball tighter. "Gems? You in here?"

"Go away, Lily." She said softly, "Please."

"What's wrong?" Her best mate's voice was instantly soothing, floating over her as if it could calm her down.

"It's nothing," she lied, "I just need to de-stress Lily...I'm fine. I'm just being stupid."

Lily seemed to laugh a little. "Gemma, you're _never _stupid, I promise. And if it's got you this upset, it's definitely not stupid. Is this about Mary and all the threats? I mean, I've practically been in tears all week and you've had more of that to deal with."

"It's not what set me off this time," she said honestly, though she was a little surprised that Lily had been so upset and hadn't come to her, "It's just..."

"What? You can tell me Gems."

She sighed, feeling the water beginning to turn cold. "I just heard some stupid boy talk...Sirius was just being the idiot he always is."

"Come on, it was obviously more than that or you wouldn't be hiding in the shower." Lily continued trying to coax it out of her, sitting just outside and waiting.

"James has chased you into the showers before, you know – and he's never even been mean to you."

Lily sighed, Gemma imagining her shaking her head and turning a light pink in her cheeks. "That's because he annoys the hell out of me, not because he's hurt me."

"You're so daft sometimes, Lily." She stood and rinsed off once more, reaching for the towel on the wall as she shut off the water.

"We aren't talking about Potter right now, Gemma, we're talking about _you_; what did Sirius say now?"

"Honestly," she looked down at her friend as she stepped out, dripping down on her feet as she stood above her, "It's not that bad."

"Gemma Elizabeth O'Malley, you tell me right now or I'll burn your books!" Lily threatened, standing up and looking down at her now as she walked away from her glare and over to the mirrors.

"Fine, _mum_...he just said I was useless, and shut off...that I'm married to my books and not worth a snog. Basically he painted me in the best way a bloke can paint a girl."

"That bastard." Lily swore.

"Please, Lily...it's dumb, I swear, I shouldn't even be that upset–"

"Like hell you shouldn't be!" Her best mate started heading for the door, red in the face and stomping back into the dorm. "I'm going to kill him!

"Lily!"

Gemma shouted one last time but Lily was long gone. Grabbing the pajamas her best mate had brought in and rubbing herself dry as quickly as she could, Gemma got dressed and didn't bother with her hair before rushing down to the common room where Lily was currently chewing out Sirius. She just stood there for a second, listening to the words spew from her friend's mouth, but she didn't want her to keep yelling like that either.

"You are the _biggest_ asshole I have _ever _met." Lily yelled, Sirius just sitting in his chair as if trying to get away from her but he was stuck like a rat in a corner.

"Well," Gemma heard Remus whisper, "at least that's not you anymore, James."

"How dare you say things about her like that!" Lily continued on, everyone staring over at them as Gemma contemplated just running away again. "You don't even _know _her!"

"We've gone to the same bloody school for _six years_, Evans – and I didn't even mean–"

"Oh no," Lily cut him off again, "you shut it. I don't want to hear any of your ridiculous excuses that you think will win me over. I'm not listening to your bullshit anymore, Sirius Black!"

Gemma finally forgot about her embarrassment and moved forward, pushing through the Marauders to get to her friend before she could keep carrying on. "Lily, stop!" She shouted, all eyes turned to her now as she stood there with her hair soaking through her shirt and her eyes rimmed red from crying. She knew she must've looked like she just found out a pet died, or something else equally as horrible happened, but she didn't have that good of an excuse.

All of this mess because of a stupid boy. A stupid boy she didn't even fancy, just one she had started to think of as a friend.

"Gemma, I–"

"No, Lily," she held up her hand, "Just go upstairs, okay? I'm fine." Lily's green eyes were telling her that she wasn't done screaming yet, but Gemma just glared back. Finally her best mate sighed and poked Sirius in the chest one last time before passing her with a quick hug and then going back upstairs.

They all just looked at each other for a moment, the Marauders sitting awkwardly as she stood staring at the ceiling and waiting until someone broke the silence. That someone was James. "What the hell was that all about?"

Gemma noticed Peter looking guilty on the couch and Sirius just kept sitting there pouting. "It was my fault – Lily was just standing up for me."

"About what? Did Sirius destroy one of your books or something?" James pressed on, acting as if he'd die if he didn't know.

"He'd be dead if he did that," she said, "but it was just over something Peter told me. Something about Sirius thinking I was 'shut off' and 'useless' and 'married to my books'."

Oddly enough, James looked ready to punch both of his friends and Remus rolled his eyes as if it was a silent apology to her for his mates. "Sirius," James started in on him now, "What did I tell you about being a dick?"

"Oh come off it James," Sirius groaned, "You just said you wouldn't date her the other day!"

Gemma had to bite her tongue; it wasn't as if she thought James fancied her, but all of this was just going to pile atop everything else. "I just meant because I fancy Lily," James tried to assure her, "Not because I don't think you're fit. Or dateable. Or whatever."

"It's fine James, I don't care."

"And I'm not part of this whole debacle," Remus piped up, trying to act like the sane one, "I tend to stay away from their idiocy."

"Says the bloke who said he didn't fancy her either." Sirius spat, sending another hit to Gemma as if that was going to help anything.

"I said _not anymore_," Remus was glaring at Sirius as Gemma's cheeks burned, "I don't fancy her _anymore_."

"You know what," Gemma interrupted them before they could continue on, "Why don't you all keep this up without me? I'm sure talking about how much you don't fancy me is _loads _of fun, but I really just want to go to bed."

"Gemma, I just meant that–"

She waved him off, "It's fine, okay? But let's skip the study plans this weekend, all right? Then you don't have to worry about me."

"O'Malley," Sirius groaned, standing up and stopping her before she left again, "Don't take it out on Moony. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. And maybe you can blame Pete too for bringing it up...for whatever reason. But don't get mad at Remus."

She looked up at him and shrugged. "I'm not mad...why should I be mad?" She asked, "It's nice knowing how you think of me and also knowing that no one fancies me. Well, aside from Peter who was really sweet to me until a few hours ago." She sighed, holding herself as tall as she could be next to him. "I'm just _so _sorry that I'm not like every other girl in this school that thinks snogging _you _is as important as doing what she likes. I don't care if I'm alone, I don't care what you _think_; you don't understand a single thing about me, Sirius, and if that makes me useless to you, well...thank God I don't want you using me."

"Come on...we all know _that's _a lie."

_Smack_.

Gemma couldn't help it, her hand suddenly had a mind of it's own and that mind wanted to smack Sirius across the face. And so it did, as hard as it possibly could as she bit her cheek to stop from crying again. "I _hate _you, Sirius."

Leaving him behind with his friends staring after her in different arrays of shock, she went back up to her dorm and sat down on her bed. Mary, Marlene, and Lily all stared at her as if she was a ticking time bomb that was about to blow and they hadn't even realized what had just happened. Florence sat there too, filing her nails with magic and just smirking like the cat that got the cream.

"Someone seems to fancy Sirius Black."

Gemma glared daggers at her. "I will _kill _you, Florence; don't push me tonight, or I swear, I'll do it."

"Aw, how terrifying."

"Oh stuff your hole you stuck up bitch," Marlene spat, "Or I'll do it for her." Using her wand to close Florence's curtains, her friend turned back to her and looked at her for a second before speaking again. "You...don't...right? You don't fancy Sirius?"

"Oh God, _no!_ Where the hell would you even get that idea?" Gemma groaned, flinging herself back into her bed and staring up at the glow in the dark stars she'd stuck on the ceiling in her first year. "I can't stand him."

"Are you okay?" Lily asked gingerly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm fine, really...I'm just going to sleep off this disaster of a night and I'll be better than new in the morning. Okay?

"Sure," Lily nodded, bending down to hug her, "See you in the morning, Gems."

"Yeah, goodnight...and Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks...for what you did." She sighed, her best mate squeezing her just a little tighter.

"Anytime, love."


	6. Forgiveness and a Dash of Exhaustion

"Sirius," Remus said tiredly the following night, "isn't that Gemma's wand?"

"Why? You talking to me again?"

Sirius looked over at his mate once they'd gotten back from Honeydukes; James had gone off to jump in the shower first to get the dirt off him from the tunnel, so he was stuck with his much angrier mate alone. Looking down at his hand, Sirius had forgotten he had even picked up O'Malley's wand the night before and was just idly spinning it around in his fingers and rubbing his thumb along the engravings.

"Don't you think you should return it?" Remus asked, "She does need it, you know."

"No shit, Moony – I just forgot about it, okay? Lay off."

Remus sighed, rubbing at the scabs on his face as he laid back in his bed. "When are you going to stop being such a _knob _so I can try and be civilized around you again?" Sirius just rolled his eyes, hopping off his bed and pulling his shirt up and over his head.

"What? Not a fan of this beautiful mood I'm sporting?"

"Not my favorite, no. Why don't you go give her wand back and take the sweets too...apologize, Padfoot; be a man and grow a pair."

Sirius snorted, lying back on his bed and staring down at O'Malley's wand again. "Did Remus John Lupin just tell me to _grow a pair_?"

He snorted, lying back on his bed with a book. "Yes, I did, now go before I kill you."

"Do you really want me going down there half naked, Moony?" He laughed, his mate shaking his head. "This is probably too much gorgeous for O'Malley to take."

"More like your stench is too much for her to take...and I'd lay off all the asshole comments for once. She's not exactly in love with you right now, Sirius."

Sirius groaned, sitting up and half wanting to just hide her wand and pretend he never had it. "I don't even know if she's still up, Moony; it's eleven and O'Malley seems like the type to go to bed early and read something annoyingly pretentious...like you."

"Again, with the being a knob." Remus said, flipping through the pages of his book. "What is your problem, Sirius?"

"I have no problems – you're the one with his knickers in a twist."

"Merlin's beard, Sirius...are you even sorry that you made Gemma _cry_? You usually at least have some tact."

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned his face away from his mate; staring at the mirror across the room, he looked at his reflection that showed one too many family resemblances for his liking. The pitch black hair that fell past his jaw line, the cold grey eyes, even his nose was distinctly _Black_. He'd have thought with all the disgusting inbreeding his family partook in over the years would have left him slightly deformed, but he'd come out with all ten toes and fingers and nothing missing.

But Merlin did he hate looking like them.

Though, right now, Sirius was acting like them. Thinking he was above the problem, deciding that it would fix itself; it wasn't that he was even mad at O'Malley or thought it was her fault, it just hurt his pride too much to apologize. Especially because he hadn't even really meant it when he said it, and the fact that it was over a year ago when he did.

"Fucking Wormtail and his mouth," he swore, grabbing a clean _Polyjuiced Pythons _t-shirt off the ground and pulled it on, "I wouldn't even be in this bloody mess if it wasn't for his hurt feelings. Can't he just take rejection like the rest of you?"

"God," Remus sighed, "I can't wait until you finally have a real fancy, Sirius...and I hope she turns you down. Then maybe we can get your head back in check and you'll realize how normal people feel."

"Other than James, who wants to feel like that all the time? Seriously Moony; what's the point? We're young, we don't have any responsibilities – we don't need to chase after birds that don't want us or end up in a long term relationship that drags on until we hate each other," Sirius thought of his parents, promising he'd never end up trapped like them, "I'm not about to do that."

"Is that what you really think having a girlfriend means?" Remus asked curiously, "Does James look like he's hurting from having _actual _girlfriends? Or Fabian? Or _Frank_, whose been dating Alice for _three bloody years_?!"

"Whatever, Remus, why would I take advice from you anyway? You've never even snogged a girl properly!"

His mate turned a violent shade of red beneath his scars, Sirius regretting saying it as soon as it left his lips. "I have...you know. I've snogged a girl."

"What? When?"

Remus took a deep breath, looking back at him even though his face looked like it was on fire. "Over summer holiday...a muggle girl."

"And you didn't _tell me_?! Aren't we mates?"

"Why?" Remus groaned, "So you could take the mickey out of me? We may be mates, Sirius, but I didn't want the ribbing that came with snogging a girl."

Sirius looked sheepishly back at him, grabbing O'Malley's wand off his bed again as James came back in with a fluffy red towel around his hips. "Well...tell me when I'm being less of a dick, okay?"

Remus laughed a little. "Sure, I'll do that."

"Hey!" James stopped him as he moved towards the door, Sirius turning back, "Where are you going with my Peppermint Imps, Sirius? Those are G's."

"I know, I know, I'm just being the delivery boy, okay?"

Prongs nodded as if he realized what was going on and waved him off. "Whatever you say. Just don't act like you bought them, all right?"

"She wouldn't believe me even if I tried, mate." Sirius snorted, not bothering to put on his trainers before he headed down the steps. Halfway down he ran into Peter, his friend coming back up with a large tray of biscuits and they both just shrugged at one another as if they were fine and the issue was dropped between them.

"Gemma's still up...if you wanted to know."

"Yeah, thanks Pete."

Taking a deep breath as Peter left him behind, he walked slowly down the remaining stairs and made it into the common room. It was pretty empty for a late Saturday night, but Sirius assumed most people were out past curfew and messing around random corridors of the castle. In fact, he'd checked the Marauder's Map on the way back and well over half of Gryffindor Tower was out of their dorms tonight, so he knew he was right. In the end it was easy enough to spot O'Malley, sitting amongst only a couple first years and a random snoring fourth year boy.

She was curled up on the end of the sofa with, not surprisingly, a book. Her small frame was drowning in an oversized jumper that was practically a dress on her and her legs black in thick stockings. O'Malley's blue eyes were concentrating hard on whatever she was reading as Sirius just stared at her from across the room. He took the time to really _look _at her; the freckles dotted along her nose and cheeks, the dip in her bottom lip from where she must've chewed at it, and her long, wavy brown hair that practically tickled her hips when she walked.

She definitely wasn't _useless_, and if he was willing to admit it to himself, he thought she was fit. But she wasn't what he considered useable, and that was the point all along.

"Hey, O'Malley." He spoke calmly, being careful not to startle her and give her yet _another _reason to be cross with him.

"To what do I owe this nuisance?" She said back, not with half as much bite as the night before, but he could tell she hadn't forgiven him either.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, sitting down on the other end of the sofa, "I'm a dick." O'Malley laughed a little, Sirius turning and glaring at her. "Think that's funny, do you?"

O'Malley shrugged, still not looking up from her book. "Just nice to hear you admit it, really; I'm simply overjoyed that you've finally figured it out after all these years."

"Cute, Leprechaun...really cute."

"Was there something you wanted, Sirius?" She finally looked over at him, her eyes still a little swollen as his heart clenched just a margin. He looked away from her face and saw she was reading a book called _The Lord of the Rings_; sounded dull. "I...well, I didn't mean what it sounded like I meant."

"Come again?"

"What Peter told you I said...that you were useless and shut off and married to your books; I didn't mean it like that." Sirius stared down at his hands, picking at a scar as he took a deep breath. "It sounds really terrible, and mean, I know...and I know it hurt you because I sounded like a complete–"

"Twat." She finished, her face no longer smiling.

"Yes, twat. First thing you need to know is that I said all that stuff _last year_," he spoke, looking up at her again to make sure she knew he was telling the truth, "It was after a row of ours, I wasn't in the best of moods, so I was already acting twatty to begin with."

"I don't want to hear a bunch of excuses for why you did it, Sirius, honestly I just–"

"Hear me out, all right?" He stared hard at her until she rolled her eyes and let him continue. "So we rowed, I think about a prank or something, and then me and the boys went back to the dorm. And I was pissed, ranting and raving about anything and everything and Remus asked me if I fancied you."

"Why?"

"I think he thought we...I don't know, you'd have to ask him. But anyway, so I go on this long spiel about how I'd never fancy you because you weren't the kind of girl I went after. You don't snog in random cupboards, you don't flirt during classes, and I doubt you've ever had to run away from McGonagall with your knickers in one hand."

O'Malley cringed. "I'm more than aware of your after hour activities, you know; no need to rehash them all and make me ill."

"Shut it, will you?

"Fine, go on."

"Right," he said somewhat snidely before taking a deep breath and starting again, "So I was basically saying how you were more suited for him or some pompous man with a book and glasses and I know, _I know_ what I said was harsh and mean and I didn't really mean any of it...but I was angry and a twat and I just...I guess I'm sorry, okay?"

"So you said I was a closed off prude because you didn't want to snog me? I'm not _worthy _of a Sirius Black snog?"

Sirius clenched his fists to stop from pulling out his hair. "_No!_ That's not what I mean at all, O'Malley! I just mean that...bollocks, you _know _you're too good for any of that. For what I do to girls and how I treat them; you know well enough that you're too far above that and wouldn't ever act like I do."

He stopped, heart racing somewhat from shouting as he tried to calm down his frustrations and chanced another look over at her. O'Malley looked a bit confused, biting on her bottom lip and a brilliant red blush in her cheeks that threatened to make him smile before she rolled her eyes.

"I'm _too _good for you; is that what you're saying?"

"Well...no, not exactly," he smirked now, relaxing back against the sofa, "No one's too good for me."

She scoffed and kicked a leg out at his. "Your head, I swear to God...if it gets any larger you won't be able to get your bloody broom off the ground."

"All I'm saying," he continued, getting back to his apology, "is that I was mad, and I was wrong, and I'm sorry you had to deal with it. Especially now with all the other shit going on; you really didn't need my idiocy piling on top of you as well."

"Didn't help much, no."

"Right...so, I'm sorry."

She looked at him for a few minutes, blue eyes so big on her face as he stared back and she seemed to just shrug it off and go back to fiddling with a page in her book. "I can't say I'm all better or anything, but I do appreciate the apology...and you know, who says I couldn't snog someone in a broom cupboard?"

"Really?" He laughed, biting it back when she glared, "I just...I can't see you and some bloke groping it out in a cupboard is all."

"You don't know everything about me, Sirius, no matter how much you think you do," O'Malley was blushing again, something he realized that he liked, "I could be shagging boys left and right and you wouldn't even realize it."

He chuckled, moving a bit closer and throwing an arm across the back of the sofa as they both finally relaxed. "Trust me, sweetheart; _I'd know_."

"Don't call me sweetheart or I'll give you a swift kick in the bollocks."

"You are a firecracker, you know that?" He said honestly, closing his eyes as he heard her laugh under her breath. "I bet most of the blokes in this school are intimidated by you...I'm surprised Peter had the balls to ask you out."

"Well I s'pose it's a good thing I'm married to my books then," she said it now like it was a silly joke, not something she was mad over, "Don't have to worry about them being twits."

"Are they even a good shag, though? I mean, I've read some filthy stuff in one of Remus's books, but I really don't see how you could get off on that."

"I...what..._are you mad_?" Sirius noticed the way her blush suddenly slid down her cheeks, along her neck, and down across her collarbone before disappearing beneath her jumper; it was a pretty sight to see. "Why – why the hell would you ask me that?"

"I'm curious is all. I was just wondering if you believed in all that fairy prince bullshit or whatever or if you realized guys like that don't exist? None of it does – it's too weird and unrealistic, in my opinion."

O'Malley stood up and seemed like she was leaving before she turned back to face him again. "For your information, Sirius, I used to dream about being a witch when I was a wee little girl. Someone who had magic and could transform pumpkins into grand coaches that took me to balls. I used to dream and read about them _all _the time...and look where I am now."

Thinking about it, Sirius suddenly saw her point of view a little bit clearer. She hadn't known that any of this existed; not their world, not the prejudices or pain that came with being here, none of that was even feasible. And it wasn't as if the muggle world didn't have their own problems, he was pretty sure they did, but she had walked into his world blind and full of hope.

Maybe dreaming a little bigger wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Why would you turn a pumpkin into a coach?"

"What?" She asked, pushing her hair back, "You listen to me rattle off and _that's _what you ask about?"

Sirius shrugged, looking back up at her. "I'm just wondering...if you could transform anything in the world into some for of transportation, why would you pick a bloody pumpkin?"

"It's in a fairytale, is all," she admitted, "My mum used to read it to me when I was three or four. It's called Cinderella."

"Cinderella?" It was such an odd word to say, fumbling a bit on his tongue. "That sounds like some kind of illness or something."

O'Malley sighed, sinking back down into the sofa as the rest of her anger seemed to disappear. "It's about a girl whose had no luck in her life, feels completely alone and hurt, and then suddenly finds herself swept up in the wild romance with a handsome prince."

"Sounds boring."

"Of course it would to _you_," she smacked him in the side with her book, "You'd want a story about some bloke who rides dragons and saves a half naked girl tied to a rock that's just hanging over some volcano for no reason whatsoever."

Sirius shook his head, smirking as he thought about it. "Yeah...that actually sounds brilliant, now that you mention it."

"Idiot."

"Why do you hate me though?" He asked suddenly, remembering how she'd said it yesterday and cringing at just how mad she was. "I mean, other than me being a total dick off and on for the past six years," she laughed as he went on, "Why do you hate me?"

"What's your fascination with calling yourself a dick all of a sudden?"

"Just something Remus pointed out to me upstairs."

O'Malley smiled, setting down her book on the table and then pulling her legs up under her body. "He's smart, that Remus."

"And he really had _nothing _to do with what was going on; James either! I was just, you know, being a–"

"A dick, yeah, I get it Sirius. I wasn't really that upset with them anyway; neither of them have ever been mean to me in the past, I didn't suddenly expect they were now."

"Good," he smiled at her, wishing he hadn't dragged his mates into this whole mess, "I'm starting to realize how much I suck though."

"Hallelujah."

Sirius laughed with her cheer, the sound always similar to a bark which had taken new meaning after his first transformation. O'Malley just sat there smiling, her body turned towards him and her hands clasped in her lap as she rested her head against the back of the sofa. He'd wondered sometimes why they had always rowed during school, why their heads always seemed to butt against one another, but he was starting to think that maybe they were more alike than he'd realized.

"You're a mean one, you are."

She shrugged. "I just say what I mean."

"Yep, cruel to the bone," she laughed again, smacking him in the arm, "But back to my question: why do you hate me, O'Malley?"

He eyes suddenly found her varnished fingernails very exciting as she picked at them instead of looking at him. "I _don't_...I know what I said, and I'm still dealing with you being an arse, but I don't hate you. Despise you now and again, sure, but I have never hated you."

"Good to know."

"We just...we've always had this knack for pissing one another off, haven't you noticed?" She looked back at him again, her blue eyes so unnerving. "There's never been a honeymoon period with us, it's always been bickering or somewhat friendly and nothing in between or otherwise."

"Honeymoon period?"

"Oh...well, when it comes to a couple, it means that time where they're having loads of fun and shagging and there's no fighting or anything; just simple fun and happiness."

"Yeah, we've never had loads of shagging."

"Stuff it...just, forget that example, all right?"

He snorted but agreed. "Done."

"I just meant, that...well, we've never been close enough to be mates, but never really far enough apart to be anything else. We're just...Gemma and Sirius; two people, forever rubbing each other the wrong way."

"I've never actually had the opportunity to rub you _any _way, Leprechaun," she swatted at him, hitting him hard in the shoulder as he laughed. "But I get it; we have no idea what to be to one another other than what we've always been. Housemates, I guess."

"Right, housemates. So, now that we've cleared up the matter of me not hating you, what did you really come down here for?"

"Well, that beautiful apology I gave," he smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out her wand, "and to tell you that you dropped this yesterday."

Handing it over, Sirius watch as her face lit up and saw her whole body relax all of a sudden. "Oh thank God, I thought I'd lost it forever. I looked all over the castle this morning."

"Ah, yeah...sorry 'bout that. I'd forgotten I had it."

"No, no – it's fine, really. I'm just so happy you had it and no one else found it."

"No worries, O'Malley. I also have," he smiled, pulling out the bag of Peppermint Imps from his pocket, "a special deliver from James Potter."

She looked at the bag oddly, taking it from him. "I'm not going to bother asking how you got these over the past twenty four hours."

"I wouldn't even tell you if you did."

"Well, thanks."

"No problem, O'Malley."

Watching as she opened them up, she took out a few of the sweets and popped them into her mouth. Sirius laughed, steam suddenly pouring out from under her hair and it made her appear as if she was slightly aflame somewhere beneath all those waves. Offering over the bag, Sirius dug in and popped a few into his mouth.

"I guess I should head to bed then...unless there was something else you wanted to talk about?"

"There is; why do girls think that blokes can read their minds?"

O'Malley just laughed, shaking her head as she stood to leave. "I'm not about to divulge one of womankind's secrets to you at this hour"

"Aw, c'mon O'Malley; I brought you sweets and a wand, now tell me."

"Not gonna happen, Sirius. Sleep well, yeah?

Sirius watched her leave, calling out again as she reached the steps. "I'm never buying you sweets again!"

"You didn't," she smiled, turning with a big toothy grin, "James did."

Giving one last grin, O'Malley jogged up the steps and left Sirius to pop the last few Peppermint Imps into his mouth. Thinking about the past hour, he wasn't so sure where they had gotten on the grand scheme of things, but he'd decided one thing at least.

Gemma O'Malley was a ball of fun.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later and Sirius was almost hopeful to get in another row with O'Malley. After the homework that they were drowning under, James badgering him every five minutes about the upcoming quidditch practice, and McGonagall issuing him a detention after every breath, Sirius would welcome a bit of normalcy back into his life right now. Add in the fact that he was constantly checking the Marauder's Map to make sure no muggleborns were being attacked and he was pretty sure he'd just like to sleep for a month and wake up when it was all over.<p>

"You look like death warmed over, mate." Frank Longbottom said sympathetically, sitting down with him after classes on Thursday afternoon.

"Yeah, thanks Longbottom," he groaned, "Much appreciated."

"Sorry Black, just being honest here."

He shot a glare at the older boy. "Not really helping me look less shitty, but thanks."

"C'mon, I was a sixth year once too; the professors like to rough you up a bit with the NEWTs is all, weed out the weak as it were."

"Well, I'm done. I figure I'll quit now and run off to become a wandering minstrel."

"Are you spouting nonsense again?" Remus asked, coming in the common room to join him on the couch across from Frank. "I don't know if you know this well enough Frank, but Sirius likes to have long conversations about things that aren't real."

"Oh I know Remus; last year at the Halloween party he kept up a very long conversation about how the world was going to be taken over by cauldron cakes."

Sirius looked at Frank oddly. "Did I really?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you were pissed so no harm, no foul."

He laughed, sinking down in the couch with a sigh. "I do get exceptionally wordy when I'm drunk."

"Speaking of which…and by which I mean Halloween – that's just in two weeks, shouldn't we get to planning?" Remus pondered curiously, getting out one of his books to study. "It is our tradition after all...no one's going to do it for us."

"Ah yes, who doesn't love dressing up in weird costumes like muggles and getting drunk of their arse?"

"I've always been a big fan." Frank smiled, standing up to leave with a crack of his neck.

Sirius nodded, turning back to Remus. "Well, now that we've got the Head Boy's seal of approval, I think we're set."

"Right, just drop me an invitation will you?" Frank asked, both of them agreeing as he waved behind him, "I'll see you boys later."

"Bye, Frank!"

"Later, Longbottom."

Sirius watched him leave, his girlfriend Alice Griffiths catching up with him before he left the portrait hole. He couldn't actually remember a time anymore when those two hadn't been connected by the hip, Frank always being the one bloke in this school that could keep a girl. Smiling to himself, Sirius threw his legs over Remus's lap and was about to lay down on the sofa before someone else sat down right where his head was supposed to go.

Letting out a groan, he looked back and up into the green eyes of Lily Evans as she stared back down at him. "Oh stop it, Sirius...I needed somewhere to sit."

"Go away, Evans – you're ruining my afternoon nap," he whined, pushing at her but Evans didn't budge a single bit.

"You have a bed, don't you? There's nowhere else to sit in here, so why don't you go upstairs? Oh, Gemma, over here!" Sirius looked across the room to see O'Malley walking in with her bag, noticing her mate and then heading over to sit with them.

"I hate you all for ruining my beauty sleep."

"Well now, somebody's Mr. Grumps," O'Malley said, sitting down flush beside him as Evans pulled her onto the sofa. "Not enough sleep there, Sirius?"

"What is sleep?" He asked tiredly, "I don't even know anymore... think I'm dying."

"I'll make sure there's plenty of handkerchiefs to hand out at your funeral."

"You are a good mate." He smiled woozily at her, his eyes feeling like they were being weighed down by sandbags. "James and Remus would just dump me in the lake for the giant squid to eat. You – you are amazing."

"Yep, you're off your rocker." She snorted, "Why don't you go up to your dorm and take a nap, Sirius? It has to be more comfortable than this old sofa anyhow."

"Of course it is, my bed is like heaven wrapped in a cloud, but stupid James is snogging someone up there and she's loud," he continued complaining to her, Lily and Remus lost in conversation.

"Well, I guess you're out of luck then."

"But O'Malley, I'm sleepy." Sirius whined, pouting his lip out at her.

"You're mad is what you are," O'Malley said, patting the top of his head, "Go lay on the floor if you're that desperate."

"I'm just going to lay on you."

"No you will not!" He ignored her, sliding down the couch low enough so he could rest his head on her shoulder. She instantly began wiggling it to try and deter him but it didn't work. "Sirius, honestly, I will hex you if you don't get off me!"

"No you won't, you're too nice."

"We're not even friends, remember? We're housemates...so get off me!"

"Nope, we're officially best mates now. Time for me to sleep."

O'Malley groaned, giving up finally as she stilled and opened a book. "I will kill you if you drool on me."

"Shh, Sirius Black isn't here anymore." He sighed happily, a soothing peppermint smell lulling him to sleep. "Send an owl to him and he'll be sure to get it when he gets back."

"Oh bugger."

* * *

><p>"It's fucking cold out here, Padfoot."<p>

James badgered later that night, both of them out and walking around the grounds as the first frost of the year covered the grass and leaves around them. He breathed the autumn air deep, a smile gracing his face as the cool air coated his lungs and was happy his favorite time of year was in full swing. Looking over at his best mate, he shrugged his shoulders and thrust his hands deeper in his pockets to keep them nice and warm.

"I already told you that you didn't have to come with, mate; just go back inside. All I'm going to do is have a quick fag." He explained again, his fingers fiddling with the pack in his pocket.

"No," James said, groaning a second later, "I wouldn't dare to leave you all alone out here...I know how afraid of the dark you are."

Sirius shot him a look, biting back a snide remark. "Stuff it, James."

"Why do you sleep with that jar full of blue flames all the time? I've never really bugged out about it before and I've always wondered."

Sirius was glad it was so dark suddenly, James unable to see the ashamed look that was most definitely written across his face. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just go back to thinking whatever you did before. Besides...it's just something to watch as I fall asleep. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, whatever," James replied, "But anyway, I've been trying to come up with a new plan to ask out Evans–"

"Bloody hell, James, just give it _up _already. I'm pretty sure Tessa is dying for another snog after this afternoon, just go out with her again and forget about Evans." Sirius sighed, taking out his fags and lighting one up with quick wandless magic that produces the flames from a snap of his fingers. "She doesn't seem like she's going to give in anyway, mate; it's time to just move past that."

James looked over at him, glasses slightly fogged up but he could still see the desperation clearly in his eyes. "She's been nice to me this year – haven't you noticed? And she hasn't smacked me yet, so that has to be a good sign."

"Maybe that's because you haven't been running after her like a lost puppy," Sirius said, fag dangling between his lips, "If you want some real advice, Prongs, stop chasing her, okay? Once you're not around anymore she might actually realize she liked having you badgering her and then bam! She's in love with you."

James seemed to think it over for a minute, scratching his chin in a philosophical way. "You might actually be a genius, Padfoot."

"I know, it's a surprise to the both of us."

They both laughed, blabbering on about random things for a bit longer until James decided that his balls were going to fall off and ran back inside. After Sirius bid him adieu and lit up his second fag, he leaned back against the wall and shivered a bit as the cool wind whipped beneath the collar of his coat. Staring up at the sky, he noticed that all the stars were out tonight and he could easily spot his namesake high up above him. Sometimes he hated being the brightest in the sky, as if the star was glaring down at him in the same way his mother always did.

Settling into the crevice in the wall, he blocked the wind better and knocked some ash off his cigarette before finally relaxing. He liked being alone sometimes; without James's crazy antics, Remus's dull book talks, and Peter's love of cheese, Sirius finally just got to brood and be as moody as he liked without worrying the rest of them. Which, he didn't do often because he was generally pretty happy, but sometimes the stress of everything got to him and he rather no one knew what was up.

Listening to the crickets, his eyes caught movement next to him and he held back a groan as Florence Dubois joined him in the small space. "Can't I bum a fag off you?"

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed another from his pocket and waited until it was between her lips to light it. "Happy?"

"Mmm, extremely." She smiled, a look he didn't particularly like. "So then, what are you doing out here all alone, Sirius?"

"Enjoying some alone time...well, I was."

"Aw, don't want my company?" Dubois blinked her brown eyes up at him, fluttering her eyelashes wildly as if that would put him under her spell. If Sirius knew anything about her though, it was that she was about the equivalent of him in a girl's body and he was slightly surprised they'd never snogged. But then she smiled again and he realized it was because he never wanted to. "I'm saddened by that, you know."

"Never mind that, you can have this space all to yourself, Dubois – I was just leaving anyway."

"Oh come now, Sirius...don't be so stand offish. We're both consenting people here, and I do _love _the taste of tobacco on my tongue." She grinned, finger running along the lapel of his peacoat. "Why don't we have some fun?"

"Because I don't fancy it, that's why." He pushed off the wall, leaving her pouting face behind as he walked back up to the castle.

Sirius really didn't care if he hurt her feelings, not after the way she'd treated people in the past. She'd been a pain in Gryffindor tower's arse since they met her in first year and it hadn't changed a bit. He knew he probably wouldn't have been so short with her if she'd come to him on a night when he wasn't exhausted and on edge, but he was past the point of caring. She knew what she was doing, she'd deal with it just fine.

Getting back into the castle, he let the heat sink into his skin and was soon able to feel his hand again as he flexed his fingers. Checking the map in his pocket and making a quick beeline for the common room, he made it safely through a few secret passageways and back to the Fat Lady.

"Flobberworm."

"How dare you call me that, you little...oh wait," the Fat Lady seemed to blush in her portrait, opening up for him as he shook his head, "Don't look at me like that, Mister."

Snorting, he walked into the common room and sat down next to MacDonald and McKinnon with a long sigh. "What's up, Sirius? Your nose is positively red."

"Yeah, it's a bit cold out tonight," he smiled over at MacDonald, relaxing his head back, "And my lovely evening was interrupted by your roommate, that's what's up."

"Ah yes, that's what the slag Dubois is best at doing," MacDonald said, shrugging her shoulders, "Well, that and spreading sexually transmitted diseases."

Sirius laughed, looking over at her as she stared back. "I can feel the hate, MacDonald, I can feel it in my bones."

"You don't have to room with her, Sirius," she said, sounding annoyed, "You don't understand what we put up on a daily basis."

"Maybe, but you'd don't have to live with James – his smocks smell of death and he's got an awful singing voice."

Both the girls laughed, McKinnon ripping into some licorice wands and sending glances over at Prewett who was sitting in the corner. Sirius shook his head, the two of them so obvious that he suspected a blind person could see what was clearly written on their faces. Sitting up and throwing off his jacket onto the back of the sofa, he got comfortable again before he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him.

"Yes, Evans? What can I do for you this fine evening?"

"Gemma needs you to give this to Remus," she said, handing him a book, "Can you do that?" Sirius stared down at the cover, the leather embossed with a gold _Moby Dick_.

"You want me to pass along with disgusting book to Remus?" He playfully scoffed, "I can't believe people would just put 'dick' right there on the cover!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "It's the name of a whale, you arse. Just pass it along, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, no worries, but why didn't you just ask James?" He pointed behind her where his mate was sitting next to the stairs, playing wizards chess with Peter. "He would have been closer."

"Because," her cheeks lit up with a small blush, Sirius catching on quickly, "Potter would have ruined it or something before Remus even got the chance to see it."

"Okay then, Evans – whatever you say."

She glared at him and flicked him in the forehead. "I have no idea what you think you know but you're wrong. So so _so _wrong."

"So I'm wrong?" She flicked him again as he swatted her away, "Yeah, yeah, I'm wrong. But why didn't O'Malley just give this to him herself?"

"Remus is in bed, so it's not like she's just about to walk up into your disgusting dorm and hand it over. And anyway, she's in the shower and forgot about how badly he wanted this tonight. So please," she asked again, "be a nice boy and give it to him?"

"When am I ever _not _nice?" She went to speak up be he stopped her as he stood. "Yeah, I got it Evans...I'll go and give it to him now."

"Thanks!"

Grabbing his coat, he told the other girls goodnight and then jogged up the steps and into the dorm. Remus was sitting up in bed, already in his pajamas and his back hunched over his homework as he bit on the end of his sugar quill. Tossing the book down on his bed, Remus looked up at him quizzically and then back at the book.

"I brought some 'Dick' for you."

Remus groaned, shaking his head as he grabbed for the book. "I'm sure Melville hoped someone would describe his book in such an eloquent manner someday."

"Who the fuck is Melville?"

"A man who's rolling in his grave right now."

Sirius laughed, tossing his coat over on his trunk and then sitting down across from his mate. "What are you doing up here, Moony? It's only 10 o'clock, you could be a little more sociable you know."

"I missed classes last week because of the full moon, remember? I have extra work to do and the common room is too loud to concentrate."

"I thought O'Malley was helping you catch up?" Sirius asked, standing again to strip out of his clothes. "You were in the library all bloody weekend!"

"She could only help me so much, she has her own stuff to do too."

Sirius just shrugged, falling back on his bed face first and laying there exhausted. It was too painful to move anymore, all his muscles tired to the point of throbbing as he groaned and rolled over. He had half a mind to just skip all his classes the next day, but that would only result in falling behind and having more work stacked atop him.

"I fucking _hate _all the professors right now," he groaned, scratching at his chest as Remus snorted, "My eyelids feel like they're always about to shut for good and I'm going to end dying from exhaustion in the middle of Potions."

"You know," Remus sighed, "for once, I agree with you. I honestly don't know why we have to have this much bloody homework. It's not as if piling it on top of us is going to help up learn anything any better."

"Yes, write an angry letter to Dumbledore, Moony. You're a prefect after all, you can get him to lecture the lot of them until they stop bullying us with more essays."

"I don't actually have that kind of power, you know." Remus said tiredly.

"Well, create that kind of power, would you? I haven't had the chance to snog a girl in two weeks." He groaned, blocking Dubois out from earlier that evening.

"I'm sure they're all crying into their pillows without you around to suck faces with."

Sirius nodded, sitting up to look at him again. "They probably are, but I'm just too bloody tired to get it up right now."

"That's not anything I ever wanted to know." Remus replied, gagging jokingly until Sirius tossed a sock at him.

"I hate it Moony," he groaned again, falling back into his bed, "I hate it."

"Just go to sleep, Sirius."

"Yes sir, Remus sir."

Hauling himself up higher on the bed, he said goodnight and closed the curtains around him to block out the scratching of Remus's quill. Grabbing for his jar on the side table, Sirius lit up a ball of blue flames and carefully put them inside before closing it and setting it on the headboard behind him. Throwing his wand under his pillow, he settled into his blankets and felt safe with the dull blue glow enveloping him.

It may have been a childish and stupid to be afraid of the dark, but what _made _him afraid of the dark was far from it.


	7. Quidditch vs Football

"This is very well done," Professor McGonagall told Gemma during Transfiguration early one afternoon, handing back her essay with a smile on her lightly wrinkled face. Taking hold of her parchment, she looked to see a top mark in golden ink at the top and smiled back up at her teacher. "You should be proud, Miss O'Malley."

"Thank you, Professor."

"We should have another talk about your future soon; I'd love to hear your opinions on a few things and to see if you've changed your mind."

Gemma laughed a little. "Still don't think I should work in the muggle world, Professor?" She asked, wondering if McGonagall was going to suggest the Ministry again.

"I do stand by what I said, but I have a few things to add as well. We'll set about a time to talk after the Christmas holidays, alright? I look forward to it, Miss O'Malley."

Nodding, she gave a grin and agreed. "Of course, whenever you like Professor McGonagall."

The older woman smiled, offering a comforting squeeze to her shoulder once more before moving along. Turning to her right, Gemma noticed Sirius and Jame high fiving over similar marks and she couldn't help rolling her eyes. She knew well enough that neither of them put even half the amount of time that she did into writing that paper and wrote it off the cuff. The fact that they got high marks just irritated her to no end.

_What do they know about animagi anyway?_

Writing down her notes as McGonagall assigned yet another project about animagi, she noticed the Marauders all looking particularly happy. Even Peter looked cheery and he usually despised Transfiguration class. Ignoring their little celebration over the topic, she finished writing what books she'd need down from her own memory and made plans to stop in the library the next day to check them out.

Once they were dismissed from class, she caught up with Marlene who was looking over her paper still and gave her a bright smile when she fell into step with her. "I got another bloody C in that class; I'm starting to think McGonagall doesn't like me." Her mate said somewhat irritated, shoving her paper down into her bag with no intention of ever looking at it again

Gemma snorted, shaking her head and hugging her mate around the waist. "Or _maybe _you've been off snogging Fabian more than you've been studying; no matter how much you suck his face, Mar, you won't gain any of his knowledge."

"Bloody shame that; I'd have all the answers for the NEWTs and everything if it worked like that," Marlene laughed, "But yeah, I'm sure that has something to do with it. What did you get, my precious genius...another A, I presume?"

"I beg your pardon; I studied for a whole day to write that paper. If I got anything lower I would have thrown myself to the Giant Squid and be rid of this cruel, cruel world." She said, over dramatically putting a hand against her forehead as if she were about to faint.

"Can I borrow your brain and motivation for the upcoming exam, Gems? Then I can just go snog Fabian until my heart's content and not worry about a thing."

"Um, how about no?" She laughed, Marlene giving her a little glare before shrugging. "I'll help you study though. You know it's my favorite pastime."

"Do you actually like it, Gem? Really?"

Thinking about it honestly, with all the hours spent in the library while her mates were off snogging boys and sneaking out of the dorm, Gemma only nodded a little. "I do like it, at least the learning aspect and finding out new things all the time. I'm not fond of it stealing away all my free time though, I could do without that."

"So then, you want me to corrupt you into a dark, scary pit of sinning then?"

Gemma laughed, shaking her head and letting go of her mate to pull her bag back up onto her shoulder. "That's exactly what I was saying, yeah. Of course."

"Finally ready to enter the seedy years of your teenage life...perfect. Sinning is _loads _of fun, after all."

"What is this I hear about sinning?" For a moment, Gemma thought it was Sirius coming up behind her with a smirk on his face, but was surprised when it turned out to be Fabian wrapping an arm around her shoulders and his other about Marlene's waist. "It is a topic I'm very well acquainted with, you know."

"Seeing as you know Marlene _biblically_," Gemma teased, "I'd believe it."

"Biblically?" Fabian questioned, Gemma just shaking her head with a knowing smile.

"Never mind Fabian."

"You know little Gemma, my brother is still madly in love with you."

"Oh stuff it," she begged the blush to stay out of her cheeks, "Gideon probably doesn't even remember that stupid dare. He was fourteen for God's sake; I'm sure he's had many a girl that would've erased that memory easily."

Fabian smirked, a look that so easily reminded her of Sirius. "That's where you're wrong! Supposedly, for a twelve year old, you were a pretty good snog, Gemma."

"You liar – stop pestering me, will you?" They all laughed, Fabian giving her a squeeze and a sloppy kiss atop her head. "You two go have fun."

"Oh, I plan on it, Little Gemma." Fabian wiggled his eyebrows, Gemma just rolling her eyes and smacking him across the shoulder as he let go and they headed down an opposite corridor.

"See ya, Gems." Marlene called behind her.

"Bye guys!"

Waving at them until they disappeared, Gemma pulled her wand from her bag and started in the other direction, passing barely anyone until she saw the back of Peter bending over to tie his trainers. Biting her lip nervously and knowing she still wasn't one of his favorite people even after the past month, she turned on her heel and went another route.

Taking the longer journey up to the common room, she made a tighter grip on her wand and kept her eyes peeled. The attacks had slowed the past week, at least the malicious ones, so she wasn't _too worried_. Though, when she saw Evan Rosier leaning against a wall tiredly and looking as if he was just waiting for anyone to walk past so he could curse them, it made her nervous all over again. Only a moment later she saw Remus walking down the hall towards her; a big smile on his face as she laughed and waited for him to catch up with her.

"Do you guys have magic tags on Lily, Mare, and I, or what?" She said a little irritably, pushing back her hair as she thought of all the calm late night walks that'd been interrupted by James or Sirius and long talks of stuff she'd rather never hear.

"I guess it's just luck." He offered unconvincingly.

"Oh come on, Remus," Gemma sighed, "luck has nothing to do with it; you boys are up to something, I just know it."

Remus chuckled, both of them walking safely past a perturbed Rosier and then safely up the stairs. "You'll never break me, Gemma."

"Oh, but I know your weakness. I could bombard you with loads of chocolate until you talk."

"Everyone knows my weakness is sweets Gemma, honestly." Remus looked at her, "I think Dumbledore probably knows that and I barely ever see the man."

"Well, it's his too." She offered, shrugging her shoulders, "He loves lemon drops like no other, I swear. It's just a bit odd for such an old wizard to love bland muggle sweets."

"He does?"

She nodded, hauling her bag back up her shoulder. "Mmmhm, I had some on me once when I went to see him and now he always stops and asks me if I have them when we pass one another in the corridors. Which is rarely, but I always keep a small bag of them in here." Patting her bag, Remus laughed and seemed to store that away in his mind.

"I'll keep that in mind if James or Sirius ever get into trouble so badly that they can't possibly fix it with a detention. It'll at least make the blow hurt less...maybe."

Gemma snorted. "Good plan, Remus."

"I am the mastermind behind everything, you know. Do you really think the others are smart enough to plan the things we do?"

"That's scary."

Remus nodded, sending her a big smile. "Oh yes, you should be very afraid."

She laughed, now wondering just how involved he was with the pranks over the years. "Just don't plan any that revolve around me, alright? I'm still scarred from the day Sirius turned my skin blue and I looked like a Cornish pixie for a week."

"I promise I won't partake in anything involving you, though...I can't really stop the others." He shrugged, both of them coming up to the seventh floor finally as they started towards the common room. "I don't have too much control over them."

"I don't think anyone does. Speaking of, I saw the flyer up for the Halloween party." She remembered it, the image burned into her mind. "Those were _tastefully _done."

"Yeah, Sirius's artistic skills are getting better every year." Remus laughed, shaking his head like he'd never get used to his mate's ridiculousness.

"Oh yes, the slag in the pumpkin costume he drew was very…life like."

"You should see what he wanted to draw, I think it would have made Florence Dubois faint." Gemma laughed, Remus trying to convince her with a gesture as he said the password to the Fat Lady and they walked in. "It's true."

"I don't doubt you, I can only imagine what it would have been if you guys didn't stop him. I envision a girl wearing absolutely nothing and pouring butterbeer down herself."

Remus laughed, a warm, loud sound as they headed over to the sofa and flopped down on it. Setting their bags on the table, they sunk down into it together and got comfortable. "Are you a psychic? Though, I think he was in that picture too, and it was firewhiskey instead of butterbeer."

"Ah yes," Gemma giggled, "That seems like such a better choice."

"Sirius thinks very hard about these things, can't let his artistry go to waste and what not."

Closing her eyes, she laughed again and started thinking about other things that pertained to the party. "Any ideas on the costume front then? Weren't you Godric Gryffindor last year?"

"Yep, that was me. And you were Alice in Wonderland if I remember correctly.."

She nodded, pulling her legs up under her. "I have no idea what to be this year. I'm quite keen on just throwing on some pajamas and telling everyone I'm some fake muggle character. No one would be the wiser...well, except you."

"I like that idea," he agreed, Gemma feeling him sliding down the couch more, "sounds comfortable."

"Yeah, but Lily probably won't let me – she loves going all out for this silly holiday so she'll most likely end up planning my costume for me." Peeking her eyes open, she watched Remus give her a small grin and then bend over to dig in his bag and pulled out a bar of half eaten chocolate. "Much easier for me, in the end."

"Right, very true."

"Well then, my kind savior," she smiled when he laughed again, "I have to run up and get changed into something warmer seeing as I'm being dragged to quidditch practice after dinner."

He gave her an odd look, nibbling on his candy. "I didn't know you were trying out."

"Oh, no no no, I'm not. Are they honestly still looking for another beater though?" He nodded, Gemma sighing as she grabbed for her bag again. "That's rubbish – you'd think someone would have been good enough by now."

"Obviously not...maybe you _should _try out."

"I'm absolute shit on a broom, Remus," she said truthfully as she stood, "I'm terrified of heights as well. I'm just being dragged down there to watch; Marlene has to stare at Fabian eighty percent of the day or she'll die."

He chuckled, "That's intense."

"Oh yes, a very dreadful curse indeed," she teased, "Well, I'll see you at dinner then. Have a good night!"

"You too, Gems."

Jogging upstairs to the dorm, Gemma walked in and threw her bag onto her trunk before getting undressed. Grabbing her dressing gown, she opened her wardrobe and searched through her clothes to figure out what would end up keeping her the warmest. A few minutes later, Lily and Mary walked in whilst loudly chatting about the Halloween party and their costumes.

"Lily," she got her best mate's attention, grabbing for a jumper and jeans, "you're in charge of my costume this year, all right? I have no energy to care." Getting dressed, she watched Lily nod with a gleeful smile.

"Oh goody, I can torture you then."

Rolling her eyes, Gemma just sighed. "I was going for something nice and simple but if you want to be a bitch about it..." She laughed when Lily grabbed a pillow and chucked it at her, dodging it successfully before tossing it back. "What about you Mary, what are you going as?"

"I was thinking just a white sheet over my head and I'd be a ghost. Or maybe just white knickers...that'd get some attention, wouldn't it?"

"You two have no imagination, I swear." Lily huffed, tapping her foot on the ground like she always did when she got miffed.

"Come on Lily, we're just not into the Marauder's party as much as you are. Seeing as you're madly in love with Potter and all, it's no big surprise." Mary joked, a pillow flying her way as well.

"I don't love or like Potter, you're imagining insanity is what you're doing!" Lily shouted.

"See, my imagination works just fine!" Mary smirked, Gemma bending to give her a high five.

"If you both don't stop it I'll make you wear horrible costumes."

"As long as I'm not a cat again, I was a cat year one through three and I almost was again last year." Gemma sighed, walking over to brush out her hair at the vanity. "I can only take so many crude jokes from Sirius about licking up cream and what's got my tongue."

"I was thinking of being a Bond girl." Lily smiled, braiding her red hair down her back.

"Really? A girl for _James, James…Potter." _ Gemma snorted, running away as Lily began to chase her around the dorm and finally stopped when Florence threw the door open in front of her. Lily caught her and pinched her hard on the arm and she glared back before giving a big toothy grin.

"I hate you." Lily said tiredly, huffing a bit from the chase.

"Whatever Lily, you'll realize your feelings someday and then the whole school will let out a cheer and Dumbledore will cancel exams in honor of you two finally snogging." She teased, swatting her mate away after another hard pinch.

"Can we go eat now?" Mary complained, "I'm so hungry I could eat a bloody cow!" Gemma nodded, walking back to her bed to try and find her shoes so they could go down.

"Isn't that cannibalism?" Florence said, nasally as ever as the three of them sent her a heated glare.

"I'd stop right there Florence," Gemma spat, brandishing one of her shoes as if she were about to lob it at her head. "Or you'll have a nice red shoe print on your face for dinner."

"Just stating a fact," Florence continued, Gemma grabbing for a slipper and tossing that at her head as she screeched when it hit her, "I hate _all _of you."

"The feeling is mutual. Believe me."

Gemma pulled on her trainers and tied them up as the other girls finished getting ready. Trying to ignore the onslaught of insults from Florence to the best of her ability, she grabbed the books she wanted and then headed down with her mates. The Great Hall was already full up of chatting students eating, so they quickly got to their table and sighed happily at the smell of bangers and mash filling the room.

It had her mouth positively watering.

Sliding next to Marlene and across from Sirius, Gemma smiled at them as her plate filled up with her favorites. Taking a long sip of ice cold pumpkin juice, she went to grab one of her books from her bag before Marlene reached out and stopped her.

"You need to be more social." Marlene warned, a spoon of potatoes in her mouth. "Remember what you said about studies filling up all your free time? Leave it, Gems."

"I _am _social, and I have fun. Why can't I read?"

"Because you are _always _reading; just take this one meal and not learn more than the rest of us, yeah? For me?" Marlene fluttered her eyelashes as Gemma snorted.

"Fine…but I'm studying while you all ogle boys on their brooms."

"Deal."

"Did I just hear you're coming to ogle my fine talents, O'Malley?" Sirius said across from her, winking as he shoveled food unattractively into his mouth. "I knew you couldn't stay away."

"If you don't watch it, I'll curse you off your broom, Black. At least it'd be more fun for me then."

He shook his head with a laugh. "I'd like to see you try, Leprechaun."

"Really? Because I will." He laughed again, Gemma just rolling her eyes and taking another drink. "Aren't you a beater?"

"Why yes, that would be me," he smiled before it dropped and he looked at her oddly, "Wait a minute...don't you go to the matches?"

Gemma shrugged. "I've been to two; the first one in first year, and then once in fourth when Marlene was starting to fancy Fabian."

James practically had food falling out of his mouth when he looked over at her with round, shocked eyes. "You don't come to the matches?"

"No, not really." She admitted, "I mean, I like a good afternoon of sport just like anyone else, but I just don't understand quidditch. I've tried, believe me, but I rather just stick with footie."

"You don't understand it?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded. "But you know everything!"

"Obviously, I don't. Why is this so shocking?" Gemma laughed, "It's not as if you could have believed I was a mad quidditch fan with a hidden Chudley Cannons poster in my bedroom or something!"

"Ugh, Chudley Cannons? You must've been listening to Fabian…don't. Cannons are rubbish." James said, spearing a sausage onto the end of his fork before taking a big bite.

"Better than your Wimbourne Wasps." Fabian shot off.

"Look at the scores mate…we know who wins." James countered.

"Thanks for the advice." Gemma interjected jokingly, the boys going off about teams now as she shook her head.

"I can't believe you don't like quidditch." Sirius sighed, as if she'd just ruined Christmas or something.

"Sorry Sirius, I didn't realize this would be such a big shock to you."

He sighed again, looking dejected. "It's like you just told me unicorns aren't real."

"You are such a drama queen."

"Does that mean I get a crown?" He wiggled his eyebrows as if expecting her to produce it right away and his mood turning on it's head. "I'm sure all this sexy could pull off a crown."

"I'm not sure there is a crown big enough to fit on your head." Mary added, pointing at his head with her fork.

"It is rather large." Lily went on. "I can practically see it growing as we speak."

"Must your mates always gang up on me?" Sirius asked Gemma, smirking as if he was enjoying it.

"I can't help it if we all know how incredibly large your head is." She said, shrugging and happy they were all getting along again. She still felt irritated with Sirius off and on, but she'd moved past the insults and gave him another chance. "I'm surprised you can sit up."

"My head is of normal size, thank you very much. I just have more confidence than most."

Everyone sitting near him snickered. "Sirius, you are the cockiest, most arrogant boy at this table, and that's saying something seeing as who you're sitting next to."

"Hey! Don't drag me into this Gemma!" James complained.

"And you bloody well know it." She continued, ignoring James and still staring at Sirius. "Admit it."

"If you're so sure of it, why would I need to admit it?"

He smiled, both of them leaning towards one another as if they were about to start a big row but Gemma just smiled back. He was staring into her eyes as if it were a contest to see who'd blink first and she stared back. He stuck out his tongue all of a sudden, Gemma retaliating with crossing her eyes followed with him making a raspberry with his mouth.

"Are you two drunk?" Marlene asked from her left, pulling on her jumper a little.

"Shush, you'll make me blink."

"Because that would be terrible and your life would come to a halt."

"Shut it, Mar!" Gemma concentrated harder, Sirius sitting there like he had no problem not blinking but she got him. She lifted her hand and blew him a kiss, the air she blew from her mouth hitting him in the eyes and sending him blinking rapidly. "I win!"

"That's cheating!" Sirius shouted, people looking at them oddly as Gemma laughed. "You can't blow in my eyes with your nasty food breath!"

"Oh, such a sore loser."

"I am not a sore loser…I'm not even a loser! You cheated, O'Malley, and I still win for being better looking and just generally hotter than everyone."

She snorted, Lily giving her a high five and Mary flicking some potatoes at Sirius. "My heart, that really hurt Sirius. My ego can't take such a hurtful statement."

"And I'd argue she's hotter than you, mate." Fabian butted in again, Gemma's cheeks reddening into a hot blush as Sirius barked out a laugh. "Though I'm partial to birds over blokes."

"I think she's better looking, too." Added Lily.

"I'm on the Gemma train of hot." Mary smiled.

"I'll take a ride." Marlene went on, Gemma's face slowly trying to hide behind her hair.

"I'm going with Gemma too in this fight, sorry Padfoot." Remus laughed.

"And I, too, prefer tits over your man chest. Gemma wins all." James announced loudly, a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws still looking over at them as Gemma and Sirius glared at their friends for different reasons.

"It's not like she has huge tits though, they're just," Sirius raised his hands as if invisibly cupping her breasts and Gemma definitely felt like sliding under the table. "A nice handful maybe."

"Oh my God, can we stop?" She groaned, "Sirius, I cheated and blew in your eyes, you win. And if we gauge looks by how many snogging partners we've had, you win that too. Okay?" Gemma reached over and smacked his hands, "Now stop mentally groping my chest!"

"Nope, I quite like groping, even if it's invisible tits." He mused, making her swat at his hands again.

"I am about a minute away from cursing all your hair off!"

"Hey! That's a step too far, O'Malley."

"Says the boy with two invisible handfuls of boob." Marlene laughed.

Gemma let out a long, frustrated sigh before going back to her dinner and letting everyone around her converse. Though, oddly enough, Sirius had fallen quiet as well and kept looking over at her until she stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked with a wink. It was weird getting closer to him, trying the whole 'mates' thing even as he continued getting under her skin in an unpleasant way. Not that they'd perfected being friendly all the time just yet, but to think of him being a friend at all was going to take some time.

After most the boys left for practice, they all finished eating and she said a quick goodbye to Remus before heading out with her friends. The cold October wind hit her hard at first, Gemma pulling at her jumper to hug it more tightly around herself and was comforted by the lingering warmth. Mary was idly humming to herself as they walked, Marlene going on and on about how she and Fabian had an extravagant date planned for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip the following month.

"You two officially dating then, or just shagging like rabbits?" Gemma asked, stepping over a puddle carefully as they kept along the path.

"Where's the need to put a label on it, Gems?" Marlene smiled, throwing an arm over her shoulders, "Honestly, we don't need to go around telling every living soul we're boyfriend and girlfriend. It's just...whatever."

"Isn't it more...I don't know, proper?"

"Pfft – who gives a fuck about proper? I fancy him, he fancies me...we're just having a good time, Gemma." Marlene smiled, hugging her closer. "This way, if it were to end or whatever, it's much simpler. No big fall out, no messy loose ends; we simply just stop shagging."

Gemma looked down at her feet as she thought, wondering if she could ever have a relationship that was all physical without deciding to make it a real, concrete relationship. "I don't think I could do that," she decided, giving a small smile to Marlene, "I'm not built that way, I guess."

"Depends on the boy, Gemma my love. If you fancy him enough, you might just be willing to have a bit of casual fun."

Shrugging like there was a possibility, they started to climb up the stairs of the stands and went to take their seats. Looking up into the sky, Gemma saw all the boys and the few girls on the team floating around as Captain Potter yelled out orders over the wind. She spotted Fabian shaking his arse on his broom for Mar's amusement and she snorted before grabbing her books from her bag.

Flipping open her History of Magic book first, she started reading up on Falco Aesalon being the first ever animagus. He turned into a falcon, which wasn't very surprising as his name meant falcon in Latin, so Gemma wondered if he saw that coming. Pulling her scarf up over her mouth to keep out the cold, she idly chewed on a loose thread as she turned the page and kept reading.

"You should watch a little," Lily said in her ear, bright green eyes following James all around the pitch, "You might just learn something and we all know how much you love learning things."

"What are you learning by staring at James then, Lily? The way that his hair flows in the wind? How hot his arse looks in those tight trousers of his?" Gemma teased.

"Do you fancy Potter, Gems?" Lily asked, sounding almost serious to which Gemma just scoffed.

"Oh come off it Lily – _you _fancy the bloke, not me!"

Lily huffed, her eyes never leaving James as he raced up and down past and below them. "I do _not_."

"Whatever you say, crazy girl."

Lily finally turned towards her, cheeks red from the wind. "You're the one talking about his arse."

"And you're the one following that arse in it's every move, thank you muchly. Besides," Gemma turned to look back up at James, "everyone knows he's sporting a nice arse."

"It's true." Mary added, nudging Lily as they all looked up at him. "Give in girl, go for the captain. You could do worse, you know...like Snape or something."

"I don't fancy Potter!" Lily said, her face bright red as she turned from the pitch again and gave them each a deadly glare.

"Whatever you say, Miss Bennett." Gemma said calmly.

"Don't you _dare_ compare James Potter to Fitzwilliam Darcy, Gemma O'Malley." Lily shook her finger at her like McGonagall did when she was mad at the Marauders. "_Don't you_ _dare_."

"Yes love, anything you want."

"And who do you fancy, Miss O'Malley?" Mary asked, smiling over as she ran a hand through her hair to push it back and out of her face.

"No one." Gemma answered, not bothered by the question in the least.

"No one?" Lily said, obviously not believing her. "What about Remus?"

"Oh Merlin's beard, not that again!" Gemma sighed, shutting her book, "I do not, nor have I since _fourth_ year, fancy Remus."

"You fancied him in fourth year?" Marlene asked, turning away from the boys. "How come I never knew about this?"

"Because you spread rumors faster than wildfire, Mar, honestly. I just had a little crush, I liked studying with him." She shrugged, not ever thinking her wee little fancy for Remus would really matter to anyone.

"And who do you fancy now, Gems? Whoooooo?" Mary asked again.

"I don't fancy anyone. Last year I fancied Gideon quite a bit, we had fun in the library...but he's graduated now and I don't like holding a torch for boys that aren't even around." She admitted, resting back in her seat.

"Oh, back to your first kiss, eh?" Mary winked like it was some saucy secret.

"Mmhmm, can't seem to give up on Gideon, can I? I mean, I fancied him in third year, fourth year, and fifth year...pathetic really."

Mary giggled. "He was pretty cute, I'll give you that. I mean, all that red hair and those deep brown eyes. God, and the way he looked in a pair of snug trousers – and we think Potter has a nice arse, _ha!_" All the girls laughed, "You could bounce a pixie off that arse. I'm suddenly really missing that arse...damn. But anyway, he was gorgeous and smart and fitter than any boy in this school – even counting his brother."

"Hey, my man is gorgeous." Marlene pouted, "You're just jealous you don't have one."

"Yes Mar, I'm devastated." Mary said sweetly back, turning around to Gemma once more. "So no one?"

She nodded, smiling a little. "Cross my heart and hope to die, I promise. Why? Do you fancy someone, Mary?"

"Maybe..."

"Is it that guy from the train?" Gemma thought about the boy on the ride here over a month ago, "Back on the first day of school? That Hufflepuff fifth year?"

"Calm down, Scotland Yard, no need to interrogate me." Mary snorted, "Yes, yes, I fancy the Hufflepuff."

"A badger and a lion would never work out." Lily added, her eyes back on the pitch.

"Not in the animal kingdom, no," Gemma shot her best mate a look. "But with you and mystery boy, yes, I do think you should give it a shot. Rob the cradle a bit."

"He's cute enough to rob it, I'll say that much."

They both giggled, something Gemma didn't usually do but she loved girl talk from time to time. Making sure she marked her page well before putting her book back in her bag, she turned to Mary and gave her her full attention.

"So…what's his name then? Spill the beans, MacDonald."

"Reginald Cattermole."

"Reginald?" Gemma rose an eyebrow, "Oh Mary."

"I know, I know. Terrible name, but the bloke can't help it, can he?"

"He is _very _cute though. I saw him, remember? I thought he looked very smart in his uniform," she smiled, bending down and slowly braiding a small section of Mary's hair as they spoke, "Reginald fits him fine."

"Yes, well, I call him Reg. That is, when I call him anything. We haven't talked much this year and with him being below us by a year it's not as if I get many chances." Her mate sighed, sounding more defeated than she had in a while.

"That and being Hufflepuff, yeah, I can see how that would be hard."

Mary shrugged, turning in her seat to look up at her. "But you know, Sirius and you would–"

"Oh don't even, Mary MacDonald," she stopped her, yanking on the braid a little, "Stop that before you go _any _further. It's a ship that'll never sail much less even float; dead on arrival. Never going to happen. _No_."

Mary grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Aw, you're practically James and Lily all over again."

"I don't hate Sirius the way Lily hates James," Gemma said, "Nor do I fancy Sirius like Lily fancies James. In fact, I don't fancy him _at all._"

"I do not fancy him!" Lily shouted once again, though she didn't join the conversation.

"Honestly, Mary," Gemma continued, "I don't feel much for Sirius Black other than the irritated feelings I get when he starts teasing me or driving me up the wall. I mean, for God sake's Mare, we only _just _started acting like mates. How could that ever evolve into anything even resembling a fancy?" She looked up into the sky, finding Sirius easy and feeling nothing much more than admiration for the way he could turn on a broom. And maybe realizing he wasn't _hideous _to look at, but she didn't fancy him. "I swear on my life, I do not fancy Sirius."

"Just you wait Gems," Mary poked her in the nose, "it'll blossom into a beautiful love one of these days. I'm calling it now, which means I get to be the maid of honor. Officially kicking Lily out of that role right now."

"Hey!" Lily turned around and hit her as they both laughed.

Gemma rolled her eyes, pouting as she grabbed for another book. "Oh go snog _Reginald _and leave your insanity at home, Mary."

* * *

><p>"So, what did you think, Leprechaun?" Sirius asked, catching up to her on the path with his hair dripping wet fresh from a shower in the locker room.<p>

"About what?" She asked in return, pushing her hair behind her ear as he looked at her excitedly.

"Merlin, what do you think? Quidditch practice – did you have fun watching?"

Shrugging, she gave an apologetic look as she spoke. "All I saw was a bunch of idiotic boys tossing balls and hitting them about; I really don't understand it, Sirius."

"Come on, O'Malley – do you even _like _flying?" He asked curiously, running a hand through his wet hair.

"I hate heights, so no...I don't. I mean, it wasn't horrible but I'd never ride a broom alone again and I don't think it'd be very fun to play a sport on one."

Sirius just looked at her like she was crazy. "What _do _you do for fun?"

"Other than reading you mean?" He nodded, Gemma shrugging and realizing the rest of their mates were inside already. "I like watching footie, I like going on walks…normal things, I guess."

"What the hell is footie?"

"Well, football technically; it's a muggle sport where people kick around a ball and it's shot into goals for points. All safely on the ground," she tried to explain, Sirius not looking interested, "I think you'd like it Sirius, if you gave it a try."

He shook his head. "It sounds boring."

"C'mon, I think you'd be a good Arsenal fan," she smiled, thinking of watching matches with her dad growing up. They were definitely some of her favorite memories from before she became a witch.

"Are you an Arsenal fan?"

She shook her head no, "Nope – I root for Manchester United, actually. If not for Ireland during World Cups."

"Then why did you say I'd be an Arsenal fan?" He pondered, "Don't tell me it's because there's an arse in it and I'm an arse."

She laughed, Sirius smiling back as they climbed the steps. "No, I was just thinking that if we're rivals in everything else, we'd probably be rivals in footie too. Though, that arse bit works just as well."

"A ha! I knew it!"

"Stuff it, you arse."

They both laughed, welcoming the warmth as they walked in the Entrance Hall. "Well I'm dragging you to the first match of the year, okay?" He asked, throwing an arm around her shoulders as they continued on. "If I'm going to try this footie thing at some point, I'm getting you into quidditch."

"How can you do that if you're up in the air, Einstein?"

"Who the fuck is Einstein?" He looked utterly confused and she couldn't help laughing at him. "Okay, never mind Einstein or whatever; the first match is Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw, I'll be in the stands with everyone else. You are going to sit there and enjoy the hell out of it."

"Is that a threat, Black?"

"No, it's a promise." He smiled, pulling her closer. "You're going to scream, cheer, drink butterbeer, and be _fucking_ merry. You will have the most fun you've ever had or my name isn't Sirius Orion Black the Third."

She saw the sincerity on his face, a light in his grey eyes as she realized their faces were suddenly much closer together than they'd ever been. And yet, it didn't make her nervous like it usually did. "Fine, but if I watch quidditch, you have to watch footie next summer."

"I will find your house and you can do whatever you like to me." He agreed with a wide smile, Gemma suddenly rethinking it all.

"Okay, maybe not. This sounds like a terrible plan," she laughed, shaking him off a little, "I don't think I want you near my house, Black."

He shrugged, giving her no choice. "James knows where you live, you know – it won't be hard for me to find it and stop by for a visit."

"My house is off limits; I don't think you'd survive an hour in a muggle house anyway...all those _un-magical _things and what not."

"Oh come now, O'Malley. I can deal with unmoving objects for a while. And I bet it'd be a great holiday away from my crazy flat with house elf heads on the walls and talking portraits." He suggested again, much too keen in coming over to her house.

"You are not inviting yourself to my house and that's final."

"Then we'll meet somewhere of your choosing." He said, offering a hand to shake on the deal and even though she doubted he'd hold true to it, she shook his hand anyway with a smile on both their faces.

"It's a deal."


	8. The Cheese Stands Alone

Early Halloween morning in Hogsmeade was busy; wizards and witches walking in and out of shops preparing for their own festive days across the country whether they included muggle traditions or not. Sirius and James had gotten up especially early to make it down in time to visit the Three Broomsticks and get their order for the party that night.

"That's a case of butterbeer and a case of firewhiskey," Madam Rosemerta smiled, one of the other workers bringing up two large crates of drinks as James paid her.

Sirius smiled, suddenly worried now thinking about how in the hell they were going to get all of their things back with only two people to carry it. His mate looked over at him and then at their loot, moving quickly to grab all the bags and leaving Sirius to do all the heavy lifting. He glared and then stacked them atop one another.

"Thanks love," he winked at Rosemerta, her cheeks a bright cherry as she looked bemusedly at him from behind the bar, "Have a Happy Halloween!"

She nodded, "You two don't go drinking that all on your own, you hear? I won't have Dumbledore coming down to yell at me about supplying drinks that you lot promised to keep a secret!"

"No worries Rosemerta...we'll hand a few bottles out, we won't drink _all _of it." James joked, making the barmaid laugh.

"Oh you boys, always getting in trouble. Now get going, will you; your Halloween is practically half over by now."

Sirius sent her a smirk, "It hasn't even started yet, love."

Leaving the Three Broomsticks, the boys walked out in the brisk Halloween afternoon and squinted as the sunlight glared down on them. The village had fallen a lot quieter since when they'd made their way through that morning; not many people were lingering around other than the shop owners and the few people who lived there. Sometimes he preferred it this way, the quiet without the chaos of all his fellow students running around.

Then again, he did love chaos.

Waltzing into Honeydukes as if they were back to buy more things, Mr. Flume called out from upstairs that he'd be right down to help them and they took the opportunity to make a break for it. James pushed through to the back room with Sirius hightailing it behind him and then they made it down into the secret tunnel back to school just in time.

"Padfoot," James smiled, panting while a bit out of breath, "I deem this another Marauder success to put in the books."

"I couldn't agree more, mate. We are a wicked pair, you and I," they both grinned wildly at one another, Sirius dropping the crates on the ground and rubbing at his arms, "My fucking arms feel like they're about to fall off though – no thanks to the _other _Marauders."

James snorted, levitating the crates before them as they began walking. "Remus had that prefect meeting and Peter was off doing...well, whatever Peter does when he wanders off on us."

"Is he still going as a block of cheese tonight?" Sirius asked, trying to imagine his mate in a cheese costume and then shaking his head. "Isn't that bit...ridiculous?"

"He was a banana one year and then a bottle of butterbeer the next," James shrugged, "Pete just likes going as food, I guess."

"That he does. So then, what are you going as?"

James got a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm going as Merlin."

"Merlin?" Sirius asked, wondering exactly why that would be such an amazing idea. "So you'll look like Dumbledore's long lost twin but you'll call yourself Merlin, is that the gist of it?"

"Basically, yeah. But I have plans including my pants and showing them a lot, so it turns out being a pretty wicked costume. "

He chuckled, not surprised James had worked something fun into it. "Oh, I can't wait to see your chicken legs on display for all of Gryffindor tower to see, mate."

"I don't have chicken legs!"

"Sorry Prongs," Sirius laughed, slugging him in the shoulder, "You most definitely _do _have chicken legs."

"I hate your face." James pouted.

"I know hate means love where you come from, so thanks."

"My chicken legs have some power," James threatened, "They will _hurt _you."

"I'm so scared, look, I'm trembling in my boots."

His mate glared, slugging him back with a smile. "Fuck off, Sirius."

They both laughed, walking slowly and making it down the tunnel with all their party supplies safely floating in front of them. Sirius yawned once, scratching at the back of his neck and realizing he was going to need a good nap before the party or he'd be asleep soon after it began; that would be no good at all.

"Remind me why we woke up at eight o'clock in the bloody morning to come down here?" Sirius asked with another yawn, swearing as he felt his jaw crack.

"So no one would think about us otherwise," James reminded him, "Honestly mate, neither of us gets out of bed on a Saturday until well after lunch – no one will be any the wiser."

"Even so, you're going alone next time. I am not built the right way for early mornings...especially on weekends." He dragged on, the both of them finally reaching the steps that led back up to the school.

"You're such a whinger, Padfoot."

"Shut it, will you? So...you going back with the cloak first? And then coming back to get me? Is that right?"

"That is our master plan, yeah. Merlin knows we both can't fit under here anymore, not with all this shit to carry too."

"Just be quick about it, Prongs, all right? It's fucking cold," he complained, sitting on the steps as James gathered the bags again and disappeared under his invisibility cloak.

"I'll run like the wind, Padfoot."

And then he was gone.

Pulling his coat around him more tightly to block out the cold, Sirius sat trying to ignore the darkness that was threatening to envelope him. Grabbing his wand from his pocket, he whispered the spell until there was a beautiful, calming glow emitting from the tip. It didn't help too much to brighten things up, but at least he wasn't trapped in the dark.

The tunnel smelled as musty and old as ever, something he imagined the depths of Hogwarts probably smelled like. The walls seemed to start closing in on him as he took deep breaths, trying to ignore the feeling the best he could. He hated the darkness, had for so long now that every time he was alone it it, it got that much harder. Right now he felt like just bolting from the tunnel and getting a year's worth of detention if only to escape it.

Digging the fingernails of his left hand into his palm, Sirius tried to calm down and remind himself that he wasn't stuck down there forever. It was temporary, James would be back any minute to take him to the common room and then he'd be happily covered in light again. Standing up to pace, he tried to block out the memories of what had started the ridiculous fear but they wouldn't keep away.

Flashes of the attic at home went through his mind. Spider webs, old, creepy paintings, giant crates, all filling the tight space. He'd been outside playing, four years old and bored out of his mind on a summer day. Seeing a little girl, he walked up to her naturally seeking a friend to pass the time. They drew with some chalk on the ground, something he'd never seen done before so he carefully drew a snitch until his father came thundering up the sidewalk to slap it from his hands.

Orion Black ripped Sirius from the ground by his collar, yanking and pulling him all the way back to their house and up the stairs as he tried to get away. Through the house he screamed at the top of his lungs, begging for help as three year old Regulus came to save him before their mother scooped him up and kept him out of it. Sirius could still remember the pain after he banged his leg particularly hard against a step before they'd reached the attic.

His father threw him down onto the ground, slapping him hard across his face and splitting open his lip while blackening his eye all in one go. Without another look at him, he left and locked the door behind him without allowing him to come out for another day with no food or light in the small space. Sirius sat in there, crying for hours for anyone to come and help him but no one ever did, and he was trapped in the dark all alone.

"I fucking _hate _him," Sirius whispered to himself, trying to shake the feeling as he heard the statue at the entrance of the tunnel move, "Thank Merlin."

"Sirius?" He heard someone call out, his eyes well enough adjusted by now to see Remus coming down the steps with the cloak over one arm and his wand shining more light in the dark space. "Ah good, you're still here."

"Not like I was about to carry all this booze back without the cloak, Moony." He answered, smiling with relief once Remus held his wand up to his face.

"Right, well, I bloody hate it down here so let's make this quick, yeah?" Remus handed over the cloak, Sirius taking it before throwing it over his shoulders. "Are you going to be able to carry everything all right?

"Yeah, no worries, I'll be fine, but where the hell did Prongs go?"

Remus snorted. "One of the bags split open in the common room, he's up there cleaning it all up one piece at a time so he threw the cloak at me and said where to find you. Not that I didn't already know; I knew the plan _and _I am the one that found this tunnel." He smiled, watching as Sirius picked up the crates and then disappeared beneath the cloak completely.

"Ah yes, and if I remember correctly you got yourself trapped in here like a right idiot!" Sirius laughed, Remus shooting him a glare even though he couldn't see him. "Thankfully the map was practically done or your skeleton could be lying in here with the rats by now."

"Thanks Sirius, such an amazing and comforting thought."

"I'm just stating the truth. So, you finished with duties just in time so you wouldn't have to haul all this back? That was a good plan of yours." Sirius said in a whisper, the point of the cloak lost if someone were to hear him.

"It was just a meeting, I said I could go if you only waited a few more hours."

"Yes well, we have to finalize our costumes and then kick out all the little kids so we can get this place decorated. No time for you." Sirius smirked, Remus opening the portrait for him when they got there and he happily sat down all the drinks on a table next to sofa. Pulling off the cloak, he got a scream out of a second year girl and laughed before turning back to Remus. "You pick a costume yet?"

"Nope, I have no ideas." Remus just shrugged, sitting down in one of the armchairs. "Maybe I'll just switch colors on my tie and be a Ravenclaw for the night."

"Well that's boring. I'm going as a Greek God," he smiled, "I'll be the sexiest one there."

The idea seemed to spark some interest in his mate. "Which God are you going as?"

"Sirius, the Sex God."

Remus rolled his eyes and sunk further into his chair with a groan. "Why do I even bother asking you intelligent questions?"

"Because I am intelligent bloke, that's why."

"You could show that side more often, it'd be refreshing."

"An arrow, right to the heart there Moony." He overplayed it, acting as if he'd been actually struck with an arrow as he collapsed onto the couch. "Why are you so mean?"

"I live to tell the truth, nothing more. Speaking of the truth – go to sleep Sirius, you look like a zombie."

"A zombie Greek God might be cool too." He yawned again, resting his head on the cushions and shutting his eyes. "Original at least."

"There's no hope for you."

"That's the spirit Remus, _optimism_."

* * *

><p>Later that night, the boy's dorm was busy with the four boys all changing into costumes and preparing for the party. Peter continued to ask again and again if he should just engorge a real piece of cheese to wear but they assured him that the cheese would most definitely be standing <em>alone <em>if that happened. Instead he just transfigured a few things until he appeared in a costume that looked similar to Swiss cheese.

"Well, if the party turns rubbish, we can always grab a quaffle and throw it through your holes," Sirius joked, stripping off all his clothes and standing around in his briefs. "If I'm pissed, it might just be fun." "

"Is Greta coming from Ravenclaw?" Peter asked nervously, staring at his square shaped self in the mirror.

"Who, Catchlove?" James asked, watching his mate nod. "I think so. I know there's a few girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff coming at least, she'll probably be there." Sirius watched him pull on his purple velvet robes and chuckled when they sent his mate's glasses wonky on his face.

"Good...I'm glad." Peter squeaked out.

"So we've moved past the O'Malley disaster of '67 then, have we?" Sirius teased, running a hand through his hair as Peter shrugged. "Glad to hear it, mate."

"You know, she was actually really nice and even supportive when she rejected me," Peter sighed, "I don't know why I got so angry – I still feel bad about it."

"Rejection hurts, Pete!" James exclaimed, pulling on a long white beard and stroking it idly. "It's a right bitch."

"And he'd know." Remus snorted, grabbing an atrocious argyle sweater to pull over his head as Sirius stared at him oddly.

"I could kill you Remus," James countered, "then you'll know _real_ pain."

"That's okay James, I think I'll get by without knowing what _real _pain feels like."

"Okay Remus, what's with the hideous old man outfit? Are you trying to be Pete's uncle, Richard?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows.

Remus just grinned back like he was genius, putting on a fake mustache and then sticking a white sign that said "Professor" on his chest. "Is it not obvious?"

"If you're not careful you're going to look like that someday." Sirius said with a shake of his head. "Creepy mustache and all."

"You're just jealous of my facial hair, Sirius."

"Yes, your pervert mustache makes me want one."

The lot of them laughed, Sirius grabbing some extra sheets from his wardrobe and transforming them until they were a metallic shimmery gold in his hands. Pulling it securely around himself until it laid in a perfect toga form, he turned around and threw out his arms for opinions from his mates.

"You look like a mad man who forgot his pants." Remus said simply.

"But a sexy mad man, right?" He argued.

"I wouldn't kick you outta bed." James said, blowing him a kiss. Sirius barked out a laugh, high fiving James as he put on his hat complete with long white hair. "Though people might be offended at such an old man hogging a Sex God's attention."

"No one can stop our love, baby – it's forever with us."

James snickered, patting his cheek. "You tell 'em, sweetie."

"Can we go down before I either throw up or intentionally blind myself so I don't have to watch you be ridiculous anymore?" Remus asked, picking up a book and heading towards the door.

"You're seriously taking a book?" Sirius scoffed, wishing he'd just have some bloody fun without toting reading material around with him.

"What? I like reading and I'm not that big of a drinker. When you three are all on the floor passed out from too many firewhiskey shots, I'll be enjoying _A Tale of Two Cities_."

"Why would someone want to know about two cities? How boring is that?" James joked, hauling up is robe a little so he didn't trip on it on the way down.

"Your lack of knowledge hurts my soul sometimes. I can literally feel it crying."

"Cheer up Moony, go snog a girl with that mustache and see if they like it." Sirius suggested, patting him on the back as they started down the stairs.

Reaching the common room, they all looked around at the large crowd already gathering and gave each other prideful looks. Of course they'd forbidden anyone under fourth year to come, so it made it a bit less packed and gave access for those who wanted to dance some floor room. Surveying over all the costumes, Sirius thought that they all really outdid themselves this year.

McKinnon and Prewett were dressed as what appeared to be a vampire and it's hunter, but they were snogging so much that Sirius couldn't really tell if the ginger had fangs or not. Then there was Dubois, sitting on the sofa and trapped with her mermaid's tail as she looked around irritably. And then Evans, over in the corner with MacDonald dressed like a witch and her mate a fairy.

But no sign of O'Malley anywhere.

"Nice costume, Sirius." A girl he thought was in Ravenclaw said as she passed, smiling at him with a flick of her long blonde hair. He dropped her a quick wink and then followed his mates into the thrall of people.

"Merlin's beard," James swore, "We might have to do this in the Room of Requirement next year," he said more quietly, the both of them accepting praise and high-fives on the way to the sweets bowl. "It's like more and more people show up every year."

"That's because we're legends, mate – no one will ever forget the Marauders at this school. _Ever_."

His mate nodded, acting as if it were true. "Just as it should be."

Pressing through the crowd more, they finally made it to the table and Sirius grabbed a handful of sweets before turning back to the party. Everyone was chatting, singing along with the music as it played overhead and he couldn't help a happy smile. About to say something to Remus, his eyes caught a shock of blue across the room and found O'Malley. She was standing on the steps that led to the girl's dorm, looking across the room and all around as if she was trying to find her mates. Though, he figured if she got off the stairs, she'd never find them with how ridiculously short she was.

Leaving James and Remus fighting over what the better chocolate was, he made his way quickly through the party goers and gave O'Malley a cheeky grin when he reached her. "Forget your costume or did you just come down to say goodnight?" Sirius teased, O'Malley wearing a pretty blue nightgown with no shoes. Her long hair was curled into ringlets and pushed back with a bright blue ribbon that made him really realize just how _blue _her eyes were. "You look cute."

"Oh my Lord, did Sirius Black just call me cute? I might die," she teased, still up on her tiptoes trying to see over the crowd. "And who are you supposed to be? Apollo?"

"Nope," he smirked as she looked at him, "I'm just Sirius Black: God of Sex."

She groaned, finally coming down off her toes. "I don't even know why I bother sometimes; you are chock full of ridiculousness, you know that?"

"I do actually, very well. Who are you supposed to be then, sleepy girl?"

O'Malley graced him with her first smile that evening, flattening out her gown. "Wendy Darling."

"Wendy you say? And no need to call me darling, love."

"I cannot believe you just said that...why are we mates again?"

He barked out a laugh, grabbing her hand and starting to lead her through the Halloween madness as she held on tight. "Who is this amazing Wendy then, Leprechaun, and why does she wear her nightgown out in public?"

"She's a character in book called _Peter Pan_, and I really love the Disney film." She admitted, a warm blush rising in the apples of her cheeks as if it were embarrassing to admit. "She goes to a place called Neverland in the middle of the night, no real chance to change, thus my costume."

His eyebrows rose slightly with a question. "What's a 'disney'?"

"Not what, _who_; he makes films that are animated...you know, drawn and then played in order to create a moving picture." She tried to explain, Sirius only looking at her more confused as he tried to picture it. "I think they're geared towards young children more than me, but I quite like them anyhow."

"Well, you're about the size of a child, so it all works out."

She glared when he turned back to look at her. "I can kill you, you know. I know the spell."

"I like it when you threaten me."

"Does it get you hot, Black?"

His eyes widened at her words for a moment before he recovered with his usual suaveness. "Imagining what you're wearing under that nightgown kinda gets me hot."

O'Malley snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'm wearing giant grandma knickers…happy now?"

Sirius laughed so hard it hurt, the noise practically louder than the music and he wasn't surprised to see people staring at the both of them as if trying to find out what the commotion was about. O'Malley was laughing too, their hands still intertwined as he looked at her standing there with a sudden weird tugging in his chest.

Brushing it off, he smirked and gave her hand a squeeze. "You're trying to make me fall in love with you, aren't you Leprechaun?"

"Oh yes, that is my biggest and greatest goal," she teased, "I will not live without your love, Sirius, you've finally caught me."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I knew it."

"Will one of you idiots get me a drink?" Dubois interrupted, both of them looking down at her stuck in her big finned tail.

"Get it yourself, will you?" Sirius shot back, "We aren't here to service you."

"If you sit down, I'm sure I can service you better than Gemma." Florence winked, adjusting her bikini top as Sirius just gave her a questionable look.

O'Malley groaned and bent to flick Dubois on the forehead. "Oh shut your face, you beached whale," she shot off, Sirius biting his lip so hard as she dragged him away, he was sure he drew blood.

"I can't believe you just called her a _beached whale_," Sirius snorted, still fighting off laughter as she looked at him as if he was mad.

"Do you honestly think it was that funny?" She laughed now, joining in with him as he was sure they were both thinking about the look on Dubois' face.

_Merlin, she sure is a ball of fun. _

Sirius just smiled, beginning to move through the crowd again after gaining back the position of leader from O'Malley. "I always enjoy watching one of my least favorite people getting one upped, that's for sure."

"Glad I could entertain," she giggled behind him, "And will you _please _tell me where you're dragging me off to?"

"Pretty sure you were the one dragging _me _a minute ago, Leprechaun."

"Sirius…"

He laughed, so accustomed to that irritated groan. "I'm just taking you to Evans and MacDonald...figured you couldn't spot them over all the people in here."

"How do you know I wasn't looking for my date?" She asked, making him turn and stop to look at her again.

"You have a date?"

"Maybe." She grinned, the happiness reaching all the way up into her eyes.

"It's a simple question, O'Malley: yes or no?"

"Yes."

He blanched for a second. "_Really_? Who is he?"

"Why does it matter Sirius?" She asked curiously, "Shouldn't you be proud that I'm getting out there, sowing my wild oats, shagging in closets and what not? Isn't that what you thought I should do?"

Sirius shook his head, looking around to try and figure who'd asked her. "Who is he?"

"_She _is Mary MacDonald." O'Malley laughed, Sirius glaring at her before tugging her along again behind him.

"You can be very irritating, you know that?"

"I didn't ask for you to drag me all over creation...you can let me go whenever. I promise to not get lost in the _common room_."

"I will drop you at your destination, now stop talking."

Pulling her a bit faster, they pushed through the crowd with many apologies to people they stepped on or elbowed along the way. At one point, Sirius saw a particularly angry scowl from the girl who complimented his costume earlier but he wasn't sure why. Brushing it off, he stopped to grab O'Malley around the shoulders and pushed her up to Evans and MacDonald. He grinned at the other girls so big that his face felt like it was about to split down the middle.

"Don't ask why he's here...I'm not positive myself." O'Malley told her friends, turning back to look at him again.

Sirius just shrugged. "She loves me, can't help it...follows me everywhere."

O'Malley smacked him as MacDonald gave him a knowing smile that made him feel a bit uncomfortable. "Thanks for bringing the tiny person, Sirius – not sure she ever would have made it through the normal sized people without you."

"I give up." O'Malley sighed, her shoulders dropping under his hands. "I hate all of you."

Sirius snickered, bending to talk next to her ear. "Should have come as a leprechaun, O'Malley – I bet you'd look good in green."

"What don't you go off and snog something, Sirius?" She asked, though he hadn't missed the very slight shiver in her body from when he spoke. "I've got my dates now, I think I'm good."

"Ah, right," he took his hands off her shoulders as if just realizing that they were there at all, smiling at each of the girls in turn. "Now that my mission has been a success, I hope you lot have fun. Come and find me if any of you want a drink or two, yeah?"

Waving them off, he spotted Peter standing alone with his large cheese costume bright in the corner, nibbling on a bunch of sweets until a short, slightly pudgy girl walked up to him. She had insanely curly blonde hair and glassy blue eyes as she smiled and adamantly started talking to his mate. By the look on Peter's face, Sirius knew it had to be that Catchlove girl he'd been asking about earlier.

"She must love cheese." He said, finding James again as he nodded and looked over at Peter. Hearing a clunking noise behind him, they both turned to see Frank Longbottom walking over in a full suit of armor.

"Merlin's pants," Longbottom laughed, "Are you Dumbledore, Potter?"

Sirius knew James had been waiting to hear that all night, his face lighting up like a kid on his birthday as he grabbed hold of his robes and lifted them up. Flashing his bright red boxers decorated with roaring lions, a bunch of girls began giggling and Sirius even spotted Evans smiling and blushing as she looked over.

_Maybe there's still hope for the idiot. _

"Nope!" James said happily, "But I'm _wearing _Merlin's pants!"

"I got the gist, thanks mate." Longbottom laughed, his girlfriend coming up dressed like a princess and a butterbeer in one hand.

"A hell of a party you four have pulled off…again." She said, looking around at all the decorations and giving them both a happy grin.

Sirius nodded and looked up at all the color changing streamers decorating the ceiling, the flying bats squeaking in every corner, floating pumpkins that sang tunes off and on, and the large smoking cauldron that kept all the drinks cold. They did well enough, he thought, forgetting about the shrieking skull at the portrait hole until someone walked in and sent it screaming away.

"Thank you, milady," Sirius bowed, making Griffiths snort, "We do our best for your pleasure and entertainment."

Standing back up, he gave her a small wink and then grabbed a drink and turned back to the party. Idly moving a hand up to his ear where he played with the silver hoop in his cartilage, he began to walk around a bit more and bumped into a bloke from the Ravenclaw quidditch team: Dirk Cresswell.

"You blokes know how to throw a party!" The older boy said, toasting Sirius with his drink as he clapped him on the back in thanks.

"Who doesn't love a good party?"

"Very well said. You having as good of a time as the rest of us?"

Sirius nodded, taking a long drink of his butterbeer. "Of course...I am the great lover of parties, after all."

"Again, perfectly said. Now, let's see if you can't help me have a better time," Cresswell said, moving closer to him, "You usually know who is and isn't attached, so tell me Black: who's a pretty single girl hanging around?" He winked at him, acting as if they were some tight duo of friends as Sirius snorted. "What about Mary MacDonald?"

He thought of a conversation with O'Malley and shook his head. "I know for a fact that she fancies someone else; bad luck that way, mate."

"Lorna Jones?"

Sirius shook his head again. "Dating Mitchum Belby."

"Gemma O'Malley?" Cresswell asked hopefully, looking over at him. "She's not dating anyone, is she?"

Sirius slowly found her in the crowd, her bare feet moving up and down on the rug as she danced around ridiculously. A smile grew on his face, the way she threw her head back with a laugh and twirled with her skirt flaring out around her had him lost in thought for a moment before realizing he was still talking to Cresswell.

"Think Remus has his eye on her, mate," he lied, barely batting an eye, "You know them, always in the library and cuddling about with books."

Cresswell looked defeated, sighing as he searched for another girl. "They're always there, aren't they? Being smarter than half us Ravenclaws...they make a good pair, I guess. Okay, help me out mate...what about Bridget Lackey?"

Sirius nodded finally, knowing that Lackey had been snogging some bloke named Cabot last week but dumped him shortly afterwards. "Oh yeah, go get her – that's a winner there."

"Honestly?" Cresswell looked excited, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Totally mate, she's open for business. Have at it!"

"Thanks, man – you really helped me out. It'll almost be sad to kick your arse this year."

Sirius glared, watching him walk away as he took another drink. "Keep on saying that, smart ass...you'll lose."

Finding his mates again, they were both staring over at Peter still as he chatted up Catchlove in the corner. Sirius shrugged to himself, realizing that Peter might actually have some game in him somewhere. "He hasn't fucked it up yet then? Good on him."

"Yeah, it's amazing really," James said, chewing on the end of a licorice wand, "By now he's usually spilled a drink down a girl's dress or said something incredibly rude."

Remus snorted, "He's better at it than I am, honestly. I couldn't chat up a girl if my life depended on it."

"Hey now, what about that bird over the summer?" Sirius asked, holding his mate by the shoulders so he couldn't run away from the question. "First off, how'd she look?"

"Gorgeous."

"She kiss amazingly?"

Remus smiled almost wistfully. "It made me want to shag her."

"Does she live nearby?" Sirius joked, Remus blushing and then punching him in the arm."Ow mate, calm yourself. I wouldn't dare go against a wolf over his prey."

"James, tell him to stuff it."

"Why me?" James whined, biting off a big piece of licorice and almost choking as they both laughed at him.

"Because no matter how stupid you are," Remus sighed, "you're the only one he listens to on occasion."

"Fine then: Sirius, stuff it will you?"

"Nope, I want to know every detail about this girl." He turned back to Remus, eyes full of mirth, "How were her tits? Like magic little globes?"

"Do you hear yourself speaking?" Remus asked, laughing a little as Sirius just stared at him as if willing him to answer. "You're a dolt."

"Whatever. So, groping, yes? You got some nice tit action and what not?"

"A little." Remus blushed harder now, the scars and his mustache light against the redness of his skin. "Nothing crazy. I didn't become Sirius the Sex God over night."

"I bet she loved your scratchy jumpers." James teased.

"It was summer you arse." Remus scoffed, pulling at his scratchy jumper as Sirius snorted.

"Yeah…well…you're stupid."

"Oh! Another wicked Potter comeback! Watch out folks, he's just got them coming off the cuff all night." Sirius announced, people clapping in return as if they were actually listening.

James took the opportunity to jump him, mussing up his hair and hanging off his back as the people around them laughed and cheered as they fell to the ground. They continued wrestling, Sirius biting one of his mate's chicken legs as James elbowed him in the gut. It only lasted a few minutes though, McKinnon walking over and pouring a cold glass of water over the both of them.

"Cool it, you two, or get naked and make things interesting for the rest of us." She suggested, winking down at Sirius as he laughed and dried himself off.

"Oh McKinnon, I didn't know you were _that _desperate to see my knob," he joked, "Could've just asked, you know."

She rolled her eyes and poured another cup over him. "The better to rip it off and feed it to the giant squid."

"I don't think I like you anymore," he sighed, using his wand to get rid of the water, "And my knob doesn't either."

McKinnon smiled widely at him before grabbing for Prewett, half dragging him towards the boy's dormitory stairs as Sirius shook his head with a laugh. He was really starting to like the girls in his house, they all had their own way of speaking to him and they all seemed to be becoming more integrated into his daily life. From catty, to bitchy, to sarcastic and fun, Sirius was honestly enjoying his sixth year more than he thought.

Though, sadly, no free snogs were going to come from any of them, besides Dubois who he wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. No, he'd have to look elsewhere for that form of entertainment.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, after some people had gone to bed, Sirius was in a heated competition of drinking shots against Prewett. One firewhiskey followed by one butterbeer; between the two of them they had drunk about twenty shots and Sirius was starting to feel the alcohol going to his head.<p>

"I feel slightly pissed," he announced, letting out a loud belch afterwards.

"Only slightly?" James asked, handing him another shot glass and patting him on the back. "You should be dead, mate – I don't know how you're doing this."

He looked at his mate and smiled. "I like alcohol."

"Of course you do. Drink up, Padfoot; winner gets to sleep in for the next practice!"

"I'm gonna win so hard! PREWETT, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" He screamed, taking another shot as someone sidled up next to him.

"Calm yourself Black, you're mad!" Prewett shouted back, McKinnon passing him more to drink.

Turning to see who was standing next to him, a pretty brunette smiled up at him and poured his drinks as he kept shooting them back. He gave his best trademark smirk, but wondered just how wobbly it looked with all the alcohol coursing through his veins. He felt prepared to puke and die at the same time, but also felt like shagging a pretty girl's brains out.

_She'd so definitely do._

"You, my lovely lady, are _very _worthy of the Sex God." He winked slightly, the girl giggling and saying her name was Martha or Mary or Melissa...he thought it was Melissa.

"Is one girl not enough for you tonight, Sirius?" She asked, pushing her dark hair behind her ear and staring up at him with dark eyes, "I saw you with her earlier, wasn't she fun enough for you? Or no? I suspect not."

"What?" He asked, trying to clear his head. "Who the hell are you talking about, love?"

"Gemma O'Malley...I saw you both holding hands earlier. Going for two in one night? Isn't that a bit daring?" She giggled, handing him another shot as he poured it back.

Sirius sat there for a moment in confusion, his forehead creasing as he thought about what she'd said. _Why would she think I was snogging O'Malley? Not that I wouldn't, she's pretty fit...wait, no. We don't think of her like that, she likes books and we like shagging. Stop it. _Shaking his head violently to try and get the drunken cloud of confusion out of his brain, he stilled again.

There was no way, on a good sober day, that he'd snog O'Malley. She wasn't even on his calendar of things to do, she just couldn't be. He'd fuck that up before he'd even tried and they wouldn't let him back in the tower. And just thinking this way, now of all times, about touching her and doing other things...he knew it was time to stop drinking.

"I was just helping her," he said aloud, trying to convince himself more than the girl, "You're the only bird I'll be snogging, beautiful."

She giggled, offering cheers as they both took another shot. "A God and a cat...why the hell not?"

Taking one last shot, ready to stop even though it'd be giving up the opportunity to sleep in, Sirius looked over and noticed Prewett fading faster than he thought. He finally called it quits, winning Sirius the night as he welcomed the large roaring cheer for him that followed. Grabbing a few Peppermint Imps out of a bowl on the table, he grabbed for his new friend and pulled her towards an empty corner.

"Are you in any of my classes, love? I honestly don't know right now," he laughed, pulling her down onto a chair with him as she straddled his lap. "I'm so pissed that you could be a man and I'd still snog you. Though, not really...men's faces are too damn scratchy."

She just shook her head, giggling as her fingers danced across his shoulders. "I'm a seventh year, actually...so no, no classes together."

"Ohhhh," Sirius snickered, "A sexy older lady...I like that."

She laughed again, Sirius leaning in to kiss the side of her neck before pulling back. " And _I_ like the sound of that."

Grinning up at her, he leant in and tasted the firewhiskey on her lips that sent a burn all the way down to his toes. It was okay at first, her tongue battling to take over his mouth as his hands ran up the back of her skirt. The girl was frisky, he'd give her that; her body grinding down on him as her devilish hands went inside the back of his toga and Sirius couldn't help smirking against her lips.

"This is nice," he joked, her lips and tongue running along his jaw while his fingers tightened on her ass.

"You're telling me," she giggled against his skin, "I've been dying to see if kissing you was just as good as the rumors said."

He rolled his eyes but admitted that he was curious. "And the verdict is?"

"Even better."

Sirius chuckled, kissing her on the lips again and nibbling softly on her thin bottom lip. She made a mewing noise that was a bit odd, almost animal like, but he didn't fight against it. His fingers ran up her ribcage and were about to cup her breasts before they were rudely interrupted by Professor Lupin.

"You might want to take that upstairs, Sirius." Remus said, not ldaring to look at them while a warm blush climbed in his cheeks.

"Piss off, Moony," he grunted, the girl going still above him and moving back a little, "I really don't need a lecture right now."

Remus just sighed, finally turning to look at them with an apologetic look for his snogging mate. "It'll be bad enough if a professor catches us with all the alcohol, Sirius...we don't need people shagging on the chairs too!"

"Excuse his bitterness, love...ol' Remus hasn't got shagged in a while."

"Sirius…" Remus started, sighing and waving his hands in the air like he was done before leaving again.

Following his mate with his eyes, he looked over to see Prongs talking to the girls and got comfortable beneath Margaret or Melissa or whoever. Though, just before he went to kiss her again, his and O'Malley eyes met from across the room; her face turned beet red when she noticed, turning her back to him and he swore that he saw something different in the way she was looking at him.

He had half a mind to push the girl in his lap to the ground and see what was up with her, but he didn't get the chance to finish the thought. Lips were attached to his skin again suddenly, so fast that he could barely think of anything else other than what Remus had mentioned a minute ago.

"Maybe we _should_ take this to the dorm," he sighed, watching as she backed off with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Sirius."

Sirius gave a short grin, but when she stood and took his hand to lead him away, his eyes were drawn back to O'Malley. She was staring at him again, looking conflicted and as if someone told her Christmas was cancelled. He just stared back, a bit of hopelessness in his eyes as he wished he could fix whatever was wrong and make her feel better. But he shook the thought, again blaming it on his drunkenness, and deciding she was probably just upset that he'd finished the Peppermint Imps.

Turning back and trying to forget the look on her face, he followed his smitten kitten up the stairs and into his dorm before she decided to attach herself to him like an octopus. All limbs and mouths, his toga falling into a heap on the floor as she kicked off her heels and they fell into a bed he wasn't even sure was his.

"You've ended up being a nice surprise for me this evening," he said, kissing across her collarbone even if his muddled mind was still stuck on O'Malley's face.

"Mmm, yes Sirius," the girl _mewed _again, "Call me kitten, love."

He stopped, wondering if he'd heard her correctly. "What did you say?"

"Call me a _dirty kitten_."

Sirius stopped completely, backing off and standing up as he stared down at her like she was out of her mind. She simply laid there, her cat ears hanging off her head a bit and her lips swollen from his kisses. She was a gorgeous bird, there was no denying that, but when she let out a low _meooooow_, he was done.

"Yeah, so," he started, not wanting to hurt her feelings, "I'm not gonna do that, sorry love."

"Oh come on," she pawed at his chest, "I'm a kitty cat for you. Make me purr."

"Nope," he shook his head, backing off again, "I'm just not _that_ drunk. Sorry."

Leaving her there with no idea of what else to do, he walked into the bathroom, slammed the door shut behind him, and got out of his briefs. Walking down into the showers, Sirius tried to sober himself up and worked hard to get a certain _Darling _girl out of his head. But every time he closed his eyes, every time he stopped to think, her face was there with that horrible pained look on it like when he left.

His fists slammed into the wall, body sliding down to the floor as he sat there and let the water run over him. Swearing to himself then and there, Sirius almost wished he could make an unbreakable vow with himself. He wasn't going to go after her, he wasn't going to carry her up to bed and roll around like just any other girl, and he _wasn't _going to start fancying her.

Because if there was one thing in this school that had always been a constant, it was that he was Sirius Black, and Gemma O'Malley was never going to be the next girl on his list.


	9. Blossoming Enemies

Gemma had stood there so stupidly, watching Sirius go upstairs with the Hufflepuff in her skin tight dress and cat ears. She didn't understand why she felt so distraught over it, feeling as if something got pinched deep inside her to the point where it stung. But why would she even care? It wasn't as if she'd even thought more than a second about Sirius and his conquests, so why did Melissa Leer get under her skin now?

Besides, she'd been the one to tell him to go off and snog someone; he'd just made good on being his normal self.

"What's up, G?" James broke her from her ridiculous staring at the empty staircase that his best mate had just walked up. She shrugged, turning towards him as she fixed her hair.

"Oh, nothing; just spaced out." She smiled, biting on her lip and trying to forget about whatever had transpired tonight that left her feeling so differently about everything all of a sudden.

"He's always taking dumb girls up there." James said, acting as if he needed to reassure her. "It doesn't mean anything."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes a bit for added affect. "It's not that big of a deal, isn't that what he's always doing?" Gemma laughed, the sound hollow but something she hoped he didn't notice. "As long as he's having fun, right?"

James looked at her as if asking if she thought he was stupid, but she wasn't so sure about anything right now. The ache in her chest when he left, the way he hadn't come over again all night; Gemma was wondering if they really were mates or not, and now she had to worry about these ridiculous feelings that blossomed up in her chest because he was _snogging_? Why would she care about that? Sirius Black had always been no good in her book, especially when it came to anything besides friendship; she didn't know why she bothered.

"You know," James spoke up again, nudging her with his shoulder, "We could sneak out for a bit...have a nice snog of our own."

"Stop trying to make me laugh, James," she smiled, nudging him back.

He snorted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What if that was a real request? You could have broken my heart in a million pieces with that line, G –you need to be more careful with the way you talk to a man."

"I know you Potter, you're not pissed enough to snog me, and I'm not close enough to death to snog you just yet."

"You are one harsh girl," he laughed, pulling on one of her curls, "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yeah…someone has."

_Sirius has._

Cursing herself, practically _yelling_ at herself to stop being so dumb, she offered a tight smile to James before they walked back over to the group left in the common room. Peter was happily joking around with her again tonight, something she was happy to have back in her life. Gemma hated being the cause of his bad moods lately, and a sad piece of cheese would have been even sillier than the happy one he was sporting.

"So, wasn't that Greta you were talking to, Peter?" Lily asked curiously, taking off her tall witch's hat and letting her red hair tumble down her shoulders. Gemma could practically see James salivating as he fidgeted next to her and snorted.

"Yeah...she's really nice, and we both like cheese!" He smiled wistfully.

Gemma bit back a laugh, not wanting to seem rude. "Well then, that seems appropriate for your costume."

"It's the reason I did it. I was going to go as a roasted chicken but then I got to talking to Greta last week and well...she's just really great." Peter got a far off look, staring into the fire and reminding Gemma of a look Marlene and Mary had both been sporting lately.

"That's wicked Peter," she smiled, "Really."

He smiled back, as if the apology was written in it and they were finally past everything. No more cold shoulders or avoiding one another; they could both finally get back to being friends. "Thanks, Gemma."

"So then, who's up for a game of gobstones?" Remus asked, holding up a few sets as they broke off into pairs and relaxed alone in the common room.

Taking a seat on the ground across from James, Gemma looked up and saw Melissa walking down the stairs again with a huff. She was carrying her heels and cat ears, looking about ready to cry as she blanched when she saw them all on the floor. Gemma might have been a bit uncomfortable earlier when they'd gone up together, but she hardly thought the poor girl deserved to cry about anything. Jumping up, she told James she'd be right back and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey! Melissa, right?" Gemma asked carefully, the tall brunette turning to look down at her. "Are you okay? He didn't...I just...are you all right?"

She sniffed, shaking her head. "Just fucking _peachy_; that Sirius Black is a real winner...not even shagging me properly," she huffed, "Stupid prat."

"Oh," Gemma flushed, "he wasn't that good then?"

Melissa looked at her like she was insane, Gemma realizing that she'd asked the wrong question a minute too late. "No you _daft _girl – he didn't shag me at all!" She pouted, kicking at the floor. "He didn't want to call me kitty cat."

Gemma's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the Hufflepuff let out a strangled sob and ran from the common room. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or not, but she couldn't help a small giggle. Going back over to James with a load of emotions flying around in her head, she sat down again and wondered just what Sirius was thinking right now.

After a few rounds of gobstones with her mates, Gemma let out a loud yawn and was about to call it a night before Sirius came down the steps again. His long hair was dripping wet, his whole body giving off conflicted emotions as she tried to ignore him all together and turned to see Remus standing up. Offering to help him clean up, he offered a hand in return and she stood up beside him.

"You should have told me you were going to be Wendy, you know," Remus smiled, taking off the sign around his neck, "I could have worn my pajamas too and gone as Michael."

"Aw, come on Remus, I think the whole professor with the mustache is pretty attractive, not to mention I thought it was funny."

He snorted. "You're lying through your teeth, Gemma."

"Maybe."

They both laughed, Remus pulling the mustache off and rubbing his face where it had been stuck. "I guess I should just throw this away then, huh?"

"No, wait!" She stopped him, getting an idea. "Give it here."

He looked at her oddly but Gemma took it from him quickly and put it on her own face. Pushing out her lips and trying to do a sexy look, Remus started laughing and the others turned to see why there were having so much fun. Lily and Mary both joined in the laughter, James just standing there with his head cocked to the left.

"That makes you look well fit, G."

Gemma laughed, twirling the end. "Thanks James, I grew it out for you."

"Merlin do I love a girl with a mustache." He chuckled, pulling off his beard and finally revealing his face again under all of his old wizard garb. "You should grow one too, Lily; I'm sure you'd look very sporting with a ginger stache."

"Right-o," Lily giggled, "I'll get right on that, Potter."

Getting back to cleaning, Gemma realized that Sirius hadn't joined in on the joking with the rest of them. Looking over at him, she wondered if he'd just simply been scarred by the kitty cat Hufflepuff or there was something else, but all she knew for sure was that she was really happy she didn't resort to being a cat again this year. That would have ended up being too much awkward for either of them to handle.

"Do you like my new look, Sirius?" She asked, helping him begin to float all the trash into a big rubbish bag. "Think it fits?"

"It's definitely something." He smiled, the humor somehow lost on him as she bit at her lip and twitched her nose above it.

"Is something the matter? Did...well, did things not go well with Melissa?"

"A snog's a snog, O'Malley...it was just for fun," he said tiredly, both of them moving to tie up the bags and left them by the portrait hole for the house elves to collect. "It's no big deal."

"Right, I guess so, but–"

"You wouldn't understand."

Gemma sighed, giving him a little smile as she nodded. "I suppose that's true." Reaching up to pull off the silly mustache, she heard James shouting at her to stop as she turned. "C'mon James, it was just a joke, I want to take it off now."

"No way, G! I need a picture of you two and like I said...I think you look fit with the mustache," he teased, Gemma shooting him a look, "Look happy, all right?"

"I'm not even in costume anymore, Prongs." Sirius complained, running a hand through his hair and performing a quick drying spell.

"Take off your shirt Black, it'll be close enough." Mary said, waggling her eyebrows as if this was just some scheme to get him naked. "I promise we can take it."

"I don't know," Sirius smirked, finally getting some energy back, "I'm pretty fucking sexy."

Gemma snorted, watching as he pulled his shirt up over his head and then felt her cheeks heat up immediately. Biting her lip, she turned and tried to keep from staring at the way his muscles moved under his skin and faced James instead. Twitching her nose again, she scratched it and moved to take off the mustache again before Lily forbade it.

"Keep it on, Gems.

"Fine…whatever." She sighed, rolling her eyes at the lot of them. "Shirtless Sirius and mustachioed Gemma; what a picture perfect moment."

"None better!" James grinned, getting the camera ready as she stood next to Sirius and tried to will the blush from her cheeks.

"You know, I think you pull that off, O'Malley," Sirius smirked, running a finger along her mustache as she backed off a little, "And it's very soft."

Gemma turned even redder, if that was possible, and turned back towards the camera. "I think you've had a bit too much firewhiskey, Sirius."

"That is incredibly true; I don't usually like girls with mustaches. And I most definitely won't in the morning, but for now, my dear Irish lass – you are one _gorgeous _mustachioed bird."

She wished, in that moment, that the floor would open and swallow her whole so that her burning face wouldn't be caught on film. Unfortunately, Sirius had one arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly against his side just as the flash went off for the first time. Gemma could only imagine how she'd look when it was developed; bright red, trying to escape the frame, and hiding behind her mustache – it'd definitely be something to remember.

* * *

><p>The week after Halloween went by pretty quickly, but not without growing stress on the whole of Hogwarts. End of term exams were approaching in only a matter of weeks and all the professors were pressing down even harder on them, if that was possible. Gemma had even caught the Marauders in the library that week, laughing at how lost James and Sirius seemed to be when they were searching for books.<p>

Late Friday night came and she was trying to stay awake in the common room, reading up on her Ancient Runes homework as she sat by the fire. Closing her eyes for just a moment, only long enough to make all the animals and numbers to stop spinning in her head, Gemma felt someone slide close to her on the couch and woke up enough again to look over at Sirius holding a teacup out towards her.

"You look like you need this, Leprechaun," he said, offering it over as she sat up and took it carefully.

"Trying to poison me Black?" She yawned, holding the porcelain cup close to her face and welcoming the warmth of the piping hot tea, "At least is smells delicious; tell my mum I love her, and inform Lily that all my records are hidden beneath my bed."

Sirius snorted, sitting back on the sofa beside her comfortably. "You're acting mad, O'Malley – it's just peppermint tea, you won't be dying from it anytime soon."

"Says the assassin come to finish me off once and for all; at least tell my mates I _knew _you were here to kill me, I just couldn't be bothered to care."

"You're beyond saving at this point, you know that? Utterly ridiculous when you're tired," he chuckled, pushing back his hair and then fingering the little hoop high on his ear. Gemma wasn't sure she'd like a piercing on most blokes, but he seemed to pull it off well enough.

She nodded, drinking some of the tea and moaning softly at the taste. "God I love this, but yeah, I've been told I sound pissed when I'm exhausted."

"A bit," Sirius laughed, "but being drunk is more fun, yeah?"

"I won't argue with you. So then, Padfoot, why aren't you off planning pranks or raiding the kitchens? Being in the tower before 2 AM has to be some kind of record or something."

Gemma looked over at him, watching as a warm smile stretched across his face and he stared at her oddly. "Did you just call me Padfoot?"

"What?" She flushed, not realizing she had. "James, Peter, and Remus do, why can't I?"

"You're not a Marauder, O'Malley. That's strictly a Marauder nickname, love."

"Oh is it?" She huffed, taking another long sip from her tea. "Whatever _Padfoot_,"she watched as he shook his head, "what are you doing here?"

"I already raided the kitchens, example A: the tea. Also, I'm tired and we have a match to enjoy tomorrow, remember? Need my energy to show you a good time."

Gemma groaned, setting down the teacup once she'd finished. "I don't want to go to your stupid match tomorrow. I could sleep in and then study all afternoon - that sounds much more _me_."

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a fucking walk in the park, O'Malley; just come out, all right? You don't need to be stuck up here with your bloody books again."

"You wait," she poked him in the chest, trying not to laugh, "You'll fail and I'll be a famous person that you wish you'd been nicer to."

"A famous person, is that right? I should start feeding you bon bons and massaging your feet if that's going to happen."

"Oh stuff it will you? You've been horrible at making me lose my train of thought lately," she flushed when she realized how it sounded, "I just mean, you know...from being irritating and whatever and acting like you got away with something."

Sparing a glance at him, Gemma could have sworn there was a slightly pink tinge in his cheeks as well, but she knew she must've been mistaken. Sirius Black didn't blush; he took off bras and knickers in broom cupboards, streaked through the halls on rare occasions, and had even sung on the top of staff table during breakfast – all without even a slight bit of embarrassment. So she knew she was wrong, and tried to forget about it as she pulled on some locks of hair and twisted them around her finger.

"Anyway," he coughed, thankfully moving the conversation away from her awkward confession, "You'll be down here bright and early, right? You shook on it, O'Malley, you have to come with me."

"But I don't want to," she groaned, pouting out her bottom lip at him. Sirius just gave her that infuriating smirk, cupping her face as she blanched and felt his thumb slowly pushing her bottom lip back. "You...you're a meanie, you know that?"

"You'll love it," he said softly, her cheeks probably warming exponentially beneath his palms.

She shook her head of any stupid thoughts and stared at spot on his forehead instead of into his eyes. "I don't think I will, actually."

"Just give it a chance, O'Malley. Please?"

"And what if I end up loving it?" She asked, not sure what the hell she was talking about anymore. "What then?"

They sat there for a moment, his hands still holding her face and for a second, just a second, Gemma wondered if she was Mary or Marlene or someone with more tenacity, if she wouldn't just _kiss _Sirius Black. Fortunately, all her senses came back in time to not be ridiculous and watched him sit back with a long sigh.

"Then I'll buy you a Wimbourne Wasps kit," he gave her a little grin, "and you can check out _Quidditch through the Ages _from that damned library you love so much."

She pouted again, "Don't be mean to my library, Black; I really do love it."

"You love weird things, O'Malley."

Shrugging, she sank down into her seat again and let out small yawn. "I may, yes, but I always love them dearly."

"You know," Sirius said, looking at her a bit oddly but then seeming to shake it off, "you have to pick a side for tomorrow. We all usually sport whatever House we're rooting for's colors."

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded. "What team are you going for, then?"

"Well, I don't much like Cresswell, so I'm going with the Hufflepuff's this time around. That and Ravenclaw's seeker, Bones...I want to see him crushed. He's too damn good."

She snorted, shaking her head. "So it's not because of your kitty cat friend?"

Clapping a hand over her mouth, Gemma couldn't believe she'd just let slip that she knew and Sirius looked just as shocked. She worried she'd made him mad, that he was going to start yelling at her any minute, but all of sudden his lips started to quiver with a laugh he was trying to hold back so hard tears began to collect in his eyes.

"Dammit, I can't believe you found out," he said, finally letting out a loud bark of a laugh and not caring one bit that people were sleeping. Gemma couldn't help joining in his hysterics though, both of them sliding down the sofa and ending up with their backs pressed against one another and facing opposite directions as they calmed down again.

"Oh Sirius...you sure know how to pick them, don't you?"

"You don't know the half of it." He snorted, "Grace Cavanaugh shouts out random quidditch plays when she…you know -"

"Blows her top?"

Sirius laughed again and she could feel the deep rumble of it reverberating through her back. "That's a delicate way to put it, O'Malley, but yeah –when she's been thoroughly pleased by yours truly, she starts shouting things like 'wronski feint' all over the place. And let me tell you, a bloke cannot keep it up if they feel like they're being drilled by their quidditch captain."

Gemma made a gagging noise and felt him chuckle. "Oh, I'm sure you don't _ever _want to imagine James drilling you during sex. Well...at least I hope not, or your male bonding is a bit more intense than I imagined."

They both laughed, her head resting comfortable against his neck as she closed her eyes and listened to him speak. "You are a dirty bird, you know that?"

"Only when I'm exhausted, Sirius. I'm basically drunk off no sleep right now; I have no censor anymore and will likely end up with a lampshade on my head if I stay up too much longer." She laughed with him, remembering a time where that had happened. "It's just the truth, I wouldn't lie about such a stupid thing."

"I think I really like you with this sleepy state of drunkenness, O'Malley; I might just have to keep you up at all hours of the night to see how dirty you get."

Gemma snorted, shaking her head as she closed her eyes and rested more. "No matter how late it is or how tired I get, I still won't even shag you, Black."

"Ye of little faith, Leprechaun."

"I'm too good for you, remember? I'm living up here on my throne of goodness while you're off doing whatever it is you do."

"No, I said no one was too good for me. I just said you were basically too good for a broom cupboard, but we can shag in a classroom if you like," he joked, Gemma sitting there practically able to see the cocky smirk on his face, "I know you feel comfortable there."

"Your cockiness knows no bounds, does it?"

She felt him laugh, her eyes still closed as she sighed. "I'm in a good mood, what can I say?"

"Does quidditch really excite you that much?"

Sirius paused, stilling against her back as she felt him take a deep breath and moved until their spines were aligned with one another and she listened to the lie that fell from his lips. "Sure, why not? But hey, I get to convert a new fan, that's exciting enough."

"_Possible_ convert. I'm not promising anything."

"Trust me, O'Malley; you're going to be head over heels for quidditch by this time tomorrow or my name isn't Sirius."

"Whatever you say." Gemma smiled, finally drifting off to sleep as Sirius rattled on about his favorite matches of all time and how she'd someday have a load of her own.

* * *

><p>As sunlight warmed across her face in the morning, Gemma moved to hide her face with her blanket and suddenly realized it wasn't her blanket at all. Sitting up abruptly and looking around, she easily figured out that she wasn't up in her bed but in fact still in the common room draped in a quilt that she'd never seen in her life.<p>

It was still early, she knew that, but she didn't know how early. Afraid to just leave the mystery quilt behind, she stood and wrapped it around herself before slipping her shoes back on and trying to remember when she took them off. Figuring she probably just kicked them off as Sirius bored her to sleep, she made her way to the steps and jogged up them quickly.

Quietly opening the dorm to make sure she didn't wake up anyone, Gemma poked her head in and noticed Lily and Mary were both already up. Silently groaning to herself, she opened the door and walked in. "Good morning."

"Look who it is, doing the walk of shame like a pro," Mary almost looked proud to see her walking in so early alone, but Gemma just shook her head.

"For your information," Gemma started, walking over to her bed and folding the quilt up next to her pillow, "I was _not _off shagging, Mary; I fell asleep in the common room, alright? Nothing more, nothing less – stop letting your imagination run wild."

"What're you doing with Potter's quilt?" Lily asked, brushing her hair at the vanity and staring at her from the mirror.

"How do you know this is James'?" Gemma countered.

"I just do, okay? Where did you get it?"

"My, my," Marlene slowly woke up, her hair like a birds nest on her head as she smirked, "someone is acting like a jealous bitch this morning."

Lily groaned. "Go back to bed, Marlene."

"Lily loves Potter, Lily loves Potter, Lily looovvvess – _ow_," Marlene sat dazed, Lily's bunny slipper bouncing off the side of her head, "That's some painful love there, Lily."

"I only know because he takes it to winter matches sometimes…and he let me borrow it once, okay?" Lily blushed so deeply it clashed with her hair.

Gemma shrugged, getting out of her clothes and looking through her wardrobe. "Well at least I know whose it is now, that's something off my checklist. What times is it, anyway?"

"Nine o'clock," Marlene yawned, "_barely_."

"Thank God, I can get dressed at a normal speed then and still make it down for breakfast."

"So, who are we all supporting today?" Mary asked, holding up a blue shirt in front of her and then a yellow, "The Eagles or the Badgers?"

Gemma made a grab for a yellow and black striped jumper in her wardrobe and pulled it on over her head. "Sirius said that we're going with Hufflepuff. Something about not liking Bones and Cresswell, you know…stupid male rivalry."

"Oh listen to you," Lily snickered, grabbing a black long sleeve shirt, "Soon enough it'll be 'Sirius said he fancies me'. 'Sirius said we should snog every day.' 'Sirius said he loves shagging'."

"Lily…never say anything like that _ever _again, and I'll hold off on the James stuff, alright?"

Lily laughed and nodded. "It's a deal."

After finding a black skirt to go with her jumper, Gemma grabbed some stockings and finished getting dressed along with the rest of them. Looking across the room as she stepped into her boots, she noticed Florence still passed out on her bed and drooling along her pillow as she laughed and heard Lily calling for her to come over to the vanity. Sitting down, she cringed as her best mate started pulling a brush through her hair and fidgeted with her nails.

By the time Lily was done with her, Gemma swore she looked like a bumblebee. The jumper was one thing, but now that her hair was in braids that were tied off with black and yellow ribbon, she couldn't help thinking it was over the top. Her mates assured her she looked great though, and she rolled her eyes and went with it before grabbing her mittens, a black scarf, her wand, and then the quilt as they made their way downstairs.

Easily spotting Sirius and James in their bright yellow and black Wasps kits, Gemma walked over with Lily trailing behind her and talking about breakfast. "I thought you might want this back," she smiled as Sirius turned around, looking her up and down and eyeing her bumblebee like appearance with a smirk.

"You know, I'm actually really wounded over the fact that you fell asleep on me last night, Leprechaun." He teased, pulling on one of her braids as she slapped his hand away, "I was telling some pretty amazing stories."

"Well, I'm sorry then…I guess." She slapped his hand away again as he made to yank the other.

"Don't be, G," James laughed, elbowing his best mate, "I always pass out when he goes on one of his little spiels about matches too. It's all a bunch of rubbish, honestly; you should be proud you stayed awake for even a minute of that crap."

"Is it really that bad?" Lily asked, James turning his attention to her in a second and focusing in on her like she was the only girl in the room.

"Yeah…he dawdles on quite a bit. You should hear him go on about snogging."

Lily snickered. "I really don't think I want to, Potter."

"What?" He seemed to realize what he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, right, yeah – no one would want to, honestly. Just don't pay any attention to what I say, it's not worth it."

Gemma just smiled at the both of them, James' cheeks pink and Lily smiling at him like a girl that wouldn't mind listening to anything he said. She knew her best mate would begin warming up to him soon or later, but she also knew it wasn't going to happen in just one quidditch outing either.

"Those two make me ill," Sirius whispered in her ear, standing close enough that she could smell cigarette smoke on his clothes, "Promise if I ever fancy someone like that, you'll just kill me, O'Malley. Cut off my head and put me out of my misery."

"Don't get my hopes up, Sirius," she laughed, patting him on the shoulder, "I'll sharpen my axe tonight."

"Sometimes you frighten me, you know that?

She smiled. "Just as it should be."

Finally handing over the quilt to James, she and Lily said goodbye to the boys and rejoined Mary and Marlene to walk down to breakfast. The halls were bright with blue and yellow as they neared the Great Hall, only the Slytherins breaking it up with their dark greens amongst it all. Sliding onto the bench when they reached the Gryffindor table, Gemma poured herself some Owl O's and milk over them before digging in until she was interrupted.

"Uh, hey Gemma."

Wiping her mouth with her napkin, she turned to see Mathias Blake sporting his own house colors with a Hufflepuff scarf wrapped around his neck. She smiled up at him, Mathias having been her partner on many occasions over the past six years in Herbology and always someone she got along with. And he was cute too, with curly brown hair and big eyes as he said hello to her friends.

"Hey, Mathias – what's up?"

"You're supporting my house, then? I hadn't realized you cared so much," he teased, making her laugh.

"Well, you did help me cut up that damned plan last week, I guess I owed you one," Gemma watched as Mathias broke out in a big grin, "Thanks again for that."

"It was no big deal, Gemma, honestly; I'm always around to help."

"Right, well…is there something else you needed? I need to finish my cereal." She heard Mary and Marlene laughing, shooting them both a look until they stopped.

"Oh, right! I was just wondering if I could sit with you today. You know, since we're both on the same side and all."

"Yeah, sure," she nodded, "I don't see why that would be a problem. Free seating and all."

"Brilliant." He grinned again, Mary and Marlene back to their snickering. "I'll see you later then!"

Mathias waved as he walked back over to his table, Gemma raising a hand to do the same. Turning back to her breakfast, she realized soon enough that she had three sets of eyes staring intently at her. Lily was smiling like a loon, Marlene and Mary still laughing and shaking their heads at her.

"Do I have a milk mustache or something? You're all acting nutters!"

"You are the most clueless girl on this planet, Gems." Mary snorted, biting into her toast as Lily pounced at her.

"Mathias _totally _fancies you, Gemma," Lily squealed, a few Ravenclaws turning around to stare at them, "And he's so cute, and sweet, and probably perfect. I don't really know much about him, but I bet he's _amazing_."

Gemma raised an eyebrow and took a bite of her cereal. "I'm glad you think so, Lily – maybe you should date him then."

"No, no! _You're _going to date him; you're going to sit next to him, be very charming, and then he'll snog your face off!"

"And Lily has officially cracked," Gemma sighed, grabbing for the pumpkin juice as the Marauders finally came to join them.

"I'm absolutely fine, but you…you need to be more excited about this, Gemma!" Lily scoffed, making Gemma wonder if she was honestly going batty. "Cheer up, dammit!"

"Merlin's beard, what's got your knickers in a twist, Evans?" James asked, sitting down next to her as Gemma shrugged.

"Mathias Blake just asked a totally unaware Gemma O'Malley to sit with her at the match," Mary laughed again, Gemma glaring at her and throwing a piece of toast.

"Did he really?" Remus asked like he cared, but Gemma just rolled her eyes.

"I thought he just wanted to sit with us, honestly! I didn't just promise my soul away by saying he could plant his arse wherever he wanted, did I?" Gemma asked, looking to Sirius but he didn't look up from his cereal. "I didn't think it was anything but friendly, I swear."

"He's absolutely in love with her," Lily bounced in her seat, "They're going to be the cutest couple!"

Gemma groaned, slamming down her spoon. "I know you've been trying to get me a boyfriend for the past three years, Lily, but will you please stuff it before you plan out my whole future with a bloke I don't even fancy? I don't want to be stuck with a dozen kids in Surrey just because you think we're cute together."

"Right, right, sorry, I'm calm now," Lily said, taking a deep breath but the smile on her face looked like it hurt.

"You're mad is what you are. Bollocks, I didn't even want to go to this bloody match and now I have to worry about a supposed date I didn't agree to." She sighed, looking to Sirius again. "I was supposed to be merry, make me merry Sirius."

He finally looked up from his bowl, forcing a smile and nodding. "I will, it'll be brilliant, O'Malley. Trust me."

But Gemma didn't know how to trust Sirius, and soon would remember why.

* * *

><p>Walking out to the stands after breakfast, Gemma got some help from Remus and James to make it up the bleachers and then sat next to Sirius. Waiting for Mathias to find her, she turned back to look at Lily who looked ready to start screaming but amazingly kept it under control as she talked to James. Turning back to look out at the pitch, she rubbed her hands against her thighs to try and warm up as she tried to figure out what to do about Mathias.<p>

"So, this Mathias bloke…he nice?" Sirius asked, sounding beyond bored as the stands filled up quickly around them.

"We've had him in Herbology and Astronomy since year one, Sirius – do you honestly not know who he is?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't usually catalog blokes in my head."

"Well, he's nice, and he helps me cut up plants." Gemma sighed, "I mean, that's all I know really. A few random other anecdotes about his life too, but we're not that close."

"Right."

Sirius just sat there like he was terribly unimpressed, as if he really didn't care for Mathias at all even though he didn't know him. Gemma wondered if they had fought about something in the past or if Sirius had pranked him and got a nasty detention. When she finally saw Mathias climbing up towards them, she could have sworn Sirius tensed up next to her and looked back at him. Reaching out a gloved hand, she squeezed his knee trying to comfort him for some reason and then turned to smile at the Hufflepuff.

"Good to see you again," she said, watching as Mathias took his seat next to her and then said hello to all her friends.

"Yeah, long time no see, Gemma." He joked.

"A whole twenty minutes…seems like a lifetime." Sirius said a little coldly. Gemma wanted to ask him what was wrong but just shook it off and laughed a little.

"Sirius loves keeping track of time – he's always checking that damned watch of his," she played it off, not wanting Mathias to get upset, "Excited for the match then?"

"Oh yeah, totally. I love a good quidditch mach, thought I love a good footie match too."

Gemma laughed, remembering talking about football in class. "That's right – you root for Liverpool, don't you?"

"Right on one, Gemma," Mathias smiled, "and you're an evil Devil."

"I quite like Arsenal myself," Sirius piped up again, Gemma turning this time and staring at him as if he'd grown two heads. "Great team."

"Really? I didn't know any purebloods fancied a bit of football." Mathias said honestly, Gemma mouthing at Sirius to shut up.

"Oh yeah, I love it. Always try to go to a match." He continued lying through his teeth.

"That's brilliant, Black – we should talk about it sometimes."

"Wicked."

Mathias was smiling genuinely but Gemma could read right through the look Sirius had on his face; he was irritated, sitting closer to her as if he'd claimed this match as his with her and she wanted to shake him. This was supposed to be fun, something to get her mind off of stress, but now the both of them were seemingly trying to beat the other out in some type of alpha male competition. Mathias was going on about his football trophies from school and Sirius was talking about his greatest quidditch achievements. Then it changed to girls, and dating, and by the time the match was about to start she was ready to push them both off the bleachers.

"Mathias," Gemma interrupted, getting his attention finally, "I think we should do this another time, maybe. I'm getting a horrible headache and I don't think I'll be watching much longer." She was sad to see his face turn sullen, but she still wanted to smack him in the head too.

"Sorry to hear that, Gems – I'll just go back and hang with my mates, then. You guys enjoy the match, alright? And Gemma," he stooped low, bending in to kiss her cheek as she froze, "I really hope you feel better."

Gemma heard Sirius making gagging noises and snickering behind her, Mathias standing up straight again before pulling on his scarf and stalking off with whatever pride he still held onto. Turning on Sirius, she pushed him hard on the shoulders and glared. "What is your bloody problem? I'm surprised you two didn't whip out your wands and measure them!"

"Do you means wands _or –"_

"Not the time, Marlene," Gemma stopped her mate from going any further, Marlene sinking back next to Fabian and away from the row about to break out, "I thought this was supposed to be _fun_, Sirius."

"It _was_, but then that stupid twat showed up – you should have asked before bringing along your little Herbology pal. He wasn't included in on the _fun_." He sneered back, Gemma rolling her eyes.

"You don't own me, Sirius, I shouldn't have to ask for someone to sit next to me. This stupid day wasn't even planned out really, you were just dragging me down here to watch something I could care less about and now you've taken out whatever ridiculous mood you're in on Mathias." She bit out, their faces getting closer as she poked him hard on the chest, "Are you proud of yourself?"

Sirius looked fit to burst; his face turning red, hands clenched tight into fists on the top of his thighs as he let out a long breath. Gemma was expecting this to turn into all out screaming fest until he seemed to calm down right in front of her. He turned, running a hand through his hair and giving a small smile as if nothing had just transpired.

"I was acting like a knob," he started, Gemma rolling her eyes as she cut him off.

"That again? _Seriously_? Is that your excuse for everything? I don't want to hear it, Black." She stood, ready to leave them all behind before Sirius made a grab for her hand and didn't let go.

"I'm sorry, okay? I had a huge fight with my arse of a brother last night and I took it out on Blake – it's not like he was too keen on staying out of it either, I might add." Gemma glared at him, Sirius throwing his hands up as if telling her not to smack him. "But it was mostly my fault, okay? Just…stay. Please."

Sitting back down, she huffed and gave a small pout. "If this match isn't amazing, I'm going to…I'll…I'll do _something_."

"Dance a bit?" Sirius offered, "Eat some candy?

"After I bury you under the Whomping Willow maybe."

Sirius cracked a real smile, pulling her closer and draping an arm across her shoulders as the teams were announced. Gemma didn't understand what had crawled under his skin, but obviously he'd been upset about something. If it was true about Regulus, then why hadn't he said anything to her when they'd been up talking the night before? She didn't understand anything going on in his head, but she was very aware of every squeeze he gave her when he began explaining things.

"So then, ready to fall in love, O'Malley?"

She shivered a little, his hand dropping to rub at her knee and she could feel how warm it was through her stockings. Nodding slowly, she watched the quaffle being tossed up into the air and the Hufflepuff team took it easily to start. "You better be ready to explain all of this, Sirius."

"I'm here for you, O'Malley, don't worry about it."

She smiled a little, listening to him talk about the chasers as she felt the wind whip over above them and cringed at the cold. "Good, because I'm about to freeze my arse off."

He laughed warmheartedly, "You could always sit in my lap; I'll keep you warm, Leprechaun."

"I'm not asking to be sexually molested you git," she groaned, "Just ask James to hand over that blanket again."

Sirius laughed and turned to his best mate, grabbing the quilt and then unfolding it over both their legs. Gemma suddenly realized just how close they were as he called off plays father than Thomas commentating loudly above them. Quaffle this, bludger that; amazingly, Gemma began to catch on as the game progressed.

Hufflepuff was down by enough points that they'd lose unless they scored one more time and then caught the snitch before Edgar Bones. Sirius kept insuring her that Bones was beyond brilliant, so she sat on the edge of her seat and followed the match as closely as she could. Left, right, left the quaffle went up and down the pitch as she reached and squeezed Sirius's hand out of nerves.

It all seemed to happen at once; Hufflepuff scored and all of a sudden a streak of yellow and black was holding up the snitch as well. They'd won the match, the whole pitch erupting into roaring cheers aside from the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors cheered practically the loudest. Gemma had jumped from her seat and screamed loudly at the top of her lungs before turning and jumping at Sirius with a hug.

"They won!" She shouted, loud enough for him to hear her over the crowd with a smile wide on her face. "They bloody won, Sirius!"

"They fucking won!" He shouted back, jumping up and down with her in his arms. "They fucking _won_, Gemma!"

The way her name rolled of his tongue made her hug him all the tighter as she held on for dear life. "You're right, you know!"

"What?!" He yelled, still not letting her feet touch the ground as she laughed.

"I love it! I really do!"

"You love me?!" Sirius joked, smiling up at her as she blushed and rolled her eyes.

"No, I still hate you!" She teased, "I love quidditch!"

"I told you, O'Malley! I told you!"

"No need to rub it in, you arse!"

"I knew you'd love it!" He smirked, slowly setting her back down, "You just had to realize it first!"

"You've opened my eyes to a brand new world, Sirius," Gemma teased, everyone still hugging and screaming around them, "Thanks! It was actually pretty great after you stopped being a knob!"

"I promised you, didn't I? And a Black never goes back on his promise!"

She snorted. "Yes…you did!"

"Now, let us run back out of the cold and get some hot cocoa, alright O'Malley?"

Nodding, maybe just a little sad that he'd resorted back to 'O'Malley' so soon again, she smiled up at him. "Yeah, let's do it!"


	10. Peppermint & The Smell of Rain

"This hot cocoa is delicious, you've really outdone yourself, Sirius."

Sirius looked over at O'Malley as he sat back down, two cups in his hands for him and James and everyone else already taken care of. The group was all sitting on a ledge overlooking the Entrance Hall, squished together as they cheered on the Hufflepuff team as they reentered the castle with banners held high and their own cheerleaders following behind them. Sirius gave her a smile finally, getting comfortable between her and James and realizing how tight the fit was.

His whole right side was flush with hers, legs touching from hip to toe as they swung their legs back and forth together and knocked their feet together off and on. Taking a long drink from his mug, he tried to forget how idiotically he acted that morning and tried to pretend that it had never happened.

Best for everyone that way, in the end.

"I am a _master _in cocoa making – no one better in the whole of England."

"Oh stuff it, Padfoot." James laughed, a dark brown chocolate mustache above his upper lip. "The house elves made the cocoa, not you. You have no claim."

Elbowing him, he listened to O'Malley laugh and snorted. "I brought it all the way up here without it getting cold, you twit. I am a master of being nice, if nothing else."

"Such a master skill for a wizard, really. Bravo Sirius, you deserve an award!"

"I will kill you and your family, Prongs."

O'Malley laughed again, looking so happy when he looked back at her that he couldn't help joining in. It was infectious, as had been a lot of her lately, and he was so aware of her sitting next to him that his hand began to sweat around his mug and he had to distract himself. Noticing Evans sitting next to James, he nudged his best mate and smirked.

"So, you actually talked to Evans without any threats against your life or grossing her out with the horrible thought of dating you?" He teased.

"I'm _very _dateable, thanks much," James defended, "but yeah, it's quite amazing actually. She's been smiling and laughing all day – I think she might be dying of an illness or something."

"To look at you twice? Definitely."

James smirked with a laugh, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I'm bloody handsome, admit it."

"Of course, Prongs, you're irresistible to the end mate."

Hearing O'Malley snort, their feet still touching and the heat of her running up and down the side of him, he took a deep breath and turned back. Dropping his usual wink, Sirius realized she wasn't even bothering to look at him any longer. She handed him over her mug and then turned to hop off carefully before running down the steps to find Blake in the crowd.

Staring down at them, Sirius rolled his eyes and realized he didn't have any reason to _not _like Blake; he didn't know him, he might've been a stand up bloke, but he had this way of looking at O'Malley that made his skin crawl. Maybe it was the way Blake seemed to think just because he had things in common with her, that it made him superior. Or the fact that by being a muggleborn he became infinitely more interesting than anyone else. Glaring down at him again, he lifted a hand and pretended to squash Blake's head between his fingers.

"What're you doing, Sirius?" Remus asked, sliding over to vacate Gemma's empty spot and sipping slowly on his cocoa.

"Nothing, just a bit bored is all."

"So, you're _not _trying to squish Mathais' head with your fingers?" Remus snorted.

"Shut up, Moony."

"Well I never took you for a very smart person, but tell me, did you really get into it with Regulus last night?" He asked, Sirius realizing he must've overheard him talking to O'Malley at the match. He took a deep breath, not wanting to admit anything but stopped pretending to kill Blake long enough to look over at his mate.

"Yeah, I did…why?"

Remus shrugged a little, drinking more of his cocoa. "Why didn't you tell anyone? We would've helped out, y'know."

"I was going to, honestly, but I ran into O'Malley in the common room and got…I don't know, _distracted _I guess." Sirius watched as she laughed below them, Blake looking too happy for his comfort. "It wasn't that big of a deal though."

"She can be very distracting," Remus mused, looking below them as well, "But what did you two fight about?"

"Normal things; how Uncle Alphard wants me to come to his house for Christmas, how I'm so rubbish at being a muggle hating bastard, things like that. Like I said, not a big deal."

Remus nodded. "If you didn't look like him, I'd say you two weren't even related."

"Oh come on, Remus – I can be a bastard. Just because I don't want to murder muggles in the street doesn't automatically make me a saint or anything." He said somewhat quietly, still remembering when he'd sent Snivellus in after a wolfed out Remus the year prior. He hated remembering _that _part of him. "I'm a right twat."

"Sure, you can be, but it's nothing unforgivable," Remus nudged him, "and stop thinking about it. I know you are so don't argue, you need to let that go Sirius. I've forgiven you, James has, and so has Pete; you made a mistake, no one's going to hold it against you anymore."

_Except me_. He though, too many nights spent up torturing himself over it over and over again.

"And I never said you were a saint."

"I can push you to your death you know," he smirked, looking back at Remus, "You might even land on Blake and then my day will be made even that much better."

His friend laughed, Sirius noticing that O'Malley was finally heading back. "I can't believe it's actually happening."

"What are you going on about?" Sirius asked, eyebrow cocked on one side.

"The two of you have been at each other's throats forever, and now that you're mates, you're obviously starting to realize she's pretty great. And obviously she's _spectacular _if she managed to catch your fancy—"

"Oh come off it, Moony, I do not _fancy _O'Malley."

The words almost felt like a lie but he held true to them, glaring at Remus. O'Malley came back over and was about to sit next to Remus before his mate slid back and she took her old seat. Sirius rolled his eyes, realizing he was going to have to stop acting like an idiot around her if Remus was getting such a wrong idea about things. Waiting until she'd slid in next to him again, he handed over her cocoa and she gave a bright smile.

"Today was actually pretty great, Sirius – thanks." Sirius watched as she bit her lip and seemed to think something over before leaning over and hugging him with one arm. He laughed a little, holding her close and noticing a deep, peppermint smell on her skin that relaxed him. He loved that smell, it was just like Peppermint Imps, and he suddenly remembered a few times in the past when he'd been close enough to smell it. He was almost reluctant to let go, but shook his head and got over the seductive scent and remembered it was O'Malley. "I'll make sure to come to your match in a couple weeks, alright?"

"You'd better," he smirked, "I'm never sexier than when I'm flying."

O'Malley snorted. "Is that so?"

"Oh yes, the wind does amazing things for my hair." He dropped a wink, her lips pressing together hard as if she was trying not to laugh at him.

"I've seen you on a broom before, Sirius," she laughed a little now, drinking deep from her much, "You just look like you've been struck by lightning."

Sirius glared at her in return, Remus laughing on her other side. "It's true, Padfoot; it's not a good look."

"You're just jealous your hair is not as amazing and beautiful as mine, Moony."

"No one's hair is more amazing than mine!" James interrupted, leaning forward on the ledge so he could look at all of them with a big, shit eating grin. "It's basically _made _for shagging."

"Don't listen to the buffoon, O'Malley – he's mentally insane. Twombly's got him on this potion twice a week but it seems to be making things even worse. There's no hope for him." Sirius nudged her, her face breaking into a bigger smile as she continued laughing and nudged him back.

"I think you're _all _insane, honestly. Especially you," she poked him on the nose as his eye crossed, "You are the maddest of them all."

"Is that so? How can you tell?"

"That look in your eyes, it's just spells 'mad as a loon', Sirius. Absolutely mad as a loon."

"Is that what you see? Really?" He asked curiously, staring at her hard. O'Malley blinked almost nervously, her long lashes fluttering as he smirked. "Come on Gemma, _look_."

O'Malley bit her lip, her eyes so blue as he smirked. "Pure madness," she spluttered finally, something he must've said making her uncomfortable. Sirius realized he was flirting only after he heard Remus snickering, making him feel like an idiot as he sat back. "I should get back to the dorm…I still have that homework I wanted to finish."

"Right, yeah, you do that." He gave a tight smile, "See you later, O'Malley."

Sirius noticed an odd look on her face as it dropped only slightly, but she shook her head and slid off the ledge a second later. Remus stood to join her for her study session, and O'Malley squeezed his shoulder as if to say goodbye and repeated it when she passed by McKinnon as well. He watched her for only a minute longer, Remus talking to her and the both of them laughing about something as they turned the corner and disappeared.

Hopping off the ledge himself once they were gone, Sirius told James he'd meet him back in the dorm but his mate was lost in conversation with Evans and likely didn't hear him. They were talking about a muggle thing called a plane or something, he wasn't really sure so he left them behind. Walking off in the opposite direction as O'Malley and Remus, he felt like it'd be good to just have some time alone to clear his head.

Hogwarts was still buzzing from the match, some Hufflepuffs running up and down the corridors screaming about their win at the top of their lungs. Sirus laughed, knowing in two weeks Gryffindor would be cheering the same way over a victory against Slytherin. At least he hoped so; they were good enough to beat them, there was no doubt in that, they just had to play as a team and not like the wonky mess they'd been the past weeks in practice.

"We keep running into each other."

Sirius's head popped up from staring at his feet as he walked, finding his little brother half way down the corridor with his hands deep in his pockets. Regulus looked so much like him; their height, hair, and clothing style all that really differentiated as his brother's slicked back hair slowly fell into his face.

"How unfortunate." Sirius sighed, suddenly wanting to walk in the other direction to go and have a fag. "Not really how I wanted to spend my afternoon."

"It's not like I sought you out, Sirius," Regulus scoffed, "Are you still thinking about going to Uncle's for the holidays?"

"Why does it matter, Reg? Seriously, it's not your business anymore on what the fuck I do or don't do," Sirius felt the urge to stomp off similarly to what he'd done the night before, but decided against it. Maybe it was finally time to talk. "You obviously don't care about anything else in my life, so why is this such a big deal?"

"I'd care if you stopped acting like you were something you aren't," his brother said slowly, sighing as he leaned against a wall, "You're still a Black."

"As if that means _so _much."

"It _means_," Regulus seemed irritated – that made two of them, "you're walking on the wrong side of the line. It's going to get worse, we all know it, even the muggleborns, and you're still acting as if it's not. Mum and Dad think it's best to be on the Dark Lord's side, it's where we _belong_, Sirius. You're going to end up getting yourself killed and then what?"

His little brother looked at him so earnestly, but Sirius was closer to punching him then giving into the bullshit he was spewing. "_Really_? Are you still that naïve to think killing people who have no way to defend themselves is going to make the world a better place? Wake up and smell the roses, Reg – Voldemort just enjoys power and killing things that scare him; this isn't about what Mum and Dad think anymore, you need to start thinking for yourself."

"They have ways to fight back—"

"No, they don't," Sirius cut him off, dragging a hand through his hair before he kicked at the wall, "We have bloody _magic_, Regulus; we have a killing curse that they won't even see coming. What the hell do you think they'll do when you lot show up in their homes and pull out a wand?" He thought about O'Malley for only a minute, remembering how she used to read books and dreamed of magic. How many other muggle children thought that way? And for them to get _killed _because of it? "You think they even know what's going to hit them? You're leaving them completely defenseless."

Regulus moved from the wall, walking closer. "They're overrunning everything, taking over the school –"

"Taking over the _school_? What school are you going to, Reg? You lot are attacking them left and right and half the girls in my dorm won't even go out after dark. Is that really something you're proud of? You're hurting innocent people, and soon enough you'll be killing them if you don't wake the fuck up." Sirius shouted now, shoving his brother and hoping to knock some sense into him once and for all. "What have they done, Regulus? Give me an _actual _reason to go after them, c'mon; WHAT HAVE THEY DONE?"

"They're muggles, Sirius—"

"Oh sod off." Sirius groaned, "I can't believe you aren't seeing how _wrong _this is."

Regulus looked at the floor, hands pulling at the sleeves of his jumper. "But Dad says—"

"It's time to get your head out of Dad's ass, Reg – look around at everything for yourself. Nothing is so black and white that you can just decide like that. You're old enough to finally talk back, you know, and if you're still sitting at home expecting me to come help you murder innocent people well…you're completely off base."

Sirius turned, wanting to forget about all of this as Regulus reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt. "I…I don't want to kill anyone, Sirius."

"Regulus," Sirius sighed, remembering how many times in the past that he'd tried to help him and was only left getting punished or hurt in return, "Go tell Voldemort to fuck himself and grow up. If you don't want to do it, _don't_."

Walking away, Sirius left behind his little brother like Regulus had done to him so many times before. No matter how much Sirius still loved him, no matter how much he tried to stop hating him, he couldn't keep either emotion separate when he thought about Regulus just standing by and watching him get the shit beat out of him. He'd never said a word against it, no matter how bloody Sirius ended up, and he was tired of being the family punching bag.

He wasn't going to be able to stay there much longer.

Making his way out into the courtyard, he pulled the fags from his pocket and leaned against one of the columns. Lighting one up, he tried to relax and get rid of the anger and tension building in his shoulders without just going out and punching something. Letting the cool air whip around his face and closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and thought of the smell of peppermint.

* * *

><p>Slughorn was being even more boring than usual the following week, dawdling on about love potions and luck potion and bollocks like that. Sirius didn't have energy to care; he was exhausted from a late night Honeydukes raid and would almost rather listen to Snape read his History of Magic book aloud than listen to this. Sitting back with his mates, Slughorn got the girls excited about Amortentia and invited everyone up to smell what their heart desired.<p>

Sirius wasn't in the mood.

"Come on you old sod," James yawned, standing up from his chair, "Let's have some fun, yeah? Don't you want to know what your perfect bird would smell like?"

Sirius snorted. "She'd smell like me after hours of shagging, that's what she'd smell like."

"Ugh, that's disgusting, Sirius," Remus groaned, the three of them pulling him up as he continued to protest, "Just come on."

"You're a prude that know nothing of the wonders of shagging a girl's brains out, Moony." Sirius yawned, all of them in line behind the girls, "Find that muggle girl from last summer over the holiday and have some fun. It'd be good for you."

Remus flushed, cheeks red. "Stuff it, Padfoot." Laughing at his mate, he noticed O'Malley and MacDonald standing in front of them and he idly wondered what the Irish girl would smell.

"So then, Prongs, what do you think you'll smell? Evans' knickers?"

James laughing, punching him in the shoulder as he shook his head. "You're in a right mood today, mate."

"Sorry, I'm just too bloody tired for all of this. And honestly, who cares about this shit?"

Looking back towards the front, he saw O'Malley at the cauldron now. She was standing on a stool, long hair held back as she bent over it and took a deep breath. A warm smile graced her face, turning back to MacDonald with a bounce in her step as Sirius tried to move a bit closer as she relayed the information to her mate.

"Rain…leather…"

It was all he could make out, his mind racing to figure out who the hell would smell like rain of all things. MacDonald went, then Remus, and finally it was Sirius's turn.

Walking up slowly, he bent over and took a strong whiff that seemed to relax him instantly. The first obvious scent was a strong peppermint, wafting all over him like a warm blanket. Then it just smelled like a cold day, fresh and clean like the first snow. Following that was something strong, a bit spicy like cinnamon or some kind of cookie but he couldn't really place it. And then, just at the end, an intense smell of clean cotton as if he was curling up in bed after his blankets had been washed.

"So, what did you smell? Any sweaty birds?" James joked, coming back after smelling it himself.

"It was heaven," Sirius laughed, the whole thing still washing over him as they all went to sit back down.

"Well I smelled lunch; cherries, apples – I am _dying _for some pie. Amortentia knows how to make a bloke hungry." James complaining, sitting back in his chair and rocking it on its legs. "And we still have _hours _until lunch."

"And I smelled chocolate; I'm starting to think I have a problem." Remus muttered, going into his bag to pull out a handful of chocolate candy.

Sirius snorted, patting him on the shoulder before they had to begin making a potion. "The first step is admitting it, mate."

After a while, Slughorn came around for marks and gave him his usual high grade even if the potion didn't completely kill the leaf he'd dropped in. Rolling his eyes at the blatant arse kissing but just shrugged and let it go as usual; if it gave him good marks in Potions, so be it. Watching as the professor walked around and declared Snivellus the winner of the Felix Felicis, he noticed many disappointed faces, the main one being O'Malley's.

"I swore I was going to win that bloody thing," O'Malley complained as they left the dungeons, stuffing her things into her bag angrily, "I had it all down perfectly this time! I hate when Slughorn plays favorites."

"Yeah, well, mine was pretty good too…stupid Snape." Evans said, all of them shooting a look back over at Snape who was holding his potion up proudly as the Slytherin's patted him on the back.

"At least _you _didn't melt your cauldron into a tiny metal disc," McKinnon groaned, all of them walking up the stairs, "I hate having to send home for a new one all the time."

"How do you even function, McKinnon?" Sirius joked, the blonde smacking him in the arse with her bag as she passed.

"I suck at Potions, what's new? You pretty much just suck."

"Oh man, _ouch_, that really stung." Sirius snorted, "I need to go see Twombly and get a plaster for my wounded soul."

"Sod off, you wanker." McKinnon laughed, Sirius sticking his tongue out once before falling back in step with O'Malley.

"So what did you smell then, Sirius?" She asked politely, the group of them walking out to Herbology. "Anything good?"

"Nah, nothing too exciting," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to forget about the peppermint. "Nothing I've smelled all at once before, that's for sure."

"Yeah, me either. I'm not even sure I knew one of them; how can that be attractive if I don't even know what it is?" She went on, holding her book close to her chest as he gave her a small grin.

"I don't have a clue, O'Malley, I don't."

Talking a bit more about nothing in particular, they showed up at the greenhouse and separated to be with their partners. O'Malley left and walked over to Blake as Sirius rolled his eyes and went to stand at the end of the table with his mates and the girl who was his new partner for the day. She had pretty red hair, the color of copper almost, and chocolate brown eyes he thought Remus would really appreciate.

"Hey Sirius," she giggled, her name lost in his head as she sat down her bag next to him.

"Hey."

"You looked fit on your broom last night," she continued, everyone getting out their supplies. Sirius realized she must've been watching their practice the night before and gave a smile back to pretend he was interested.

"Thanks – you looked fit watching me." He lied, trying to hear what the professor was saying.

"Oh!" She giggled again, "You noticed me then?"

"I always notice when there's a pretty girl around." His eyes seemed to catch O'Malley's, watching as she gave a little smile across the way before turning back to Blake. "How couldn't I notice you?"

"Such a charmer."

"That's me."

Sirius listened to her only partially for the rest of the class, nodding and saying what he needed to so he could keep her happy. Hearing O'Malley laughing at one point, he whipped his head up to find her at the other end of the table and almost cut his finger off. He watched her as he sucked his finger into his mouth and sucked at the nick to get it to stop bleeding. Shaking his head, he got back to work and wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

"Did you want to hang out after dinner?" Charlotte asked, her name finally ringing a bell in his head as she fixed her black and yellow tie.

"Yeah, sure – I'll meet you up on the third floor."

"Wicked."

Winking at her like he usually did to make sure a girl knew he was interested, Sirius turned back to his work and tried to ignore the feeling that he actually wasn't. It wasn't as if the girl wasn't fit, because she was, it was just that he was exhausted and feeling a bit confused about stuff. The last thing he wanted to do right now was stuff himself into a broom cupboard and mindlessly snog someone for an hour or two, but he _was _Sirius Black.

He'd be more interested after some food.

* * *

><p>Charlotte ending up being a good enough snog; not too much spit, her hands knew where to go and where not – but Sirius still wasn't into it. He kept stopping, letting out a long sigh and letting her slobber on his neck as he stood there. She was pretty bad at that, nothing but tongue and sticky gloss all over his skin by the time she decided she'd molested his neck long enough.<p>

Finally just deciding it was over, they both left the broom cupboard together as he buttoned his shirt and noticed O'Malley and MacDonald walking towards them. Sirius felt an intense urge to push Charlotte back in the closet before they saw them, but it was too late for that. MacDonald rolled her eyes as if she was used to finding him like this and O'Malley flushed as she bit her lip.

"Hey Sirius…Charlie," she smiled at the Hufflepuff as Charlotte giggled, "We have Astronomy with the Ravenclaws this year, don't we?"

"Oh, yeah…we were just having a little fun. Hope you guys have as much fun with the stars." She turned and kissed Sirius hard, catching him off guard and splitting his lip a little before she waved at everyone as she turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gemma!"

"Yeah, of course…bye, Charlie."

They all watched her leave, a skip in her step before she disappeared behind the corner and Sirius turned back to the girls. "You know her?"

"I tutor her in Ancient Runes sometimes." O'Malley said, not looking at him.

"Oh, right." He coughed a little awkwardly, still fixing his shirt.

"Yep."

O'Malley sighed, rolling her eyes as she began to walk again. "Brilliant!" She said sarcastically, Sirius sorting himself out finally and grabbing his bag. He couldn't help staring at the way her hips swayed back and forth in front of him, hypnotizing him slightly as MacDonald fell into step next to him.

"You're bleeding a bit there, Black, and as much as I know you _love _people to think you're some great badass, blood dribbling down your chin really isn't sexy." MacDonald noted, handing him a tissue she had in her bag. "Trust me."

He shook his head and blotted at his mouth. "I hadn't realized she'd attacked me that hard – bit of a crazy one, that Hufflepuff."

"It's not like you minded." O'Malley scoffed, not turning back to look at them.

"I'm not usually a guy who likes bloody lips after a snog, O'Malley – I'm actually quite the gentle lover."

He could practically see her blue eyes rolling at him. "Whatever."

"Think Blake with bruise you, Gems? He seems like he could be a feisty badger!" MacDonald laughed, O'Malley finally turning back with red staining the apples of her cheeks.

"I agreed to study with him, nothing more. Why are you all acting as if I'm getting ready to marry the bloke?"

"Nothing more my arse," the girl next to him laughed, "studying with you is about as intimate as shagging in your silly little world."

O'Malley's eyes went wide and Sirius choked on a cough as he tried to cover up a laugh. "Mary MacDonald! Stuff it!"

"Gemma O'Malley!" MacDonald shot back. "Come on, it's totally true. Well, except with Remus I guess. I'm sure you two just study…unless you've been snogging him in secret."

"Shutting up would be _really _good for your health right now, Mare."

Sirius laughed, MacDonald not letting up as they kept heading towards the Astronomy Tower. "What? Has Remus Lupin actually used a move on you? Are you getting a bit more studying done _under _the library table?"

"Oh my _God _– Remus has…you are…ugh! Mary, you're absolutely impossible!"

"Did he really? Has ol' Remus used his well tuned gentlemanly skills on you? Seduced you with the ways of chocolate?" Sirius joined in on the teasing, enjoying how flushed her face was, "Supposedly he's a _real _animal."

"How would you know, Black? Snog Remus often?"

Sirius snorted, noting how she wasn't saying his name anymore as he poked and prodded. "What I do in my dorm is none of your business. Remus is too precious to kiss and tell about."

"I hate you both." O'Malley groaned.

"She just can't admit to how _sexual _studying is," MacDonald continued her assault, O'Malley flipping them off. "Those books must be such a turn on, Gems."

"Why don't I hit you with one and see just how much you like it?"

"Oh, feisty," Sirius joked, O'Malley turning around again to glare, "What? I bet you're loads of fun in bed, Leprechaun. Especially with the book hitting…very kinky."

She was turning so red that he wondered if there was any blood left for the rest of her body. "I don't..you – you don't know _anything _about that!"

"Eh," he shrugged, "the nerdy ones are always the kinkiest."

"Oh my God, just kill me now."

"I bet there's a girl just dying to be tied up under all those books."

"You did enjoy being blindfolded for that game last year." MacDonald laughed, O'Malley still standing there with her hands on her hips. "You've been holding back on these fantasies, Gem – and here I thought you were a prude."

"Do you hear yourselves? Honestly? Is this fun?"

"I think it's loads of fun," Sirius smirked, "Imagining you tied to a bed is hilarious." The vision of her tied to a bed flashed through his head a second later and it wasn't as funny as he thought…no, not funny at all. He shook his head, trying not to think about her like that.

"Stop imagining it, Black."

He glared. "I wasn't."

"Whatever you say," she fixed her hair and turned her eyes away from him, "but you're a teenage boy. You're all the same – thinking about shagging all the time."

Sirius snorted. "Well, _yeah_ – shagging is amazing."

"I'd tend to agree." MacDonald spoke up again.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" O'Malley asked.

"Whatever you want Gems," her mate said, "I s'pose that's enough corrupting for the day."

"Oh, I don't know, I could stand for a bit more corrupting." Sirius smirked, watching as she turned back one last time and glared heatedly.

"Fuck off, will you?"

Finally getting to the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, the three climbed up the winding steps until they reached the rest of the class. Walking over to the usual crowd, he sat he bag on the ground and noticed that the telescope was already set up. Remus and Pete were playing exploding snap as they waited and James was talking to McKinnon about something. He took a look over at O'Malley who was sliding down the wall next to Evans and laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ah, the resident star boy has appeared!" James joked, Sirius thumping him on the head as he sat between him and McKinnon.

"Such a twat, Prongs."

James snorted. "Grumpy, grumpy…you smell like a girl, Sirius."

"No, I smell like a man. Also, at least it's better than roast beef, which someone here _reeks _of," Sirius noted, watching as Peter checked himself and shrugged, "Pete, lay off on the meat, okay?

"What? I was hungry." He defended, pouting as he sat back.

"You ate a whole pig." Remus argued, reading his book with his wand lit above it. "I thought you were going to blow up just watching you eat"

"It was delicious, salty goodness. I can't help it."

"With that and all that bloody cheese Catchlove keeps bringing you, you'll be the size of Hagrid by Christmas." Sirius teased, pointing at Peter's little belly. "Watch yourself, mate."

"Yeah, not all us can eat like a sloppy pig and look like Sirius," O'Malley said with a tight smile, everyone laughing.

"Hey, I can't help it if I eat enough for five people and still look this sexy!"

O'Malley rolled her eyes and tossed a rubber at him. "Go fall off a bridge, Sirius."

"Think I'll pass on that one, Leprechaun."

A few minutes later, Professor Sinistra got the attention of the class and began to talk about the constellations and stars they needed to chart and which myths they needed to read up on for the next class. O'Malley was the first up and at the telescope as per usual, her need to be the best and to get things done quickly never seemed to sway.

Unable to help himself as his eyes lingered along the line of her legs until they disappeared under her skirt or watching the way she crinkled her nose when she did something wrong, Sirius felt stupid as he finally brought his attention back around to James. Looking up the myths in the books and marking them for reading later, he heard O'Malley sigh and slowly looked back again.

"Where the bloody hell is Pollux?" She swore, her face pressed against the telescope as she moved it around. "It's always right there!"

Sirius snorted, her arms flailing around a bit like as if the stars were playing tricks on her. Standing up, he walked over and pushed her out of the way with his hip, "Let me take a look, O'Malley."

"Fine," she sighed, "I guess you are our _star boy_."

He flicked her in the nose and turned to the telescope. "If you start that too, I'll throw you off the tower."

"Starlight, star bright…"

"Stop it with you bizzare muggle spell." He heard her snort and break out into laughter, making him look up again as Evans and MacDonald joined in. "What is so funny?"

"That's not a spell, Sirius," Lily laughed harder, "It's a nursery rhyme."

O'Malley knocked him in the hip as he had done to her a few minutes ago. "Afraid of my spooky muggle magic, Sirius?"

"You're mad, you are."

"Maybe. Oh Lord, that shouldn't be funny but I'm so freaking tired," she yawned, sitting back down as he tried again to locate Pollux. "If I fall asleep, just leave me here, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan, Leprechaun."

"But…don't, really. I don't want to sleep up here alone."

Sirius smirked, finding the star in the east and grabbing her arm to haul her back up. Moving out of the way, O'Malley bent next to him to peer through the telescope and he rested his hand on her back without really thinking about it as she looked around. Once she spotted it, she stood back up and gave him a small grin.

"All found then, O'Malley?"

"Yep." She went to mark it on her paper, turning back to him when she was done. "Too bad we can't spot you up there this time of year, huh?"

"I'm up there, hiding somewhere…I'm no show off, you know."

"Oh come on," she scoffed, "You're the brightest star in the sky, Sirius – it fits your ego to a T."

Smirking, he nudged her a little. "Doing research on me now, Leprechaun?" Sirius teased, watching as she rolled her eyes. "I'm flattered."

"We learned about Sirius in first year, you know – don't act like I sit around reading up on a star that really has nothing to do with you."

"Liar."

O'Malley laughed, going back to sit with Remus and James to finish filling out their charts. The rest of the class went rather quickly, Sirius more than happy for it as he was about to fall over on his feet and sleep where he landed. It was as if O'Malley's idea of sleeping in the tower was sounding better and better every minute.

"I think I'm dying, mates." Sirius groaned on the way back to the dorm, his whole body feeling heavier than usual and his feet feeling as if they had a hundred stone added to them both. "Seriously dying here."

"You'll live," Evans said, leaving him behind to catch up with McKinnon.

"I hate you, Evans!" He shouted, O'Malley laughing next to him before he turned on her with a sleepy grin. "Hey there, Gemma Bean."

Her eyebrows shot to the top of her head. "What did you just call me?"

"You're my new best friend!"

"Sirius Black, whatever you're planning just don't, okay?"

He smirked the best he could. "Carry me?"

"God, no! You're a foot taller than me, Sirius, not to mention loads heavier," she tried to speed off away from him but he grabbed her shoulders and lazily tried to climb on her back, "Sirius, _stop!_"

"Oh come onnnnnnnnnnn, you love meeeeeeee." He whined, "Carry me!"

"James! _JAMES!_" O'Malley shouted, everyone turning back to see Sirius with his arms wrapped around her neck and one leg awkwardly wrapped around her hips. "_GET HIM OFF OF ME BEFORE HE KILLS ME_."

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Padfoot?" James laughed, jogging back to grab him off her. "G isn't a tree you can climb."

Sirius pouted. "She was going to carry me back."

"Maybe in crazy land," O'Malley _tsked _at him, "You need to watch him James; he's like a lost puppy without you around."

Sirius started laughing, poking her in the nose. "Oh…lost puppy, that's funny. If only you knew, Leprechaun."

"Knew what, exactly?" She asked curiously, James coming to stand between them.

"That Sirius has a brain the size of a corgi, obviously," his best mate interrupted, grabbing onto his arm hard and hauling him down the corridor and back up to the dorms, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm _tired_ – how many times do I have to say that?"

"Fine, that's great Sirius, but does that mean you can just go around telling girls you're a bloody _dog_? Snap out of it mate." James pushed him on his bed once they'd made it upstairs, Sirius landing on it with a big _thud_.

"Yeah, right, sorry mate."

James snorted. "Whatever mate, but no treats for you this week."

"Ruff ruff to you."

"You're adorable."

"I know."

Moving up on his bed, Sirius ripped off his shirt and tie as quickly as he could. Dropping his shoes off the edge of the bed, he closed the curtains and sleepily lit the flames in his jar. He moved and got settled against his pillows and momentarily thought of earlier things from before class. About being tied up, of silk along skin; red, gold, and freckles along a blushing body. The smell of peppermint relaxing him, and finally two big blue eyes as he fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Kisses Better Left Undone

Moving through the stacks on Friday night, Gemma was enjoying the quietness of her favorite place and the lack of interruptions. She loved it like this; the dull hum of voices far off as her fingers ran along the spines of old tomes she'd read before or would likely read in the future. Grabbing the Herbology books that she needed for a project coming up, she took her time getting back to her partner.

Mathias was waiting at the table, as usual, and he always seemed to be there any time she walked in lately. They'd been studying together for two weeks and she thought it was nice, learning about plants had always been boring, but he seemed to at least make it more enjoyable. So, as she turned the corner to get back to him, she saw him placing a late night snack in the middle of their table and she wondered how he managed to get it past the ever watchful Madam Pince.

"If we're caught with biscuits and milk in here, she'll never let me come back," Gemma said, setting down the stack of books as Mathias ruffled his curly mop of hair and gave her wobbly smile.

"We'll just have to eat them fast then, won't we?" He moved to pull out her chair for her, Gemma still not used to a boy paying so much attention to her. "They're ginger, you know…your favorite. Right?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I hadn't realized I'd said that before. But thanks."

"No problem, I like listening to you talk."

Gemma gave him another grin, watching as he returned it with a toothy one. He had cute teeth; perfectly straight on top and adorably crooked on the bottom. It wasn't as if she went around judging people's teeth, but Mathias always gave her such full toothed smiles that she couldn't help but notice. It was endearing, something that made him cuter, and she enjoyed seeing it from time to time.

"So, are you going to the match tomorrow?" Gemma asked, her eyes distracted now by her reading as she nibbled on the edge of a biscuit. "I'm sure it'll be a good one. I've been promised it will be, at least."

"It always is with you lot against Slytherin – best rivalry this school has to offer. I'll be sporting red and gold, even if I liked those Snakes, I'd still root for Gryffindor."

She gave him another small smile before turning back to her book. "Yeah, Sirius and James keep going on and on about how easily it will be to slaughter them in the morning, so I hope they're right. I don't feel too keen on them having another upper hand on us." She spotted the section she'd been searching for and dipped her quill in her inkwell before beginning to write.

"They've got a pretty wicked seeker, so as long as Fabian Prewett can guard the goal posts like usual, they'll have a pretty easy time of it."

"Yeah? You think so?"

"Definitely! You Lions have a great chance at the House Cup this year, not only the Quidditch Cup. You're actually making me pretty sad to be a Hufflepuff." Mathias teased, passing her another biscuit as she continued writing furiously across her parchment.

"Well, I'm sure we have as good a shot as anyone."

Part of her felt guilty when they were like this, not paying much attention and focusing on her work, but Gemma always tuned people out when she was studying no matter who it was. Mathias had caught onto it pretty fast though, and his one sided conversations always turned into remarks about the plants or funny anecdotes about something in class that she could just nod or add a little laugh to. She was thankful for it, honestly, because she'd probably be ready to kick him in the shins if he'd tried to change her routine.

"Can I walk you back?" He asked when they'd finished up for the night. Gemma looked at him with a bit of a tight smile as she checked out her reading and then shoved the books in her bag. "It's a long walk back up to that tower…I wouldn't want you to get lonely."

"Oh, you don't have to—"

"I want to."

Nervously biting her lip into her mouth, she nodded a little and said her thanks to Madam Pince. Beginning the long walk back up to the seventh floor, they talked a little off and on about classes they didn't share and Mathias got bold enough at one point to take her hand. Their fingers laced together slowly, Gemma worrying about every single thing, and tried to not over think it. It wasn't that she didn't like Mathias, but she wasn't particularly all up in a heap of fancy for him either. Plus she didn't know how he was taking all of this; did this mean they were dating? Because she certainly hoped not.

Pulling her hand back after a minute, she wiped it on her skirt discreetly to get the sweat off and tried to forget her nerves. She listened to the portraits chattering, saying goodnight to one another before she checked her watch and noticed it was almost ten o'clock already. She wondered if Lily would still be awake when she got up to the dorm or if she was already in bed, knowing well enough she needed to talk to someone about all this. And, she feared slightly, that Sirius would be waiting up in the common room ready to take the mickey out of her again for studying with 'the Puff' as he'd deemed Mathias.

"Gemma?"

"Hmm? What?" She'd lost her train of thought, noticing that they were already coming up to the portrait. "Sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff."

"You do that an awful lot, don't you?" He teased, taking her hand again as the nerves blossomed up anew.

"Sorry," she looked to see the Fat Lady staring down at them and wished she'd go away, "My mum is always saying it'll get me into trouble."

"As long as you were thinking about me, I don't mind the trouble too much."

She flushed, knowing full well that she hadn't been thinking about him the way he wanted her to. "Thanks for the biscuits, they helped keep me up and helped me concentrate."

"It was no big deal, really – just a quick trip into the kitchens. They're right next to my dorm too, so I was practically being lazy."

"But still…it was sweet."

"Good," he began to lean towards her, his eyes falling closed as she looked around and panicked, "I'm glad you think so."

His mouth touched hers tentatively, as if he knew she wanted to pull back and give him whiplash, but she just stood there. His lips were cold, pressing against hers with a little more force after she didn't move and she moved hers slightly so they fit more comfortably. She wasn't sure if this was what she wanted, she knew he was nice but she didn't fancy him in the same way. The hand that wasn't holding hers came up to cup her cheek, holding her there before he pulled back and laid one more quick kiss on her lips.

It was nice, shy, just like Mathias had always been under the cocky persona he seemed to have around other people. He hadn't pushed it though, she could have easily said no, and he'd kissed her slowly to let her decide. In some ways she liked it, but in the back of her head she couldn't stop thinking about turning Peter down and telling people she was happy alone.

But maybe she should try _not _being alone for once.

"Goodnight, Gemma."

She felt her hand drop, opening her eyes again and flushing as she nodded. "Goodnight, Mathias."

He bent to kiss her cheek once and then walked away back down the corridor. Gemma could have sworn he had a little more of a skip to his step before he turned and waved at her just as he disappeared behind the corner. Her hand flew to her mouth a minute later, touching her lips as if they'd changed or something by getting someone else's spit on them for the first time in years.

"So what…first real kiss, snap out of it Gems. It isn't that big of a deal." She said under her breath, turning and saying the password to a very invasive Fat Lady. It hadn't even been as memorable as the dared kiss from Gideon when she was twelve and she was acting as if she'd just signed her hand away in marriage.

"Oh he was just the cutest boy, darling – those curls and that kiss! You go and have some sweet dreams about your beau, alright?" Gemma glared at the Fat Lady and walked into the common room before she said anything else.

It was pretty empty, everyone up getting ready for bed so they could make it down for the match early in the morning. Walking past the sofa, Gemma noticed James and Sirius both asleep and leaning against one another for support; Sirius' head was resting on James' shoulder, and James still had a piece of parchment gripped tightly in his hands.

Looking across from them, she saw Peter passed out on the floor with a plate of snacks on his stomach and Remus above him in the armchair with his chin resting against his chest and snoozing away like the rest of them in front of the fire. She thought about just leaving them like that, all of them seeming so calm and peaceful which wasn't a common trait for the Marauders, but she at least needed to wake up the two troublemakers.

Leaning over Sirius, she placed a hand on his knee and shook it gently. "Sirius…_Sirius_."

"Mmmm love, five more minutes, yeah?" He grabbed her hand to stop it from shaking him, pulling her closer as she rolled her eyes and noticed James stirring a little.

"Stop bringing girls in here, Padfoot…they're too loud," he complained, head falling and resting atop Sirius's. Gemma wished she had a camera. "I hate you Sirius Black."

"Oh come on, you two – rise and shine! You both need to sleep in your beds or you'll end up having terrible backaches in the morning," she said more forcefully, practically sitting on Sirius's lap as he continued to yank on her arm. "Please, you lot have to win tomorrow, remember?"

"I'll do anything for you, Lily," James muttered, still half asleep as he grabbed her other arm and she was now trapped between both of the idiots.

"I'm _not _Lily, James!"

"Yeah, she's all mine." Sirius cooed, Gemma scoffing and wishing she could kick them both in the sides. "All soft and warm…I like girls."

"Oh for Christ's sake, wake _up!_"

That shout worked; Sirius and James both jumped, waking up and staring up at her as if it was a weird thing for her to be there. But she knew they'd realize they weren't in their dorm soon or later, and hopefully would let her go.

"Why are you in our dorm?" Sirius asked, not catching on as he blinked sleepily.

"And why are we holding you hostage? We didn't have some weird, kinky threesome that I can't remember…did we?" James yawned, causing Gemma to flush, "I can't always hold my drink well."

Glaring at him, she _tsked _and shook her head. "Of course we didn't, you duffer! You lot fell asleep in the common room and though you were cuddling, I thought I should wake up and send you to an actual bed."

"I am _not _a cuddle person," Sirius said indignantly, the both of them finally letting her go as she placed her hands on her hips, "Especially not with Prongs – he's way too horny to cuddle."

"You weren't complaining last night," James yawned again, stretching before dropping Gemma a wink, "He loves a good spooning now and again – never gets enough of it."

"Riiiiiiiiight, well, have a good night; I'll see you both at the match tomorrow." Turning to go upstairs, Sirius reached out to grab the hem of her skirt and stopped her. Shaking him off, she turned around and batted at his hands until he fell back into the couch.

"I'll leave the quilt with Remus and Pete tomorrow, if you need it or whatever," he gave her a slow smirk, his eyes already closing again as Gemma grabbed his hands and yanked him to his feet, "_Ow_."

"It's bedtime, grouchy face. You two need to be in tip top shape."

"Yes mummy, goodnight." He wrapped her up in a tight hug, Gemma's cheeks burning by the time he left and dragged his feet up the stairs. Turning to James, she saw him smiling a bit and lifted his hands up towards her.

"My turn!" He grinned, laughing as Gemma rolled her eyes and hauled him up before being wrapped in another hug. "You have soft hair, y'know."

"You're creeping me out, Potter – go to bed." She felt him kiss the side of her head in a way that made her think a brother would do to a sister, and watched as he walked and tripped up the stairs with a long groan.

Picking up her bag from where it had fallen, Gemma turned and looked over at Remus and Peter still fast asleep and laughed a little. Grabbing a cushion from the sofa, she crouched down to put it under Peter's head before turning back to the other sleeping boy. He'd left his robe on the back of his chair, her hands grabbed for it before closing the book on his lap, setting it on the table, and then threw the robe over him like blanket.

"Sweet dreams, boys." She smiled once more at them and snuffed out all the lights but the fire that was slowly dying on its own.

Making her way upstairs, she opened the dorm door to see Lily walking out of the bathroom in her dressing gown and drying her hair with a towel. "Look who's back."

"Sorry," she said, closing the door behind her, "Studying went long and I then I found a pack of sleeping Marauders making camp in the common room." Gemma dropped her things on her bed, trying to forget about the rest of the night as she began getting out of her uniform.

"And? Did you and Mathias have fun?"

Sighing, she turned back after pulling an old shirt over her head and shrugged. "He kissed me…" she said it as if she was talking about the weather, her heart still not in it, "It was okay."

"He kissed you?" Lily squeaked, groans coming from their sleeping dorm mates as Gemma grabbed for her pants.

"Twice, yeah."

"Any tongue? Did you go any further?"

"Ew, no, gross…c'mon Lily." Making a face, she threw her clothes into the dirty laundry basket that she knew the house elves would be around to clean before she woke up in the morning.

"As long as he knows how to use it, French kissing can be really nice…and fun," her best mate shrugged, "I know Declan was really good at it."

"Well, supposedly Declan was really good at a _lot _of things."

Lily giggled, "He really was; oh, Spain – such a great holiday."

"Yes, well, moving on from Declan and his amazing tongue," Gemma joked, "I've noticed you and James talking a lot lately, are you –"

"Don't get any ideas, Gem, we're just…mates, I guess. We're more friendly than usual is all, he's actually pretty funny when he isn't resorting to cheap ways to get me to date him or horrible pick up lines." Lily shrugged, getting out of her dressing down and coming to sit down on Gemma's bed as she finished changing.

"No shit, Sherlock – I've told you that a million times."

"Yeah, maybe to you, but you didn't get the odd remarks about wanting to snog you between all the fun and charming bits either. It's just…well, he's calmer now I guess; I wouldn't say he's changed, but he's just less annoying."

Gemma smiled, sitting down next to her mate. "He looooooooooves you."

"Stop it," Lily scoffed, "If you start that again, I'll follow you and Mathias around singing horrible love songs and hexing you."

"Ah, I wouldn't have it any other way, my lovely best mate," Gemma said, nudging Lily a bit before laying back. "Mathias _is _nice, but I just don't know. I'm so set on the no dating rule I've placed on myself that I think it seems ludicrous. Besides…I don't fancy him the way girls usually fancy the blokes they're dating."

Lily looked at her sympathetically. "You don't have to be in love with him you know, but don't you fancy the idea of dating? Just a little?""

"I just…ugh, I don't _know_." She looked into her friend's green eyes as if searching for the answer but found none. "It might be nice, you know, having a boyfriend or whatever, but I just don't think I want one."

"Don't put a label on it – be like Marlene."

"I'm not turning into a slag, Lily."

"I'm not saying that!" They both laughed, surprised Marlene didn't wake from her deep sleep to flip them off. Lily laid down next to her a second later, smiling over at Gemma and reminding her of times in the past where they'd laid like this before. During storms that scared her to death, and during nights when Lily just needed her to be the best mate she was. They were each other's rocks, and she hoped it would always be that way. "I think you just need to let it happen, go with the flow as it were."

"Alright, I'll see what happens, but if this ends terribly Evans – I'm blaming _you_."

Lily snorted. "I'll just kill him and you won't have to worry about seeing him around the school or anything. Deal?"

"Har har, Lily – but yes, deal."

"Anything for you, my darling Gemma."

"So I can have your _Help!_ Album?"

"Yeah, no – I don't love you that much, you know."

"Guess who's not getting a Christmas present this year." Gemma joked, Lily pinching her arm.

"Love you too, Gems."

"Night, Silly Lily."

Lily moved to kiss her on the forehead and then went to her own bed so Gemma could get comfortable. Curling up, she hugged her pillow close to her body and dozed off quickly after the lights had been extinguished.

* * *

><p>Gemma was rudely and <em>harshl<em>y woken up the next morning with a violent shake. Throwing her arms up to defend herself against her attacker, she smacked Marlene in the face before rolling over and trying to remember the dream she'd been having. It was with a bloke, his hair long, an earring in one ear, and his lips had been doing things to her that she was positive Mathias Blake could never even come close to doing.

"Gemma!" Marlene was shouting, waking her up again a few minutes later. "Breakfast is almost over, you lazy arse!"

She groaned, tossing a pillow at her. "I don't care, I was about to shag someone and I'd like to get back to that, okay? Thank you." Pulling the curtains shut again, she rolled over only until they were thrown open again and the light burned at her eyes.

"There is no boy, or girl, in your bed, Gemma O'Malley – who exactly are you shagging?"

"In my bloody dream, you duffer. I was totally snogging the face off a sexy dream man."

"You've never snogged the face off of anyone, how would you even know what you were doing?"

Cursing under her breath, Gemma sat up with her hair a mess and her stomach still full of butterflies. "I'm not an idiot, Mar – I read a lot and I've seen loads of films; I know what a proper snog is. And you know, I definitely wasn't wearing any clothes in that dream."

"Oh alright, I'll bite – what did this bloke look like? Give me all the details." Marlene hopped on the bed next to her, pulling the curtains shut again for privacy.

"Um…hard to remember now; I guess he had longer hair, like down to his chin at least, and he had a piercing – oh! And really pointy teeth. I'm not sure why that stood out so much…I think he bit me at one point though."

Marlene snorted. "Were you having a dirty dream about vampires, Gem?"

"No! He wasn't sucking my blood for Merlin's sake," she scoffed, falling back on her pillows, "He just, well…he nibbled a bit here and there. I quite liked it, if I remember correctly."

"We've got a kinky slag in the making," Mar teased, "But that's good – remember anything else about sexy man?"

"He had rough hands," Gemma sighed, closing her eyes again, "and he smelled like leather and cigarette smoke."

"I think someone inhaled that Amortentia a bit too hard," Marlene laughed, staring down at her as Gemma looked back and shrugged, "Smokey boy has been on your mind since we had that lesson, you know. Do we even _know _anyone who smokes? Fabian and Gideon don't, Mathias doesn't, James and Remus don't–"

"Sirius smokes," Gemma yawned, stating a fact before realizing the evil glint in Marlene's eyes was spelling trouble. "No Mar – I was _not _dreaming about Sirius Black. I bloody know what he looks like, alright?"

Marlene smirked. "I do too, Gems; long hair, piercing…_pointy teeth_."

"He does not have pointy teeth – besides, that was something dumb, I just think it was a made up bloke."

"There's one way to find out, isn't there?" Marlene jumped up all of a sudden, running from the room as Gemma chased after her while still yanking a dressing gown on over her pajamas.

The common room was bustling with excitement by the time she caught up, but she spotted Marlene easily enough making her way over to the Marauders. Tying her gown around her more securely, Gemma stomped over and grabbed Marlene's arm to try and haul her off again but couldn't get her to budge; her mate had several inches and pounds on her, she didn't really stand much of a chance.

"Hey, Sirius." Marlene perked up, Sirius turning to look at them from where he sat in his chair.

"Yes, McKinnon?" He asked with a yawn, thankfully covering it with his hand as Gemma yanked on Marlene's arm again. "What can I do for you this beautiful Saturday morning?"

"Oh, nothing hard. Just smile for me."

"_Smile_?" He cocked his head to the left, something that reminded Gemma of a dog and she felt idiotic for finding it cute. "I don't do tricks on command. Or freely for that matter – pay up, McKinnon."

"I'll buy you something huge and delicious in Hogsmeade next weekend if you do it."

"Don't!" Gemma begged suddenly, all the boys looking at the pair of them oddly. "Sirius, please – keep your mouth shut just this once."

Remus was staring at her clothes and making her flush as she looked at the bunnies hopping all over them. "Why are you in your dressing gown still?"

"Marlene came to make an utter arse out of herself and, being the best of mates, I came to try and save her some humiliation."

Her tall blonde friend was nothing but persistent though. "Come on, Sirius – one big, toothy smile and I'll buy you all the candy you want."

"_Don't_." Gemma begged again.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, his face plastered in utter confusion and she didn't blame him in the least. "What is the bizarre obsession with my smile all of a sudden? I know I'm gorgeous but this has crossed the line into ridiculousness."

"Oh, fine!" Marlene huffed, Gemma sighing happily and letting go of her arm figuring she'd finally give up. Unfortunately for Gemma, as soon as she'd dropped her arm, Marlene pounced on Sirius and stuck her fingers in his mouth to push up his lip and show off the top row of his teeth. "A-ha! _Look!_"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sirius shouted, the words jumbled and muffled from Marlene's fingers.

Gemma blanched; her whole body felt like it was on fire, her skin reminding her of the way her dream man's teeth had scraped along her neck as she stared at the slightest of points on Sirius's canines. _Could I really have been dreaming about Sirius? Of all the people in the world, Sirius?! Why the hell would I do that? _She was suddenly aware that she needed to stop spending so much time around him if silly things like this were happening.

"Caught you red handed, Gemma," Marlene smirked, wiping her hand on her jeans, "You were totally dreaming about those teeth."

Gemma's eyes went wide as she glared at Mar and Sirius looked up at them while rubbing at his mouth. "You were dreaming about my…my teeth? That's weird, O'Malley."

"Yeah, they were doing weird cancan dances and telling me I was going to die in the most horrible and tragic of ways; I obviously shouldn't eat sweets before bed." Gemma lied, grabbing for Marlene again as the Marauders stared at her like she was mad. "Oh come on, you lot – as if none of you have ever had bizarre dreams."

James nodded, shrugging. "A beaver dressed in a tux did try to kill me with a wand once."

"Weirdo," Marlene shot off, "And Gemma is lying through her teeth; she was totally dreaming about Sirius's teeth biting–"

"And this is the point where I haul Marlene away and kill her." Gemma grabbed her mate around the middle and began dragging her away. "See you at the match!"

Continuing to pull her friend away from an even more confused looking Sirius, they made it back to the dorm before she felt like she could breathe again. Slapping Mar's arms over and over again, her mate did nothing but cackle and laugh until tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You think you're so bloody _funny_, don't you?" Gemma growled, watching as Marlene nodded. "You just wait – next time I see Fabian, I'm going to tell him you moan out Gideon's name when you sleep!"

That stopped the laughing. "I do not, you twat!"

"Yeah, but why does that matter?" She smiled, walking away to take a shower. "He'll still believe me – he has no reason not to."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would Mar," she turned and winked, "I really would."

Marlene laughed, flicking her off once before falling back on her bed. "Alright, alright – I'm sorry I basically told Sirius that you dreamt of him biting you in the most beautifully sexual way. Is that good enough?"

"For now – but I really don't think it was Sirius. I'm starting to think it was a Gideon with long hair, to be honest," she lied, knowing full well that dream boy had thick _black _hair, "He was definitely a ginger – no way it could have been Black."

Her mate groaned. "Ugh! If you'd told me that sooner, I wouldn't have had to stick my fingers into that gross, germ ridden trap of his!" She shouted, realizing desperately that she needed to wash her hands and she passed by Gemma into the bathroom.

Gemma sighed, happy to know she'd at least gotten over that hurdle of embarrassment. If she'd dreamt of Sirius or not, it was no one else's business but her own, and it would stay that way from now on.

* * *

><p>"There he is!" Sirius flew above them a few hours later, giving them all a wave and winking at Gemma before she was sent blushing rethinking her dream again. "I was starting to wonder where the hell he'd gotten to."<p>

"Sirius is notoriously late for most things," Remus told her, flipping through his book as he munched on some sweets, "even quiddtich matches."

"Doesn't that piss off the captain?" Mathias asked from the other side of her. She'd been surprised when they reached the bleachers and found him that morning; his smile so wide and his face so happy, Gemma couldn't really turn him down.

Remus just shrugged at his question. "Maybe if it was someone other than James, it would, but they work around it. Sirius is never actually late for a match in the sense that he misses the toss, and he's a bloody great beater – he gets the job done, there isn't really anything else that matters after they're in the air."

"I'd wring his neck if he was on my team."

Gemma nodded a little, as if acting like she would too, but she really didn't think it was a huge issue. It wasn't as if Sirius cost them a match, and he looked fine enough up on his broom from what she could tell; no harm, no foul in her book. Reaching across Remus, she grabbed for the quilt Sirius had promised her and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders.

"I can't imagine what a match in December is going to feel like," she muttered, teeth chattering slightly as Mathias slid closer and rubbed her knee through her jeans.

"I'll be around to make sure you don't get too cold, Gems."

Smiling kindly, she began to wonder again what exactly was going on in his head. Was he easy going with not having a label, or was he actively trying to make this a relationship? She knew she needed to get it squared away, tell him her real feelings on the matter, but as soon as the match started, Gemma completely forgot about Mathias.

It ended up being even more fun watching when she knew James, Fabian, and Sirius were up there playing. She shouted their names along with the rest of the Gryffindor's, hollering every time they scored. She watched Fabian blocking goals left and right, a random quaffle sneaking past rarely as Marlene screamed out obscenities at him until McGonagall scolded her.

"Nott is quite aggressive this morning, isn't he?" Gemma leaned over to ask Remus, watching as the Slytherin batted another hard bludger towards Sirius. "He's not letting up on Sirius at all – do you think he'll be alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a game…he'll be fine."

Though, Remus's tone didn't sound all that convincing.

Every time Sirius squeaked past being hit, Gemma practically throttled Remus out of nerves. Suddenly the crowd erupted; the two seekers caught sight of the snitch and were quickly pursuing it on their speedy brooms. Her eyes followed them the best she could until she looked back and saw Nott hitting another bludger at an unsuspecting Sirius. Standing up, the blanket fell from her shoulders and Remus was right next to her as the bludger connected _hard _with Sirius's shoulder.

"Oh God," she breathed out quietly, no one around her noticing as the crowd roared in a loud cheer.

Gryffindor had just won.

Gemma didn't stop looking at Sirius, following him with her eyes until he was back on the ground and fell to his knees as he cradled his arm. Part of her wanted to push through the chaos and run to him, but she knew she couldn't do anything to help. Remus looked just as uneasy next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders for a minute to assure her again that he'd be okay, but it didn't help calm her down.

She really hoped he wasn't too hurt.

"That was a brilliant match, wasn't it?!" Mathias said happily as they walked back, holding her hand as they marched up the path. "Always a good day when those Snakes get it handed to them in a fantastic fashion. You Lions are amazing."

"Yeah, amazing," Gemma agreed, smiling a little until he turned to one of his friends that they were walking back with. She thought his name was Tilden, but Mathias hadn't introduced them properly and she had to resort back to remembering the class roster. "Fantastic."

Taking a long, deep breath, she walked up the steps and turned to look over her shoulder back at the rest of her mates that were a ways back. They all looked worried, James gesturing angrily and the lot of them in such different moods than the group she was walking with. She wondered for a moment if any of them had heard anything, but she figured McGonagall wasn't going to send news down to them just because she'd escorted Sirius to the castle.

The only good thing that had happened so far was Slughorn dragging Nott off the pitch by his ear; Gemma hoped he had to serve detention as a maid for Filch.

"You wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Mathias asked her once they were inside. Gemma looked at him while biting her lip, rubbing her hands together as he shrugged. "I mean, as a date…if you wanted?"

"A date…or something casual? What are you looking for, Mathias?" She asked point blank, tired of beating around the bush.

"A date. You, me, Madam Puddifoots, the whole deal." He shrugged, as if none of this was a big deal and she wondered if she'd been over thinking it. Returning the shrug, she gave a little smile and thought about what Lily had said.

"Sure, that sounds fun."

"Brilliant." He bent in, kissing her cheek and failing to make her stomach fill with butterflies again. "I'll see you later, alright? I'm sure there's some big party up in your common room and Tilden and I have a game of chess to get back to."

"Okay, bye!"

Watching them leave, she wondered and worried if she'd made the right decision. The casual idea was out, but was a date so horrible? Gemma thought of the way she'd turned down Peter earlier that year and still felt pretty adamant about the no dating thing, but Lily said it would be fun. She needed more fun in her life, and it wasn't as if she had some great plan for the trip, so why did it matter if she went on one measly date?

Maybe she'd end up fancying Mathias after all.

Not even thinking about the party, if there was one, she walked the opposite way from the dorms and made her way to the hospital wing. Taking a deep breath and fixing her jumper when she got to the doors, she walked in and saw everyone else already crowded around Sirius's bed. Standing back, she suddenly felt out of place; everyone was laughing, Sirius making cracks and two girls by his side with wide eyes. Did it even matter if she was here or not? Were they good enough mates that he'd notice if she wasn't around?

"You just gonna stand there, Leprechaun, or are you gonna come kiss my pain away?" Sirius joked, everyone looking over at her suddenly as she flushed and shot him a look.

"I hadn't realized you were so desperate to get in my pants that you'd resort to getting yourself hurt, Sirius," she smiled a little, walking over as Marlene and Lily moved so she could get closer. Looking at the sling and the bruises blue and black across his collarbone and along his neck, Gemma cringed. "How is it…and you. How are you?"

"I've had worse, O'Malley, don't worry about me. Twombly promised my broken shoulder blade and collarbone will be perfect by classes on Monday, unfortunately." He teased, pushing his hair back with his good arm, "Where were you, anyway? I thought you'd be the first one in line to tell me how reckless I'd been acting or something."

She bit her lip, now feeling guilty that she hadn't come sooner. "You did turn your back on him, like a complete _idiot, _I'll let you know."

Sirius snorted. "See, I knew you had some scolding in you to dish out. So, you just slow today?" He asked again, the two other girls backing off as Gemma handed him the cup he'd been struggling to reach. "Drag those little feet of yours?"

"No, I was just…I had someone to talk to. Sorry."

He shrugged, a weird look on his face as he stared at her. "Off snogging while I was dying, O'Malley?"

"No, I wasn't – and you aren't dying, Sirius. But anyway, I guess we could spread that around…give me a sexy reputation." She laughed a little, James snorting behind her until she elbowed him in the gut.

"Hey!" He groaned, "What was that for?"

"Your assumption that I couldn't have a sexy reputation." She argued, turning to stick her tongue out at him as he chuckled.

"I'll never make such a horrible assumption again, G."

Gemma smiled, "Good – lesson learned."

The usual group sat up there for a while, the other girls leaving as the group grew smaller around dinner. Gemma hopped up on the bed next to Sirius as a few of them left to grab games and food from the Great Hall. When they got back, they all dished it up and got into teams for Exploding Snap. Sirius and she sat across from James and Marlene as they began playing.

"Son of a bitch!" Marlene swore after losing a round, the card bursting into flames and making her suck on her fingers to help the pain. "This is the worst game in the whole bloody world."

"You say that about _every _game you can't win," Fabian said, laughing from behind her as he bent to kiss the top of head before turning back to chat with Remus.

"That is true," Gemma laughed, winning her round against James, "Remember that year you came over and played Monopoly with Lily, Mary, and me? You quit when you got down to five pounds and tipped over the game."

Mar glared. "Monopoly was a stupid game.

"There's just no winning with you, is there?"

"Nope!" Marlene smiled, watching as the cards blew up in Sirius's face this time and Gemma shook her head with a laugh.

* * *

><p>When Monday rolled around, Twombly had kept her promise; as Gemma walked down to breakfast that morning, Sirius had beaten her there and was flailing both arms around as he told some elaborate story to his mates. Smiling to herself, she started over before getting stopped abruptly by Mathias laying a kiss on her in front of everyone in the Great Hall.<p>

"_What are you doing_?" She asked, wiping at her mouth as her cheeks burned.

"Kissing you, obviously – is that against the rules?" Mathias teased, leaning in for another kiss as she put a hand between them to stop him.

"I agreed to a date, Mathias, but this is _way _too fast – I'm not going to start snogging you just because I said yes to Madam Puddifoots."

"Sorry – I just saw you looking so fit and wanted to kiss you."

"In front of the whole school?" She could feel her face burning more, nibbling on her bottom lip as she hoped not too many people had saw. Gemma was not a person that was for public displays of affection, especially with a boy she still wasn't sure if she fancied or not. "Just…I'm not big on this sort of thing."

"Sorry, can't help myself sometimes." He smirked, leaning in again until she groaned and walked around him.

"Why don't you learn, alright? I want to give this a try, Mathias, but I don't kiss boys in front of a hundred other people _ever_, okay? Just," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

Walking over to the Gryffindor table, she sat down at the end next to some people she wasn't very well acquainted with. Though, she'd rather eat breakfast next to a bunch of second years than listen to whatever her friends were bound to say if she went and sat with them right now. Gemma just couldn't _believe _that Mathias would do that without considering anything; how she felt, how they weren't really _together _yet, or even just personal space. It had only been two nights ago that she'd received her first real kiss and now he expected her to snog him in front of bloody Dumbledore?

_I am __**not **__built for this._

"So, got yourself the Puff, did you?" Sirius flopped down next to her a moment later, Gemma's shoulders sagging as the girls next to her giggled. "Good morning, ladies."

"Don't encourage them, Sirius," she said under her breath, smacking him in the stomach when he winked and sent them into another fit of high pitched giggled. "And no, I did not get myself anything."

"C'mon, O'Malley – I know a smitten boy when I see one. He was practically willing to massage your feet for another kiss."

Turning, she glared at him and smacked his hand away when he went to pull at one of her pigtails. "Will you stuff it, please? I'm really not in the mood right now."

He looked at her weirdly, grabbing a piece of bacon off her plate before she could stab his hand with her fork. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just…I'm not _that _kind of girl." She said, sighing as she pushed her eggs around her plate. It wasn't just the kiss either, just the day before Mathias had asked her to hang out with him and all that happened was hours of her listening to him and his mates talk about stupid things that didn't interest her in the least. It was bad enough that he flat out ignored her, but she had plenty of homework she could have done with her own friends if he was really that disinterested in her.

And now he was acting as if they'd been dating for weeks and tried to snog her in front of all their fellow students – she didn't understand boys at _all_.

"I could beat him up…if you want."

Gemma laughed a little, still not in a great mood. "That wouldn't really help anyone out, Sirius."

"It's help me out."

"Oh really?" She looked over at him, mischief glittering in his stormy grey eyes. "You just got all patched up, Sirius; don't go picking silly fights."

He barked out a laugh, the second years still staring at him as if he was some kind of God; he was oblivious to it but Gemma wanted to smack all of them until they snapped out of it. "A Gryffindor, like me, against a weak little Hufflepuff like Blake is not a fight."

"Thanks, but that's alright – I think I got my point across in the end."

"Tell him off?" He smirked, stealing more food off her plate as she rolled her eyes. "Give him the ol' O'Malley one-two?"

She flushed. "I don't know _what _you're talking about."

"Come on," he laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "we've rowed enough the past six years that I know _exactly _how you are when you're miffed. You can be vicious, a little lioness if you will."

"Oh quite – hear me roar." She teased, Sirius moving back to nudge her.

"Cheer up, Leprechaun; if he dare does anything else to make you upset, I'll pour something on him, alright? I won't even venture into the violent category." He smiled like a big dork, bacon hanging from his mouth as she tore off the end and ate it. "What are mates for?"

"Mates don't steal bacon, you know." She reached for her goblet before Sirius grabbed it first and took a swig, "Or put their germs on everything."

"You love me and my germs," he winked, "Anyway, I was sent over here to get some help in coercing Evans and Prongs together for the Honeydukes trip. This is McKinnon and MacDonald's idea, by the way; I'm just being a gentleman and helping out."

"It sounds like a terrible idea."

"Yeah, it does, but whatever – can we meet at Zonko's at say…1 o'clock?"

Gemma looked at him, the way he waited with his eyebrows raised and chewing on his pinky nail made him seem eager to get a yes. Realizing she hadn't promised Mathias the whole day, she figured she could split up from him in the afternoon and nodded her head before handing over the piece of toast he'd been eying to steal.

"Sure, that sounds good. Just me?"

He smiled, "Yep! Just you, and wear a rose."

"A rose?" She asked, taking a drink as he handed her back her goblet.

"I'll need to be able to find you, Leprechaun – what if I don't recognize you?"

Rolling her eyes, she felt his arm drape across her shoulders again and snorted. "You're mad, but whatever – I'll be there with bells on."

"Fantastic!" He grinned, squeezing her tight. "I look forward to our date, O'Malley."


	12. Starting to Realize

"Is that…is that _snow_?"

Sirius was looking out of the window next to his bed early Saturday morning, scratching at his bare chest and squinting at the intensely white coating that seemed to be all over the grounds. Shivering just thinking about walking out in it, he turned back to see James sitting on his bed looking like he was about to pass out and pitch over onto the stone floor.

"I _hate _snow." His mate finally groaned, signaling that he hadn't gone full zombie on him just yet.

"You gonna survive there, mate?" James kind of nodded, standing and dragging himself to the loo, "Seems like you could do with a touch of coffee."

"Merlin, _yes_," he replied, shutting the door behind him after muttering a quick, "Five cups!" Sirius shook his head and turned back to sort out what he'd be wearing now that there was snow all over Scotland.

"The plan still happening?" Remus asked a few minutes later, coming back up from wherever he'd been. "No changes?"

"As far as I know, but you'll have to ask either MacDonald or McKinnon; they're setting this disaster up, Remus, I'm just helping and hoping it doesn't backfire bad enough to burns us all." Shrugging, he pulled on a shirt after giving a quick smell to make sure it was clean.

"All I know is that I have to drag Lily to Honeydukes at one o'clock," Remus said, grabbing his coat, gloves, and scarf, "I really wish they'd tell us more before we march Prongs into his doom."

"He'll be fine!" Pete piped up, coming out from behind his bed and pulling a wooly jumper on over his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be just dandy. Besides, it's her mates planning all this, Evans can just kill them if it all goes wrong." He grinned, pulling on a plaid button up, "We have nothing to worry about, mates."

Remus groaned, grabbing his books so he could stop in the library before breakfast. "Whatever, I just have this dreadful feeling that nothing's going to work as planned."

Waving off Remus, Sirius turned back to grab his winter gear from his trunk in preparation for the walk down to the village. Waiting until James came back out to get ready, he rushed in after him to brush his teeth quickly and came back out to James having an existential crisis. Holding up two scarves, his mate looked as if one held the meaning of life and he had to be sure to pick the right one or he'd die.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius walked over and took the dark blue on from his hands before wrapping it around the idiot's head. James pushed him away but was finally ready to go once he was untangled and Sirius grabbed his coat and gloves quick. Leaving the dorm behind, they headed down to breakfast just behind McKinnon, Evans, and someone else.

Sirius hadn't really been paying any attention past noticing that the girl had pretty legs in dark stockings that led down to heels making a loud clicking noise against the stone. Her hips were swaying back and forth as her dressed swished around her thighs and his eyes carried up to see dark brown hair tied up messily atop her head. He couldn't hear them talking, his mind wondering where the tiny Leprechaun had gotten to when he leaned over next to James.

"Who is that?" He asked, the girls still not turning around as they walked further ahead. "Am I missing something?

"Who's who?" James asked back, his eyes trained on Evans who was laughing and fixing her hair; Prongs had it worse than he thought. "That's Evans and Marlene."

"_And_?"

"Well…G, right? I mean, that has to be her; it's not like those four hang around with anyone else usually."

Sirius turned back, staring at the girl and cocking his head to the right. "O'Malley doesn't usually dress like that though…I'd notice." It was an honest enough statement, O'Malley's usual attire consisting of baggy jumpers, leggings, or odd muggle sports shirts. He couldn't remember a single girly thing she'd wore aside from the skirts for class but a light bulb went off in his head a minute later and he remembered.

_O'Malley's got a date today…of course she looks fit._

"Well, if it's not G, they got some new mate and replaced her. Which isn't very nice," James dawdled on, Sirius shaking his head.

"No, that's her, she's got that stupid date today," Sirius groaned, "Besides – oh, wait, there she goes." They both stood watching as she lost her balance on her new heels and fell flat on her arse. Trying not to laugh, Sirius jogged over and stared down at her on the floor with a smirk. "Have a nice fall there, Leprechaun?"

She looked up at him, her glare in rare form this morning as his smirk fell; O'Malley looked _great_, even sitting on the floor with an embarrassed blush. Makeup around her eyes made them bluer and he was lost in them for only a second until he traced down her face and found her lips, full and slick with gloss that practically made his mouth water.

_The Puff better appreciate this…cause it's fucking __**killing **__me._

"Are you going to keep standing there like an idiot or are you willing to help me up?" Sirius blinked a few times, breaking out of her spell before offering his hand. O'Malley stood carefully, wobbling slightly as he steadied her by putting his hands on her hips. "Thanks, Sirius."

"No problem," he gave her a smile, still a bit unnerved by how different she looked, "Looks like you grew overnight, Leprechaun."

"Blame Lily – I told you I can't walk in these bloody things!" O'Malley turned, his hands dropping away as she corned Evans. "Wait until I get on snow – I'll be dead before I even set foot in Hogsmeade. You've sentenced me to an early grave, Lily."

"Just get Mathias to give you a piggyback right," Mary teased, O'Malley flushed and looking back at him for a minute, "I'm sure that'd be romantic."

"I hate you lot, I swear – just let me go back and get my boots, or my trainers even! And this stupid dress will do nothing besides give me hypothermia. I don't like it."

"No way, Gemma – you look fit as hell and you're not ruining my outfit with you ugly shoes!" Evans demanded, Sirius rolling his eyes.

He never quite understood why girls thought dressing up would help them on a date; most blokes didn't really care if they fancied them enough, and clothes was honestly the last thing on his mind whenever he went some place with a girl. O'Malley should have been able to show up in her ugly jumpers and trousers that hid any signs of the curves she seemed to have and Blake would be happy if he fancied her.

_I would have_.

Shaking that thought, he knocked himself on the head and stalked off without saying goodbye. Knowing he'd see her again later, he only wished he'd have something to distract himself from whatever ridiculousness he was feeling right now. He had no business caring about what she was wearing anyway, it wasn't their date, it was her and Blake's. He'd just find another girl, have a nice snog somewhere in the village and forget about O'Malley. Hell, maybe he'd even shag a girl if it went well enough – he hadn't had one yet this year, so it was getting to be that time.

In fact, if Halloween hadn't turned into such a freak factory, he would have been well sated at this point.

Reaching the Great Hall, Sirius slid down next to James and piled up his plate with bacon and sausage. The girls were quick behind him, Sirius finding Blake across the way and watching as the idiot stared after O'Malley like she was something to eat. Sirius wanted to toss a nice heavy plate at his head as he slid his sausages around and didn't dare to look at either of them again.

He was going to forget about whatever he'd been feeling lately, no matter how much she cheered him up or how much he loved the way she smelled, she was Gemma O'Malley. Sirius did not do fancies, and if it were going to suddenly happen, he wasn't about to fall for the girl who'd done nothing but get under his skin for six years.

No, it wasn't going to happen – _ever_.

* * *

><p>Walking outside after breakfast, Sirius kicked at the snow and welcomed the cold on his hot face from being inside. McKinnon had informed him that the plan was still in motion and that he had to meet O'Malley at Zonko's as planned. He'd almost wanted to try and get out of it, but McKinnon could get scary really fast if you tried to go against her. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he looked over at Peter trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue and shook his head.<p>

"What are you doing, Pete? You look like a right idiot, you know."

"Come on Sirius, it's not like you've never done this. And hey, if I remember correctly, you're the one always shoveling snow down his throat on a full moon and peeing every five minutes." His mate shot back, sticking out his tongue again once he was done.

"Pete's got you there, mate." James laughed, Sirius snorting.

"My dog senses take over sometimes, I can't help it. So if Padfoot like snow, Padfoot likes snow."

Remus groaned, pulling his knit cap down further over his ears as he looked at them. "Let's not start referring to ourselves in third person, alright? We sound ludicrous enough as it is with the nicknames; I can only imagine what everyone else thinks they stand for."

"I doubt they give it much though, honestly," James shrugged, "Though, G did ask me once if I had a fondness for forks."

They all laughed, Sirius imaging his best mate with a collection of rare forks under his bed. "You are weird enough to do that, Prongs."

"Shut it, you twat."

Making it to Hogsmeade after a little while longer, the Marauders all figured they'd head to the Three Broomsticks first to warm up before venturing elsewhere. Shuffling in and kicking the snow off their shoes, Sirius waved over at Rosemerta when she welcomed them inside and then went off to fetch them some butterbeers with Remus there for help. Waiting as she got them ready, he turned around and looked at the other students gathering in slowly. The place was pretty packed already; villagers and students occupying tables together and Sirius could smell food being made in the back which in turn made his stomach growl even after just having breakfast.

Grabbing some mugs from Rosemerta once she was done filling them, Sirius dropped some money and gave her a wink to make her laugh. He was sure she wasn't _completely _immune to his charm, but he also wasn't so sure shagging the barmaid who snuck you alcohol was the best idea he'd ever come up with. Taking the drinks across the room to their table, he noticed McKinnon, Prewett, Longbottom, Griffiths, and another girl had decided to join them. Sitting down next to the single bird, he gave her a slow smirk and watched her face light up in return.

_That was easy._

"I don't believe we've officially met yet," he smiled, offering a hand as she took it with a small laugh, "I'm Sirius Black; resident Gryffindor beater, heir to a great fortune, and all around stand-up guy."

She looked at him dubiously. "Is that so?"

"I like to think so," he shrugged, listened to her laugh again as sea green eyes twinkled.

"I'm Mellora Cast," she smiled, pushing back her cornflower blonde hair, "Seventh year Ravenclaw and very knowledgeable of what kind of person you are _really_. Your reputation definitely precedes you, Sirius."

He smirked again. "Does it really?"

"Snogging troublemaker who's often caught in quite _compromising _situations and connoisseur of detentions; oh yes, even we seventh years know about you, Sirius Black. Though, you Marauders haven't pulled off a big prank yet this year…not getting to old for it, are you?"

Sirius snorted, quite impressed with the reputation he seemed to have running through the rumor mill around Hogwarts. "Don't worry love, we have many, _many _months left and plenty of ideas."

"Can't wait to see what happens then," Mellora said, swiftly moving her chair over so their legs were touching beneath the table. Sirius smiled to himself over how easy finding a girl had been so far and turned back to the group.

"Anyone by chance read the Prophet this morning?" Remus asked solemnly, sipping at his butterbeer. "Did you guys hear about the attack?"

It was like everyone in the room tensed at the same time, even those out of earshot seemed to know what they were talking about. Remus blushed terribly when no one spoke up, taking a long sip from his drink as they all looked around at each other. Sirius hadn't even bothered checking the paper anymore; death, destruction, desolation – the Death Eaters ruled the headlines and he was tired of reading them.

Murder wasn't usually welcomed with his breakfast.

"Yeah, I saw it," McKinnon finally spoke up, wringing her hands on the table, "A whole muggle family this time…it's terrible."

"I can't even imagine what it would be like," Mellora added on, "Those poor muggleborns must all be so terrified right now."

"Especially with those ruddy Slytherin's thinking it's a game to hex them in the corridors," James seethed, another third year having been attacked just the day prior and was still in the hospital wing.

"I don't know what's going on in Dumbledore's head to not force harsher punishments; a slap on the wrist isn't going to save those Snakes from becoming Death Eaters." Longbottom said quietly, his girlfriend resting her head on his shoulder. "He's mad, he is."

Sirius sighed, his mind flitting to O'Malley, MacDonald, and Evans' faces. "It's going to take something really tragic to shake him and get him to wise up…I just rather it never came to that."

"They shouldn't have to walk around in fear though, the poor kids. It's preposterous!" Mellora finished, sounding like an activist for lonely muggleborns as she squeezed his hand and his idly squeezed hers back.

"Soooo," James interjected, "How 'bout them Wasps?" Everyone laughed, his move to lighten the mood worked and everyone got more comfortable talking about quidditch rather than the death of muggleborns.

"You know your team bloody sucks, Potter." Prewett shot off, his arm slung over McKinnon as she rolled her eyes.

"Better than you Cannons any day, Prewett – you're the worst team in the fucking league, mate!"

"Well, my team is better than all of yours," Longbottom grinned, "So just let that sink in."

"Puddlemere might be the best team, Longbottom, but I still hate you." The older boy laughed, Sirius pouting as he thought about the Wasps down in third. They'd won the year prior but as the standings held, it looked like they weren't anywhere close to getting the championship again.

"If you don't want to be such a whinger, Black, just switch your teams."

Sirius snorted as James threw himself back into the conversation. "Frankie boy, that's like telling him to join up with Voldemort." They laughed, though once again they'd succeeded in making the whole pub fall silent. "Seriously? It's just a bloody name, folks! Get over it!"

"Come on James, he freaks people out." Sirius said calmly, feeling Mellora's hand fall away from his before landing on his thigh. He could very well feel the way her fingers began running up and down it slowly; Sirius rose an eyebrow at her, surprised at how quick and forward she was being.

_Well, at least I don't have to chase today._

"You never see him though, do you?" Griffiths asked, her finger idly stirring around her glass slowly, "It's always those stupid Death Eater's masks you see in the papers."

"Eh, he's probably hideous and doesn't want to lose followers for having an ugly mug." Sirius teased, taking a long sip from his stein and settling back in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it mate."

"No matter how he looks, I just hope someone gets rid of him…and quick. I'm sick of it." McKinnon sighed before she and Prewett were snogging like a couple of love starved weasels. Sirius felt a bit ill at the sight of it, hoping that he didn't look that disgusting when he was off snogging girls.

"Well that's just lovely," he said under his breath, Mellora giggling as her hand finally took a rest stop at his knee. "Want to get out of here, love?"

Nodding, she smiled and grabbed her purse. "I thought you'd never ask."

Standing up, he bid everyone adieu and then took hold of Mellora's hand and led her out of the crowd and somewhere they could snog. Getting back outside, he figured the alleyway next to Honeyduke's was probably the best place for a quick snog and walked over with her as quickly as he could to keep from getting too cold.

He kissed her hard the second they stopped; Mellora's small lips returned the gesture in earnest, his back leaning up against the wall as he pulled her into him tight. Their tongues met and she tasted like the sweet, shortbread flavor of the butterbeer they'd just finished drinking and he could taste the rich butterscotch flavors in other corners of her mouth. His hands unbuttoned her coat enough to get his hands inside it, running them along her sides as she giggled and pulled back a little.

"Mmm, I don't usually do this, you know." Mellora whispered, a line Sirius had heard a lot. 'I don't usually do this', 'this is a onetime thing', as if he'd driven them to serial snogging or some nonsense. It never failed to make him laugh though, and James got a pretty good kick out of it too when he'd retell the story later back in the dorm.

"I'd never think such a thing," he said, smiling against her lips as his fingers moved up her body until he was cupping her breasts through her shirt. Rubbing them softly, she moaned as her fingers pulled at his coat as if she was trying to keep herself from falling over. "Is this going too fast, love?"

"No, _no_; keep going," she gasped, Sirius chuckling a little before he kissed along her cheek and right to the spot where her scarf had slipped down a smidgen. Sucking against the spot slowly, Mellora whimpered and he smirked as he kept moving along perfectly until he closed his eyes.

Sirius could hear someone laughing, the sound carried by the wind into the alleyway and he knew immediately who it was. It should have just passed, it shouldn't have even bothered him, but suddenly his thoughts were filled with her giggling for someone like Mellora was for him; her blue eyes closed, arched back against a wall, whimpering for _him_.

"Is something the matter, Sirius?" Mellora asked, panting as he pulled back and shook his head.

"No, no, it's nothing, I promise." He tried to assure her with another kiss, but the moment had passed. They both began slowing down, his hands on the outside of her coat again as he helped her button it back up and gave a tight grin. "This was fun…thanks."

"Nothing like a quick snog," she teased, kissing him once more as if there weren't any hurt feelings between them and left him behind.

Kicking a box in the alleyway after she was gone, he cursed everything in the world he could possibly curse before walking off to find his mates. O'Malley was starting to take over his brain without even doing anything anymore; Sirius didn't get why this was happening, nothing had changed between them rather than the amount of time they didn't spend fighting, but now he was stuck on her and couldn't shake her off. He didn't want to end up like James, chasing after someone who didn't intend on getting caught, and he certainly didn't want to do that with Gemma O'Malley.

_This has got to stop._

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Sirius was walking around Zonko's waiting for the one person he'd been trying to avoid all day. Inspecting a new shipment of dungbombs, he heard the door chime followed by heels clicking against the floor and somehow knew it was her. O'Malley turned around the end of the shelf and spotted him almost right off, her face bright red from the cold and her hair had been let down since he'd seen her that morning.<p>

She looked more _her_ now.

Watching as she walked over a little wobbly still on her shoes, she picked up a prank and looked it over before letting out a long sigh. "Don't happen to have a drink on you, do you? Pretty sure you promised me a pouring service earlier in the week."

"Pouring service?" Sirius asked oddly, waiting until she turned and he noticed that the red in her cheeks was more from embarrassment or humiliation than the cold, and he felt something in his chest clench. "Oh, right, yeah – I'm pretty sure I can conjure something up. Why? What did Blake do?"

"Nothing really…it's stupid. Can we just not talk about it?"

"Come on Leprechaun," he sighed, setting down the dungbombs as he turned to give her his full attention, "what did he do? Stand you up? Though, seeing the way he was staring at you at breakfast, I doubt that was the case. He looked ready to eat you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?'

"Never mind, just tell me what happened."

Listening to her sigh, she turned back and didn't dare to look at him again. "Maybe I'm just overreacting about the whole thing, I mean…I don't even really fancy him, to be honest. But he…ugh, I'm new to this dating thing, but I'm pretty sure I know right from wrong."

"Act like I'm McKinnon," he teased, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Or anyone…just tell me, O'Malley."

She snorted. "Mar has blonde hair….you looking nothing alike.

Sirius laughed, turning her by the shoulders to look at him again and shaking her gently on her heels. "Stop trying to sass you way out of this, Leprechaun. Can I go beat him up for you? I'm sure he deserves it…never liked him really."

"Why do you have such a desperate need to pound him into the ground?" She smiled a little, wiping at her watery eyes with her mitten. "Not that I care all that much, but you seem to have a vendetta against the bloke."

"Maybe I just think he need ones, but c'mon….what did he –"

The floodgates seemed to open. "Mathias was already _on _a date when I showed up, supposedly it was a back-up plan should ours go sour or something stupid like that. And I know maybe this wasn't official or whatever, but when he said he wanted to date me I thought he meant _only _me…maybe that's okay though. I don't know, Sirius, I told Lily this was a bad idea." She kept rambling, wiping at her face again and Sirius getting a little angrier with every minute that passed. "But he said he was worried I'd go off on him again like I did in the Great Hall, and maybe I'd been harsher than I should have been but he totally jumped me in front of everyone. Then I asked why he even kept the date if he was already predicting its demise and he said that maybe he'd get lucky and end up with _two _girlfriends. I bet he wouldn't have even told me about her if I hadn't caught him."

"Seriously?" Sirius growled slightly, O'Malley nodding. "Can I go kill him now? Please?"

"I don't condone murder, you know…even to assholes who I want to kick repeatedly in the legs. But am I overreacting, Sirius? I mean, for not even liking him all that much romantically to begin with, do I still have the _right_ to be upset? I was trying…I thought…oh I don't know what I thought," she groaned, "The girls kept pressing it on me and I really did want to see what it would be like having a boyfriend…guess it's not for me, in the end."

"You're not overreacting, Leprechaun – he's a knob and he treated you like crap. Even if you hated his guts, cheating on a girl like that is just…hell, _I _don't even do that and we all know how good I am with girls." He teased, making her laugh a little. "He's just a shithead…and I am more than prepared to take revenge in your honor."

"Really?" She asked, finally really _looking _at him for the first time as he noticed mascara running along her cheek and reached up to wipe it away. "You're not just patronizing me to make me feel better?

Sirius laughed. "No, I promise that he's a complete asshole and deserves what he has coming to him. Now, c'mon – let us have some fun."

He knew well enough that they were supposed to be waiting for James and Peter to show up, but he figured they'd still be there by the time they got back. Grabbing for O'Malley's hand, they walked back down to Madam Puddifoot's and she spotted Blake still in there like he suspected. _Only a right arse would drag a bird to this hell hole_. Sirus thought, looking around at all the pink and hearts and felt himself shiver out of the sheer fear of how gaudy the tea house was. Taking O'Malley just inside the door, he told her to enjoy the show and walked over to Blake and the girl he was with.

"What are _you _doing here, Black?" The Puff asked once he'd reached the table; Sirius gave a big smile and look down at all the cups.

"Just keeping a promise I made for a mate." Grabbing for Blake's teacup, he was careful to make sure it wasn't scorching hot before pouring it over his head. Smiling as the last drops plopped on top of his nose, he grabbed for his date's cup as well and added it on for good measure. "Ah, now wasn't that refreshing? I'm definitely refreshed! How 'bout you, Blake?"

The other boy seethed, staring up at him with pink tea dripping from his curly hair. "What the _hell_ was that for?"

"Oh, you know, it's just for luck," Sirius turned to the girl and gave a smile at her shocked expression, "He's a real winner, you know. You should be happy he chose you instead of his back-up date, now you can really enjoy him to the fullest. See ya, asshole!"

Walking back with a smirk wide on his face, he grabbed O'Malley's hand once more and pulled her back outside. They could _just _hear Blake's date starting to shout at him and smiled as O'Malley began to laugh next to him. She sounded happier, as if they day was finally looking up now that the boy who tried to ruin it now smelled like fruity tea. Dropping her hand, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and felt hers lace around his middle as they walked down the cobblestone street.

Snow was beginning to fall again, thick and fluffy down on top of them but neither of them seemed to care all that much. Looking over at her, Sirius noticed all the white collecting in her hair and stifled a laugh as she shook it violently and gave him a look that was just _daring _him to make fun of her. Getting back to Zonko's, they walked in and shook themselves off together and let all the snow fall to the ground before using drying spells to make sure they wouldn't get sick.

"I can't believe you _actually _poured tea over that arse's head," O'Malley smiled, laughing again, "And the look on Bridget's face…just priceless. I'm sure we'll both have a laugh about that in Ancient Runes next week."

Sirius laughed, imagining her and the other girl retelling the story and disrupting class. "I said I'd do it, didn't I? I am nothing if not a man of word, and I kinda always hated that jerk anyway – you did me a favor."

"Well, next time you hate someone that much, inform me before I try to date him, alright?"

He laughed, nodding in agreement. "I'll do my best, Leprechaun."

"Brilliant. I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

His eyes followed her until she disappeared into the back of the store and heard a door close as he took a deep breath. Sirius was happy he could make her smile after having such a crappy morning, but he was still wondering if taking a break from her would help him out rather than just make him more confused. Maybe that was selfish, not giving her a say in the matter, but it wasn't as if they'd always been this close; she's probably barely notice if he wasn't around all the time.

Finding a few things that he wanted to restock his trunk with, he noticed her coming back out a few inches shorter from switching up her shoes and all her makeup was gone. Smiling despite himself, he laughed when she said she'd came prepared and then walked over and told her to hold on a minute while he checked out. They guy at the counter made quick about it and a few seconds later he heard the door chime behind him as James and Peter finally walked in covered in snow.

"I was starting to think you lot had been eaten be the great Hogsmeade snow monster or something," Sirius joked, James just staring at him like his was exhausted and ready to go back to the castle, "Not having a good day there, Prongs?"

He pouted. "I keep getting pulled and prodded; I'm not sure what the hell you're all up to, but I doubt it's going to be much fun for me by the end of it."

"We're _not _up to anything, James – I promise." O'Malley said, trying to sound as sincere as she could. Sirius wasn't sure what the plan was at this point on, but his tiny companion seemed to know exactly what she was doing. "How about you and I go get some Honeydukes melted chocolate drink and get away from these two idiots, okay?"

James nodded, going along with it as if he'd decided it was Sirius and Peter's evil plan, but little did he know that O'Malley had just played him like a pro. He had to admit it was impressive to watch; James walking out beside her happier than a minute before and not even knowing that he was walking into a big Evans size trap. Waiting around with his mate until she came back, he watched Peter grabbing a few things for his own stock and went to check out as the door jangled again twenty minutes later.

MacDonald, O'Malley, and Remus all came in this time, covered in fresh snow again as they held onto piping hot cups of chocolate. "So, they're alone now," MacDonald started, "but who knows how long that'll last."

Remus shrugged, picking up a packet of Disappearing Powered Powder and setting it back down again. "I suspect we'll find James aimlessly walking around in a few minutes unsure of how hard he's just been slapped if he isn't careful."

"You lot have no confidence," O'Malley scoffed, drinking her chocolate and rolling her eyes, "Lily has really warmed up to him lately and we can hope she's also willing to be warmed up _by_ him. Just don't give up hope, alright? I have faith in them."

"Could have brought me back one of those," Sirius whispered to her once she'd stopped talking, "I did pour tea all over a bloke's head for you, y'know."

O'Malley snorted. "You can finish it, Sirius – God knows it'll just go straight to my arse or something." She joked, handing her cup to him before walking off to talk with MacDonald. Taking a long sip, he warmed to the taste of chocolate and strawberry gloss as he turned back to his mates and waited for Peter to finish checking out.

"You ready to head back, Moony? I am in the mood for a nice warm afternoon nap in the common room," he yawned, licking his lips afterwards to get the lingering taste of O'Malley's lip gloss.

"I have absolutely zero objections to that, how about you Pete?" Remus asked, Peter just shrugging before they got set to leave and walked back over to the girls who were laughing about something or other. "You guys want to head back with us, too?"

O'Malley turned to look out at the snow like it was threatening her life before turning back to them. "Sounds good, this way I'll have four saviors should I get lost in a snow bank."

They all laughed, Sirius shaking his head as he unraveled the bright red scarf from his neck and wrapped it around her bare one. "Here, Leprechaun – this way, we won't be able to lose you."

"How kind."

Sirius grinned, Peter opening the door as the wind whipped at them when they walked out. The weather was definitely getting worse; the snow was coming down in big, wet, clumpy snowflakes as they slipped their way up the pathway leading back to the castle. Each of them had all fallen at least once which always ended up with laughter and suggestions that they were going to die and no one would ever find their bodies.

"I officially hate snow!" O'Malley shouted as she fell again, standing up slowly and brushing off her knees. "It's Satan's work, I swear to Merlin. Evil, evil snow."

"I'm going to have to second that," MacDonald agreed, barely making it across a patch of black ice in one piece.

"Got a couple of prissy princesses here – Merlin's beard you two, it's just snow." Sirius laughed, perfecting the way to slide across ice patches as he kept walking.

"Yeah, it's not _that _bad," Remus said, only having fallen down once, "I think you're both overreacting."

"Oh, is that so?" MacDonald asked, hands on her hips.

O'Malley snorted. "You both really love snow _that _much?"

Sirius looked at both of them standing there in wet clothes and faces red and raw, both of them looking prepared to murder someone should the opportunity arise. He shrugged, a cocky grin on his face as Remus stayed silent and rocked on the balls of his feet. O'Malley and MacDonald looked at each other as if to coming to some kind of agreement and then took off running at them at full speed.

"Oh…oh hell no!" Sirius went to turn but O'Malley collided with his back _hard _and they both went tumbling down into the snow. Looking over to his left, he noticed Remus and MacDonald in a similar position with her shoving his face in the snow as Peter stood off to the side laughing at them. "Get off me, Leprechaun!"

"Aw, but why would I want to break you and snow up. Aren't you _in love _with it?" Sirius twisted beneath her until he was staring back up at her as she loomed over him and straddled his lap. "It's not so bad, is it Sirius?"

Glaring, he made to say something, but before he got the chance O'Malley had picked up a handful of snow and dropped it on his face. Spluttering and cursing at the cold wetness now streaming down his face, he growled as O'Malley laughed joyously above him. Sirius moved and grabbed her hips to flip them over and give her some well deserved payback, but just in the nick of time she fell forward and braced herself.

"No, no, no," she shook her head, "You're not about to get the upper hand that easily, mister. I'm not going to give up like that."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm freezing my bloody arse off here, O'Malley!"

"Good, I'm glad," she smiled, "Now you probably know what mine feels like."

"I'm going to die out here and you'll be sorry," he said, stopping for only a second when he noticed just how close their faces were, "You'll cry, you know."

"I'll get over it, I promise," O'Malley laughed, grabbing more snow and letting it fall down on top of him, "You looks so very pretty in white."

"I will _kill _you."

Patting his cheek, she just shook her head. "I'd love to see you try."

"Oh, really? Would you enjoy that?" Sirius could sense her sudden anxiety when his hands grabbed her arse and gave a little wink. Standing up with her carefully still against him, she gripped his shoulders and held on for dear life so she wouldn't fall.

Just like he wanted.

"W-what are you doing? Put me down!" She screeched, Sirius just smirking delightfully as he walked towards a very big drift of snow on the side of the path. "No, no, _please_! I won't ever do—"

Her scream was a beautiful victory, Sirius throwing her down into the snow and standing above her as she sunk further into it and it fell on top of her lap to hold her down. O'Malley was seething, their other mates screaming as well, but they all were in a full out war now. Sirius shook like a dog, so much hair caught in his hair and on his clothes that he looked like the abominable snowman. When he stopped, he suddenly caught sight of O'Malley brandishing her wand and flying a giant snowball at him that pushed him back down to the ground _again_.

She stood up laughing, brushing herself off until he began to get back up and she took off running. Passing Remus who was currently covered in enough snow to be mistaken as a snow drift himself, and poor Peter was getting attacked by snowball after snowball as MacDonald laughed maniacally. Sirius speed up after he passed by, chasing O'Malley down as she tried to get further away.

"You're not being very nice, Leprechaun!" He yelled, watching as she flipped him off and kept running. "That's not helping, you know!"

"You shouldn't have been such an arse then!"

He snorted. "Even so, you're just being downright cruel right now!"

"I'm sorry, alright? Just please, stop – I don't want to go in the snow again!" Sirius laughed, gaining in on her and finally catching her as he swept her off her feet the way a groom might pick up his new bride. "Please, Sirius…I'm _so _cold."

"Aw, the pouty thing really doesn't work on me, O'Malley – sorry."

She cursed at him. "Come _on_, Sirius – we're even now. You're taking this too far."

"Really? I thought I was taking it just far enough."

"I swear, if you just let me go, I won't _ever _call you pretty again."

Sirius glared, laughing a little as she gave him an innocent smile. "Where would you like me to drop you?"

"Oh please, you're in one piece for Merlin's sake; just let me down." O'Malley began to squirm, his hands holding her too tightly to get away. "I'm not a big fan of being carried around like this to begin with."

"Well then, I really _should _put you down, then." Just as he let go, O'Malley grabbed him around the collar and he let out a loud _oomph _as they both landed down in the snow again.

She let out a low groan, Sirius laying on top of her as he slowly began to sit back up and looked down at her face. O'Malley was smiling, her eyes glittering as if she'd won something, and he soon figured out _why _as a big pile of snow landed on top of him thanks to the other three. Even though she ended up half buried in it as well beneath him, they all started laughing and O'Malley reached up to poke him in the nose.

"_Gotcha_."

* * *

><p>"I'm never, <em>ever <em>going out into that dreadful snow _ever _again." O'Malley was complaining later, all of them back in the warmth of their common room and in fresh new clothes. "I still can't feel my feet."

Sirius snorted and patted the spot next to him on the sofa. "Sit your arse down and stop being such a whinger, Leprechaun." Waiting until she flopped down next to him, he saw her stick her feet closer to the fire and laughed when he noticed them already wrapped in two thick pairs of woolen socks.

"It was still loads of fun, though." She smiled, MacDonald agreeing with a laugh in her chair beneath a heap of blankets.

"You notice that two certain people aren't back yet? Perhaps they found somewhere nice and warm and are now shagging like rabbits." McDonald offered but they all laughed knowing the possibility of that was slim to none at best.

"That's about as likely as me giving Snivellus a good snog." He commented, closing his eyes and resting between O'Malley and Remus.

"Ugh, please, don't make me ill, Sirius." O'Malley gagged, slapping him in the chest as he smiled.

"I'm not a big fan of having that image in my head either; you two would make the ugliest couple of all time," Remus said seriously, working his way through his candy pile, "Greasy and arrogant, the both of you."

"Aw, those can be your cute new nicknames – Padfoot is much too overrated anyhow," O'Malley nudged him, Sirius opened an eye before nudging her back.

"I hate you, I hope you know."

"Shh now, Arrogant, go to sleep okay?" She cooed, making him snort and shake his head.

"I will carry you all the way back down to the grounds and drop you in that bloody cold lake if you keep that up, Leprechaun."

"Such threats!" She teased, opening a book and getting comfortable as the fire helped them all settle in. "You should be ashamed, Sirius – I'm such a nice and innocent girl and you're acting like such an arse."

"Well you're a pain in my arse, O'Malley – I'm just returning the favor."

She laughed. "I love you too, Sirius."

"I know, sweetheart – you just can't resist."

"Oh God, don't start calling me sweetheart – I hate that."

He grinned. "Okay, sweetheart."

"I hate you."

Sirius laughed, moving to rest his head on her shoulder as the fire helped him doze off. "We've got true love here, Leprechaun – never leave me or I shall cry."

"Absolutely nutters, you are."

Grinning again, Sirius fell asleep happily to the warmth of not only the fire but her as well. He knew he'd already begun to figure out how to stay away from her, but it was suddenly dawning on him that it was going to be a lot harder than he thought.


	13. What Happened to Us?

Walking down the corridors after classes, Gemma was only half listening to Mary talk about her Care of Magical Creatures class as most of her attention was spent on someone else. The Marauders were walking towards them, the four of them laughing and throwing a dungbomb in the middle of a group of unsuspecting Slytherins. Everyone in the corridor began to cheer and clap even as Professor Xavius came out to try and find the culprit to punish. Of course, there was no one there to tell on the trouble makers, so the four of them squeaked by just as they had many times before.

As they walked past, Gemma tried to catch his eye, to have Sirius even just acknowledge her existence, but he didn't. It was driving her mad not knowing what she'd done wrong; the snow fight was laughed off and he'd ruffled her hair like he always did to annoy her when he'd gone to bed that night. It might have made her feel like a small child when he did it, but it definitely wasn't something a person did when they were mad at someone. Since that night though, Sirius hadn't said a word other than random hellos when she walked up to them or asking her to pass him things in class.

There were no jokes, no nudges, no sexual harassment, _nothing_; it was all so very unlike him that she was really scared she'd done something irreparable without even knowing about it. Though, any other part of the day he could be found still being the happy prankster he always was as he laughed all through the halls and went off snogging girls in the Astronomy Tower.

_What happened to us in the past two weeks?_

"We have to sign that stupid holiday list today, right?" Mary asked, Gemma's eyes finally falling away from Sirius laughing and giving her focus back to her mate. "Or is that tomorrow?"

"No, no, it's today – you all are leaving me behind, remember?" She said, smiling a little but she just wasn't really in the best of moods lately.

Mary wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure someone will stay back on the boy's side, yeah? You'll be fine, Gems."

"You say that now, Mare, but just wait until I'm stuck opening my presents with a snotty first year who enjoys socks a bit _too _much; not so much fun then, is it?"

"Eh – maybe he'll be fit."

Gemma laughed, nudging Mary in the ribs. "You're absolutely disgusting, you realize that?"

"I'm well aware, I'm just trying to cheer you up – you've been such a moody Judy lately, Gemma," she said, genuinely concerned and hugging her more tightly against her side, "Are you okay? I don't like you like this."

"I'm fine, honestly, it's just…you know…that whole Mathias thing is still bugging me." She lied, cringing when she heard a familiar bark of laughter behind them again.

"Well, from what I can tell, Sirius took care of him pretty well and Lily putting that Never Ending Itching Powder in his pumpkin juice just added salt to his wounds. Do you still want me to kick his balls in?"

She shook her head a little, the both of them walking towards the library. "No, that's alright, but where did Lily even _get _that?

"Who do you think?" Mary smiled wide, "Mr. James Potter, of course. I guess he's not the biggest fan of assholes either and was more than happy to give it to Lily after she told him what happened. I don't think our plan was perfect that day, but they're at least happier around each other than they've ever been. Something went right."

"That's a good step though, right? Mates is better than nothing."

Mary nodded. "I'd say mission accomplished, in the end. Though, why that girl even bothers not fancying him is beyond me; James is probably one of the best blokes in this ruddy school." She continued, opening the door for her when they made it to the library.

Gemma gave a short wave to Madam Pince as they walked past, the older woman returning it happily as she wondered how sad her life was knowing she was friendly with the librarian. Listening to Mary continue her praise of James as if he'd become a sort of deity, they walked through the stacks on the first level. She was looking for a book on night lock and all its properties, her Potions book didn't have enough in it and she really needed it for her essay.

"If James just gave up on being such an arrogant prat all the time, Lily would probably love him," Gemma said once Mary stopped to take a breather, "but arrogance looks much too good on him to give it up. He's a confident bloke who doesn't give a damn about what anyone thinks and though I do think Lily admires that somewhat, it irritates her to no end too. Though, I'm thinking I should get James to tutor me in confidence."

"How to be a confident badass 101 with Professor Potter," Mary laughed, jumping up on a desk and getting comfortable as Gemma climbed a ladder to look higher, "Can't let him hear that though, you know – he might actually do it."

"Knowing James? Yeah, he'd pull in all the underclassmen as well. Oh," she spotted a book out of place, _Quidditch through the Ages _staring back at her and reminding her of something, "I don't think I'll be going with you lot to the quidditch match this week, either. Sorry, but you'll have to count me out on this one."

"Come on, Gems – Sirius tried so bloody hard to get you into it and you're already giving up on him?" Gemma looked down at her mate, not having the heart to admit that she was pretty sure that Sirius didn't care about _anything _she did anymore.

"I have all this studying for midterm exams and then getting things ready to ship off to Mum and Dad in time for Winnie…I'd honestly just rather spend the day warm and writing my essay compared to freezing my arse off."

Mary sighed and shrugged a little. "It's your loss, but you really should come, Gemma. Maybe we can find you a cute boy to warm you."

She idly thought about Mathias, remembering him saying that he'd be there to warm her in December and he didn't even make it another week after that. Not that it mattered, she didn't really fancy him that much, but for some reason the sting wouldn't go away. She was just so angry for being treated as something so expendable that she couldn't help but hate him somewhat for everything.

"I think I'm swearing off boys for eternity, Mary – I'll just become a nun after I graduate and then I won't ever have to worry about it again."

"Speaking of graduation, Sister," Mary teased, "Don't you have that meeting with McGonagall tomorrow?"

Gemma groaned, putting back another book and almost forgetting the meeting completely. "She'd said we weren't going to have it until _after _the holidays, I don't know why she's so desperate to make sure I don't stray down the horrifying muggle path in life. There be dragons."

"Oh my Sister, you will be alright. Thy Lord will save ye and give ye the guidance ye seeks. Jesus will help ye find ye's way, Sister O'Malley. Praise Jesus!"

"Okay, stop, _please_," Gemma laughed, finally finding the book she needed and climbing back down, "I beg of you, I'll give up on being a nun. I can't take how annoying that is."

"But Sister – Jesus loves you!"

"I will disown you, MacDonald."

Mary snorted. "Harsh girl you are, O'Malley."

Walking over, Gemma sat down her book and pulled Mary into a warm hug. She honestly didn't know what she'd do without her friends anymore, especially now that one of them decided to shut her out. Even if she and Sirius hadn't been friends to begin with, she really thought they were by now and it hurt more than Mathias to lose that without any say in the matter. She thought maybe he took their snow fight as a sign that she fancied him, her actions all silly flirting and nothing more.

_Maybe he dumped me because he didn't know what else to do – maybe because he could never fancy me back. But I don't fancy him! I swear…I don't think I do. _

_Oh God, how humiliating._

Sighing, she rested her head on Mary's shoulder and tried to stop obsessing over it. "I love you, Mary."

"Love you too, my skinny little friend. Seriously though, I need to force feed you some lard and cakes until you're fat."

"Such a great mate." She snorted.

"None better."

* * *

><p>"Okay then, so do I wear the red dress…or the green dress?" Lily asked, holding both dresses up after they'd gotten back from the library. "Red clashes with my hair too much, doesn't it?"<p>

"It's not terrible, but I do think the green looks prettier with your eyes." Gemma yawned, laying on her back and staring up at her best mate upside down on her bed.

"Plus you're not going for that whole, mad look – right?" Marlene butted in, laughing as she poked fun.

"No, that's not really the idea here, but a little mad wouldn't be so bad." Lily threw the red dress back on Mary's bed, pulling the green dress against her body as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Maybe a bit of madness might finally give me the courage to kiss Patrick. Honestly, this is my last chance with him, I don't want to lose it."

Gemma groaned, rolling back onto her stomach before all the blood rushing to her head gave her a headache. "Bloody hell, Lily, not Patrick _again_. He's fit I guess, but you really shouldn't be this desperate to snog him. He's just a muggle boy with pretty eyes, I just – he's not _that _special."

"Oh listen to you," Mar snorted, "Sounding all elitist, calling him a muggle and all."

"Shut it, Mar," Gemma tossed a pillow at her, "but seriously, Lily – why Patrick Callahan? Why are you dying to snog him so damn badly?"

Her best mate seemed to think about it for a moment and then turned back. "Because I once had a dream about kissing him and I'm pretty sure it's going to be _mind blowing_."

"Pfft – he probably has a tiny knob and kisses like a dog. He'll just slobber all over your face and then when you finally get to undoing his trousers, it'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack!"

"Marlene!" Gemma shouted, trying to sound mad on her best mate's behalf but only ended up trying not to fall off the bed in hysterics. Lily just stood there, staring at both of them as if she were about to start shooting fire from her eyes. "Oh God, I can't breathe."

"He does _not _have a tiny knob!" Lily argued.

Marlene laughed. "And how would you know, Lily? Did you cup him or something?"

"Oh my good Lord Jesus," Gemma finally topped off her bed, laughing hysterically on the floor rolling around until Lily tossed a stuffed rabbit from Florence's bed at her head. "Ew, no! Slag diseases, get it off me!"

"Serves you right, you arse – you almost peed on the rug."

"And we worked so hard to potty train you not to do that," Marlene grinned, winking at Gemma as she finally began to calm down.

"So let me get this straight," Gemma got comfortable on her spot on the floor, tossing the rabbit back on Florence's bed as she looked up at Lily, "You're going to snog Patrick just because you had a dream about it? That seems pretty stupid, if you ask me."

"C'mon Gems, I bet you'd snog smoky dream man if you knew who he was. And hey, if it _is _Gideon, I could always put a good work in for you." Marlene smiled bending over the end of her bed to slowly braid Gemma's hair as Lily got out of her uniform and tried on the green dress.

"Why, are you seeing him over the holiday?" Gemma asked.

"Yep – Fabian asked me to come over for dinner on Christmas Eve to his sister's place. You know, that girl already has three kids!" Marlene said dramatically, "I bet you anything she'll have another by the time we've graduated too; her and that Weasley bloke shag like bloody rabbits!"

"Merlin, Marlene…you always have such a way with words," Lily laughed, shaking her head.

"But seriously! Bill, Charlie, the little one…I think his name started with a P, but I'm not sure. Come on though, you two aren't going to go off and have a million babies right out of school, are you? I, at least, want to have a good year where all we do is get pissed and shag!"

Gemma chuckled but thought about it seriously; her mum had had her when she was only eighteen years old, but supposedly Gemma had been an accident so it wasn't like it had been a planned deal. She just couldn't think of a man who'd actually be able to convince her to have a baby that young when she wanted to be independent and work and really experience the world before all that. Even if he was a rich, drop dead gorgeous heir to an amazing fortune – she just couldn't see herself having a baby until she was at least well into her twenties.

"I promise," Gemma said, looking back at Marlene, "I'm not having any babies anytime soon."

"Well I really do want kids, but maybe not the _second _I graduate…after I turn twenty, then I'll start having some." Lily smiled, turning back to them in her green dress and waiting for opinions.

"Looks fantastic, Lily, but honestly? Twenty?" Gemma grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it over to her. "Put that beneath your dress and let me see how you'd look pregnant."

Her best mate laughed, but did it anyway; the pillow provided the perfect big pregnant bump and Gemma smiled. "It looks sexy, Lily." Marlene laughed, Lily starting to walk around like a fat duck and held her back with her feet waddling in different directions.

"I bet I could pull this look of for a few months, and then _pop!_" She pulled out the pillow, her stomach back to its normal flatness, "Welcome my new baby."

"I think we'll name him Prince Stuffingham; after his father, of course," Gemma joked, catching the pillow after Lily tossed it back to her.

"Oh, and won't the ladies just love him with those _bedroom _eyes." Marlene snorted.

"That was possibly the worst joke I've ever heard, Mar," Lily laughed, Gemma laying back on the ground laughing as she wiped at her eyes, "But our dear Gemma will laugh hysterically at anything."

"Merlin, isn't that the truth. Kind of sad really." She admitted, sitting back up and taking out the weird braid Marlene had left in her hair.

"Some might even call it pathetic."

"Don't go being a bitch, Mar," Gemma glared, smacking her with the pillow for good measure, "Anyway, are we all ready to eat now? I'm starving."

After Lily got changed back out of her dress, they headed down to dinner together hoping to find Mary after her study session with a Ravenclaw. Gemma noticed snow falling outside again, coating the grounds with a beautiful white blanket from the Forbidden Forest all the way up the castle. She could see Hagrid's hut all lit up, smoke curling up from the chimney, keeping him and all his pets warm for the night. Smiling, she made a mental note to visit him soon and see how his new dog was doing, honestly missing going down there all the time.

Walking into the Great Hall, she noticed it was snowing inside as well, but of course that snow disappeared before it touched anything and just left a cozy feeling for dinner. She had always loved Hogwarts when the holidays were nearing, so as sad as she was about not going home, she was also happy to know she got to enjoy it all this year. The big evergreen trees were already inside, lined up to be decorated and the tables had small touches of ivy and holly along them.

Christmas had always been her favorite holiday.

"Okay," Mary said, catching up with them, "That was an exhausting afternoon – I mean, the guy was nice, and cute, but I just bloody _hate _studying."

Gemma snorted, hugging her friend around the shoulders as they sat down, "I don't know how we're friends, but I'm sure it was fine. Benjy is always really helpful with that sort of stuff."

"Yeah, he was. But anyway," Mary sighed, noticing the signature list for the holiday was starting to circulate, "Are you going to explain to me again why you aren't going home for Christmas? And why your dad is a complete knob head?"

"Mary," Gemma sighed, rubbing her temples and not in the mood to hear it, "He just figures it'll be easier if I stay here so they can travel back home and see Nana…less time spent driving all over the place and whatever. It's not like we live in London, you know."

"That's bullshit, Gems," Marlene piped up, all of the filling up their plates, "We all know how much you miss Ireland, and especially your Nan – your father is out of line on this."

"Of _course _I miss Nana and Ireland, I miss them both a lot, but the train ride home, and then my mum coming to pick me up and driving all the way back…and then the ferry to Ireland; it _would _be a lot of hassle." She sighed, trying not to get upset about this all over again. "I'm probably better off here in the end."

"That doesn't excuse your dad, though, you know? He's been a real arse about you becoming a witch; just shutting you out like that, not letting you do anything…I don't like how he treats you, Gems." Mary rubbed her shoulder, the only one who'd come over to her house and knew the rest of her family. The moment Mary and her father got into a fight about witchcraft though, the rest of her friends had been banned from the house and that had been the end of the story. "I'm coming over this summer even if I have to break the law and stupefy him – I miss you over the holiday."

"Well, I'll come and bail you out of Azkaban, okay?" Gemma teased, hugging her mate before going back to picking at her food. She'd lost her appetite a lot lately, not sure why but she hadn't been that hungry and it was beginning to worry her a little. "You can be the first ever escapee – it'll be brilliant."

Mary laughed. "I'll go down in the history books – I feel like this is a fool proof plan, we've got here."

"Yeah you two have fun making jail breaks, I'll just sit all summer in Greece, counting down the days until I can have outside world communication again." Marlene sighed, cutting up her chicken as she cursed her mother's rules. "I mean, it's bloody Greece and that's amazing all in itself, but not being able to see Fabian or you guys…it sucks."

"I love how Fabian comes first," Lily snorted.

"Well, he is the one providing me with sex – unless one of you is offering."

"Yeah, just stick with Fabian, Marlene." Gemma shook her head, nibbling on a candied carrot as her focus wandered off down the table.

It was like some horrible curse that she was always able to find Sirius no matter where he was; laughing at the end of the table, he sat there having a great time and she sat there confused. Biting her lip, she watched as he wrapped an arm around Leah, a cute fifth year with short, spiky black hair. She was giggling as the Marauders told jokes, something Gemma wished she could be enjoying too. She hated how much it hurt not being part of that group anymore, but she really had no choice; if Sirius wasn't talking to her, she wasn't welcome, and she didn't want to gatecrash on their party.

_I'm not that kind of person._

Watching as they got the sign up list from the Ravenclaws, Remus passed it first, then Peter, then Fabian, but suddenly someone signed: James. Breathing out, Gemma was happy she'd have a friendly face around for the two weeks while all the girls were gone, but her face dropped again when he handed the list to Sirius. He passed it almost as fast as he got it, and for some unknown reason, that hurt Gemma more than she thought it was going to.

"Here, Gems," Lily handed it over once it got down to them, Gemma taking the quill and signing under James, "At least you'll have Potter around." Not many were staying back, she counted only seven on the list so far, but she was happy that meant she wouldn't have to make nice with a load of younger kids staying back either.

"Yeah, I guess," she smiled, handing it down to the last group at the table, "I'm sure we can think of some fun stuff to do."

"Just don't drag him to the library, alright? You might make him want to kill himself, and if nothing else, he'll complain the rest of the break about it." Lily laughed to herself, all of them smiling and looking at her. "Why are you all looking like that?"

"Oh, nothing – you don't have to worry about a thing, silly Lily."

Gemma knew it, her best mate was finally starting to realize just how nice James could be and was really coming around. It had taken her long enough, and now all she had to do was wait until Lily figured it out herself; she was totally falling for James Potter.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming, Miss O'Malley. Shall we begin?"<p>

Gemma has been stressing out about their meeting all day; she'd switched outfits three times, checked her bag constantly to make sure she brought note taking materials, and even asked Lily to quiz her on things. It wasn't that Professor McGonagall usually made her nervous, but her Head of House was always someone she wanted to do her best for, almost as badly as she wanted to for her parents.

Professor McGonagall just always had meant a lot to Gemma, ever since the day they first met.

"Will you call me Gemma, Professor? I much prefer it in this setting," she asked, smiling at her teacher as she sat across from her, "I'm nervous enough as it is, it would just help me calm down I think."

"There's no need for that, Gemma," she said gently, looking over her glasses down at her, "This is simply some idle chatting about your future; you can take what I say here today to heart, or you can completely forget about it the moment you leave my office. It's really no mind to me, dear, I just want to make sure you've taken a good look at all of your options before you graduate."

"Right, of course, and I'm very grateful for it – I've always valued your opinion."

McGonagall smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, Gemma. Now, do you remember what we had discussed the last time you were here? About your job options and your NEWT courses for next year?"

Thinking about it carefully, she recalled most of the conversation and nodded. "Last time I was here, I told you I wanted to be a muggle physician." Gemma started, biting her lips every time she stopped talking. "And you supported that decision, but also said that you thought I'd do better in the Ministry instead. That you could see me going far there."

"Yes, that's right," McGonagall agreed, "But I've changed my mind."

"Oh?" Gemma blanched. "You don't think I'm cut out for the Ministry now?"

Her professor just smiled again, offering a biscuit from her tin as Gemma grabbed a small shortbread. "I'm not saying your intelligence wouldn't do well there, because it's quite obvious that it would. You and Miss Evans are two of my best pupils, I'd even beg to say that Black, Potter, and Lupin are up there as well, but I find they don't need any more credit added to their egos."

"No, they definitely don't," they both laughed, easing some tension, "I think their heads are big enough without it."

"Quite so, we can easily agree on that." Gemma nodded, nibbling on her shortbread and shaking her legs up and down. "I find that perhaps you might be thinking about becoming a healer seeing as you've thought of going into the medical profession. Though," McGonagall said calmly, "again, I do think you'd be better off elsewhere; I wonder…have you ever thought about fighting, Gemma?"

She looked shocked for a moment, shaking her head and setting down her biscuit again. "No! I mean, well, I'd love to help the cause, of course. Being a muggleborn and all, I guess I should want to."

"But you don't think you'd be good at it?"

"I don't know," Gemma sighed, practically gnawing her lip to pieces, "I do well enough in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but going up against a Death Eater is much more serious than facing a boggart or something. I'm just not sure how well I could do in that sort of a situation."

Professor McGonagall nodded, leaning slightly across the desk closer to her. "Would you consider it though, Gemma? Fighting against Voldemort and his followers, sticking up for what you believe in – would you think it over?"

Gemma was a bit surprised to hear her professor use _his _name, knowing most of the other teachers stuck to using You-Know-Who most of the time. Not that she hadn't used it herself sometimes, but she still feared him. Voldemort was killing people, _her _people, left and right and technically, they weren't even her people anymore. She couldn't help but think of her parents and grandmother, helpless against this kind of war and her blood boiled thinking of someone attacking them with no reason.

_Maybe I should fight…it is their world as much as it is ours._

"I will, Professor – I'll seriously think it over. Though, I won't lie, I still have a strong desire to go into the medical field, but maybe I can do both." She looked to her elder, the wrinkles crinkling around McGonagall's eyes as she smiled proudly.

"I think that would be a _very _good idea, Gemma, and I'll want to keep talking to you about this now and again, seeing where you are. I really want to be able to help you decide where you want to go and what you want to be, because I know I didn't have anyone there for me when it was my time to decide between both worlds, and I could have used some help."

"You did?" Gemma asked, not realizing that her professor had even thought about the muggle world.

"I did, and I obviously chose the wizarding world. I hated it at first though, I won't deny that; my job was less than favorable, so I suggest not going into law, dear." She smiled kindly. "But I do _honestly_ believe you are meant to be here, with all of us, fighting for those you love and care about. I truly do."

"I hadn't realized anyone had put that much thought into my future," Gemma rubbed at her eyes, overcome slightly by the words her professor had said, "I mean, my father doesn't talk to me, he hasn't since Professor Dumbledore showed up at my house. I guess that's why part of me wants to get a muggle job, because then maybe he'd start speaking to me again. Loving me again…"

McGonagall stood, pushing back her chair and coming around her desk so abruptly that Gemma thought she was about to hug her for a minute until she stopped and instead placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should never base your life on making others happy, Gemma. Base it on making yourself happy or you'll only end up regretting it for the rest of your life, and I can't sit by and watch you make a mistake like that."

"Thank you, Professor…I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, now, I saw you were staying behind for the holiday this year; it's your first time, isn't it?" She rubbed her shoulder, probably putting two and two together after she'd talked about her father more openly than she ever had with her before.

"Yes, it is actually." Gemma said a little sadly, thinking back to who hadn't signed the list alongside her. She hated that Sirius was making her this upset, he had no right to after how he'd just dumped her like that.

"Well, I'm glad – you'll enjoy the feast quite a bit if you get your appetite back; I don't like seeing you not eating, Miss O'Malley."

Gemma flushed, cheeks burning with embarrassment that she'd noticed. "Of course, Professor, I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask, Gemma, now you may take your leave. Go enjoy the rest of your Friday night."

Standing, she reached out to shake her professor's hand and squeezed it warmly trying to hold back from hugging her and making things awkward. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall, for everything. I'll think about it all very hard, I promise."

After Professor McGonagall said a few more things, she showed her to the door of her office and reached out to squeeze her shoulder tightly once last time. Smiling and waving behind her, Gemma said goodnight and began to wander back up to her dorms to have a calm night with the girls.

Though, right now, her mind was positively filled up with thoughts on the war and how well she'd actually do if she was fighting in it. Even though McGonagall seemed to have all the confidence in the world, she wasn't so sure just how long she'd make it. Being a good dueler in Defense Against the Dark Arts was one thing, but being in the real world against _real _dark magic – Gemma didn't think she'd stand a chance. Just the thought of having the Cruciatus Curse cast on her made her shake, realizing she would have no chance to withstand the pain. And would this all mean becoming an Auror and working for the Ministry?

Professor McGonagall had made it sound as if she wouldn't be going near the Ministry, just simply fighting against the Death Eaters. Gemma didn't know what the to think about at all when it came down to how she'd get there, but she was still going to keep her promise and consider it.

_If I can stand up for myself in school, can't I do the same for others outside it? I need to have more confidence in myself, trust McGonagall…I really need to think about this stuff._

Hearing someone laughing as she turned the corner, Gemma stopped and found _him _there as if he'd always be waiting. It was like he was stalking her but at the same time ignoring her, and it was driving her completely mad. Sirius was talking to Leah still, her body against the wall as he leaned over her with one arm holding him above her. She wondered what it was like, having his full charm washing over you like that and being on the receiving end of it. He always came across so sweet and gentile, and then he'd dump you and move on.

_I feel like one of his conquests without the benefit of a snog._

Though, Gemma knew his reputation had been blow out of proportion as well; Sirius snogged a lot of girls over the years, and she knew he'd at least shagged one, but he wasn't the womanizer that he liked everyone assuming he was. She knew it even when he tried to play it up, and she'd read through it ever since the first time they met. He just wasn't as cunning and selfish about women as he liked everyone to think he was.

And she never understood why he liked being thought of that way.

_Which only makes me like him more_. Gemma liked being able to see the part of Sirius that was usually only reserved for the Marauders. The kind, silly bloke who'd fall asleep on your shoulder and call you 'sweetheart' until you hit him enough times. Or the Sirius that would try to bribe you with candy just to keep him company while he went for a smoke. Those were the parts of Sirius that the rest of the school never got to see, and those were the parts of him that she truly did like.

Though, she was really starting to wonder if that part of Sirius was starting to slip through her fingers with no chance for her to hold on.

"You know, you're really fit for a fifth year." Sirius spoke again, snapping her out of her thoughts as she stood back in the shadows. She needed to walk past them to get upstairs, but she didn't know how to do that without him seeing her. "And you have really pretty eyes…I love blue eyes."

When she heard that, Gemma couldn't help biting on her lip hard enough to break the skin. It made her wonder if he'd ever thought of her eyes like that, if he thought they were pretty too. She wondered if he ever thought of them when he was off snogging other girls with blue eyes, but she just told herself to stop being an idiot. This new thought process wouldn't help anything and she wasn't about to start fancying him.

Fancying Sirius Black was about as stupid as fancying Professor Lightfoot.

"You're so sweet," Leah giggled, kissing him quickly before getting out from under him, "but I have to get going, Sirius – my sister is waiting for me. Thanks though, I liked hanging out with you and your friends."

"Go ahead love, I'll see you back up there some time." Sirius dropped the damn wink that he always used, as if that would have a girl falling at his feet. And, of course, it did.

"Bye." Leah said somewhat breathlessly, blushing as she walked away.

"Night, Leah."

Gemma wanted to kick something and cry at the same time, and she didn't know _why_. Waiting until Leah had disappeared down the corridor, she waited for him to follow but he just stood there. She couldn't figure out what he was doing until she noticed him taking a fag from his trousers pocket and leaning against the wall lazily as he lit it up with his fingers. Realizing that she didn't want to be stuck there all night, Gemma took a deep breath and walked out of the shadows.

"Smoking in school is against the rules, Black – don't you know that?" She said quietly, holding onto her bag with white knuckles.

Sirius jumped, the fag almost falling from his lips until he realized that it was her. "Fucking hell, O'Malley – you just scared the shit outta me."

She rolled her eyes, hiding slightly behind her veil of hair. "Talking to me then?"

He looked away from her and took a long drag. "I wasn't _not _talking to you before, you know."

"Oh, right, I forgot, you asked me to pass those horned slugs on Tuesday. That was a really great conversation, really beautiful. Definitely memorable." She bit out, not trying to start a fight but she couldn't help feeling really hurt and abandoned lately. The one guy who had helped her stop hurting because of some idiotic boy, and now he was hurting her too.

_I just don't understand anymore._

"I'm sorry, okay? I've just been busy with my mates and stuff."

"Right, silly of me to think _we _were mates. Sorry I wasted your time." Gemma began to walk away hurriedly so she wouldn't do something stupid like start crying, but Sirius caught up fast. _Damn his long legs._

"Don't go putting words in my mouth, O'Malley, I didn't mean it like that," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back around until she was staring up at him, "I'm sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot lately, you know that? I'm never really sure if you've ever meant it either," she said quietly, willing herself not to start crying in front of him. She didn't want to do that, it was the last thing it the _world _she wanted to do.

"Of course I meant it, Merlin's beard…I screw up a lot, I'm not perfect and you shouldn't expect me to be. You've known me long enough, you know how shitty I can be."

"But you _aren't _shitty, Sirius, that's what hurts the most. I never expected anything from you, other than just to be yourself when you were around me. And maybe I just don't fit into your life as a mate, and that's fine I guess, you get to choose who you're friends with. I just really wished you'd told me," she sniffed a little, dropping her face, "If you just told me you didn't want to be my friend, it would have been easier than getting shut out like that."

Gemma suddenly realized that this was reminding her of her father; being shut out, the lack of compassion when he saw her, it was piling on top of her at the time of year she loved and not only was her father shutting her out this year but here Sirius was, doing the exact same thing. _I can't take being invisible to people I care about anymore._

"I don't want _that_, I want…" his face fell, Gemma waving a hand to cut him off.

"It's okay, Sirius, I have no right telling you what to do or what not to do. Just, don't ever do this to anyone again, okay? It hurts to suddenly lose someone when you think you're friends, and you just had to tell me you didn't want me around anymore."

"But I _want _you around, okay?" Gemma shook her head and started walking away again, his hand falling away. "I'm not trying to upset you, O'Malley…I just needed some space."

She turned, scoffing slightly. "From _what_? I didn't realize you and I were the 'need space' kind of people. Honestly, I'm not even sure what that means…is this because of what happened with Mathias?" She asked, her mind retreating back to how she'd acted.

"What? _No_, why would you think that?" He walked closer again, Gemma turning away.

"You hate him, Sirius, and then I kept spilling all my problems into your lap. I'm not surprised if you hate talking about that stuff with girls, I'm sure most people do. Hell, _I _hate listening to Mary do it and she's one of my best mates." She sighed, turning to look over her shoulder. "I just hadn't realized it was bad enough to drive you away…I'm sorry, Sirius."

His grey eyes looked tired, teeth biting at his thumb like some kind of nervous habit as he held his fag in the other hand. "You…dammit, you didn't do anything wrong." Sirius groaned, his shoulders tensing up as if he was trying his damndest not to strike out and punch something.

"I just didn't do anything right, either; is that right? I'm just so tired of tip toeing around you Sirius, because you're obviously trying to avoid me and it hurts knowing that even if we're standing next to each other, you won't say anything. I don't know what I did, or what you're thinking, but can you figure it out sooner than later?" She begged slightly, wiping at her eyes. "I don't like feeling like this."

His shoulders dropped, taking a long drag off his fag as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry, O'Malley."

"Stop saying that, _please. _I need a reason to why you're sorry Sirius, because those words aren't going to fix everything and they're definitely not making me feel any better."

Leaving him there, Gemma walked back alone and finally let herself cry. She wasn't anymore sure of what'd happened between them then she was before dinner that night, but at least she'd gotten a bit of it off her chest. He didn't have to like her, not if he didn't want to, but that didn't mean she was going to be happy about it. Not knowing why they couldn't be friends or why Sirius wanted a break from something she didn't understand, she decided she was going to do her best to not let it get to her until he figured it out himself.

Getting back to the common room, she went over and sat in a chair alone by the fire and just tried to calm herself down. Letting out one small sob, she pulled herself together and wiped at her face hoping her eyes wouldn't get too red. The worst thing about all of this was there was no privacy for her, nowhere to go to get away from anyone in this damned school, and soon enough her point was proven when three Marauders were sitting around her.

Offering a small smile to Remus, she sat up straighter in her chair as if that would make it seem like she wasn't upset about anything. Clearly, it worked somehow because none of the boys seemed to notice how distraught she'd been when they'd sat down.

"What's up, G? Have a nice meeting with Minnie?" James asked, chewing on the end of a licorice wand as she shook her head.

"Why do you call me 'G', James? Why can't you just call me what everyone else does?"

"I don't know, I just like spicing things up a little, and you needed a nickname." He grinned, relaxing back into the sofa as she noticed Remus rolling his eyes.

"But I have a nickname, 'Gems'; I don't need another one, James."

He snorted. "Technically that's just a shortening of your name. You need a real nickname G, like…blue eyes…or something."

Gemma sighed tiredly. "No, we really don't need that. You stay Prongs, and I'll stay Gemma. That way we'll all live happily ever after, okay?"

"Whatever you say, G."

Laughing a little, she looked over at Peter who was idly brushing his quill back and forth beneath his chin as he prepared to write something. He looked like he was lost in thought, concentrating on whatever it was as his face became all scrunched up and red as if trying to squeeze the information out of his brain. Gemma just smiled and took pity on him.

"What are you doing, Peter? Do you need any help?

"What?!" He jumped at her voice, obviously more lost in thought than she realized. "Oh, sorry, I'm just trying to write a letter."

"Oh, really? To who?"

He blushed deeply, a small smile warming up his face. "To Greta."

"That's going well, is it? That's wonderful, Peter." She grinned, Remus looking at them as if he was really happy she was taking care of him right now. _Maybe this is a common problem with Peter. _"What kind of letter are you trying to write, then; a normal letter, or a love letter?"

"I guess a love letter, if that's not too dumb. I mean, I was thinking about a poem but that seems kind of silly and archaic, doesn't it?"

"Um, no, wow Peter – that's not archaic _at all_. It's actually really sweet, and really thoughtful." Gemma said earnestly, ignoring the fact that Sirius had just sat down with James and Remus. "Girls always love getting a nice poem."

"Really?!"

She nodded. "I know I would; love poems are so very romantic, and if you really like her and want her to know just how much, I think a poem would work wonderfully."

"Brilliant!" He grinned, face completely lighting up, "Thanks Gemma, that really helped me out." Peter was fast to start scribbling, making up his own poem like a mad man as she sat back in her chair again.

"So…poems then…really?" James now sounded curious, mussing up his hair over and over. "Girl really like all that silly muck?"

"Lily and I actually have a few poetry books in our trunks we like reading. Poetry is actually really beautiful, you know, it says so much with so very few words."

"That's deep," Remus laughed, a smile tugging on his lips, "I didn't know you were so philosophical, Gemma."

"I am a woman of many things, Remus – you just have to be willing to find out what they are." She teased, standing up to go upstairs and see what her mates were doing, especially knowing Sirius was sitting so close by; she wanted to be around him brooding about as much as she wanted to meet Voldemort in a dark alleyway.

"You're staying for the holiday, right G?" James asked before she got too far, still messing with his bloody hair.

"Yeah, I am – you are too, right?"

He nodded. "My parents are going to some old person party where they eat disgusting things in France. I wasn't really up for it, so I thought I'd stay back with my mates but they all bailed on me. Glad I'll have you around though." He leaned over and punched Sirius in the arm, his mate not moving an inch. "Cheer up, Padfoot – you'll see me again, no need to be so sour about it."

"Stuff it, Potter."

"Well, anyway," she said, seriously wanting to get out of there, "I'll see you lot later, I guess."

"Night, G!"

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "That's honestly never going to catch on, James. I don't need a nickname, trust me."

"You've already got one, anyway." Sirius said, both of them looking at each other carefully. Gemma felt something tug at her heart, the way he was staring back at her was saying so much but a lot of it she still didn't understand. It made her shiver though, all the way down to her toes as she looked away with a hot blush in her cheeks.

"I don't have a nickname, Black – I'm just Gems."

"No, you're not, you're Leprechaun." He said seriously, "If that's not a nickname, I don't know what it is."

"Other than a blatant insult to my height?" She asked bitterly, watching as a slight redness blotched his cheeks. "I suppose you're right, it is a nickname."

"Yeah, so what, I can't use it," James complained, "That's like your cutesy little nickname for her, no one else calls her that. Besides, it's just what you say when you want to say 'I fancy your face'."

"You're the biggest fucking idiot in the world, Prongs," Sirius said slowly, trying not to look at her as he leaned over and flicked James behind the ear. "The nickname is open to anyone, I just do it to piss her off."

She sighed, "As I said: insult."

Turning away again, she felt ready to punch someone when Remus stopped her with another question. "You're coming with us to the match tomorrow, right? I'll bring the quilt if you are."

"Oh, right, no," she said a little sadly, "Quidditch and I…well, I think we need some space."

Turning back towards the stairs, she caught just a quick glance of Sirius's face and wished she hadn't caused the pained look that was on it. This wasn't her choice though, this no friendship thing he was playing at; if Sirius wanted space, she was going to give it to him whether she liked it or not.

Reaching her dorm finally, Gemma collapsed face first onto her bed and screamed as loud as she could into her pillows. It might have annoyed everyone else in the room, but it at least made her feel a bit better. Flopping onto her back to breathe once she'd let it all out, she looked over at Lily who was staring back concerned.

"Are you okay, Gems? Honestly?"

"I just needed a nice scream, Lily – I'm fine now. I promise."

Lily looked almost sad. "I don't like you not telling me things, you're making me really worried."

Sitting up, Gemma walked over and gave her a quick hug to try and reassure her lie. "Nothing is going on, I'm just stressed is all. Okay?"

"Okay, I guess…so what did McGonagall say then?"

"She said," Gemma took a deep breath, saying it as seriously as it was, "That a war is coming, and we need to be ready to fight."


	14. Mistletoe Disasters

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!" Peter sang terribly out of tune, walking down the corridors after Transfiguration as Sirius groaned.

They'd all heard it about four million times already that afternoon and all straight from the rat's mouth. It was making him even more exhausted; head pounding, eyes drooping, mood about ready to snap – Sirius prayed it would all stop soon. Hauling his bag up onto his shoulder better, he saw the girls walking ahead of them on their way to the common room. O'Malley was gesturing about something that made her face light up as she told the story, Sirius missing that look more than anything right now.

"I'm so ready for this bloody holiday," he sighed, running a hand through his hair and idly pulling on his piercing, "It honestly couldn't come at a better time."

"I'd agree with you mate, but now that you're all leaving me behind to go on grand adventures without me, well, I'd say it's all a bit poppycock." James said snootily, pushing his glasses back up his nose and puffing out his chest as if he was a distinguished bloke that was too far above them to care. Sirius just shook his head and punched his mate in the arm.

"What can I say, Prongs? We hate you," Peter joked, watching the mistletoe flying back and forth above their heads as they ducked out of the way.

For the past week it had been catching students off guard and trapping them beneath it until the couple kissed either on the cheek or the lips. It had put the whole student body in sticky situations as of late, but most of all Remus. A _very _rambunctious Hufflepuff named Louisa had given him quite the snogging that left him bright red and spluttering for a good hour and a half. It had done for a good few days of laughter, but poor Remus still wasn't recovered from the assault.

"Yeah James," Sirius continued, "we can't bloody stand you! We're kicking you out of the group, no longer a Marauder are you. Please turn in your Prongs nametag by midnight tonight or forever be banished from Gryffindor Tower!"

James rolled his eyes and smacked him on the back. "Why must you torture me so terribly, Padfoot?"

"Purely out of love, mate – nothing more." Remus smiled, joining in on the conversation as they took the steps carefully to dodge the trick ones. "So, anyone get brutally attacked by the mistletoe today?"

"I got a fair number of pecks up on the eighth floor this morning," Sirius smirked, "You should be a bit more adventurous mate, it'd do you some good. Get you a nice bird."

"No, that's no good," Remus swore under his breath, "_Birds _and I don't go well together, werewolves _eat _birds."

Sirius snorted, James and Peter doing their best to not laugh as they looked at their mate. Poor Remus had been thoroughly put through the ringer during the last full moon, his face covered in bruises from where James had to push him back with his antlers and kick him with his hooves. If he hadn't though, Remus would have raced down into Hogsmeade and that would have been a lot harder to forgive then a few bumps and bruises that'd heal soon enough. Besides, Remus was getting quite a reputation after it spread around that they weren't bruises at all but actually hickeys, and now he was the talk of the school.

Much to his chagrin.

"You're going to need to get over that whole _monster _bit sooner or later, mate; depressed werewolves are definitely not as attractive as confident ones." Sirius hugged his mate around his shoulders, ruffling his hair a bit. "No bird is going to turn you down if you just be yourself, you hear me? You're a good bloke with a furry little problem…it's not going to kill you to try, Remus, and I really think you _should _try."

Remus shook his head. "Maybe, but unlike you, I'd like to date just _one _girl and not snog about."

"Hey now, no changing the subject, mate – we're talking about you!" Sirius couldn't help looking at O'Malley's back again after Remus said it, but quickly brought his focus back. "Find one girl to snog, then, or make good on that muggle girl while you're on holiday. Just get out Moony, alright? You need to take some stress off your shoulders and have a bit of fun…you deserve it."

"He's right, Remus, you really could do with some loosening up." Peter agreed, eyeing his girlfriend across the corridor and practically foaming at the mouth. "Go on and snog her."

"I appreciate it guys, but you're no help, you know that?" He laughed, all of them running ahead to make it through the portrait hole before the Fat Lady closed up again. Heading straight up to the dorm, Sirius tossed his bag on the floor and swiftly kicked off his shoes before flopping onto his bed.

"So, what will we be getting up to tonight, blokes? It's the last night before the tragic split of the four Marauders – we have to make this good!"

Remus laughed, shaking his head as he loosened his tie. "It's only two weeks, Padfoot, none of us are being shipped off to war, for Merlin's sake."

"That's what you think!" Peter said, Sirius silently hoping he wasn't about to start complaining about his mum again. The poor woman just wanted Wormtail to wear a jumper with a Christmas tree on it, and no matter how much Sirius hoped there would be pictures to remember his humiliation by, he could honestly think of much _worse _things.

"Moving past the jumper dilemma of '76, we need to come up with a brilliant prank for tonight. It's time we sent off Hogwarts with a proper farewell until we get back after the New Year."

James nodded. "I'm with Padfoot on this one, I'm totally up for a prank. It has to be something that screams Christmas though. Prongs and Padfoot a-go!" They high-fived as if they'd already come up with a brilliant fool proof plan, but they were about as close to that as they were to solving the great mystery of the disappearing pudding in their first year.

"Something that screams Christmas? Like what…turning everyone red and green?" Peter started to think, spitting out ideas as he settled atop his trunk. "Or like, all the food red and green?"

"Always coming back to the food, Pete," Sirius laughed, sitting back up on his bed so he could join in with everyone else.

"I just love it, alright? Mmm, cheese." He joked, rubbing at his belly as if he were craving it. Though, without how much he'd been hanging around with Catchlove all the time, he did seem to be embracing his ratty side and eating more cheese.

"Right, well, Wormtail's nutters, but we all knew that well enough. You were the one who wanted to put biscuits in everyone's shoes in second year for a big prank."

"People _hate _crumbs in their shoes!" Peter protested, the three of them laughing at him. "And I was twelve, bloody hell – your plans weren't all that much better."

James chuckled, messing up his hair like usual. "We could make all the trees pelt the Snakes with their ornaments – everyone would love a good star piercing the arse of a Slytherin right before the holidays."

"Or," Sirius cracked, "we could somehow make Snivellus' shoes sing about how amazing Christmas is and how much he misses his mummy."

"No! I've got it!" Remus shouted, jumping up from where he'd been sitting on the floor. "I need to run to the library quick – I'll be back in a while."

And just like that, Remus was off running and leaving them all staring after him like he'd gone mad. Sirius just shrugged his shoulders, pulling at his tie to loosen the knot and laying back on his bed again. Remus had come up with some of their best pranks in the past, he wouldn't deny that, but Prongs and he were going to end up being the ones left actually performing it again. Not that it mattered in the end, everyone in the school believed it was always the four of them, not a single one more troublesome than the next, and that was exactly how they liked it.

_We're a team_.

"You excited to be at Alphard's tomorrow, Padfoot?" James asked, tugging off his shirt and sending his glasses to the floor. Sirius was still waiting for the day that the idiot blindly stepped on them and broke them in a million pieces that no spell would be able to repair – that'd serve him right.

"Yeah, of course I am – I mean, it's better than going home, right? He's the only member of my family, other than 'Dromeda of course, who's basically not ready to throw me out onto the curb with a sign saying 'Traitor Puppy for Sale'. That will always give him points above the rest, that's for sure. But honestly," he sighed, staring up at the ceiling, "It's been a while since I've seen him…I'm scared he'll have changed."

"I thought he was always the life of the party? You always talk so highly about him." Peter asked.

"He is, always _was _when he was invited to those stupid parties. He's always sent me brilliant gifts as well, but I've not had the chance to spend all that much time with him. Mum wants his head on wall with her house elves, remember? She hates everyone except those willing to murder, the stupid bitch."

It's been a long time since Sirius had a problem disrespecting his mother and calling her names. Children weren't supposed to disrespect their elders, but she hadn't ever given him a shred of respect to earn his in return. He'd told her that to her face too, and it landed him with a black eye from his charming father and a fat lip the following day. _One of my most favorite Easter holidays._

"So why are you going then, Padfoot? Why not lay low with me and G?" James wondered, now digging deep in his wardrobe as his voice echoed off the wooden walls.

"Uncle said he wanted to talk about something important, something he said he didn't feel safe just sending in a letter. Merlin knows what it is, but he's always been good for a surprise or two." Sirius happily remembered a Christmas where Alphard had popped up dressed as Father Christmas and scared the shit of his mother; it was a golden highlight of his childhood. "It could be anything, I guess."

"Maybe you've got a gigantic Christmas present or something," Peter smiled, nibbling on a snack, "Like a hippogriff or a dragon! Wow, how wicked would that be?"

"Well, if that's it, I'll be sure to ship them on over to your house, Wormtail; I'm no good with pets."

"Brilliant!"

Sirius laughed, grabbing a new jumper to change into as he yawned. Grabbing for his wand and telling the others he'd meet them in the common room so they could go find Remus, he headed downstairs. Not seeing many options for seating, he planted himself somewhat uncomfortably in an armchair across from Evans and O'Malley who were working on something together.

He didn't bother saying hello, knowing just how well that would go over. It had been really hard not talking to O'Malley though, there were some new jokes he'd been dying to tell her but it never seemed like the right time and he'd been the one to throw the rift between them to begin with. So besides asking for things to be passed in class or sending along a message from someone, Sirius stayed away from her. Besides, their fight had been a pretty bad one in terms of how they both ended up feeling, and O'Malley had kept her promise.

She didn't show up for his last match.

"Um…Sirius," he heard his name all of a sudden, ears perking up once he realized it was O'Malley talking and he fought a grin, "Can I…um, could I talk to you, for just a second – I promise it won't take long."

"Sure, yeah, totally, that's fine." Trying not to seem eager or anything, he stood up with her and walked over to a more quiet area of the common room. O'Malley looked nervous, biting at her lip and holding a small parcel in her hands. Just standing next to her though, smelling the cool peppermint on her skin being so close – Sirius was starting to realize that being away from her wouldn't be lasting all that much longer.

_I can't fucking do this anymore._

"I'm…really sorry to do this, Sirius, knowing where we're at and all that," she sighed, not looking at him as she spoke, "But I really have _no one _else to ask, and I'm about to have a breakdown if I can't get someone to help me. Honestly, I've asked everyone else I can think of so I don't have to burden you with this, but–"

"Hey, hey, calm down, Leprechaun," she looked up then, blue eyes hopeful as he gave her a small smile, "It's fine, okay? I…I want to help, if I can."

"You're staying with your uncle in London, right? At least that's what I thought you told me last month."

"Yeah, he lives downtown, I think." He thought so at least, he wasn't all that clear on muggle road names; Alphard could live in Romania and Sirius would probably still think he was in the middle of London. "I know he lives _in _London, just don't know where."

"Well, that's fine, that'll work. It's just that everyone else I know has to be places almost the second they step off the train, or they won't go near a post box or something stupid like that. Lily's travelling, Mary's doing…something or other, and Mar doesn't want muggle germs," she laughed a little, her fingers still gripping her package, "Peter and Remus too, they both had something to do, so…I understand if you say no, but, well – could you drop this in the post for me?"

He looked at the parcel oddly. "Muggle post?"

"Yeah," O'Malley sighed, as if he'd just told her no, "I know it's beneath you or whatever, it's alright…"

"I wasn't saying that! I just…I don't really know how you lot send things, you know? Why can't you just send your owl?"

She stared at the floor. "Nana doesn't know I'm a witch, so sending Winnie with her gift might give her a heart attack or something…she's pretty old, after all."

"What about you parents? Can't they give it to her?"

"Oh, well," O'Malley's face was burning red, kicking at the carpet a little, "My dad would probably dump it in the trash before even checking to see who it was for. I mean, it's just a scarf, but the fact that I bought it in a wizarding village with wizard money…he'd be really angry with me. And even if I hadn't bought it in Hogsmeade, he'd probably just assume I had and throw it out anyway." She sounded really sad, Sirius fighting the urge to hug her or try to cheer her up somehow. "So, I thought…if you sent it for me, and it got there before they did…she'd get to keep it."

There was a deep desperation in her eyes that he couldn't ignore. Taking a deep breath, Sirius didn't much enjoy knowing he was suddenly her only hope and getting all the added pressure, but he couldn't let her down either. Not again. "How the hell do I do this?"

"Oh, _Sirius_!" Her face lit up suddenly with the brightest smile he'd ever seen as tears collected in her eyes. "I didn't think…with the space and whatever…I could kiss you right now, you know."

He chuckled a little, looking away from her face as to not try and get her to make good on that thought. _Stop being an idiot, just get back to being mates; you've already fucked yourself over anyway mate, just get it together. _"How about I make you rub my back or something after the holiday, get my reward that way," he smirked, feeling like a suffocating weight was lifting that he hadn't known he'd been carrying around, "The space well…I've decided I don't need it.

"I, well – I think the Leprechaun and Padfoot need to have another go. We're still mates, right? I didn't completely fuck this up, did I?"

O'Malley gave him a small grin, shaking her head a little. "Yeah, we're still mates, at least we will be." Sirius sighed, thanking Merlin he hadn't completely lost her over his own idiocy about his feelings. "Okay, so, all you have to do is find a tall, red letterbox – they're kind of shaped like wee little towers, and they have a rectangular slot in them. All you do once you find one is slide the parcel through the slot and that's it."

He looked skeptical. "That's it?"

"Yeah, not hard at all, and even if it doesn't make it, at least you tried…unlike some of my mates," she laughed, Evans behind her waving her warms in surrender as if she knew they were talking about her, "but honestly Sirius, I can't even thank you enough for this. You're my hero."

"Anything for a bit of Christmas spirit, yeah? It's no trouble, really."

"Well…thanks, I really do owe you one, Sirius."

Reaching out, she squeezed his arm hesitantly as if their fight was coming back to her and realizing that maybe she'd forgiven him too easily. Sirius didn't want to lose her again though. "I _am _sorry, really, about blowing you off lately and being a prat. I've been dealing with some stuff that I didn't want to drag you into and I…well, it wasn't fair of me."

"That's what mates are for though, Sirius," she said, a light blush in her cheeks, "You can drag me into anything if you need help…you know that."

Sirius sighed, realizing that the only way she'd be able to help his current predicament was to snog him and hopefully get rid of his desperate need to do the same to her. But that wasn't exactly the kind of help she was offering, and Sirius was still trying to act like that wasn't his actual problem. "Yeah, right, I'll be sure to remember that, Leprechaun."

"Good, I'm glad…just, if you feel like you want to back off again or whatever, can you just tell me? I don't mind giving you space, but just tossing me away like that, well – I don't think you realize how much of an affect you have on people, Sirius." Giving him a small smile, she gave his arm another warm squeeze before going back over to Lily.

With her parcel safe in his hands now, the rough paper on the outside crinkling under his fingers, he made a promise to himself. _I'm done fancying her, I'm just going to be her mate because it's what we both want, and that'll be so much easier than trying to be the nothing I was trying to be. You gotta do this Sirius, or you'll end up losing her. _

_You have to do this._

* * *

><p>Late that night after curfew, the Marauders snuck down into the kitchens to put their plan into motion. Cheerfully named 'Operation Happy Christmas', they made sure the prank would happen to everyone in the Great Hall, including the professors, by casting the spell on the goblets. Though, Remus hadn't told them <em>exactly <em>what they were doing, but it didn't matter; they knew it was going to be good no matter what happened.

So naturally, in the morning after the spell had taken hold, a pair of unsuspecting Hufflepuff's wished one another a Happy Christmas and all hell broke loose. Every time those two words were muttered, a resonating "And a happy new year!" was bellowed from the person's lips of who you were speaking with. Remus was happy as a loon when he found out it worked, the song suddenly spreading throughout the Great Hall as students wished each other happy holidays before their friends left for break.

The song was haunting him.

"So, we've plagued the whole student body, and ourselves, with singing that rubbish song?" Sirius laughed, a particularly squeaky girl belting the line out in a baritone voice as her mate laughed herself into hysterics. "For how long, Moony?"

"It should wear off sometime tonight – I'm sure their parents will just love having them back home." Remus snort, Dumbledore walking up and down the staff table and practically forcing the prank upon each of the teachers as breakfast went on.

_That old coot always loves our pranks._

"This is brilliant, Remus!" James patted him happily on the back, the four of them watching as Snape snidely belted out at a girl who looked petrified before she ran away. "I love them all sounding like deep voiced giants, as well…that's a nice touch."

"That's what I needed the library for," he laughed, all of them happy with their work, "It all turned out rather well, didn't it?

"Oh yes, our little master genius –another prank pulled off splendidly!" Sirius held up his goblet, the four them toasting amongst the madness in the Great Hall. "To the Marauders!"

"To pranks!" James shouted.

"To Christmas!" Peter added.

"And a happy new year!" Remus joked, their goblets smashing into one another and sending pumpkin juice raining down on the table.

* * *

><p>By the time Sirius had left breakfast to run upstairs and finish packing, the Great Hall was still loudly singing behind him in good spirits. Either no one had caught onto how the prank worked, or people were just doing it for their own amusement now. Jogging up to the fourth floor, he suddenly ran directly into O'Malley and sent her books flying in every direction.<p>

"Oh shit, sorry Leprechaun," he apologized, quick to bend down and help grab her books as she did the same, "I didn't see you there – running too fast, I guess."

"No, I'm sorry, I honestly couldn't even see around the book stack. Obviously I shouldn't carry that many at a time," she blushed, making a new stack on the floor.

"You're going to remember you're short one of these days, you know."

"Har har, Sirius, glad to know we're back to that," she scoffed, smiling still despite the slight at her height, "You still have the box, right?"

"Damn, I think I accidentally chucked it out of my window last night singing _Mars is Bright_," he mocked, though he had been singing that particular wizarding song last night, "I'm not _that _irresponsible, O'Malley; your parcel is safe with me"

"Well good, glad I trusted the right person even though you were the last person I picked."

Sirius smirked after a laugh, stacking her books on top of the rest just before the worst thing imaginable happened. Irritating bells were suddenly ringing above them, the bewitched mistletoe dancing up high with its white berries swinging happily about. Sirius stared up at it and then brought his eyes back down to O'Malley, her face redder than the Christmas decorations on the wall behind her.

"Fucking mistletoe," he growled, standing back up and jumping to swipe at it, but it only went higher each time. Of course, if either of them ran in different directions to try and get away, it would only end up pulling them right back together again. "Dumbledore is a cruel old goat."

"Hadn't realized kissing me was that horrible of an idea," O'Malley laughed nervously, standing up next to him and pushing her hair behind her ear, "I'll remember that."

"You always like twisting my words around to make me sound like a prick, don't you?"

"Oh no, that's not me Sirius – that's all _you_." She poked him in the chest, the mistletoe still happily jingling above them as he stared down at her.

Sirius' palms were sweating, uncomfortably so as he wiped them on his trousers and tried to calm down. _Maybe this is the perfect moment, there's no one around, she doesn't seem to be trying to figure a way out – maybe fancying her was going to end better than I thought. _Though, when she suddenly got onto her tip toes and placed her hands carefully on his shoulders, Sirius lost any thoughts he might have had about it and blinked slowly.

_I can't even remember where to put my hands!_

As her face neared his, he decided to let her take the reins on this one and felt her cool lips land just at the corner of his mouth.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius." She whispered, the words making him shudder before he realized what was about to happen. He could feel it wrenching itself from his throat no matter how hard he tried to smother it down and cursed Remus for ruining the moment.

"_AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_" He sang out, O'Malley jumping back with her eyes wide before bending over and laughing at him. "Fucking, Remus."

"Oh my God, what the hell was that?" She snorted, picking her books up again as she went on laughing at him while he glared back.

"A Marauder's prank backfiring terribly, that's what that was." He felt like punching nothing in particular, the place on his cheek where she'd kissed him still burning.

"Quite charming, really; maybe you should go into the music business, Sirius." She teased, heading down the stairs away from him.

"Go ahead and joke now, Leprechaun – I won't invite you to any of my concerts!"

"Well, there goes my heart, breaking all over the floor again."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Stuff it, O'Malley!"

"Come on, love…have a happy Christmas!" She yelled back, sending him off singing again until he could just hear her laughing as she went out of view.

_I'm going to fucking kill Remus Lupin._

* * *

><p>Walking down to Hogsmeade later that afternoon, Sirius said goodbye to a few girls before catching back up with the Marauders and tightening his scarf around his neck. Grabbing for his bag, he checked for about the fifth time to make sure O'Malley's parcel was there and then put it back and turned back to his mates.<p>

"You'll write to me?" James asked dramatically, standing just at the train door as the rest of them loaded their things on.

Sirius nodded, pushing his trunk _hard _into the aisle with a grunt. "Yep, a hundred letters a day, sweetie – I promise."

"I expect no less from you Black; you can't go around leaving gorgeous and brilliant people waiting at the window for your letters, that wouldn't be nice."

"If you're gorgeous and brilliant mate, than I'm the bloody King of England." Sirius laughed, the three of them standing in the door looking down at James.

"Fantastic! I've had some things I'd like changed about this country of ours," James said seriously, "Starting with those damned automobiles; get rid of those, will you? We'll just let the muggles have broomsticks and things will go much smoother."

"Worst idea in the history of ideas," Remus said simply.

"No need to insult me, Moony – you lot are already leaving me alone for Christmas, I feel like a little orphan boy with no friends."

Sirius laughed, rolling his eyes as he bent to flick his mate on the forehead. "You're a complete duffer."

"I take great offense to that, thank you very much."

The Hogwarts Express sounded its whistle moments later, indicating it was getting ready to leave the station. "We'll send your gifts on Christmas, alright? Otherwise I imagine you would have just ripped into them the second we were gone."

"Remus…you have no trust in me, do you?" James pouted.

"None of us do." Peter laughed along with the rest of them.

"Alright then, farewell my dear Prongs; have a lovely holiday at school and all that, and I'll call you on the mirror Christmas morning, okay?" Sirius said, patting his coat pocket as if reminding him that they had secret mirrors to begin with.

"Right-o, Padfoot. Go off and eat tons of food and sweets so you'll be round and portly when you get back; that'll just reinforce how damn sexy I am to the rest of the school." James chuckled.

They all laughed once more, waving him off and going to find a compartment for the trip back. Sirius settled in next to the window once they'd gotten a place near the back of the train. He looked out, spotting James and O'Malley walking back up to the castle together and throwing snowballs back and forth. Lying back in his seat, he yawned and looked over to see Peter already passed out against the door.

"Well he took no time falling asleep, did he?" He asked Remus, the train moving a few minutes later and beginning its long trek back to London.

"You know Wormtail; he could fall asleep on a bloody rock in the middle of a storm in the ocean," Remus said, looking over at their sleeping friend with a small smile and laugh, "I envy him sometimes."

"So, you have any plans for this trip, Moony? Going to see that bird for a snog?"

"Maybe, I guess," he shrugged, "If she's home that is. Most of it will be spent doing stuff with my parents – dinners, extended family, all that. It's just time to relax." He smiled happily over at him, ruffling his hair before lying back in his seat with his feet propped up next to Sirius. "Just stuff, you know?"

He nodded. "Yeah, stuff, jolly good."

* * *

><p>The train ride back into England was made much shorter after Sirius had passed out too; the lulling movements and the quiets caroling of some of the other students in the train had made him a lot sleepier than he thought. Waking up when they arrived with loud goodbyes in the aisle and people peeking in to wish them a happy Christmas, Sirius grabbed his things after singing 'And a happy New Year' one too many times and marched out with his mates.<p>

The platform was buzzing with happy families greeting their children back with open arms and warm wishes. Sirius took a moment to say hello to the Mrs. Pettigrew before he and Remus headed outside the platform to wait on the muggle side of things. Knowing full well that Remus's mum have never been quite taken with the idea of running through a brick wall, they searched around for the Lupins through the throng of Londoners.

"Doesn't look like they've shown up just yet, Moony," Sirius said, looking over the tops of heads and trying to spot their somewhat familiar faces.

"Traffic has got to be shit right now, what with the holidays and all; you don't have to hang around, Padfoot. Muggles during the Christmas season tend to drive either like snails or like speed demons."

Sirius shrugged, sliding down onto the bench with him and laying an arm across the back. "I've got nowhere to be in any sort of hurry, mate; Uncle doesn't expect me for another few hours. I told him I was going to explore muggle London a bit, see what's out there."

"Really?" Remus looked skeptical

"Well, why the hell not? I doubt I can get into too much trouble, and I wanted to find a record store." Smiling, he heard a pop behind them suddenly and turned to see a small, wrinkled house elf hiding behind the bench. "You should be a bit more careful there, little guy – these muggles would scream if they saw you."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Black; was Brownie wrong to do this?" The house elf went to box his own years in punishment, but Sirius grabbed his tiny wrists to stop him.

"No, no, you're alright Brownie, its okay. Just be careful, is all – I don't want you getting trampled or anything."

"Of course, Mr. Black, Brownie will be very careful, thank you Mr. Black. Shall I take your things to Master Alphard's now?"

"Oh, right, yeah – thanks Brownie." Pushing everything under the bench towards the little elf, he grabbed his wand, mirror, and O'Malley's package before he disappeared.

"Goodbye Mr. Black, Mr. Black's friend." Brownie bowed deeply to both of them before disapparating and leaving them alone again.

"That was…weird," Remus said, looking for his parents again, "Though, I s'pose you're used to it by now.

"Just part of being a pureblood, mate; almost all of us have house elves, just something that's been passed down through generations really. Though, not all of us treat them that well." Sirius thought darkly about those elves' whose heads were hung up in his house, probably decorated with hats and holly for Christmas. _Regulus should be there by now_, he thought miserably. His brother would be welcomed home happily just long enough until he had to give the scathing update on how his traitorous big brother had been still loving on muggles and was still best friends with the muggle supporting Potter.

"I wish I had one sometimes," Remus said nonchalantly, "I just miss them pressing all my clothes when I'm at home."

Sirius snorted. "It can come in handy I guess, but if you had mine you'd probably be happier with a few boggarts in your closet."

"Is Kreacher really that bad?"

"Worse."

Sometimes Sirius tried to figure out the first moment when Kreacher decided to start hating him. Sirius hadn't been overly cruel to him when he was a child, though he did sometime push him around when his mum wasn't watching, but he was five and figured he was like some kind of toy. It wasn't until he was around nine when the elf started to hate him, no longer taking orders, staining his clothes, and tripping him in hallways. He'd cried too many times on behalf of the little heathen and wondered if Kreacher even punished himself after each act or just didn't see it as wrong to hurt his young master.

All Sirius knew was that he despised the little bastard, and he was more than positive that the feeling was mutual.

"There they are!" Remus shouted happily all of a sudden, both of them jumping up to greet his parents as they came over.

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were always very pleasant people to be around when Sirius saw them; both always wore cheerful grins and their hair was dusted with grey, but they never looked that old to him. After they both wished him a Happy Christmas, Sirius gave another belting rendition of the prank before he and Remus laughed at their shocked faces. It had ended up being the perfect prank, even if it had ruined a particularly important moment.

"I'll see you in a couple weeks, yeah?" Remus asked, hugging him quickly as Sirius returned it with a few pats on the back. "Have a good holiday, Sirius, and don't give your uncle too much grief."

"Right, I won't, I promise. Have a great Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, and you too, Moony. I'll see you back here after the holidays." Giving Remus's parents a big grin, they gave him equally happy one's back before they all headed out of King's Cross with one last wave behind them.

Sirus pulled his jacket around himself more tightly once he was alone, putting his gloves back on and then winding his Gryffindor scarf securely around his neck. Heading out of the station with a good grip on O'Malley's parcel, he blinked into the late afternoon sunlight and headed down the road towards nowhere in particular. Alphard had given him simple instructions on how to get to his flat, which Sirius had in his pocket, but he really was set for a bit of adventuring.

Walking down the road away from the only familiar place he knew, Sirius looked around at all the muggles with their large bags and Christmas packages wrapped in bright reds and greens. They all seemed to be out doing last minute shopping, Christmas only a week away and any final touches were probably being prepared. He didn't envy them as they ran about like chickens with their heads cut of, thankfully he'd gotten his shopping done on the last Hogsmeade trip and didn't have anything to worry about anymore.

Making his way deeper into London, Sirius finally spotted one of the weird red letterboxes that O'Malley had told him to look for. Standing next to it, he wondered if he needed any money or something, or maybe to touch a button to make it talk, but she'd told him all he had to do was slide it through the slot, so that's what he did.

"That wasn't so hard," he said aloud, peering down through the slot to see the box lying on the tops of letters that were piled high.

Leaving it behind once more with a nervous glance back, he just took in the afternoon and all the decorations that the muggles had littered their streets with. Garland and lights hung on everything, carolers on every other street corner as he walked past shops with windows holding grand displays. One even had a moving decoration, a jolly Father Christmas waving from his magical flying sleigh.

Sirius laughed, wondering just how muggles had come to know the wizarding legend.

Stopping in a record shop after searching around for one, he looked at all the albums in their brightly colored sleeves like a kid in a candy store. A bloke not much older than him with spots all over his face welcomed him in with a drawn out _groooooovy _and left him to look around. Sirius wasn't too familiar with any of the bands besides the Beatles and a few random others, but it didn't stop him from enjoying his time.

Sadly leaving empty handed once he remembered that he only had wizard money on him, he made a mental note to come back after he exchanged some galleons in and made his way to his uncle's flat. It wasn't too far away from the Leaky Cauldron actually, high up in an old building that he realized was occupied by wizards and witches only. Walking inside, he stared up the stairs until he saw a bright pendant hanging at the top, glittering and sending shapes onto all the walls.

Jogging up the steps, he really hated the fact that Alphard had to live at the very top and cursed him a few times for good measure. We he finally reached the landing, he bent over a little to catch his breath and then straightened up again to knock on the door. When it opened, he barely caught a glimpse at the older man before he was pulled into a warm hug and pats on the shoulder. Sirius couldn't help smiling up at his uncle, as if nothing had changed between them at all.

"It's _so _good to see you Sirius, my boy." Alphard said, smile crinkling his eyes with wrinkles before he pulled him inside and shut the door again behind him.

"Yeah, you too, Uncle Alphard." Turning to look around the place, it turned out to be a lot bigger than he'd expected. Not that he didn't know his mother's brother had his own very large sum of gold, but it hadn't looked like it would be all that much from the outside of the building. Pleasantly surprised that he wasn't going to be stuck in a tiny flat with an uncle he hadn't seen in three years, he gave Alphard a big grin.

_Thank Merlin for magic._

"Safe trip, I expect?" He asked, ushering him further into his home, "Have some fun rubbing elbows with the muggles?"

"Surprising none of them tried to kill me or anything, it that's what you're asking. I enjoy proving Mum and Dad wrong one day at a time," he joked, taking off his jacket and gloves before hanging them up on the coat rack, "They are all after us, you realize."

"Oh yes, my mad sister and her ideas of muggles; honestly, you'd think she would have had a tragic stabbing by one of them or something." Alphard shook his head, calling for Brownie to bring them some tea as they settled in. "Mind you, she hasn't."

"Too bad, it might do her some good," Sirius said quietly, his uncle chuckling a little.

"How's school going, then? Feels like ages since I set foot in Hogwarts."

He just shrugged, trying to get comfortable in such an unknown place. "Well, it _has _been ages, Uncle."

"No rude remarks about my age, Sirius – it won't take much for me to kick you out on your arse." Alphard threatened mildly, a smile still spread across his old face.

"I guess its fine, you know…the same. Though, there have been some attacks on the muggleborns recently. It's getting ugly."

"I've heard about that," he said, handing him a cup of tea once Brownie had brought it in. They both thanked the house elf before he popped away again, and Sirius took a long sip to feel the burn. "Tragic that it's inside the school now, it's never been that bad in the past. I feel for your friends."

"Yeah, you can tell it's getting a lot worse, can't you?"

They both sat in silence for a moment, as if they were gauging just how bad it was all going to get when it finally came to its climax. Sirius hated thinking about it, hated wondering if all of his mates were going to even make it through this stupid war alive. He had a feeling he might lose one or two, the dread filling him with despair, but he always tried to push the thoughts down deeper until he stopped thinking about it.

"Any girls catching your eye, Sirius?" Alphard interjected, lifting the mood. "Or are you like your old Uncle, here? Snogging them left and right." He winked, Sirius laughing as he sank deeper into the overstuffed armchair.

"A bit of both, I guess."

"Ah, so there is a girl! I'm guessing she's a pretty little thing."

Sirius kind of just shrugged, taking another gulp of tea as he become suddenly aware that he was close to admitting something he didn't want to. "Yeah, she's cute – little is an understatement though. She's tiny."

"Oh come now, boy – I bet she's better than just 'cute'."

"Yeah, yeah, alright – she's fit, okay?"

Alphard chuckled across from him with a twinkle in his eye. "It's one of _those _birds then, is it? The kind that drives you absolutely insane without even doing a bloody thing."

"Yeah, that'd be the kind." He sighed heavily.

"Only the best do that, you know – they're always fun with a little fight in them." Alphard smiled, winking at him again as Sirius rolled his eyes. "Do you think she might be worth taking home to your parents?"

Sirius snorted. "Not unless I'm ready to fight to the death," he scoffed, setting down his cup. "She's a muggleborn, Uncle, and I really don't expect anything to come from this fleeting fancy either."

"Right, of course, we Black's don't like getting tied down," Alphard said, gesturing to his empty apartment and suggesting that he'd taken the same route. "But did you say muggleborn? They're good people, Sirius."

"Thinking of Ted, aren't you?" Sirius wondered, his cousin's husband a cheery, wicked bloke. Andromeda had struck gold with that guy, he couldn't remember a time he didn't have fun hanging around with Ted Tonks. Plus, he'd made 'Dromeda very happy, and that's all that mattered.

"A bit, yeah, I do like him. He's a fine young man."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Now, getting back to this girl…"

"Come off it, Uncle – it's not happening. We're just mates, alright? And I'm almost positive that she doesn't return the fancy."

Alphard scoffed, setting down his cup. "Now come on, my boy – don't dirty our sex appeal as Black men." Sirius laughed, wondering just how much he was going to end up like his uncle in the future. "She mostly probably _does _fancy you."

"Can we not talk about O'Malley anymore; this is awkward enough as it is."

"O'Malley you say?" Alphard smiled, "She's Irish, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, yes, Irish, fit, gorgeous, muggleborn – _not _talking about her anymore," Sirius said, trying to end the conversation again as he rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Right, sorry, you obviously have that all handled and dealt with," Alphard said, standing with a clap of his hands, "How about some dinner then?"

"I'd love some."

Following him into the dining room, Sirius took a seat and looked around the room at everything. There were pictures of his family along a shelf on the wall; his mum's younger self was smiling out of them as she moved with her parents, looking much happier than she ever had since he was born. He idly wondered if she'd always been an angry, selfish bint, but by seeing the pictures he started to wonder if it was maybe his dad that poisoned her with crazy ideas of muggles and the more powerful race. And so he sat there, waiting for a dinner a week before Christmas with his family surrounding him.

_Maybe I should have just stayed at Hogwarts._


	15. Christmas Greetings

Waking up to an empty dormitory had been weird the past week. Gemma had resorted a few times to camping out in the common room with James just to get away from the silence that awaited her in the dorm. They'd spent the nights playing games and eating so much junk food that they both ended up feeling sick in the morning. Also, they had seemed to be keeping tallies for something on their hands, but she couldn't remember what game it was for and just ended up washing them away.

Rubbing at her eyes as she sat up, she looked over to see Winnie sitting on his perch, blinking his large amber eyes at her and hooting happily. Sitting up to scratch his feathers, she slowly crawled out from the warmth of her blanket and walked over to the window.

It was another torrential blizzard outside; the snow was falling in thick white sheets down upon them and she couldn't even make out the goals of the quidditch pitch. Not that it really mattered, she wasn't planning on going outside anytime soon so she turned back to her room and got a big smile on her face. Looking at the end of her bed, presents upon presents were stacked up by the house elves. All the blue, red, green, and gold wrappings glittered in her lantern light and she wanted to dive right into them, but she remembered her promise to James.

Grabbing her knapsack, she put them all carefully into it and the fixed her flannel pajama pants so they weren't twisted up around her hips. Wrapping herself up in her fuzzy fleece dressing gown, she hauled her bag up onto her shoulder and jogged down the stairs after looking at the clock and seeing it was barely 8 AM. No one was stirring in the common room just yet, not that she thought they would be; everyone left in Gryffindor Tower was probably opening their presents in their room, they'd venture down later when it was time for the feast.

Running up the steps to the sixth year boy's dorm, she felt a bit weird and out of place like the dorm was completely out of bonds. Not that she was supposed to be coming up here in the first place, according to McGonagall's many warnings against it, but she didn't care. James had practically forced her to come and wake him up so they could open their gifts together, saying it would be really sad to open them alone, and truthfully, she agreed.

"James!" She shouted once she walked in, his body not even stirring a little as she found him curled up under his quilt and sheets. Closing the door behind her, she went and sat her things on the bed next to his without even thinking whose it was, and gave her mate a nice good shove. "_James!"_

"What!? What!?" He yelled, wrestling with his blankets as if he was being attacked by the giant squid and Gemma held back a laugh. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Calm down, you tosspot; it's only Gemma."

"Ugh, its morning time, G – why are you forcing me up before lunch?" He groaned, pulling his blankets back over his head before she grabbed unto them and wrenched them completely off and onto the floor. Thankfully he was wearing real pajamas; Gemma feared for half a second that he was one of those blokes who only wore pants to bed. "It's fucking cold!"

"No, it's fucking _Christmas_, Potter," she laughed, watching as he sat up again and groped around his side table for his glasses.

"Well, why didn't you bloody say so?" He smirked, making her roll her eyes as she went to sit back on the other bed. "I would have been much more pleasant, you know."

"I can't wait until the girls are back so I don't have to spend every waking hour with you." Gemma joked.

James laughed, both of them grabbing their presents so they were ready to being ripping into them. "You love me that much, do you?"

"I really, really do." She grinned, "Now, you ready or what?"

"Tear away my good lady!"

They both delved in, ripping at the wrappings like small children and tossing it every which way around the room. Gemma was happy to see new books from her mum, a gorgeous necklace from Lily, and many other things. James was holding up his brand new racing broom, something that was so obvious to what it was when it was wrapped that she was sure he knew what it was the second he saw it. He was smiling wildly though, rubbing along the handle and smelling the wood polish.

_That's not weird at all._

"Do you always molest your broomsticks, James?" She asked, holding up a grey and blue jumper from her dad. He always seemed to only send clothes anymore, but at least it was nice and warm; it would be something comfortable to wear for reading on the weekends. "It's making me uncomfortable, you weirdo."

"Oh come on, _look _at it, G – it's gorgeous. Streamline, golden wood, long, beautiful twigs," he went on as if he'd just fallen head over heels for a girl, "She's absolutely perfect."

"Yeah, so I'm completely uncomfortable now. Would you like me to you and _her _alone for a bit?"

"No, no, I won't ruin your Christmas morning with the love between a man and his broom. I'll just have a nice sleep with her later." He smirked, getting down to the last few of his presents.

Turning back to her own gifts, she pulled the card off a good sized box and tore open the envelope. She recognized the messy scrawl almost immediately, her heart seeming to skip a beat as she read over it a few times just to make sure it was actually from him and her mind wasn't playing dirty tricks on her.

_Leprechaun O'Malley,_

_You better get that scrawny arse of yours back down to the quidditch pitch soon. I missed watching you practically strangle Moony to death every time the other team scored against us. So you'll be joining me for Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin, right?_

_Actually, that's not a question; you have no choice, Leprechaun. You're going even if I have to carry you down there. _

_Have a Happy Christmas, alright? _

_-Sirius Black aka your favorite tosspot_

Gemma looked over at James for a second to see if he'd caught her all flushed and grinning from ear to ear, but he was too busy with some weird contraption and she thanked Merlin. Ripping back the green wrapping paper, she slowly opened the top of the box to make sure it wasn't a booby trap and then laughed. _Quidditch through the Ages _sat atop a bright yellow Wimbourne Wasps kit. Pulling it out, she held it up to herself and could already tell it was going to be big on her, but she didn't mind really.

"How do I look, then?" She asked James, his eyes finding her over his overflowing box of sweets. He grinned, nodding his head as he ran a hand through his rumpled hair and made it even messier.

"Welcome to the best team in quidditch history, G; good thing you look good in yellow too."

"They aren't _really _the best team in quidditch history, are they?" She wondered, opening her last present from Marlene. It was a gorgeous green cocktail dress, something she didn't know where she was ever going to wear it, but she was happy to have something pretty in her wardrobe now at least.

"Well, technically, no – but that doesn't really matter, does it? If you're going to be a true Wasp fan, you better get used to pretending they are. And you're going to go tell those Magpies they suck bollocks, alright?" He shook his finger at her like a parent giving their child a lecture, Gemma just scrunching up her nose and smiling.

"Whatever you say, James."

"That's the golden answer to basically everything," he yawned, starting to pile his presents on the floor as she quickly followed suit. "I'm taking a nap, that was an intense twenty minutes and I'm exhausted."

"I suppose I'll join you, if you don't mind; I have no energy to get back up and carry all this back to my dorm." Gemma said quietly, lying back on the pillows and getting comfortable. Turning onto her side, she got a strong whiff of something that smelled familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was earthy, something comforting but at the same time exciting. She knew she'd smelled it before, but she still wasn't sure where.

"Of course G, I'm sure Padfoot won't mind you drooling on his pillow – he does enough of that anyway." James smiled at her, both of them lying across from each other as if it was something they always did. She did like getting to know him better though; they'd always been mates, but they had never hung out much alone and she was starting to realize it was just as much fun as it had been in a group.

_Christmas hasn't turned out half as rubbish as I thought it would be._

"Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas then, James?"

"Almost, but not quite everything." He said quietly, taking off his glasses again and pulling his blankets up high and over him. Following suit, Gemma sunk down under the covers of Sirius' bed and relaxed slowly.

"You and Lily will be together by next year," she said, whispering it to him as if it was a secret just between the two of them, "I just know it, James."

She could hear the grin in his words. "Happy Christmas, love."

"Happy Christmas."

* * *

><p>Rolling over in bed later that afternoon, Gemma heard an irritating buzzing noise that sounded like a bee flying around. Peeking open one eye, she noticed that James was gone and that there was something glowing weirdly on the side table. Hearing the shower running, she sat up somewhat still asleep and grabbed for the annoying thing that had woke her up from such pleasant dreams.<p>

Staring down at it, it appeared to just be a normal mirror and nothing more. Though, it was shimmering oddly a little around the edges and continued vibrating in her hands as she held it. Turning it over back and forth and then peering deep into it as if it would give her some answers, she was about to shake it harshly before a face suddenly appeared in place of her reflection and she let out a surprised squeak.

"_O'Malley_?!" Sirius asked, his voice catching like he was completely shocked and alarmed to find her face on the other side of the mirror. Though, she wasn't sure just how bad her hair looked, so she might've ended up just scaring him that way.

"What the hell is this thing?" She asked in return.

"It's Prongs' two-way mirror…but that doesn't answer why you're answering it, Leprechaun. Where's James at?" She could hear someone yelling on Sirius's side of things and swore she heard her name being called, but Sirius quickly shouted at the other person to 'stuff it'.

"Oh, well, he's in the shower…do you want me to get him for you?"

One of Sirius's eyebrows rose in question, his cheeks blotched red for a moment as she looked back at him a bit confused. "No, that's okay…I mean, it's not an emergency or anything." He rubbed the back of his neck, stretching afterward and starting to act more awkward than usual.

"Right, okay then. How's Christmas going? Having a nice time with your uncle?" She laid back in his bed, yawning as she held the mirror up over her and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. "I really liked my present by the way, not that I was expecting one, but thanks."

"No worries, O'Malley. I'd bought it awhile back, anyway," he sighed, giving her a small smile and running his free hand through his hair. "Christmas has been okay, I guess; Uncle got me up way too early, but I have enough Peppermint Imps to last me a lifetime and then some."

Gemma laughed, remembering buying him two pounds of it in Honeydukes just before the fight. She'd found a nice book that had false pages inside so he could hide things in it and she hoped her little prank worked. "Did you think I'd bought you a giant boring book for Christmas?"

"At first?" Sirius laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah, I thought you were still pissed about the fight and decided to punish me with a book."

"Dork," she snorted, "I understand your inability to read, Sirius; I'll keep it a secret."

"You're hilarious, you know that?"

"I don't much like that mocking tone, mister." She sighed quietly, sinking deeper into his bed and feeling close to falling asleep again. "Did you find the letterbox alright? No problems, I hope?"

"Yeah, it was pretty easy after you told me what to watch out for. Though, I was expecting it to be a bit showier or something – those muggles are a boring bunch."

She smiled, holding back a laughed. "Well, we _muggles _aren't as conspicuous as you lot. Not hard to be though."

"Hey now, O'Malley, you're one of us, you know. You can't keep going around calling yourself a muggle anymore," he gave her a genuine look as if telling her she should be proud, that _he _was proud. "You're a witch, yeah?"

"Oh I'd just _love _to see you say that to my father, Sirius," she bit her lip, listening for a moment to hear that the shower was still running, "He'd probably try to kill you or something just for stepping into the house."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, my parents would probably try to murder you too."

They both laughed, Gemma rolling over on her side with Sirius still right in front of her in the mirror. "How's–"

"Hello, Miss O'Malley!" Sirius was suddenly wrenched from sight, an older, handsome man taking his place with a smile. In a way, Gemma suspected that Sirius would grow up a lot to look like him, if that was truly his uncle; they both had those happy, bright grey eyes. "Happy Christmas, my dear."

"Oh, hello! You must be Sirius' uncle, Alphard." She said kindly, pulling the blankets up over herself to hide her holey t-shirt. "Happy Christmas!"

"Thank you so much, love – I'm just so happy I could put a face to Sirius'—"

"Uncle! Give that back!" She heard Sirius shouting, Gemma blushing as the older man shook his head with a knowing smile she didn't understand.

"He's a bit dense, my nephew," he smiled, making Gemma laugh, "but I suppose I'll hand you back to him – no need to spend your Christmas talking to an old man. Have a wonderful New Years, Miss O'Malley…I do hope you'll take care of Sirius." He gave her a wink, wrinkles crinkling at the corners of his eyes as he flashed another smile and ran a hand through his graying hair.

_Oh yes_, she mused, _Sirius would look just like him. _

"It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Black – and I'll be sure to keep your nephew out of as much trouble as I can." She waited for a moment, Sirius' face reappearing with a glare over at who she assumed was Alphard. "He was charming."

"He's an arse." Sirius scoffed, Gemma noticing that he was walking with the mirror now and slamming a door before collapsing into his bed. "But he's practically the only sane family I've got, so I like him well enough."

"Mm, yes, that's nice," she said sleepily, he face sinking into his pillow again as the shower finally shut off. "James should be out here in a minute or two; I just heard the water stop."

Sirius swallowed hard. "Right, brilliant, that's good."

"Why are you making that face, Sirius? You look as if you just sucked on a lemon," Gemma teased, her eyes fluttering shut.

"No reason…hadn't realized I was making a face, honestly."

"Well, you most definitely were."

Sirius snorted. "Maybe I was making a face because you hair looks as if you rolled down a hill a few hundred times – it's a mess."

She laughed, opening her eyes again and reaching up to feel how knotty and tangled it was. "I don't doubt it, honestly. My hair always needs a few dozen spells to get it untangled in the morning before class."

"I don't envy you, O'Malley." Sirius smiled.

"I never thought you did, Black." She smiled back, both of them just lying in bed staring at one another until she flushed and he coughed to look away.

"What are you and Prongs getting up to for New Years, then?" He asked, rubbing at his piercing as if it were a tick. "Anything exciting or fun?"

"James did say something about a drinking game, but I doubt I'll do that – I'm not big on drinking games."

"Ah, I bet he was talking about Goblin Gobble. Yeah, I don't think you'd be up for that Leprechaun, no matter _how _Irish you are." He winked, suggesting she should be some kind of alcoholic just because of her heritage. Though, when she thought of the men, and some of the women, in her family, Sirius wasn't far off.

"What the hell is Goblin Gobble? It sounds horrible and disgusting."

She watched as Sirius reached down to scratch his stomach, the mirror angled so she could see his shirt riding up and she looked away. Thankfully he righted it a moment later, his face back and her blush beginning to subside. "It _is _pretty disgusting." He agreed.

"Lots of shots?"

"Yeah, of Macon's Dragon Breath; trust me - you'd be puking before the second shot and dead before the fourth. It's an idiot's game."

"Then why did James even dare to suggest it?" Sirius shook his head at her question, watching as she scratched her nose.

"He's always wanted to retry it since he threw up half way through the first shot the last time we were dumb enough to play. Sometimes I think he wants to prove something, or maybe he just has a death with I wasn't aware of."

"You lot are absolutely insane sometimes, I hope you realize."

He smirked, nodding. "Oh, I know, Leprechaun. And do you know who Mr. Smooth threw up all over?"

"Oh God," Gemma laughed, "who?"

"None other than Miss Florence Dubois!" They both laughed, Gemma rolling over on the bed. "All over her bloody legs! It was so fucking gross, watching her run around screaming with vomit all over her was pretty funny though."

"Oh Merlin, that's completely horrifying, Sirius." She kept laughing, honestly unable to think of anyone more deserving than that sort of treatment than Florence.

"You asked, you know, but ugh…I still feel ill thinking about it."

"Well, you should – it's gross," she stuck her tongue out, laughing again and hoping James would be out of the loo soon so she could get ready for the feast herself. "I have a quick question I want an honest answer to."

"Okay," he looked at her oddly, "Shoot."

"How the _hell _is your bed so bloody comfortable?" She flushed somewhat embarrassed, but she really wanted to know. Even though admitting to him she'd been snuggled up in his bed all day felt awkward, she didn't care if it meant she could make her own softer. "Mine is probably at least twenty times stiffer and I'm practically getting swallowed up in a cloud by yours."

"Why are you in my bed?" Sirius groaned, making a weird face. "Please, _please, _tell me you two didn't shag in my bed. Tell me James shagged you on his bed or the floor or something…_please_."

"_**What?!" **_Gemma sat up with a high pitched screech, James running out from the bathroom still soaking wet with his dressing gown barely on over his boxers.

"Are you hurt, Gemma? Is there a rat? A mass murderer? Why the hell did you scream?" James was staring at her as if he was expecting to find a Death Eater hiding under Sirius' bed.

"Black wants to speak with you," she bit off, glaring heatedly at Sirius before walking over and handing it over to James. "I'd like you to inform your _friend _that I was not, nor have I _ever, _shagged you."

"Well, we weren't shagging this morning, but last night was pretty amazing." James cocked a smile at Sirius who she could hear laughing.

"I will kill you, James Potter – tell him the truth!"

"Fine, fine, hold your knickers," he patted her on the shoulder, "I lied, it was bloody brilliant, mate. Best shag I've ever had!"

"Ugh!" Gemma shoved James hard with a beet red face, shoving him again as he laughed. "I hate you!"

Sirius was barking out loud laughs, Gemma wishing she could shove him too right now. "Ow, O'Malley – you're going to bruise my precious throwing arm if you keep that up. I mean, you've already left so many love scratches down my back, you need to stop."

"Oh my God – shut it you _twat_!" Grabbing for a pillow, she turned and socked him in the face with it until he fell down and she stared down into the mirror after it fell at her feet. "And as for you," she pointed down at Sirius, "I'll have you know that I don't go about sleeping with boys who are so obviously in love with my best mate!"

"Well why not, O'Malley? Might do him some good, in the end – he hasn't had a proper shag in months!"

"Oh, fine then; why don't you hang up that stupid mirror of yours and I'll get to shagging James. Is that what you want? I'll just make that my second Christmas present to the both of you," she looked at James seriously, hands on her hips and anger still in her eyes. "Shall we get this over with then?"

"What…what? You – me – shagging?" James sat there shocked, hot red cheeks under surprised hazel eyes as she just smiled.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter? And what about you, Sirius – this was your idea after all. Hope you don't mind us using your bed."

"What? I…I mean…well, I didn't think you'd–"

"Didn't think what? That I'd shag James? Well you both seem to think it the smartest choice, and we all know how much I like smart choices." She grinned, James sitting still a bit slack jawed as she gave him a wink that would make Sirius proud. "So how 'bout it then, Potter? Want me on my back or front?"

She couldn't believe she was taking it this far, but just the looks on their faces; Gemma was having too much fun. "Are we really about to shag?"

"Oh God, _no _James – I'm not about to seriously shag you! Who do you think I am: Florence? I'm not about to toss off my knickers for you just because you haven't had a good shag in a while, Potter…I don't even fancy you." She said calmly, realizing she'd been wagging her finger at him as if her were a bad dog.

"Well, we all know that's a lie."

"Merlin's beard – you're just as bad as he is!" Gemma pointed down at Sirius, "You two do realize you aren't Gods, right?"

"Pretty sure I'm a God," Sirius piped up, "you a God, mate?"

"I definitely am! So, what were you going on about, G?"

"That you two are honestly the biggest idiots in this whole damned school." She held her head high, James just laughing along with Sirius.

"Even over Belby?" James asked, mocking her and holding a hand to his heart as if he was terribly offended.

"Even over Belby," she said, still having the urge to pick the pillow back up and whack him a few more times.

"You're bloody adorable when you're mad, you know that?" Sirius said, Gemma blushing as she glared down at him again.

"You are not winning any brownie points with me right now, Sirius; you watch it or I'll light your stupid bed on fire."

"Speaking of my bed," Sirius smirked, evil glittering in his eyes, "You want to know how it got so comfortable, Leprechaun?"

"I'm starting to think I don't want to know anymore…"

"It's because of all the shagging!" Groaning as the two idiots started laughing again, Gemma shook her head and grabbed for her dressing gown. "No, but honestly, it was just a simple cushioning charm, O'Malley."

"Oh look, a serious answer; nice to see you, serious answer – maybe you could pop out of his mouth a bit more often."

Throwing all of her things back into her bag, Gemma picked up the mirror once more. "Leaving already? But we were just getting to the fun part," Sirius pouted.

"You two will send me to an early grave if I stick around for too much longer," she said honestly, "I'll see you in a week, Sirius."

"Happy Christmas, O'Malley."

Handing the mirror back to James, to helped him back off the floor and then headed back to her dormitory after saying goodbye. Of course, the few students staying behind saw her walking through the common room this time. She might've been coming out of the boy's dormitory, but she didn't care right now if they picked up on that or not. Jogging back up into her dorm, she set the heavy bag on Lily's bed and then went to take a warm shower.

* * *

><p>"Is it alright if I join you guys?"<p>

Gemma was eating at the feast later that night with James, both of them wearing silly paper crowns that they'd gotten out of their crackers earlier that evening. Turning around, she looked up to see Edgar Bones standing just behind her; the rest of the Ravenclaw's that'd stayed back were much younger than him, prompting her to think that perhaps he had come over for some saviors.

"Sure, Eddie – take a seat!" James smiled happily, Gemma remembering that Edgar was on the Ravenclaw quidditch team. All the players seemed to be best mates when they were off the pitch, but the second they were pitted against one another, well – that was a completely different story.

_Sirius complains about Edgar almost as much as he does homework. _

"How's the holiday treating you then? Mine's been pretty rubbish, honestly, I've only had that lot to hang out with this whole time," Edgar pointed down at spare first through fourth years, leaving him to be the lone seventh year. Gemma only knew that because he and Fabian were practically connected to the hip similarly to the way James and Sirius were – hardly had she ever seen Marlene's boyfriend without his best friend.

"It's been good, yeah, got the brand new Nimbus," James bragged, Edgar's eyes lighting up and widening to the size of saucers.

"No _way_, really?! That certainly doesn't bode well for the rest of us poor souls then," he smiled, ruffling his brown hair as he went in for the potatoes at the same time as Gemma.

Their hands touched, her fingers jerking back as she swore she felt a spark race up her arm with a burning heat. It shouldn't have even registered with her, but she smiled with a blush and let him have them first. It wasn't as if Gemma was about to let herself fancy a boy she barely knew anything about, and she didn't suspect he'd ever think that way about her either. It was stupid, getting flustered over skin contact, but Gemma thought of the ways Sirius had done the same stupid thing to her before and her skin became just as hot.

That, and the fact that Edgar was going out with Eileen Stewart; she was a gorgeous girl with legs that were practically as long as Gemma was tall, and she figured that wasn't really keen for a fancy candidate either. But that didn't mean she couldn't get a good look at him while she had the spare chance.

His honey brown hair was straight, slightly swept across his forehead so he'd have to push it back out of his eyes every time it blinded him. She suspected this was because girls thought it was attractive when he did it, and they were all very much on the point for that one. She felt a bit lost when he did it; staring at his smile, then at his sea green eyes that were surrounded in long, dark lashes that could make practically any girl jealous. His nose was a bit long, but it fit his face really well with a smattering of freckles that laid along it and led down to a nice pair of lips. They weren't perfect, his top lip might've been a bit thin, but that didn't hurt him at all.

_Marlene sure knows how to pick a pair of gorgeous blokes to be spending all her bloody time with – no wonder she's never in the dorm. _

"Your name is Gemma, right?" Edgar asked kindly, making her flush as she blinked and finally stopped staring at him. "You're always hanging out with Fabian's girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's me, Gemma O'Malley." She smiled, taking the bowl from him finally and plopping potatoes down on her plate as she ignored the warm feeling in her belly.

"Ah-ha, thought so! I usually have a good memory when it comes to a pretty girl's name." The way he said it wasn't in the way Sirius might have; it didn't sound sarcastic or sexual, it just sounded like a sweet compliment.

_I like that_.

"And you're…Edgar Bones, right?" She was pretty sure that was his name but when James had called him Eddie it threw her off; was it Edward? Edwin?

"Right on one!" He grinned wide, perfectly straight teeth staring back at her. "You can just call me Eddie though, or Ed…or Bones. Don't really matter to me any, honestly, I don't think anyone calls me the same thing twice."

"Okay then…Eddie." The name felt foreign on her tongue, but his smile made her warm all over again. "You're Raveclaw's seeker, aren't you?"

"You know me well, Gemma – maybe Fabian was right…you take your studying _very _seriously." He teased, pushing his hair back again as she swore she heard some girls swooning somewhere.

Eddie didn't seem to notice.

"I've just been in quidditch boot camp," she said honestly, shrugging her shoulders as she took a sip of water.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Sirius has been trying to get her to watch it more," James interrupted, chewing on a turkey leg, "She's more of a foot game fan."

"Foot_ball, _James," she corrected him, "And Sirius seems to think it's some kind of crime to not watch quidditch."

"Well, he's definitely right on that one," Edgar grinned, "and I'm sure the quidditch world is much happier now having you on its side."

"Ha, right…well, thanks." She watched him nod, his intense eyes finally focusing on James again as they went in depth with quidditch talk. Gemma could understand a lot of what they were going through now, even the parts about the weird plays and fouls, but she didn't feel up to jumping into the conversation. Maybe once she read _Quidditch through the Ages_, then she'd be able to join in without being nervous and she'd make Sirius proud.

* * *

><p>After the feast was over, she and James promised Edgar they'd hang out again during the holiday and then headed back to the dorm rather slowly. Neither of them was in any rush to get back to the barren common room and with both of their long naps today, neither of them was even close to being tired. James randomly showed her a secret passageway that went from the third floor all the way to the seventh in case she ever needed it in an emergency or something.<p>

"How many secrets does this bloody castle have?" She wondered aloud, walking in the dark and holding onto the back of his jumper as he led the way.

"More than you probably think, G," she could hear the smile in his words, "But I'll only be showing you this one…for now, at least."

"Right…well," she bit her lip, letting go of his jumper, "James?" Gemma asked, making him stop by accident as she ran directly into him still deep in the darkness. "_Ow_."

James laughed, reaching out carefully to pat the top of her head. "Sorry, love…so, what is it?"

"Do you still fancy Lily?" She stepped on the topic carefully, honestly curious about it. "I mean, as much as you did last year at least?"

Gemma heard him take a deep breath, easily imagining him messing up his hair nervously even if she couldn't see him. They both began to walk again, her hand reaching out for his jumper once more as he kept quiet, knowing the dark provided a somewhat awkward place for a serious conversation. Once they ended up back on their floor near the Divination Tower, James turned back to her again and shrugged.

"I…well, of course I do."

"Then why haven't you tried asking her out again; what's stopping you?" Gemma knew if Lily could hear her right now, she'd be in for such a painful death later. Thankfully she was safe – for now. "You haven't bothered asking her out even once this year."

James sighed. "What's the point, Gemma? I figure if she actually _miraculously _wants to date me, she'll at least tell me! Or maybe give me a sign, or write me a letter…_something_." He was frustrated, that was easy enough to tell, and they began walking to the dorm as his hand slid against the wall next to him. "Until then, I guess I'm just going to date other girls. I can't really just sit around waiting anymore to see if she'd going to give me a chance or not."

"Oh?" She hadn't meant to sound so surprised, but she honestly couldn't help it. Gemma didn't even realize there had been another girl in his sights; James had spent so much time staring or going after Lily that she assumed other girls practically stopped existing. Not that she paid all that much attention to him when they were outside the group, but she had just assumed Lily was the only girl for him.

"Yeah, I asked Scarlett Aubrey out before the break," he said happily, opening the portrait for her, "We're going to the next match together."

"Scarlett Aubrey?" She asked.

"Yeah, seventh year Ravenclaw – she's mates with Eddie's girlfriend, Eileen. Tall, ginger—"

"Say no more, James; I don't need to know her whole life history or anything," Gemma said with a quiet sigh, hating that she knew Lily was really missing out on being with James even when he could be an arrogant toe rag at times. He was very kind, funny, and a good mate – she suspected he'd probably make a really great boyfriend too.

"Are you ready to try dating again yet, G?" He asked with a grin, "Or has Dickface Blake ruined you forever?"

She snorted. "Is that what we're calling him now? That's new."

"Well, it's what Sirius calls him."

"Of course he would," she shook her head, "Sirius seems to have a weird love for the word dick, after all. Or knob, or basically anything that can describe the male genitalia."

"That's our Sirius for you."

"But as for your question, no – I don't really fancy anyone and I'm just not really the dating type." She sat down with him on the sofa, pulling out a game she'd promised to teach him days ago from her bag. "I just don't even know who I'd go after honestly…I'm better off with my books."

"Oh come off it – you definitely fancy someone. I know who it is, too!"

Gemma swallowed hard, setting up the checkers board without looking at him. "What? Who?" She didn't think she'd been that bloody obvious. Sure James had seen her looking a little distraught at Halloween after Sirius left to go upstairs with Melissa, but she thought she'd been very careful to hide her emotions since then.

She still wasn't even all that sure if she really fancied him, and if she did, James shouldn't be the first one to find out.

_I haven't even told Lily yet!_

"I saw the way you were staring at Eddie, G," James continued, Gemma's heart attack disappearing, "You looked pretty keen on him."

"Okay James, stop it right there; I don't know Edgar all that well and he's got a girlfriend! What would be the point in fancying a bloke who's dating someone that bloody gorgeous?"

"Girlfriends don't last forever," he waggled his eyebrows, as if he was about to go dump Eileen off the Divination Tower or something, "And you're well fit, Gems – give yourself some credit, will you?"

"Stop trying to butter me up, mister. And Eileen is really sweet, I'm not about to go tearing two people apart because a bloke I just met was nice to me; your logic is horrendously hindered by stupidity."

"Well that was a bit harsh, G – you've mortally wounded me."

Rolling her eyes, she picked up her red piece and made the first move. "Just stuff it and let me beat you arse in checkers, will you?"

* * *

><p>"It's only a few more days, Gems – you'll survive."<p>

Lily was staring at her, face coming through the fireplace as they sat talking through the Floo Network. Her mate had a big green ribbon in her hair, Gemma not all that surprised after she told her she had a hot date that night with Patrick. Which was all fine and dandy, but she was stuck at Hogwarts with James still and she was in major need for some girl company. Or any other company besides Potter and Bones; she was sure they both felt the same way.

"You only say that because you're about to go off and kiss a boy with a tiny knob at midnight and I've got no boy or a knob in my sights."

Lily scoffed. "Stop insulting Patrick's knob, will you? And you know, it's probably pretty good that you don't have any knobs in your sights; I'd be frightened if I came back after the holidays and you were shagging left and right."

"I still hate you and your fancy party," she sighed, "I also hate my parents. Fuck it, I hate everything."

"Wow, being overdramatic much?" Gemma laughed a little, sitting back on her bed in her new Wasps' kit and knickers as she relaxed. "By the way, where'd you get that shirt?

Looking down at it, she smiled and shrugged. "It was from Sirius – Christmas present."

"Oh, how sweet; I didn't get anything from Black," Lily joked, her head still just floating above the flames with no body in sight; Gemma still found this means of communication unsettling.

"Well, it's obviously because I'm much sexier than you."

"Say the girl with no knobs in her schedule." Lily teased.

"_Technically_, you don't really have much of one either!"

"Gemma Elizabeth O'Malley, if you dare say one more thing about Patrick's knob I'll…I'll throttle you." Lily's face turned a lovely shade of pink, something that always happened when she was perturbed.

"Oh wow, I'm really scared, Lily."

"You should be – I've got a mean grip, you know."

Gemma snorted. "Does Patrick have _that _in his schedule?" She waggled her eyebrows, standing up to walk over to the vanity and grab some nail varnish.

"Potter and Black are rubbing off on you too much, Gems – I really need to come and rescue you."

"You sure it isn't just Marlene who's rubbing off on me? I mean, she was the one that started that tiny knob joke and all." She laughed, coming back over again.

"Oh, right…I forgot that was her; I guess I'll kill her too then."

"Ugh, three days is too far away, Lily – I'm going to kill myself if I have to hang around in James' dorm again and smell all that nasty boy smell again." Gemma whined.

"You've been in their dorm?" Her mated asked curiously, staring at Gemma once she'd sat back down again. "Is it really that terrible?"

"No, it's not _that _bad, but I'm just getting so sick and tired of the same games over and over. Or walking around the school because the weather's too bad to go on a walk, or if I have to hear him sing _Witches Over Time _one more bloody time, I'll—"

"I get it Gems," Lily giggled, "You'll kill him."

"Well, you've never really followed through on any of your threats again him, I figured he's past his due date by now."

Lily sighed, shaking her head. "I hate you."

"Aw, such lovely holiday wishes from my best mate. 'I hate you' has a certain _je ne sais quoi_; much better than 'Happy New Year'."

"Glad you think so, Gems. Okay, so, I'm wearing the green dress, my hair is done up in a green ribbon, my eyes are green…I'm guessing black heels?" She laughed, Gemma nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, if you wear green shoes you'll end up resembling the Grinch Who Stole Christmas."

"Ha! That's right, I remember that book! Yeah, that's not really what I was going for so the black shoes it is."

"And lose the ribbon too, Lily; just twist your hair up like you did for my birthday – that was really pretty," she suggested, getting comfortable on her bed and pulling out a book.

"You really think so?"

"Definitely – Patrick's knob will grow a whole two inches bigger."

Lily groaned. "I'm leaving now."

"Happy New Year's, Lily!"

"Love you too, Gems." She smiled once and then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Eventually that night, Gemma would go looking for James and they'd end up lying on the floor in his dorm throwing the snitch back and forth to one another and try to catch it. They'd talk, covering things they somehow hadn't in the past week, and then they'd dip into Sirius' firewhiskey stock some. Then, when James was well past drunk and Gemma had to put him to bed slightly tipsy herself, she said something her non-alcohol riddled mind never would.<p>

"I think I might fancy your stupid friend, James."

"Mm, that's nice G, you're nice…sleepy time."

She sighed. "I hate to say it, but I kind of love it when he smiles at me."

"Tis true, the bloke has got a great smile."

"And he's cute when he's acting like an idiot."

"He truly is a dumbass."

"Right, well, goodnight James."

"Night G."

Making it back to her dorm on slightly wobbly legs, Gemma collapsed on her bed and only then realized what she had said. Though, by the time she woke up the next day, she didn't remember any of it and part of her hoped James didn't either.


	16. The Silver Lining

Sirius was currently sitting at his uncle's table, his fingers dipping in and out of his tea; it had gone cold an hour ago. He didn't want to look at Alphard, didn't even try to speak to him – it wasn't _fair _how he'd dragged him here on false pretenses. It wasn't fair to try and act like they were a family and then take it all away again so fast that he barely got to taste it.

_I hate him. _

"I hate you," he said coldly, still not wanting to look at his uncle. He could feel grey eyes on him, as if he'd just come around and accept it and be happy again. "I _hate _that you did it like this…to me."

"Sirius, my boy, I—"

"You brought me here…you gave me one of the _best _Christmases I've ever had, and then you spring this on me? As if you just wanted to tell me you were running out of pumpkin juice?"

"I didn't _want _to tell you like this, Sirius, believe me, but there was no other way. Your dreadful mother wouldn't let me see you once I found out, and you have school and friends and I…I didn't want to just throw this on you like that."

"You could have put it in a letter, or warned me somehow that you were inviting me over to your flat to tell me you're _dying_! What would you feel like if I invited you over for tea and then said, 'Oh right, Uncle Al, I'm going to be dying soon; just thought you'd like to know!'" Sirius stood up, spilling over the rest of his tea as he turned his back on him. "_Who the fuck does that?!_"

"It's better this way, I promise."

"For who? For me? Or for you?"

Turning to look back at him for a moment, he cursed at him again before walking off and slamming the door of his bedroom behind him. He tried to breathe, to take deep breaths and calm down but if felt like he had a large rock sitting on his chest. He couldn't control anything, everything turned to dust in his hands, and he was so tired of losing everyone that he once loved, that he was about ready to just throw in the towel.

Grabbing the clothes that he still hadn't packed, he shoved them all hastily into his trunk without caring how they went in. It was only an hour until he'd be back on his way to Hogwarts and he didn't want to stay at his uncle's flat any longer then he had too. Picking up his presents and stuffing those in as well, his eyes flicked to a picture of him and his uncle from when he was four sitting on the fireplace.

It had been in the guest room the entire time, but Sirius hadn't really taken the chance to look at it. Walking closer, he remembered the exact day it was taken; Alphard had just come home from India where he'd gone on holiday with a mate from school. Gifts were abundant for Sirius and Regulus, brightly colored toys and collectibles in piled bags waiting for them to rip into. The picture was of him hugging Alphard around the shoulders, the happiest look on his face and probably one of his favorite childhood memories.

_And now he was going to go and die on me. _

"I wasn't trying to die, you know," Alphard chuckled in the doorway, a crooked smile when Sirius looked up at him, "but these things tend to just sneak up on you when you're getting old."

"Why can't they cure it? I mean…we're fucking wizards, Alphard; they should be able to do something!" He shouted again, frustrated more than angry now. Alphard gave him a sympathetic look and walked over to sit down with him on the bed. "It's _not _fair."

"I know it's not, Sirius, I'm not all that happy about the diagnosis myself, but we had a good time…right? You enjoyed Christmas here with your old Uncle Al?"

Sirius smiled a little, nodding. "Yeah, it was good."

"And I got to meet that girl you're sweet on – she was quite the looker, too. You make sure you don't lose out on her, alright? I've let too many go myself, and I'll regret it forever, but you sweep O'Malley off her feet and make her happy." Alphard nudged him, laughing a loud, hearty laugh that shouldn't come from a sickly man. "And as we spoke of, I'm leaving you that money so you don't have to go home after you graduate; I want you to have all the freedom in the world after school, yeah?"

"I know, and I really do appreciate it Uncle, but I'm not sure if I can take it."

"Well, if you don't then Walburga is going to sweep it all up into her bank account and use it to mount even more house elves' heads on her walls. I really would rather you use it to buy a few strippers or some ale."

They both laughed, Alphard hugging him tightly around the shoulders. "I wish we got more time together."

"Hey now, if we had more time to be together, you probably would have figured out how hopelessly rubbish I am. That would only end badly, Sirius – I wouldn't be your favorite uncle anymore."

"Ha! What, you think Uncle Cygnus would suddenly be able to replace you? He's practically more blood thirsty than Mum." Sirius said honestly, standing up again and walking over to grab the framed photo. "Do you think…is it okay if I take this with me?"

"Of course it is – it's not like I'll be needing it anymore. Just promise me something, alright? Can you do that?"

Nodding slowly, worrying he was promising he couldn't, he looked up as his uncle came over to him and rested his hands on his shoulders. "Sure, what is it?"

"Don't get too moody or depressed over me, okay? Girls hate a broody bloke," they both laughed, Sirius smiling even though he could feel tears running down his cheeks. "You won't even get a sympathy shag out of it – it's just not worth it."

"I'm going to end up just like you, aren't I? Living alone, shagging girls forever…"

"And who better to be like than the Great Alphard Black? You'll be fine, my boy; it's not like I was ever around all that much to begin with." He tried to smile, the older man's eyes filling with tears as well.

"But at least you were around," Sirius said quietly, his tears dripping down onto the frame in his hands as he wiped them away. "Who am I suppose to go to when I want to complain about Mum and Dad now?"

"Well, I suppose you could always give Regulus a try. There might still be hope for him."

Sirius shook his head, moving to pack the picture frame before he forgot. "I've given Reg at least a hundred times to come around, Uncle; I'm not sure how many I have left in me to give."

"Well, I suppose if he doesn't come around, you always have Andromeda…she'll always be there for you, you know that? She's the best cousin you have."

"Right, of course…Dromeda."

"And there's always that pretty little Irish girl."

Sirius shot him a look, Alphard laughing. "Can you stop bringing up O'Malley?"

"Yes, I know, don't want to admit you fancy her pants off…I understand." Alphard's smile faltered for a minute, running a hand through his hair. "This…this might very well be the last time we see each other; you realize that, don't you?"

"Can we make this anymore depressing?" Sirius sighed, closing his trunk and giving the room a quick survey.

"Well, I haven't gotten a proper shag in almost a whole bloody year."

Sirius just stared at his uncle for a moment; grey eyes staring into grey eyes before they both began to laugh. It felt like so many times in the past, both of them in hysterics as Sirius bent over and held onto his stomach with happy tears sliding down his cheeks. Alphard flopped back on the edge of the bed, trying to breathe between laughs.

"That _is _really fucking depressing, Uncle."

"I know, I do no justice to the Black name. Though, I've got my eye on a woman down the road who makes the most delicious cakes."

"Ah, a woman after a Black's heart; right through his stomach." Sirius smirked, starting to grab all his things before the time ran out and he had to leave. "Though, I really don't want to know any details about your old people shagging – not my cup of tea."

"Bloody cheeky boy, I'm only 57 for Merlin's sake. I do _not _qualify for 'old people shagging' until I'm at least 70."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Uncle Al – just make sure you've got a healer on call if you pass out from exertion or something, alright? I'm not skipping school to come save you from shagging the bakery lady."

They began to laugh again, Sirius pushing the sad nagging feeling away until he was at least out of his uncle's sights. _I don't want my last memories with him to be tainted. _"Remember our promise, alright?" Alphard stood again, gripping his shoulders tight beneath his hands. "My death isn't something to cry over, it's something to be celebrated! I'm finally getting away from your horrible mother – you should have a party in my honor."

"Can I join you?" Sirius joked, Alphard pulling him in for one last hug.

"Not for a long, long time, alright? I don't want to see you until you're old and have grandkids terrorizing Hogwarts."

He snorted. "I'm not having any kids, you insane lunatic; I'm not meant or built for kids."

"You'll see Sirius, one day you'll find a woman that can change your mind on many things," Alphard grinned, "Or maybe you already have."

"Yep, you are seriously mad."

"I love you, my boy; you've always known the path you wanted to walk down and I'm so beyond proud of you for doing just that." They squeezed one another tighter for a moment before letting go and heading towards the door. Sirius grabbed his coat and gloves, wrapping himself up warmly for the trip back to school.

"Get yourself some cake lady, won't you? The whole 'I'm dying of a horrible disease' thing works brilliantly on women."

Alphard laughed, shaking his head as he opened the door. "I'm not going to even begin to fathom how you'd know such things."

"Probably for the best!" Sirius shouted back, walking down the corridor and coming to the stairs.

"Goodbye, Sirius!"

"Yeah, see you later, Alphard…I – I love you too!"

The 'love' word was not one he was comfortable with, but he'd never felt it so strongly before other than with Alphard. And he knew what he said wasn't true, he'd probably _never _see him again, but that didn't stop the small bit of hope he had left from warming him. Part of Sirius wanted to laugh at how ironic it was that the only member of his family that he wanted to keep around, not counting Andromeda, was the only one leaving him alone. He may have been sad from the spare good memories if his parents were to die, but Alphard had been the parent he'd never really had.

It pissed him off and made him sad at the same time, but he was going to keep his promise the best he could; Sirius wasn't going to let it all keep him down. If Alphard wanted him to be happy and to move on, then he was going to do his damndest to live out his final wishes.

* * *

><p>"And this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Keep your hands to yourselves and don't touch anything, and all of your dreams will come true!" James announced once they'd arrived back to school later that evening, as if he was a terrible tour guide and they'd never been there before. Remus and Sirius both shook their heads at him, but Peter laughed like it was one of the funniest things he'd ever heard.<p>

_We can always trust Pete to James feel better about a rubbish joke. _

"So you're going to be a tour guide, are you Prongs?" He asked with a smirk, warming his hands up as they walked into the Great Hall for dinner. "I'm sure the Ministry would just love to have you around."

"I do love foreign birds – they're gorgeous and exotic." James teased, heading over to the Gryffindor table.

"And here I thought you were with Scarlett," Remus said.

"I am, I am, it was just a little joke, Remus; calm your pants, will you?" James waved him off, sliding down the bench. "Speaking of girls though – did you see your girlfriend over holiday, Moony?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he sighed, "but yes, I did see her."

Sirius snorted, watching as Remus turned red from his forehead to his chin. "And just how _much _did you see of her?"

"Oh stuff it, Sirius; I saw more than enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked, the hall slowly filling up around them. Sirius couldn't help himself, no matter what, he was looking for O'Malley every chance he got and she still hadn't shown up yet from the dorms. "What did you see enough of?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, turning back somewhat disappointed, "How far is far enough?"

"We..well...I," Remus blushed even redder, "I got her jumper off!"

"Oh, nice one Moony!" James cheered, high-fiving Sirius as if they both were the ones who deserved the credit for his snog. "You finally got yourself some tit action!"

"You're so crude, you know that?" Remus laughed, finally looking up at them again and not staring down at his hands embarrassed, "But yeah, I finally got some under bra tit action."

"I'm just so proud of our little Moony." Sirius faked a tear, patting his mate on the back as they all laughed.

"And what exactly are we proud of Remus for?"

Turning around, Sirius tried to hide the way his breath caught with a cocky smirk; O'Malley looked exactly the same but it was as if he hadn't seen her in year. He missed the face she always pulled when she thought he was up to something, the exact face she was wearing now. Crushing down his fancy as hard as he possibly could, he remembered what he'd promised him and tried to think of only being mates again.

"For finally getting some tit action," he smiled, O'Malley rolling her eyes as she sat down next to him.

He noticed none of the girls were back yet, and since she hadn't gone down to greet them, she must've still been waiting. "You all realize they're _just _boobs, right? Honestly, you boys are so ridiculous."

"Come on, G – you'd understand if you didn't get free access to them all the time," James said, as if that was a perfectly logical answer. Though, Sirius tended to agree with him.

Shaking her head, she nudged Sirius with a smile before turning and standing to go give Lily a hug as she walked in. He smiled to himself, thinking back on what his uncle had said about her before turning back to his friends. Peter was already nibbling on a cube of cheese like the rat he was, and Remus and James were still talking about the bird Moony affectionately called 'Car'.

Sirius was just really happy to see Remus looking as excited as his did about something, especially so close to the upcoming full moon.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by as dinner usually went; they all chatted loudly about the weeks apart, shoveling food into their mouths as quickly as they could. Peter kept sneaking glances over at Catchlove, who he informed them all that he was planning on bringing her to the upcoming match. Then James went on to describe how poorly he played checkers, but Sirius had absolutely no clue what he was talking about.<p>

"I was rubbish, honestly," he said after dinner, the four of them heading upstairs, "G beat me every single time we played!"

"Well that's not a surprise; you're bad at everything, Prongs – are you just starting to finally realize it?" Sirius joked, ducking beneath a blow that James had aimed for the back of his head.

"Oh how I've missed your wit, Padfoot."

"I know you have, sweetheart – it's hard not to miss." Yawning suddenly, he covered his mouth as the sound of it echoed off the stone. "Fuck, I'm tired."

"Rough trip back?" James asked curiously, Peter and Remus ahead of them talking about whatever it was they talked about when they were alone.

"No, it was fine, it's just…other stuff, I guess." He shrugged, trying not to seem obviously distraught about his uncle. "I'll tell you about it later, alright?"

"You sure, Sirius? I mean, it can't be _that _bad, can it?"

Sirius shrugged again, trying to keep his mind off it. "I said I'll tell you later, James, so I'll tell you later."

"Right, sure, that's fine. Whatever."

Going into the common room, they grabbed some empty seats left in the corner and settled in comfortably. Stretching out his limbs, Sirius sat there listening to them all chat while thinking about everything that had happened over the past twenty-four hours. It had been such a crazy emotional ride for him, and he still wasn't even sure what he was going to do about it.

Of course he'd too his best to keep good on his promise, but he'd made it just to not upset his uncle any further. _How the hell am I not supposed to grieve over Uncle once he's gone? To just expect me to move past it all like it's just any other given day was stupid, it wasn't going to be any other day…_

_It's going to be the day my family gets just that much smaller._

"So, I finished _Quidditch through the Ages_." O'Malley was suddenly next to him, wrenching him from his thoughts as he sat up. "And I have to say, I think I'm an Appleby Arrows fan."

"What? Why the hell would you want to be an Arrows fan"?" He half wanted to shake her for being ridiculous, and half wanted to hug her and thank her for distracting him from something he could easily spiral out of control over. "You're a Wasps fan, O'Malley – you get no say in this."

"Aw, but silver and blue go so much better with my eyes and skin tone!" She teased, fluttering her eyelashes and showing off her beautiful blue eyes.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" He laughed, flicking her in the forehead from where she stayed crouched next to him.

"Oh fine, I guess I'll stay a Wasps fan; at least I'll get more use out of the kit, right?"

"Exactly."

"So…are you going to bed soon?" She asked, pushing her long hair back behind her ear as if she was nervous about something.

"I was just about to head up now, why? Need me for something?"

They both stared at each other for a moment, Sirius swearing he saw something promising in her eyes as he gave her a slow smirk and a wink.

* * *

><p>"I know you're awake," she said, Sirius slowly letting one eye open.<p>

He'd been trying to act as if he was still asleep, but as soon as he saw her staring at him with a knowing grin on her face, he groaned. Tucking back under the covers, he encircled her naked body with his arms and cuddled closer. He rested his face against her warm, smooth stomach as he took a deep breath and relaxed at the smell of her.

"Five more minutes, love – _please_." He begged slightly, kissing a freckle that seemed lonely on her ribcage. She giggled, ticked by his tongue as he kissed it again and ran his tongue lightly across her skin to taste what had been intoxicating him for so long. "You can't withstand me, you know."

"C'mon, Sirius…we're going to be late for class."

"Class, smass – _I want you_."

Her hand reached under the covers a second later, running her fingers through his hair and her nails scratching against his scalp until he moaned against her. Slowly moving along her skin and up her body with his lips, he elicited noises from her he didn't know were possible. Nuzzling her breast and nipping at it softly, she moaned in a whisper and finally sank down under the covers with him.

Kissing her was almost as good as seeing her lying naked on his bed, and he was pretty sure that'd never happened with any other girl before. She was slow, but tactful; her full lips did things to him that he was sure no one else could ever do. Her naked body arched up into his and he _hissed _as she slowly rocked against him. Bending to kiss her shoulder before they went any further, she looked down at him just as he looked up in return.

"_I need you_," she moaned, blue eyes begging him more than any words could and her dark hair mussed along his pillows.

"Merlin _yes_, Gemma!"

**"**_**Sirius!"**_

The yell shattered his fantasy almost instantly; Sirius sat up in bed so fast that he groaned from all the blood rushing to his head. Falling back into his pillows again, he looked to his left to notice there was no girl next to him, no naked O'Malley waiting to shag him senseless. Remembering back to last night, he recalled wishing her goodnight after teaching her the spell on how to soften her bed.

"I hate my life," he groaned again, pulling a pillow over his face.

"You should just be happy that it was _me _hearing you moan 'Gemma' in your sleep," Remus said from behind the curtains, Sirius cursing under his breath. "James would probably be relaying all the details about it by now right to her face."

"And you're not going to?"

He heard Remus snort. "You've moaned a lot in your sleep, mate, and I have yet to run off to tell Professor McGonagall about your little dreams yet."

"Har har, very funny, Moony." Sirius laid there for a few minutes, trying to wipe his brain of everything he'd just dreamed of even though he was still imagining it awake.

"Well, I'll leave you be, but hurry up, alright? Breakfast is over in twenty minutes!"

After hearing Remus leave, he hopped out of bed and shivered the second his feet came into contact with the cold floor. Rubbing at his arms as if that would help, he knew he really just needed a cold shower right now and grabbed for his dressing gown before marching into the adjoining bathroom. Turning the water on low, he stripped out of his briefs and jumped into the water with an unmanly screech at the freezing water.

_Better to freeze to death than walk into the Great Hall with a tent in your pants, right? Suck it up, Sirius._

Scrubbing hard at his skin with a bar of soap, he tried his damndest to keep his mind blank and not full of O'Malley naked. Not full of O'Malley moaning. And definitely not full of O'Malley on top of him as he shagged her. Of course, _not _trying to think about it just made him think about it more and he ended up taking a _much _longer shower than he'd intended.

Pulling on his uniform once he was done, he ran out of his dorm whilst grabbing his bag not even checking to make sure he had the right books in it. The bell rang for the first time which meant he had about five minutes to get all the way down to the dungeons. Going through secrets passageways and running down the stairs, he slid into the classroom with about thirty seconds to spare.

Taking a long, deep breath, he looked around at the tables and felt about ready to bang his head into the stone wall next to him. The spot that they'd saved for him was between James and O'Malley; her long, wavy hair piled atop her head with tendrils along the sides of her face. She looked pretty, he decided, _too pretty_, and that's when he saw Remus holding back laughter as he glared at him.

"I'll kill you later, Wolf-boy," he said when he passed him, setting his bag down heavily on the table as she sat down. O'Malley turned and gave him a bright smile, her tongue bit down between her teeth as she laughed about something Lily had said on the other side of her.

"Well, aren't you just all bright eyes and bushytailed?" She teased, Slughorn walking in with his acid green robes floating slightly behind him as the door shut soundly.

"I slept in by accident, is all," he told her, low under his breath as Remus looked about ready to piss himself.

"Did you do something to Remus?" She wondered aloud, looking to him for the answer. "He's been absolutely tickled all morning; I asked if you got up alright this morning and he about keeled over laughing."

Sirius just shook his head, pulling out his Potions book and parchment as Slughorn started going over the day's work ahead of them. "I have absolutely _no _clue, O'Malley."

"Maybe he's finally lost it. Hanging around you all the time has to get to a bloke after so many years," she joked, starting to write her notes in a bright blue ink.

"I take offense to that, Leprechaun."

"I'm sure you do, poor thing," she pouted, kindly patting him on the head as if he was a small child, "Did I hurt you wee little feelings?"

"Somehow, that's just no making me feel any better."

"What's gotten you so low, Black? You've usually pissed me off after only a few minutes and you're not putting any effort into it this morning." O'Malley was teasing, he knew that, but he just looked at her and shook his head.

"Just not in the mood, alright?"

"Come now, Sirius, you never miss an opportunity to rustle my feathers or get under my skin."

He had another flash of his dream and sighed tiredly, "I had a hard night."

"Oh, really? What happened?" She sounded worried but still somehow kept up with every word Slughorn said even while talking to him.

"Nothing." Sirius moved closer to James, watching as her face dropped a little and she seemed to take that as a reason to stop talking to him.

"What's up, Padfoot?" James got on him now, and he _knew _that his mate didn't mean it in the way that Sirius took it, but he couldn't think straight right now.

Slamming his book down, he left the classroom even with Slughorn yelling after him to come back to his seat. _How the hell can I concentrate on anything when half my brain is naked O'Malley and the other half is thinking about Alphard? How does Uncle expect me to just come back to school like nothing happened? I know I said I'd try, but no matter how many times I try to stop thinking about it, knowing he'd be upset if I didn't keep my promise…I just can't do it. Nothing's working!_

Making his way back up to the main floor, Sirius walked out into the courtyard and sat down on the first bench he saw. Pulling out a pack of fags and lighting one up, he tried to relax and forget about it all over again, but that wasn't helping. His uncle was dying, he wasn't ever going to see him again, and he was just supposed to run around like usual and be happy about it?

_What a load of bollocks._

"Sirius?" Looking up at the timid voice, he saw O'Malley walking towards him with both of their bags on her shoulder. "Slughorn sent me after you…he figured if James or Remus came, it would all just end up being a part of some big elaborate plan to prank the school again."

He snorted. "Smart man."

Moving closer to him, she sat both their bags on the ground and looked down at him while chewing on her bottom lip. "We don't have to talk, if you don't want to, but…I just want to know you're okay."

"I'm not…I'm _not _okay," he said quietly, taking a long drag and flicking the ash off his fag onto the ground, "and I don't want to talk about it."

"Right, okay…so, should I just talk then?" He didn't say anything to stop her as she sat down. "So, when I was a lot younger…like 6 or 7, I used to go to the park in my village a lot, yeah? And all the kids would hang around there while our dads and uncles got drunk down at the pub and watched footie. I used to run around pretending I was my favorite player, my dad's Manchester United kit utterly _drowning_ me as I kicked around a ball that was too big for me too. If you can believe it, Sirius, I've always been a wee girl."

"I think I can manage it, Leprechaun."

"Great, so," she smiled and kept going, Sirius fighting back his own grin, "I kicked the ball too hard once. This wee little boy was supposed to stop it, but off it went right through old crotchety Mrs. McCarthy's window. She starts throwing a fit, yeah? Waving her whiskey bottle around and screaming like she's going to kill us. So, being slightly scared but more mad than anything, I yelled back at her."

"Tiny O'Malley yelled at an old lady swinging a whiskey bottle?"

"Yeah, why not? So anyway, I scream at her, a nice '_Go back in your house, you old bat!' _She starts spitting she's so mad, all gross and on us kids as she started running at me. I just hold my ground, crossing my arms over my chest and basically _daring _her to smack me one good. Right when she gets up to me, you know what happens?"

He laughed, shaking his head as he looked at her. "No, what?"

"I levitated her straight up in the air and then dropped her on her big fat head," they both laughed, "She just laid there, out cold until my dad came and found us in the park. All the kids were high-fiving me and so on because the insane woman loved to smack us around with her cane when she was in town and push us into the mud. It was the least I could do in the end…accidentally knocking her out, that is."

"What did your dad do?"

"Sent me off to my room with no dinner. I'm pretty sure that's when he really started to stop liking me," she shrugging, biting on her lip again, "Why would a man like a daughter who could flip them in the air and knock them out cold without lifting a finger?"

Sirius took another drag. "That still upsets you?"

"Well of course it does! But that doesn't mean I have to let it rule over my life, either. I get upset, I let it upset me, and then I get over it. If you let something like that completely take over, it's going to be a hell of a lot harder to get over once you decide you're ready."

"Even if it's about someone dying?"

O'Malley looked at him for a minute, but didn't skip a beat. "Yes, I'd say so. I thought when my Papa died that I wasn't ever going to get over it. But my Nana said that he would have wanted me to be happy…to go on with my life and not give up on the living."

"That's bullshit," he groaned.

"God, don't I know it," she laughed, grabbing his free hand and catching him off guard, "but there's some truth to it, too, you know. Everyone we love will die at some point, and it'll suck, but then we'll die too and it won't suck so much."

Sirius laughed, squeezing her hand as he smiled and nudged her. "That's not sad or depressing at all, O'Malley; I feel so much better."

"Is it your uncle?" She asked carefully, her fingers softly running over the scars on his palm as he nodded. "That's why you went there for Christmas, isn't it?"

"Well, I didn't know that's why I went until yesterday morning, but that's why he invited me…yeah." He sighed, "That, and he's leaving me a load of gold."

"Right, so I'm your absolute _best _mate who you'll buy lots of pretty things for…right, Sirius?" She teased, again making him laugh and nudge her. She was too good at distracting him, of helping him get over being the moody idiot he didn't want to be.

_She's too damn good for me_.

"Yeah, right. Of course."

Watching her face light up with another smile, he moved closer to lean on her a bit. "You've got the Marauders, and you've got some family…right?" Sirius nodded, picturing Andromeda. "And you've got little ol' me…you'll be okay."

"Doesn't make it not suck."

"I know, love, but we can make it suck less. Anytime you want to get drunk and forget about stuff, go to James. Anytime you want someone to read you to sleep, go to Remus. Want to eat a shit ton of food and die of a sugar overload? Go to Peter. And if you just want someone to talk until your ears bleed, I'm pretty good at doing that."

"I don't want to go back to Potions…that's what I want." He said honestly, still not in the mood. O'Malley nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as he relaxed more with her so close.

"My first skipped class…I suddenly feel so rebellious."

Sirius snorted. "Slughorn excused you, Leprechaun."

"Shh, don't ruin the moment, you tosspot."

* * *

><p>Sitting up late in the common room once everyone had gone to bed that night, Sirius replayed his and O'Malley's conversation over in his head. She was right, he knew that he'd still have his friends, and he was trying to take it to heart. James would still be there, his brother from another mother, and Remus, and Peter – even her. And Alphard didn't sound like he was regretting anything, even with knowing he was going to die, so Sirius wasn't going to either.<p>

_At least I'll keep saying that until it's true._

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Evans was walking through the common room, coming back from prefect duties as she plaited her red hair.

"Shouldn't you not be surprised that I'm not in bed?" He joked.

"Good point, but you're at least with someone else, usually. Right now you're just sitting alone in the dark," she cocked an eyebrow, sitting across from him, "It's pretty pathetic, Black."

"Well, you're here now, I don't have to be pathetic anymore! Thank you milady." He smirked, running both of his hands through his hair as he sank back into his chair.

"Have a happy Christmas?"

"It was…alright, I guess. Yours?"

"I kissed a boy."

Sirius bit his tongue. "Is that really what you want to talk to me about, Evans? Kissing blokes?"

"Well I don't know! It's not like we ever talk, and I just thought, you know…it was something interesting. A conversation starter." Evans shrugged, looking over at him like it was his turn to come up with a subject.

"Nope, sorry, I didn't kiss any boys over the holiday, Evans – sorry to report."

She laughed a little, pulling off her tie. "Well, that's just sad, isn't it?

"I know! I had my eye on this cute bloke that works at the Leaky Cauldron, but Tom, the bartender, well…he had already swept the boy off his feet," Sirius sighed dramatically, "I've been heartbroken ever since."

"You poor man; to think anyone could ever turn _you _down…it's preposterous!"

"It's bloody insane, is what it is. I mean, I was definitely too good for him anyway, but he should have been happy when I tried to pull him…grateful even."

Evans snorted, rolling her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"I know," he smiled, "I'm told daily. Almost on the hour even."

"I can guess by who," Evans grinned, "Gemma, right?"

"She'd be the one, yeah."

"You fancy her, don't you?"

"What?!" Sirius looked over at her, trying to hide any emotions that threatened to take over his face and give him away. "I do _not _fancy her, Evans – you'd be mad to even think so."

"Would I really?" She said calmly.

"Yeah, utterly nutters. I don't fancy girls, Evans, I—"

"You snog them, shag them, whatever it is you do. Yes, yes, Gemma talks about your insanity all the bloody time."

"She does?"

Evans smiled. "You're very transparent right now, Sirius Black…I won't tell her, but you really should be careful," she warned him, as if O'Malley would be a terrible influence on him and not the other way around.

"_I _should be careful?

"Yes, you should. Gemma O'Malley is the best you'll ever get, and you don't want to ruin it all by being an arseface, do you?" She said simply, staring at him hard as if she expected him to argue her point.

"You're only saying that because she's your best mate. I could easily say the same about James upstairs, still fancying the pants off you but dating other girls because you won't even look at him twice." Sirius noticed her blushing, staring into the fire now instead of at him. "James would be the best you'd ever get, Evans…the best anyone could get."

"I doubt that, Sirius."

"He'd die for you, you know. That boy is crazily mad about you," he said honestly, thinking about James upstairs probably wondering why the hell he was even dating Scarlett when he only wanted Evans. Then again, Sirius was slowly falling into that boat of despair alongside him.

"He'll get over it," Evans said, not sounding like she believed it herself, "He'll realize I'm not worth the trouble sooner or later."

"Whatever you say Evans, but you'll regret not giving him a chance one of these days."

They both sat there for a little while longer, staring into the fire and thinking about people who weren't there. Sirius wondered what O'Malley was doing right now, still feeling the way her body had felt against him in his dreams. And now Evans knew that he was thinking about her, which peeved him to no end. He had been doing so well at not being obvious about his feelings, and now two people knew he held a fancy for the Irish bird.

_At least Uncle Al won't be telling anyone…oh shit, Remus knows too. Fuck._

"I guess I'm going to head to bed then," Evans spoke up, standing up and grabbing her tie from where she'd laid it on the table. "I just…be careful with Gems, okay? If you decide you actually want to snog her, or date her, or whatever it is you do…make sure she knows what she's getting into. Gemma doesn't trust people easily and that's why she doesn't date, you know."

"Right," he sighed, wondering just who'd made O'Malley so skittish.

_Probably her father…_

"Just…be nice, okay? If you don't want to date her or whatever, then don't give her any kind of hope towards thinking that you do. Though, I don't know if she fancies you back, so you might not have to worry about that at all." She shrugged, walking past him towards the stairs.

"Thanks Evans, that makes me feel _smashing_."

"Be careful with her, Sirius; she's not some tart who's just here for a quick grope and a snog. She's _my _Gemma, my best mate, and she should be treated thusly."

He nodded. "Remember that when you finally date James, too, okay? Because he's my best mate and he deserves it."

"You're crazy, Black." She smiled, jogging up the stairs and he grinned back.

"Just as crazy as you are."

Sitting down in the common room for a little while longer, he tried to just leave his mind blank as he stared into the fire. Not thinking about Alphard, or James, or Evans, or O'Malley – just blank. It proved to be impossible, so he went to be thinking about all of them and praying that he wasn't about to wake up in the morning lost in another fantasy about O'Malley again.

Well, at least _part_ of him was praying that.


	17. Flirting with Jealousy

Gemma was up on a ladder in the library, scanning spines for not only homework references, but she was also looking for something new to read before bed. The library was oddly busy that day, possibly because of another roaring blizzard going on outside and ruining all the fun of snowball fights. Either that or the fact that the professor's were back in full swing of assigning so many essays that people were getting buried deep beneath them. Even she was getting tired of doing them and she _loved _writing essays.

Grabbing a few things off the shelves, she swore she heard someone humming a Beatles song as she got on her tip toes to reach for something just out of her reach.

"Well hello – I can see up your skirt, O'Malley."

Startled, Gemma slipped a little on the ladder, but hands were suddenly at her hips to steady her. She knew who it was as soon as he said his first word and she had a strong urge to lift her foot and nudge him in the face with it. "You almost killed me, you tosspot."

"My flirting is really getting _that _rusty?" Sirius joked when she finally turned to look at him, his hands still steady on her hips. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I can't actually see your knickers. Though, if you'd like to get on that top step, I'd appreciate the view."

"Oh piss off, Sirius."

Turning back towards the books with a hot blush in her cheeks, she heard him snort. "I guess that's a no then? Sad day for me I guess." Feeling his hands fall from her hips, she heard him walk towards the window and climb up to sit on the desk. "You'd make a pretty fit librarian, you know; short skirt, glasses, climbing up to get things so I can look at your legs…best idea I've had in a while, honestly."

"Are you going to stop sexually harassing me long enough to get my books or are you here for the long haul?" Gemma still didn't turn back to him, her cheeks too warm and her embarrassment much too apparent.

Finally peeking at him out of the side of her eye, Sirius shrugged while unknotting his tie to get comfortable. "You should really learn to take a compliment, Leprechaun."

"Oh, really?" She snorted, slowly climbing back down after she found her last book. "Is a bloke saying he wants to see up my skirt really _that _much of a compliment?"

"Hey now, you should be flattered that someone wants to see your knickers; that means that they think you've got a nice arse."

Gemma flushed again. "Are you saying you like my bum, Sirius Black?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, his smirk faltered for a moment as he turned a glare her way. Smiling like she won something, Gemma went to set her books down on the table next to him and looked out of the stacks at a group of girls who seemed to be staring in at them. Pulling her wand from her hair and letting it fall back down from the twist it was in, she turned back to say something to Sirius but he was right next to her.

He pushed her slowly up against the table until she was practically sitting on it, his body so close that she could smell his cologne and the cigarette he must've been smoking just before he found her. "Would you be happy if I said I liked your arse, O'Malley?"

"_What_?" Gemma blushed deep red, both of his hands going up on either side of her until he was leaning over her and staring down with that infuriating smirk. She felt hot from her head to her toes and she was _sure _those girls were still staring over at them. "What are you doing, Black?"

"What are you so flushed about? You face is burning up," his fingers touched her cheek, his question sounding more curious than mocking. As if he didn't know it was because he was touching her and so close that she could see a light scar running along his top lip.

"You're embarrassing me," she bit out, though it wasn't the full truth she didn't care. He didn't get to know that her heart picked up in speed just because he got near her, and especially not when he was close enough to kiss. "People are watching us, you bugger."

"Not a voyeur, Leprechaun? Well that's disappointing."

He laughed, looking out at the girls as she thought about just hiding her face in his shoulder until they stopped looking. They _had _to know that he was teasing her, but for her to get this flustered and him standing so close – Gemma had no idea what was actually running through their minds. Sirius turned back, leaning in even further until his lips were right next to her ear.

Gemma was practically breathless. "_Sirius—"_

"Don't worry," he whispered, Gemma fighting the shiver that threatened to shake her body as his lips touched the shell of her ear, "It's just my little fan club."

"Then…then why don't you go make one of _them _uncomfortable and _leave me alone._"

"Leprechaun," she knew she shivered this time, a barely audible gasp falling from her lips as he leaned back with his own reddened cheeks, "You're more fun, you know…I get a real reaction out of you."

"You're such an arse; I _hate _when you tease me like this. Especially in front of those insane girls that are stupid enough to follow you around."

Taking the opportunity when he pulled back with a little bit of shock behind his eyes, Gemma pushed her way beneath one of his arms and escaped from his trap. Trying to take a deep breath without him noticing how badly he'd rattled her, she collected her other books and put them in the stack along with the ones she'd just gotten down. Picking them up, she went to leave but Sirius was quick to slide in front of her and take some of the books off her pile.

"You'll fall down the bloody stairs if I let you carry all of these, and I really don't fancy peeling you off the ground and carrying you up to Twombly," his smirk was back, Gemma rolling her eyes as they left the stacks and headed towards the front desk, "C'mon O'Malley, wipe that stubborn look off your face, will you?"

Shaking her head, she swore she could still feel the girl's eyes following them and looked back to see them all whispering to one another about something. She was really glad she couldn't hear them because she was positive they were all picking her apart and praising Sirius as if he was some Godly figure. She couldn't take any of his ego boosts today.

"Just these today then, Miss O'Malley?" Madam Pince asked with a pinched smile, the happiest look the mean librarian could ever give.

"Yes, please, this is all."

"I swear, I won't be surprised if you've read every book in this school by your graduation next year."

"It is my goal," she smiled, Madam Pince nodding.

Sirius was standing back behind her, as if knowing the librarian would reach out to strike him if he touched any of the things she didn't want his fingers on. Gemma hid her laugh; the one thing Sirius Black was afraid of was Madam Pince.

_How cute._

Gathering up her things again as Sirius took some off the top, they headed out of the library and away from his fan club not a moment too soon. "I'm still up for some knickers actions," he smirked, one hand reaching out to pull on the hem of her skirt until she slapped it away.

"You irritate me something _horrible_, you realize that?" She asked with a sigh, walking up a few more steps as they waited for them to swing around.

"I'm just waiting for the day that you finally realize all your irritation is simply strong sexual desires hidden under that jumper of yours. You'll be ripping off my clothes in no time, Leprechaun."

Gemma prayed she wasn't flushed a bright red again. "You'll be waiting forever if you ever think that's going to happen."

"I've got some time; you can only resist me for so long."

"Do you talk like this to all of your mates?"

"Well, I am always trying to get up Prongs skirt, but he's very pushy. That, and he just doesn't blush as prettily as a girl does." Sirius gave her a long side look, her cheeks flaming up again as she turned to look down over the railing and not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her blush.

Gemma had been really happy when they got back into the groove of being mates again, but with this sudden flirting that kept popping up since he got back from holiday and her confused feelings over fancying him – she had been a bit stressed out over it all. _I don't know how to flirt back, even if that's what he's looking for…I just keep making a right arse out of myself every time he starts teasing me and it's getting completely out of hand!_

"I hadn't realized James was big on wearing girl's uniforms in his free time," she said, still staring at the portraits.

Sirius barked out a laugh, something that never failed to make her smile. "He's a big fan of the stockings actually."

"Oh really? I'd pay for some photos of that for blackmailing purposes in the future."

"You and me both, Leprechaun – it'd be golden."

They both stepped off the staircase and slowly walked down the corridor together. Gemma suddenly felt like she didn't really _want _to go back up to her room, leaving whatever this weird flirting thing was behind. Biting her lip, she tried to think of something that could help drag things out and came up with something she genuinely wanted to talk about.

"Have you heard any news about your Uncle?" She asked, Sirius having been a lot happier the past couple weeks since they talked, but she knew he hadn't told any of his mates about what was happening yet. "Is he still feeling well?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, he says he feels great. I mean, I guess if he has to die, its better if it doesn't hurt or anything," he said a little sadly, his footsteps falling slower.

"It is, I suppose, but you really should tell your mates – I'm sure the three of them are wondering what's going on."

He sighed heavily. "I know that, trust me, I do; James has been trying to get it out of me since the second I got back. I just…I don't like having people worry about me all the time, you know? I'll be fine."

"Maybe you will be, but if you aren't, that's okay too, Sirius. And if it helps: I'm definitely not worrying about you all the time. Frankly, I forget you exist sometimes." She gave him a bright smile, making him laugh and easing her worry that he was going to be sad for the rest of the night after she brought it up.

"That's good to know, thanks. Though, I know you're always thinking about me – it's basically impossible _not _to."

"I wonder…what's it like to think you're better than everyone else?" She asked with a goofy smile, "Is it nice up there on your own, personal little mountain?"

"It's a bit cold, but I like it."

Shaking her head with a laugh, they both walked up to the portrait and realized that the Fat Lady wasn't home. Gemma looked around at the other portraits in view and didn't see her hanging around anywhere. Rolling her eyes, she let her bag slide down off her shoulder and sighed.

"What if I had to use the bloody loo? She's always gone at the most random hours." Looking over at Sirius, he nodded completely serious and then set the books he was carrying on the ground.

"Such a cruel old hag," he said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot as if he was waiting expectantly. "How dare she not be here when we want to enter! The _nerve_."

"Indeed! She's so inconsiderate to not be here for the Prince of Gryffindor's arrival."

Sirius smirked. "You've heard of my title then?"

"You're unbelievable."

"That's what the girls say in bed _all _the time." Setting down her books, she stood back up and gave him a swift smack on the chest. Before she could pull back though, Sirius caught her hand up in his and held it in front of his face. "What is with these wonky colors you always have?"

His eyes were focused in on her fingernails, Lily having painted them a bright purple with sparkles just the night before. Gemma knew it wasn't as common for witches and wizards to wear nail varnish, but it wasn't completely unheard of either and she thought it odd that Sirius didn't know what it was.

"It's just varnish…I always wear it." She shrugged, her hand being tilted back and forth so he could watch the sparkles glitter in the candlelight. "Why? Want to borrow some?"

"Maybe…do you have a brilliant pink? I believe that's probably my color."

"I'm sure I could help you out."

"That'll definitely add a bit of spark back into my sex life." Gemma bit her lip when sex came up again, trying not to think about him shagging random girls as she looked around the portraits again. _No sign of that cow_. "You hate it when I talk about that, don't you?"

"Well, it's not as if anyone would really be that interested to know what goes on in your…your bedroom." She stuttered slightly, wishing he'd let her hand go so she didn't have to think about how his rough skin felt against her.

"You sure about that, Leprechaun?"

She glared at him, her face warm and betraying her again. "We can't all be a part of your bloody fan club, can we?"

"I can't help it if those girls follow me around sometimes. Honestly, I wish it would stop…I don't understand it and it gets pretty annoying." He looked serious, finally dropping her hand and then running it through his hair. "They ruin things too often."

"You mean you don't actually _love _girls panting over you like lost puppies?"

"No way, I mean…would you date a guy that followed you around and glared at any bloke you talked to? Or threatened him? Or hexed him?" His grey eyes looked over at her again, his body leaning against the wall in a way only he could make cool. _I'd probably fall over if I tried to lean like that. _

"Probably not, no…I'm surprised though. It seems like you'd probably enjoy a nice stroke to your ego from girls fighting over you," she said, sliding down the wall to sit next to her books. "You do enjoy being fawned after."

"Only if I want the girl fawning after me, and even then I rather she just…you know, _not _fawn after me," he laughed, Gemma smiling as she bit her lip.

"What about Florence? She never seems to dote on you and you haven't snogged her yet. Which, let me tell you, she talks about _constantly_; you're her number one complaint topic."

"Am I really?" He laughed.

"She is notorious for snogging practically any bloke she can get her claws into…you seem to be a challenge for her and she doesn't like it." Gemma really did start to wonder why he hadn't used such an easy opportunity when she knew he pulled about any girl that was willing.

Florence was pretty too, there wasn't any denial about that. She had such long, silky black hair, warm brown eyes, and a gorgeous heart shaped face. If she wasn't such a pain in her arse, Gemma would probably be jealous of how she looked, but knowing she was hideous on the inside kind of tarnished all the outer beauty she possessed.

"I'm just not going there, O'Malley; she's too much of a bloody handful."

"Really? I guess I'm just surprised, to be honest."

"Why?" He asked, cocking his head to the left as he looked down at her.

"I just figured you'd snog about anything that suggested it."

Sirius smirked, sliding down the opposite wall until their feet were practically touching in the middle of the corridor. "I do snog a lot, I won't deny that, and maybe I enjoy a good shag now and then," she looked away and heard him snort, "but I don't really get around as much as the rumors suggest."

Nodding, she stared down at her hands and flushed. "I know that, Sirius."

"What? But you just said—"

"So I can't tease you like you tease me?" She turned back to him, smiling a little, "You do snog quite a bit, but it's not as if it's everyday or even every week. Sometimes you do get a bit busy with it though," she said, thinking about how much time he was with her or the Marauders and not with girls in broom cupboards, "And I doubt living with three other blokes is the best way to get a girl up into your dormitory."

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, it's definitely not ideal."

"See? It's not hard to figure out that you aren't as much of a Casanova as you're perceived." She yawned, playing with the hem of her skirt as he laughed again.

"I haven't a clue about this Casanova thing you're suggesting, but I hadn't realized you'd been keeping such close tabs on me, O'Malley."

Gemma flushed, realizing she'd stuck her foot in her mouth again. "I don't…I'm just observant is all."

"Whatever you say, you creepy stalker you."

She groaned. "My head always ends up hurting when I talk to you."

"You're so mean, you know that?"

"Only to people I can't really stand." She teased, looking up to see him smile.

"Again, so very mean, Leprechaun; you hate me, don't you?"

She laughed, his foot kicking hers lightly. "You've found me out, Sirius; I can't stand you one bit!"

"I knew it; I don't know how I'll go on after this blow to my heart."

"Shall I go and get you a plaster?"

They both laughed, Gemma about to grab a book to pop open when someone finally opened the portrait. Remus was looking down at them, smiling as he held it open and they stood up grabbing the things off the ground again. Walking in behind the both of them, she sat her books down and waited until Sirius stacked his back atop hers again and then pulled out her wand.

"Ah, getting away from me that quickly, are you?" Sirius laughed, Gemma saying a confident _Wingardium Leviosa _as her books floated up and she gave him a quick smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Sweet dreams, Leprechaun."

"Night, tosspot, and I'll see you later too, Remus." Smiling at her other friend, she felt Sirius trying to give her arse a sharp smack but she dodged his hand and suck out her tongue. Watching as he gave her one more wink to keep her warm in bed, she smiled on the way up the stairs and tried not to read too much into their evening together.

* * *

><p>It was a very rare day in Gemma O'Malley's life; a day where she was sitting in History of Magic and staring out the window blankly. No note taking, no answering questions for House points – she simply sat there staring at the snow falling and daydreaming about nothing. She idly doodled little clouds and stars all over her parchments, bright blue down the side of her handout without reading a single word on it. Professor Binns could have actually said something interesting for once and she would have completely missed it. Ever since lunch, she felt like she was going downhill and her body kept trying to force her to fall asleep.<p>

Every now and again, she'd feel Lily poke her in the side as if trying to jaunt her back into reality, but all her poking seemed to do was make her feel irritable. Gemma's eyes found Sirius at one point, his face bright with a smile as he laughed at something James said. She was always glad when she found him laughing because every time she noticed him in his own little world, he looked much sadder as if he was caving into his worries.

When the bell finally rang and class was dismissed, Gemma slowly packed up her things and walked out behind everyone else. She wasn't really sure why she was feeling so sluggish today, but she almost thought about just blowing the rest of the day off and going back up to bed. Dragging her feet and bringing up the rear on the way to Defense against the Dark Arts, Mary fell back in step with her.

"What's up, Gemma?" She asked, staring over at her as if she was expecting her to fall on the floor and die at any second. Though, Gemma really started to feel like that was a possibility. "You look like shit, Gems."

"I _feel_ like shit," she said, grabbing the hair tie from around her wrist and pulling her messy hair up into a ponytail.

"Only double Defense and then you can go die in your bed, I promise." Mary grabbed her arm, essentially pulling her along the rest of the way so they weren't late.

"You have to carry me there, okay?"

"I'll do my best, hon, but are you sure you feel okay? I can always take you to see Twombly."

She shrugged, walking into the classroom and sitting in the back behind Sirius and James as her bag fell from her shoulder and she didn't bother to pick it up. "I don't feel sick…I just feel, I don't know – horrible? Like I have zero energy left in me."

"Shouldn't have worked so hard on that essay when you got back last night," Mary teased, getting out her book as Gemma blinked her sleepy eyes, "I told you schoolwork would be the death of you."

"I was only up until one, Mare…it's not like I stayed up all night. I just don't feel like being in class today."

Sirius and James both turned around at the same time, looking at her with confusion and shock on their faces. Gemma rolled her eyes, James hands feeling her forehead as Sirius picked up her arm to check her pulse.

"You don't feel so hot, G," James said, doting on her like an overbearing mother as his fingers felt along her cheeks.

"You pulse isn't _too_ elevated, though it might just be picking up speed because I'm so close." Sirius teased, making her groan and stick her tongue out at him.

"Are you dying, G? Class it like…well, like shagging for you!"

"Oh God, James, stuff it please…I have absolutely no energy to smack you today." Yawning, she pulled her arm out of Sirius's grip and swatted both of the boys away slowly. "Just lemme die in peace.

"Sweetie, you really don't look okay," Mary said suddenly, Gemma standing when she felt dizzy and as if she was about to pitch out of her chair. "You're looking paler by the second."

"I'll be finnnneee," she pouted, though her eyes were drooping heavily, her whole body going numb.

"O'Malley…love…you really _should _sit down." Sirius was talking now, sounding so gentle and worried, but also so very far away. She wanted to say something smart back, tease him for calling her 'love', but she suddenly felt herself falling over.

Instead of feeling the hard stone floor, she was abruptly cushioned by something that was soft and smelled like something very comforting. She curled into it on instinct, her body asleep and she was starting to feel everything else shutting down as well. Gemma had never been this tired in her whole life, she almost felt as if she was drowning. The last thing she heard before everything went black was worrying, but she didn't have any energy left to be afraid.

"Get her to Madam Twombly, _**NOW**__!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Why would anyone give her that?"<em>

"_Do you think it was a Slytherin?"_

"_Most likely…probably hoping she'd pass out at the top of the stairs or something."_

"_It's going to take her some time to come out of it, but she will be alright children…I promise."_

The last voice she heard was Madam Twombly's, but even that sounded as if she was talking miles and miles away. Gemma's head felt heavy, just as the rest of her did; her fingers barely moved even when she willed them to and trying to open her eyes felt like she was taking up every ounce of energy to even get a peek. The one time she did get them open though, all she saw was Lily asleep next to her and Remus eating at the end of her bed.

"Gemma?" He sounded surprised for a moment, jumping up and setting down his plate. "Don't move too fast, okay? Just…let me go get Twombly!"

"Rem…Remus," her mouth felt like it was full of cotton, her eyes beginning to shut again, "Remus…please…"

All she was trying to ask him for was water, or about what happened, but nothing came out before she was surrounded by darkness again. It happened a few more times, someone else would be there every time she woke up. James, Mary, Marlene – never the same person twice as she tried to speak and then abruptly passed back out. She was starting to get so frustrated that she could feel herself crying the last time she tried to ask Marlene to keep her awake.

Finally, after numerous tries, she woke up enough to keep her eyes open. It was dark outside, Sirius was sitting next to her reading the Daily Prophet and Lily was braiding her hair as she hummed. Looking at both of them, willing them to notice because her mouth still wasn't cooperating, Lily finally realized she was awake. Jumping up, she ran off to get Twombly without a word as Sirius closed his paper and smiled.

"Good to see those baby blue eyes again," he said quietly, as if he couldn't believe it and her eyes began to water, "It's been six days, Leprechaun."

_Six days?! But I was only in class a few hours ago…it couldn't have been that long! And why? Why didn't I just snap out of it after I had a nap? It was just silly exhaustion, right? But…wait, wasn't someone talking about a Slytherin? Oh God, what the hell is going on?_

"Oh! Miss O'Malley! Thank Merlin," Madam Twombly said, bustling over to her with her hands flailing about like she was expecting to never see her awake again.

"Should we sit her up, Madam Twombly?" Lily asked, the old medi-witch agreeing as they propped her up with some pillows and she wanted to cry at how badly her back hurt.

"Okay Miss O'Malley, I need you to swallow this, alright?" Madam Twombly held up a bottle with a deep green potion inside, Gemma just nodding as she opened her mouth as wide as it would let her. "I know it's disgusting and rubbish, but please drink it all."

She was right, it tasted like shit; Gemma wanted to bend over the side of the bed and throw up everywhere, but she kept it down and made a whole array of disgusted faces. Lily laughed a little, climbing into bed with her and hugging her tightly around the shoulders. Sleep suddenly felt like a good thing again, but Gemma remembered it'd been six days of nothing but and tried to keep her eyes open.

"What…happened?" She croaked, her throat still super dry and her voice weak as she coughed.

"Someone seemed to have slipped you Draught of the Living Dead; we still don't know who, though." Lily started, going back to finish the braid as Sirius stood up to get her a glass of water. "Sirius and James are pretty sure it was a Slytherin, hoping you'd get hurt or something…I'm starting to think it was, as well."

Gemma gave a weak smile. "They hate me that much, do they?" She asked, coughing again. "I guess I should be honored."

"Oh yes, you're a real hero amongst us muggleborns now."

Snorting, she reached to rub at her throat tiredly. "Stuff it, Lily."

"Well, I guess I should go get everyone who wanted to know when you woke up. I'll be right back, okay?" Nodding, Lily hopped off the bed when Sirius came back and handed her the glass. Taking a long, cold sup, she tried to wash away the nasty taste of whatever Twombly had forced fed her and sat up a bit more comfortably.

"How do you feel?" Sirius asked, still sounding worried as he moved to sit next to her hip on the bed. Reaching up to rub her eyes, she realized that every inch of her body hurt and tried not to groan in pain.

"Just exhausted…a bit achy, but I'll be fine. How are you?" She asked, not realizing how dumb it was to ask someone how they were when you were sitting in a hospital bed. "I mean, I've been out for almost a week; anything exciting happen?"

He shrugged, scratching at the sheet and not looking at her. "Not really, everyone's just been worried about you, honestly. I mean, you missed some pretty exciting classes."

"Really?"

"No," he laughed, looking up at her finally, "they were all pretty dumb."

"Says you."

"Says me."

They both sat there, looking at one another as Sirius went back to scratching at her blankets as if he needed something to do with his hands. Gemma was worried that _he _had worried about her too much, the tenseness in his shoulders and they way he kept looking away from her was making her feel like she was close to tears again. Just thinking about him freaking out about all of this made her feel horrible, but at the same time it made a strong warmth spread in her chest; the line between her fancying him and just thinking of him as a mate was blurring more and more.

"I…I'm sorry."

Sirius looked back at her like she was mad, scooting up closer to her on the bed and pushing some hair out of his face. "You're _sorry_? For what? Sleeping a bit too long?"

"No I…I just thought my pumpkin juice tasted a little off that day, I shouldn't have drank it all." She confessed, now knowing that was when it would have happened. "It's not as if it tasted bad or spoiled, it just tasted sweeter…as if the elves added too much sugar."

"Don't go blaming yourself for something a bunch of idiots did, Leprechaun; you didn't do anything wrong."

"I pick fights with Slytherin's…and I'm muggleborn. I'm a bag of wrong." She laughed a little, but tears were definitely welling up in her eyes again. Gemma was exhausted, no matter how stupid she felt for being tired after sleeping for six days, she couldn't help getting overemotional over everything. "I've been reckless and stupid and now look where I am."

"Hey now, being muggleborn is _not _a good reason to poison someone. That's utter bullshit, Gemma; stop acting like this was your fault. You need to just…I don't know, punch someone in the face," he gave her a warm smile, trying to cheer her up as she wiped at her tears with the back of her hands.

"Sorry…I'm just tried."

He reached out carefully, almost hesitantly, his hand cupping her cheek carefully as he rubbed his thumb against it and comforted her. "Stop apologizing about everything, you loon."

"I'm sorry—"

"Leprechaun," Sirius said, giving her a playful grin as his hand moved to smooth back her hair and her face went hot from his touch, "Why don't you lie back down?"

"Because Lily went to get people and I'm not about to fall back asleep before they can see I'm alive."

He snorted. "Stubborn."

"Arrogant."

"Merlin, we really suck at hiding our true feelings," he laughed, his hand dropping from her face.

"It's definitely never been a problem of ours, no."

"Just…be a bit more careful from now on, yeah? Those bastards will try anything once," Sirius warned, rubbing her knee now as she felt her eyes fluttering shut from how relaxed it made her feel.

"Mm, right, I'll just have you drink everything before I do. You can be my official tester like kings and queens used to have." She smiled, sinking down into the pillows.

"Kill me, right? Good plan, O'Malley."

"I thought it was well planned out, yeah." Forcing her eyes back open, she saw him smiling and shaking his head. "You'll protect me, right? Save me from the evil Slytherin's and dragons and the like."

He looked at her calmly, something there between them as she felt her breath catch in her throat and he nodded. "No need to even ask, Gemma."

Before she could say anything else, Lily came back in with Mary, Mar, James, Remus, and a few other people as they all crowded around her. They all talked and caught her up on things but it wasn't long until she was falling back asleep, her hand squeezing tightly onto Sirius's as she worried about how long it would take to wake up this time.

* * *

><p>"Look at all this bloody homework," Gemma complained, sitting on the floor of her dorm when she was released three days later. "They should've just finished the job and spared me ever having to catch back up."<p>

"_Don't say that!_" Mary said harshly, getting dressed for the day. There was a Hogsmeade trip planned that day, but Gemma was in no shape to run off and have fun. "I'm still looking forward to hurting whoever did this to you."

"I'm not sure we'll ever know, Mare. It's not as if we still have the goblet…all we have to go on is that the potion wasn't done perfectly. God knows if it had, I would have passed out from one sip and I'd still be up in the Hospital Wing." She shrugged, gathering her things to spend the day in the common room. "So it's not Snape…that's about the only person we can cross off the list."

"Why don't you let me carry your stuff down to the Three Broomsticks, Gems? I hate leaving you behind," Lily said, her overprotective side a bit overwhelming since Gemma had left the infirmary. "I'll even make Potter give you a piggy back ride!"

"Don't worry about me, Lily, okay? I won't study well there and I don't even plan on leaving the tower. I'll be fine."

"I still don't like it."

Gemma snorted, standing to give her best mate a hug. "You'll live Lily, I promise."

Grabbing all her things, she walked down with them and found a good empty spot near the window. Setting down all her books and fixing her jumper so it wasn't sliding off her shoulder, she waved goodbye to them and sat down. Getting out her Potions assignments first, she felt a hand land on her now bare shoulder and turned to see Sirius and Remus smiling at her.

"I'm giving you a 'Welcome back' present," Sirius said, a dumb looking grin stretched across his face, "Moony is staying back here with you today."

Gemma sighed, happy at the suggestion but not easy to agree. "Remus, you don't have—"

"I had been planning on it before everything happened, Gemma; it's no big deal. Plus, it's not really a present from this idiot…I'm just going to sit here," Remus said a little irritated, sitting across from her as Sirius shrugged and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"At least you have a buddy now, right? I'd stay back, but that'd be a disaster and I'd cry about how much I hate books."

Gemma agreed. "You'd annoy me until I murdered you, so yes…I don't really plan on going to Azkaban anytime soon, so you might as well go."

He laughed, rubbing her skin lightly as she shivered from the coolness of his fingers. "Good to know your career goals don't include becoming a murderer."

"Definitely not at the top of my list, but I can add it if you stick around much longer," she turned, looking up at him with a grin, "Go have fun, you dork."

"So I shall, milady," he bowed, pulling a hat on over his ears, "I'll bring you two back some candy if you play nice, alright?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Oh wow, I'm so excited. Stop me from screaming 'yay', Gemma."

"Stuff it, Moony."

Laughing, Gemma watched him until he disappeared behind the portrait and then turned back to her books. Remus was staring at her, shrugging when she gave him a questioning look and handing over the notes she desperately needed from missed classes. Truthfully, she was more than happy he'd stayed back; it gave her someone to have lunch with and someone that could keep her company when she needed a break.

The both of them worked for hours; Remus leaving only once to come back with food and then continued helping her until she felt like she couldn't take it anymore. That, and she'd finished all but two assignments that weren't due until the following Friday. Figuring she'd done enough, she walked back to the dorm to put her things away and grabbed a blanket to take back to the common room.

"Do you think someone was trying to hurt me?" Gemma asked, curling up on the sofa as she closed her eyes and listened to Remus still writing along some parchment. Madam Twombly had told her it would take a week or two until she wouldn't feel so exhausted, but she sometimes wondered if she'd ever have any energy again.

"I honestly don't know, Gemma. Other than you being a muggleborn and inflating Mulciber at the beginning of the year, you aren't some huge target or anything. Though, that lot would attack anyone just for the fun of it, wouldn't they?"

"Well, I've decided I hate them," she yawned, opening her eyes when Remus chuckled and moved to open a book she'd lent him a while ago. "You'll like that, by the way. It's really brilliant."

"I've yet to be steered wrong by you, Gemma."

"I know," she teased, closing her eyes once more, "I'm pretty amazing, if I do say so myself."

Remus laughed. "Take your nap, _Sirius_."

"Hey!" She groaned, "Don't call me Sirius."

"I'll do whatever I please, thank you very much."

She laughed a little, sleep overtaking her. "Goodnight then, _Lily_."

"Okay, that's just too far, that is."

"Shh, Lily…I'm sleeping."

Hearing him snort, she turned over and let the fire warm her. "Sleep well, Sirius."

"We have an odd friendship, you and I. Ever since we were first years."

"Yes, we do," she could tell he was smiling, "I'll wake you when they get back, Gemma."

"Thanks Remus…for that and today. You helped a lot by hanging back."

After he promised her that it was fun for him too, she cuddled with a pillow and easily drifted off as the warmth of the common room soothed her to sleep.


	18. Like an Old Married Couple

"Looks like it's going to be a cold match," Sirius said, yawning early Saturday morning as he looked outside. Snow was falling lightly, but he could practically feel the frost and cold seeping through the stone walls from the outside in. He grabbed an extra thick jumper and pulled it over his long sleeve shirt as he turned back to his mates. "I'm sure you're going to be using that to its full advantage on your date today, Prongs."

James winked as if the snow was all part of his evil plans, pulling on his jacket over two thick jumpers. "If I'm going to freeze my bollocks off, I better get a nice snog in first –common courtesy and all."

"Ah yes, I thought I'd read that in the _When Your Bollocks Are about to Freeze Off _handbook. Always an important rule to remember." Remus joked, wrapping his second scarf up higher on his face until all any of them could see was his eyes and hair.

"Better watch out girls, Moony is definitely on the prowl today if he's going out like that." Sirius cracked, grabbing for his winter coat and buttoning it up tightly before grabbing his gloves and scarf.

"Hey now, I think I look quite mysterious."

"More like you've got the plague or something, mate." James laughed, putting a spell on his glasses so they wouldn't fog up in the cold.

"Better than looking like you, at least."

Sirius snorted, sitting down on his bed to pull on his boots. "Wow Prongs, you just going to take that insult?"

James smirked, grabbing for his wand off his side table and brandishing it towards Remus. He was quick with the spell; James always succeeded greatly in Transfiguration so giving his mate a makeover was no skin off his back. Soon enough, Sirius felt like he was staring at the top of James' head under Remus' scarves even when he could clearly see the _real _James standing feet away.

"Well great, now I'm going to be confused all day," Peter complained, grabbing a second pair of mittens.

"It's easy to remember who's who, Pete," Sirius smiled, standing back up, "James is the one with the dorky glasses."

"Watch it, Padfoot – I'll make you identical to me as well if you don't stuff it." James threatened, pulling a hat on over his messy hair.

Shaking his head, he pulled on his gloves before they all began towards the stairs. "Don't curse me with such an awful fate, James; I don't know how I'd handle all the girls who'd run away from me."

"Your sarcasm is particularly sharp this morning," James said, laughing.

"Pure honesty, mate; nothing more, nothing less."

"I'll push you down the stairs if you keep going."

Sirius smirked. "You know James used to have a little brother, right? That little brother lied to him and then Prongs here pushed him down the stairs. He's a mean bloke." Walking into the common room, he spotted the girls over by the fireplace and then turned back to his mates.

"I remember him, sweet kid, very attractive; tragic death though." He looked at Remus but all he saw was James joking around; the black hair and big hazel eyes alarming. It was going to take some getting used to for him to accept two Potter's, and by the time he could, he'd probably be back to good ol' Remus.

"You're freaking me out, you know – I thought one James was bad enough."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Ask the child murderer to change me back then."

James smiled like a kid in a candy store. "I'm brilliant, just deal with it you tossers. Anyway, I'm off before you make up some mad story about how my dead kid brother was actually the son of Lord Voldemort or something."

"Aw bugger – that's the best part! Mrs. Potter, seduced by the Dark Arts, hiding Voldemort's evil bastard child," Sirius laughed, James slugging him in the arm before going off to find his date in the Great Hall.

Pushing his hair back from his face, he turned back to the girls and spotted O'Malley curled up on the end of the sofa with her hair spilling over the arm. Bright blue earmuffs accompanied the rest of her Ravenclaw attire; Sirius couldn't help the grin that spread across his face realizing she was really starting to have fun at the matches.

_She's turning into a great quidditch fan. _

Wondering if he should wake her up or not, he remembered that she'd said she was still exhausted from the attack the week before. He knew she'd gone back to Twombly for some Pepper-Up Potion, but more often than not he watched her doze off a little in class only to be jarred awake by one of her mates. Taking the chance that she might wake up in a bad mood, he walked over and sat down next to her, shaking her foot some until she finally stirred.

"Be honest, Sirius," she said, her eyes still shut, "how much do I look like the walking dead right now?"

"About fifty-fifty, I'd say." He teased.

"Brutal honesty: something I definitely adore at nine o'clock in the morning. So, you gonna carry me to breakfast, Black?" She sat up slowly, her face pale and her freckles dark against it as she finally opened her eyes. The stark contrast between the blueness of her eyes and her snowy white pallor was enough to make Sirius look away to try and hide what he was thinking. "I don't look _that _bad, do I?"

Ignoring the question, he stood up. "Carry you, you say? Right then, let's get going, O'Malley!"

Before she could get a word in edgewise, Sirius scooped her off the couch only to gently throw her over his shoulder. O'Malley protested for barely a minute, her legs quickly going slack down his front as her hands held tightly to the back of his coat. Walking out of the portrait with the rest of the gang following somewhere behind them, he carefully carried her down the steps with a silly smile on his face.

"I wasn't actually being serious about carrying me; you can let me down now."

He laughed, adjusting his hold on her as they stopped a moment for the stairs to move. "Maybe not, but if I let you down it'll take us a hundred years to get to breakfast, letting you walk on your own accord and all."

"You're full of such mean things to say this morning, you tosspot."

"Well, at least I didn't claim _your _mum was impregnated by the Dark Lord; do I get any points for that?"

"God," she laughed, Sirius now walking across the Entrance Hall, "I suppose I should be happy I don't have to deal with that."

"See? I'm nice."

"Mm, yes, you are." She sounded like she was drifting off again, Sirius walking into the Great Hall with her still slung over his shoulder. They got some looks, to be expected, but he didn't care; if it was one thing he was used to, it was the people staring at him when he did bizarre things. "This is my stop, Sirius."

Setting her down on her feet, he held out one of his hands. "That'll be twenty galleons please."

"Piss off," she gave him a little glare, laughing as she shook her head and went to sit with Evans and MacDonald. Sirius left her behind to walk down and sit with the Marauders, sliding in next to Peter before loading a good amount of food onto his plate.

Noticing James making faces at Aubrey throughout the meal, he looked down to see Evans staring at him with a look on her face he couldn't read. Sirius knew he was going to try and convince her to go for his best mate again, but right now there was Aubrey standing in the way and some of his own feelings. _I want him to be happy, but Evans would probably be taking up all his time…stealing him away…when would we have time to prank?_

_I guess I'll have to suck it up. I mean, if James was happy, I'm happy, so if all this means I'll have to sacrifice time with my mate, that's what I'll do._

Just about the time everyone was starting to get too hot in their coats and jumpers, it was time to go outside to the pitch. Catching up with O'Malley, they both faced the harsh wind together as it whipped at the students the moment the doors opened. It burned against any exposed he had and he suddenly wished he'd wrapped his head up like Remus.

When they began to have to climb over snow hills on the path, O'Malley grabbed onto his sleeve and held on for dear life. Eventually MacDonald was there too, grabbing onto his other sleeve as he guided them both through deep drifts and carefully over ice. As they finally reached the stands, Sirius was almost out of breath and the three of them were shaking from the cold. Climbing up the frozen steps into the stands, all the Gryffindor's waited until their group was together and then put their battle plans into motion.

"Okay, let's do this quick!" Remus shouted, everyone having been given their specific duties the night before. "Blankets, jars of fire, hot chocolate, go!"

People pulled shrunken blankets from pockets and bags, resizing them to their proper lengths and handing one out to every pair of people. Others pulled out thermoses filled with hot, bubbly cocoa to be divided up as well. Sirius and O'Malley worked on making bright, warm, blue flames in jars and handing them out for a bit of added warmth.

"You know, as bloody _wizards_,you lot should have created something a bit more effective to fight against the cold," O'Malley complained, both of them sitting together and wrapping the blanket around tightly over their shoulders. She was practically sitting in his lap, legs shaking as they pressed into his and the flames sat beneath the bleacher to warm them. "We're going to _die _out here like this."

"Well, well – look whose little Miss Overdramatic this morning," he teased, nudging her shoulder, "We're not going to die, Leprechaun; we'll just lose a few fingers and an ear due to frostbite, but apart from that…totally fine."

She snorted. "That's encouraging."

Sirius grinned, poking her in the nose. "Ah, but you see, as wizards, we can fix loss of limbs."

"Poke me again and I'll make sure you'll never see that finger again, Black."

"Aren't you feisty."

O'Malley blushed, Sirius wrapping his arm around her beneath the blanket and pulling her just that much closer. In some ways, this was a good moment for him; his feelings were hidden enough to just seem like they were mates huddling together, and yet, he still got to be as close as he pleased. Even though they practically mirrored Remus and MacDonald's position, he felt like this was a step in the right direction. Figuring if she was comfortable enough to be this close, he wondered if it would be easier at some point to just close the gap and finally tell her that he always liked being this close.

Not that he had _any _idea what to do with the newly realized information, but he was still glad she was beside him.

"Oh look! It's Eddie!" O'Malley pointed up into the grey sky; the blue robed seeker flying past with his hair whipping around in the wind.

"You know Bones?"

O'Malley nodded. "I met him over holiday, we played games and such with James – he's really nice. He also seemed just as adamant as you about me becoming a quidditch fan; I really like him." She smiled, her cheeks and nose so red that he began to wonder if every gust of wind wasn't burning and biting at her face.

"He is a smart one, that Bones…probably why he's in Ravenclaw." He admitted, knowing Eddie somewhat over the years during quidditch season and what not. That, and James had been singing his praises after he hooked him up with Aubrey who he was currently snuggled up a lot closer to than anyone else was.

O'Malley moved to grab the blanket and pulled it up over their heads, adding extra protection from the snow and wind. Pulling her as close as was allowed without slinging her over his lap, he felt her arms moving to hug him around his middle as the match finally began.

"I think I'm literally turning blue, Padfoot," Remus said, swearing next to him still identical to James as Sirius laughed.

"Well, be thankful that blue looks better on Prongs' face than yours, mate; you were cursed with a blessing this morning."

"I'd hit you if I could move."

Smirking, he felt his and O'Malley's feet tangling up as she shivered and tightened her hold on him. "You're a sad little man, Lupin; I'm so saddened that I won't be hit by you anytime soon. Just breaks my heart."

"I'll remember this for when my arms are working again, you twit. A nice smack to the back of your head will help me feel much better after freezing my arse off."

"Whatever you say, Moony."

His eyes were soon drawn upwards as the match slowly began to intensify. Slytherin was playing dirty, as per usual, and getting away with even more then they should have. His brother kept pushing people who came near him too hard, the beaters quick to hit the bludger at people's heads, and the seeker continuously tried to knock Bones off his broom by kicking him in the ribs.

_Just a normal match against the Snakes, really. _

"Hey! Wasn't that bumphing?!" O'Malley asked, one of the beaters knowingly knocking the bludger into the crowd on the opposite side of the pitch.

"Well I'll be damned; O'Malley knows her terminology. You'd think you'd _like _studying up on things or something."

She laughed, her head resting against his arm. "It was a good book actually – I learned quite a bit."

"My favorite too," he said honestly, his own copy of _Quidditch through the Ages _so beaten and loved that it was losing pages every time he even dared to pick it up. "And yeah, you're right, he should've gotten a call on that. Looks like Hooch rather end this sooner than later and is letting too many things pass by without penalties."

"She's not going to call it because it's negative fifty degrees? I walked my arse all the way down here for _quidditch_, not whatever this bullshit is she's trying to give us!"

Sirius smirked, rubbing his hand up and down her side as he enjoyed watching her get fired up about it. "If you're not careful, Leprechaun, I'm going to fall in love with you." He teased, listening as she began to start swearing even more.

"This is fucking bollocks; they should have gotten a free shot there! I'm going to give that blind bat a piece of my mind, just you wait!"

"Yes dear, I believe you."

"Ugh, this is _ridiculous_, Sirius."

"Completely."

"And that obvious foul earlier! Another call because of the stupid weather? Dammit, I wish I had a broom so I could go catch up with her and get up in her face." O'Malley huffed, staring up at him with red chaffed cheeks and her lip pouting out.

"You're adorable when you're pissed off, you know that?"

She flushed, turning away and elbowing him as he began laughing. "Shut it."

* * *

><p>Returning to the castle after the match, O'Malley was in a heated debate with James about what should have been called and how unfair it was that Slytherin had won. Of course, Prongs had just been baiting her to make her even angrier, but it was still funny to watch her get so upset about things she'd barely understood months before.<p>

Waving as she announced that she was off to take a nap, he waved in return and his mind went back to what it had been plagued by the past week. _Who the hell attacked her? _Sirius had already punched the usual suspects, some just for fun because most of them were too idiotic to come up with that plan or brew the potion. As much as he'd been itching to kick the smug look off of Snivellus' face, they were all pretty sure that it wasn't him either.

_That bastard is too damn good at potions to muck it up like that. _

Though, when Sirius spotted his greasy head walking towards the dungeons, he left his friends behind and trailed after him until they were alone. Grabbing for his arm, he slowly pushed him back against the wall and held him there so he couldn't hex him or run off until he was done trying to get some answers out of him.

"What do _you _want, Black?" He spat, his arm completely defenseless as he tried to reach for the wand in his pocket. "Unhand me, you bastard!"

"Oh shut it, Snivellus; it's not as if I _want _to be touching you right now – I'm going to have to wash my hands for a bloody week just to get the grease off."

He sneered, as if it had any effect on Sirius at all. "I have friends, you know."

"Ah yes, quite. Go ahead then, scream for Rosier and Mulciber, why don't you? I have no problem punching them again." He held Snape tighter to the wall, trying not to hurt him but he couldn't let him get loose enough to attack him either. "I just need some information, you prat."

"Information? Why the hell would I tell you _anything_?" Even in his disgust, Snape still sounded curious. Just what Sirius had been banking on.

"Because it's about Evans' best mate, and you know what that means, don't you?"

The younger boy seemed to stop fighting as hard, as if the message was sinking in. "About Gemma?"

Sirius didn't like him using her name. "About O'Malley, yeah, you _know _she was poisoned last week and I _know _you didn't do it. If you help me figure out who the hell did, I'm sure Evans' opinion on you will look up a little." He lied, not intending on any of this ever reaching the redhead's ears. Though, when it came to O'Malley anymore, Sirius didn't really care how low he'd have to sink to figure it out. "Are you interested yet, Snivellus?"

"What that hell is it that I'm supposed to know?"

He eased up on his grip, Snape completely done with his fight. "You tutor half the bloody school in Potions, Snape…you have to have some inclination on whoever the hell it was that would make it like that."

"I might have a few ideas," his cold black eyes looked back up into his, "and maybe they had reasons to do it, but I don't know why. There was no order from the higher ups, at least…nothing pertaining Gemma at least."

Sirius rolled his eyes, not caring about anything any of the junior Death Eaters were planning. "Who Snivellus? Give me their names."

"The only ones who could have made it like that are Joy Briggs, Brianna Puff, Trevor Stiefvater, and Lila Cabot," he said, his voice dead like he didn't give a crap about any of this. Sirius knew better though; if Snape thought _at all _that this would help him get back in Evans' good graces, he was probably doing a creep happy dance in his head. _Definitely not something I'd ever want to see in person_. "Again, I don't know _why_, but I know at least one of them has a reason. Gemma really should watch what she does and who she talks back to."

"Whatever, just get out of here and if you even _look _at O'Malley twice, Snape…you won't be happy with the outcome." He let go, wiping his hand on his trousers before leaving Snape behind and thinking over the names.

"You'll tell Lily I helped, right?" Snape called out behind him, Sirius just raising a hand as if to signal that he would.

Going over the list, he knew that Stiefvater was a third year Hufflepuff who probably didn't even know O'Malley existed. The three girls though, he knew two liked to follow him around and the third, her name seemed so bloody familiar. And then he realized it; Lila Cabot wasn't only a girl he'd turned down the day he'd met up with O'Malley in the library, but she was also Mulciber's _girlfriend_ when O'Malley had made an ass out of him. A sick feeling fell into the pit of his stomach as he began to wonder if any of this had to do more with the special attention he'd been giving his mate or the fact that Cabot seemed to hate being made fun of.

All of it just made him want to punch something, preferably the person that did it, but seeing as this was done by a girl, it wasn't really an option. He wasn't a bloke who even played big pranks on girls, he wasn't about to go after one maliciously; it wouldn't help anything in the end anyhow. All he hoped for was that Cabot would grow up and get over the fact that people hate Mulciber and he wasn't ever going to fancy her, no matter the issue that led her to poison O'Malley, they were both too stupid. Part of him thought that maybe Mulciber _had _put her up to it himself, but even so, there was no proof.

Reaching the common room again, he headed straight up to his dorm and began peeling off the layers of clothes that he'd piled on for the match. Stopping once he'd gotten done to just his trousers, he stretched his arms out wide and fell back into his bed. Hearing a crinkling noise coming from his pocket, he pulled out a wrapper of a muggle candy that O'Malley had given to him at the match.

She'd called it an Atomic Fireblast, something he thought was a name fit for a wizarding candy. Though, when he popped it into his mouth, he soon caught onto why it was called _atomic _and decided the name was perfect. His whole face had burned, his eyes watering when he looked down to see her face in the same kind of agony. They both had just ended up laughing, much warmer than before eating the sweet and just that much happier.

Holding the wrapper up to his nose, Sirius smelled the cinnamon on the plastic and smiled to himself. Rolling onto his side, he grabbed his copy of _Quidditch through the Ages _from his side table drawer and stuck it between the pages to make it smell the same. Falling onto his back once more, he welcomed the heat of the room as it helped lull him into a much needed nap.

* * *

><p>Later that night when he couldn't get back to sleep after taking such a long nap, he got bored listening to the rest of his mates snoring and climbed out of bed. Pulling a jumper on and grabbing a book, he went down to the common room to read without waking anyone else up. Happy to see there wasn't anyone else there, he landed on the sofa somewhat gracefully and used his wand to spark the fire a bit bigger as he sank into the cushions.<p>

Opening the book, it had been something he'd noticed Remus reading once and thought the title sounded alright enough. It wasn't that he _hated _reading, it just never interested him enough to give up time he'd rather be spending hanging with the Marauders. Though, in the middle night when no one else was awake, he found himself reading a lot in the common room as if it were a taboo hobby he had to keep secret.

Turning the page of _The Once and Future King_, he heard footsteps coming downstairs and got the strange urge to toss the book into the fire to hide it. Though, when he saw who it was, he really wished he _had_. "Sirius Black…are you _reading_?"

O'Malley was standing at the bottom of the steps, trying to hold back a laugh as she came to sit next to him with her own big book in tow. She was wearing her pajamas, pink plaid pants and a giant jumper that was hanging off her shoulders in a tempting way that instantly caught Sirius' eye. They were so _exposed_, taunting him and making him want to reach out and count the freckles with his fingers.

_It's fucking unnerving the way she keeps innocently getting under my skin like this._

"I can read, you know," he argued, peeling his eyes away from her skin, "It's one of my many talents."

"But for fun? Are you sure you aren't Remus now transfigured to look like Sirius." She leaned over, patting his cheek. "They really should leave your poor face alone," O'Malley cracked, leaning back to prop her feet up on the coffee table and showing off brightly striped socks.

"And this is why I don't share my deep dark secrets with you; you just insult me and call me Remus."

She laughed, opening her book to where a green ribbon was keeping her place. "Do you also love studying and venturing into the library under the cover of darkness?"

"I'm _not _saying, Leprechaun."

"Oh I bet you _do_."

"Some secrets are too precious to be told." He grinned, both of them falling silent again as they went along reading their separate stories.

At one point, he wanted to ask her what she was reading, but she was so intently lost in the pages that he didn't want to break the spell. She was chewing on her lip, pulling the skin away as she scanned the pages with her fingertips as she read. Her mess hair was loosely pulled back behind her head with a band; waves falling down her back and behind the sofa.

Then there were her shoulders – bare and freckly as if waiting for him to lean over and lay a kiss upon one of them. She'd casually and unknowingly shift her jumper over them once in a while, but it always slid back down almost seductively in front of him. Of course this was all in his head driving him mad, but it didn't make it any easier for him not to stare.

"Are you trying to burn holes into the side of my face for some reason, or are you just lost in your own little sadistic world?" O'Malley asked out of the blue, bringing her eyes away from her book to look at him; Sirius could feel his face uncharacteristically burning up.

"Oh, sorry…didn't realize I was staring at you."

"What are you reading, anyway?" She asked, already forgetting how big of an idiot he'd been just acting like.

"_The Once and Future King_," he answered, holding it up as if trying to prove it to her. She smiled, closing her book and turning towards him a little.

"I love King Arthur stories – they remind me of the myths and legends surrounding Godric Gryffindor."

He raised an eyebrow, shutting his book as well. "Yeah?"

"That whole bit with Excalibur and the sword of Gryffindor rings very similarly to me. Not to mention he was _madly _in love with a woman who ended up leaving him for one of his mates," she went on, excited as ever over her studies.

"How much useless crap do you carry around in that big brain of yours, O'Malley?"

"Probably more than the normal person, that's for sure," she laughed, rubbing at her eyes as if she was trying to wake herself up more. "Though, I'm sure you have a load of useless information yourself, stored in that wee little brain."

He glared. "Must you always spite me, Leprechaun?"

"Well, it _is _a favored hobby of mine; let me have my hobbies, Black."

Grinning, he nodded as if he was giving into her. "I guess I probably do have a lot of useless things for pranks in there somewhere. Though, I don't consciously think about it until I actually need it."

"Are you telling me that you're _not _always thinking of dungbombs and Sicko candies? Color me surprised."

"Oh yes, I also have thoughts of Arithmancy and about the war's meaning for our society's politics. Very serious business that."

O'Malley snorted. "The bullshit just pours right out of your mouth, doesn't it?"

"It's like a never ending waterfall of genius, I just can't stop it."

"My mind is absolutely boggled by your ludicrous thoughts sometimes, truly. It's like a fine art."

He shrugged, reopening his books as he watched her echo his movements. "Only the best from Sirius Black."

"Do you give that out as a business card after a shag?" She was laughing, her face bright red behind her book as he tried desperately not to fancy her anymore than he already did. "'_If not 100% satisfied, you can call this number and get a free complimentary do over' _on the back?"

"Oh no, O'Malley; they never leave me unsatisfied." He dropped a wink, O'Malley shaking her head at him.

"Of course you'd say that, you and your precious slaggy reputation depend on it."

"I quite like being known for my sexual endeavors, thanks much. It makes me stand out amongst the crowd."

"As what?" She teased, "Boy most likely to have herpes?"

"Hey now!" He laughed, leaning over to pinch her hard on the side until she screeched and kicked at him to stop. "I am very clean, you know."

"Doesn't mean the girls you're shagging are," she laughed again, protecting herself with her book against his hands, "Okay, fine – no horrible diseases for you, I promise. Just don't go anywhere near Florence, alright? It's like one tiny bit of contact and then _BAM! _Genital warts."

Sirius snorted so hard he started coughing. "Did you just say _genital warts_?"

"What? Is that really such an uncommon phrase?"

"Well, can't really say I hear it on a daily basis. It's not as if James is spouting 'Oh wow, the weather sure is lovely today. Too bad about all them genital warts.' Sadly, that could really spice up our conversations," Sirius chuckled, O'Malley smiling back at him as she fixed her jumper again.

"Mad as a hatter, you are. You know that?

"What the hell is a hatter?"

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind you pureblooded illiterate."

"Wow, that was harsh you…you muggleborn _reader_."

"That was quite possibly the worst insult I've _ever _heard," she said, laughing as she tossed a cushion at his head.

He smirked, catching it and putting it behind his head as he looked back down at his book. "I hate you, Leprechaun."

"Ah yes, that's more like it. I hate you too, Sirius."

* * *

><p>Striding into the library a few days later looking for Remus, Sirius looked around at the tables until he saw O'Malley and Bones laughing about something. He supposed that they must've really hit it off more than he'd thought over the holiday, even though she'd made it sound like they hadn't done all that much. Trying not to think about it or make ridiculous assumptions, he headed past them and into the back where he found his mate.<p>

Remus was hastily writing on his parchment, half a chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth as he looked up and flung pages around in his books trying to find whatever it was that he needed. "You look like a mad man, Moony."

"Go away, Sirius," Remus said, not even bothering to look up at him as he continued on with his homework. "I don't have any time for whatever it is you've come to do."

"Aw, come now; I just wanted to see your pretty face, mate. I was so scared it was never coming back after being hexed that I now _worship _it like it's a fleeting moment."

Remus snorted. "Go _away_, Sirius."

"Your words cut me deep."

"No they don't, just leave. Alright?"

"Do I not cry if you hurt me? Do I not bleed if you cut me?"

"That wasn't even close to being the right thing," Remus laughed, looking up as Sirius slid into the chair across from him and tossed down his bag. "I suppose I'll let it slide, just this once."

"Wow, letting it go, are you? You are growing as a person, Remus Lupin."

"I will stab you with my quill if you keep getting on my nerves."

"Okay, so growing into a crazed murderer, you should be careful with that, mate – you're scaring me."

Remus laughed again, finally putting his quill down and shutting his book to give him his full attention. "What do you want, Padfoot?"

He shrugged, resting his head on the cold wood table and relaxing. "Nothing really, I guess. It's just that James is messing about with Aubrey and Pete's with Catchlove and…I'm lonely, Moony. It hurts me."

"You poor thing," Remus broke off a piece of his chocolate, handing it to him, "you seriously need a hobby."

"There wasn't anyone even worth snogging on the way down here. I tried, trust me; I walked around the corridors twice before facing defeat," he groaned, "There was no one."

"I'm honored that I was your last choice, but didn't you see Gemma when you walked in?" Remus raised his eyebrows with a smile, waggling them slightly as if he was suggesting something. "Or do you just moan her name in your sleep because you hate her?"

"I could punch you right now, if you like…right in the nose."

Remus chuckled as he shook his head. "Why can't you just accept that you fancy, Gems? It's pretty obvious."

"Why can't _you _not have such a punchable face?"

"It's a natural feeling, you know; when we boys grow older, we get funny feelings _down there _when we fancy a girl. You're not alone in this, Sirius."

"I really don't need the sex talk from a virgin, Remus," he smirked, lifting his head back up from the table and running a hand through his hair, "And fine, alright…I fancy O'Malley. Big deal, you win."

"I win? Oh happy day! Where's my trophy? I should write this day down in history: _The Day Remus Lupin Won_. I'm sure with you it'll be my last." He joked, laughing as he began to clean up his work. "If you fancy her so much, why aren't you off trying to woo her or whatever it is you do?"

Sirius gave him a look as if he should know better. "I'm not about to just go and snog O'Malley and leave, as much as I'd love to. We're mates, Remus, and I don't want to ruin that for one good snog."

"Are you really Sirius Black? I don't think you are."

"Of fuck off, Moony – you know _exactly _what I'm talking about. O'Malley means more to me than the usual broom cupboard dweller is all." He admitted it out loud, hiding his head against the table again as he swore at himself.

"That is called respecting a girl, Sirius; I know it's new for you, but you'll get used to it."

"I should have told someone else," he said, muffled by the table, "Like a squirrel! A squirrel never would have talked back like this to me."

Remus snorted. "I'm sorry, alright? I just enjoy seeing you tortured by all this." His friend joked, laughing as he hit him lightly on the top of his head with a book, "It's just so uncommon."

Shaking his head, he really wished he hadn't said anything. Now that it was out in the open it was really _out_; all it took was someone slipping up or something and she'd know he was a right idiot. _And what if she doesn't want to know? What if she doesn't fancy me back? Why is this bugging me so bloody much?_

_This is why I don't fancy people; it's a major pain in my arse._

"Ugh, do you think she fancies me, Moony?"

"I don't know, Sirius…I'm not really good with this sort of thing. I know she doesn't hate you, if that helps."

Sirius laughed, looking back over at him. "Well that's good, I guess."

"You'll just have to ask her, pull off the plaster and get it over with."

"Wait a minute," a smirk stretched across his face, Remus looking nervous in turn, "You could ask her for me!"

"No way in hell, Sirius – I'm not doing that stupid 'you ask her' bullshit. You're old enough to do this alone and like a _man_."

"Come on, please? Just get me a bit of insight on the matter; ask around a little, just be careful. Fuck, I'm starting to sound like a bird."

Remus snorted. "You sound like a twat, honestly."

"I'll kill you."

"Fine, you know what, I'll do it."

"Really?" Sirius arched his eyebrows, amazed that he actually agreed and jumping up to hug him.

"You owe me…_big_."

"A hundred sheep for a wolfy sacrifice next full moon."

"I don't know why I help you."

"The love man; you do it for the love."


	19. I Fancy Someone New

"And that's how you do the Plumpton Pass," Eddie said, rolling the small red ball out of his sleeve and handing it over to her. Taking out her wand, she transfigured it back into her headband before sliding it into her hair and giving him a bright smile. "Not that anyone has ever been able to repeat it…at least not on purpose."

"Plumpton honestly went to his death claiming that it _wasn't _an accident? What a load of bollocks!" Gemma laughed, grabbing her bag from the chair beside her and putting her books back inside.

It had been their break between classes; Gemma had retreated to the library like usual after Potions to get a head start on homework and relax before her next class. Her sleeping was almost back to normal after the past week, but Sirius had taken her joke seriously and kept drinking from her goblet first just in case. She continuously insisted that he didn't need to, but he hadn't given up on doing it yet so it was becoming natural to just hand over her goblet before her meals and get it over with.

When she had sat down to get some work done for Defense against the Dark Arts during break though, Eddie Bones sat down across from her a few minutes later and gave her a charming smile. They'd studied together a few times since the holiday, usually talking about quidditch because they hadn't gotten to know each other _that _well yet, but she liked having someone to sit with during breaks. The last time they met up, they'd discussed the match in the middle of the corridor as she raged over all the lack of fouling as he matched her anger and they both ended up laughing about it.

They were becoming really good friends.

"If you could actually do it, it's a pretty genius plan. Snitch right up the sleeve…it would make it a hell of a lot easier to catch when you can scoop it up instead of grabbing it." He helped her stack her papers together, handing them over as she shoved them inside a book and then put it in her bag.

"And it's not considered cheating; catching it with your robes? What about your mouth or feet, could you catch it like that?"

"Well, there's nothing in the rules about how you have to catch the snitch – you just have to be the first to catch it. So no, I guess none of that would be considered cheating. I could catch it in my pants wearing a dress if I wanted to." Eddie joked, dropping a playful wink as she tossed a ball of paper at him in return.

"I'd just _love _to see that happen on the pitch."

"Getting _away _from my pants and dresses, I am planning on doing the Plumpton Pass at some point in my illustrious career. It'll be grand and it'll be renamed the Bones Brilliance," Eddie teased, giving a flourishing bow as they stood to leave, "That's my plan at least."

Gemma giggled, rolling her eyes as she hauled her bag up onto her shoulder. "You're going to be a quidditch player then?"

"A _professional _quidditch player, Gemma; yes, it's been my dream since I saw my first broomstick. I've already got a trial set up with the Appleby Arrows after I graduate." She looked over at him, giving an enthusiastic grin as she thought about him playing quidditch forever. It was a surprise, but not a shock, knowing just how made he was for that sort of thing.

Truthfully, she thought he was probably perfect for it; he'd been brilliant in the matches that she'd seen and he seemed like a great team player. Gemma was pretty sure that seekers weren't just coming out of the woodwork either, knowing it was the hardest position to play, so he caught some more luck there. Add in the fact that he'd already secured a trial with a professional quidditch team too, and he seemed to have the ball in his pitch.

"That's really wicked, Eddie; I'll have to come and see you play if you make it," she said kindly, fixing her tie as they walked towards their next classes.

"Yeah? I'd like that," he smiled, pushing his hair back from his eyes; a look that sent most girls swooning, "We could meet up afterwards and discuss everything that went horribly wrong."

Gemma nodded, laughing as he walked her to Transfiguration. "You'll have to buy me dinner then."

"Hey – I'll actually be able to afford it by that point. You know, with my major earnings as the number one seeker in England."

"Oh, that's you, is it? I could have sworn that bloke's name was Frederick Windfall," she acted coy, making Eddie laugh as they stopped outside the classroom and she peered in to see all her mates waiting, "I'll see you later, I guess?"

"Right-o, I'll catch you around I'm sure – we seem to love running into one another," he smiled, reaching out to rub her shoulder gently and then walking around her, "Have a good one, Gemma!"

Waving, she walked into class with a smile still stretched across her face and sat down next to Marlene in a sort of daze. It wasn't as if Gemma _wanted _to fancy a bloke who already had a girlfriend, but she was really starting to and it made her nervous.

_Eddie is nice, we both have things in common, and he always makes me feel like he wants to talk to me, not that he feels like he has to. And wasn't he always the one that sought me out in the library or in the halls? Does that mean he fancies me too?_

_But…Eileen. Tall, gorgeous, amazing Eileen; she's easily one of the prettiest girls in all of Hogwarts and she's __**dating **__him. Not me, I don't even have a right to picture it in my head. And I have nothing on her – not in heights, looks, or anything like that. Sure, maybe I could beat her in an essay writing contest or exams grades, but I really doubt Eddie cares about that. _

_And what about Sirius?_

"Who'd you just come in with, Gems?" Mary asked behind her, leaning across and making her jump slightly, "He was _yummy_."

"Do you want to know because you're curious, or because you're hungry?" Gemma asked, turning around in her chair to see Sirius and Remus looking over at her. She gave them both a small smile, the boys returning it but Sirius looked strained when he did it. _I never know what's going on in that boy's head._

"That, my dear Mary MacDonald, was Mr. Edgar Bones," Marlene answered for her, leaning back in her chair and popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Eddie Bones?" Mary looked confused for a second, "You mean Ravenclaw's precious seeker boy?"

"One in the same," Gemma said, blushing as she pulled out her things and watched McGonagall begin to write things out on the blackboard.

"I thought he was dating Eileen Stewart?" Mary continued on, as if she knew all the couples and rumors going on in Hogwarts. "She'd be able to kick you pretty damn hard with those legs of hers if she catches you two canoodling."

Gemma scoffed, setting down her inkwell a little too hard and splashing it all over her fingers. "I'm _not _canoodling with Eddie, Mary."

"Could've fooled me; you two looked pretty chummy," Mary said, shrugging her shoulders as Gemma glared at her and then looked to Lily for support. Unfortunately, Lily was copying down her notes and not paying a bit of attention so she was left to the wolves alone. "And he's bloody gorgeous, Gems."

"Remember the last time you lot got on me about a boy being really nice? He ended up leading me into a mess and now you are about to do it all over again. Eddie's dating someone, I'm not about to even think about it." Sighing, she mimicked her best mate and started in on her work.

"Let's say he dumps Eileen though, would you date him then?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Mary, please; can we just drop it?"

"Fine, fine…die alone surrounded by cats. Don't blame me."

"Mare, I hate cats; why would they be surrounding me when I die? Dogs maybe, but never cats. Besides, dogs won't eat my dead lonely body when I die," she said, not looking at her mate as she started writing about transfiguring other people as means of defense. _If Mary doesn't watch it, I'll give her a duck face in a minute_. "So win win there, yeah?"

Mary snorted. "Dying alone isn't a win, Gemma."

"Oh fine, I'll make sure to come over to your flat before I drop dead then, happy?" She peered over her shoulder, Mary shaking her head with a laugh and tossing a rubber at her.

"Absolutely thrilled."

* * *

><p>When classes had been let out for the day, Gemma found herself pulling on her heavy coat to go on a nice walk outside. Pulling a hat Lily had knit her last Christmas over her hair, she was quick to grab for her scarf and mittens before high-tailing it out onto the grounds. Thankfully not being stopped by anyone on the way down, she made it out into the snow where the wind wasn't so bad, but it was quick to whip at her stockings and sent her legs shivering a little.<p>

It was nice though, the silence only being interrupted by gusts of wind that were more comforting than anything else. Taking some deep breaths, she walked along the cleared off path and was careful to not slip on any ice as she thought over more of her recent stress: boys. It wasn't like her to be so worried about such a useless topic, but it had been getting to her in a big way lately.

Eddie _was _flirting with her a lot; even a romantically blind girl like Gemma could figure that out. The small touches, the laughing, seeking her out in the middle of the day – it all had to mean _something_. But he was dating someone; a brilliant girl that she had no doubt would kill her if she tried to take Eddie away from her. Though, she didn't want to, she didn't want to have to hurt someone else to get something she wanted. It felt almost selfish to her to even think about, and she hated it.

There was Sirius too, a boy whose intentions were anything but clear to her since the holidays. She supposed they flirted sometimes too, but no more than she might with Remus. It was only when she thought back to looks he'd given her, to times when she'd look into his deep grey eyes and literally felt like she wasn't ever happy unless he was looking at her. All those feelings made her feel like a complete duffer, she knew she was happy without him, that her life didn't revolve around him and she doubted he even noticed when she wasn't around.

_And yet I miss him terribly when he isn't close by. _

"Fuck it all," she swore, kicking a chunk of snow across the path and hearing crows in the distance.

Gemma highly doubted Sirius or Eddie was fancying after her the same way she was with them, and it was hard enough to admit even to herself that she fancied Sirius at all. He wasn't the type of boy she had ever wanted; at least she never thought so. He had just always been so much more experienced in dating and snogging, and someone like her would probably bore him. They were finally mates, finally something that made her happy, and she didn't want to ruin that all by admitting to him that she also wanted to kiss him every time she caught him staring.

_He'd probably laugh and think I was joking anyway. _

Finding a spot on a bench that was mostly clear of snow, Gemma sat and willed back the frustrated tears from spilling over. _Maybe it's better to focus on breaking a relationship up than fancying the impossible. Wasn't being mates with Sirius enough? We get on so well, we play around, he even touches me…but can I survive on that alone? And Eddie, I can't even begin to think of hurting him or Eileen. Both of them, Sirius and Eddie, they deserve better than me. They don't need my baggage…they're happier without me. _

She couldn't believe she was even thinking about two boys this seriously; after what had happened a few years ago and just recently with Mathias, she swore to herself that she'd never trust a boy too easily again. First with being strung along and then humiliated, and then with Mathias thinking of her as a backup, Gemma was starting to feel worthless. To think that anyone could fancy a useless bookworm, a girl that didn't give herself up freely or snogged for fun. Was she really even a prospect in any boys eyes?

Hadn't Sirius said himself that she was useless when it came to that sort of thing?

Rubbing the backs of her mittens along her cheeks to wipe away tears, she suddenly heard snow crunching nearby and looked to see a person walking towards her. "Gemma?" He shouted, James coming into view with his broom across his shoulders and his nose a bright ruby red.

"James? What are you doing out here?"

"I was just seeing to the pitch and if it was good enough for practice. What the hell are _you _doing out here? You'll die in this cold!"

Gemma laughed a little, wiping away the last of her frustrated tears. "I think I can withstand a bit of cold, James."

"Well, come on G, you can come back with me. No talking back about it either, missy," he cut her off by hauling her up by the arm and halfway dragging her back to the castle. "You really shouldn't be out here alone, you know."

"Yes, Dad."

He turned to glare at her. "That second year was attacked yesterday, remember?" James referred back to a Gryffindor boy who'd been hexed badly in the corridor; another muggleborn sent to the Hospital Wing. They were dropping like flies. "You can't just walk off by yourself anymore, G."

"You're getting a wee bit too overprotective, James. I have a wand, a temper, and I'm not really that afraid to use it. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Says the girl who gave me and everyone else a heart attack when she was poisoned two weeks ago."

Gemma winced at his words, arm going slack in his hand as they kept walking. "That was just a slip-up…I can take care of myself. Honestly."

"I know you can, G, but you make people worry when you're off doing whatever it is you're doing and no one can find you. It's one thing to think you're in the library, but what if something bad happened?" James looked hurt almost, like all of this was paining him more than he let on. "It's the same with Lily and Mary, you guys can't just walk around like nothing's going to happen anymore."

"So what are we supposed to do, James? Hide in the tower forever?" She asked angrily, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "You just expect us to hide in the dorm and go to classes and that's all? Do you know how ludicrous that sounds?"

"No, I don't expect that! I just…I think you should just stick with people more often, G. Don't go wandering off alone anymore."

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Just don't worry about me, James, okay? I won't be stupid enough to get myself poisoned again, so I'm sorry you think I can't handle myself on this, but I can. And I will."

Leaving him at the mouth of the Entrance Hall, Gemma jogged upstairs and surpassed dinner for the evening feeling like her appetite had left. Half of her wished a Slytherin would just pop out from behind a tapestry so she could prove to people that she could defend herself just fine. And hadn't McGonagall encouraged her to fight back during this war?

_James has no right in telling me that I can't walk places alone._

Walking into the common room, she sat down on an overstuffed armchair and wished for everything to go back to normal. She wanted to stop caring about boys, to never worry about being attacked in the middle of a corridor in broad daylight, and she wanted most of all to stop thinking about Sirius Black every time she had a minute alone. He was annoying her without even being there anymore and she couldn't take it much longer.

"Okay there, O'Malley?"

_Of course he's here, when is he not just right there when I don't want to see him?_

"Why? Do I not _look _okay?" Gemma snapped, pulling off her hat and tossing it onto the table with her mittens. Looking over at him, he shrugged a little and sat down on the arm of her chair beside her.

"Well, you look between becoming the next Voldemort and killing everyone, and about ready to start crying on me. So no, I'd say you don't look okay." He reached out his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her close as she rested her head against his side with a small groan. "What's wrong, Leprechaun?"

"Is 'everything' too vague for you, or is it enough?"

Sirius laughed, "A bit too vague, yeah."

"It's just…my space keeps being invaded by wankers, I'm starting to really hate _all _men that walk this earth, and I just need time to breathe away from everything; from class, people, just this whole fucking school. I can't even think straight anymore."

"Oh, is that all?" He teased a little, comforting her by rubbing her arm up and down. No matter how much she liked being this close to him, and how happy she was that he was here for her, it was only making it harder when he kept cheering her up.

"It's all _your _fault," she whispered, knowing he hadn't heard her when he didn't come back with a witty, sarcastic remark.

"How about we eat, yeah? Let me cheer you up with some pudding or something," he said, standing up and coming around in front of the chair to offer his hand. "You love pudding, Leprechaun."

Shaking her head, she sighed. "I really don't want to go to the Great Hall right now; I'm not in the mood for that much noise."

"Right, so we just won't go there. Come on, tiny girl – we need to fatten you up."

Rolling her eyes, she took his hand and stood up before following him out of the portrait again. It was a silent walk, Sirius singing songs under his breath every now and again, but otherwise there was no more than a peep between them. It wasn't uncomfortable either, she didn't feel like there was pressure to talk, but she figured he was just trying to give her space after she'd confessed how she'd been feeling.

Coming to the Entrance Hall again, they turned left instead of right and he led her off towards where she thought the Hufflepuff Common room was. Making their way towards a portrait of a bowl of fruit, Sirius reached up to tickle his fingers across the painted pear and Gemma looked at him like he was insane. Surprisingly though, the painting opened wide for them as she followed him again and realized that she'd been following him a lot of places without question anymore.

_I really shouldn't make this a hobby._

"Where have you taken me this time, Sirius?" She asked, looking around as house elves seemed to be working their magic on cleaning large pots and pans. "Are we in the kitchens?"

"Indeed we are, Leprechaun. Now, what are you craving? Something sweet? Salty? What?" Sirius looked really excited for some reason, like showing her this place had been a big secret he'd been dying to share with her; it made her smile.

"I can have anything?"

"Pick absolutely anything in the world! What do you want?"

"Beans on toast."

The look on his face sent her into a fit of giggles; Sirius looked so put off that she came up with something so mundane that he completely ignored her. Shaking his head, he walked over to an elf and listed off some things she couldn't hear. Waiting until he came back with two hot cups of tea, they sat down at a small table and she looked around a bit more. Taking a long sip, she let the perfectly brewed chamomile soothe her as Sirius kept looking at her oddly.

"So then, are you going to tell me why you are beginning to hate blokes? Or is this just some general strike against us?" He cocked an eyebrow, Gemma sighing as she took off her coat and scarf before setting them on the back of her chair. "I mean, I've met quite a few testy birds, but I have yet to give up on the lot of you."

"Yeah, right – you wouldn't be able to function a whole day without us, Sirius."

He barked out a laugh. "True, but still – what's up?"

"Can we just say that boys drive me mad and leave it at that? I don't enjoy being stressed about what you lot are doing or anything like that." Looking behind Sirius, she noticed all the elves cooking up a storm; one stood tall on a stool, flipping something over the fire as she wondered what exactly Sirius had asked them to whip up.

"It sounds to me that you've struck a fancy on someone, Miss O'Malley," Sirius said, not sounding all that too happy about it, but he wore a smile. "Who's the lucky bloke then?"

She didn't dare to look in his eyes, instead staring at the tea in her cup as it swirled around. "I…I don't fancy anyone, Sirius."

"Liar – pretty bad one too."

"Ugh, fine, who do you fancy then, Sirius? Feel like having a heart to heart?" She waited for him to answer, his fingers suddenly very interesting to him as he picked at the skin. Gemma really didn't have any desire to hear who his newest conquest might be, but if he actually wanted to talk about it, well, she _was _his mate. And that's what mates did.

"There might be someone," he admitted, looking over at her almost warily, "but I don't really see it going anywhere."

"Oh? Why? Is she too smart for you or something?" She teased, taking another sip of her tea.

"Ha, yeah…she is. She's a whole lot of things."

Sirius was smirking, a look on his face that told her he was thinking about her right then. It's like he was remembering something she'd done, something that he liked to daydream about when she wasn't around. Gemma hadn't realized it was going to hurt so badly when she realized that he fancied someone new.

"Why haven't you gone and swept her off her feet then? I mean, you are Sirius Black, aren't you? Isn't it impossible for a girl to not fancy you?"

Before he could answer, two house elves bumbled over with big plates of pancakes, hot and steamy with butter melting down the sides. A third elf sat syrup and marmalade on the table between them, all three pairs of their bulbous eyes waiting for something as Sirius patted one on the head. "Thanks, Linny; it looks great."

"Whatever makes Mr. Black happy, Linny will do." The small elf said, turning now to Gemma as she gave him a genuine smile of thanks. "And his friend Miss Leprechaun is welcome here for food whenever she may need it. Just find Linny, Linny likes Mr. Black's friends."

"Oh, Linny, that's not my—"

"Miss Leprechaun is honored, Linny, thanks again." Sirius snorted as she gave him a look, grabbing the syrup before he got the chance and dousing her pancakes in it. Handing it back over, he winked and got back to their conversation. "And yeah, I am Sirius Black, but maybe I'm tired of the old method of things. But, getting away from me, you fancy someone?"

"More like I think I might fancy _two _someone's. I don't ever have this problem, I've only ever fancied one boy in school and Gideon was never something I even thought about seriously. I like them both, honestly, but I highly doubt they feel the same and I don't want to end up in another mess." She knew she sounded defeated, but she didn't care. "What's the point?"

"Hey, messes can be fun, O'Malley."

"Maybe," she looked at him, keeping his eyes on her, "but only if someone is willing to make the mess with me."

It was a short moment where she thought she felt that weird connection with him, but it was gone before she even got the chance to analyze it. Sirius had begun to blabber on about how she should just do whatever made her happy, fuck anyone who didn't fancy her back! The way he spoke made it sound like she should be able to confess to him and he'd happily take her, but she knew he wouldn't. And that he didn't fancy her.

_This is all so pointless._

Giving him a small hug and separating once they'd finished eating, Sirius gave her the speech on being careful on the way back to the tower and she blew it off. Heading up the stairs, she heard a familiar voice ring out and stopped at the corner to peer carefully around it. Mary was standing there, talking to a rather tall and gangly boy, longish shaggy hair that he kept pushing back and Gemma realized suddenly that it was Benjy Fenwick, Mary's tutor. She could see her mate touching his arm, going after him a bit more than she ever had with Reginald, and she sighed.

Trying to get past them without interrupting, she didn't make it very far before Mary was reaching out and grabbing her. "Benjy, you know Gemma, right? Aren't you two both part of the 'Huge Brain' society or something." She teased, Gemma smiling up at the Ravenclaw as he laughed.

"Yeah, we're the captains of the Brain Team."

"Three years running," he joked back, Gemma remembering why she always liked studying with him around exam time. "I better get going though, Mary; I'll see you in class tomorrow, alright?" He had a red tinge in his cheeks, signaling to her just how _badly _he was hoping Mary would agree.

"Yeah, of course; I'll be sitting at the back again."

"Brilliant. Bye!"

"Bye!"

They both watched him leave, his shoulders a little hunched as he went off towards his own common room and Gemma turned around to look at Mary. Her mate just shrugged, looping their arms together as they headed back to the dorm for some much needed girl talk. Though, Gemma wasn't looking forward to it too much knowing she was going to have to admit her feelings to her.

Reaching the dorm, Gemma threw all her things in her wardrobe and started to get undressed for the night. Mary was chatting to Marlene about Fabian as they changed and Gemma was really hoping that maybe she'd just leave her be, but that was a pipe dream. As soon as she'd pulled her old jumper over her head and sat down, Mary and Marlene were sitting at the end of her bed and Lily was beside her in a second.

"So, Eddie Bones then; how are we going to get him to dump that total slag, Eileen?" Marlene smiled brightly, pushing her blonde hair back as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Wait, I thought you _liked _Eileen, Mar," Gemma said tiredly, falling back into her pillows, "and who says I really want Eddie all that much?"

"If you don't, I'm more than happy to take him." Mary teased, slapping her leg.

"What about Reginald and Benjy? Isn't two blokes good enough for you?" Gemma shot back.

"Oh, who cares if I fancy two boys? I don't, that's for sure, and as long as I don't try and shag the both of them at the same time, then I don't really see a fault in it." Mary admitted, as if this were a common occurrence for her. "Besides, as much as I like Reg…I don't really see him all that much. With Benjy, I just…you know, he's there all the time."

"Easy access," Lily joked, Mary high-fiving her across the bed. "Do you fancy Eddie though, Gems? Honestly?"

Rolling her eyes, she took a deep breath and shrugged. "Yes, fine, okay? I fancy him, but I'm not going to try and separate him and Eileen. It's ridiculous and so very _Florence_."

"What if he fancies you too, though? Maybe he doesn't even like Eileen anymore," Mar suggested, rubbing her arm. "I'm pretty sure I could find out for you."

"If he wasn't dating her, and he fancied me back then…sure, yes, maybe. I'd consider dating him."

They all let out a squeal and Gemma found herself laughing at the idiocy of it all. Sirius wasn't someone she'd be able to get, probably ever, but if Eddie did fancy her, she thought she might have a chance. So for now, she was going to try and forget about Sirius Black. She'd ignore that belly flip-flop feeling she got when she saw him. She'd forget the way her skin absolutely _tingled _for hours after he touched her.

And most of all, _I'll forget the way I feel when I'm wrapped in his arms._

* * *

><p>"And then it was like <strong>BAM<strong>!" Sirius shouted, slamming his hands together as she tried not to fall asleep on him the following night. Her head was resting on a pillow in his lap, all of them telling stories and studying in the common room together. Marlene was wrapped up in Fabian, Mary and Remus were sharing a chair, and Lily and James were laughing and playing wizards chess by the fire. Peter had gone off to be with Greta again, so it was just them down in the common room taking up all the space. "You still with me, Leprechaun?"

Sirius nudged her with his hand, Gemma reaching up to slap it away in annoyance. "Yes, yes, BAM, you killed that guy. Whatever, Sirius."

It had been a few days since Marlene had done some detective work, finding out that yes, indeed, Eddie Bones did fancy her – but not as much as he fancied Eileen. That and that he had no immediate plans to dump her either. So Gemma was just waiting, like always, hoping some luck would come her way and a boy with no obstacles or mean spirit would finally fancy her. Sometimes she wondered if she picked right, choosing Gryffindor over Ravenclaw when the hat landed on her head, because she was really lacking in courage.

"I broke his bloody jaw, O'Malley; please try to be a little more excited or outraged or _something_."

"Oh God! How terrible! You are a demon!" She said tiredly, rolling over so her face was practically nuzzling against his stomach as she blushed and closed her eyes.

"You aren't really helping me here, love," he poked her between the ribs until she hit back. "You need to be adding some well timed 'ohs' and 'ahs' to make the story better."

"Oh, you hit that guy with a bludger? Ah, you're so strong and manly, Sirius!"

"That's more like it," Sirius said, Gemma opening an eye to see him smirking down at her and she closed her eyes again with a smile.

"Fishing for compliments now, Padfoot?" Remus asked, yawning as he stretched and stood up. "That's pretty sad mate – might even say pathetic."

"Oh come on, Moony, I just coaxed the truth out of her. You were completely amazed by me deep down, weren't you O'Malley? Tell him."

"Indeed I was, Remus; I love Sirius, didn't you know? He's so amazing and I would just _die _without him." She joked, everyone laughing as Sirius began to bounce his legs and jostle her until she sat up. "Hey, I was comfortable there."

"My legs are reserved for girls who don't mock and wound me with their words." Sirius pinched her again, making her slap him on the chest back.

"You two should just go up and shag already; it's sickening watching you two flirt." James teased them, Gemma's cheeks instantly aflame as she and Sirius separated as far apart as they could on the sofa.

"Stuff it Prongs, you bugger," Sirius spat, throwing a pillow across the room and almost pelting a fourth year before it slammed into James.

"Ah, come on, don't let me stop your burning love for one another; it's intense and ever so fiery!" James kept on teasing, Gemma letting out a long sigh and standing up.

With a quick smack to the back of James' head, she left them all behind downstairs and walked back up to the dorm. Heading straight into the bathroom, she pulled off her uniform and stood in front of the mirror trying to get a hold of herself after what James had said.

She knew he was just messing around, he was always the one to be all talk and jokes, but was she becoming that obvious? She couldn't help flirting though, Sirius kept making it so easy to fancy him and it just felt natural to do. His charm, humor, and the fact that he was fit – it was all driving her mad because she was waiting for one boy and trying not to like this one.

_Maybe I should have just picked someone new._

"Gems?" Mary walked into the bathroom a few minutes later, looking at Gemma as she hopped up on the sink to sit in her pants and bra. "Is something wrong? You looked a bit mad back there."

"Oh yeah, everything's _fine_. I just happen to fancy Eddie Bones who is too enamored with his _girlfriend_, and then there's Sirius…I just, ugh, Mary; I fancy Sirius! I FANCY SIRIUS. What is wrong with me?"

_There, I said it; I fancy Sirius. _

She knew Mary would always be the easiest to tell; Lily would run off the second she knew to tell him, and Marlene would begin scheming to get them together as she'd done with Lily and James months back. Though, Mary was like Lily and Marlene spliced together with just a bit of added tact thrown into the mix.

She was Gemma's only hope.

"You…you fancy Sirius? You mean Sirius Black, right?" She asked in a whisper, as if the air had just been knocked out of her.

"No, Sirius McCarthy – _yes_, Sirius Black; do we even know any other Sirius'?" She looked at her friend and just shook her yeah. "But yes, the annoying one with the long black hair, smokes like a chimney, piercing in his left ear; Sirius Black, aka Padfoot, aka Bane of my Existence."

"Oh, right, that Sirius."

"Stuff it Mare," she laughed a little, slowly unbraiding her hair. "It's irritating enough that I fancy him, I don't need you acting like I'm attracted to the plague or something."

"Can you technically find a disease attractive?"

"I've always been a bit partial to pneumonia, but don't tell anyone, alright? Fancying two blokes is enough of a problem."

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in Florence's eyes. But seriously?" Mary walked over, climbing on the sink next to her. "You and Black? You fancy each other…"

"No, Mare, _I _fancy Sirius – he doesn't fancy me. I highly doubt this is anywhere near mutual."

"But you two are always messing around." She said, shrugging like it was obvious.

"What, mates can't mess around now? You and Remus mess about," she suggested, trying to point out obvious things, "Sirius and I are just a bit closer than that."

"I suppose you're right, but you're not for certain that he _doesn't _fancy you, Gems. He could, you know."

"I know that I'm not his type, so it's very plausible that he doesn't. You know, _at all_." Hopping off the sink, Mary grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her towards the floor length mirror behind her.

"What bloke in his right mind wouldn't want to shag you?" Gemma blushed as Mary smiled behind her, trying not to look at herself knowing well enough how she looked.

Petite frame, freckly limbs, small curves; nothing about her said that she was Sirius' type. Or Eddie's for that matter, even if he did fancy her. They both seemed to like taller girls, thin statuesque beauties that made Gemma pale in comparison tenfold. It wasn't that she thought she was ugly, she knew she had some nice features, but that didn't mean it wasn't true. She was short, she was plain, she just wasn't sure she was their type, but it didn't mean she wasn't either.

_Maybe I am?_

She didn't feel like getting her hopes up again, pushing them even higher than she already had them. She'd keep being a pessimist, a nice surprise couldn't hurt if suddenly she was wrong about something, and that would give a nice spark to her life that she'd been lacking lately.

She was just going to let it run its course.

She was going to let it play day by day.

"Mary," she sighed, turning back to her friend, "I need to get laid."


	20. Close to Almost

"And that will be all for the day! Don't forget to write those essays!" Professor Lightfoot's voice boomed throughout the classroom, everyone's wands dropping to their sides as they all began trying to catch their breath. The room was half in shambles by the end; a few skeletons and jars had been blown to pieces and Lightfoot's desk laid in a pile of matchsticks on the platform. Nothing that couldn't be fixed quickly enough, but it still looked as if the war had just come through.

_The wonders of magic. _

Sirius wiped at his forehead with his sleeve, the dueling having been more intense than it had the past years. He was sure Lightfoot was just trying to prepare them better for the upcoming holidays and eventual summer when they didn't have the protection of the school walls and were thrust back into the wizarding world, but it all seemed a bit overkill. Looking across the room, he saw O'Malley laughing as she helped MacDonald to get her legs to stop shaking and he tried to bite down his constant worry about her when she was somewhere he couldn't be.

She wouldn't even be legal until halfway through the summer holiday, and all he could think about was all that time unprotected by her only means of defense. The Death Eaters were attacking more and more families by the week, making him fear that he'd go all summer worrying about seeing his face in the Prophet with the headline reading '_Another Muggleborn Murdered?' _

_How am I supposed to handle this? It's going to driving me mad!_

"Am I bleeding?" James asked, pulling his attention away from O'Malley and thankfully back to him. "I definitely feel like I'm bleeding."

Searching his mate's face for injury, he noticed a small trickle of blood sliding down his forehead from a gash beneath his hairline. "What in bloody hell were you and Wilkes doing? We were only practicing defensive spells against first year hexes – did you fall on your face?"

"No, Wilkes just got a bit bored of the Jelly-legs Jinx I guess." Sirius shook his head, handing a handkerchief over. James shrugged a little and wiped the blood off as the class went back to their desks to collect their things.

Putting the strap of his bag over his head, he got it secure at his hip and then started the trek back to the common room. James was dawdling on about his date the following day with Aubrey as was Peter with Catchlove, and Sirius felt like banging his head into the wall a few times in return. He had tried to forget that Valentine's Day was the next day about a hundred times, the Hogsmeade trip was sure to be full of happy blushing couples snogging all over the bloody place, and he _hated_ the lovey dovey holiday.

Of course, Sirius had gotten his fair share of date offers himself, but he hadn't been all that surprised. It was practically the same girls year after year and he was always quick to give a charming smile and a 'no'. Even if he actually cared to spend any time with the girls, he definitely wouldn't do it on a day like Valentine's. Stupid holidays like that only led girls to assume blokes were getting serious and were happy with grand romantic gestures, and Sirius never would be.

_Valentine's Day is the most unholy holiday of all time. _

"I think I'm just going to stay back tomorrow, hide away from all you horny teenagers and your snogging," Sirius said, collapsing on his bed once they got up to the dorm. "I honestly can't take all that pink and red anyway; it burns my eyes."

"Such a spoil sport; don't you want to be shot by Cupid's arrow?" James joked, waggling his eyebrows and pulling off his tie as Sirius just yawned and rolled his eyes.

"About as much as I want to make out with Snivellus, yeah."

"So that means a whole lot then?" Remus laughed, Sirius proceeding to fake vomit over the side of his bed before shooting him a look. "Though, I'm with you on this one Padfoot; I have no intention of getting caught up in that ridiculous holiday alone. Especially because it would mean being stuck with _you_."

"Aw, and I was about to ask you to be my Valentine, Moony, but now…I can't," he bit his fist, pretending to cry until Remus tossed a pair of rolled up socks at him.

"You both are going to miss out on that special cinnamon stuff they always have at the Three Broomsticks," Peter mulled, trying to get his jumper over his head but it kept getting stuck. The three of them just stared at him until it popped off, his hair resembling a demolished haystack atop his head.

"Right, that cinnamon _stuff_; makes it sound irresistible, Pete," Sirius laughed, "but you're right. That stuff is bloody amazing – you wanna head down tonight, Moony? We can get a taste of it before the crowd hits.

"Sure, I guess – why not?" His mate shrugged, walking towards the door to go down to the common room to read before dinner. "I'll have to make sure I don't have duties tonight, but it should be fine."

"Good, do that. I'm not going and drinking alone…that's just fucking depressing, that is."

Grabbing some of his things and walking to the bathroom, Sirius pulled off his clothes and turned on the shower to wait until it got hot. Turning around and looking at his back over his shoulder, he inspected the long scar that ran from the center of his spine up towards his left armpit in the mirror. It was starting to become very pale, barely noticeable anymore, but sometimes when he thought about it, it still hurt.

He still didn't know where Regulus had learned that spell, but he always thought it seemed very similar to something Snivellus had used on James before. His parents had been all too happy with their precious child hurting the less obedient one, and Sirius now had something that would remind him how _unwanted _he'd been his whole life.

Forgetting it and climbing into the shower, he let the water pour over him as he relaxed after the long week. NEWTs courses were becoming to be quite the hassle this year and he wished he could just take the exam and get it over with. Sadly though, there'd be a whole more year of exhausting classes before he could go out into the real world and do –

_Wait, what am I going to do?_

He knew he'd at least have money to get out of his house, though thinking about that meant that Alphard would be dead and he'd rather have to live his life in Grimmauld Place than have his uncle buried. _Will I have to get a job? What would I even be good at? I'm smart, I guess, but what wouldn't bore me to the point of being good enough to do it? Nothing in the bloody Ministry, that's for sure; I can't stand that stuffy and suppressive place anymore than I can stand home. I guess it'll just depend on what my mates do._

_I'll follow them anywhere. _

Getting out of the shower once he was clean, he threw on some black trousers, a t-shirt, and a jumper. Going back into his room, he saw Remus putting his tie back on and pinning his Prefect badge on his sweater vest. "Oh fuck, you have duties, don't you? I was actually looking forward to some booze tonight, too."

"Don't worry Sirius; I set you up with a drinking buddy," Remus grinned, grabbing his robe and heading towards the door again, "You'll be fine and I'm sure you'll have loads of fun."

"Should I be preparing to get ready and kick the shit out of you later for this? And who are you about to give our secret to, anyway?"

"They'll keep it a secret, I promise, besides…it's just _one _passageway Sirius. Anyway, you'll be okay and just man up!" Remus smiled goofily as he opened the door. "They'll be meeting you outside of the portrait in twenty minutes."

"What, no dinner? Now you won't even let me _eat_?"

"I figured you could have dinner there, they have better food after all." Remus left then to join everyone else on the way down to the Great hall and Sirius just stood around wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

Figuring it'd be Longbottom or Prewett, Sirius bypassed cologne and everything that was too much of a hassle. Running a hand through his still slightly damp hair, he dried it quick with his wand and then grabbed his coat. Going downstairs to wait outside the portrait, he began to wonder if he was suddenly being set up with someone _not _in Gryffindor. If he had to meet them in the hall, he was peeved thinking that Remus had set him up with some girl in another house.

_I am not in the mood for a date. Besides, who the hell did Remus deem good enough to find out about the passageway, anyhow?_

"Well don't look _too _excited, Sirius; I might have to run back to my dorm and write in my diary about how much you've hurt my feelings."

Turning back towards the portrait to find it open, he bit back a whole ton of reactions that tried to bubble up to the surface. One wanted him to go and find Remus and punch him in the nose. Another wanted him to find Remus and hug him to death. The other wanted to find whoever had forced O'Malley into the dress she was wearing and give them some money or something. Maybe his eternal gratitude; he didn't really care anymore.

"What are you wearing?"

O'Malley flushed, looking down at the golden and black dress as she played with the hem of her skirt a little. The top layer was covered in golden flowers but the petals and the material was sheer, letting him peek at the tightly fit dress beneath it that hugged her body snuggly and made his eyes awkwardly glued to the line of her hips and the bit of cleavage she was sporting.

"Mary seems to think I'm her Barbie or something; should I go change? I probably look ridiculous," she blushed deeper, pushing a tendril of hair back behind her ear where it had escaped from her bun

"Wait!" He stopped her, dropping his outreached hand before she looked back so he didn't come off _too _desperate, "You look…you look great, Leprechaun." Her big blue eyes looked up at him, the blush now spreading along the slope of her neck and along her collarbone as he grinned. "Besides, if we don't get down there soon enough, Rosemerta will shut down the dinner menu and I will starve forever on terrible pub food, alright?"

"Well, I guess we can't have that," she said, laughing as she walked towards him and then alongside him as they made their way to the passageway. "So, how exactly are we getting to the Three Broomsticks? Remus just said that you wanted to get there before the dreaded Valentine's Day crowd, which I totally agree with by the way. Those bloody couples drive me up the all."

Sirius snorted, walking with his hands deep in his pockets as she pulled on her blue peacoat. "Exactly my sentiment, O'Malley. So then, did you get all dolled up for little ol' me? I guess I should be honored or something."

"As I said," she blushed again, "Mary made me do this; she said I should stop dressing like a small boy or something. Though, I've heard that complaint from my mum, Nana, Lily, Marlene, and just about any girl who actually puts in some kind of effort to be girly."

"You make a cute boy."

O'Malley laughed, pushing him to the side as she buttoned up her coat and they continued walking. "I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to take that statement. Is it an insult, or a compliment?"

"You make a cuter girl, if that helps," he winked, Gemma scoffing as they came to the statue and stopped. "Now, Leprechaun, you can pass this on to _no one, _you hear me? Not Evans or MacDonald or even your mum; you got it?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Black, sir."

Chuckling as she saluted, he opened the passageway and took her hand in his to lead her down into the tunnel as it sealed shut behind them and left them in complete darkness. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he felt her hand tighten on his and a smile stretched wide across his face for a moment before he muttered _Lumos_. She never let go though, not even when they'd been walking for a while, not that Sirius minded all that much but he was surprised to find her so jittery in the dark.

Coming up to the door in the floor of Honeydukes, they separated as he climbed up the ladder and then peeked around to make sure the coast was clear. Turning back and motioning for her to follow, they made it up and into the store unnoticed before hightailing it out into the snowy village without any problems. O'Malley began to laugh once they were safely outside, as if the whole thing they just did was ridiculous to her.

"Have you finally cracked, O'Malley?" He joked, smiling at the few people they passed on the road.

"Not, it's just…I've _never _snuck around like this before. It's a lot of fun, actually," she smiled, her face bright as they walked into the Three Broomsticks. "I feel like James Bond sneaking through secret passageways and stores and whatever."

"Who's James Bond?" He raised an eyebrow in question, taking her coat from her once she got it off and hung it alongside his on the hooks.

"He's a British spy; he's not real, mind you, he's just in books and films in the muggle world. You'd probably like it thought….maybe too much, even. He's all about women and shooting people and looking fantastic while doing it."

About to comment, he was interrupted by Rosermerta waving and leaning across the bar as they stopped to order. "Well hello, Sirius; finally bringing a lady on one your little jailbreaks, are you? She must be a special one."

She winked at them both, O'Malley turning a gorgeous cherry color as he laughed and shook his head. "We're just mates, but thanks for making this awkward. Could we get two of the usual? And some of that cinnamon stuff as well."

"Oh, now I see why you snuck out; can't stay away from Brixella's Spice Heart, can you? Go and take a seat, you two – I'll bring it all over when it's ready," she said, smiling jovially and waving them off.

O'Malley wobbled just slightly on her black heels, both of them making their way over to a table by the window as Sirius tried not to laugh at her. She reminded him of a baby deer taking its first steps; awkward, a bit wonky, but always finding her footing in the end. Sitting down across from her, she was staring out the window at passerby's and he got to just look at her for a few minutes.

_Remus knew exactly what he was doing sending O'Malley with me…I'm going to hit him good tonight._

"So, no hot date for Valentine's then? I figured you would have made plans with one of those blokes you've been so stressed over. No go?" He asked, eying her reaction as she laughed a bit and then brought her attention back around to him.

"If I did, do you think I would have snuck out with you tonight and wasted this dress?" She teased, crossing her legs under the table and causing his breath to catch for a moment when her foot brushed his leg. "But no, I think one has plans and the other…well, I'm not so sure this is really his kind of thing. What about you, though; testing your wine and dine skills on me first?"

"No, I just hate Valentine's Day…simple as that, really. If you can shorten a holiday to an STD, it should obviously be stopped."

O'Malley laughed, nodding her head in agreement as she played with a bracelet on her wrist. "Oh yes, we do all hate VD, don't we?"

"See? Bloody disgusting."

A few minutes later, Rosemerta brought over their drinks and two piping hot Sheppard's pies. O'Malley looked at him oddly before digging happily into her meal and enjoying herself. Taking a big bite of it himself, he started to relax a little and just pretended that Remus hadn't set him up on a date that O'Malley knew nothing about. It was just a friendly dinner, and that was how it was going to stay.

"I can't believe you like Sheppard's pie; it's just so very _normal _of you," she teased, taking a long drink of her Spiced Heart. "Especially considering that you refused to let me have beans on toast that night. I just wouldn't ever imagine you eating such peasant food, Sir Black."

Sirius snorted. "Well yes, it's true, we didn't have many of these in the Black Kingdom castle, but come on – it's like everything you'd ever want on your plate all mixed up in a bowl. It's bloody amazing and not to mention convenient." He winked, taking another big spoonful before he finished and pushed his dish to the side.

"You're utterly ridiculous, you know that?" She bit her lip, Sirius smirking happily as he nodded.

"I know it very well, love."

Nodding with another pretty blush, she pushed her bowl beside his. "I'm glad to know you're aware of it then. So, are you ready for the big match next weekend? We're pretty much tied up with Ravenclaw for points, aren't we?"

Sighing, he knocked back his drink. "Yeah, fucking Eagles and their seeker; Bones is the _only _reason they're even close to us."

"Well, he is a pretty brilliant seeker, isn't he?" He watched as she beamed at him, something uncomfortable flipping in his stomach. "He told me that he's got a tryout with the Appleby Arrows already, can you believe that?"

"Bones has always been an overachiever, that's for sure," Sirius said, scowling and swirling the remnants of the red liquid around his goblet.

"Have you ever thought about it, Sirius? Becoming a professional and trying out for some teams."

He looked back at her, curious to why she'd even bring it up, but he simply shrugged. "It might've crossed my mind once or twice when I was younger, but I don't know. I'm not exactly the best beater in the world or anything."

"Don't sell yourself short, Sirius; you're really ace at it. Much better than anyone else that I've seen, that's for sure. You really have a way with the bat, you know? I bet you could be a Wasp one of these days if you really wanted to."

They just stared at one another, Sirius in a bit of shock after she'd sung her praises for him. _Does she really think that, or is she just patronizing me? Maybe she realized I was being a jealous prick when she got excited for Bones and tried to fix it. Though, if I know anything about O'Malley, it's that she has never made shit up to make me feel better. She's always told the truth. _

Her faith in him made him horribly uncomfortable.

"Trying to sleep with me, O'Malley?" He smirked, making a quick diversion away from the topic before he said something dumb. "You sound pretty keen to just toss your knickers at me."

Her face dropped, spluttering for a moment and about to take whatever was left in her goblet and throw it over his head before Madam Rosemerta interrupted. "You two lovebirds need to hightail it out of here; two of your professor's just walked in and I bet they wouldn't be all too keen on finding you here."

Sirius leaned back in his chair to look around her, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout both sitting down at the bar laughing happily, completely unaware that two students were only feet away from them. O'Malley turned pale white as if she'd see a ghost as Sirius quickly gave Rosemerta money to cover the bill and then grabbed O'Malley's hand and hauled her into the small hallway that led to the loo.

"We're done for…I'm going to get expelled," O'Malley said worriedly, Sirius pushing her gently against the wall as people walked past. "Might as well kiss my future goodbye."

"Wow, you just love to overreact, don't you, Leprechaun? We can get out of this easily enough, okay? Don't lose all your faith in me that quickly."

Checking back towards the bar once more, he turned back and looked down to see her staring back up at him. His face was so close to hers, he could see every tiny freckle on her nose and cheeks as she blinked slowly. Sirius squeezed her upper arms slightly, as if pinning her there as her lips fell open and his face moved closer involuntarily. When girls looked like that, it usually meant that they wanted to snog him. So if O'Malley wanted him half as bad as he wanted her, he wasn't about to hold back.

Just as their noses touched and her hands came up to rest on his chest, a loud _bang_ rang out in the pub followed by hundreds of apologies. He knew Rosemerta had just set them up with a distraction to escape so he cursed under his breath and took O'Malley's hand to drag her quickly through the hectic crowd and past their professors without even a glance their way.

After grabbing their coats, they made it back into the snow and he helped her button back up before they began to walk back in silence. O'Malley stopped to buy some candy when they go back to Honeydukes; Peppermint Imps, Ice Mice, and Evans' favorite treacle fudge. As soon as the shop owner had disappeared again, they escaped back into the tunnel and left the village behind.

The dark didn't help anything, it only made it harder to ignore what had happened only minutes before in the Three Broomsticks. Sirius could have sworn she had been moving towards him too, her blue eyes had seemed wide with excitement and not anything that told him to stop. _But what if I read it wrong? Maybe she but her hands on my chest to push me away? I did just insult her…fuck, I always screw shit up. Fuck, fuck –_

"Fuck," he said aloud by mistake this time, O'Malley stopping in front of him and turning back with her wand lit.

"Are you okay? Did you bang your head or something?" She moved towards him, Sirius ignoring her worried look and walking ahead.

"Just stubbed my toe, is all – nothing for you to get your knickers in a twist about. March onward and all that good stuff," he mumbled, reaching out to slam the wall once with his fist before biting back a groan as the skin broke across his knuckles.

"Are you having a fight with the wall? Should I be rooting for your side or his?" O'Malley teased, though her voice sounded weird in the dark, "I certainly don't want to interrupt but I'm not so sure you'll win, Sirius."

He laughed under his breath, turning back to smile at her. "That wall was saying terrible things about my mother. Though, I tend to agree with him, he was also saying rather crude things about you."

"Oh, is that so?" She turned towards the wall, cocking an eyebrow. "I will have you know, Mr. Wall, my tits are completely real."

Sirius barked out a loud laugh, O'Malley joining him as they stood there in the dark, cold tunnel and slowly moving past the awkward moment from before. With anyone else, Sirius was sure it would have taken ages to laugh something like that off, but with O'Malley it was easy to just go back to normal. As he thought about it though, he worried maybe she hadn't seen it the way he had, maybe she just thought he was leaning in so someone could pass by them.

_That must've been it; such an idiot, Sirius._

"It's what I told him, honestly. I mean, your tits would be a _lot _bigger if they were magically enhanced."

"Thanks Sirius, go on and call me flat as a pancake. My self esteem is just _skyrocketing _now," she said, giving a half smile and her blue eyes bright in the light of their wands.

"Eh, I bet they feel nice. That's all that matters."

She snorted. "And I'd bet you sit up all night thinking about them too, you pervert."

He laughed, poking her in the stomach as she glared. "Come on, Leprechaun; I bet you think about me naked _all _the time."

"Oh yes, constantly. It always brings me _much _amusement." O'Malley grinned, running past him before he got the chance to retort.

Laughing and jogging after her, Sirius caught up with her just at the stairs and grabbed her arm to wheel her back towards him when their hands slammed together. Both wands fell to the floor beneath them, extinguishing all the light they had. They stood there for a moment; the feeling of being so close to her was even more intense than when he could see her. The heat from her body, reaching out and touching his as he reached out to grab her hips; he bit back a groan when she gasped from the sudden contact, her hands falling to his arm as he got a hold of himself.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, still holding her close.

"_Lumos_,_" _she responded, the tip of her wand relighting on the ground and illuminating their feet. "We're wizards, remember?"

Sirius chuckled, letting go of her to bend and grab both wands before repeating the spell himself. "Guess it slipped my mind."

"Really? Do you often find yourself forgetting that you're a pureblood wizard and wondering what all this magic talk is about?" O'Malley joked, both of them climbing up and out of the tunnel successfully without being caught.

"All the time, if you can believe it; it's bizarre, isn't it?"

"Very."

Making it back to the tower, he wished her a goodnight when she said she wanted to spend the rest of the night studying and then went back to his dorm. Slamming the door behind him, he threw his coat onto his bed and then kicked his trunk as hard as he possibly could. Peter, James, and Remus all sat staring at him as if waiting for him to scream or something, but Sirius just sat down on the floor and took off his boots.

"I'm wagering a guess that you didn't get laid, or you _did_, and you mucked it all up," James said carefully, as if he was going to attack him or something.

"Closer to the latter there, mate; I had two perfect snogging opportunities and didn't take a single one of them. I think I'm turning into Moony – I can feel my virginity coming back along with the spots and my voice cracking."

Remus glared at him. "I only wish I had a sword to run you through with right now."

Sirius sighed, nodding. "Me too mate, me too."

"So what, you fucked up – it's not the end of the world, right? Who'd you even go with?" Sirius looked at James as if he'd grown two heads and then at Remus who shrugged. _So he hasn't told James about me fancying O'Malley…I guess I owe him a chocolate bar or something. _

"It was just a Hufflepuff."

"See? No harm, no foul. It's not as if you actually fancied her or anything," James said, laughing and knowing the pain all too well after Evans continuously turned him down. It was pain Sirius was really getting sick of feeling.

"Yeah, right…thank Merlin for that, yeah?"

_I definitely fucked up._

* * *

><p>Sitting down in the common room the next day while most of the students were at Hogsmeade, Sirius was working on homework alone. Remus had run to the library for a book they needed and O'Malley had come down with a cold according to MacDonald. Scribbling on his parchment and catching himself drawing clovers a few times in the margin, he tried to stop thinking about the Irish lass up in her room when someone sat down next to him.<p>

"You screwed up, didn't you?" Evans smiled, setting her book down next to his.

"What? I don't even know what you're talking about." Sirius yawned, throwing his quill down on the table and leaning back into the sofa.

"Gemma came back last night and I heard nothing about you professing your feelings for her or snogging her so I'm assuming you failed…big time."

He looked over at her, glaring. "I hadn't realized we were so chummy that you could come and remind me of my failures, Evans. I usually just leave that to the boys."

"Well, if it'd help for you to pretend I'm Potter, go for it. But come on, Sirius; you fancy her, you went to dinner with her the night before _Valentine's Day_. If that wasn't the opportune time then I don't know when it is." She sighed, grabbing a band from her wrist to pull her ginger hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, yeah, I failed horribly and will be eternally ashamed of myself. Can you stop rubbing it in now? Salt in my wounds never feels good and I'd enjoy wallowing in peace." Moving to grab a different book, she stopped him and he sighed.

"You'll just have to try again; I'll help!"

Shaking his head, he reached around her for the book and then opened it up in his lap. "Nope, I gave it my best shot, Evans – it's not going to happen again."

"Oh you arse! You didn't even try at all; you can't just almost snog her and give up!"

"Wait a minute," he looked up at her, "O'Malley said I tried to snog her?"

"Well, no…not in so many _words_…" she trailed off, biting her thumbnail nervously into her mouth.

"What did she say, Evans? Tell me."

Her shoulders dropped as she visibly gave in; thankfully it was a lot sooner than he expected. "She just said something about having a 'moment' or whatever. God only knows what she meant though."

"Does she fancy me? Has she said anything like that?"

"You realize you sound like a desperate girl right now, don't you?"

"Yes, Evans, I realize how much of a twat I sound like right now. Can we just ignore it?" He groaned, sinking down and slouching. "You can't actually expect that I _enjoy _sounding like this."

"No, I suppose you probably don't. It must really hurt that lady killer persona you have."

Sirius snorted, Evans giggling next to him. "Oh yeah, I'm such a lady killer. Beware."

"Stuff it. And anyway, Gemma hasn't mentioned anything about fancying you…but that doesn't mean she doesn't!"

"Its fine, I figured," he shrugged it off like it was no big deal, "What about anyone else?"

"Well Mary doesn't fancy you either as far as I know—"

"No, you loon – does O'Malley fancy anyone else?" He laughed, Lily reddening in her cheeks as she looked away.

"Yeah…she does, but nothing serious. I mean, he's off the market and I'm pretty sure she's going to give up on him any day now."

"I feel touched that you're trying to spare my feelings, Evans, but it's not going to kill me if she fancies someone else. If she's happy, I'm happy; there's a few birds I fancy as well." He lied, getting back to his work and ignoring the look she was giving him.

"Really?" She didn't sound convinced.

"Mmhmm, already have a snog lined up for tomorrow and everything. You know me; have to keep a good schedule."

Evans stood up a minute later, looking down at him when he looked up. "I'm not James or Remus, you know…you don't have to act like you're some big tough guy around me. You can feel like shit about a girl not fancying you, you know – it's totally okay."

"Thanks Evans, but I really don't care that much."

"Right, of course not. Well, I'll see you later, Black."

"I don't!"

Waving over her shoulder saying she got the message, he watched her leave and groaned when she was out of ear shot. He _knew _she fancied someone else, she'd said she fancied at least two blokes. So that meant two blokes that weren't him, two blokes he was going to have to find and beat the shit out of.

_At least it would make me feel better if nothing else. _

Though, with not just telling O'Malley that he wanted to snog her face off, Sirius realized it was all his fault. The worse she could do was tell him no, she didn't want to return the snogging favor and that she wished he'd go die. _I could take that, right? Rejection is part of my life; I'd live another day and for another snog. _

_She's not that special._

And yet that annoying little voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Remus was going, _Grow a pair and just do it, you dick._

Once his mate made it back from the library and he got a good dent done in his homework pile, he started feeling weird that it wasn't being done the night before it was due. Taking a break after a while, he announced he was hungry and Remus gave him a list of things he wanted from the kitchens. Walking out while scratching his neck, he was about to close the portrait hole behind him when O'Malley came running up.

"You going to get something to eat?" She asked, her voice scratchy and her nose a bright, sore red color. "Lily's been trying to force feed me disgusting soup all day and I'm dying for something that tastes like real food."

"Yeah, I'm heading down now. Come along then, Little Miss Sickly." Sirius smiled, shoving his hands down in his pockets as they began to walk. Peeking at her, he watched as she pulled her cardigan around herself tightly, sniffling and pushing her tangled hair out of her eyes. "Well, you look absolutely gorgeous, as always."

O'Malley glared. "If I had any energy to hit you right now, I would. This is all your bloody fault anyway."

"Really? How do you figure that?"

She coughed, groaning a little as they walked down the stairs. "Dragging me down into that cold, dank tunnel and feeding me peasant food…you are the reason I feel like this." Sirius laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Breathe on me then, Leprechaun; punish me for my wrongdoings of showing you a good time." He came in close to her face, the moment barely there but he still had the strong urge to kiss her until she patted his cheek and laughed.

"Don't tempt me, Sirius. Though, you're right, I did have a good time. You had fun too, right? I wasn't too terrible of a date?" She wrapped her arm around him in return, both of them heading down the corridor towards the portrait in front of the kitchens.

"Yeah, it was a good time. I'll have to sneak you out more often when I get bored of the boys." He squeezed her shoulders once, letting go of her so he could tickle the pear.

Walking inside with her, she went straight over to Linny and asked for beans on toast and a big, hot cup of tea. Listing off the things Remus had asked for and what he wanted too, the elves were quick to wrap it all up for them to take back. O'Malley stole a piece of cake on the way out, offering him some as he took a big bite before she finished it off.

"Those elves know how to bake," she muttered, licking frosting from her lips as he nodded in full agreement.

"Every birthday or holiday cake I've ever had was made by a house elf." Sirius admitted, remembering when his family had a house elf that he actually loved. She'd always sneak him a cake up to his room late at night, both of them sharing it before she'd pop back down into the kitchen to make sure no one noticed she was gone. "It was always perfect."

"Your mum has never baked for you? Not even once?"

He laughed. "My mum is not the domestic type, believe you me. If she's in the kitchen then she's probably brewing up a fresh batch of poison. I'd prefer if she never sat anywhere near my food, thanks much."

"Well, doesn't your mum sound charming?" O'Malley joked, licking her fingers clean.

"You have no idea, Leprechaun."

"Well, if it helps any, my mum's cooking tastes close to poison. Doesn't make things very enjoyable." O'Malley laughed, Sirius shaking his head. "Seriously, it's horrible. I always cook when I'm home and I'm not really sure how my dad can survive without me around. When we lived in Ireland, my nana was always over to cook. Potatoes, roast beef, big cakes – the most delicious food you'll ever eat. I swear, she has magic in her fingers too. It wasn't even until I moved to England that I realized there was such a thing as terrible food."

"Nana sounds like a brilliant woman."

O'Malley smiled, pride apparent on her face. "She really is."

Smiling back, they reached the portrait again as O'Malley carefully got up on her tip toes and gave him a hug. He returned it happily, wrapping his arms tightly around her and taking a deep breath as he breathed in her familiar peppermint scent. Pulling back from each other, she gave him another smile before turning around to sneeze and laughing as she gave the password.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sirius." She winked, punching him lightly in the arm before leaving him to go back to her dorm.

Staring after her, he smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Happy Valentine's Day, Gemma."


	21. Such a Florence

"Oh Mare, I thought Sirius was going to kiss me, I swear on my life! Our noses touched for God's sake – _that's _how close he was. And he was…oh he was squeezing my arms so tightly and his lips were so bloody close and then he just…he just _stopped_; what the fuck?"

Gemma was pacing in her dorm, her mind racing and finally able to express her real feelings over her night out with Sirius three days later. Every time she had tried to get Mary alone, someone always seemed to pop up and ruin their privacy. It wouldn't be so bad if that person wasn't always Marlene; Gemma just feared that she'd find out and come up with a plan that involved a broom cupboard and a hex that trapped them inside until they shagged.

_I wouldn't put it past her; she's a bloody evil mastermind._

"Are you sure—"

"Oh come _on_; I may be a virgin, Mary MacDonald, but I know when a bloke is about to kiss me. I swear on John Lennon's head that he was going to kiss me, alright? But then he just…" Gemma flopped on her bed, dejected and exhausted.

"He didn't, right, I got that part loud and clear, Gems. Did you _want _him to kiss you though?"

Gemma looked over at her like she was a mad woman. "No, I just wanted him to offer a nice game of cricket over the bloody weekend; _yes_, I wanted him to kiss me." Standing back up, she walked over to Mary's bed and sat down next to her. "I mean, snogging a bloke near the loo for the first time isn't all that romantic or anything, but it's better than nothing."

"Don't you still fancy Eddie Bones, though? At least a little?" Mary had grabbed a brush and began to run it through Gemma's hair to try and relax her from all the unnecessary stress she was loading onto herself.

"Well, yes, I suppose I do…very much. Eddie's got Eileen though," she sighed, shoulders drooping, "And Sirius has any girl in the school he wants. I bet he was just bored and thought I wouldn't be horrible, didn't he?"

"I don't think—"

"That _has _to be it; Sirius was bored and figured snogging me would at least put him out of his misery for a bit. Then he could use it to make fun of me when I ended up being dreadful at it."

Mary snorted, smacking her with the brush lightly on the shoulder. "You're mad, you know that? I highly doubt Sirius was just using you as some kind of distraction. I am willing to bet that boy wanted to snog _you _just as badly as you wanted to snog _him_."

"I honestly don't think anyone wants to snog me _that _badly," she said, laughing a little and picking at her nails as she tried to forget about it.

It was practically impossible though; Gemma had never felt her heart race so rapidly as it had in that moment. At first she stood completely frozen, but the closer he had moved towards her, the more at ease she was. Comfort, safety, _warmth_ – that's how she had felt even with the added anxiety of getting to kiss him. She had wanted it; she had wanted it so badly that she could still taste it on her lips. But then Rosemerta had dropped that tray of soup and the moment was gone faster than it came.

"Well, you really should get over Eddie before you venture down the Black alley, anyway. It wouldn't be fair to date Sirius while you're still hung up on Ravenclaw's golden boy," Mary said kindly, rubbing her shoulder a little before she dropped the brush and gave her a tight squeeze from behind.

"I absolutely worthless at this whole dating thing; I mean, even if Sirius had wanted to snog me, I doubt he fancies me enough to date me. And Eddie…how many times am I going to have to convince myself to stop being such a Florence?"

Mary laughed, still hugging her tightly. "Yeah, I 'spose going after another girl's bloke _is _pretty Florence Dubois of you. You're such a slag, Gems."

She groaned. "I'm a terrible person."

"Oh yes, absolutely wretched. We should hang you from a tree and just be rid of you!" Gemma laughed, pinching Mary's arm just hard enough to sting. "_Ow_."

"That's what you get for wanting to hang me."

"Honestly though, Gems; pick a bloke. I've picked Benjy, at least for now. He's sweet, caring, probably a really ace snogger…we haven't gotten there yet, mind you, but honestly – _choose_."

Sitting there in her mate's arms, she thought about both boys carefully. When she thought about Eddie, a warmth covered her skin and she smiled. When she thought about Sirius, her heart sped up and she felt like she was going to pass out. From that alone, she figured that Eddie would at least be better for her health, in the end at least.

"I'm feeling really bad about hiding this from Lily," she admitted, peeking back at Mary as she leaned against her, "She is my best mate, after all."

"Ah yes, I forget I'm just some hobo off the street." Mary cracked, moving from behind her to brush out her own hair.

"You know what I mean you tosser; out of the four of us, it's always been Lily and I and you and Marlene. That's how it was before we made our group and here I am keeping her deep in the dark about things. It's just…I don't know, I just can't tell her for some reason. It's like I feel she's going to run and tell Sirius or something. You know Lily; she's always got that bloody look on her face when she's got a secret she can't tell."

Mary nodded, standing up and going to her wardrobe to take a look inside it for some reason or another. "You think that Narnia's in here?"

"What does that have to do with my dilemma?" Gemma laughed, stretching out on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Nothing really, just curious is all." She smirked, Gemma giving her the eye when she closed it again. "Have you noticed that Miss Lily _has _had that look on her face recently? For a good couple months now, I think – it's like she's always up to something."

"I have actually; you think she finally fancies James and she doesn't want us taking the mickey out of her?"

"Perhaps, but I don't think so. I mean, they have hung out once or twice since Hogsmeade, and she kept her birthday present from him," Mary said, picking up the scarf James had given their friend; green, just like the color of her eyes. Gemma wanted to shake Lily sometimes. "But I don't think she's there yet."

"I wonder…what else do you think it could be?" Mary shrugged, wrapping the scarf around her own neck and looking in the mirror. "But anyway, getting over Eddie – how does one going about doing that, then? Or should I get over Sirius?"

Mary turned, shaking her finger like a scolding mother. "No, _no_, no getting over Sirius, Gemma. You two, honestly…if you both actually got your shit together, you'd be utterly brilliant as a couple."

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Or an utter _disaster_."

"No, you listen to me Gemma O'Malley," Mary sat next to her again, taking her face between her hands so she had to look at her, "Sirius Black and you would be so wicked together. You're both stupid, and funny, and you complement each other fantastically."

"I'm stupid?"

"Painfully so, sometimes, yes; you're both very similar and yet your differences only make you that much more compatible. Can't you see that, you dunce?" Gemma looked in her big brown eyes, her lips lifting into a small smile as she nodded slowly.

"Maybe a wee bit, yeah."

"And what does Eddie have?"

"A girlfriend."

"Exactly!" Mary shouted, jumping up on the bed so she could stand above her and look down. "And Sirius is free – completely and _utterly _free to shag."

Gemma laughed, standing up with her after some help. "I love how quickly you jump to me shagging him."

"You can't be a prudish virgin forever, love."

"I take great offense to that, you know. And who says that he and I would even end up in that sort of situation?" She asked, a bit nervous thinking about it.

"Isn't that always where Sirius ends up; with a girl flat on her back and her legs up in the air?" Gemma's face dropped for a second, she hadn't even _thought _about that.

_Of course, yes, he had a reputation for sleeping with girls, but I always assumed it hadn't been that many. And he definitely didn't make it seem like too many when we talked that one time…I hope not. I just, I can't compete if he's been with a bunch of brilliant girls. _

"I'm never shagging him, _ever_. All I'd ever think about was how I compared to everyone else he's been with and then run away screaming."

Mary grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her for a minute. "Stop being such a Debbie downer, okay? You need to buck up, get yourself some Black, and then get laid; isn't that what you told me you wanted?"

"Well, _yes_, but I wasn't being serious, Mare – I was being facetious."

Mary just smiling, jumping slightly on the bed as Gemma laughed. "I don't care if you were facetious or completely in love with the idea – I'm getting you _so _laid, Gemma."

"Oh Lord in heaven, save me."

* * *

><p>Professor Babbling was in a right state when Gemma arrived to her Ancient Runes class on Tuesday. He was going on and on about ridiculous things that made no sense and then passed out a pop quiz as some type of revenge on them all for something they had supposedly did. She looked around the class at all the Ravenclaws and a random few Slytherins that were groaning and rolling their eyes too; they all seemed about as happy as she did.<p>

Staring down at the quiz in front of her, Gemma wrote in all her answers fairly quickly and then just sat there drawing mindlessly on another piece of parchment as she waited for class to let out. After a while, she ended up writing a pro and con list for Eddie and Sirius and laughing at her own stupidity.

_**Sirius Pros: **_Funny, fit, gets my heart beating fast, always likes to have fun, never a boring moment, and gets me out of my shell.

_**Sirius Cons:**_ Snogs everything, can be flaky, irritating more often than not.

_**Eddie Pros:**_ Gorgeous, very sweet, great quidditch player, smart, we always have a good time in the library, he makes me happy.

_**Eddie Cons:**_ Eileen Stewart.

Blowing her hair out of her face, she began to pack up her things once Babbling collected their papers and she held back a cheer of joy once the bell rang. Walking down to Charms alone, she quickly ripped her pro/con list into a million pieces and shoved it to the bottom of her bag. Arriving at the door at practically the exact moment that James and Sirius did, Gemma couldn't help the blush that burned in her cheeks when Sirius looked at her.

_We've gotten past this, you duffer; don't lose your cool now. _She thought to herself, offering a small smile as he gave her a weak one back. _Talk about awkward._

"Hey, G!" James said happily, breaking the tension as they all went in to sit down together. "How was your complicated class from hell?"

"Easy," she laughed, sitting down between him and Lily as she came up on her other side, "I actually really like Ancient Runes, thank you."

"Leprechaun, you're some kind of horrible sadist, you know that?" Sirius teased, running a hand through his hair as she tried to stop herself from staring. Gemma knew if she looked at him she'd get all red again, and there was no use in acting like a lovesick child.

"I just like to learn, honestly. You never know when a bit of ancient runes might come in handy." She shrugging, Lily laughing next to her as she turned and glared.

"Right, when we all have some ancient tricky box that holds treasures unbeknownst to all mankind, we'll at least have you to decipher it." Lily teased, nudging her as the boys laughed along with her.

"I'm revoking your best mate rights, Lily."

Her friend snorted. "That's too bad, Gems – I have sweets," she said, pulling a bag of mixed candies from her pocket; Gemma's stomach practically growled at the sight.

"Okay, fine, I love you and would bear your children if that was physically possibly. Can I have some sweets now?" She whined, giving her Lily her best puppy dog eyes. "I love you, Lily Evans."

"Whatever - just put out your hand you sad, pathetic child." Lily handed her the bag, her fingers instantly digging in and grabbed some of her favorites.

"Don't hog it all, O'Malley; I want some too." Sirius piped up, leaning back on the legs of his chair as she moved to look at him behind James. "Hand it over and nobody will get hurt."

She laughed, handing it over as Flitwick began going on about new spells. "Just don't eat it all, you tosser."

Charms went slowly, Gemma and James playing a few silly games on his parchment as she taught him tic-tac-toe. It led to quite a few angry shouts from his mouth and the stink eye from Flitwick, but it didn't deter them from continuing on. By the time class was let out, Gemma had beaten him a fair number of times and he'd lit the parchment on fire just as many.

The group began to head back up to the common room; Gemma stayed back with Mary and Lily as the Marauders walked in front of them telling jokes. She couldn't help staring at Sirius, not really – it was as if admitting that she fancied him aloud had made it even harder to stop herself from thinking about him. It was getting on her nerves and she wasn't sure how much longer she could deal with this and Eddie.

"Hey, Gemma – wait up!" Stopping, she turned back to see her other tormentor coming up behind them. Eddie was smiling, pushing his hair out of his eyes as he jogged closer.

"Fuck _me_," Marlene said, whispering in her ear and Gemma elbowed her.

"What's up, Eddie?" She turned and noticed that her whole group had stopped walking and turned back towards them. Facing Eddie again, she could have sworn that Sirius' eyes were burning into her back as she tried to ignore it.

"Could I…um, can I talk to you in private?" He looked behind her at everyone and she noticed a pink tinge in his cheeks that made her smile.

"Sure, I'll see you guys back up there." Waving them off, she turned back one last time to see Sirius giving her a salute. It caught her off guard, her eyes finding Mary as she shrugged like she didn't have a clue what was going on either.

_That makes two of us._

Walking down the corridor a ways, Eddie pulled her into the corner next to a window and stopped. The grounds were bright white beneath them, Gemma staring down at the snow before bringing her attention back to him. "How are you?"

Gemma laughed a little, biting her lip as she stared up at him. "I'm alright, nothing to report otherwise. Though, I'm guessing that's not what you wanted to say."

"No, not really," he grinned, leaning back against the wall as he sighed. "So…I have a girlfriend."

Her eyebrows rose on her forehead, her head cocking slightly to the right as she giggled. "Really? Why, that's _brand _new information."

"Shut it, Gemma." Eddie chuckled, coming off the wall and moving closer to her as his hand rested above her on the stone. "You're posing me a real problem, you know."

"What?" She got nervous all of a sudden, this moment echoing the moment she'd had with Sirius but minus the pub atmosphere and fear of getting caught by teachers. "Eddie, what are you talking about?"

"I can't stop thinking about you lately, even when I'm talking to Eileen; all I ever think about is you and your face and…bloody hell, Gemma – I _fancy _you." Eddie laughed like it was insane, like it was all her fault. Hadn't she felt the same about him though? Even if Mary had been pushing her towards Sirius more, and her own head liked that idea, she hadn't stopped fancying Eddie yet either.

_And here he is…telling me he fancies me too. Sirius hasn't shown that much interest, so shouldn't I just go with the flow? Be happy and do what I want?_

"But you have a girlfriend," she whispered.

"Yeah, I do," he said quietly, bending closer to her as she tried to think of a way out even if all she wanted was him to kiss her. _I don't want to be Florence though! _"But, I'm planning on breaking up with her."

"Oh, well, good…you should."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and all that nonsense, yes – I promise."

His hand lifted her chin up suddenly, and she barely had time to shut her eyes before he was kissing her. Eddie's other hand pulled her body tight against him, making her gasp a little as she felt him smile against her lips. This kiss was completely different than the one with Mathias; the tenderness was gone, the nerves too – Eddie was confident and Gemma thought it felt _amazing_. His hands fell to her hips, squeezing them as his tongue dipped into her mouth and her hands ran up his neck and into his hair as her bag fell to the floor. Pushing back against the wall behind her, Eddie finally started to slow it down as he kissed her cheek and up to her temple.

"You will?" She asked breathlessly, looking up at him again.

"I _definitely _will," he laughed, kissing her again and pulling back. Gemma's hands had done a number on his hair, the one thing she'd been dying to touch ever since she first saw it. _It's as soft as it looks…maybe even better. _

After one more hard, toe curling kiss, Eddie left her to go breakup with Eileen. Gemma just stood there, completely unsure of what to do with herself or what she had just done. _What did that kiss mean? Are we going out now? Did I just help him cheat on his girlfriend? Was he really breaking up with Eileen?_

"Fuck."

Grabbing for her bag, Gemma ran up to her dorm and pushed past Sirius who had tried to stop her for something as she jogged through the common room. Slamming the door once she was back in the company of her mates, they all looked at her with her robe hanging off her shoulder and her lips bruised from kissing. She knew she looked like a mess and at least half of her just wanted to fall on the floor and cry out her frustrations.

"Gemma?" Lily took a small step towards her as she threw her bag across the room and groaned.

"It's official – I'm _Florence Dubois."_

* * *

><p>By early the next morning, it was confirmed; Eddie and Eileen were over. Gemma had heard from Marlene that it didn't go over too badly, that it was pretty much over anyway, but she still felt bad with coming between them. She had gone out on the grounds during free period and lunch, Eddie finding her drinking hot cocoa on a bench and watching birds fly high in the grey clouds. Feeling him sitting down next to her, she turned towards him as he gave her a bright smile that reached his sea green eyes – something that never failed to make her slightly week in the knees.<p>

It was quiet at first, both of them just sitting there, but Eddie seemed to read what was on her mind and intertwined their fingers together. "I realize I should have kissed you _after_ I broke up with Eileen, but I don't regret it. Do you?"

Gemma shook her head, not upset over the kiss at all but she still had a little bit of an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. "I don't, no."

"Good, now, I know you're probably torn between rooting for Ravenclaw on Saturday or for your own House, but I was hoping that at least a little bit of you will be cheering on your boyfriend during the match."

She blinked at him, her heart feeling as if it had stopped. _My boyfriend? I have a boyfriend? Even so quickly after he dumped Eileen? Is this okay? Is it allowed? Does this make him somehow untrustworthy? _Gemma had a million questions running through her head but she just gave a dumb smile and nodded.

"Of course I will, I can spare a bit of cheer for you," she smiled, watching as he unraveled his scarf from his neck and tied it around hers.

"Wear this then, alright? You can wear Gryffindor red and gold everywhere else on your body, but wear this for me, please?" He bent in, kissing her and sealing her answer with his lips. As he pulled back again, he rubbed his nose gently against hers until she giggled. "You look really pretty in blue and bronze."

Gemma blushed. "You think so?"

"Brings out your eyes, and hey…maybe I'll pull off a Plumpton Pass and you'll really have something to cheer about," Eddie said, laughing as they both stood up hand in hand to get out of the snow.

"If you can pull that one off, I'll throw you a party in _my _common room." Gemma joked, beginning to feel more comfortable in this brand new situation. Yet, there was still a nagging in the back of her head that had her worrying about Sirius. _Will he care that I'm dating Eddie?_

_Does he get that right?_

"Sounds like a good deal. Well, looks like it's time to part; I'll see you after classes, okay? Meet me in the Herbology section of the library after?" He asked, bringing her in for a tight hug as they got back to the Entrance Hall.

"Yeah, sure, I'll find you."

Leaning in for another kiss, he smiled and brushed his fingers along her cheek. "See you later, love."

"Bye, Eddie."

Walking the rest of the way to Defense against the Dark Arts, Gemma brought the edge of his scarf up to her nose and breathed in the scent of him. It smelled of cologne and something very distinctively _Eddie_, but what it didn't smell like was smoke, or leather, or rain. And for some reason, that was sitting heavy in her mind more than anything and she had to force herself to let it go.

_I have a bloody boyfriend now, surely I can forget about that stupid Amortentia and just be happy, yeah?_

Making her way into the classroom, she sat down her bag in her chair as Sirius walked up behind her and pulled on the scarf until she turned around. He was looking down at her questioningly as he began to unravel it for her and gave a smirk. Rolling her eyes, she made to grab for it before he help it up higher and out of her reach.

"Are you a Ravenclaw now, Leprechaun? The colors do suit you," he said, mirroring what Eddie had said only minutes beforehand; Gemma blushed. "With those eyes of yours, you really stand out."

"Oh shut it and give it back, will you?" She muttered, pushing him slightly until he glared at her and balled it up between his hands.

"I hadn't realized you were so hung up over Bones."

"And _I _hadn't realized you were going to turn into such an arse the second I have a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!"

Gemma's eyes went wide and she swore under her breath for saying it in such a snappy way. She hadn't meant to tell him _at all_, but she had just walked into the room with a Ravenclaw scarf tied around her neck so there was no hiding it. They both just stood there, staring at each other with matching red cheeks and scowls before sitting down. Sirius tossed the scarf over at her desk, her heart falling a little as she went to sit down and pulled it onto her lap without looking at him again.

"Did you two make it official then?" Mary asked from beside her, smiling some but not seeming as pleased as Gemma wished she was.

"He called me his girlfriend…I think that's a good step," she said happily back, realizing just how nice it was to say she was someone's girlfriend.

_Sirius has no right to bring me down about this, I finally got asked out by a boy I really fancy and I shouldn't keep letting him mess this up. Didn't Eddie have just as many good things in the pro column? Besides, it's not up to Sirius who I get to date and who I don't, so if he's going to be an arse, I just won't talk to him. _

_It's as easy as that._

And yet, when she looked over at him, she saw a tenseness in his shoulders and anger in his eyes and she couldn't help feeling bad.

* * *

><p>"Traitor!"<p>

Gemma glared playfully at Remus as he shouted at her in the stands on Saturday, poking her in the side as she sat down to show he was joking but she didn't feel like joking all that much. She'd been up _all _night, replaying everything that'd happened the past few weeks. She really didn't like the looks Sirius had been giving her since their outburst in class, and it always hurt to see that look when she was walking with Eddie. Wasn't she supposed to be over the moon that she had a boyfriend and doing all the silly things her mates always did?

_Why do I feel so shitty about this?_

"That's cute, Remus…very cute."

"Sorry, Gems, I just had to," he smiled, squeezing her around the shoulders once the players took to the pitch below. "But you and Eddie, huh? That's brilliant, Gemma; I'm happy for you."

"Are you really?" She muttered, spotting Sirius first in the air as they rose; his black hair whipped around his face but the stern look stuck no matter the cold. Gemma had a strong urge to punch him and hug him all at the same time.

It was driving her mad.

"Hey, if you're happy, I'm happy," Remus continued, Gemma resting her head on his shoulder and sighing.

"I love you, Remus; you're my most favorite person in the world right now." She laughed a little, Remus patting the top of her head.

"Don't worry about Sirius, okay? He's just being a prat, and you know how he is – overprotective over his mates and even more over you lately with the threats and everything." No matter how much she wanted to believe him, it didn't sound even close to the truth of why Sirius was acting so stupid. She knew he had a problem with something else, and so did she.

The fact that it was the same problem wasn't obvious to her at all.

"Right, I know…he'll get over it, hopefully. I just have to focus on cheering for now, easily done."

The match ended up being a long one; lots of back and forth on the pitch and the golden snitch was nowhere in sight as she followed Eddie up in the air with her eyes. Sirius was in top form that morning though, hitting bludgers left and right as James did his best to score as many goals as he possibly could. She knew their plan had been to score a lot and not worry about the snitch because supposedly they had a snowballs chance in hell with Eddie against them.

It made pride swell up in her that her boyfriend, her _boyfriend_, was such an amazing quidditch player. They'd talked about his tryout again a bit the night before, and supposedly there were a few scouts out in the crowd somewhere watching him today. Part of her hoped they were getting a good look at Sirius too, knowing he'd be a great beater for their team if they gave him the chance.

Suddenly, as the seekers took a nosedive towards the ground, the whole crowd stood on its feet. It was like a deafening silence fell over the overseers as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and hoped that Eddie wasn't about to go and break his neck. Opening one eye just in the nick of time, Gemma watched him reach out to grab it with one gloved hand and she screamed out with happiness.

Ravenclaw had won!

"Oh my God! Did you lot see that?" She shouted back to Lily, her best mate happily clapping behind her and jumping up and down.

"It was brilliant Gems! Gorgeous play!" Lily hugged her around the shoulders before Gemma told everyone goodbye and rushed down the steps and out onto the pitch. Trying to find Eddie before he went to change, she got a bit lost in the crowd.

Pushing through people and muttering small apologies, she finally made it to the Ravenclaw team shaking hands and then Eddie saw her and rushed over. He dropped his broom and handed her the snitch before picking her up off the ground and spun her about. Gemma laughed, sliding down him until their lips met, a happy, smile filled kiss that spread warmth through her skin no matter her embarrassment of kissing in front of everyone.

"That was some nice playing there, Bones." Gemma joked once he sat her down again. Eddie beamed at her, pushing his sweaty hair back and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Those scouts had to have taken notice to that."

"I bloody hope so! It's always good to have a bit of buzz before you go for trials." He kept on smiling; bright, cheerful, and happy as he bent in for another kiss and hugged her tightly to him as more Ravenclaws came over to congratulate him.

Gemma just smiled, and gave him one last squeeze before they separated. "You were brilliant, Eddie."

"So are you, Gemma."

It suddenly felt okay to smile, to be happy about _them_. People were suddenly clapping her on the back for some odd reason as they came to congratulate Eddie, and she carefully took a few steps back until she saw James and Sirius walking over. Sirius had his broom slung over his shoulders, James messing with his hair as they talked feverishly about something. Taking a long, deep breath, Gemma walked over and plastered the best smile possible on her face.

"You lot played amazingly. I mean, you only lost by ten points in the end…we have to still be close to them, right?" She asked, her smile becoming more genuine as James nodded with a grin of his own.

"Oh yeah, we're definitely not out of the race yet, G. That was a hell of a play your bloke pulled off though – he earned his points." He squeezed her arm, walking around her and then leaving her alone with Sirius.

Gemma bit her lip, pulling at her Ravenclaw scarf as she tried to stop from blushing. "You looked great up there too, Sirius…honestly. You were in rare form."

"Did I?" He muttered, not looking at her much as he kicked at the ground and hid his eyes behind his sweaty hair. "You weren't just staring at Bones the whole time?"

"It's called multitasking, Sirius, and please…are you going to stop acting like you suddenly hate Eddie and me just because we're dating? I'm really sorry if it bugs you, honestly, but it's not your right to judge me over what boy I'm dating and all it ends up doing is making me really sad and paranoid that I'm doing something horribly wrong."

He looked at her finally, grey eyes swimming with things she could never read. "You're right, O'Malley, it's not my place to judge you." He rubbed at his ear, playing with his piercing as he walked closer and then bent in next to her. "Didn't you two move a bit quick after he dumped Stewart though? Did you even _wait_, Leprechaun?"

Gemma turned bright red with humiliation, Sirius reading right through her like a book. Pulling at her mittens, her eyes dropped to the ground and she suddenly got that horrible pressure in her chest again over her decision. _I hate him for being able to do this to me, to take something I think is really amazing one second and then turn it on its head the next. I know I shouldn't have let Eddie kiss me until he'd broken up with Eileen, but he did break up with her…it isn't my fault._

_Is it_?

"That's really _none _of your business, Sirius."

"No," he pulled back, giving her one last look, "I guess it's not. I'll see you upstairs, O'Malley."

Biting back tears, she left him behind and found Eddie again as he swept her up in his arms and helped her forget about everything. It was nice to just feel _wanted_, even if she hadn't gone about it the way she necessarily may have wanted to. But Sirius had no right to judge her, he really didn't; this was _her _life, and she was the one that got to make her own mistakes.

* * *

><p>Making her way back up to the castle with Eddie once he'd gotten showered and changed, he let her keep the snitch after claiming that he had plenty of them and he'd be more than happy if she'd keep it. Feeling its wings fluttering in her pocket, Gemma smiled as she thought about James and the way he was always playing around with one. Going most of the way upstairs with his team, they finally separated from them just at the last moment as Eddie pulled her into the empty Charms classroom.<p>

He helped her take off her coat, mittens, and scarf before she hopped up on the edge of a desk and he was kissing her again. It was so easy for Gemma to get lost in the moment; her hands fell to his chest and his ran up and down along her spine as she shivered. It was her first real snog and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped as his lips kissed a place on her neck that she never thought would feel so good. Though, all of a sudden, it all felt too fast for her.

"Eddie…slow down," she said breathily, his face pulling back and panting a bit hard himself as he grinned and then jumped up on a desk across from her.

"Sorry Gems – got a little carried away." Eddie laughed, brushing his fringe to the side as she smiled and fixed her jumper.

"It's alright…not like I'm complaining." She teased, swinging her legs back and forth as she stared at him, "So, did…did Eileen take it too badly the other day?

He looked at her oddly for a moment before shrugging and pulling off his jumper. The green shirt beneath it had her wanting to run her fingers along his back again and she quickly stopped that train of thought. "It wasn't perfect, but then again, I don't think many break ups are. Of course, I don't want it to look like I'm hopping from girl to girl, but Eileen and I had been dating for two years, and it just wasn't going anywhere. From what I know, she was fancying somebody else too, so she didn't take it that bad and she seemed to agree that it was over. You don't need to worry so much, Gems."

"So it wasn't my fault, then?"

Eddie chuckled. "No, I was going to break up with her even if you hadn't fancied me back. The only part of all this that had to do with you was my inability to stop thinking about you every minute; that's entirely your fault."

"Sorry," she said, giggling as she hopped off the desk and walked over to him. His fingers brushed her cheek, soothing her worries away as she rested her hands on his thighs and did her best to not think about anyone else.

"I wouldn't dream of regretting it for a second," he whispered, softly kissing her forehead before wrapping her up in his arms. She never thought she be standing in the middle of her Charms classroom hugging a bloke, but Gemma was starting to wonder _why _she'd never thought something like this could happen to her.

"I'm your girlfriend…right?" She asked dumbly, hiding her red face in his chest as he laughed.

"Yeah…you are until someone says otherwise; at least I hope so."

Looking back up at him, she smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss him gently. "Good, I like that."

They stayed there for a little while longer, snogging a little but mostly just talking and enjoying one another's company. She told herself that it didn't matter what Sirius thought anymore, she really fancied Eddie and here he was, fancying her back. _If Sirius has something wrong with this, he's just going to have to deal with it on his own. I'm taking my happiness into my own hands from now on, and happiness includes Eddie. _

_If Sirius has something to say, he's going to have to say a lot to make me change my mind._


	22. In Your Arms

**Here's another chapter guys! I'm really happy I'm able to get these quickly too you, I know the pain of waiting just as well as anyone ;) So I hope you keep enjoying, keep reviewing, and keep rooting for Sirius/Gemma. I know I am!**

**-Ally**

* * *

><p>"<em>Salvio Hexia<em>," O'Malley cast the spell around their group, the last of her defensive spells as they stood in the center of the classroom.

Sirius looked over at her carefully, a small bead of sweat sliding down her brow as her hands shook slightly. Reaching out and grabbing her hand, he held it tight as everyone around them raised their wands and got ready to attack. He noticed Evans and James were in a similar position, Evans holding onto his arm with her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Just as the first spell came hurtling at them Sirius pulled O'Malley behind him and was ready to take it head on before it deflected and went back towards the caster.

"Excellent Miss O'Malley, excellent!" Professor Lightfoot shouted, more curses and hexes being deflected by the protective walls she had put up around them.

"Oh thank Merlin," she sighed, squeezing his hand before he dropped it and Evans wrapped her in a big hug.

"We're not dead!" Evans laughed, James wiping his forehead off and taking a deep breath.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Gemma laughed, hugging her back as the last of the spells deflected and fell away from them.

"I was about to piss myself," James joked, nudging Sirius as they stepped out of safety zone and went to join the rest of the class.

Defense against the Dark Arts class was all about protection that day, Lightfoot having them first break into pairs to deflect much like they'd been doing the past month. Though, after half of the class was over he broke them into groups of four to really test what they'd learned. Having to pick a group leader, that person was to set a safety boundary. After that finished, the class got to send whatever hexes and curses they could think of at them.

The first group that went, a foursome of Slytherins, hadn't ended so well when Wilkes messed up the spells and Rosier got hit with _confundus _ and O'Malley quick hit Mulciber with _duro_. Never had a stone statue looked so ugly. After they'd been carted off to the infirmary, the next group went nervously and there had been scarce injuries since.

They'd been the only group to not have a spell go through.

"That was by far the scariest lesson we've ever done," O'Malley laughed, probably out of relief that she hadn't hurt anyone, "I'm not sure McGonagall knows what the hell she's talking about."

His eyebrows rose confused, watching the next four choose someone to create the protective walls and twirled his wand idly. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything." She gave him a small smile and then cast _reducto _when Lightfoot said go.

"You're going to leave me hanging like that?" He teased. "Now I have to know or I'll never be able to move on!"

"I'd love to know what goes on in that tiny brain of yours sometimes." She laughed, kicking at the ground as students continued flinging spells at the center of the room.

"A lot of stuff, honestly. Mostly naked birds and a few random Ancient Rune equations." He winked.

"I only believe half of that statement."

"Yeah, it's true, I know a lot of equations." She rolled her eyes and giggled, biting her lip into her mouth.

"You're nutters."

"So," he said a quick _bombarda _and then turned towards her again, "how's Bones?"

Gemma gave him a look and shook her head. "Is that really what you want to talk about? Eddie? I never ask you about your dates."

"Well that's because you're an inconsiderate tart," he teased as she laughed, smacking him hard on the arm in retaliation. He smacked her quickly back. "But, you know, we're mates and you've been dating him for a while—"

"Only a month."

"Yes, well, I never ask how things are. Though, seeing as you haven't come running to me for another tea episode, I figure it's okay." He did his best to smile and act happy about her relationship with Bones but he was far from it.

Of course he knew it was all his own fault, if he would have told her he fancied her back when he had the chance she might be his right now. Though, maybe she wouldn't be and he'd still be in his boat all alone. At least then he'd know, he was stuck with that horrible question in his head now and it was killing him.

_What would have happened if I kissed her?_

"It's going fine I guess, we're just having fun," she grinned, sitting up on the edge of her desk as he leaned back next to her. "He's nice, we get along brilliantly."

"Glad to know I won't have to be beating the shit out of him then," he nudged her as she giggled, her shoulder pushing back against him.

"I'll know where to go if the opportunity rears its ugly head."

He nodded, almost hoping that it wouldn't. Not that he didn't want her all to himself but he also didn't want her to get hurt. If she was happy with Bones then he'd learn to be happy for her, that's what mates did, right? So that's what he was going to do. He was going to be happy for her.

"Who you cheering for in the final next week?" He asked, wondering where her loyalties would lie. "Are you a Lion or an Eagle come Saturday?"

"I've already informed my boyfriend that he is going to lose horribly and that he should go ahead and cry about it now. Gryffindor's winning it this year, right?" He laughed and nodded. "Do me proud or I'll come after you. I bet five galleons on this match."

"I'll do my best."

She smiled widely. "That's all I ask. Well, that and you kill them."

"You are a violent lass, I like it." He waggled his eyebrows, another group walking up as MacDonald looked out at them scared for her life as Remus started casting spells. "Your mate looks like she's about to pass out."

"Mary has trust issues, ever since her father left her in the car when she was three. That and when James put a giant spider on her head first year." O'Malley laughed as James turned towards them with a bright red face.

"It. Was. An. Accident." He bit out, O'Malley leaning over to pat him on the cheek.

"Of course it was James, we believe you." She teased, watching as he shook her off and started complaining to Evans who just shook her head and ignored him mostly.

"Bringing that up will never get old," Sirius laughed, sending another hex at Remus's protective walls and thankfully seeing it fall away.

"He just gets so angry, it's hilarious."

"Oh yeah, riling up Prongs is a fun hobby of mine." He smiled, the class clapping as the second perfect protective walls stood up to the hexes and MacDonald practically strangled his mate with a hug. "Can he breathe?"

O'Malley laughed as Remus tried to escape. "Probably not, Mary doesn't know her own strength."

"I'll remember that."

"You'd best, it's an important lesson to learn. I'm pretty sure she broke one of my ribs once," she teased, the group coming back over towards them.

"That's a lie Gemma!" MacDonald said, sitting between them as she punched her mate lightly. "I only broke your arm that one time."

"You broke her arm?" He asked seriously, MacDonald shrugging like it was no big deal.

"She said Jeremiah Brinks was ugly and I pushed her in first year. I didn't think she'd hit the ground that hard." Both girls laughed, Sirius looking at them like they were off their rockers.

"Girls scare me."

"That's how we want it." O'Malley winked at him, her and her mate hugging each other as they laughed and he shook his head with a smile.

* * *

><p>After class let out the Marauders headed out onto the grounds, spring finally starting to slowly melt away the snow with warmer March air. Sirius pulled out a pack of cigarettes as soon as he could, lighting one up with the snap of his fingers and taking a long drag. Remus eyed him for a second warily before they all took a seat on a low wall and watched other students come and go.<p>

"We have to crush the Ravenclaws," Sirius muttered, noticing O'Malley and Bones walking hand in hand down towards the lake. "We're not losing another Quidditch Cup this year to that lot."

"That's the spirit, Padfoot! We just need to make sure we score more, and if you could hit Bones 'bout the head with a bludger it wouldn't hurt either." James joked, ruffling his hair a bit as he pulled out his snitch and fingered it before letting it float into the air.

"We should just slip a bit of puking powder in his breakfast that morning, no one would know it was us," he said seriously, taking another drag and then blowing smoke circles high into the air.

"No cheating mate, we should win this fair and square. I want to know we're better than them." James caught the snitch and looked over at him, Sirius noting the sincerity of the statement in his eyes.

"Right, I'll just kill him with the bludger then."

"Smashing! Death to Bones and then I'll score about fifty goals and we'll win and party and get drunk off our arses," he laughed, patting Sirius hard on the back.

"Oh this conversation about quidditch is riveting, isn't it Pete?" Remus said to Peter, Sirius laughing as Peter shrugged.

"Quite my dear Moony. Did you know there's a lovely set of tea cozies in Hogsmeade that I'm thinking of buying?" Peter asked back, James trying to pelt him with the snitch to no avail. The little golden bugger just flew where it wanted to.

"Sounds brilliant chap! Chip chip cheerio and what not!" They clicked invisible tea cups and the whole group broke out into laughter, James leaning over to knock Peter into the snow which only ended up with them laughing harder.

"So what's everyone's Easter plans then?" Sirius asked, putting out his fag on the wall beneath him and flicking it out into the snow. "Everyone staying back?"

"Except me," Peter said sourly, brushing snow off of himself, "Mum wants me home to clean and such before the family comes in. Though, Greta is coming over for Easter supper."

Sirius beamed, happy his mate had found a bird he really liked. "That's wicked, Pete."

"Yeah, at least there will be that. The rest of them time I'll be trying not to kill myself in various well thought out plans." Peter said sarcastically.

"Well there's the good ol' hanging yourself method." Remus piped up.

"Or _Avada Kedavra _to the chest." James joked.

"And there's that nice bridge behind your house, mate. One swan dive into the ice and I'm sure it'll be all over." He lit another fag as Peter laughed, the flavor of the smoke coating his mouth as he tried to relax.

"I'm so very fond of you all helping me plan my suicide, it makes me feel loved." Peter touched his heart like he was being completely honest.

"We're always here to help mate." James laughed, catching the snitch once more and thrusting it into his pocket before it could get away again.

"You could poison yourself too," Remus added on, his eyes not lifting from his book. "That's a very dramatic way to go."

"Thanks Remus, but I'm good on suicide ideas for now," Peter messed about, rubbing the top of his head and jumbled up his hair horribly.

"Just helping out. You know, there's only three more full moons before the years out." He said almost bored like, as if the fact was useless or something.

"Too bad you can't take a break over the holidays, eh mate?" James said somewhat miserably, doing his best to smile.

"I'm fine with two on my own, but yeah, it'd be nice to have a break. Just one month where I could sleep and do normal things and not fear I'm going to eat someone." Remus's shoulders dropped, rubbing at a scar on his face while he continued staring down into his book.

"Well, there was that one dwarf. Though, he was probably just a small snack," Sirius cracked, Remus glaring at him before fighting back a smile. "Nothing to worry about."

"That's not funny, Padfoot."

"I know! You should have thought of his family before you went eating him like that! I don't care how delicious he looked, he had tiny bearded children to feed!" Sirius smiled widely, Remus laughing as Peter pushed him playfully.

"We forgive you though, he was kind of a bastard." Peter shrugged, as if the story was all true.

"You lot get weirder and weirder every day. I've never eaten a dwarf, I think I'd remember that." He said seriously, propping his book up on his knees. "I'm sure they don't taste all that good."

"Probably taste short." Peter said.

"That makes no sense Pete, what are you going on about?" James looked at him oddly.

"I dunno, best thing I could come up with."

"That's why I'm the king bull shitter around here. Leave it to me mate." Sirius smirked, Peter nodding as they all fell silent once more.

Watching the smoke twist and disappear in the air, Sirius tried to keep a calm mind. Lately it'd been so hectic in his head, between classes and quidditch finals he was completely exhausted mentally and physically. James had them practicing every day of the week in the freezing cold and when he wasn't practicing he was studying. And when he wasn't doing either of those he was thinking about O'Malley. Honestly though, he did that while he practiced and studied too.

Finding her again with his eyes, she was sitting on a bench with Bones reading as he talked about something. She looked happy, content at least with him there babbling like an idiot. She had her concentration face on though so he figured she probably wasn't hearing anything he was saying. Smiling to himself, he turned and saw Remus staring at him.

"What?" He asked, flicking ash down into the snow and watching it melt away beneath it.

"You should've told her, you know. That could be you over there right now," Remus stated bluntly, thankfully James and Peter were running around chucking snow at each other. "And don't act like you don't want to be, your face says it all."

"I get on myself about it enough, Moony, I don't need you on my arse too. She chose who she wanted, I'm dealing with it."

"Are you though? Or are you just hoping he'll fuck up?" Remus sat down his book, Sirius getting annoyed at how easily he could read him.

"It's none of your business." He snapped back at him.

"Don't go screwing with her Sirius or you'll regret it. She's with Edgar now and she's happy, if you do anything to mess that up she won't ever forgive you."

"Whatever Moony, I'm going inside. My arse feels like ice and I'm trying to not punch you in the face right now." Standing up he flicked his cigarette butt away and headed back inside with his bag slamming into his hip over and over.

Walking upstairs and towards the dorm, he gave a small smile to a girl who tried to grab his attention and kept walking. He wasn't in the mood and she wasn't what he wanted. Blonde with green eyes was all wrong, he wanted brunette with big, blue eyes and an Irish lilt in the way she speaks. He wanted something that he couldn't have and he was about to go insane.

Getting back to his dorm he set his bag down on his bed and proceeded to take off his robe and then wrenched his jumper off over his head. Throwing it on the ground and kicking it under his bed, he undid the knot in his tie and sat down on top of his trunk. Running his hands through his hair, he noticed something over on James's nightstand he hadn't seen earlier. Walking over he picked up a pile of newly developed pictures from Halloween.

There were many of Evans, which was to be expected seeing as James was the one doing the shooting. He laughed at an embarrassed Remus with a twitchy nose above his fake mustache. Then there was one of Peter and Catchlove, his now girlfriend pretending to take a bite out of his cheese costume. Snickering as he flipped through them he came to the last one, a picture he'd completely forgot about posing for.

He was shirtless, grinning like a mad fool as he held on tightly to a blushing O'Malley as she continually looked up at him and rolled her eyes. The silly mustache was under her nose now, both of them ending in a laugh in the photo as he took the picture back to his bed. Laying down and staring at it for a few more minutes he turned over and grabbed his copy of _Quidditch through the Ages _and stored it inside along with her sweets wrapper.

Closing his eyes to take a short nap before dinner he suddenly heard a quick rapping at his window as something clicked at it. Sitting up and recognizing the owl as Uncle Alphard's he jumped up from his bed and quickly let him in. Matar landed on his arm, shaking off his wings with a letter tightly held in his beak. He saw the messy scrawl of his uncle's handwriting and took it from him as he flew over to the perch of James's owl.

Opening the letter, he took a deep breath and read through it slowly.

_Dear Sirius,_

_If you reading this then I'm gone. And not to the store either, I don't write pointless letters just because I'm stepping out to the grocer or something. Also I hope I'm dead or Matar is not getting any owl treats when he returns because it took me months to train him to deliver this to you. _

_Never mind that, as I stated, I'm dead. Very sad and all that, but I knew your dear mum wouldn't inform you of me kicking the bucket so I jotted down this lovely letter. It's a bit macabre to be writing a letter saying I'm dead but it must be done. _

_As I said before, don't you go getting too upset by this. I won't have you throw away precious time on me being gone, there's no point Sirius. I may be dead but all the time spent with you and my friends have given me a full and happy life. I want you to smile, get over this, and use my money to take out that lovely Irish girl Gemma. Have you snogged her yet? I hope so._

_So, I guess for now, this is goodbye. Well, obviously, I'm dead. But we'll see each other again, and you know I'll be watching over you wherever I may end up. Just look up in the sky and I'll be there, you know where I am. _

_I love you Sirius, keep making me proud to be your uncle. _

_Alphard Black_

_P.S. Matar is yours now, take care of him, will you?_

Sirius read it probably a dozen times, laughter, tears, and finally intense sadness bubbled up inside him. He couldn't think of what he was supposed to do now, it wasn't like he was just writing him to say hello or something. His uncle was dead, gone, he could never talk to him again. There wouldn't be any more making fun of his parents, there wasn't anyone left to support him in his family, he suddenly felt more alone than he'd ever felt.

Picking up books and chucking them around the room he screamed, he didn't know if that was going to help anything but he didn't care. He kicked his trunk hard, tears sliding down his cheeks as he ran from the room and just left everything behind. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know what he was doing, but he wanted to get away from it all.

His feet led the way, his brain screaming things over and over and he wished it would all just stop. He wasn't supposed to be dead, the sickness was supposed to clear up and he was going to get better. Alphard was supposed to be there for his graduation, he said he'd buy him as many pints as he could take if he graduated top of his class. He was supposed to bring a large brightly lit sign saying "Gryffindor's Rule" and then send it to his parents afterwards. There were so many things left to do.

It wasn't supposed to happen yet.

Making his way out to a secluded courtyard that no one ever bothered going to, he laid down on the icy bench beneath a tree heavy with snow. The cold didn't bother him, the water seeping through his shirt as he laid there went unnoticed. The only things he bothered to think about were two things.

His uncle was dead.

And this was the first time he'd cried since he came to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>It was dark when he woke up, realizing he must've dozed off while he was crying at some point. Rubbing at his eyes it hurt, the lids puffy and tender under his hand as he blinked and looked around. It took him a moment to remember where he was, his clothes completely soaked through as he stood up and made his way into the corridor.<p>

It was on the quiet side of the castle, only a few staff members' quarters and nothing more. He wondered if anyone had realized he was gone, it wasn't that odd for him to skip dinner so he hoped they hadn't noticed. Part of him might've wanted someone to talk to but the other part didn't want to tell them what had happened.

He hadn't even told them he was sick yet.

Using a drying spell he slid down a wall and put his face in his hands and fresh hot tears slid down his cheeks. He hated crying, it was useless and his uncle had told him not to do it but he couldn't help it. It's was sad people did, right? And right now he was the saddest he'd ever been in his whole life, none of what had happened was fair.

"Sirius?"

A quiet voice floated over him, his head lifting up pathetically to notice a blurry O'Malley standing a few feet away. Wiping at his eyes he looked at her better, her face so worried and pained that he wanted to punch himself for making her look like that. She walked over to him quickly and fell to her knees in front of him.

"He's – he's…" he tried to say it, looking into her sincere blue eyes only made it harder. He put his face back in his hands before she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Sirius," she whispered, her voice shaky as her thumb rubbed across the back of his hand. "Please, look at me."

He brought his face back up slowly, tears sliding down her own cheeks as she stared back at him. "He's dead Gemma."

She nodded, biting her lip as she opened her arms wide enough for him to grab her and hold her. He buried his face in her shoulder, tears soaking through her shirt as she held onto him just as tightly as held her. She soothed him carefully, her hands rubbing up and down his back as she whispered that it'd be okay over and over.

"I'm here Sirius," she said, resting her head against his, "I'm here."

Leaning back for a moment she let go of him to rub his cheeks, tears sticking to her fingers before she wiped them on her skirt. He did the same for her, wiping away tears he'd caused as she gave him a wobbly smile. Shakily she leaned forward, sitting up on her knees for a moment to press a warm kiss to his forehead before she hugged him tightly again.

"He was supposed to get better," he said pathetically, like some child who had false hopes over a lost cause. There was nothing that had said Alphard would get better, in fact he said he only had months left. And yet, here he was, still clinging to a hope that'd he somehow recover and live on to be as old as Dumbledore.

"Shh, it's alright," she said quietly again, her whole body wrapped up in his arms.

"It's not fucking fair."

"I know love, I know."

He pulled back again and rested against the wall as she stayed where she was, rubbing his knees softly trying to calm him down. Amazingly it'd helped, just her being there had already calmed his mind and now he was just trying to wrangle his heart. It felt like it'd broken into a million pieces, even if his death wasn't a complete surprise it was still a great shock to him. He thought he'd at least last long enough for him to see once more during the summer.

"You know, he told me not to cry. Already disappointing him," he laughed, wiping at his face with the back of his sleeve.

"You're not disappointing him, you can cry as much as you want. It's not like he went out to the shops or something Sirius, he passed away. You're allowed to grieve."

Her words mirrored some of what he said in the letter and he felt himself smiling despite his mood. "Yeah, he didn't go to the grocer."

"Right, so just cry, hit things, whatever you like. I broke a lamp and my foot when my Papa died," she said carefully, as if she was hoping she wasn't overstepping anything. "Everyone deals with things differently."

"You broke your foot?"

She chuckled sadly. "Yeah, I kicked the wall a bit too hard. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. You know, kicking walls and all that."

"I threw my books at the wall," he smiled again, part of him finding it completely unfair that she could get him to smile this easily so soon. "You know how much I hate books."

"I'm sure they deserved it in the end."

Taking his hands in hers and standing up together, he pulled her against him once more. Her head rested comfortably against his chest, her small frame feeling so delicate wrapped in him. He kissed the top of her head as he bit back more tears, telling himself that the crying part of his grief was over. He had to do it for his uncle if for no one else.

"How did you find me?" He asked curiously, not letting go for even a moment.

"You duffer friends said you'd disappeared and that they couldn't find the map. I'm not sure what a map has to do with anything but I figured I'd help look and I just happened to come this way." She shrugged, running her hands up and down his back. "I guess I was just supposed to be the one that found you."

"Well I'm happy it was you. I really don't want the blokes to see me like this," he sniffled, O'Malley lifting her face up to look at him. "I have to be sexy at all times around them or James will try to steal my crown."

She laughed. "Your crown?"

"Of being the sexiest Marauder of all time."

"You're an idiot."

He smiled as he looked down at her, both of them pulling apart as he stared into her wet blue eyes. Tears were still falling down her cheeks slowly, Sirius wishing she hadn't cried in the first place. He knew she was doing it for him, deep down, shouldering some of his grief onto herself as a way to help. But he didn't want her doing that, it was all his to carry and he begged her to smile again and stop her tears in his head.

"Gemma, what am I supposed to do?"

She looked up at him and gave him a small grin. "Find something to take your mind off of it, lose yourself in it, and try to forget about the pain."

"Is it that easy?" He teased, running his hands through his hair and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Do what you want to, be selfish Sirius. Right now you need to be."

She was looking up at him almost the same way she had that night in the Three Broomsticks, like she wanted him to do something. But that couldn't be it, could it? He was probably reading her wrong through his messed up emotions, his own need to kiss her clouding his mind. But he felt like he needed to be closer to her right now, to make her really feel how he felt.

Moving towards her a few steps he made up his mind. His hand rose up to the back of her head, rubbing against her soft hair as he brought her face up to his. Their lips pressed softly together, tears streaking down her face as her hands gripped his shirt and stood up on her tiptoes to press harder back against him. He brought her body closer, her lips responding against his as he kissed her harder and she gasped against him.

Pulling back she looked up with shocked eyes, her lips trembling. "Why? Why now?"

"Fuck, I didn't mean to—"

"Why couldn't you have done this when I wasn't with someone?" She trembled, escaping his arms with wide sad eyes. "I can't do this."

"Gemma—"

He watched her run away, leaving him alone in the corridor as he lifted his fist and punched the wall as hard as he could.


	23. You'll Win in the End

**Here's another chapter guys! The first part is the end of the last chapter in Gemma's POV, which is why it's in italics. I thought it'd be good to see if from both their sides so there ya go! I hope to have another chapter up soon and that you keep reading! Your reviews always help me keep going, I love all of you very much for leaving such kind words of encouragment. And sometimes threats over when Sirius and Gemma get together, I like those too haha :)**

**-Ally**

* * *

><p><em>She was looking up at him with earnest eyes; she wanted to take all his pain away. She knew it was impossible but for a moment happiness seemed to float across his face. One of his hands came up to the back of her head, massaging her neck as he lifted it upward towards his. She had about a thousand thoughts running through her mind at one time.<em>

_**Sirius is finally going to kiss me. **_

_**I can't believe he's going to kiss me. **_

_**I have a boyfriend.**_

_The last stuck the hardest, even after their lips had touched and he pulled her closer, she still hadn't stopped. It all felt so right for those few seconds, tears still sliding down her cheeks as she gripped his shirt in her hands and pressed back against him. _

_It hit her like lightning, guilt growing in the pit of her stomach as she pulled back and looked up at him with shocked eyes. Tears came down for a whole new reason, nothing to do with Sirius or his uncle but all because he was kissing her at the only time in her life when she couldn't be happy to kiss him back. _

_"Why? Why now?" She reached up and touched her lips, staring at him as she trembled slightly. _

_"Fuck, I didn't mean to—"His eyes were staring at her, asking her not to go but she couldn't think straight. _

_"Why couldn't you have done this when I wasn't with someone?" She shivered, escaping his arms and slowly turning away. "I can't do this."_

_Breaking into a full sprint she could hear him shouting out behind her. _

_"Gemma—"_

Running until she found herself wandering back and forth on the seventh floor, her body still shook slightly as she rubbed at her face. She wanted to cry even more now, the way Sirius had looked at her when he said that his uncle had died broke her heart. The cold, lost look in his grey eyes made her reach out without thinking, she had to comfort him.

But nowhere in her plans had there been the idea to kiss him.

Though, he kissed her, not the other way around. Then she ended up kissing him back, Eddie not even a thought until after she'd already found herself jumping slightly for joy in her heart. This wasn't the time to be kissing him anyway, he was emotional and he just reached out for whoever was there. And that was her.

Running her hands through her hair and trying to figure things out, the last person she wanted to see came walking towards her. Eddie was all smiles, as per usual, green eyes shining brightly as he came over and scooped her up into a hug. She gripped him back, squeezing her eyes shut and hoping that he couldn't somehow figure out that she'd just kissed another boy. She hadn't wanted to cheat on him, that was the last thing in the world she'd do to anyone. She fancied Eddie a lot, and she hadn't thought about breaking up with him even once.

She didn't deserve him now though.

"Where've you been, love? I stopped by an hour ago and Remus said you took off looking for Black or something," he said kindly, pulling back and running his hand down her cheek before giving her a soft kiss. The guilt just felt even worse.

"Yeah, he was upset about something but I think he'll be okay now. No big deal," she did her best to smile and act like everything was normal. "How's your night been?"

"Boring, though practice went alright so I guess that's good. Are you sure nothing's wrong, Gem? You look distraught about something."

Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head and tried not to look him in the eye. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just not feeling my best. I think I should go lay down." She got on her tip toes and gave him one more soft kiss as he hugged her.

"I'll see you in the morning love, feel better yeah?"

Nodding and waving him off, she walked through the portrait and found James and Remus both heading out. They said something about how they'd found Sirius and they were going to get him now and she just acted like she hadn't seen him. Walking around them and up to her dorm, she went straight to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. Brushing all her teeth and gums hard, she felt like if she did it enough it would somehow erase that she'd kissed Sirius.

Which was the stupidest idea she had ever had, but it eased her mind for a few moments.

She couldn't stop thinking about him though, it was worse than usual. Every time she shut her eyes he was staring at her, face coming towards her for another kiss and she wanted to cry out in frustration. If he hadn't been in the state he was, she would have given him a piece of her mind about the whole thing. But when she really thought about it, if he hadn't been so upset about everything, he probably wouldn't have kissed her to begin with. She knew he wouldn't make her cheat like that.

"You okay Gemma?" Lily asked, walking in with a basket of things for her shower. "You look pretty stressed."

"Do I?" She bit back, wincing when Lily stepped back a little. "Sorry Lily, I'm just…I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it Eddie?"

Gemma shook her head and bit down on her lip. "No, no, just don't worry about it, okay? I'm sure I'll be fine. "

"Hey," Lily walked over, resting a hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to pile everything up until you explode, you know. I'm here for you whenever, it's in the best friend handbook."

"I'm just thinking about going back on my no boy diet, it was much healthier for my head." She joked, hopping up on the sink and swinging her legs back and forth as Lily turned on a shower to get warm. If there was thing they all knew about Hogwarts water it was that it took ages to get hot unless you used magic.

"You're not happy with Eddie?"

"It's not that, I'm just really confused right now. I don't really know what I want anymore. I should just go back to studying at all hours of the day and acting like boys don't matter. They're killing my unsocial life."

They laughed, Lily shaking her head. Hopping off the sink again and leaving her mate for some privacy, she walked back into the dorm and grabbed her bag off the floor. Pulling out her books and sitting down on her bed, she immersed herself into her studying about animating objects to use them as a defense. Writing a quick essay on all the best uses of the spell, and then finishing up a Potions paper as well, she realized that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon and went down to the common room.

It was a little busy, people just starting to walk back up to their dorms for bed as she curled up in a chair. Staring at the fire still roaring away, she closed her eyes and tried to relax in her tight little ball. She was just getting comfortable when a few voices floated over her and she didn't dare open her eyes as they spoke.

"Why didn't he ever tell us?" James said, sounding angry and rejected. "We're his best mates!"

"Come on James, we're talking about Sirius here. He either didn't want to bother us with it or he just wanted to bottle it up because he thought it'd make him look weak if he got all upset about it." Remus said back, both of them sitting across from her as she kept pretending that she was asleep.

"But it was Alphard, how could he keep that from us? How long do you think he's known?"

"I'd say since Christmas, remember how he was when we got back? But his attitude got a lot better so I figured it wasn't anything serious." Remus took a deep breath, exhaling loudly as Gemma curled up tighter. "Obviously I was wrong."

"Punching that wall isn't helping anything though, a broken hand only days before the final…fuck Madam Twombly better fix it fast."

Gemma's eyebrows creased in confusion, he hadn't punched a wall when she was there so he must've when she left. Was it because of her? Shaking it off, she began to wonder just how self centered she was becoming. Of course it wasn't because of her, his uncle just died. He punched it because of his grief, not because she ran away from him. Moving slightly in her chair to get in a better position, she opened her eyes just a little to see James's hands balled up into fists on his knees as he sat there slightly seething.

"You know his mum isn't going to let him go to the funeral," Remus said sadly, picking at lint on his jumper.

"I'm not sure he'd go even if he could, it'd only end up with him hexing his family or the other way around. Plus," James added, sinking into the cushions, "do you really see him at a funeral? I can't imagine him ever attending one. Too bleak for him."

Remus laughed, nodding his head as Gemma smiled to herself. "Yeah, he'd end up shooting off fireworks or something, telling everyone to just cheer the fuck up."

"Seems about right, yeah."

Waiting until they left to move, she walked back up to her dorm and went to lay on her bed without changing. Her fingers touched her lips again, remembering the way his felt against hers again as she closed her eyes. She'd have given anything for it to happened differently, for it not to have been out of his distress but out of him fancying her. She wanted that kiss with him to be special and now it was tarnished by being at the wrong time.

But she'd never forget it.

* * *

><p>Going down to breakfast the next morning with Lily and Mary, she wanted to beg them to make some excuse for her not to have to sit with Eddie but of course then didn't. She was sure if she had asked them they would've but she didn't want anyone thinking there were problems between her and her boyfriend. Because there wasn't, well, not really. Nothing he knew about anyway.<p>

She was just off snogging other boys in the middle of the night.

"Hey Gemma," Eddie's friend, Davey Gudgeon, smiled as she sat down. "How's life as a Gryffindor?"

"Probably just as good as Ravenclaw life, I'm sure," she smiled back, fixing her headband carefully before pouring herself a bowl of Owl O's.

Eddie's hand dropped to her hip as he sat down next to her, squeezing it gently as he gave her a smile and started piling food onto his plate with his other hand. "Morning love."

"Good morning," she smiled back, swishing her cereal around in her bowl as she realized she had no appetite. "Sleep well?"

"Not bad, though I woke up and realized I had a bruise the size of a quaffle on my back. Wonder who that could be from," he glared over at Davey playfully, "It feels like I've been trampled by a hippogriff."

She chuckled, taking a long drink of pumpkin juice and looking over at the Gryffindor table. Fabian seemed to be telling some grand story about Merlin knows what as everyone laughed around him. She noticed Sirius wasn't back from the hospital wing yet, Lily had mentioned James had said something like he'd be back after lunch.

Turning back and trying to pay attention to the story Eddie and Davey were telling, she gave little laughs and smiles at the appropriate times and no one seemed to notice she didn't really care. Her guilt was only made worse by the fact that she'd rather go check on Sirius than keep sitting there next to her boyfriend but she couldn't help it.

She was worried about him.

Eddie suddenly brushed his hand up her ribs and pulled her closer, making her lose her train of thought as she shivered at the touch. "You look like you're off in Wonderland Gems."

"Do I?" She smiled, loving the fact that he remembered her long stories about her favorite book. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I like when you get that far off look in your eyes, makes me want to go there too." He leaned in and kissed her, her hand coming up to his cheek as she held him there for a moment. This was something she needed to remember. The way he made her smile and made her feel carefree, Eddie was good for so many things.

Things Sirius couldn't give her right now.

"You should, we can go paint the roses red or something." She joked, sticking out her tongue as he tickled her a little and everything felt back to normal again.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Miss O'Malley," Binns called on her, raising one translucent arm at her.<p>

"His full name was Auroleus Phillipus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim, also known as Paracelsus." She answered, the classroom writing down the answer around her.

"Very good, yes, that's right. Five points for Gryffindor. Now, muggles seem to think of alchemy as a form of magic, magic they create with something they call science."

Listening to him lecture about muggles was always something Gemma found amusing. Lily was laughing to herself next to her, both of them rolling their eyes as he acted like muggles were small children that should be patted on the heads for their efforts. Of course, she herself used to think the busker on the corner in Ireland was a wizard because he could pull pence out from behind her ear. Maybe they were a bit ridiculous after all.

"And that was the most boring bullshit I've ever heard," Marlene complained when they left History of Magic, dragging her heels. "I wish I could kill him all over again."

"You realize you say that every time we have class with Binns, don't you?" Gemma laughed, putting her books in her bag as they walked.

"Because it's true. I hate that fucking ghost." She ran off to catch up with Fabian when he and Eddie turned the corner and she walked towards them slowly with Mary and Lily.

Mary nudged her hard in the side. "Shouldn't you be scampering off like a new bride ready to shag her groom's brains out?"

"I do not scamper, Mary MacDonald. I walk gracefully towards my boyfriend to show him how calm I am and I have no intention of shagging him just now."

"You mean you aren't going to throw him on the floor and rip off his clothes?" Mary feigned a gasp, Lily laughing next to her. "Who are you and what have you done with Gemma O'Malley?"

"Lily, please, take her away from me." Gemma laughed, Lily grabbing Mary's arm tightly as they came up to Fabian, Eddie, and Marlene.

"Excuse me gentlemen, Mary needs to go take her pills. The voices are coming back," Lily gave them a bright smile and drug away a screaming Mary. Gemma caught the words "shagging" and "dinosaurs" as she shook her head.

"Isn't Benjy dating her?" Eddie asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind as they headed down the corridor together. "I didn't realize he liked crazy girls."

"Oh yeah, Benjy is a wild boy," Gemma assured him jokingly, patting his hand that laid on her stomach.

He laughed, resting his chin on her shoulder as they walked behind Marlene and Fabian off to their spot for lunch. Greenhouse #2 was always empty during the hour and they all would take spots beneath the hanging plants to enjoy a quiet lunch in it's warm confines. It'd become a great place to study as well, Eddie always doing his homework with her these days.

"So, do you think I can change your mind about the match on Saturday?" He asked, her body still wrapped up in his arms as they fell behind their friends even more. "We've got a good chance you know, especially with Black going and breaking his hand."

She bit back snapping at him, yelling at him about things he didn't know wouldn't help anything. "Sorry, I think I'm going to stick with my Lions on this one. I have faith that we'll kick your arses."

"It's hot when you hate on me."

"Is it?" She giggled, his lips kissing behind her ear. "You are a terribly unfortunate looking man, Bones."

"Oh stop, I can't take it. I need you, right now," he picked her up off her feet as she laughed and squealed. Sitting her down on a windowsill in the now deserted corridor, his lips found hers quickly as he pressed against them hard.

Her hands went up into his hair, holding him close as his tongue ran against her lips before slipping into her mouth. She felt her face blush as his hand ran up her side and barely grazed her breast, a gasp escaping her mouth as he pulled back and kissed down her neck and groaned against her skin.

"Eddie," she sighed, one of his hands running up her thigh and stopping just beneath the hem of her skirt.

"You drive me mad, you do," he laughed, kissing her neck once more and then backing off. "I've never wanted to shag someone so badly in the History of Magic corridor before."

Gemma laughed, slightly uncomfortable for a moment as she fixed her skirt. She always got carried away with him, it was easy to forget about things when you're boyfriend kisses they way he did. Stupidly in the back of her mind she was comparing him to Sirius again and she wanted to slap herself for doing it.

"We better get going or Fabian will eat all the food."

"Right," Eddie chuckled, helping her off the ledge and taking her hand as they rushed off to the greenhouse. "That bugger has a bottomless stomach."

"Remember when he ate all my chicken last week before I even sat down? That boy is going to be as big as a house when he gets older, mark my words. Though, Marlene can't cook to save her life so he might be okay." She smiled, thinking of Marlene in an apron serving dinner and even imagining it she could see her mate was flipping her off for it.

"Think those two will last that long, do you?"

"I like to hope so. Mar's never been so happy, I like seeing her smile all the time." She said honestly, walking with him outside and down towards their destination.

"I wonder where we'll all be after school, if we'll still all be together."

She wondered that herself, thinking about the war that sat waiting for them all. Eddie had decided on a profession that would take him away from the fight, and she didn't know Fabian's plans. Gideon was off doing secretive stuff, at least according to Mar, so she thought Fabian would probably follow behind over the summer. She just hoped her friend was being safe, she'd always hold a special place in her heart for the Prewett brothers.

But what would her mates do? Mary had expressed interest in staying in the muggle world, Lily wanted to do something in the Ministry. Then it came to the boys, what would they do? Would she even see any of them after they left Hogwarts? Her heart ached thinking of not seeing any of them ever again after school and figured it out right then.

She'd go where they went, she'd fight to keep them together no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>"I'll meet you in the library later, yeah?" Remus asked as they left class, the day going agonizingly slow for Gemma.<p>

"Sure, yeah, I'll be with Eddie somewhere. Just come and find us," she smiled, going down the opposite hall and leaving her friends behind.

She saw him walking towards her before he even realized she was there, his head down and his right hand wrapped in bandages still. Part of her felt like fleeing and running into a classroom before he spotted her, her heart beating so fast that she felt close to passing out. Unconsciously a hand went up to her hair to make sure it was still high in a ponytail and not sticking up weirdly and then another checked her face for any mysterious leftover crumbs from lunch.

Scolding herself, she began walking again and hoped he just wouldn't notice her at all. That'd be better in the end, for them to just avoid each other as if she'd contracted dragon pox and then she could get back to her normal life. Squeezing her book to her chest so hard it almost hurt to breathe, she was almost past him when he lifted his head up and looked at her.

Grey on blue, eyes meeting as he registered who was staring back at him. A heated blush rose in her cheeks, biting her lip into her mouth nervously as they stopped in the middle of the hall and just stood there. He ran his good hand through his hair, playing with his piercing as his eyes went everywhere except her face as she took a deep breath.

"Sirius—"

"Gemma—"

They both stopped again, Gemma feeling like she could just about punch a wall at that point. "How's your hand doing?" She asked finally, Sirius holding it up and inspecting it as if he hadn't realized it'd been hurt this whole time.

"The bones are all fixed but there's still some swelling, otherwise it's fine. Nothing I can't deal with," he smirked, flexing his hand to show her it was okay.

"Well…that's good. Um, yeah, anyway, I should get to the library before they run out of books." She said sarcastically, dropping her best smile at him before fleeing again. Though, this time, he caught her and pulled her back around to face him.

"Hey, O'Malley, I know I fucked up royally by kissing you the other night. I wasn't thinking straight, I mean, I just found out Alphard had died and you were there and," he sighed, still holding her arm, "I was being selfish. Which even though you told me too, I know you hadn't meant snog you, but in my stupid brain that was the only thing I thought I could do to get my mind off of being depressed."

She nodded, all her thoughts on the matter being confirmed and it broke her heart just slightly. "I figured that had to be it. I mean, why else would you snog me?"

Her laughter was lost a little when she looked at him, his eyes very serious as he looked down at her and squeezed her arm tightly. Her heart sped up again, as quick as a hummingbirds as he licked his lips slowly and his eyes fell from hers down to her lips that were parted. She wasn't sure what she wanted just then but somehow she knew all she wanted in that moment was for him to kiss her again. She just wanted to feel him once more and taste the cigarette smoke on his lips.

"Right, it was a huge mistake." Pain shot through her. "And I'll not tell anyone, I promise. I don't want to mess things up for you and Bones. I know how much you fancy him."

"Okay, sure, right. That sounds fine." He dropped her arm finally, the look in his eyes gone as he turned away from her and fixed his tie.

"I'll see you in class."

"I'm here, you know," she said quietly as he began to leave, "if you need me."

"I never doubted it." He gave her a small smile over his shoulder and then he walked quickly out of sight, leaving her there in the corridor watching him go.

Cursing at the worthless tears that threatened to well up in her eyes, she stalked off to the library to meet Eddie. She had no right to be so utterly heartbroken over a boy who wasn't even her boyfriend, her feelings were betraying her completely and she only wished she knew how to stop it. Especially if Sirius thought kissing her was a huge mistake, how could she fancy a bloke who thought that of their first kiss?

Nothing could be worse than feeling like she lost something she never had.

Accidentally slamming the door shut behind her once she reached her destination, Madam Pince looked over at her angrily and she held her hands up in apology. Fixing her bag on her shoulder as she went through the stacks to find Eddie, she did her best to leave all her feelings behind and give herself over to him one hundred percent.

* * *

><p>Pulling her jumper on Saturday morning, she looked at herself in the mirror and scrunched up her nose. "Is this <em>too <em>red?" She wondered, cocking her head to the left as Lily came up behind her and looked at her carefully.

"Can anything be too red today? We need to support our brave men and women in their fight to kill the Eagles. The redder the better," Lily smiled, her gold jumper bright under her red hair. "In fact, wear a skirt and put on those red stockings you have. Go all out Gems."

"I'll freeze my arse off," she groaned, pulling off her jeans and grabbing one of her uniform skirts.

"Well then, your blue arse can support your bloke," Marlene joked, pushing her short blonde hair back with a clip that had a roaring lion on it. "But if he wins I'm not talking to you for a week."

"Wow, thanks Mar, you're ever so lovely this morning." She sat down and pulled on her stockings followed by her fuzzy winter boots before standing up and walking over to the vanity. Grabbing a gold headband, she pushed back her wavy locks and then scrunched up her nose.

"You need some color in those pasty Irish cheeks," Mary laughed, coming up and pinching them before she smacked her hands away.

"I'd rather not earn it the old fashioned way, thanks. Is anyone else ready for breakfast or am I going alone?" She grabbed her coat, mittens, and hat and threw them over her arm as she turned back to her group. "I take that silence as a sign that I'm going alone."

"Sorry hon, I'm not even close to ready." Lily commented, re-braiding her hair for the third time.

"And I have at least six more layers of makeup to put on before Benjy can see me." Mary joked, rubbing blush along her cheeks.

"I'm just lazy." Marlene smiled widely as she collapsed down on her bed again to take a short nap only an hour after waking up.

Grabbing her Gryffindor scarf on the way out, she walked down the steps and waved at three fourths of the Marauders. James looked about ready to either kick someone's arse or throw up, Sirius wasn't with them so she had figured he was still up in bed. Walking out of the portrait and taking the longer way down just so she wouldn't have to sit alone for too long, she happened to find Sirius pacing.

Sometimes she thought the world hated her.

"Ready for the match?" She asked cautiously, hoping he wasn't in deep thought about anything when he looked over at her and shook his head.

"Are you stalking me O'Malley?" He smirked, a little bit of normalcy falling between them as she let out a sigh of relief. "I'm flattered."

"I feel like if I say 'I hate you' one more time, it will be just another time you don't hear it. What are you doing?"

"I'm pacing like a nervous twat, couldn't you tell?" He laughed, his feet picking up and starting it again as she leaned against the wall and stared at him. "It's best to not do this around the Captain or he'll hit me really hard for making him nervous."

"Is James really that freaked out?" She wondered, Sirius shrugging as he looked out the windows down at the pitch.

"We haven't won in three years, O'Malley. It's pathetic and we're stressed if we don't win this year we won't win again before we graduate." He said, pulling at his hair as she bit back a laugh.

"You have next year—"

"Yeah, but we lose half of our team next year. It's this year or it's never," he looked up at her again, his eyes looked tired.

"Are you doing okay with everything?" She wondered, walking a bit closer as he stopped pacing finally. "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine."

Taking a deep breath, she sat her things down for a moment and pulled him into a tight embrace. It took a moment for him to return the hug, his arms reluctant as they wrapped around her. "You're a stubborn arse, you know?"

"Really, I'm—"

"It's okay not to be okay, Sirius. No matter how you are, I don't want this to stay awkward between us. It was just a silly kiss," she said, keeping the pain out of her voice as she falsely admitted it, "I don't want you to think we can't talk because of it."

He pulled her tighter for a moment, his face buried in her hair before he pulled back. "You think we're going to win?"

"I know you will." She smiled, taking the risk and getting on her tip toes. Pulling his face down to hers, she kissed his cheek lightly and then went to pick up her things. "I'll be cheering for you Black."

Leaving him there she walked away with her head held high and her cheeks flaming red. She'd get through this just fine, no matter how much she wanted him she knew she wanted Eddie just as much. Eddie was there for her taking, for her kisses, for everything. She was Sirius's mate and she couldn't be happier about it.

And Sirius was going to win.


	24. You Make It Real

**Another chapter! Exciting exciting! I hope y'all keep enjoying, keep reviewing, and keep yelling at me :D Haha, I enjoy all my reviews, really. They are much appreciated! So read on, my friends, I hope you like it :)**

**-Ally**

* * *

><p>The golden hoops glittered in the bright morning sunlight, the three posts standing tall and ready to help decide the fate of the Quidditch Cup. Sirius shielded his eyes as he walked down to the changing rooms, his stomach still turning over on itself occasionally as he envisioned how it would be to lose. Deciding there was no way that was going to happen and shaking the feeling, he walked in with the team behind him and went over to his locker to start stripping off his clothes.<p>

Scratching his back as James came up and smacked him on the shoulder; they looked at each other and had a conversation with just a raise of the eyebrows and a smirk of the lips. They were going to win, they were going to kick their arses and then they were going to party until Monday. That's what that look said, and Sirius felt better after it. Pulling on his trousers and then his standard red and gold quidditch jumper, he sat down on the bench to strap everything else on.

All the guys were quiet and he was sure the two girls on the team weren't much chattier in their room. It wasn't a match where everyone joked around and laughed about how easy it was going to be. They'd already lost to Ravenclaw once this year; it'd be just as easy to lose for a second time. Especially with Bones as their seeker, if they had somehow became lucky enough to have him not play then they wouldn't have many worries. But Bones was the one thing that kept them from celebrating too soon.

"Gather round guys!" James shouted once everyone was dressed, the girls coming into the locker room for the pregame chat up. "Today is the most important match for most of you, and I'm not going to act like it's not important to me. This is the best chance we've had at winning this thing for years and we're not going to throw it away on some golden boy seeker. Our chasers are better, our beaters are better, our keeper is better—"

"Fuck yeah!" Fabian shouted.

"And our seeker is going to beat Bones to that little winged bastard and then throw it in his face!" James pointed at their seeker, Anthony McTavish, and he gave two thumbs up back. "This is our match, team, no one else's. We are going to win this not only for us but for Gryffindor and then we'll take the House Cup too and rule this school once again! It's ours, this battle will be won today and the war will be over. Hands in team!"

Everyone thrust in their hands, the team in a small circle in the middle of the changing room. James counted to three and they threw up their hands with a resonate "Lions!" echoing against the walls. With everyone's spirits lifted and energized, they made their way out onto the pitch as the crowd erupted into a loud cheer.

"And here's the Gryffindor team led out by the greatest Captain the Lion's have ever seen, James Potter!" Max Thomas announced from the staff seats, the fellow Gryffindor hyping up his team. "Followed out by Fabian Prewett, the iron wall as we like to call him up in the dorms. Nothing will be getting past him! And there's Sirius Black, with a bat in his hand you'd better watch out, I doubt he's too against beheading someone to win this match."

Sirius smirked to himself, Thomas always being ridiculous but today he was in great form. Running his hands through his hair as James replaced his glasses with goggles he had specially made; they walked towards the center of the pitch to meet the Ravenclaw team. Standing in half circles across from each other, Madam Hooch brought the Captains forward. Looking at Bones irritated him so his eyes lifted to the stands to find his mates.

Remus, O'Malley, and McKinnon were hanging over the side of the stands, a big red and gold banner held up between them with a glaring _Go, Go, Gryffindor! _written across it. O'Malley lifted her hand and waved down at him, smiling so wide that he couldn't help getting a big smile on his own face. Waving back, she gave him a thumbs up and then continued cheering with the rest of them.

"You ready mate?" James asked once they'd finished shaking hands and going over the rules.

"I was born ready." He joked, straddling his broom just before takeoff.

"Quaffle high!" James shouted once they were in the air.

"Bludger low!" And with a bump of their fists, they went separate ways.

He wasn't sure why they'd started saying it in the first place so many years back now, but it stuck. If they didn't say it before a match then they'd definitely lose, because there had been the one unfortunate time when that had happened.

Twirling his beater's bat in his hand and zigzagging up in the air as he waited for the match to start, he looked over at O'Malley one more time just as the quaffle launched into the air.

* * *

><p>"Come on Potter!" He yelled at James as he flew past, Gryffindor down by thirty points two hours into the match.<p>

Sweat was sliding down his face, wiping it away with his robe sleeve he flew quickly down to meet a bludger and smacked it hard in the direction of Gudgeon. Throwing the chaser off course and causing him to drop the quaffle, Crockett picked it up and tossed it hard down to James. Sirius tried to watch as he went after the bludger again and tried to keep it away from his teammates.

Taking a quick glance up at McTavish and Bones who were on either sides of the pitch, he hoped someone would spot it soon. "And Potter scores another goal! 150 to 120, Ravenclaw!" Thomas shouted over the pitch, he voice loud and carrying over the wind as Sirius went up high over the pitch to get a good view on everything.

Just as he spotted a golden glint out of the corner of his eye he heard O'Malley scream up to McTavish. "TONY! EDDIE'S GOING AFTER THE SNITCH, GO! GO TONY GO!" McTavish didn't dare to even look to see who yelled at him and he took off immediately to catch up with Bones.

Trying to help him out, Sirius dove down to stop the bludger from aiming at McTavish and smacked it in the opposite direction. Cheering him on in his head and screaming out even a few times, he watched the two seekers battle it out and push each other back and forth before shooting up higher and higher into the air until he couldn't see them anymore. It was like the match had stopped, everyone was searching the clouds for any sign of the two boys lost in a battle. His heart was beating so hard against his chest he felt like he needed to lean over and puke just as Thomas started shouting again.

"ANTHONY MCTAVISH HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! TONY MCBEAUTIFUL, YOU ARE A GOD AMONGST US BLEAK HUMANS. GRYFFINDOR WINS, GRYFFINDOR WINS. THE HOUSE CUP IS OURS. WE WIN! YOU LOSE!"

The Gryffindor's started flooding the pitch even before they touched down again, Fabian and Crockett hoisting McTavish up on their shoulders. The crowd surrounded them, pats on the backs and high fives from people he'd never spoken more than a word to as he smiled and laughed amongst them. This was probably one of the happiest moment of his life, and O'Malley jumping on his back and hugging him hard only cemented it.

"You won! I know you would!" She said happily, holding on for dear life a moment more before dropping down and letting him turn to see her.

Her face was glowing, so happy and ecstatic that she could barely stand still. He grabbed her again and held her close as he returned the kiss she'd given him earlier in the day on her cheek. "If you hadn't screamed at him you'd probably be hugging Bones right now."

"I wasn't gonna let that happen," she laughed letting go of him and attaching herself to James when he walked over. "Way to go Captain Potter!"

"We're the fucking champions!" He screamed, hugging her back and swinging her around as the rest of their mates found them. O'Malley pushed Evans at James, both of them hugging awkwardly but James came away with an even happier smile if that was possible. Remus and Peter gave him big high fives and he hugged MacDonald tightly when she congratulated him. It had all worked out perfectly.

After some of the crowd dispersed to get ready for a night of celebration and drinking, Sirius and James headed back to the changing room to get out of their uniforms. McTavish was sitting on the bench still gripping the snitch as if the moment he let it go they'd actually end up losing. Sirius ruffled his hair happily and congratulated him on the way towards the shower.

"At least we'll have Tony next year, yeah? Losing the other four is going to be a bitch though," he groaned, peeling off his sweat soaked jumper slowly from his body. "I do not envy you for trials next year."

"Stop trying to ruin my mood Padfoot, I don't want to think about it until the day before. Right now I want to get upstairs, snog my girlfriend, and then get pissed." James laughed, blindly throwing all of his clothes into his locker before heading to a shower stall.

"I only hope we have enough firewhiskey, mate!"

* * *

><p>By dinner time that night the party was completely mad, McGonagall even stopping in herself for a butterbeer and to congratulate her team before leaving and letting them be. Though, they knew if it went too late into the night she'd be back to yell at all of them. Sirius was talking to Remus and James when the sun set behind the hills that surrounded the castle, looking across the room and spotting O'Malley with Bones.<p>

"Why is he here? He's a Ravenclaw," he said annoyed, Remus laughing and James completely oblivious.

"Come now Padfoot, we kicked his arse; let him have a few drinks on us. Besides, my bird is a Ravenclaw so you better watch what you say." James poked him hard once in the chest before going off to find Aubrey again.

"You told Gemma, didn't you?" Remus said once they were alone, Sirius's eyebrows rising as he looked at him in confusion. "I know you told someone about Alphard, you weren't shouldering it all alone. You told her, right?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "So what if I did?"

"I'm just happy you told someone. Are you doing okay? I mean, I know you're probably not jumping for joy just yet—"

"I'm doing a lot better," he admitted, giving him a real genuine smile. "Alphard told me not to dwell on it so that's what I'm trying to do. So the less we talk about it the better."

"I hear you, loud and clear. Backing off now." Remus handing him another butterbeer and then went over to talk to Peter and Catchlove. Walking over towards O'Malley, Bones came up behind her again and he had to watch her be wrapped up in his arms.

"Good match, Black. Congrats," Bones smiled; toasting him with his bottle and Sirius did the same back. "Though, you did make me lose five galleons and my pride to my girlfriend, but I'll forgive you."

Sirius laughed with them, trying not to roll his eyes as Gemma awkwardly untangled herself from Bones' arms. "That was an impressive hit you had though, really threw Davey off course." She smiled as she said it, praising him again.

"I do what I can," he smiled, Bones nodding his head like he knew all about it. He wanted to punch him. "So I hear you've got a trial with the Arrows? That's impressive Bones."

"Yeah, in June. Probably won't make it but having the chance is more than I thought I'd get," he laughed, grabbing a piece of candy off of the food table as they all stood around.

"If you keep that attitude you won't. I'm sure you'll make it and then be too famous to talk to any of us ever again," O'Malley teased, handing Sirius a cauldron cake as he nodded along.

"You're pretty brilliant, mate. You lot only lost one match this year, all because of you. I'm sure you'll be an Arrow soon enough." He encouraged, his jealousy not enough to want to tear him down. Besides, he didn't think O'Malley would appreciate it much if he told her boyfriend that he was a rubbish seeker.

"And that's why I like you Gryffindor's, always try to cheer the losers up. Cheers mate! Anyway," he grabbed O'Malley around the waist again and started to lead her out. "I'm going to steal this one away. Have a good party Black!"

"Yeah, right, you two have fun."

Watching them go and hearing O'Malley laugh about something; he took a deep breath and let it go. Biting into the cauldron cake she'd handed him, he looked around the room at everyone hanging about. MacDonald was with Benjy Fenwick again, he'd noticed them hanging out quite a lot recently in various hallways. And then of course wherever McKinnon went, Fabian was right next to her. James was off snogging Aubrey somewhere and Pete, Catchlove, and Remus were all playing gobstones in the corner. So that left little Evans all alone sitting on the steps.

"Coming to join the staircase of forgotten souls?" Evans joked as he sat down next to her, handing her a new drink.

"Well that's a bit of a downer there Evans, cheer up. We just won the Cup!" The clinked their bottles together, both taking long sips before sitting there rather bored. "You should go blindly snog someone in celebration."

She laughed, shaking her head as she leaned back. "Not really my style Black. That'd be more you."

"Right-o, that is more me," he smirked, though he had no intention on doing so. "I need to be a bit more drunk for that though."

"Is that so? I could always help with that." She smiled, pointing over towards one table that had about fifty firewhiskey shots sitting on it.

"No, no, that's alright. I'm not really in the mood to be sick all night in the loo. I thought I'd try and celebrate this at least half sober."

"Party pooper."

"Yeah, that's me. You going home for Easter then Evans?" He brought it up, really lost for conversation when it came to her. She wasn't as easy to talk to as O'Malley or MacDonald might be.

"I think all of us but Mar is, yeah. Get away from this God forsaken school for a week and then come back and start cramming for exams. Always the most fun time of year," she said sarcastically, Sirius nodding in agreement.

April through June had always been hell at Hogwarts. Even as first years you'd be trying to read as much as you possibly could between writing feet upon feet of parchment for homework. The Marauders had deemed them the "Fuck this, I quit" months due to how many times they said it over and over again. Sirius had even gone so far as to tell McGonagall one year that he was dropping out of Hogwarts and would live as a muggle if he had too. She simply whacked him on the head with her wand a few times and told him to stop acting like a duffer.

"Only three more months and then we're free, yeah? You'll live." He yawned as she shrugged with a laugh, reaching up to rub his tired eyes.

"True, but then I have to go home where my sister will most likely bitch at me about every little thing and I'll have to meet her walrus of a fiancé." She groaned, looking at him like she had the worst family ever.

_Not even close, sweetheart. _He thought.

"How do you know he's a walrus if you haven't met him?" He wondered, spotting MacDonald, McKinnon, and a recently returned O'Malley now taking shots against one another. Looked like fun.

"In the picture my mum showed me I could barely see Tuney, that's how huge he is." Sirius laughed, imagining some fat bloke squishing an Evans look-a-like. "I have no intention of liking him but I'm sure I'll do my best to act like it. I mean, I want to be friends with my sister again but she doesn't like me very much."

"Not a big fan of not being a witch like you?"

She looked at him oddly for a second, as if he'd said something she hadn't thought about before. "No, she thinks I'm a freak."

"Jealousy is rooted in insults, you know. I bet she just wishes she had got a magic wand too." He thought about O'Malley talking about her books and how much she always wanted magic as a little girl. The difference was O'Malley got her wand, Evans's sister didn't.

"Maybe, I guess."

"Well, as you dwell on your sister's large arsed fiancé, I'm going to go take a shot. You want one?" He asked when he stood up, Evans shaking her head no.

Walking over and coming up between McKinnon and MacDonald, O'Malley was quick to hand him a shot and they smiled at each other before tossing them back. Letting the burn slowly hit the pit of his stomach, he watched as O'Malley cringed at the taste and then laughed when he let out a lovely loud belch.

"If you're not careful you'll end up breathing fire like that," she joked, chasing her shot with pumpkin juice.

"Prongs did that once, I swear. Little flame popped out of his mouth after drinking this shit." He picked up another shot, throwing it back in his throat as he shivered and felt it go down.

"Liar," MacDonald shook her head, rolling her eyes as she shot one back and coughed.

"I speak nothing but the truth."

"Another lie," O'Malley smirked, waving over at Bones as he gestured for her to come over. "Anyway, liar pants, I'll see you later. Though, once more, congratulations on your amazing win today. You were brilliant."

She hugged him quickly, leaving him there with a smile on his face.

"Smitten kitten," Evans whispered walking up behind him, his elbow stretching back to nudge her in the stomach much more softly than if she'd been James. "Lost your chance there, don't you think?"

He shrugged, watching as Bones told O'Malley a story and her eyes went around the room and found him. She smiled and rolled her eyes like it was boring and he laughed to himself. "No, I don't think I've lost it just yet. What about you Evans? Think you've lost your chance with Potter?"

"What?" Her hands went straight to her hips like a scolding mother, "I don't want any chance. I like Potter as a friend and that is it. You hear me Black? That's all!"

"I hear you loud and clear, don't get your knickers twisted about. And please, I beg of you, don't ever call me a kitten again."

"Meow." She joked.

"Don't even go there Evans. Don't even go there."

"Have a problem with cats Black?"

"It's none of your business." MacDonald and McKinnon were still taking shots, MacDonald's cheeks bright red as Benjy Fenwick came up to steal one away from her and shoot it back. "You are going to die if you keep drinking like that MacDonald."

"Psht, I haven't even started yet!" She half shouted, Fenwick laughing as he took the shot from her hand and downed that one too.

"Right love, you're off your rocker. Let's stop with the firewhiskey before you end up on a table naked, yeah?" Fenwick said calmly, MacDonald shaking her finger at him.

"But you'd like me naked!"

"I have no doubt I would. Excuse us, I'm going to go—"

"Snog my face off! That's what you're going to go do Benjy! Benjy…Benjy. Anyone ever tell you that's a funny name?" She snorted loudly. "Benjy."

They all laughed as MacDonald was steered away, Sirius grabbing one more of the leftover shots for himself as he let the burn course through him again. He didn't know why anyone drank firewhiskey to begin with but it was always worth the hot burn in your belly on a cold day. Running a hand through his hair, he left the girls to go collapse next to Remus who was talking to Fabian about something or other. Resting his head on the back of the couch, he stared up at the ceiling and noticed a small collection of burn marks that made him smile.

James and he had stolen a firecrab from their Care of Magical Creatures class in third year, hauling the big jewel shelled creature all the way up to the common room to hide it for a prank. Of course once they'd gotten back up there the firecrab went into defense mode and started shooting off flames at them like mad. Half the room had ended up in flames at some point and they both suffered from burns themselves. Though, the reaction of the Slytherins finding it in their common room the next day was worth it.

"So what are you going to do after school, Fabian?" He heard Moony ask him, his head lolling forward again to look at them both.

"Well, I figure I'll help out Gideon. I can't really say what we'll be doing, but it has to do with all the shit going on. You know, I just don't feel right sitting around while those Death Eater blokes go around thinking they can do whatever the fuck they want. Especially to my friends," Fabian said, his hands balling into fists, "Punching the masks off of a few of them would make me a right deal happier."

"You and me both mate, they're a bit too cocky for my taste." Sirius said, a bad taste in his mouth just thinking about his family's dealings with Death Eaters and Voldemort. He hated them.

"Maybe I'll see you after you graduate then, we can go punch a couple together." He grinned, his freckled face happy when McKinnon slid in next to him.

"Who are we punching now?" She asked, looking over at Sirius for the answer.

"Death Eaters of course!" He said like it was a normal thing to do, like they all went out and searched for one to beat the crap out of on a regular basis.

"Oh, right, _that. _If any of you ever get hurt doing that, I won't even shed a tear," McKinnon yawned, pointing her finger at all of them. "If you want to go pick useless fights go right ahead, but don't come crying to me when they one up you."

Surprisingly Remus was the one that spoke up. "You have such faith in us."

"Not you too, Remus. You're the only one with a sizeable brain between the three of you. Go do something better with your life, get a job. Don't go searching for danger." She sighed, reaching out to squeeze her boyfriend's hand almost nervously. "It's a ridiculous thing to even consider."

"Don't you want to help protect your mates? You have three muggleborn friends, McKinnon. Don't you want to make sure they don't have to live in fear forever?" Sirius questioned, Evans, MacDonald, and O'Malley all off somewhere behind him in the party.

"Of course I do, but what can we do about it? We'll only be eighteen, it's not like we can start some kind of fighting team to go out and kill You-Know-Who."

"Who says?"

He shrugged, sitting back on the couch again as they all sat there in silence. Was it really that crazy of an idea to want to go out and defeat some evil gits? Sure there were the Auror's, but that meant more training and waiting around. Sirius didn't think there was any time for that, once they left school the war would just be waiting there for them to walk into. Shouldn't someone be taking a more drastic measure to try and stop them?

He wasn't just going to sit around and wait for them to go away, he wanted to fight.

* * *

><p>"And this is the part of class where I fall asleep and quit giving a damn," Sirius said a few nights later, looking up at the stars from his spot on the floor.<p>

"I never knew you gave a damn to begin with," O'Malley said as she looked through her telescope. "I guess I learn something new every day."

"Cheeky O'Malley, very cheeky," he laughed as he closed his eyes, his back cold against the stones of the Astronomy Tower's wall. "So I heard you're headed home next week. Excited about getting back to…well to wherever you live?"

O'Malley snorted, Sirius opening his eyes to look up at her as she shook her head. "I live in North Cornwall, if you must know. And sure, I guess, I mean it's time away from school which I really need so yes. I am excited."

"You sound absolutely thrilled."

"Well," she finished her chart and came to sit next to him as the rest of the class continued stargazing, "home is never easy. I mean, I like being with my parents and my mum always tries to make it as comfortable for me as possible. It's just that, I don't know, they act like they don't know who I am anymore. It makes it hard when they think you're some weird thing they'd rather not talk to or about."

"Is it really that bad?" He wondered, watching as she let out a long sigh and pulled her legs up to rest her chin on them.

"They love me, I mean, I know they do, but my dad won't even look at me. It's like if he looks long enough he'll see what he's been trying not to. I just don't understand, I'm the same Gemma I was when I was a little girl." She looked over at him with sad eyes and he instantly threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her in close next to him for comfort.

"He'll realize it, don't worry. Least you don't have to go home to people who hate you." He laughed, like it was all some big joke.

"I don't think they hate you."

He smiled as he laid his head against hers. "Oh no, they hate me. And I hate them, it's all mutual disgust for one another. It doesn't really bother me as much as it used to, at least not since I found the Marauders."

He looked over at Remus and Peter who were fighting over the telescope, Peter trying to throw his weight behind him as he pushed Remus. Then his eyes fell on James, his brother more than Regulus ever had been. He was laughing and talking up a storm as Evans looked on with bright eyes like she actually cared about what he was saying. James probably failed to notice, but he knew even while he was dating Scarlet Aubrey, he still wanted Evans more than ever.

"Those two are finally getting along, huh?" O'Malley said, happiness in her voice as she looked over at them. "It was only a matter of time, I guess I just didn't realize it would take six years."

"Is Evans as stubborn as you? Now that's a surprise," he teased squeezing her as they sat on the ground waiting for everyone to finish.

"I am not stubborn Sirius." She huffed.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"I am not."

He grinned. "You bloody are!"

"I am not!" She shouted, some of the students looking over at her as Sirius started to crack up and she soon followed. "Okay, fine, maybe I am a little.

"Stubborn arse." He stood up when Professor Sinistra announced that class was over, helping O'Malley up before leaving her with her mates to catch up with his own.

Falling in step with James, Remus was going on and on about exams coming up. Rolling his eyes and keeping quiet as he went on his little rant, he started to wonder about doing an end of the year prank. Of course, they still had a couple months to figure it out, but early planning never hurt anything. He just wondered what they'd do, their Christmas prank had gone off so well he was thinking they definitely needed to top it.

"You doing better then, mate? No more punching walls or anything?" James asked as they stood on the moving stairs, his train of thought lost as he nodded.

"I figure one or two depressing poems and I'll be completely done with it." He smirked, the other three laughing as they began to walk again. "What rhymes with 'black as night'?"

"How about," James stroked his chin, pushing up his glasses once as a geeky smile graced his face, "_My soul, oh it is black as the night. Please, tell me, where is the warming light?_"

Sirius snorted, slapping him on the back. "You should go into the really bad poetry business, mate."

"You mean really _good _poetry business. Yes, I like that, I'll make girl's hearts pound all over the world with my beautiful words of love." He joked, a skip in his step as they headed towards the portrait.

"Sure, of course, that's what I meant," he rolled his eyes, Remus still snickering behind them like he'd been waiting for a good joke about poetry. "You're such a dork Remus."

Remus pushed him hard on the shoulders causing him to trip slightly on his own feet. "Stuff it Sirius. You better be careful or I won't help you study for exams."

"I'm sure he's shaking in his wellies, you've scared him good now Moony." Peter cracked, the four of them walking into the common room and straight up to their dorm. "However will you pass Padfoot?"

"I don't know Pete, I'm ever so dumb and helpless. I suppose this means I'll be working at the Leaky Cauldron as a bartender for eternity because I won't pass my sixth year exams without wise old Remus Lupin's help. Should just kill me now and put me out of my misery." He groaned, falling back on his bed with a sob. "I will never pass without you!"

"I'll stab you with my wand in the eye," Remus threatened, brandishing his wand as if it were a knife and making a stabbing motion.

"You're so violent mate," James yawned, dropping his bag loudly on the floor, "wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley in the middle of the night."

Sirius smirked as he pulled off his jumper. "Yeah, he might read historical lessons to you until your ears bleed and then teach you how to fold your pants. I'd be fucking terrified."

"Are we forgetting who's a werewolf and who are a stag and a dog?" Remus asked, fighting the smile trying to reach his lips. "I could kill you."

"So much faith in yourself, mate, that's good. You go out there and beat some young ruffians up!" James mussed Remus's hair until he pushed him off and onto his bed.

"You lot are all such duffers," he laughed, walking towards the loo as Sirius grabbed his pillow and threw it at his head.

"No one calls me a duffer and gets away with it!" He shouted, Remus turned and glared at him.

"Remember Sirius, stab stab."


	25. Letters Between Friends

**Update time! Thanks again for all the kind reviews, they always make me happy now matter how crappy my day has been! I hope y'all keep enjoying the story and keeping me updated on your thoughts :) Hope y'all have great weeks!**

**-Ally**

* * *

><p>"I'm exhausted," Gemma said the first day of Easter break, the train slowly pulling into King's Cross station after the long trip down from Scotland. She could see loads of happy families waiting on the platform, her own mother would be somewhere behind the wall waiting, never comfortable enough to go through the wall.<p>

"You slept almost the whole way down, Gems," Lily yawned, rubbing at her eyes, "how much sleep could you possibly need?"

"Another twenty hours should do it." She laughed, stretching as she stood before smoothing out her clothes. Mary had gone off to sit with Benjy for the ride back so at least she and Lily got to lay on their own seats for the trip.

"Can you die from sleeping too much? Because I will put a bet on that's how you die right now," Lily shoved her playfully as they walked down the aisle with their bags and Winnie hooting in her cage.

"At least I'll be dying doing something I love," Gemma laughed, stepping off the train as parents looked expectantly at her wishing for someone else's face. A light blush tinged her cheeks as she made her way through them and walked back to the muggle world behind the brick wall.

The throng of people running around was just as crowded as it was on Platform 9 ¾'s, people in business suits pushing against her and sending her this way and that. She wanted to pull out her wand and stupefy them all but sadly, that was illegal. Hauling her bag up and holding onto Winnie tightly, she and Lily went on searches for their parents together. They were quick to find a joyful Mr. and Mrs. Evans, waving happily and hugging them both when they came over. Gemma noticed that Petunia wasn't around and figured she stayed back at home.

After hugging her best mate tightly and saying she'd see her in a week, she bid them all goodbye and went off searching for her mum alone. It took a little while, her mother standing against a wall and looking quite haggard around the crowd. Her graying brown hair was high on her head, held in place with a paintbrush that she must've stuck there and forgotten about. She sometimes would forget how much she missed her.

"Mum!" She shouted, fighting between the last few people before immerging right in front of her. "Hiya!"

"Gemma! Oh Gemma, you've grown!" It was common response after anytime away from her mother, instantly getting squeezed tightly against her chest. "You're even more beautiful."

"Definitely not any taller," she groaned, trying to detach herself from her mum's octopus like grip.

"Well I gave up on that after your sixteenth birthday, darling. You'll just be another wee lass like me," her mother kissed her forehead and they finally started walking out towards the car park.

Once she'd thrown everything in the boot and got Winnie settled in the front seat, she climbed in back and stretched out against the leather. It was no surprise to her that her father hadn't been there to help pick her up; in fact if he had been she might've died of shock. Getting comfortable, she curled up on her side and stared out the opposite window as they slowly left London behind and headed towards home. She actually longed to be there, so close to the sea and far away from the stress of school. Closing her eyes, she listened to her mother catch her up on things that'd been happening at home and settled in for the long trip.

* * *

><p>Waking up when the car came to a full stop, she blinked open her eyes and sat up to see her house standing as it always looked. The small cottage with its white walls and windows clear and shining in the late afternoon sunlight, she got out of the car and smiled up at it. Her mum came round to help her with her things, grabbing Winnie for her as she grabbed her bag before following her up the stone path and in through the front door.<p>

The house smelled like fresh apple crisp, one of the only things her mother knew how to bake and she baked it well. Looking around she noticed that it hadn't changed much, a few new paintings her mum had done and a new Manchester United flag was up over the fireplace. Stifling her laugh, she took her things upstairs as well as Winnie as her mother made her a snack.

Throwing her bag in the corner and letting Winnie out onto her perch, she changed out of her travelling clothes and dug through her closet for something that didn't smell like the train station. Pulling on an old jumper and a pair of shorts, she gave her owl a few treats and then jogged back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Smells great, Mum," she grinned, hoping up and sitting on the countertop as her mum smiled back.

"Ta," she said in thanks, handing her over a plate with a big slice of crisp atop it, "would you like some milk darling?"

"Please, yes. Just a wee one," she stuck a big forkful in her mouth, reveling in the taste of home cooking as she swung her legs back and forth. The ginger her mum always put in her crisp just for her clung to her lips, licking them deliciously as she relaxed.

"How's school going then, Gemma? It sounded like it was going well in your last letter."

She shrugged, setting down her plate when she was finished. "Yeah, it's been fine. Just a lot of work I guess, we have exams coming up so it's always a real pain in the arse."

"Aren't they always?" She laughed, Gemma nodding. "And what about that boyfriend of yours? Sirius Black was it?"

"What?" Her cheeks burning hot as her mother's eyes widened. "No, no, no! Eddie Bones is my boyfriend Mum!"

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry darling; I just always see that other boy's name more in your letters I suppose. He's just a mate?"

"Yes, right, a mate. I fancy Eddie after all, not Sirius." Her mother smiled kindly, patting her on the head as she handed her a mug of milk. "And Eddie is fine too, he stayed back at school or I might've let you meet him."

"Might have?" Her mum's eyebrows rose as she laughed. "Ashamed of your old mum?"

"Well, he's pureblood, I don't know. It seems a bit odd," she blushed, slightly ashamed of herself for even thinking it.

"Pureblood?"

"You know - all wizards in the family. I have lots of pureblood friends; you've met Marlene and James before. They're both pureblood." She said, remembering both of them running over to her in third year when she'd dropped something. Not an official meeting but they had said hello to her mum. "It's no big deal."

"So there isn't any prejudice against you then?" Her mum asked innocently, Gemma never wanting to worry her with things going on in the wizarding world. "You're okay?"

"Well of course there's a little, but I'm dealing with it fine. My mates help a lot, nothing to worry about Mum."

There was a little look of worry on her face but it disappeared quickly, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she grinned and pulled out take away menus for dinner. Gemma started to flip through them, curry sounding like the best option when the front door shut loudly in the hallway and she froze. She could hear him taking off his jacket, putting it on the stand and then sliding off his shoes. His footsteps sounded loud as both her and her mum stayed completely still until he entered the kitchen.

"What are we having for dinner?" He asked, his blue eyes so like her own gracing her face for only a split second before falling on his wife. "Have you ordered yet?"

"No, I thought curry sounded good." Gemma spoke up, holding up the menu.

"I don't want curry, pick something else Cathleen."

"But Dad—"

"I'd like Italian."

With that, he left to go sit in his favorite chair in the sitting room and Gemma bit her lip as to not scream out at him. The frustration of his acting like she didn't even exist was becoming insufferable, her mum laid a hand on her shoulder and said she could order curry if she liked but it wasn't about the curry. She just wanted her father to act like he still cared what happened to her. Hopping off the counter, she told her mum to order her some curry from down the street and she'd pick it up on the way back.

Sliding her feet into her trainers by the door and making sure her wand was securely in her pocket, she started to run. It was always something she used to blow off stress, leaving the pain behind her as she ran down the street and past places she barely recognized anymore. It felt so lonely in the muggle world, like everything she wanted was so out of reach that she was suffocating. All it took was her father acting like she didn't belong to make her feel more out of place than ever.

She didn't stop until her feet hit sand, the water still coming up on the shore and crashing against it. Walking closer to it, she collapsed and sat down, her legs a bit cold in the April breeze but she didn't care much. She couldn't wait until her birthday in July, she'd finally be able to use magic freely and could apparate away from home when she needed. Though, apparation still scared the life out of her but she'd still try.

Nothing seemed right without magic anymore. To think she wanted to leave it all behind and come back to the muggle world after school was absolutely insane, she couldn't believe that had been her idea at all. Magic was as much part of her as the fingers on her hands, it had always been there inside her and her father refused to see it. He didn't want her to be special, he wanted her to be just another normal little girl who grew up and sat at home as her husband brought home all the money. It had never been what she wanted and it wasn't about to change.

Going back into town as she calmed down, she walked into the curry shop and took a deep breath breathing in all the Indian spices. Smiling as she walked up to the counter, her favorite shop owner greeted her happily. "If it isn't Gemma O'Malley the Great!"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that when I was eight, Maurice," she laughed, taking the bag from him and putting a few pound notes on the counter. "I'm a bit old for it now."

"You're never too old to be great, Gemma. Remember that!" He smiled jovially, his big belly shaking as he laughed and waved her away. "Be sure to get that bum back here before you go back to school, you hear me young lady?"

"I promise!" She left feeling better than before, her bag heavy with her food as she took her time getting back to her house. The lights were on inside, her parents just sitting down and pulling out their food at the table and she got a good view of what it was like when she wasn't there.

It was so blandly normal.

Walking back in and going into the dining room, she sat where an empty plate was and pulled out her dinner. Pouring white rice and hot curry over it, she grabbed her fork and stirred it together as her parents continued their conversation about what was going on with Parliament and the Prime Minister. She ignored them, eating her chicken in silence and enjoying the curry she had had so many times when she was younger.

She no longer felt at home here, Hogwarts was her home.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon there was a football match on, Manchester United versus Liverpool. Gemma spent the morning preparing all kinds of snacks to eat, just little things that her parents could enjoy as they all screamed at the telly. Though, her mum usually just sat there saying "Oh drat!" over and over when they yelled about fouls or obvious missed calls. Piling everything onto plates, she took them all out into the living room and sat them down on the coffee table.<p>

"I think we've got a good chance today," she smiled at her father, him not bothering to respond as she sat down.

"I'm sure you do, darling. Manchester is doing well, aren't they?" Her mum asked, placating her as she awkwardly pulled at her kit.

"Yeah, we're up a few matches. I think we'll make the finals this year," she said quietly, grabbing a few little finger sandwiches to eat and pouring herself some tea.

"That'll be lovely," her mum smiled, "Won't that be lovely, Eoin?"

"What would be lovely?" His deep voice sounded bored, staring up at the pregame as Gemma bit her lip and sat back in her chair.

"If Manchester won." Her mum repeated.

"Of course it would be lovely, it'd be bloody brilliant. I've got a few pounds riding on them winning it all," he laughed, looking over at his wife as Gemma sunk down in her seat further.

"I won a bit of money on a match two weeks ago." She said, her mum looking over at her.

"Did you? Which match?"

"My house versus another, it was quid—"

"Can you get me another ale, Cathleen? This one's empty." He shook his bottle and her mum went off to retrieve another from the ice box.

They sat there in an awkward silence, Gemma picking at a hole in her jeans as she watched the players start to warm up on the screen. When her mum came back she excused herself, saying she'd be back before the second half and left her house again to get away from them.

Walking down the path, she walked into a store she knew sold lots of little trinkets she always loved looking at. Going inside, she went up and down the aisles and picked things up to examine. Spotting mini footballs in a box near the windows, she saw a Manchester United ball and an Arsenal ball sitting next to each other. Smiling as she thought about Sirius and calling him an arse, she grabbed the mini ball and went to buy it for him.

Leaving the store a little happier, she went down to a bridge she used to frequent to fish with her dad when she was younger. Sitting down and letting her legs hang freely over the side, she stared at the sticks floating in the deep blue water as they went under her and off to whatever destination they would reach. It was peaceful here, calm and full of happy memories. Something she hated to leave when she got back up and headed home.

When she sat back down in the living room the score was 0-1 Liverpool, her dad nursing another ale as her mother knitted something or other. "How did they score?"

"The keeper didn't do his job, according to your father," her mum laughed, not looking up from her stitch as Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Really? Now that's a surprise."

"Gemma?" Her father said suddenly, both her mum and her eyes jutting to him instantly.

"Yeah dad?"

"Stop talking, would you? It's distracting."

And that was all he said.

* * *

><p>"He'll come around Gemma, I know he will." Her mum said a few days later, both of them out in the garden drinking afternoon tea. Winnie was high up in a tree, fast asleep and enjoying the cool spring air that ruffled her feathers. "It's just been hard."<p>

"Mum, it's been six years since I found out I was a witch. If he hasn't come around by now, he isn't going to. And you…you may ask me about my studies and such but you care about it about as much as he does. Ever since we've left Ireland you both act like you left your real daughter there."

"Gemma—"

"No Mum, don't try to coddle me. I'm sixteen years old, I've growing up in a world that you know nothing about and you don't even try. You have no clue what I go through and not just because I don't want to tell you but because you don't want to know. Two of my best mates are muggleborns too and their parents couldn't be happier." Gemma sighed, setting her teacup on the ground and staring up at the sky. "You can't even pretend well enough to make me believe you. I hate that you won't even try!"

"I may not care for your world, or what happens in it, but I still know, Gemma. Winnie brings me the paper sometimes, that Daily Prophet you're always reading in your room. I know there's a war going on right now. I don't like thinking about you in that, I don't want to think about it." Tears began to spill from her eyes, Gemma biting her lip and trying not to look at her. "And you're my little girl, Gemma…I don't like not knowing how to handle you anymore."

"I'm the same person I've always been! You should handle me like I'm your daughter, like you're supposed to! Yes, there's a war going on and I'm trying to protect you from it because it's people like me who are targeted. But I don't want you worrying about it, that's not what I want you thinking about. I just want you to be proud of me. For once."

"But Gemma—"

"No, I can't listen to you say you are one more time. Because you aren't, you may be proud of my grades but you aren't proud on what they're for. You don't like hearing what I'm getting in my Potions class or how I'm doing in Ancient Runes—"

"Gemma Elizabeth, please."

"Mum, I'm done. I want you and Dad to be safe, and be careful…but I can't take all this insistence on acting like I don't exist. Or acting like a big part of me doesn't exist. When I come back for summer holidays, please just be able to accept who I am." Standing up and walking back into the house, she marched straight up to her room and sat down at her desk.

Before she even realized it, she'd started writing a letter to Sirius.

_Sirius—_

_Why the hell did I come home? I blame you, I don't have anyone else to blame but myself so I'd appreciate it if you let me act like it was all your fault. Honestly though, it gets worse every time I come back. My Dad has spoken about seven words to me and my Mum wants to act like Hogwarts is some amazing muggle boarding school I attend in Switzerland. God forbid I bring up we used frog spawn to make a potion, I might actually kill her. _

_I hope your holiday is better, I'm sure you lot are up to trouble like usual. I'm not even sure why I'm writing you of all people, but maybe I figure it's easier to talk to someone who wants to throttle his parent's just as badly as I do. I'm about ready to take a train to London, go to Diagon Alley, buy a racing broom, and then fly my arse back to Hogwarts. Though, this is all very time consuming, I have no wizarding money on me, and I hate heights. _

_I make terrible escape plans. _

_I suppose I'll be seeing you in a few days, I'll be the one kissing the floor in the Entrance Hall. I'm sure you'll be able to find me easily enough. I miss you lot, I honestly do. I'm going to move to France for the summer, I've heard they have amazing food there. _

_Yours,_

_Gemma_

Grabbing an envelope and sealing it up quickly, she whistled out her window and Winnie came flying in. She looked a bit perturbed to be woken up in the afternoon but she was used to odd hour deliveries. Sending her away with the letter, she collapsed on her bed and grabbed a pillow to scream into. Once she'd finished that, she heard a loud knock on her door and reluctantly told them to come in.

"Gemma," her mum walked in, carrying something black in her arms, "I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath, she sat up and played with the ends of her hair. "I'm just tired of feeling like I'm not comfortable here, you know? I want to feel like I'm home when I'm here."

"I will talk to your father about it, alright? We'll do better for summer, I promise. I realize we aren't handling this the best we could, obviously." She laughed a little, smoothing what was in her hands. "And I know we're not the ideal parents, but this is hard for us. We just can't understand it."

"I didn't either at the beginning, you've just never tried." She said it with no malice whatsoever, just honesty. Her mother nodded, like it was final. She was going to do better.

"Now, getting away from that, I bought you something when I went home for Christmas. I'm not sure when you'll wear it, but every girl needs something pretty and black, don't they?"

Her mum held up what she was holding finally, a black dress displayed prettily in front of her. She had never seen anything so lovely, the only other dress she owned was the green one Marlene had bought her for Christmas. Otherwise, she may have had one or two when she was a baby but nothing ever so beautiful.

"Mum, that's too much."

She held up a hand to stop her from trying to convince her against it. "Take off that ratty shirt and those jeans and put it on."

Gemma laughed, rolling her eyes as she pulled off her shirt and then wiggled out of her flares. Helping her step into it, her mum stood back as she pulled it up her arms and then over her shoulders. Looking at herself in the floor length mirror on her wall, she held up her long hair and admired the dress. The front dipped into a V shape, deep enough for a little cleavage but nothing drastic. And when she turned to look at the back, she was surprised to see it so bared.

Only two black bows crossed her skin, the fabric coming together just under the dimples on her back. "Isn't this a bit…slaggy?"

"Gemma! It isn't slaggy, you look gorgeous. Now you have something beautiful to wear on a date with your boyfriend." Her mum smiled, hooking her finger under the clasp of her bra. "Though don't wear this with it, it takes away from the overall sophistication of the dress."

"Go braless, even more slaggy."

"Only the best for my daughter."

Laughing, she hugged her mum and took a deep breath. "Thanks Mum."

* * *

><p>Waking up early the next morning to a <em>tap tap tap<em> on her window, she opened her eyes and saw Winnie perched there holding a letter in her beak. Wrapping her blanket around her and going to retrieve it, she let her in and took the letter away before she went off to get a drink. Sitting back on the edge of her bed, she yawned as she ripped it open and smiled when she read it.

_Irish Lass So Far Away—_

_I am honored that you would come to me with your never ending problems. Because, well obviously, I'm the best advice giver there is. So I say, light your house on fire and then just laugh maniacally. Is that sound advice? I think so. Burning things always makes me feel better. _

_Honestly though, I'm sure you'll fix it. You're always doing that anyway, making things better without even trying. It's quite annoying really how easily you do that. Which I guess is my way of saying thanks for helping me, though I'm sure you already knew I was happy to have you. Really, I sound like a twat right now. Or a bird._

_Your parents will get used to it all eventually and you'll all go back to being happy and eating huge dinners and whatever it is that normal families do. I'm not really clear on all that, you'd be better talking to James. _

_Just relax for a while, yeah? Go take a bubble bath or whatever it is you girls do to relax. Though, that sounds brilliant. I might do that myself, James can get me into the prefect's bathroom after all._

_And so could prefect Remus now that I think about it. _

_As for blaming me about it? Sure, go right ahead, I'm the one that tied you up and threw you on the train after all, wasn't I? I'd love to see you try to fly your arse back here, I'm not so sure you'd make it though. I see you crash landing just over the Scotland border and no one finding you for weeks. So it might be best you just tough it out there mate._

_Be happy O'Malley, smile and breath in some fresh England air for me. Be a muggle for a few more days and buy me a present. All of those things will make your mood better, I'm sure. But the present thing, honestly, you should. I like presents. _

_-Sirius Black, Badass Advice Giver_

_P.S. Seriously, I want a present. _

Laughing as she fell back onto her bed, she fell asleep almost instantly with the letter still gripped in one hand.

* * *

><p>"And we're back," Gemma said on Sunday when they returned to school, the break already over and not a moment too soon. Of course, she returned to the train station with only her mum again but her dad had at least told her goodbye as she left. But it was all over now and she wouldn't have to worry about it for a few months.<p>

"That week went rather quickly, didn't it?" Mary asked, her and Benjy having sat with them on the way back. They all grabbed their things and headed out together as some of the students stood waiting on the platform. "I was just getting used to the feeling of my bed again."

"I would have enjoyed it ending about five minutes after I got home, so I'm really not that upset about it." Gemma said honestly, Lily shaking her head.

"Yeah, Petunia wasn't that fond of seeing me so it made the trip a little worse for wear. Though, I did have a nice day trip into London and brought back loads of handmade sweets." Lily grinned, shaking her bag as if they could hear all the candy jumbling around. "I plan on us all having deliciously horrible stomach aches soon."

"Oh Lily, always trying to make us all fat. What would we do without you?" Mary laughed, Benjy's arm wrapped around her as they walked down the platform.

Gemma spotted Eddie a few minutes later, telling them all she'd catch up with them in the castle. Walking over, he grabbed her and gave her a long, deep kiss before pulling back and smiling like a loon. She laughed as he took her bag from her, pulling it up on his shoulder before they began walking up to the school.

"Nice trip Gems?" he asked, flipping his hair to the side as she smiled tightly and nodded.

"Yeah, it was okay," she lied, giving him a big smile like nothing was wrong. For some reason she didn't want to complain about all her problems too him, she didn't want him to feel dragged down with all her baggage. Besides, she had her mates for that. "Just a normal Easter holiday."

"That's good, though I did miss having you around this past week," he grinned, pinching her hip playfully as she giggled.

"Such a liar. I bet you sat around hanging with Davey and completely forgot about me."

He feigned shock and pain. "How dare you think such a thing! Besides, I can't snog Davey whenever I want to, it takes away from the enjoyment when you're not here. Also, you have much better legs." He waggled his eyebrows, kissing her cheek as she nudged him in the ribs.

"You're embarrassing me."

"That's my job."

"What, being a prat?" She laughed, walking up the stairs as his arm dropped and he opened the door for her. "That doesn't just come natural?"

"Very funny Gems."

"Well, I'm going to run up quick and drop these off and then I'll come back down and we can go for a walk. Sound good?" She asked, taking her bag back from him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure, I'll be here." His hand went behind her head and pulled her in for another kiss before she smiled and walked up the steps quickly to catch up with her friends.

Heading up together, the portraits welcomed them back and asked about their holidays. She still found it weird to tell a painting to stuff it, but there was always one or two that needed a good telling off. They made a pit stop so Mary could give Benjy a quick but effective snog and then headed the rest of the way to their dorm.

"Look who it is, my favorite trio!" Marlene joked as they walked in, laying on her bed and appearing to have just woken up from a nap. "You all look so amazingly gorgeous after a week stuck with Florence the whore cow."

"Is that what we're calling her now? Not the whore dragon anymore?" Mary teased, putting her things away as Gemma dug in her bag for Sirius's gift.

"No, whore dragon is too brilliant for her. Whore cow sounds much better. I fucking hate her," Marlene groaned, sitting up with her blonde hair in a halo of messy spikes. Gemma bit back a laugh.

"Don't we all?" Lily asked like it was obvious, pouring out her huge bag of candy.

"She's definitely not on my list of people I'll be inviting to anything. Anyway, I told Eddie I'd come down to take a walk with him." She smiled, grabbing the mini football and hoping Sirius would be in the common room.

"Just fuck him and get it over with Gems." Marlene said bluntly, giving her a big toothy smile.

"Classy Marlene, nothing less was expected of you." She laughed, walking towards the door. "I'll be back in a bit. Don't eat all of that candy, alright? Save me one or two."

"I promise nothing Gemma." Lily teased, waving at her before she closed the door and skipped down the steps.

Thankfully when she reentered the common room, Sirius was standing over by the fireplace talking to a fifth year girl. Gemma bit back any jealousy that tried to rear its ugly head as she waited for him to notice her standing there. It was pretty quick though, his grey eyes lifted away from the girl and found her standing there as she nodded her head in hello. Walking over to her and leaving the girl behind, he held out his hands expectantly as she shook her head.

"My present?"

Placing the little football in his hands, she held back a laugh at how confused he looked. "Happy birthday Sirius."

"First off, my birthday is November 17th—"

"I know."

"Secondly," he looked at the ball, the silver and red Arsenal symbol throwing him off more than giving him a clue, "what the hell is this?"

"It's a football. You know, part of my favorite sport."

He nodded like he suddenly understood. "Does it do anything?"

"No, it's like a quaffle but you kick it. Don't look at me like that mister, I could have got you nothing." She scolded, Sirius laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll cherish it forever and try to not kick it out a window."

"That's all I ask."


	26. Friends Come First

**Sorry this took a while guys, got a terrible cold and it just stole all my energy! Hope to have another chapter up soon and I promise, as soon as the summer months hit in the story (after the next chapter) everything is going to really start rolling along. I'm really excited for you to read the upcoming chapters! Hope you enjoy and keep reading/reviewing!**

**-Ally**

* * *

><p>May was upon them faster than they could even imagine, the last couple weeks spent inside the library or the classroom more than their own dorms. The older the student, the more stressed they seemed to be as they searched for books that would help them get ahead or made trial potions of things they'd never be tested on. Adding in apparition lessons at the end of April and the upcoming license test was just piling up on the sixth years.<p>

"Heard McKinnon almost splinched herself last time," Sirius yawned, walking into the Great Hall for another lesson that Saturday. James shrugged next to him, the Marauders going towards the left hand side to sit on a bench and wait. "I didn't see it though."

"Evans said she was bleeding a little but nothing too out of control. Unlike Peter here," James chuckled, slapping Peter on the back, "full on collapsed into a heap on the ground. It was brilliant."

"Yeah, absolutely smashing Prongs. My head still hurts." Peter turned a bit red, rubbing the back of his head as they watched more students walk in.

"If I remember correctly, you went and threw up after class James. I wouldn't act like you're the king of apparating just yet," Remus smiled, pulling on his jumper sleeve as his thumb poked out of a hole in the wool. "You're about as pathetic as the rest of us."

Sirius smirked, puffing out his chest as he stood. "I made it in the hoop, thank you very much. I'm a natural."

"Only took you three weeks, good on ya mate!" James laughed, Sirius glaring at him as he spotted the girls across the room. Yelling out O'Malley's name, she turned and flipped him off with a blush and he smiled goofily before the Ministry wizard came walking in.

The man was short and portly, a big round belly marching in front of him even more so than Slughorn's. Dull blonde hair laid slightly combed over his bald head, trying to act like he was much younger even though no one in that class believed he was a day under fifty. His purple robes floated slightly behind him as Sirius closed his eyes and relaxed against the wall.

"It's good to see you all here again!" Swifton began, getting all of their attention with a few brightly colored sparks popping out the end of his wand. "We'll be doing much the same as were last time. In hoops, please, no one is confident in it enough to try anything different. And remember, the three D's!" Sirius began to mimic him as the Marauders snickered. "Destination! Determination! Deliberation!"

The whole class groaned quietly before finishing it for him. "One must be completely determined to reach one's destination, and move without haste, but with deliberation."

"Right-o children! Now please begin!" He smiled happily with brilliantly cherry round cheeks. Sirius kind of hated him.

"I'm going to show this hoop whose boss." He smirked, the group of them walking over to a golden hoop on the floor.

Closing his eyes and envisioning the hoop that he'd seen only seconds ago, he let his mind go blank, felt the now familiar tug at his belly button, and then pop! When he reopened his eyes slowly, he noted he still had all his limbs and that he was, in fact, inside the hoop. Turning and smirking at his mates, they all clapped for him kindly as he stepped out and gave James the next go.

Watching as people popped in and out and showing up either inside hoops or on top of sconces, it was anybody's guess, he noted O'Malley standing back away from everyone. Heading over, he made his way through unscathed between disappearing people and sat next to her as she kept her gaze down.

"I see you've mastered the art of apparation," she smiled, still not looking at him as Evans successfully apparated and started jumping up and down in her hoop. "Now you can pop up five feet in front of you. Congratulations."

He laughed, nudging her. "What's wrong? Haven't apparated yet?" He wondered, watching as MacDonald tried and missed the hoop by several feet.

"No, I did two weeks ago," she admitted with a laugh, "I'm just not big on feeling like I'm going to vomit or scared that I'm going to lose a limb. I figure I'll be fine walking the old muggle way. Or take the Tube."

"What's a tube?" He asked, Gemma looking at him with an amused grin.

"It's a train that's underground."

"You muggles are weird, what is the point of an underground train? Anyway, don't you want to take the test with the lot of us?" He yawned, McKinnon flicking him on the forehead as she walked past and he stuck his tongue out in response.

"I can't, if you remember correctly by birthday is July 2nd so I won't be old enough. Forever sixteen," she smiled, twisting one long tendril of hair around her wand.

"I forget you're the baby," he joked, making her laugh a little, "should be obvious with you being a midget."

"Har har, you're so very funny."

He grinned toothily. "Hell yes I am."

Rolling her eyes, she stood up and stretched in front of him as the Ministry wizard came around to check on them. She simply smiled and said she was doing brilliantly, lying to the older man as he told her she was doing fine and then left. "I just don't get the point of it." She continued when she turned back to look at him.

"The point, O'Malley, is that if you're ever stuck in a horrible place, or you're being attacked, or you're just lost," he stood up and placed both hands on her shoulders, "you can easily just pop off to where you need to be."

"I don't want to apparate."

"Why not? It's not hard or anything, you've already done it once."

She held up her hand and stood on her tip toes, hands on his shoulders now bringing him down. "I'm scared." She whispered, the chill that threatened to run down his spine made him stand back up straight pretty quickly.

"Scared?" He asked quietly back, looking down into her nervous eyes. "What is there to be afraid of?"

"Oh, I don't know, losing my head accidentally, which is completely possible. Or ending up somewhere I'm not supposed to be with neither of my legs!" She huffed, turning back around to look at everyone. "I just wish there was something simpler, something that guaranteed that I'd still be in one piece if I suddenly forget something mid-go."

As he thought about it, it sort of made sense. It wouldn't take much to accidentally splinch yourself or end up miles away from where you needed to be, but the risk was worth it. And the added risk just dialed up the fun in the adventure anyway. Though, O'Malley wasn't really the risk taking adventurer that he was so the nerves she was harboring wasn't that big of a shock.

"You'll be fine, yeah?" He smiled, rubbing her arm for comfort. "I doubt you'll lose any limbs and if you do, big deal, Madam Twombly will have your legs reconnected in no time!" She laughed, nudging him hard in the side as MacDonald told her it was her turn again.

He watched as she took a deep, steady breath and walked to her spot. She closed her eyes slowly after one more look at him, her teeth still nibbling away like mad at her lip and her hands balled up into fists. He watched as she disappeared and then reappeared inside the proper hoop, the Ministry wizard running over to tell her to try and go into another hoop that was across the room.

"But, I don't think—" she started, Swifton waving her off with a brilliantly white smile.

"You were the first to apparate correctly two weeks ago Miss O'Malley, I have all the confidence that you can do it swiftly and perfectly." He boosted up her ego, something Sirius knew she liked stroked from time to time. He watched as she repeated what she'd done moments before and apparated into the hoop across the room. "Excellent, excellent! Now, everyone who has successfully apparated, please, come form a line and we shall keep doing this."

Sirius walked over and gave O'Malley a high five, her body trembling a little as he pulled her into a fast hug and let her cling to him. "I feel like I'm going to vomit."

"Not on this jumper please, I'm quite fond of it." She laughed against his chest, his chin resting atop her head as he noted Remus and James staring over at them but he didn't care. "You'll be fine Gemma, I promise you'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Later that night the group of sixth year Gryffindors, minus Dubois, were up late in the common room surrounded by so many books they looked as if they could start their own library. Sirius was trying not to doze off while he read over what was assigned for Transfiguration as O'Malley complained from her spot on the floor about how she wished she'd opted out of Arithmancy. She soon got over it though and went back to studying as she chewed on the end of a sugar quill Remus had given her. Sitting up straight again, Sirius began to write more of his essay as yawns sounded like bell chimes around the group.<p>

"Is it really already one a.m.?" McKinnon said tiredly, looking at her watch as half of them groaned. "Thank Merlin it's Sunday, I think I'd end up skipping all my morning classes if it wasn't."

"Do you think Dumbledore would let me drop Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and use them as free periods like you lot?" O'Malley joked, writing some complicated problem with ease on her parchment that never seemed to stop impressing Sirius. "Do I even dare doing Advanced Arithmancy next year? Maybe I'll just drop out of school and become a gypsy."

"Sounds brilliant to me, I think I'll join you." James groaned, slamming his Potions book and then threw it on the ground towards the fireplace. Sirius half wondered if he was actually trying to make it into the fire but he was just too tired to throw it hard enough.

"You all are such pathetic little people, I love studying," Sirius joked, cursing as he misspelled another word and crossed it out harshly a few dozen times. McGonagall was going to just adore reading this sloppy piece of work when he turned it in. "Never mind I hate it. I hate it and I wish I could kill it."

Everyone laughed, a few finally dwindling off and heading up to bed until it was just James, O'Malley, Evans, and him lounging around barely writing anything down. O'Malley was next to him on the ground, occasionally ticking the back of his hand with her quill when she got restless and he'd flick her behind the ear in return. Evans and James were practically sharing a chair as they tried to figure something out together, Evans sitting on the arm and leaning over him.

"What's five plus three?" O'Malley asked, clock chiming and signaling that it was now three a.m.

"Fourteen?" James yawned.

"No, it's eight you dolt." Evans laughed, Sirius smiling as he rolled over on his back and abandoned his books finally.

"Are you sure?" James teased, pinching her hip as she smacked him back. "I prefer fourteen."

"I prefer the correct answer but if fourteen pleases you so much I'll tattoo it to your forehead later," O'Malley said, sounding half asleep as she too ended up on her back, looking up at Sirius with a small grin and heavy lidded eyes. "I feel like I'm drowning."

"It's called May in Hogwarts, appreciate the feeling and then remember we only have to do this one more time." He sympathized, his head pounding as one hand dropped off the couch lazily and she grabbed it.

"First off, you should really clean under your nails more Black. Secondly, you have a very long health line, I think that means you won't be dying of an illness or anything," she said goofily, Sirius's hand feeling warm from her touch. "And your heart line is strong."

"You read palms now, O'Malley?"

"Well I am dropping out to be a gypsy, might as well bullshit my way into palm reading and fortune telling." She teased, her eyes slowly closing though her hand was still holding onto his loosely.

"What about your palm, hm?" He picked it up and leaned over to look at it as she smiled with her eyes still firmly closed. "Ah yes, I see that you'll be falling head over heels for a mysterious man clouded in black."

"It's my hand, Sirius, not a crystal ball." She laughed.

"Shh, you're ruining it. Ah, yes, and here, here you have flight in your future as well as adventure."

"Quiet you duffer, I'm exhausted." He smiled as her hand closed around his, purple sparkly nail varnish bright against his pale skin as he ran a finger over her nails. "Drop my hand or I'll come up there and thump you on the head."

"So vicious, I'm so scared I might wet myself."

"I honestly don't know why I even like you."

There was a part of him that wanted to venture more into that train of thought, how exactly did she like him? But he looked down and noticed she'd fallen asleep, her hand now completely slack in his as he slowly set it down next to her and brushed her hair back from her face. Settling back onto the sofa, he noticed James was passed out in his chair and Evans had fallen asleep against one of his legs on the floor. Smiling as he turned over, he hoped their lives would always be this simplistic.

* * *

><p>"One, two, three. One, two three." Sirius guided Peter around the room later in the week, teaching him how to dance as James looked on with a smirk as he tossed his snitch around.<p>

"Why are we doing this again?" Peter squeaked, staring down at his feet as they moved and Sirius barked out a loud laugh. "You probably can't even feel your toes anymore Padfoot."

"Who needs toes? One day you'll need to know how to dance, Wormtail, so you best be prepared." He warned, twirling him about after they'd finished with their classes that afternoon.

They'd just gotten back from visiting Remus in the hospital wing as the full moon began to make him ill. Sirius was bored and wanted to take his mind off of his current worrying of his mate and yet another transformation so before Peter could sit down again, he swept him into his arms and began parading him around the room.

"I probably don't need to know that badly."

Sirius scoffed, dipping him back. "What if Voldemort came knocking at your door and demanded a dance from you. Not just a dance, but a perfect dance," Peter was turning red from the blood rushing up to his face, "and if you did not dance this perfect dance, he'd kill you right on the spot. What then my dear little ratty friend?"

"I'd most certainly die."

"Not with a few lessons from me! Voldemort will think of you as the most beautiful dancer in the world, he'll want you to teach his Death Eaters how to waltz and you'll refuse. You'll break his nonexistent heart and he'll go off, sad and alone and the war will finally be over!"

"The bullshit that comes out of your mouth, honestly." James laughed from his bed.

"All because of this dance lesson Pete, this lesson will help you destroy Voldemort!" He brought him back up and then continued happily dancing about the room.

Peter bumped them into a bed and swiftly apologized. "I'd be more likely to kill him by dancing with him than destroying him because I'm so light on my feet." He groaned, crushing Sirius's foot beneath his again. Sirius did his best to smile and not think about the pain his toes were in.

"You need more confidence mate. What if Catchlove ever wants to go dancing or something? You need to be a man of many talents." He finally stopped them, walking over to his bed and collapsing on it to rub at his poor feet.

"I guess that's more likely than Voldemort challenging you to a dance off," James chuckled, getting under his blankets as they all settled in for a nap. "Remus would have enjoyed adding a few remarks into that story I bet."

"Oh I'm sure something along the lines of tap dancing and Death Eaters with canes would have come up," Sirius smirked, resting back on his pillow. "Maybe I'll replay it for him in the morning. We're heading out around nine, right? That gives up about a six hour nap?"

Peter yawned, ruffling his hair before he closed his curtains around his bed. "Right."

"I'll see you then," Sirius curled up comfortably and thought of dancing Death Eaters as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Gathering up all their needed supplies for the full moon, James stacked the blanket, map, and Remus's clothes underneath the invisibility cloak so he could carry them down without suspicion. Sirius was itching to run tonight, he could feel the grass beneath his paws already as he led the werewolf through the forest and chased birds and unicorns around for fun. It was a want and need he'd never forget, he knew he was always meant to be an animagus.<p>

"You three up to trouble?" O'Malley stopped them outside the portrait as they left, her brown hair messy and her shirt a bit crooked. He kept back a scowl knowing she'd just come back from snogging Bones.

"What, us? How dare you think such a thing! We are nothing but upstanding young men on our way to the library!" Sirius feigned shock, a hand on his chest as she raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Whatever you say crazy boy, just be careful. Without Remus around to keep you lot in order I fear one of you will come back worse for wear." She stepped out of the way to let them pass, her hand reaching out to squeeze his arm for only a second before dropping it again.

"Remus isn't the only one with a working brain, G," James smiled, turning back to look at her before tripping slightly on one of his feet.

"Oh, yes I see that. I stand corrected," she snorted, watching them all go as Sirius turned back to look at her and gave a small wave.

If only she knew what they were going to do. What would she think then?

They headed down without anyone else stopping them, the warm spring air brushing over them as they walked outside. The moon was rising in the sky, round and white reflected in the Great Lake as they headed towards the Whomping Willow. Looking over at his mates, they were both laughing and joking about something he'd missed as he thought about things. They both looked happy, so different from the first time they ever did this.

He could hardly believe they'd been doing this for two years now, walking down and becoming animals to help their mate who just happened to be a werewolf. It had been four years since they found out Remus was a werewolf to begin with, the beginning of their second year was when they finally broke him. Sirius was the first one to bring up that him missing all the time seemed off, Remus eventually breaking down and telling them in a fit of tears.

Peter had been the first to say that it was okay, that him being a werewolf didn't change him. Sirius laughed and agreed, nothing would ever take away from his sweater vests and obnoxious studying habits. And of course James was quick to hug him and tell him they'd find a way to help, even if it was just bringing him his favorite foods after a hard night. Because back then that's all they thought they could do, just talk to him and be supportive.

And then O'Malley was talking to James about animagi one day, telling him how brilliant it would be to be like McGonagall and somehow it sparked the idea in his mates head. That and their lessons on werewolves in third year led to them all studying and learning how they could go about changing into animals. It was the only way to control and help a fearful Remus, a boy whose biggest fear was hurting someone else and didn't care about hurting himself. They wanted him to know that they'd shoulder as much of his pain that they could. That's what they were for.

And that's when Remus called them the Marauders.

"We ready then blokes?" He smiled, cracking his neck and stretching his arms out as if that'd help him somehow.

"As ready as I will be!" James smiled and waited until he turned into a dog.

As soon as his four feet hit the ground, he instantly began to roll around in the cool grass and pant like a fool. There was really no better feeling than rolling around and acting like a dog, it made you feel free of everything and there were no worries. Sirius jumped up again, running around James's legs a few times before standing still long enough to watch Wormtail run towards the tree and jump to hit the knot.

Grabbing his mate's pants leg as if telling him to hurry up, he ran off ahead of him and down into the tunnel. He was always the first to Remus, running through all the fallen branches and debris and then up into the Shrieking Shack. He carefully maneuvered up the stairs, jumping over the missing steps and then straight up into the room where Remus was waiting. Almost always asleep, the pain of transforming always knocked him out. Pacing the room, soon followed in Wormtail and Prongs and they all waited.

Peter scurried around for a bit, looking under things and bringing out little things they might want to see. James idly scratched his antlers on the wall, Sirius always wondered if that meant his head itched or what that would be if he were still human. Hopping up on his back legs, he looked out a window that overlooked down on Hogsmeade and saw a few random people out walking around and knew they needed to stray far away from town tonight.

Once Remus woke up it was time to work, to push and pull him towards the tunnel, to chase him out, to keep him hidden in the woods and away from the castle. It was always fun, it never felt like a chore because he was out there with friends, being themselves even as animals as they moved about the forest like they owned it.

No part of his life was going to be as brilliant as his years at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Sit your arse down, Lupin," Sirius was huffing, trying to catch his breath as sunlight broke over the grounds. "I'm tired and you look like shit."<p>

"You always make me feel better Sirius," Remus groaned, falling down on his hands and knees and vomiting all over the grass. Sirius grabbed the blanket from James when he came back, wrapping his naked friend in it once he was done being sick.

"It's my job." He smirked, pulling out his wand and fixing most of his bleeding wounds the best he could. Remus grimaced a few times but he took it the best he could, not a single complaint before they began to lead him back to the Shrieking Shack so Madam Twombly could come and get him.

"Does she ever ask you how you got blankets and clothes?" James wondered, walking behind them as Peter kept lookout. "I mean, Twombly isn't an idiot, she had to have realized and wondered where these magical supplies were coming from."

"I assume she just thinks I plan ahead. She knows I know how to get in, and there's storage in the Shack, maybe she just figures I put it in there." Remus coughed a few times, his messy hair sticking up in funny directions covered in mud. "I don't care as long as she doesn't poke around. I don't need you lot getting arrested."

"I look pretty good in stripes." James joked, throwing a rock perfectly at the knot in the tree and successfully clearing the way.

Sirius smirked, letting Remus lean against him as they walked down. "And I look good in everything, so prison wouldn't hurt me much."

"You're both idiots." He laughed, getting up the stairs carefully.

"But where would you be without us? Naked and staring at a perverted badger." Sirius sat him down on the bed, stretching quickly as he tried to crack as many bones as possible.

"Your brain is a strange and scary place." Remus joked, lying back in the bed to try and get comfortable for a nap before Twombly came to retrieve him.

They all walked back up the castle, planning on a nap of their own before classes. Sirius scratched at his stomach on the way up stairs, noting there was mud caked on him everywhere as he laughed. Walking into the common room, only a few people were up and O'Malley and McKinnon were two of them. Sirius gave them a sheepish smile, O'Malley standing up and coming over to him as James and Peter ran for it.

So much for not abandoning your mates.

"You don't come back all night and when you do come back you're covered in mud?" She looked up and down him like she couldn't believe someone could get so disgusting. "What in God's name were you doing? Taking an all night mud bath?"

"If I said that was right, would you believe me?" He grinned, O'Malley rolling her eyes.

"Not likely."

"How did you know I was gone all night?"

He watched as she turned bright red, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to come up with something. "She was worried as hell you lot went and got yourselves killed, that's what." McKinnon spoke up, walking over to them. "You cost her a good night of sleep."

"You stayed up all night?" He wondered, smirking as O'Malley looked about ready to slap him.

"No, I didn't stay up _all _night," she scoffed, picking at a leaf that was on the front of his jumper.

McKinnon laughed. "Yeah, she passed out about half an hour ago. She thought you all were attacked by Slytherin's or something."

"Which isn't insane, it could have happened! You all hate each other enough to go have a big fight somewhere in the castle. What was I supposed to think?" She was still blushing, not looking at him in the eye as she yawned.

"I'm touched you were so worried about me. You really love me." He grabbed her quickly before she realized what he was doing and hugged her tightly to him all covered in mud.

"Sirius! Stop!" She screeched, everyone in the common room looking over at them as he rubbed as much mud as possible on her.

"You really care!" He squeezed her hard one last time and then sat her back down to see her delightfully brown and muddy.

"One of these days I'm going to get you back so bad Black. Just you wait, you won't know what's hit you." She spat, wiping at the mud on her face and looking down at her uniform.

"I will wait happily to see what you come up with."

O'Malley groaned and pushed him hard on the chest, leaving him there to go get cleaned up before class. McKinnon laughed as she watched her mate go, turning back to Sirius with a silly grin on her face. "You both are mad."

"You know, that's the best compliment you could give me."

Waving her off and running up the stairs, he ripped off his shirt and balled it up before throwing it in the corner. James and Peter were both already passed out, Peter only half on the bed, bending over it with his arse in the air. Sirius just laughed, walking into the bathroom and filling up a tub with hot water. Peeling off the rest of his clothes he sank in and didn't care as the water turned murky.

He eventually fell asleep, James rushing in and shaking him awake after realizing they'd already missed one class. Jumping out and pulling on his uniform as quickly as he could, the three of them rushed as fast as they could to Defense against the Dark Arts. Sliding in just as the bell rang, Sirius flopped in a seat next to O'Malley who quickly handed him a stack of papers.

"These are my notes from Potions, I told Slughorn the three of you were passing around some illness and he seemed to have bought it. I copied them with a spell so you all can have a copy and make sure to give one to Remus too. Yeah?"

She looked exhausted, black bags under her eyes as she slowly dragged out her things for another long class of note taking. He handed his mates the papers turning back and grabbing the quill out of her hand. She reached back for it but he swatted her hand away and dipped it in his inkwell.

"Let me do this for you, okay? Just rest, you look about ready to fall off your chair and die." She snorted, her eyes already closing and he was happy they were in the back of the room.

"My notes aren't going to make any sense and I won't learn anything, but okay. You go for it Sirius." She smiled as she rested her head in front of her on the desk, Evans looking over at her shocked. He was pretty sure he'd rarely seen her take a nap during class either but sometimes everyone needed to break the rules.

"You sleep up, I'll write notes on how whatshisface did that thing in the 1700's with the creature guy." He joked, O'Malley laughing quietly and he knew she was dozing off.

"I'm going to fail."


	27. I Know What Boys Like

**Here you go guys, another chapter :) Hope you keep on reading/enjoying, I'm really really excited to write the next, oh...I don't know, 10 or so chapters XD I'm really excited for you all to see the ball start rolling and to see how it's all going to fall into place. Thanks again for all the reviews, it's really amazing to me that you all like the story!**

**-Ally**

* * *

><p>"If I chuck this book at her head, do you think she'd never let me back in the library, or even the school?" Gemma wondered as she sat on the floor with Eddie, holding up a heavy book and aiming it at Madam Pince. "If she kicks me out, I can't take the exams. I think this is a fantastic idea."<p>

"Come on Gem, it's only three more weeks of school. You'll make it through without almost decapitating a member of the staff." Eddie laughed, sitting behind her as she sat between his stretched out legs. She sat down the book and leaned back to relax against his chest as she opened her Potions book and tried to calm down against him.

"Yes, but you get to leave after three weeks and never come back. I, on the other hand," she sighed, "have to come back for another whole year and then take the NEWTs. Which, by the glorious and brilliant reviews you've been giving them, don't sound all that appealing."

Eddie chuckled; she could feel the deep vibration move through his chest against her spine. "And yours will be even harder because your brain is huge."

"Really? You're telling me they're going to be harder? How is that supposed to help anything Edgar?"

"Oh you're really upset, you called me _Edgar,_" he smiled as he bent in and kissed the side of her neck, goose bumps rising on her skin at the feeling. She dropped her book on her lap and just gave into him for a few minutes, the past week so busy with both of them studying that they really hadn't gotten any good time to just be a couple.

She turned around enough to kiss him, his lips so warm against hers as he traced a hand down her cheek, over her neck, and slid it all the way to her hip. She smiled a little against his lips, his hands twisting her around until she was straddling his lap. His large palms rested under her bum, a place that made Gemma blush like mad as his lips worked their way down her neck and she forgot that they were in the library.

"Someone could see us," she whispered, her voice dissolving into a whimper as he hit a spot just beneath her ear and licked over the skin there.

"I don't bloody care," he practically growled, a sound Gemma had never heard from him much less anyone else. The excitement that ran through her suddenly turned cold when she closed her eyes and saw grey eyes, not green ones, staring back at her.

Pushing against him, she sat back on his thighs and tried to control the heated blush in her cheeks as he stared at her. He was breathing heavily, his hair mussed from her hands journey through it and she felt so terribly guilty in that moment she felt she couldn't almost be sick. "It's a bit too public for me." She lied, fixing the two buttons that had come open at the top of her shirt.

"I forget how innocent you are sometimes," he chuckled, almost in a mocking way as he grabbed for his books and she went back to sitting on the floor.

The heartache that hit her after he stopped talking to her and focused more on his work was unwarranted. How could she go from thinking of another boy completely to being sad that the one she had wasn't satisfied? Of course he wasn't, she couldn't even have the decency to think about him when she was snogging him. She felt terrible and confused and lost at what to do.

"I'm guessing once you make the Arrows you won't have much free time this summer, will you?" Gemma wondered aloud, writing down potions ingredients and how they were to be used. She spotted him shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly out of the corner of her eye.

"_If _I make the Arrows, you mean. _If _I do, I guess I won't, no. Plus you live in Southern England, right?" He looked over at her, green eyes searching her face. "Arrows are located in Northern England."

"I live in Cornwall, yeah. Practically the most southern bit." She chuckled to herself, wondering if she'd see him at all after school ended.

"We'll worry about all this later, okay? I don't want to start talking like there's no use in us or something. I fancy you Gemma O'Malley," he moved forward and brought her face up to his again. "I don't feel like that's going away anytime soon. So smile, okay? Make it reach those blue eyes I like so much."

She did, she smiled widely for him and told herself that there was nothing to worry about. She did fancy him, she did. "I fancy you too."

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall later after studying, she waved goodbye to Eddie as he ran off to his next class and she walked towards Transfiguration. Holding up her essay that she'd let him check over for her, she could smell his cologne on the pages where it had pressed against his chest as she kissed him goodbye. If this wasn't fancying a boy then she wasn't sure what was.<p>

Though, as she turned the corner and began down the next corridor, she spotted her biggest problem. Sirius and James were walking ahead of her, Sirius pushing a hand through his black hair as it tickled the back of his neck. She bit her lip hard as she watched him laugh and his cool grey eyes lit up in a familiar way. It made her stomach flutter, her blood turn hot, and her heart race. All so unfamiliar when it came to Eddie, he could make her feel that way but not just by looking at her.

And Sirius wasn't even looking at her.

"He's quite fit, I'll give him that." Mary scared her as she sidled up next to her in the corridor, Gemma dropping her papers and having to bend to pick them up. "And he's got a tight bum."

"_Mary_," Gemma scolded, standing back up and hoping the boys were far enough ahead so they didn't hear her or at least not paying any attention.

"What? I may have a tall, fit boy of my own but that doesn't mean I can't peruse a bit." She waggled her eyebrows.

Gemma shook her head, her eyes drawn back to Sirius as he turned and shouted her name and waved like a fool. She gave him a little wave back as he shouted at Mary too and James made some crude pelvic thrust that made Gemma laugh. "You think he's going to dump Scarlet soon? I finally think Lily's fancying him and he's off with that slag."

"Gems, did you just call someone a slag? Well, someone that's not me or a friend of yours?" Mary laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, she's not a slag, but I think Lily and James are meant to be. You know? It's written somewhere, they have to be together."

Mary snorted. "I bet Potter has it written about a million times in a secret 'I Love Lily Evans' diary that he hides under his pillow."

"That's probably true." They both laughed, walking into the classroom and heading up towards the front to sit with Marlene and Lily.

Sliding into her seat, she dug around in her bag for some fresh parchment and her book when her eyes spotted something that wasn't in her handwriting. Pulling it out she realized it was the notes Sirius had taken for her a few weeks back, his messy scrawl dotted with big splotches of ink here and there. It made her smile, a certain part sticking out to her the most.

_This witch sounds a lot like you O'Malley; brilliant, stubborn, and absolutely nutters._

Of course he'd been talking about a witch that eventually went mad and ended up in St. Mungo's for the rest of her life, but he'd called her brilliant. Which, if Gemma thought back, he might've done a dozen or so times before but it was written for her right there. To keep and treasure forever. And it made her want to throw a hippogriff out of the window.

How dare he make her fancy him more that she already did!

Resisting the urge to ball it up and toss it in the rubbish bin, she told herself she actually needed the notes off the page and shoved it back down in her bag. Pulling out her things, she set everything up on her desk like always. Parchment stacked neatly, inkwell above them on the right, and her quill sitting patiently across her papers. She passed her essay forward when McGonagall walked in, having a little prayer for it like she did with most of her essays before she handed it over. Sitting back in her chair, she let her attention fall on her Professor and nothing else.

"As you may know," the older Scottish woman began, "the war seems to have been getting worse these past few weeks. The papers have been nothing but truthful, there have indeed been more murders and attacks recently. I do not say these things to frighten you but to prepare you for what you'll be going home to in such a short time from now."

The whole class went silent, not even the Marauders were joking around behind her. Of course everyone had been reading the Prophet like mad when it came but if they were like her, they hadn't believed everything it reported. There had just been so much blood and terror woven through the columns; she didn't think it could possibly be true that Voldemort was gaining that much power over the Ministry and their world. It seemed she was wrong though and that didn't help calm any nerves about her summer holiday.

"I tend to not worry about my students with magical parents as much, I have to be honest. Though you too will be targeted if you are on the wrong side," McGonagall practically spat the word 'wrong', "I have more hope that with your parents, you'll be safe. When it comes to my muggleborn students though…"

Her eyes moved over a few Hufflepuffs, a random few Gryffindors, and then they landed on Mary, Lily, and her sitting there together. Lily's and her hand practically went to grab the other at the same time, as if promising to each other that they'd be fine and safe. Nothing was going to happen to either of them, Voldemort wouldn't touch them.

"I do hope you are safe. You must warn your parents, keep sharp eyes, and be sure to always have your wand on you. Even if you aren't of age yet, if the Death Eaters were to attack your home you will fight against them until you have nothing left. I will not lose one of my students so easily, I've taught you all to be the best witches and wizards you can possibly be. Do not give into the Dark Lord's prejudices and attacks, you will defeat him." She took a breath; Gemma could have sworn there were rare tears filling her eyes. "I just know I will live to see him brought down, and you, my brave students, will help in doing so."

Lily grasped her hand tighter, Gemma's heart beating so hard she wondered if she shouldn't leave and go to the infirmary. She swore she could feel eyes on her, as if someone was staring at her but she didn't dare turn around. It wasn't her duty to act scared; it was her duty to be just what McGonagall had told her.

She was going to be a fighter.

* * *

><p>"Intense Transfiguration lesson this afternoon, eh?" Remus asked her as they headed up to their dorms later after classes. She nodded, fixing her bag on her shoulder before giving him her full attention.<p>

"If I wasn't scared for my life beforehand I definitely am now," she joked a little, the look in McGonagall's eyes still haunting her. "I wonder if something happened to someone she knew."

That seemed the most logical to Gemma. McGonagall wasn't ever the teacher to go on long lectures about the Dark Lord or the happenings outside of the school but this afternoon it was practically all she spoke of. She went over the ways you were supposed to act if a Death Eater did attack you, who you were supposed to contact, everything down to the last detail. Then she handed out pamphlets that had it all written down.

Something had to have scared her.

"I'm sure we'll all be fine though, yeah? I doubt the Dark Lord has any special interest in any of us," Remus did his best to laugh but Gemma could tell it was forced.

"Right, I'm sure he has none at all."

It may have been conceited to think it but Gemma wondered if the Dark Lord knew of her. She was one of the top witches in the school and she knew he was looking everywhere for bright and powerful recruits. Not that Gemma thought she was powerful; she'd only really be able to help Voldemort if he had an Arithmancy question. But it didn't stop her wondering about the rest of her brilliant friends; Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, Marlene…had he been eyeing any of them?

"The World Cup got canceled, did you hear? Sirius and James are in a right mood about it." He said as they climbed the stairs, Gemma looking over her shoulder for a moment to see the two boys he spoke of looking just as he said. Quite angry and moody. "I fear they'll run out and try to kill the Dark Lord with their bare hands just so they can go to the match."

She laughed. "I don't doubt it. Not with how those two act about quidditch."

"At least we could all get back to our normal lives then."

"Here, here Remus!" She held up an invisible, imaginary cup and he clinked his invisible one back and they both laughed.

Getting up to her dorm after telling the boys she'd see them at dinner, she walked in to see a half frantic Mary while Marlene and Lily sat on their beds just watching her run around like mad. She was grabbing different knickers and bras and holding them up before throwing them in all different directions. Gemma looked at her mates and they both shook their heads.

"She's got a hot date with Benjy tonight," Marlene smirked, Mary now holding up a green bra and purple knickers. "Those don't match Mare."

"Maybe he likes a bit of mismatching, it looks like you didn't run around like a chicken with its head cut off looking for the right pants to wear. Which, since we're doing this, you're planning on showing them off?" Gemma settled next to Lily, her redheaded friend shaking her head as Mary picked up a matching blue set.

"Ever the astute student," Mary said sarcastically, throwing them down and going in for more.

"How much underwear do you have?" Lily laughed, the whole room practically covered at this point.

"I have a lot from when I dated Luther over the summer, don't judge Lily Evans!" Mary finally grabbed a matching red set, turning to them all as they offered thumbs ups and big smiles of encouragement.

"He'll die." Marlene said.

"He'll think he's gone to heaven." Commented Lily.

"He'll be the happiest bloke in the world, scoring such a tart like you." Gemma joked, Mary laughing before chucking a random jumper at her. "Now would you pick up all your knickers, MacDonald? It looks like we're running a brothel in here."

"Yes mummy, I wouldn't want to try and corrupt anymore." Mary laughed, using her wand to put all her things away.

Gemma stopped at the comment, thinking about her plain white bra that she was wearing and looked up at her friends. "Am I a horrible prude?"

"What?" Marlene practically choked on her spit, Lily just snorted, and Mary shrugged.

"Eddie's always talking about how he can't believe how innocent I am, as if it's a disease. We snog," she picked at the blanket beneath her embarrassedly, "but I stop him when we're somewhere public. And I've never let him take my top completely off. Or put his hands all the way up my skirt."

"I think that's just being careful, also if you really wanted him to take off your top or get you down to your knickers, you'd let him." Mary smiled at her kindly, the only one in the group who knew she harbored feelings for Sirius.

"It's not as if I'd let anyone else do it!" She defended quickly, Mary laughed as Lily and Marlene looked at each other confused.

"You're fine Gemma, and if he's being a prat and trying to get you to do more than you're comfortable with then just kick in the bollocks. He doesn't own you; you're completely in control of what you two do." Marlene came over and hugged her, Gemma calming down a little. "But if you wanted him to see your bra or something, please let one of us take you shopping."

"Hey!" She laughed, pushing her away. "My bra isn't that bad!"

"You wear an old lady bra," Mary said bluntly, "it's hideous."

"It's white, what's wrong with white?"

"It's plain, that's what's wrong with it. No boy is going to get excited seeing that thing, trust me. I give you permission, Gemma, that if you need an emergency bra for snogging purposes, borrow one of mine. I don't want you embarrassing womankind with that monstrosity." Mary pointed at her trunk, offering it up.

"I hate you all, you know that? I'm sure Eddie would be just fine with my boring old bra." She stood up and tried not to think about him seeing it and then being completely horrified.

"He'd be okay with it because your tits would be there, but that bra isn't going to get little Eddie very excited." Marlene said like it was obvious, Lily rolling on her bed laughing.

"Oh shut it Lily, you wear grandma knickers." Gemma snapped.

They all ended up bent over in hysterics, throwing insults around about one another's underpants before Mary went off to get ready for her all important knickers date. It was times like these that made them completely forget about what McGonagall had warned them over hours ago. There was no war here; Hogwarts was safe and full of friends. Sometimes she wondered if she couldn't just live there forever.

It would make life that much better.

* * *

><p>"This Ptolemy bloke wasn't very clever, was he?" Sirius asked a few nights later, Gemma looking over at him as they sat on the sofa together in the common room. "Thinking everything revolved around the Earth and all that."<p>

Gemma laughed. "It's not as if he had telescopes or anything that could look deep into space and discover how things worked, Sirius. He did his best, and they actually believed him for a very long time. What about the people saying the Earth was flat? I think that's a bit more farfetched honestly."

"True, those blokes were duffers." He joked, yawning as they wrote essays side by side. She had a date with Eddie in an hour but she thought it would be best to try and study up beforehand. Happily enough, Sirius had found her and decided to join her for some much needed company.

"I'm sure they'd say the same about you if you said you had a magic wand. Though, I'm sure they'd be more likely to burn you at the stake than just laugh it off." She teased, poking him in the side before dipping her quill in her inkwell again.

"You muggles are bloody mean."

"We just burn what we don't like." He barked out a laugh, a sound that never quit sending a slight thrill down her spine. She liked making him laugh. "You know that paper's due in the morning, right? We've had that Ptolemy essay assigned for a week now."

He shrugged like it was nothing to worry about. "I am nothing if not a procrastinating master. Besides, who likes getting things done early?"

"I do."

They looked at each other and laughed, Gemma realizing she was working on a paper that wasn't due until the following week as she had no more homework for that week left. Stretching her arms over her head and sighing as her back cracked, she sunk into the couch with her book and kicked her shoes off on the ground. Resting her feet on the edge of the coffee table, she bit her lip and read over a passage again before she decided on how she would conclude her essay.

"I imagine you sit like that at home all the time, don't you? All scrunched up with a book," Sirius said off the cuff, staring down at her "on some horrible plaid chair or something."

She giggled to herself. "Are you telling me I have bad taste in furniture, Black?"

"Well not you, but your parents. There has to be something ugly and plaid in your house, I can feel it." He smirked, scrunching down next to her. "So is there?"

"I'm not telling, I'll just let you suffer not knowing." She smiled, blushing as she turned back to her book.

"There so is, O'Malley, and I bet you love it."

She smacked him in the stomach, laughing when he smacked her back before they continued working on their studies. Gemma idly bit on her thumb nail as she tried to think about what she'd be doing with Eddie soon and not how she felt so close to Sirius. He had kissed her, yes, but that was months back and he'd said it was a mistake. Right? So why couldn't she let it go?

She'd be lying to herself if she said she hadn't dreamt of that kiss, of the way he smelled and the way he felt against her. Gemma felt like she could get really lost in Sirius, all while being completely true to herself as she fell deeper. With Eddie she'd been mostly honest, but she never spoke of her home life or anything of that sort. With Sirius it had always been about talking about whatever she wanted too, no worrying about whether or not he'd judge her.

But a big part of her wanted to make her and Eddie work. And the little part left over knew she and Sirius weren't going to happen.

"I need to get going," she said when she looked over at the clock, sitting up to stack her things up and take them upstairs. "Thanks for distracting me."

"It's what I'm here for O'Malley. Have fun with whatever you're rushing off to do." He smiled, her heart skipping a beat.

"Nothing important, just promised someone I'd help them in a class." She lied.

_Oh shit. _She smacked herself mentally. _Now you can't even tell him you're going off with your boyfriend? Your stupid, stupid girl!_

"You never slow down, do you? Always studying." He didn't say it sarcastically or mockingly, just like it was a matter of fact.

"You know me, nothing is done until it's perfect."

Running up the stairs to her dorm and going over to her bed to drop off her things, she saw a lavender lace bra sitting there with a note. Picking it up and fingering the delicate pattern with a bit of amazement, she grabbed the note and read it over with a laugh.

_To: Gemma in the land of Granny bras-_

_I have never worn this because it was a little too big, which means it'll fit you perfectly. You and your giant tits and all. (I can see you laughing, you and your tiny boobs) So, wear it, be a confident gorgeous woman, and either use it for Eddie or go seduce Black. Either way, give your tits some freedom. _

_Love,_

_The most amazing and brilliant Mary MacDonald who is off shagging Benjy Fenwick as you read this, probably._

Thinking about her bra, she rolled her eyes and ran into the bathroom to change. Switching up beige for lavender did make quite a difference, she even felt prettier in it. And her breasts looked happy enough, so she pulled her blouse back on and buttoned it quickly before running off to find Eddie. She knew he said to meet on the third floor so she made her way down until she saw him leaning against a wall idly making birds appear with his wand.

"That bored, are we?" She laughed, the squeaky canaries disappearing as his eyes landed on her. "What are we doing on the third floor?"

"Didn't you know? This is where the biggest broom closet is." He waggled his eyebrows, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the corridor before opening a door and they both walked in.

It felt weird, Eddies picking her up and sitting her on a low shelf so she'd be taller for him. She'd never really imagined herself snogging in a broom cupboard, the place so dusty and she knew there had to be a spider or two crawling around. Trying to forget about where she was, she focused on who she was with.

Eddie kissed her hard, that same force he always used when they were completely alone and away from any straying eyes. It felt good to run her tired hands through his soft, somewhat fluffy hair as his hands massaged her hips beneath them. Snogging was fun, she wouldn't deny it, but it was all they seemed to do unless they were studying in almost complete silence. The last few conversations they had ended up turning to arguments about their futures and so they stuck to snogging.

His deft fingers unbuttoned her top two buttons, as usual with them. He'd never forced the third because she'd never been comfortable with it but tonight she gave in. She brought her own fingers down and opened the shirt wider, exposing her breasts in their new lace bra to him as he leaned back to look down. It was terrifying, having a boy look at you like that - as if you were something to devour. But as soon as his tongue moved across her collarbone and one of his hands ran across the lace, she lost her fear.

"Eddie," she moaned quietly, his lips moving down the center of her chest before moving slightly to one side and kissing the swell of her breast. It was the most intimate she'd ever been with anyone and she suddenly felt like it was wrong. That those weren't the lips she'd wanted there, that everything about him was wrong.

She was practically in tears by the time she pushed him back.

"What's wrong now?" She knew she'd led him on, the way of unbuttoning her shirt had probably led him to believe he was going to get to shag her. But that didn't make his words any less harsh.

"I'm just not ready, and I really don't want to do this in a broom cupboard for my first time either." She sounded put off herself, moving to refasten the buttons on her blouse as he visibly adjusted his trousers. Her cheeks burned as if they were on fire. "I'm sorry Eddie."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry too." He sighed, one hand coming up to grace her cheek. "But I shouldn't have expected so much out of you either. This wouldn't have made for a very romantic moment."

She almost wanted to slap him for being kind when the real reason she'd stopped was because she wanted Sirius's hands on her. "Right, still, I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey, that lace will get me through many lonely nights in my empty bed," he teased, kissing her cheek as she hopped off the shelf and let him pull her into him.

"I'm not sure if that makes it better or worse," she laughed, hugging him tightly, "I don't want you to hurt yourself before the big trials."

Eddie laughed loudly, the sound so cheerful in her ears. "I have a strong wrist." She hid her face in his chest, barely able to believe he'd just said that. She laughed against him, guilt piercing her heart again when she thought that Sirius would have said something very similar. Though the word 'wanking' would have been used and he would have dropped a wink.

The summer holiday couldn't come soon enough for her.

After spending a little longer snogging at a much slower pace, they broke apart and went back to their respective dorms before they were caught out after hours. Gemma stopped in the girl's bathroom on the way up, making sure she didn't look like she'd been mauled by a bear or anything in case she saw Sirius. Fixing her hair and her shirt, she went the rest of the way back up and was thankful that he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Closing the door behind her once she got back to the dorm, the girls were all there and Florence was walking in to take a shower thankfully. Sitting on Mary's bed, she looked at them all as they stared back expecting some huge news of her losing her virginity or something. Shaking her head, she leaned tiredly on Mary and rested her head on her shoulder.

"He saw it, he touched it, he put his lips against it," she admitted, everyone squealing ridiculously, "and then I told him to stop. And then he admitted he was going to wank thinking about it." She laughed, the rest of her group passing around high fives as if it were some big mission completed.

"Our little Gemma just eared her wankable wings!" Marlene said proudly, clapping and bouncing on her bed.

"Hey! You don't know that a boy hasn't wanked over me before, thank you!" She said indignantly, glaring over at Mar.

"Well, never one you were dating. Come on Gems, be happy a boy likes you so much he thinks about you when he's having one off. That's the biggest compliment there is!" Mary joked, Gemma smacking her with a pillow.

"You're all insane and have odd thoughts on what a compliment is. Really? You all want to be wanked over? What kind of friends do I have?"

"Amazing ones." Mary smiled.

"Only the best." Marlene added.

"Obviously the only ones you could find." Lily joked, all of them laughing.

A perfect ending to the day.


	28. Homeward Bound

**Yes, I did just write another chapter, haha. Like I said, I have all the summer months of this story planned out pretty well so I'm really excited to write them! And trust me, it won't be short of Sirius/Gemma moments, I have a few things up my sleeves! Hope you enjoy and are just as excited as I am about these upcoming chapters! Thanks again for the reviews, hitting the 200 mark was amazing for me :) Also, I'm a bit sleepy so if there are any errors in this chapter, I'll fix them later!**

**-Ally**

* * *

><p>The castle was a bit chaotic the last day, students were rushing up and down the dorm steps to return borrowed things to friends, running to the library to return books, and making sure they left nothing behind. Sirius was currently rifling through his trunk pulling out random things of his mates and throwing them to their respective owners.<p>

"What the fuck is this?" He asked, the three other boys turning to see him holding up a big purple jar full of glittery liquid. "Looks like unicorn piss or something."

"No, I think that's left over from Fabian trying to make homemade sparkling Russian vodka," James laughed, catching the jar when Sirius tossed it. "I told him it didn't need actual sparkles."

"I hope no one drank any of that." Remus noted.

"I did." Peter's face seemed to turn green in front of them, everyone laughing. "I puked glitter for a week."

Sirius chuckled, suddenly remembering red and blue glitter all over their bathroom at one point during the year. "At least it was pretty, shiny vomit. Better than the usual I guess." He shrugged, grabbing jumpers and trousers off his bed and shoving them down in his trunk. Hearing a knock at the door, he was the first to jump up and run over to open it.

It seemed almost like a stack of rubbish was standing there but he saw a pair of feet with brightly painted toenails beneath everything and knew it was O'Malley. "Move out of the way or I'll drop all of this on you."

"Walk straight and hopefully you won't die O'Malley." He laughed, watching as she walked to the center of the room and then carefully dropped everything on the floor. "Is this all of our crap?"

She turned and looked at him like that was a stupid question. "No, this is all mine and I was giving it to you as a charity. Honestly Black," she rolled her eyes. "Remus, some of your books are in here, James - I think we ended up with one of your jumpers. As for you Sirius, I have a t-shirt of yours for some reason." She blushed, holding up a shirt he'd been missing for a while.

"How the hell did that get in your room?" He took it from her, tossing it in his trunk and she shrugged.

"House elves? I have no idea. The rest of this is mostly dungbombs and various prank items. Divide it amongst yourselves accordingly." She yawned, Sirius smiling at her freckled thighs as she stuck her hands in her shorts pockets. "Can't believe we're finally done with our sixth year."

She grinned as each of them returned it, Sirius hardly believing it himself. It felt like only yesterday they were still bickering and he saw her as nothing more than a smartass know-it-all. And now she was all he thought about. How times could change. "One more year left and we're all free." He noted, wondering just how things would be after one more year.

"Then we'll all get old and have kids staying in these rooms." Peter joked, looking around the dorm.

"You'd best bleach this place then, I've heard the rumors." O'Malley teased, grabbing a sock near James's trunk and tossing it at him. "I better get back to packing. Oh the joys of packing."

"Are you going to ever tell me what you got on your exams?" Sirius asked, walking her back over to the door as if it were his gentlemanly duty to do so.

She smiled, poking him in the stomach. "What do you think I got?"

"Perfect marks across the board, I assume. And if you didn't, I think I have an angry talk with a professor planned out for it." O'Malley lit up when he said it, something he'd never seen before.

"I love you sometimes, you know that?" She laughed, grabbing his hand and squeezing it in hers. "And yes, Sirius, I got perfect marks. Did you really think I'd accept anything less?"

"Of course not." He let her go, a warmth spreading in his chest that he hoped would help him get through a summer with his parents. Turning back to the room, he went to the pile of stuff O'Malley had dropped off and helped James dig through it.

"To think we have this many dungbombs…it's quite impressive." James laughed, putting another on a growing stack of them. They could bomb most of the school. Though, thinking back to the end of the school year prank they pulled off the week before, he was sure they might actually get expelled if they did something else.

Remus picked up all his books. "We aren't the Marauders for nothing." He said seriously, grabbing a bottle of hair color changing potion and tossing it in his trunk. "What? I might need it at some point."

"Are you a ginger over the summer or something, Moony? Are you hiding a secret summer secret from us?" James pressured him, pointing at him and wagging his finger.

"Yes, I'm hiding a secret summer ginger secret. I fancy myself quite fit with orange hair." He rolled his eyes.

Sirius smirked. "Nothing can be worse than what you have now."

"Shove off, Padfoot."

"Touchy bloke when it comes to hair, I'll remember that." Sirius scooped up whatever was leftover from the pile and dropped it in his trunk without another thought. In all honestly, it'd probably all be there when he opened it up again for seventh year.

Once he was sure he was done packing, he noticed the clock said ten o'clock which meant they had another hour before they had to be on the train. Part of him wanted to go and seek out Dumbledore to see if perhaps he could stay the summer at school, just patrolling around the halls and being the king of the tower. Though, as fun as that sounded, he knew he'd be bored as hell after a day.

Putting a special spell on his trunk and bags to make sure he was the only one who could open them, he got them set up in the common room where the house elves would come and take them to the train for him. Noticing that MacDonald and McKinnon were sitting around waiting, he went over and sat with them. Getting comfortable on the couch, he threw his feet up on the table and willed himself to not fall asleep again right there.

"Excited for summer then?" He asked, fingering his piercing as they looked at him. MacDonald shrugged like it was no big deal but the other girl's face was a completely different story.

Her face was completely scrunched up, McKinnon looking less than pleased at the question. "That's like asking if I'm excited to be tortured. So no, I'm not." He held back his laugh, his thoughts quite the same.

"Well I am. I get to sleep, swim, and go to the cinema with Gems. You should come with Sirius, I'm sure Gemma would love to show off the cinema to you." She grinned widely, Sirius raising an eyebrow as he shrugged.

"I don't really know what that is, but perhaps I will come around. Who knows?" He knew though, he knew exactly what he was going to do that summer. But those plans, sadly, were going to have to wait for a while. "What's so terrible about your summer McKinnon?"

"My mother, no communication with friends, being in a country where I don't speak the language. You know, obvious terrible things." She sighed, Fabian coming to grab her a few minutes later and he waved her off as Mary sat closer to him.

She gave him a goofy grin. "This was a good year."

"Other than the attacks and stuff, yeah, sure." He laughed, Mary nodding as if she had almost forgotten about it. He felt bad for a moment that he'd reminded her of something terrible but she shook her head.

"I'm fine now Sirius, no need to pussyfoot around it. A lot of other kids got it worse, I got off easy," she said like the Imperius curse wasn't that big of a deal. "Other than that, good year, yeah?"

He smiled and noticed O'Malley and Evans coming down the stairs. "Yeah," O'Malley looked over and smiled at him, "great year."

"That's what I thought." He looked back at MacDonald and suddenly didn't like the look on her face. She looked like James when he was about to dumb cold water down his pants or throw a dungbomb in his shower.

"Whatever you're thinking, MacDonald…don't."

She grinned like a little devil. "Oh, too late for that."

She left a minute later to catch up with her mates and James soon plopped himself in her empty chair. He pulled out a deck of exploding snap as they waited for the Gryffindor's to start heading down to the train. Sirius's stomach growled at one point, Remus pulling out a small parcel of food he stole from breakfast and handed over a few pieces of bacon when he sat down with them.

He was going to miss Remus and his pockets of bacon.

Soon enough everyone was gathering up their carry-on items and beginning to make the trek down to Hogsmeade. He grabbed Matar's cage and tossed some treats into him as they left the castle behind from a few months. He looked back at it once, the sun bright behind it and he smiled before telling himself it'd still be there when they came back. Voldemort couldn't take down Hogwarts.

"Who's ready for summer then?" James asked happily, stretching his arms out in the sunny summer afternoon.

"I'm more than ready." Remus smiled.

"I was ready at Christmas." Peter joked.

"Kill me now." Sirius laughed, James slugging him in the shoulder.

He hated summer.

* * *

><p>"And this is the point in time where one of you Avada Kedavra's me in a heroic style and I die happily knowing I never have to return home with those sullen looking people over there." He pointed out of the train window as they pulled into King's Cross Station hours later. His parents were both standing there in their best robes, looking down at people over their noses like usual.<p>

Lovely people.

"Would you like it in the back or do you want to face me when I murder you?" James asked with a big grin, pushing his glasses back up his nose as they began grabbing their things. "Your choice mate."

"How about I'll call you a horrible muggle loving scallywag and then you hit me in the face with it? Then my parents might actually bury me and not just leave me dead on the platform." He joked, walking down the aisle with the Marauders before getting off the train.

"We'll make sure to scrape up your body." Remus patted him on the back, laughing when he gave a little glare.

"Such friends, you lot." They all walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Sirius putting off the inevitable pain in the arse reunion of his own family the longest he could. "Hello Potters!"

"Nice to see you, dear," Mrs. Potter smiled, wrinkles crinkling around her brown eyes as he smiled back. "Have a good year?"

"Bloody fantastic!" He laughed, Mr. Potter chortling like only he could as he fixed his thick framed glasses on his face. Sirius loved the Potters like they were his own parents.

"You've gotten taller, Black, you might yet beat me." Mr. Potter stood very tall at six foot five, Sirius had thought him a giant the first time he saw him, but he had caught up quite a bit. Though, he was still a good three inches taller than Sirius.

"I think I've about evened out there, Mr. Potter. But we can hope!" The older man clapped him hard on the shoulder, James hugging his mum now as they all stood around.

"You three will be coming to visit James over the summer, yes?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yeah, you bet." Remus smiled, waving over at his parents when he spotted them.

"I'll be there all the time." Peter grinned before hugging them all and rushing off to his mum.

"And you know Sirius, we always have your room ready. Whenever you need it." Mrs. Potter hugged him tightly for a moment, the soothing smell of her perfume making him feel at home for a moment. "It'll always be ready."

"Thanks. I guess I should head on over to hell then." He and James looked at each other for a moment before giving one another a big hug. It always felt weird leaving his brother, but that's what they had the mirror for. Waving at the Potter's, he grabbed his trolley and started to head over.

Getting over to his parents wasn't an issue, it's just that he didn't want to. His father's graying black hair and beard sat on his stony face as always, his mother looking just as uptight and bitchy as ever. He was about to say a nice big hello before someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see little O'Malley smiling up at him.

"I thought I should say bye, you know, I just thought I should." She blushed brightly, Sirius could just spot Bones behind her a ways back watching them. "I'll see you next year, okay?"

He smiled, wrapping her up in his arms for a moment and squeezing her tightly as if it'd be the last time. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do over the summer, okay O'Malley?"

"Which is basically like saying go wild, right?" She laughed, pulling back and fixing her hair as she looked over at his parents for a moment as if just noticing they were there. "Hi."

"She's a mudblood." Regulus walked up at that moment, sneering at them and as brilliant and bubbly as usual. Sirius stepped half in front of her as if expecting his dad to whip out his wand and curse her.

"Love you too Regulus, our little romance during the year was brilliant. Hope my mudblood germs have washed off by now." O'Malley smiled and blew him a kiss, batting her eyelashes all the while.

Sirius's eyes went wide, Regulus turned a color red he wasn't sure he'd seen before, and he swore his mum was trying not to throw up. If Sirius hadn't fancied her already than he would have been completely head over heels for her just for that moment. He turned and she smiled at him before grabbing her trolley.

"Bye O'Malley." He smirked almost in a daze, watching as she bit her lip.

"See you Black."

"I swear," Regulus started in on the issue right away, "I have done nothing with that girl. _Ever._"

"Oh don't hide your romance, Reg, you two were pretty hot and heavy there for a few months. Thought you might've asked her to elope and run away with you at one point." Sirius smirked, raising his eyebrows at his little brother who looked fit to murder him at any moment.

"I swear to Merlin, Sirius, I will kill you if you keep saying such bollocks!" Regulus practically shouted, their dad's hand coming to rest on his shoulder as if telling them not to make a scene.

"Let's go home, shall we? We'll talk about this later." He said quietly but he was sure most of the train station could feel a cold breeze waft over them. That was the power of Orion Black, he was the devil.

"Chip chip, cheerio! Let us go!" Sirius smiled widely before apparating away, wishing he could just go somewhere else and never have to see them again.

* * *

><p>The following week at home had been nothing short of hell. He ended up with a black eye only minutes after stepping foot back in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and since then he'd practically not left his room other than the random bathroom needs or sneaking into the kitchen late at night. He'd gotten out his beloved motorbike a few times, polishing the rims and pipes as just something to do to keep his mind off of things.<p>

Every now and again his mum or dad would come along and pound on his door, yelling about doing something or other and he'd ignored them until they went away. Kreacher had popped in a few times to throw a random insult or two but he was pretty successful in making him disappear just as quickly. That night though, he knew he was going to have to eat dinner with them or he wouldn't be getting anymore food. It had been dwindling enough each night he went looking for it, it was always their way to get him to come out.

Through his stomach.

Throwing on a t-shirt over his head and scratching his scalp, he looked over at a poster coming down and picked up his wand to plaster it back. It felt nice using magic whenever he pleased now, his wand going down into his boot before he walked downstairs. He could hear Regulus walking behind him but didn't bother turning to greet him or have a brotherly moment. There was no point in that anymore.

"Good evening family," he said sarcastically as he entered the oversized dining room, "how are things?"

Sliding into his usual spot, he took a seat on the straight backed chair and tried to get some comfort out of it by sitting on one of his legs. His mother shot him a dirty look so he just rolled his eyes and dropped his leg again, not like it was helping in the end anyway. Picking up a spoon, he swirled his green soup around as his father walked in and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Finally willing to grace us with your presence, Sirius?" His father's voice boomed, overshadowing everything else as he always did. "Are you that hungry already? It took us weeks to get you out of that despicable room when you were thirteen."

"Oh you know me Dad," he smiled, "don't want you to get sick of me too fast. I figured if you didn't see me or hit me for a while, you'd really come to miss me." He smirked as his father glared down at him. "Did it work?

"Must we always hear sass out of your filthy little mouth?" His mum started, spooning her green pea soup carefully before bringing it to her mouth. Sirius felt like he was stuck in the 1700's around his family, it never changed. "Can you not speak like a Black should speak?

"Oh yes, quite mother, I do apologize. Pass the salt, my good man Regulus. Oh the muggleborns, terrible, aren't they? Yes, yes. Quite appalling." He fixed his imaginary monocle and then took a big spoonful of soup and stuck it in his mouth. "Yum, this is delicious. How many house elves did we torture to make such perfection?"

"Sirius, act your age for once." His father said tiredly, as if all their problems could be solved if he finally started acting like a seventeen year old boy. Though, wasn't he acting like a seventeen year old boy?

"I do, dad, I think you acting like a pompous dick is the problem." He said without an ounce of sarcasm.

"What did you say?" His dad's beady eyes got even smaller in that moment, black holes staring at him as he shrugged. "Sirius Orion Black, I swear—"

"What do you swear? That if I keep spouting truths you'll curse me?" His dad stood and began walking towards him but he ignored it and prepared himself. "Or maybe if I keep hugging pretty muggleborn girls you'll finally just kill me like you've been wanting?"

"Never touch that filth again, Sirius, you know better!" His mum shouted, pounding her first on the table as Sirius finally stood and turned to his dad. "It's disgusting that you even would speak to one much less touch her in such an intimate matter. And what she said about your brother!"

"She was bloody brilliant, wasn't she?" He smirked to himself.

"Disgraceful little girl. I can't believe you would associate with that Sirius!"

"Not only that mum, but I think she's fit. That's right, I fancy a muggleborn. I bet you love that, don't you? And guess what, I've kissed her—"

_Smack._

He smiled, the sting of his father's palm across his face just the beginning. "And I'm going to kiss her again."

_Slam._

His father pushed him hard into the wall, his head slamming into it with an audible cracking sound that dazed him for a moment. He blinked hard, just long enough to see his dad's fist slamming into his face as he yelled about poisoning the family tree with muddy blood. As if Sirius was going off to impregnate O'Malley.

Which definitely _wasn't _his intention.

"I promise I'll wear a condom dad, she won't be having little bastard Blacks like you." He grinned up at his dad as he pushed him against the wall again.

"You pathetic boy, to think you're our son," his dad spat, finally stopping his beating on Sirius as he slid to the ground and wiped the blood out of his eyes. "Bad seed."

"I actually think I'm the good seed in this pile of rubbish, thanks. Uncle Alphard would be proud." He moved as fast as his battered body could out of the room, stopping on the stairs for a moment to cough and noticed more blood on his fingers. Figuring he broke a rib, he tried to ignore the pain and made it back to his room and began doing what he should have done years ago.

Using magic to quickly pack things and shrink them down to a manageable size, he got his bike out of his closet where he'd been hiding it and rolled it out. Tying things down onto the back, he let Matar out from his cage and told him where to go. Opening the window and letting him fly away, he turned back to his bike and added the cage unto the stack of things growing there.

Throwing on his jacket, he put his wand back in his pocket and threw his leg over the motorcycle. His hands fell on the handlebars naturally, the feeling of the large bike between his legs sent excitement through him. He roared it to life, using his wand to blast open the window the rest of the way before him and then revved it up loudly on the wooden floor. Stepping on the gas just as his bedroom door flew open with a shocked Regulus standing there, he flipped him off in the good old Sirius Black style and flew out the window leaving that wretched place behind him forever.

* * *

><p>Sirius landed in the grass in front of the Potter's house about an hour later, the bike loud enough that James was already outside searching the sky to see what it was. Standing up off the bike, he fell to the ground like a pile of bricks and thought that living there on the grass wouldn't be so bad. His mate bent down on his knees a few seconds later, turning him over slowly and taking in his swollen face with a grimace.<p>

"Fuck Sirius," he groaned, pushing his hair back out of one of the gashes on his cheek. "Get hit by a low flying bus on the way here?"

"Do I not look sexy? I thought this might give me better luck with the birds," he joked, slowly sitting up with a few choice words thrown here and there. "I think I broke my whole body."

"You mean _your dad_ broke your whole body." James spat, Sirius could hear Mr. and Mrs. Potter's footsteps on the gravel walkway as they joined them outside and he wished he had time to clean up. He really didn't want them seeing him like this but there hadn't been anywhere else for him to go.

"Well yeah, I didn't just fall down or something Prongs." He laughed, groaning as his ribs shot pain up his side again.

"Can we kill him now? I've been preparing for this day for a while." James smiled a little, sitting down on the grass next to him.

Sirius smirked, the cut in his lip freshly bleeding again as it split back open. "If it didn't mean prison for the rest of our lives and no chance to ever shag another pretty girl, I'd already have done it Prongs."

"Oh, Sirius!" Mrs. Potter came up and dropped to her knees, her hands instantly worrying their way around his face. "We need to get you inside, get you cleaned up! Graham, get him inside!"

Mr. Potter bent down and he and James helped him up slowly, Sirius's legs not hurting at all but the rest of him wasn't so great. They all walked in together, Mrs. Potter assuring him they'd make sure all his things made it inside and that his bike would be okay. Not really caring, he let them lead him in and they went straight to the kitchen.

A few house elves showed themselves right away, willing to help in whatever way they could. Taking off his jacket carefully and then peeling off his shirt, he let them all get a good look at his black and blue body where blood was beginning to dry. "Does it look as awesome as if feels, Prongs?"

"You look like you fought all of Slytherin house," James laughed, though it sounded like he was forcing himself to sound happy. "You look like shit mate."

"James, please, your language." Mrs. Potter scolded, beginning to use spells on injuries that covered his back, a small house elf working on the ones on his front. "Do you think we need to go to St. Mungo's Graham?"

Sirius grimaced just thinking about the hospital, he had no inclination of ever going there if he didn't have to. "I think he'll be fine, Amelia. Nothing a few potions can't help. Linny," he motioned to one of the house elves, "go get me my first aid kit and take it up to Sirius's room."

"Of course, Master Potter." Linny popped off, Sirius slowly feeling like he could move again as his muscles began to relax and his bones felt less like mush.

"What happened Sirius?" Mr. Potter asked, sitting down as Sirius slowly shrugged.

"I like muggleborns, they don't. Your normal conversation." He left off the part about snogging O'Malley, he really didn't want to hear James talking about that all summer. "I'm fine, really. I'll live and be a hundred percent by tomorrow."

Mrs. Potter laughed a little too herself. "You've always acted as if you had to shoulder all this on your own. You haven't changed a bit since we met you."

"I promise, I'm not shouldering it completely alone anymore. I have my mates." He tried to reassure her, as if not wanting to burden her with his own burdens. Sirius was never a boy who liked others worrying about him, he always believed they had much more important things to deal with than how he felt on any given day.

It wasn't fair to them to have to wonder how he was doing. But he was slowly beginning to accept that some people wanted to help, and he was just going to have to let them.

"I'm glad to hear it, you don't have to be so strong all the time." Her words mirrored ones that O'Malley had told him before, his face lighting up again thinking about how she told off his brother.

She was brilliant.

"You'll be fine, won't you boy?" Mr. Potter laughed, a jovial old man laugh that was so very Mr. Potter in the sound. "He's got a thick skin, this kid."

"Yes sir, I'm already a hell of a lot better than I was an hour ago." He said honestly, "Though I'm homeless now, so maybe not perfect."

"You're going to live here now, right? He can, can't he?" James jumped up from his seat, looking at his parents as if he'd found a stray dog on the street and brought him in the house hoping his parents would love him too.

Sirius laughed at the irony.

"Of course he can." Mrs. Potter hugged him carefully once she was done fixing him up, he could feel wet tears streaking down his chest as if she was happy he finally came to her. "He's practically our son anyway."

"She means the son she wish she had," he joked, James punching him in the shoulder as he grimaced for a second and then delivered one right back to him.

"You're such a prat, Padfoot." He grinned, suddenly getting back to the subject at hand. "But honestly, this is going to be brilliant! Oh man, we're going to own this house." James grinned, like Christmas had come early. "I won't be stuck with my boring parents all summer!"

"Thanks James, that's really touching son." Mr. Potter chuckled.

"I'm not a puppy James, don't start jumping up and down about it." He hugged Mrs. Potter back for a few more seconds before she finally let go. "You're going to wet yourself if you're aren't careful Prongs."

"Why don't we get you upstairs, Sirius? I'll bring you some left over roast…I'm guessing you haven't eaten?" Mrs. Potter asked sweetly, Sirius remembering a spoonful of pea soup but that's about as much as he got.

"That would be great, thanks. Anything you have really, don't go out of your way too much," he smiled, moving his shoulders and trying to loosen up a bit more so he didn't feel like he was about to keel over and fall on the floor once more.

"Don't worry about it love, I'm more than happy to help. Graham, James, take him to his room. He needs to by laying down," she warned her husband and son, a shake of her finger and they both started to lead Sirius to his room.

"That woman will always get the better of us, I swear it." Mr. Potter laughed, rubbing at his tired face after a long day. Sirius wondered if he was finally going to retire from the Ministry this year or not, the man was such a workhorse.

"Never disagree with a woman, it'll only bring you pain." James said with a yawn. "First thing my dad taught me."

"Good lesson, Mr. Potter." Sirius laughed, Mr. Potter nodding like he knew it was true.

"Go get settled in there Sirius," he said as he pointed down at the door across from James's bedroom. Sirius still remembered it from the summer before. "I'm going to get a few things and then I'll come in and tell you which potions you should be drinking.

"Right, thanks Mr. Potter. For everything." His heart felt heavy for a moment as Mr. Potter laid his hands on his shoulders and gave him a big grin that made his Sirius realize James was going to look just like him when he got older.

"Nothing to thank me for son," he ruffled his hair once before beginning to walk away. For just a moment he turned back though, and Sirius heard the three words that reminded him that his life wasn't so bad. That everything was just as it should be. "Welcome home Sirius."


	29. Found You Somewhere New

**I'm here with another chapter! I actually tried to get this done last night and give you three updates in a day but I passed out about 5 AM. Hope you enjoy, keep reviewing I love all of them. I'm sure you'll all waiting to see what happens with Eddie, Gemma, and Sirius and it'll all start happening soon so I'm happy that you'll get to start knowing things I already do haha! Thanks for reading again guys, you make me happy to write!**

**-Ally**

* * *

><p>July was always such a hot month, the sun high in the sky over Cornwall as the people walked around with umbrellas and fanning themselves with their hands. Gemma felt like she was dripping in sweat as she walked down the street, four bags of grocery's hanging off her arms as she carried them back home. Peering out at the sea, she wished that she could run out and jump into it but knew her mum wouldn't be too happy with her if she showed up with spoiled milk.<p>

Saying hello to a few neighbors, she arrived back at the cottage and went to drop off everything in the kitchen where her mother had three fans pointed at her as she read a magazine. Gemma laughed, pulling out her wand and casting a cooling charm over the room before she could notice. Two weeks since her birthday and it was the first spell she got to use. She'd been hoping it would've been something more exciting but why not a hidden cooling charm?

"Oh Gemma, you're back," her mother's head popped up when she coughed, the magazine obviously more interesting then hearing her come back in. "Did you get everything you need?"

"If I didn't, you left me enough money to cover it Mum, I'll be fine. You've gone and left me alone on longer trips before." She said honestly, putting things away in the freezer box and letting the cold air caress her stick skin through her tank top.

"I know, but I worry. Especially with that man off attacking people," she spoke of Voldemort as if he were some terrible cat burglar plaguing the neighborhood, "I don't like thinking of you alone."

"Though you may not want to acknowledge it, I have a wand that I can use to protect myself. Also, I highly doubt the Dark Lord is going to show up on the doorstep just because you've gone out of town. He just doesn't have a patience to wait for muggleborn's parents to leave the house before he kills them." She said sarcastically, her mother glaring at her a little as if upset that she was talking down to her.

"It's serious, Gemma."

"I know, Mum, I'm sorry. But honestly," she sighed, finishing with the groceries and turning back to her, "I'll be perfectly safe. I'll even call over Lily or Mary for a day, would that be alright?"

She looked uneasy, her mother having liked them both in the past but Gemma thought of more than one witch in her house while they were gone was likely to give her mum a stroke. "I suppose, but don't mention it to your father, alright?"

"We're not going to blow up the house, Mum, we'll probably just watch telly or sit in the garden. We're all muggles at heart anyway."

"I'm sure you won't, dear. But no boys over, alright? Wizard or otherwise," she made it a point, Eddie having called her house a few times since summer break began. She was amazed how loud he could yell over the phone but he still wasn't sure how to use it. "Though isn't your boyfriend a cricket player or something?"

Gemma snorted, walking over to grab the tea kettle for a spot of afternoon tea, filling it with water at the sink. "Quidditch player Mum, not a cricket player. I can't stand cricket." Going over to the stove she lit up a burner and set the kettle there to heat up. "And yes, he's the reserve seeker on a professional quidditch team. I feel quite grown up having a boyfriend with a job."

She smiled goofily, relaxing into a chair at the table with her mum who'd yet to notice the room was a great deal cooler. "How old is he?" Her mum asked, looking over at her carefully.

"He's eighteen, nineteen in September, why? Please Mum, I know I'm just barely seventeen but it's not that big of a deal." She sighed.

"I just wanted to know, that's all. Can't I want to know about these things? You're my daughter Gemma, I do have some interest in what goes on at that school of yours."

"I see Dad hasn't really warmed up to it though, has he? Did you even try and break the ice at all with him?"

The month that Gemma had been home, her father had spoken probably a little over two dozen words to her. He barely even got a 'Happy Birthday' out on her birthday but her mum elbowed him in the ribs enough times that he had to get it out or he'd have internal injuries. She wasn't sure how many times she'd written Sirius, Lily, or Mary about it but it definitely helped.

"I'm trying Gemma, you know how he is. He's about as stubborn as you, and he's had a lot longer to practice it." She rolled her eyes, the same excuse as ever. He was stubborn, that's why he couldn't stand looking at her. Obviously. "He still loves you."

"Yeah, but when was the last time he said it? Or showed it?"

She honestly couldn't remember, her tea began to whistle as she stood and took it off the stove. Grabbing a Manchester United mug that she'd gotten for her fifth birthday, she turned it over to see her dad's messy scrawl from a marker he'd used it to write _Love you pumpkin! _ She thought about it hard and realized he probably said it last on the day before her eleventh birthday. It just so happened Professor Dumbledore showed up late on her birthday with a small cake in hand and a simple few words that would change her world forever.

"_You're a witch, Miss O'Malley, and I know you'll be a brilliant one."_

That was all it took from her Headmaster for her dad to seemingly collapse in on himself, to regret having her as a child and to try and act like none of it existed. Like she never existed. It was terrifying going school supply shopping with your mum and a Professor when you're only eleven years old, but Professor McGonagall had been a great help.

"I think I'll take my tea to my room, Mum."

She didn't wait for a response, she just filled her mug and left the kitchen and headed towards the small staircase that led upstairs. Walking into her room, she sat on the edge of her bed and looked over at a sleeping Winnie and smiled. She had a big poster of the Wimbourne Wasps inside her closet, a place her dad wouldn't dare venture so she knew it was safe there. She had to write to James that it was almost _too _big, but she still thanked him greatly for remembering her birthday. Sirius had sent her a box of wizarding candy and a letter that made her smile. She went and looked at it still sitting on her desk as she sipped her warm herbal tea.

_Miss Gemma O'Malley of some town far away near some water I think—_

_Guess where I'm writing from. Go on, guess. Don't tell me I'm stupid for expecting you to guess and say it aloud to a letter, just do it. Did you guess James's house? You did? I hate how smart you are sometimes, honestly O'Malley, it's embarrassing that I can never get anything past you. Anyway, that's not important, well it is, but I'm not writing to boast your ego. _

_I have officially dumped my parents! It was an ugly break up, there were many tears and sad words about keeping in touch and asking if we could still be friends, but I said no. I needed a good clean break, you know? My heart needs time to heal. They just need to move on and find a better, more Death Eater appropriate eldest son. _

_Truthfully though, my dad knocked some sense into me, literally. So I got on my flying motorbike and flew to the Potter's and have been here now for two weeks. It's quite nice, they have a duck pond you know. A pond! For ducks! How absurd is that? These people, using their money for such silly things. The rich O'Malley, you never know what they'll do next. _

_James has just informed me that it was already there and that they didn't actually buy the duck pond. Whatever, he's lying. He's trying to hide his wealth. _

_Anyway, I suppose I've written quite a bit, haven't I? This is longer than most essays I write at school, well not truthfully or I'd still be in first year. I'd be the sexiest first year of all time though, wouldn't I? I can see you nodding your head, don't deny it O'Malley. You'd want to rob the cradle. _

_Though I suppose I'd be a seventeen year old first year. Still older than you._

_Oh yes, that's why I was writing. Well partially. Happy birthday O'Malley! You are a legal witch who can now go about cursing muggles on the street without them having a clue as to what's happening! I know that's what you've been waiting for, deep down inside. You're just dying to curse your dad. _

_So may it be brilliant, fun, exciting, whatever it is you want. I hope you have a party and if not the very least, a very delicious and scrumptious cake. I've sent some candy along and James said he bought you something as well, always trying to upstage me the rich bugger. I do hope you enjoy the candies, I tried to remember what you're always snacking on and picked them out accordingly. _

_Hope your summer has been well and you're getting a bit of color on that pasty arse of yours!_

_Your most sexy and brilliant of mates,_

_Sirius Black or your true best mate (admit it, I'm better than Evans)_

_P.S. If you are getting a bit of color on your arse, take pictures. I'm very lonely._

_P.P.S. Well not that lonely, don't think I'm crying in a corner thinking about your arse O'Malley._

_P.P.P.S. I mean it, stop thinking that. _

Setting it back down she giggled to herself, opening the box of candies she'd only made a small dent in and pulled out some treacle fudge. Laying back on her bed, she thought how much better summer was about to get now that she'd have the house to herself for a week and that her mates were coming to visit.

Summer was finally starting to look up.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back in a few hours!" She called out from her bedroom, her mother down the hall in her own room as she finished getting ready.<p>

Putting in some hoop earrings and making sure her ponytail was high and perky on her head, she fixed her t-shirt and then slipped on some sandals. Her mum handed her some cash before she went downstairs and she put it in her pocket for safe keeping and made sure she grabbed her wand and threw it in her bag before she left the house.

"Bye dad!" She called out in pure routine, not at all surprised when only silence followed her out the door.

Walking to the end of her block and waiting for a few minutes, she happily heard a few loud pops behind her and smiled widely when Lily and Mary stood there with grins of their own. They all hugged as if it'd been ages, starting their way down the road as the Friday night crowd began filing out into the street and her village began to wake up.

"So who's ready for a little Bond…James Bond?" Mary asked, all of them laughing at her poor Sean Connery impersonation.

"I like this Roger Moore bloke but I do miss Sean Connery, he was quite handsome," Lily giggled, the cinema up ahead of them with a small line outside already forming. "And that voice, so brilliant."

"Oh Lily, we all know who you really fancy," Gemma started as they stepped in the queue, "James Potter and his dreamy hazel eyes ring a bell?"

Lily turned red, clashing against her hair as she and Mary chuckled. "Last I checked, he's still dating Scarlet Aubrey."

"Oh my God!" Mary jumped, a few people turning to look at her as she kept bobbing up and down. "You didn't deny it! Gemma, she didn't deny it!"

"Happy day, Mary! She's finally opened her eyes and realized that James Potter has got it going on!" Gemma and Mary kept hopping like mad bunnies as Lily flushed deeper and giggled. "Thank the heavens."

"Thank Jesus, Merlin, and the Easter Bunny, I never thought it would happen. You're about as clueless as Gemma." Mary breathed, all of them getting their tickets from a spotty teenage boy with a maroon vest and sniffly nose. He smiled at them all like he won the lottery and they quickly moved along.

"Clueless about what?" Lily asked, Gemma making sure to stomp hard on Mary's foot before she went spreading things she didn't want spread. "You're still dating Eddie right?"

She nodded, now waiting in the queue for candy. "I was clueless about Eddie, that's all she was saying. Don't get any weird ideas Lily, I still very much fancy my boyfriend. Who is ever so far away." She joked, buying a box of her favorite movie candy and a soda before letting her mates get what they wanted. Looking around the cinema at all the muggles going about their nights, she wondered if any of them would even bat an eyelash if she pulled out her wand.

Probably would just think it's some silly teenager with a stick.

"Is he going to pop in anytime soon?" Lily asked, eating her Smarties as they walked down the corridor towards their theater. "You haven't seen him since the last day of school, right?"

She nodded, chewing on a Wine Gum when an usher opened the door for them and they gave him all thanks. "He told me before I left that he probably wouldn't be seeing me for a while. But he's never told me how long a while is and he hasn't returned any of my letters. The only time I do talk to him is when he screams over the phone at me and even then it's only about stupid fucking quidditch."

She hadn't really realized how angry she'd been about how Eddie was acting. If someone were to take a look at her stack of letters on her desk at home they'd most likely think her boyfriend was Sirius or Remus, not a single thing from Eddie. She'd even tried to tell him that she wanted to hear more from him but he said some nonsense about practices and newspaper interviews and ridiculous things she didn't give a crap about.

She didn't know if they'd last the summer and it upset her to think about it.

"Maybe you should dump his arse and move onto sexier things." Mary winked at her, Gemma rolling her eyes as they took their seats. Setting her bag on the floor she grabbed her wand and set it on her lap before trying to relax. "I'm sure sexier things are waiting for you."

"Sexier things aren't going to happen." Lily sat between them with a confused look on her face and Gemma felt a little bad that she was hiding her fancy over Sirius from her. "It's nothing Lily, Mary just enjoys taking the piss out of me to the point where I want to kill her."

Lily just shrugged, taking a long sip from her soda. "Don't I know that well enough by now."

They all laughed, getting comfortable in their seats and cheering with the audience as the first film preview started. Gemma got settled in for one of her favorite pastimes, a part of her wondering if she'd ever bring a boy to the cinema.

* * *

><p>When they got out after the movie they were all laughing and going over their favorite scenes, Mary trying to act like a dangerous spy as they walked down the road. Gemma tossed up a Wine Gum for Lily and she caught it expertly in her mouth before they found a bench and all took a seat together. Saying hello to an old couple as they passed, they all looked up in the night sky and let a nice light breeze waft over them.<p>

"You both are coming back on Wednesday, right? Not going to leave me all alone?" She pouted out her bottom lip, both of them nodding.

"We'll be here to eat all your food and leave a giant disaster in your house before we run back home and make you clean it all alone." Mary grinned wildly, poking Gemma on the nose.

"It's what mates do." Lily agreed, sighing as they all saw a shooting star fly past.

"First to wish gets it!" They all shouted at the same time, three pairs of eyes shutting tight in a similar way of what they'd done since they were eleven. Only Marlene was missing from the tradition and Gemma knew just what to wish for.

_Bring me who I want, please, let him come to me._

* * *

><p>She woke up early the next day when her parents left, seeing them off and then locking the door behind them. As soon as she heard their car pull away and waited a few minutes to make sure they didn't forget something, she ran straight for the record player. Pulling out her favorite Beatles album, she put it on and turned it as loud as she possibly could before a bright smile graced her face.<p>

She began with the living room, dusting, vacuuming, and reorganizing everything so it was tidy. It was something not many people knew about her but she absolutely loved cleaning as a way of therapy. If she didn't think of it as a chore or something she had to do, it became so relaxing to just make everything smell so lovely and fresh. Moving her way through the house, she ended up in her kitchen just after eleven p.m. and was still singing away in her pajamas.

Scrubbing plates with big, ugly rubber gloves and singing wildly to a song, she barely heard the knock at the door until probably the third or fourth time the person banged on it. Setting down the plate and using her wand to dim the volume of her music, she ran to the front door forgetting she was in a short pair of shorts and her tank top was big and loose over her sports bra. Opening the door, she smiled and then almost screamed at who was standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped, covering her mouth with a gloved hand as he smirked and looked over her skimpy pajamas.

"Nice to see you too, O'Malley. The gloves are pretty sexy, you should take them off before I seduce you over them." He teased, running a hand through his hair as he tried to look around her and into the house. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"No!" She shouted, a neighbor across the way giving her a weird look. She grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him in before slamming the door shut behind him. "How? Why? I don't understand what you're doing in my house!"

He shrugged, looking around as they stood in the cramped entrance way. "You pulled me in and it's hot outside, I thought it would be a nice day to stop by and watch some of that footgame or whatever."

"Football Sirius, it's called football," she sighed, realizing again just exactly what she was wearing. Her cheeks brightly lit up and she pulled off the gloves and threw them on the table where they kept their keys. "Stay right here, okay? Right here. Don't move, don't even breathe. Just…stay."

"Okay."

She looked at him one more time as if she was still asleep and was dreaming he was in her house, but soon realized she was staring and ran off again. Getting up into her room she was quick to shuck off all her clothes and throw them in her closet. Replacing her ugly sports bra with the one Mary had given her, she threw on a plain white t-shirt, a pair of only slightly ripped jean shorts, and then ran to her mirror.

Her hair was bunched up into a bun atop her head that made her look similar to a pineapple. Pulling it down, she ran a brush quickly through it and then rubbed some gloss on her lips and then looked at herself again. Picking up the necklace she'd gotten from her nana for her birthday, she put the gold chain around her neck and welcomed the weight of the pocket watch locket that hung on the end against her chest. Having it tucked in her shirt and flush against her skin calmed her somewhat, as if reminding her that she was acting insane.

It wasn't that big of a deal that he was there, he was her mate. She should have expected him to show up at some point, right?

She didn't even dare thinking about her wish.

"You could have given me some warning!" She shouted as she came back down the steps, Sirius haven't moved and inch from where she left him. "Just showing up like that was uncalled for."

"You told me your parents were going out of town, and I figure you were telling the truth seeing as an angry man hasn't tried to kill me where I stand yet." He smirked, looking over her body again until she flushed.

"Stop looking at me like that."

His eyebrows rose. "Like what?"

"Never mind, just - stop it. Anyway, I guess I need to figure out what to do with you." She laughed, looking around her small cottage home and wondering exactly what he thought of it. "This definitely isn't what you're used to. No grand duck pond out back or house elves in the kitchen. Just me."

"That's fine with me." He grinned, making her heartbeat pick up in speed again.

"Would you like something to drink? I made fresh lemonade this morning," she started guiding him towards the kitchen, wishing she could have had time to finish cleaning.

"Sounds great, whatever you have is fine with me. This is a nice place you've got here Gemma," he said kindly, looking around the kitchen as she pushed all the dirty dinnerware into the side of the sink with all the sudsy soap. "It's really…charming."

"The rich snob is pouring off you right now, Sirius," she laughed, warming up to him after he called her Gemma, "Shall I don a maid's uniform and pour your tea?"

He smirked, pinching her hip before she walked over to the freezer box. "That's something I'd love to see."

"Well you won't, _ever._ So don't even imagine it, which it's too late for that now. Did you get my last letter?" She wondered, pouring them both two tall glasses of lemonade and then handed him one.

"Yeah, I did. So Bones made it on as the reserve, did he? That's pretty impressive for his age." Sirius smiled kindly, Gemma nodding as she hopped up on the counter and sat next to where he stood. "Is he excited about it?"

She nodded again, taking a small sip. "He seems to be, he's really keen on making it work. I haven't talked or heard from him much, it seems to be taking up a lot of time. But, you know, for obvious reasons."

"I'm sure he misses you like mad, up there with all those sweaty men. Probably needs a good snog by now," he joked, rubbing her knee for a minute as she smiled over at him.

"Don't try to cheer me up, you tosser. You're the one who's had the crazy summer." She rested her hand on top of his, wondering just how much he was hiding about leaving his home and moving in with the Potter's. He did say his dad had hurt him but sometimes she couldn't help imagining how badly and she always ended up on the verge of tears thinking about Sirius beaten to a pulp. "How have you been with everything?"

He shrugged, so very Sirius of him. "It's fine, nothing that exciting to report. Though, Mrs. Potter sure does know how to make a bloody delicious ham. You should try it sometime." He teased, his hand dropping from hers as he downed the rest of the lemonade and looked around her kitchen again. "Going to give me a grand tour, O'Malley? Or do I need to go searching around by myself?"

Jumping off the counter she shook her head and set their glasses next to the sink. Leading him out, she showed him the living room where, he was sad to notice, there was no hideous plaid chair as he had once thought. He asked why there weren't any pictures of her around and she shrugged and tried not to get upset about it as she took him out back into the garden.

"Just reminds my dad I'm alive when I'm at school I guess," she said as jokingly as she could possibly sound, "and we wouldn't want that. My mum has a few of me on her vanity, but it's better this way. I'm much happier not seeing my wee face with all those missing teeth."

Sirius laughed as he ran his hands against the flower bushes growing wildly in their garden. "I bet you were cute."

"Whatever Sirius, you don't need to see baby pictures of me anyway. So, that's basically my house, should be find a football match to watch? I think Manchester goes on in about half an hour," she walked back in with him still close behind her, whistling like he was having a good enough time.

That didn't stop her rampant nerves.

"You haven't shown be your bedroom, O'Malley," he teased, whispering close to her ear as she threw her arm back and whacked him in the side. "Come on, I promise not to make fun of it or anything, I just want to see where you live."

Rolling her eyes, she huffed and then let him walk upstairs with her and led her down the hall towards her bedroom. Hoping nothing embarrassing was lying around, she opened the door and let the first boy who wasn't related to her into her bedroom. The thought of what a boy in her room meant didn't pass slowly in her head, she always thought if she were alone with one they'd be on her bed snogging.

Her cheeks burned as Sirius looked around and then noticed her quilt.

"Plaid!" He shouted, picking it up off her bed and holding it up as if she didn't know she had a plaid quilt. Sighing, she ripped it from his hands and threw it back on her bed. "I knew you liked plaid."

"Would you shut it about the plaid? It's just a pattern for Christ's sake," she felt irritated, watching as he walked over and looked at all the letters on her desk. She hoped he didn't think anything of his still laying open there as he fingered through them. She didn't really care that he was looking, it wasn't like she had anything to hide.

"Where's that poster Prongs sent you?" He asked suddenly, Gemma walking over and opening her closet to show it there on the back of the door. Players flew in and out of the picture as they tossed the quaffle and the crowd cheered around them. "Hiding it I see."

"My dad would lose it if he saw it, I don't want to take the risk. Plus if he actually walked into my room again I don't think I'd want him running as soon as he saw it either." She said honestly, closing the door as Sirius sat down on her bed and picked up her stuffed teddy bear. He looked at it and then up at her and then back down at it.

"This isn't a very girly room, O'Malley. I expected more pink and flowers or something. It's so very…"he looked around at the bookcases and the Irish flag above her window, "you."

Shrugging, she sat down next to him and busied herself with picking at her nail. "I'm not a girly person, Sirius, it wasn't as if you would walk in here and see princess posters and unicorns or something. Did you really expect to?"

"No, I never saw unicorns when I pictured your bedroom," he laughed, laying back on her bed now as she became even more uncomfortable.

"You've pictured my bedroom?"

"What? You've never pictured mine? Come on O'Malley, I bet you have," he winked, still holding onto her teddy bear.

Sighing, she gave in. "I figured a huge four poster bed, posters of half naked girls everywhere, and a few quidditch ones. Maybe a band or two, and then just general male filth everywhere." She told him honestly, because yes, she had pictured his bedroom. In fact she'd dreamt of his bedroom.

"That's amazingly spot on. I figured more books and maybe a canopy in here but otherwise I was close," he smiled.

"I fear what you think about sometimes."

"It's only natural to. This bed is pretty comfortable though, maybe I should take a nap." She grabbed her teddy and smacked him in the face with it until he sat up. "Or not."

"No sleeping in my bed, mister." She stood but didn't get far until he grabbed her and pulled her down next to him.

"Not even if we sleep together?"

Her cheeks had never burned so badly. "Stop messing around Sirius, you didn't come here to take a nap and I'm not about to let you do that either."

He laughed, sitting up and stretching his arms. "Okay then, if we can't sleep together, why don't we go watch some football? I know how badly you've been waiting for me to watch this thing."

Taking a deep breath, she sat her bear up by her pillows again and grabbed his wrist to pull him back downstairs with her and to make sure he didn't wander. Dragging him back into the living room and then walking over to her telly to get it to the right station, she sat down next to him on the couch as the pregame began.

"This is going to sound terribly girly and stupid," she sighed, "but I've missed you Black."

He looked down at her and tore his eyes away from the telly. "I've missed you too O'Malley."

"Have you really?" She grinned, biting back a laugh.

"Why is it okay when you say it but I get laughed at? How is that fair exactly?" He asked exasperatedly, pushing her shoulder and knocking her to the side lightly. "I hate you."

"Mmhmm, you love me Sirius. You missed meeeee." She teased, poking him in the stomach as he wrapped his arm around her and trapped her under it as he mussed up her hair. "Let me go you arse."

"Nope, we're watching this weird box thing just like this. I hope you're comfortable."

She smiled, her face squished against his chest. "Oh I'm peachy."

"Shh, O'Malley, it's starting."


	30. Finding Common Ground

**Here you guys go! Sorry it was a bit longer than usual, I've had trouble with this chapter for some reason and I was really busy this week. I hope you all keep enjoying, and that I didn't put any of you too off with the long wait! I hope to have the next chapter up very soon, barring I don't cough myself to death XD Thanks again for all your kind reviews and sticking with Sirius and Gemma through 30 whole chapters! Love you all 3**

**- Ally**

* * *

><p>Sirius wasn't sure if the football match was really as exciting as he thought it was or he was just simply excited because O'Malley was yelling so loudly at the television box thing. Her team was down on goals, curse words rolling off her tongue left and right as he watched the small ball get kicked up and down the pitch as men tackled one another and weren't able to use their hands.<p>

"God this is maddening, can't we score a fucking goal?" O'Malley shouted halfway through the second part of the match, throwing herself back into the couch as her leg brushed up against his and she didn't move it right away.

He enjoyed being this close to her.

Of course then his mind wandered to her boyfriend high up in Northern England with his fancy new job and being generally more brilliant than he was. It was annoying because Sirius thought himself rather amazing and to think that her boyfriend was better than him was unnerving. He liked imagining she'd just leave Bones on the side of the road and come rushing to him but he highly doubted that was going to happen anytime soon.

"You're a scary leprechaun, you know that? I bet those blokes would piss themselves if you yelled at them in person." Sirius laughed, O'Malley giving him the eye before screaming at the telly again. "Case closed."

She sighed, the game coming to its final minutes and Sirius found himself wanting more of it. "As if you don't yell your bloody head off when the Wasps are losing. This doesn't make my team look very good on your first watch, but honestly, they're the best in the league."

"I believe you, O'Malley." He smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they finished watching the match practically in silence.

He had been worried when he apparated that morning and shown up in her village that she'd either not be home or she wouldn't want him there. Thankfully though, his gut instinct had been right and they were easily just as close as they were when school had ended. He remembered the look on her face when she opened the door and he chuckled to himself, she had looked so cute in her pajamas with her mouth wide open in shock. It wasn't something he'd forget anytime soon.

And then he got to make his way into the one place he'd been aching to get to, her bedroom. It was small, quaint, and cute. O'Malley to a T. For those few minutes they laid side by side on her bed he forgot everything that had sucked from that summer and just relaxed next to her warm skin and wished they could stay in the bubble for a while longer. The bubble that made him think she wanted another kiss from him as badly as he wanted one from her.

"Do you want to get tea or coffee?" She asked once the match ended, sighing as she turned off the telly and cursed at it one more time.

"Sure, sounds brilliant. I could definitely use a bit of a wake me up," he yawned, regretting waking up so early that morning to take a shower.

"Get your shoes on as I run to the loo and we'll go, yeah?" She smiled, walking up her stairs before looking back down at him for a moment. "I think you'll like the place I'm taking you to."

He smirked. "I have high expectations now, O'Malley. There better be half naked girls and shots of liquor."

"Pervert."

Laughing as he went back to her foyer, he slid his boots back on and welcomed back the feeling of his wand against his leg. It brought a bit of normalcy back to his muggle ridden day so far, not a speck of magic in sight as he toured O'Malley's house. Not that he thought there would be, but she'd even been cleaning without magic and he thought that was pretty useless. Why clean so slowly when you could be done in only a few minutes?

"Ready then?" She came jogging back down the stairs, throwing a black leather blazer over her t-shirt and putting on her trainers. "It's just up the road a way."

"Lead the way Leprechaun, take me into your muggle village and make me do muggle things."

She snorted, opening the door and waiting until he stepped out to turn and lock it back up. "You realize wizards drink coffee and tea, don't you? We're practically going to Madam Puddifoot's without all the nauseous pink decor and floating teacups."

"So you're taking me on a date then, very forward of you there O'Malley. Modern woman and all." He joked, her hands pushing on him as they began walking down the road and she waved at a few people she must've known. Though, in a village this small, she probably knew almost everyone. "Have you done anything exciting this summer?"

She looked over at him and shrugged, pushing her hair behind her ear as she sidestepped a crack in the concrete. "Mary, Lily, and I saw a film last night. That was really good. But apart from that? Just normal lazy summer things. Swimming and such."

"You live a thrilling life, you do." He laughed, watching as she blushed a little and rolled her eyes. "Mary had said something about films the last day of school. Are they good?"

"It's like a giant version of the telly with one long story being told. They're always good for getting out of the heat and just relaxing for a couple hours."

"Sounds exciting." Though, honestly, he wasn't sure if he'd like it. Not that the telly experience had been bad, but sitting somewhere and having to concentrate on a story about Merlin knows what? That was the part he might have a problem with.

He had the attention span of a four year old hopped up on sugar.

She smiled, shaking her head a little. "I won't drag you off to one, don't worry."

Gemma pointed places out on their way to the coffee shop; a sports store, a few restaurants, and her favorite bookstore. He looked at them with interest, nothing inside sparkling or blowing up into birds and pixies like the storefronts in Diagon Alley. It was all so very…plain and boring, but it still held an appeal to him. The muggle world just appeared to be much more quiet and subdued, a place he could escape to after too much chaos of the magical world. He found himself enjoying it more than he thought.

But that could have been because O'Malley was with him.

"So you really like this place then?" He wondered, running his fingers over the bricks of a store wall as they passed. "Don't miss Ireland that much?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "it's really hard to choose. Ireland holds all my happy memories with my family, but England, well…it holds all my mates and my new world. I kind of just wish I could combine them, you know?"

He nodded; glad she hadn't said she wanted to rush off to Ireland the moment they graduated. He was about to ask more before her face lit up and she lifted her arms up. "And here we are, Pete's Coffee & Stuff."

"Seriously?" He looked up at the sign, an old chunk of wood and Pete's Coffee & Stuff painted in bright red, a small coffee cup hanging precariously below it with some chains. "That thing could kill a person."

"The mug fell off and gave George Fletcher a concussion once," O'Malley laughed, Sirius giving her a strange look before laughing himself. "Come on Sirius, it's my favorite place in the world. Well…maybe after Hogwarts."

They walked through the heavy wooden door and Sirius listened to the bell jingle above them as it slammed shut when he let it go. The place was insane inside; different paint colors splattered across the walls, long bookshelves filled with books, vases, weird contraptions, and coffee beans seemed to be everywhere. He spotted a tall box thing that appeared to be playing music out into the shop, a nice rock beat coming from the sides as he found himself grinning wide. The place was busy but not so much that he was getting knocked into every five seconds…it really was a great place.

"Groovy." O'Malley slapped him in the stomach, walking up to the counter as he trailed quickly behind her. Looking up at the chalkboard menu, he didn't understand what half of the things might be but he realized he didn't need to.

"If it isn't our little Gemma, how are you girl?" An elderly woman asked, wiping her hands on her apron before she leaned over the counter and hugged her. Sirius noted the wide smile on Gemma's face and realized just how happy this place made her. "On summer holiday from that boarding school of yours?"

"Yeah, for a month now," she let go and leaned back next to him, grabbing his hand and pushing him a little in front of her, "this is a mate from school, Sirius - this is Pete."

He reached out to grab the woman's hand when she offered it to him, confusion written across his face as she chuckled. "My name's Petrova, but everyone calls me Pete. You're just mates with this boy, Gemma? You obviously don't know a good thing when you see it." She winked at Sirius and made him laugh as Gemma rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"I have a boyfriend, Pete, this one is just irritating," she joked, "so, can we get two Pepper cups? I've been dying for one since Christmas."

"Even during this heat? How about I put it on ice, okay? You two go sit yourselves down and I'll bring them over." She pushed back her graying hair and her green eyes flickered back to Sirius. "It was nice to meet you Sirius, watch over her at that school of yours, alright? Gemma is a little troublemaker."

"She is?"

Gemma flushed. "I am not, I swear, that whole thing was just a misunderstanding Pete. You know that."

"Says the guilty person charged with it. Miss Gemma O'Malley threw red paint all over David Grimes's fence and lawn." Gemma shook her head as if she didn't want to talk about it. "Never mind your criminal record though, go and take a seat. I'll be over in a minute."

They walked over and Sirius slid on the couch as Gemma relaxed across from him in a chair. She was biting her lip, nerves and anxiety apparent on her face and in her shoulders as Sirius tried to figure out why Gemma of all people would throw paint on someone's fence. Fiddling with a hole in the knee of his pants, he looked over at her and raised his eyebrows, preparing her for the question.

"Did he steal something of yours or something?" He asked carefully, hoping it wasn't anything too stressful for her to talk about. He didn't want to go upsetting her.

"My heart," she laughed bitterly, both of them thanking Pete when she came and sat their coffees down, "he led me to believe he fancied me. For several months even, and then he told me how ridiculous that notion was and yelled that I was the last person he'd ever fancy. In front of all his mates on top of it."

"Wanker." Was his simple reply, he wasn't sure what to say really. What was there to say?

"It hurts, you know? Feeling like you could completely lose yourself in this person, be happy and carefree and just _be _together…and they act like they never had a single clue. Or that they don't want anything to do with you. Or worse, they don't care about your feelings and only worry about their own."

"Or they're with someone else."

Gemma stopped for a moment. "Or that. I just hate always being made a fool of."

"I get it." He shrugged.

"You don't really know though, do you?"

Gemma looked over at him, the throng of people still walking behind her as he sat there staring. She looked like the answer was important to her, as if the words about to come out of his mouth were something she was dying to hear. He brought his hands up to his mouth looking down before deciding on his answer.

"Of course I know," he said slowly, his fingers touching his lips as he spoke quietly, "I know exactly how it feels."

"You do?"

"It's like you're locked in a dark room and there's no way out. Like you can't breathe, you can't see, you don't know what's going to happen. All you need is someone to open the door so you can get out. _That's _how it feels."

She blinked, looking surprised for a moment before nodding slowly and standing to come sit with him on the sofa. Her hand reached out to take his down from his mouth, squeezing it in hers as they watched people come in and out of the coffee shop.

"What's her name?"

Sirius chuckled. "And why would I go telling you my deep dark secret?"

"You know about my criminal record now," she nudged him, Sirius leaning to pick up his coffee, "It's got to be someone at school, right?"

"I'm not saying." He took a deep sip, peppermint coffee coating his tongue and mouth and he almost groaned at the taste. He wondered if Gemma's skin tasted as good because she smelled even better. "Don't worry about it, okay? I will live."

"Kiss her next chance you get, yeah? Girl's always love a good kiss." She rested her head against the edge of his shoulder, both of them sipping their coffee and listening to the Beatles as they echoed in the room.

The one muggle band he knew.

"How about a film O'Malley? I'm sure it could be fun."

"Sure," she laughed, nodding her head happily and staring up at him like it was the best idea she'd ever heard. "I'd like that."

Later when they were sitting in the dark theater watching a film he'd already forgotten the name of, he was completely aware of how close Gemma was. How every time she'd scoot back in her seat their legs would brush past each other. How their arms were pressed against each other on the arm rest creating such warmth that it drove him half mad. And then there were the small noises she'd made when she was surprised or shocked by something.

The film might not have been his favorite thing in the world, but seeing it with her…it was at the top of the list.

* * *

><p>The day had ended just as the sun was setting, stars lighting up in the sky as he walked her back home with her arm playfully looped through his. Everything had gone smoother and better than he expected, he hadn't made a complete and utter fool out of himself and she seemed like she'd really had a good time. It was all going as planned.<p>

What hadn't been planned was him slowly pinning her up against the wall of her foyer in the dark, her hands sliding up his chest as his rubbed across her hips and pulled her flush against him so he could feel every inch of her. The smell of her peppermint lotion was all over him as he leaned forward, noses rubbing against one another as if they were fighting the kiss they both wanted and needed so badly.

"Sirius," she whispered across his mouth, as she spoke her lips touched his gently and he had to bite back a groan.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He was the one that said it this time, but that didn't stop him from staying exactly where he was, his lips dragging against hers with every word.

She shook her head just barely. "No, we really shouldn't."

"Then I should go."

"Probably for the best." He could feel her breathing quicken against his chest, her breasts pressed into him as he held her tight to him and his hands stayed firmly on her hips. "You leaving that is."

"You have a boyfriend."

"Yeah," she smiled and he could feel it in the dark, "bloody shame that."

"He's a good chap."

"Who doesn't know how to treat a girlfriend. I mean, I've talked to him three times this summer." She sighed, the moment slowly inching away from him as he quickly ran his fingers up the sides of her body and she shivered back into him. "It's useless."

"So what you're saying _is_?"

"I need to break up with him…I don't want to cheat on him. And we're mates, right?" She breathed, Sirius unable to take it and he nuzzled into her neck and laid one soft kiss there. Peppermint lingered when he pulled back and licked his lips.

"Yeah, mates. Of course." He grinned, wanting to punch something much like the first time they had kissed.

She pushed his chest gently, backing him up away from her as she reached and turned on the light. "How about we revisit this at school? Figure things out, you have that girl—" Sirius wanted to scream it was her but his mouth wouldn't open, "and I have Eddie. Once we both decide things, and if we end up like this again…we'll see what happens."

It was logical, he'd give her that, and he didn't really want a girl who already had a bloke. But he couldn't help wanting to snog her face off, from wanting to take her up the stairs and fall into bed together. All those things rushed through his head as she stared at him with a shy smile and rosy red cheeks. He'd only have to make it six weeks. Six more weeks and maybe he'd be snogging her on the train back to school.

"Deal."

"I guess it's time to turn in, I like locking everything up early when I'm home by myself," she said with a slight blush, like she was embarrassed to be afraid of being alone, "but did you want to stay a bit longer? Watch some more telly or something?"

He watched her take off her jacket, the white line of her shirt so smooth against the body he'd had in his hands only moment before. He wanted her to get a hold of Bones and tell him that it was all over so he could throw her on the sofa and snog her properly, but that response probably wouldn't go over very well.

"Sure, I have nowhere to be in a hurry." He shrugged, kicking off his boots and grabbing his wand out of them just in case. Not that he expected anything to happen, but you never know when you might need your wand. "Don't want my muggle adventure to end just yet."

Gemma laughed, padding barefoot across the carpet as they both settled onto the sofa once again with some show he had no idea of the name of playing in the background. They talked for a while, about the upcoming year, about what their mates had been up to, and everything they could possibly think of. At one point Gemma threw her thin legs over his lap, Sirius's massaging along her calves as she closed her eyes and went on and on about how she was excited to figure out what to do with her life and how she'd be free of her father's accusatory eyes in just a year's time.

He listened until she dozed off, her long hair fanning across a pillow that was propped up behind her head. He smiled at her face, so peaceful and calm as she breathed in and out of slightly parted lips. Slowly moving her legs onto the couch and standing up, he grabbed a blanket from the recliner and put it over her body. Bending in and kissing the top of her head, he left the telly on – he had no idea how to turn it off – and walked all over her house to make sure everything was locked. With one last, long glance at her asleep, he apparated out and appeared back in the Potter's house.

"Have a good day mate?" James asked, looking up from the book he was reading on the sofa. It felt weird, leaving a place that was warm and cozy with the telly on and then coming back to such an open, stately place without a speck of it. He even found himself missing the ugly lamp thing O'Malley had on her table. "Are you a muggle yet?"

"Safe to say, I'm still going to use my wand for everything." He planted himself next to his best mate, yawning and already falling asleep where he fell. "But it was a great day."

"You fancy O'Malley, don't you?" James asked, and he could hear a light chuckle behind the question.

"Shh Prongs, I'm going to sleep."

"Wanker."

* * *

><p>"That was a weak throw, Potter!" Sirius shouted on his broom, he and James in the Potter's backyard having a bit of quidditch practice a week after his day with Gemma. "We'll lose the cup for sure if you're that out of shape!"<p>

James glared at him when he tossed the quaffle back, rising in the air and doing some mad flips and such as if wanting to show off. Sirius just laughed, looking down at the lawn where Mrs. Potter was relaxing on a chair and flipping through a book and Mr. Potter…well, he would still be at work. Sirius sometimes wished he wasn't there though, even with him not being his own dad, he knew James missed seeing his old man. And Mr. Potter was always good for some jokes.

"We're going to lose the cup because I'm not going to be able to find any good replacements this year." James said once he flew up next to him, tossing the quaffle back and forth in his hands.

"Fuck, I forgot about that," Sirius swore, not looking forward to helping his mate hold quidditch trials. If there was one thing he hated it was dealing with a bunch of entitled teenagers who thought they were better than everyone else. Then he laughed realizing that was him a few years ago…maybe even a little bit now. "Hopefully someone will be good, otherwise we'll force Wormtail and Moony into the air and grab a few of the girls. At least then we'd have fun."

Prongs laughed, nodding his head as he pulled his arm back and launched the quaffle straight through one of the goal posts. "That is my plan B."

Flying back to the ground an hour later and downing a big glass of water, they headed inside to get showered up before taking a trip into London to go to Diagon Alley. Passing a letter from O'Malley that was still on his bed as he went into his room, he smiled remembering her talking about their movie date and thanking him for not using a hex on her while she was asleep. Grabbing a few things, he went into his bathroom and ripped off his clothes.

Taking a quick shower, he got redressed in fresh clothing and ran downstairs to meet James who was messing with his hair in a mirror. Running up behind him and mussing it up more, his mate elbowed him in the gut and then bent to put on his trainers. Mrs. Potter stopped to tell them both to be careful and not to go into Knockturn Alley and they sounded with a dragging "Yes, Mrs. Potter" and then apparated out.

Popping inside the Leaky Cauldron, they said a quick hello to the bartender, Tom, and then walked out back. Sirius tapped the proper bricks with his wand and then they headed through the arch into the shops and he smiled happily. This was home, all the chaos, the pointy hats, the bubbling cauldrons. It may have been nice taking a vacation into the muggle world but once he remembered just how homely all of this felt…there was no competition.

He'd never live without magic.

"Death Eaters attack again! Another muggle family murdered!" A teenager shouted on the side of the road, holding up a new issue of the Daily Prophet as Sirius and James passed. He tried to ignore it, to not look at the faces of the slain family on the front as he headed towards the quidditch supplies shop. It only made him wonder which member of his family had participated this time.

Walking into the store and looking around at all the new equipment, he could practically feel the gold burning a hole in his mate's pocket. If there was one thing James was easy for, it was Lily Evans. But if there was one thing he was easy for and would happily give his whole bank account over for…it might've still been Evans but Sirius thought he'd go with quidditch gear first.

Besides, quidditch was his first love.

"Padfoot, look at this!" James shouted, as if he just spotted what he wanted for Christmas and was about to wet himself over it. "It's the newest broom model."

There was a tiny broom flying in the display, announcing all the new advancements being shouted over them from a disembodied voice going around the store. "Didn't you just get the newest broom last year?"

James shrugged, like it was a dumb question. "This would help us win! Maybe I could buy one for all of us." He was practically drooling and stroking the tiny broom.

"Mate, you need help."

"Shove off, it's beautiful!"

After he stared at it for another fifteen minutes, Sirius finally was able to pull him back out of the store and they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for some food. Sitting at the bar and ordering two butterbeer's from Tom, they sat and waited for their bangers and mash as they intently listened in on the bar gossip.

"I hear they're going to start killing more!"

"I heard the Dark Lord is going to focus more on muggleborns."

"The Death Eaters are getting antsy – I think they're just killing for fun now."

All these things were floating around, Sirius's hands gripping his tankard tightly as the condensation made his hands slick. Part of him wanted to go and guard O'Malley house, live outside it and make sure nothing ever happened to her. But the smart part of him realized that she probably wasn't a target, that there wasn't any use in irritating her and living in her bushes.

That part of him was wrong.


	31. When Death Comes Knocking

**As promised, I did it as fast as I could :) This was a chapter I'd been planning for the longest time and I'm really happy/sad that it's here. I hope you all enjoy it and keep reviewing. Seriously, it makes writing that much easier. **

**And as a head's up, chapters might get a tad bit slower in November. I'm going to try and keep with 2-3 a week if possible, but I'm doing NaNoWriMo and will be pretty focused on working on my original work as well. So I hope you have patience with me over the next month and that you all have brilliant Halloweens!**

**-Ally**

* * *

><p>It was a balmy night in August, only two more weeks and Gemma would happily be back on the train to Hogwarts. She had just gotten off the phone with Eddie, his tone actually quiet enough to understand everything he was saying and they finally had a talk about things. About his never being around, or never contacting her, and he told her that he'd realized just how one-sided their relationship had become. He promised to try and be better, to call her more and to try and pop around the next week, so she was going to give him that chance.<p>

Yet, a big part of her just wanted to tell him not to bother. That she wanted to try and see if Sirius was willing to give it a go. But then she remembered that look in Sirius's eyes when he was talking about wanting that girl…whoever she was. She didn't think she stood a chance.

"Mum, I'm going to get in the shower quick!" She shouted into the kitchen, standing from her chair and then heading towards the staircase.

"Gem," her mum caught her before she went upstairs, "how about we pop around to those shops next week? In Dragon Alley or whatever."

She laughed, jumping from the bottom step and hugging her mother tightly. "Diagon Alley, Mum, and yeah, I'd like that."

"Good, good. We'll get all your supplies then, get you set up for your last year." She pulled back and brushed a hand down her face, looking down at her like she was much younger than she really was. She hated when her mum did that. "Can't believe you'll be all grown up soon. Living on your own…doing whatever you'll be doing."

"I'll still be around, Mum, not like I'll disappear forever. Can we have sundaes when I get done?" She asked hopeful, her mother laughing and staring down into the living room at her father.

"Eoin, do you want sundaes? Gemma has a craving for one." Her father turned back, looking over his shoulder at them both for just a moment.

"I guess if you're making them, why the bloody hell not?"

"Always a man of many sophisticated words, your father." Her mum spanked her bum as she turned to run up the stairs and she laughed a little.

Grabbing her things from the bedroom, she went into the bathroom across the hall and settled in for a good hot shower. The water streamed over her body and relaxed her, her shoulders so tense for some reason but they slowly gave up as she stood there. After washing away all the soap and shampoo, she stepped out of the bath and toweled herself off.

Pulling on her t-shirt and ratty pair of shorts, she padded back into her room and threw her clothes into the hamper. Winnie hooted oddly, making her look over at her after throwing her wet hair up into a bun. Brushing along her feathers, she hooted louder and fluffed up her feathers, making Gemma nervous about something she didn't understand.

"What's the matter Winnie? Something spook you?" She ran a finger along her head, her owl still not calming down and continuously spread her wings and fluttered them anxiously.

Hearing her mum call something out to her dad, she thought she caught her saying something about someone at the door. Pushing back her curtains, she let her eyes adjust to the dark for a moment before she froze, her heart feeling like it stopped as she noticed three hooded figures walking up the pathway. The streetlamp casted a ghostly shadow over one's face, a skull like mask hiding their appearance as they pulled wands.

This wasn't happening. Not here, not now, not to her family.

Grabbing a piece of parchment that she didn't even realize had a letter from Sirius on the other side, she wrote out _Help, please, they're here _ on it messily and gave it to Winnie. Pushing open the window, she told her to fly and get help, to get anyone, just fly as fast as she could. If she could have given her owl a tight hug, she would have, but instead she watched until she was safely out of view and then grabbed her wand.

Every inch of her was shaking, her feet felt like they might slip or miss a step at any second as she slowly inched down her stairs. The front door was wide open, cool summer breeze wafting in but not a single sound in the house which only made her more nervous. Frightened tears gathered in her eyes, biting her bottom lip hard as she tried to keep from making too much noise hoping that she wasn't too late. Turning into the kitchen to peek around the woodwork, she noticed her mom on the floor just lying there and her dad backed into a corner.

"Where's your filthy little bitch then? She upstairs old man?" One of the Death Eaters spat, shoving her father hard into the wall, Gemma biting a whimper of fear as she slowly got down on the floor to crawl over to her mother.

"Y-y-you can't have her! She's…she's…she's not here!"

Hearing her father so scared, trembling with the wand of the Death Eater digging into his chest…she could barely move. She knew she was going to die, there was no way to get out of this, to save them all - she was useless. She had been the one to drag them into this world and now her parents were being threatened because of her. She just wanted to give herself up to try and save them.

Grabbing her mother's hand across the floor, she felt the coolness there, the way that she didn't move a single muscle when she tugged. "Mum?" she cried quietly, pulling harder as if trying to tell her to wake up, that it wasn't a good moment to fall asleep on her. But she knew, she knew deep in her gut that her mother was dead, her brown eyes so vacant and staring as Gemma pulled hard one more time as if it'd finally jolt her awake.

"Where is she?" Another Death Eater shouted, slashing her father's face open with a spell and she was about to scream out but she noticed his hand. He was signaling for her to be quiet, to run, and she looked up into his blue eyes that had sparkled so much like her own and he gave her a small smile. Telling her it was okay.

"She's not here," he said more calmly, trying to give her time, "you bastards will never lay a hand on my baby."

One went to raise his wand and she couldn't take it anymore, just lying there on the floor next to her dead mother about to let her father die for her. She shouted a quick _expelliarmus _at two of them, shocked faces hidden under their masks as she grabbed them and made to do the same to the final man before one came forward and kicked her hard in the side.

"Seems like the filthy mudblood is here, down on the ground like she should be." He spat on top of her head, not noticing as she raised her hand and whispered a quick _stupefy _that sent him slamming into the wall. Trying to stand, the other wandless Death Eater kicked her down again, making her cry out as his boot caught her in the ribs.

"Dad—daddy," she cried, trying to raise her wand to get the last man's wand but it was too late.

Her father shut his eyes and quietly whispered. "I love you."

She watched as the Death Eater rose his wand and shouted a spell she never thought she'd hear used in front of her. _Avada kedavra _rang out in her kitchen followed by a blinding green light that had her shielding her face.

A _thud _hit the ground, her father's lifeless body slumping down and one arm reaching out towards her as if his last dying wish was to protect her. Her, the daughter he'd despised for so long, and now he was gone. She screamed, getting off the ground and stupefied another one of them before it was just her, one on one with the last Death Eater. He raised his hand but she was quicker, disarming him and grabbing his wand and breaking it in two. She took the others and did the same, leaving them in shattered pieces on the floor as he charged at her.

He had a good foot on her and probably a hundred pounds, pushing her to the ground as her head slammed back into the floor and she went dizzy. Her wand had flung behind them somewhere, his hands choking her and squeezing as she tried to breathe. She idly wondered if just letting him kill her with magic would've been easier, less painful, but she didn't want to give up. Not now. Pulling up one knee, she hit him hard in the groin and tried to scurry out while he was occupied.

Her hand slipped in some blood she hadn't noticed was coming from her mother's neck, a deep wound sliced through her skin when she looked back for only a moment. Trying to get up, she felt the Death Eater kick her in the back of the knees and she fell forward again. She felt helpless, the man turning her over and one hand going back to her neck.

"Forcing me to do this the mudblood way isn't helping you, little girl." He had a large knife she knew her mother used to cut up vegetables, shining brightly under the light as he lowered it slowly to her stomach. "I'll slice you into little pieces if I have to."

He drug it across her shirt, the fabric tearing easily beneath it as she squirmed and screamed out hoping someone would hear. He lifted her by her neck, slamming her head back into the floor once and stopping her successfully as she tried to stay conscious. The knife was cold when it pierced her skin, another scream bubbling in her throat as he drug it beneath her ribs and she could feel blood pouring across her body the harder he dug. She screamed over and over, kicking her legs and trying to break free but she knew she'd lost. She knew there was no use in anything she was doing.

She didn't want to die.

Just as she closed her eyes and he began his second cut, she felt his weight being lifted off her and heard him slam against the kitchen table. Her eyes opened, blurrily taking in an old man standing above her just as she gave in and fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Gemma…Gemma."<p>

She thought it was her mother's voice at first, shaking her awake for another early morning that she wasn't prepared for. She wanted to tell her to shove off, even if it wasn't good manners to say something like that to your mum, but she didn't care much. Trying to move her arm, she realized just how heavy it felt and didn't bother.

"Gemma please, please – open your eyes." She did her best to, slowly one and then the other under irritating light that made them burn. They felt swollen, her eyelashes stuck together as she worked them all the way open and she finally looked at the person staring down at her.

"Professor?" She asked slowly, McGonagall sitting next to her bed looking terrible. Her black hair was in a messy bun, tired eyes behind her glasses as she gazed down at her student and brushed back her hair as if she were a doting mother or aunt. "What's wrong?"

"You, well, you fought bravely."

She tried to sit up when she had realized what was going on, as her memories flashed back so quickly she felt sick to her stomach, but the pain of trying to move was too much. The cuts across her stomach where so painful, raw and she felt that they were still bleeding a little. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at Professor McGonagall who had tears falling down her own cheeks.

"They're dead…" she said, lip trembling as she rolled on her side away from her elder. "I killed them."

"Miss O'Malley, you—"

"Please Professor, I don't want to talk."

She heard the chair move a few minutes later, McGonagall's hand rubbing her arm before leaving her. Gemma silently cried into her pillow, any sobs she wished to wrack her body couldn't come because the pain was too great. It couldn't have really happened, it all had to have been a dream, her parents weren't dead. She was going to wake up again and everything would be okay.

But she was too terrified to sleep.

She could still smell the man's breath on her face, the stench smelled like pipe tobacco and licorice. And his hand, she could still feel it closing in around her neck and she practically choked again just thinking about it. But nothing got to her more than remembering her father's face right before he died, or looking at that wound on her mother's neck. She leaned over the bed where a rubbish bin was waiting, throwing up as she remembered slipping in blood and continued being violently ill until nothing was left inside of her.

Laying back in her bed, she heard the doors slamming open at the end of the room, realizing as she looked at all the empty beds that she was in a hospital – most likely St. Mungo's. There were three people rushing in, two yelling at the third to stop, to not go any further. She half hoped it was someone to come and finish her off but when she caught sight of his black hair and grey eyes, she knew he was there to help.

He turned back to the nurses, a wand between them all. "Let me see her!" He shouted, Gemma opening her mouth to say something when he shouted again. "Please!"

"You aren't her family, you can't just barge in here expecting—"

Gemma interrupted the nurse. "Let him stay, please….please." She didn't know how he knew she was here or any of the other details, all she did know was that she didn't want him to leave.

The nurses agreed, leaving almost as quickly as they came as Sirius turned towards her. He looked almost as terrible as McGonagall, hair ruffled and sticky up in weird directions, his eyes looking tired and wet. She felt bad for a moment knowing she caused him to look like that, she caused so much pain.

"Gemma." Sirius walked over to her and sat down as he pulled her into him. The hug was tight and every inch of her screamed that it hurt but she didn't want to let go of him. Her nails dug into the back of his t-shirt, crying freshly down his chest as she tried to find some kind of comfort in him. She wanted him to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that he could think of some kind of magic to bring them back, but she knew those weren't things he could say honestly.

"I killed them Sirius, it's all my fault. I couldn't stop them." She sobbed, taking her pain as punishment as Sirius pressed kisses to the top of her head over and over again. "I let them down. They're dead…they're dead because of me."

"No, no, don't say that. Don't." He tried to order her to stop, as if saying it would instantly make her feel completely better about the matter. But it didn't work that way, she knew it was her fault. If she hadn't been a witch they'd all be still happily living in Ireland, not knowing of any of the horrors that ended up killing them and ripping them apart.

"How did you know I was here?"

"What?" He pulled back a little, wiping the tears from her face with his hands as she looked anywhere but him. "Your letter."

She sniffled. "My letter?" She tried to figure out what he was talking about but then she remembered sending Winnie to get help. And to Winnie, that meant Sirius.

"I apparated to your house the second I got it but Dumbledore and some other bloke was already there and they wouldn't let me through. I saw the Dark Mark over your house and I thought you were dead and I freaked out. I knocked out a few aurors and then Dumbledore grabbed me by my shirt and told me where you were."

"You knocked out aurors?" She almost wanted to laugh, the vision of Sirius punching Ministry workers hilarious but at the same time, she didn't want to laugh. She didn't feel like laughing.

"No one would tell me what the fuck was going on! But…anyway, I'm sorry that I wasn't there faster, that I couldn't help you. I'm so so sorry Gemma." He wrapped her in his arms again, both of them clinging to one another without any thoughts going through her head except that she wished she could disappear into him and never come out.

* * *

><p>Several days later, Gemma was still walking around in a daze. The cuts had healed on her stomach to leave one very long and ragged scar running across her pale skin but she didn't care. The rest of her was healed by now even if parts of her still burned or cringed when she moved, and she just tried to get over it. She had ended up at Lily's house, all her belongings in boxes in the corner of Lily's bedroom as she constantly sat on the bed just staring at them.<p>

That was all that was left of her family, those boxes that were barely filled with memories. The only person she had left was her Nana and she'd never truly know what had happened. She couldn't even make it to the funeral because of a storm and some other little things, no matter how badly she wanted to. Gemma truly felt alone now, the only person who brought a bit of warmth back to her was there as much as he could be.

She was currently in the Potter's house, getting ready for the funeral away from the prying and judging eyes of Lily's sister and family. The Potter's let her be the last two times she'd been there, just told her if she needed anything that they'd be there. It was nice for people that didn't know her to be so accepting but all she cared about was Sirius.

He kept her from sinking under so far, from falling into a million pieces that'd never be able to be put back together again. He was what kept her alive basically, and she didn't know just how she'd ever be able to repay him.

She stared down at the grounds, everything so finely manicured and so unlike her own home. She couldn't help feeling out of place even in her best dress, her feet shoved into unfamiliar heels and her back cool with the air that ran up it. She never would have worn it if her mum hadn't picked it out, but she was wearing it for her. Biting her lip as she heard the door open behind her, she turned only slightly to see Sirius standing in the shadows.

"I don't want to go." She said quietly, dropping the curtain and leaving them both in darkness. "If I go…"

"We can always stay here," his footsteps came closer to her until she could feel his rough hands on her bare arms.

"Can we?"

She said it more to herself than to him, Sirius pulling her into him and her arms instinctively went around him. Resting her face on his chest she willed no tears to come, she had been crying so much that she felt dried out anymore. He didn't need any more of her grief soaking another shirt.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to. I promised remember?"

"Promised what?"

"That I'd protect you."

She squeezed tighter, knowing that she was going to have to go down to the funeral and that she couldn't stay hidden away in Sirius's arms. She felt his fingers running up and down her bare skin along her back, the slaggy dress she joked about with her mom giving him contact to the coldest parts of her. He was warm, comforting, like the last piece of home that hadn't been destroyed by Voldemort.

She clung tighter.

"Distract me Sirius, make me forget for a minute," she whispered, knowing exactly what she was asking for as she raised her head up towards him in the dark and his lips pressed to hers.

It was almost humorous that the two times they'd kissed it'd been over death, the fact that the only time they found it appropriate was when one of them was in an emotional downward spiral. But Gemma assumed that was because they dropped their guard and just did what they needed to get through it.

She pressed her lips harder against his for a moment, fingers threading through his hair as his fingers dug slightly into her skin. It was like they were pulling at one another to seek and feel at peace, to forget everything that hurt in the world and to only feel each other. It was what she needed, what she had wanted, but the knock on the door ended that moment as she had to fall back hard into reality.

"You guys ready?" It was James's voice, the door slightly ajar as they both walked towards it.

Sirius stopped her before they walked into the hallway, taking her hand in his. "You want to do this?"

"Yes…I have to."

He nodded and never let go of her hand as they walked down to join James and his parents – the two people she hardly knew accompanying her to her parents funeral. It made her want to cry all over again, their kindness burning her heart as she let Sirius apparate her to the funeral home and she was hit with how many people were there.

Some of her parent's mates from Ireland were there, saying they'd gotten there ahead of the storm, and she found a small bit of happiness hearing so many Irish accents surrounding her. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore had shown up as well, McGonagall having been there for her every step of the way as if assuring her that as her student, she needn't worry about everything. And Dumbledore had been the one that saved her, so she quickly walked over to thank him as she held onto Sirius.

"Headmaster," she said, taking a deep breath and gathering her wits about her, "I just wanted to thank you for—"

"Now, now, Miss O'Malley. There are no thanks to be given. You saved yourself, I was merely there to make sure you got away safely." He smiled, sparkling eyes behind half moon glasses that always had a glint of mischief in them. "I'm just happy I could be there for one of my students. I haven't had such luck in the past."

"But sir—"

"Don't worry about anything, Miss O'Malley. You need to be focusing on yourself and your upcoming studies right now. Make sure to keep your parents in your heart but don't let their deaths overcome your soul. They wouldn't want that for their only child…they'd want you to be the brilliant girl you are." He patted her shoulder and walked away towards his fellow staff member, leaving Gemma there feeling a bit confused but also weirdly more calm.

Going and finding Lily, Mary, and Marlene, she saw a few more friends standing around for her in support. She led them all to their seats in the church, all her wizarding friends sitting down without a clear idea on what they were exactly doing. But Sirius never dropped her hand, he all but held it tighter as the funeral began and she had to listen to kind words being said about her parents.

Every one of them hurt.

* * *

><p>"Where's Eddie, Gemma?" Marlene asked after the funeral was over and her parents had been dropped down into the earth…all her goodbyes said. "Why isn't he here?"<p>

"Today was a big trial day, he had the possibility of being moved up. I told him not to bother." She said honestly, but the frustration in her boyfriend's voice when she told him what day her parent's funeral was had hurt her beyond repair. Such a kind boy had turned into one of the biggest wanker's she'd ever met. And she'd told him they were done. "It's fine, I'm okay with it."

Her eyes found Sirius who was staring back at her, pulling on the tie that was around his neck. He instantly began to walk towards her but she held up one hand, signaling that she was okay for the moment. He nodded and turned back to James, Remus, and Peter as she turned back to her girlfriends.

"You dumped his arse, didn't you?" Mary asked, grabbing her hand and rubbing it with her thumb as she nodded.

"I was planning on doing it anyway, I guess this all just helped me realize it needed to happen sooner rather than later. I'm not upset about it though, so don't worry about me." She did her best to smile, yawning despite trying to prove that absolutely nothing was wrong with her.

"Gems, you have us, okay? None of us are going anywhere and you can live at any of our houses if you need to." Marlene said, rare tears in her eyes as someone stopped to give Gemma their condolences.

"And you don't have to stay with me if you don't want too. You're welcome to come and go as you want." Lily hugged her around the shoulders, Gemma nodding.

"I'm happy to stay with you, and I'll be sure to take you up on your offers. I'll come and crash all your parties eventually." She teased, trying to not act like she had a giant raincloud following her. She knew she was allowed to be sad, that it was expected of her, but Dumbledore had been right. Her parents wouldn't want her so depressed for so long. She was going to have to work on getting better. "I promise."

Once she'd hugged them all and told Lily she'd be back at her house to sleep, she walked over to where she'd saw Sirius and realized he'd disappeared. James smiled at her a little and wrapped and arm around her middle. "He's just run to the loo, G, he'll be back in a minute."

"Oh, okay. How are you?" She asked and James look at her weird for a minute. Of course he would, she just asked him how he was at _her _parent's funeral.

"I'm fine, I guess. Are you okay? I mean, of course you're not _okay_, but if there's anything I can do—" he stammered a little, a thing that was oddly endearing on a boy that always kept his cool.

She kissed his cheek softly and then hugged him. "You being here is enough James, and your family is being so nice to me. Thank you."

"What are mates for?" He hugged her back for a moment before they pulled apart, Gemma rubbing at tears she didn't want falling when she felt Sirius walk up behind her.

Resting back against him, neither of them had to even say a word. It was natural for her to accept condolences with him warm behind her, brushing his hands over her hips or shoulders if she was about to break down again and he'd bring her right back. Her chest might've hurt from trying not to just give into her sadness and fall into the empty numb feeling that was threatening to encompass her, but he was there to keep pulling her back.

"Can I come back with you?" She asked Sirius, everyone leaving a little while later and Lily knew well enough where she'd be disappearing off to by now. She was holding his hand again, his lips placing a soft kiss against her forehead.

"You can go wherever you want, and I'll take you." He wrapped his arms around her and apparated them back to his bedroom.

It was still the afternoon, sun pouring in through his windows but he quickly pulled the curtains and closed them into darkness. She waited until he was back at her side and then they crawled into bed together, sinking in under his covers still in their best clothes. As the past three days had gone, she began to quietly cry and he pulled her to his chest to let her soak his clothes.

It was a routine she was hoping wouldn't last long but she was glad he could be there for it if it did.

* * *

><p>Waking up early the next day in the Evans's house, she grabbed her dressing gown and wrapped it around her before walking downstairs. Moving into their tiny kitchen, she made a pot of tea and just listened for the whistle as she stared out at the slowly waking village. She wondered where Pete and Maurice had thought she'd gotten off too, though she realized they probably thought she went back to Ireland to be with her Nana or something.<p>

But that wasn't the case.

Pouring her tea and taking it outside with her, she went into their small garden and sat deep within the rose bushes. The smell soothed her, smelling so close to the perfume her mother had always wore that it made her feel like she was in her arms. Lifting her hand to her locket, she pulled it out from beneath her night shirt and look at her parent's wedding bands that she'd slid on the chain to keep safe. They were heavy against her chest every day, the emerald in her mother's ring sometimes scratching her skin, but she didn't mind.

It helped her remain close to them and no matter how badly she was trying not to think about them constantly, she didn't want to forget a single thing about them either. She heard rustling a few minutes later, her hand falling to her wand and pulling it up before realizing it was just a sleepy Lily making her way through the flowers.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked, Gemma nodding like it was a silly questions and offering the rest of her tea to her best mate.

"Finish it, I'm done." She smiled, picking a rose once Lily took it and holding it up to her nose. "You guys have a nice garden."

"Yeah, my mum loves her roses. Always out here tending to them like a madwoman." Lily said with a small laugh, an apology on the tip of her tongue when Gemma stopped her.

"Just because my parents are dead doesn't mean you have to act like you don't have any. I'm okay Lily, really, you can be yourself around me. I'll be back to normal soon." She gave another half assed smile and she instantly wished she could disappear into the dark of Sirius's bed. The bad part was that he'd have to be there to apparate her because she didn't want to bother Lily with it.

"I'm glad Sirius is helping you." She said, as if reading her mind. "I never thought that highly of him in the boy department but he really is doing his best for you. I'm glad you have him."

Gemma reached out and rubbed Lily's knee. "I have you too Lily, you've done a lot for me. I just," she sighed, "with Sirius I can just cry, you know? And it's not like I can't with you but…"

"He makes you feel safe, it's okay Gemma. I'm not upset about anything, I want you to be happy and comfortable and if Sirius does that for you, you should just go ahead and marry him while you have the chance."

For the first time since she witnessed her parent's murder she laughed. She bit her lip to try and stop but she couldn't, she laughed and it felt good, like she was cleaning away the cobwebs that had collected and was letting herself be happy again. Standing up, she walked back inside with her mate and got dressed knowing Sirius would be there soon. They had a set time everyday for him to come get her unless she cancelled, and today was no different.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and putting on one of her father's old jumpers, she waited on the edge of the bed until he appeared. Just like every day, she walked into his arms and hugged him as they apparated back to his room. It was all so routine, to crawl into his bed and tangle up together in no matter of a sexual way but just as a comforting one. Her feet ran up and down against his leg as the glowing of his wand let in the only light they wanted under their tent of blankets.

"Lily told me I should marry you today," she smiled, Sirius's eyes going wide for a minute before he laughed.

"Did she? She's got good taste in blokes." He laughed, rubbing the hand he was holding as she laughed too. "What sort of wedding will we have then?"

"Something ridiculous I'm sure, with your tastes. On the top of a pyramid perhaps, or the Eiffel Tower. Or maybe you'll figure a way to have it underwater." She joked.

"You in a bikini? I might actually get married if that happened." He teased, pinching her and both of them laughing as he smiled widely at her. "I've missed that laugh O'Malley."

"I have too."

They spent most of the day there, hidden beneath thick blankets laughing and crying and just doing whatever the hell they wanted too. And at the end of the day she'd go back to Lily's, where she'd stay awake almost all night afraid to close her eyes and see her parent's faces there. It was a tiring norm she was falling into, but at least she always had her friends there to help her through it.


	32. Seven Years Good Luck

**I apologize now for the length of this chapter, it's shorter than any of the others but I'm just having a shit time with writing lately. I wanted to give you something that was decent so I hope this is okay! The next chapter will be better, I promise, and I'll even try to make it longer to make up for the lack of this one. Thanks for understanding and I hope you keep reviewing/enjoying. You all make me so happy 33**

**-Ally**

* * *

><p>"She'll be fine, Sirius. She'd kill you if you popped up anyway." James said from the doorway, Sirius barely paying any attention as he looked out the window and up at the grey England sky.<p>

September 1st was here again, for the last time will he and his mates be rushing off to that scarlet train for the first day of school. It was the end and the beginning of things, but all that excitement that he had weeks ago had fallen to the wayside. Right now all he could think about was one thing, and that one thing was Gemma.

He'd only seen her the night before, lying in bed fast asleep as she curled up against his chest. Part of him tried to romanticize what they'd been doing the last two weeks of holiday but the smarter part of him knew better. She wasn't there to try and snog him or to try anything other than seek comfort that he was more than happy to give. So he pushed any slightly sinful thought into the back of his mind and did his best in keeping her as happy as he could.

She had started laughing again recently, the familiar sound music to his ears but he hadn't yet seen a genuine smile reach her eyes. He'd try to coax it out numerous times, but she would only laugh a little and then recoil back within herself where he could barely keep a grasp on her and pull her back. It wasn't as if he expected her to have completely gotten over her parents murder in two weeks, but he was just hoping she was finding her way out of the maze of turmoil she'd placed herself in.

"I know, I was just thinking." He turned away from the window and noticed all his things had already been taken downstairs by the house elves. "Summer went way too fast, didn't it?"

James nodded, leaning against the doorframe as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Doesn't it always? Though, next year we won't have to be thinking about school so it'll slow down a bit, I hope."

"Can you believe it?" He walked away from his spot and headed towards the door after picking up his wand from the bed. "We've almost made it through Hogwarts without getting expelled."

"Don't jinx it mate, we still have a year left to blow something up beyond repair."

They both laughed, walking downstairs to say their goodbye's to his parents before disapparating to King's Cross. Mrs. Potter was a bit teary eyed, patting her son's cheeks over and over and saying how proud she was of him. Mr. Potter gave Sirius a bear hug he wasn't expecting, holding him close and telling him what a fine young man he was.

"You raised yourself well, my boy. I expect all O's on those NEWTs," he winked at him, Sirius laughing and turning red as Mrs. Potter kissed both his cheeks repeatedly.

"Expect what you will, Mr. Potter, I'll just be trying for E's, yeah?" He said honestly, both of James's parents nodding and laughing a little as they smiled and watched them disapparate

King's Cross was as busy as ever, muggles rushing off to work, lunch, or wherever it was they were rushing too. Sirius and James moved to grab trolleys and then stacked their belongings on top before they slowly began their trek to Platform 9 ¾.

As they neared their destination, Sirius noticed James slowing down until he completely stopped feet from the wall they needed to run through to get to the train. Pulling his trolley back, he looked at his best mate oddly and tried to figure out why they'd stopped.

"I forgot to tell you something horrible happened." James said with a laugh, digging in his pocket as Sirius's eyebrows knit together in question.

"What're you talking about Prongs? Let's get to the train, yeah? Then you can spout your nonsense if you feel the need." He went to move again but James thrust out his hand and sitting there, wobbling slightly in his palm, was something Sirius never expected to see in James Potter's hand unless he stole it.

A gold badge glittered up at him with a large 'H' etched into it, Sirius looking up from it to James's face which was contorted into a sort of frowning smirk. It looked like it hurt.

"What the fuck?" Sirius said, no other words coming to him.

"I have no idea." James replied, simple shrug of his shoulders.

"But Remus—"

"I know."

"The fuck?"

"Obviously I'm more upstanding and smashing than I thought."

Sirius snickered. "Dumbledore's gone mental, maybe he smacked his head into a doorframe or something."

"Better than any theories I have. I was thinking maybe he got a bad batch of gillyweed and smoked it until his brain turned into mush. Sounds about right, yeah?"

"Because everyone knows Dumbledore is a weed addict." Sirius laughed, both of them moving again after James pinned the ugly little badge to his shirt and he felt like vomiting. "Does this mean we can't blow shit up?"

James shook his head, running through the wall beside him as they appeared on the other side surrounded by families and friends. "If it means that then I'm going to have to go and resign immediately because I plan on blowing the maximum amount of _shit _up."

They both laughed, high fiving as if the plan was already set in place to rig the Slytherin common room to explode. Walking down the platform, they both said hi to a few people, trying to spot Remus or Peter when suddenly there seemed to be a hush that fell over the crowd.

People were still talking, whispering to one another and pointing back behind Sirius. He turned, seeing O'Malley and Evans walking together as O'Malley's cheeks lit up bright red and she looked about ready to bolt. He suddenly heard James yelling at people to get a life and move along as Sirius stood there slightly dumbly watching as the girls caught up to them and the crowd finally stopped staring at her so obviously.

"Steal that off Remus, James?" O'Malley laughed, fingering the badge on his chest as she thanked him for his help. "Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know. And for your information, G, this is my very own Head Boy badge, thank you very much." He puffed out his chest, acting like it was a great accomplishment he'd been striving for since first year.

"Bollocks." Evans swore.

"Those are his very own too." Sirius joked, both the girls laughing as James slugged him in the shoulder.

"How in Merlin's name did you get Head Boy? I think we all thought it was going to be Remus, obviously…he has been the Prefect for the past two years." O'Malley said honestly, all of them getting onto the train together and heading down the cramped aisle. "It seems like Dumbledore has concussed himself and forgot that Remus isn't named James Potter."

"I'm liking all these theories on how Dumbledore obviously had a stroke and that's the only way I could be Head Boy. Makes me feel loved." James teased, faking a weep as Evans rolled her eyes and pushed him hard in the back.

"Keep going you tosspot, we have to get down to the meeting. I suppose I'll be leading it seeing as you have no idea how." James smiled at her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders as they went their own way towards the front of the train.

"I can already tell this will be a beautiful year." James threw a smile back at him and O'Malley before they disappeared between students and Sirius turned back to his mate.

"Shall we bet on how long until they kill each other in a horribly vicious and murdery way?" He asked, O'Malley shaking her head as they began walking again.

"First of all, murdery isn't a word."

"Lies."

She snorted. "Second of all, it's more like how long until they snog each other. Is James still dating Scarlet?"

"Nah, they broke up during the summer. I don't think he was ever taking that too seriously, it's always been Evans for him." Sirius said honestly, helping her set up her things in a compartment as she waited for her other mates.

O'Malley smiled up at him after he finished pushing her trunk onto the rack. "Guess it was a summer of break ups then. Oh well."

Sirius looked at her hard, making sure he was completely understanding what she was saying but he was sure he heard her right. She was single again, no Bones around anymore to distract him away from the task at hand. She was all his…well, in a matter of speaking. If she wanted to be, she could.

But then he thought about what all had happened in the past few weeks and he shrunk back from the idea again.

"There were a few first year boys your height, fresh meat Leprechaun." He teased, poking her in the side as she slapped his hand and glared.

"I hate you sometimes, I really do."

He smiled, winking at her. "I bet you do."

"Well, hello you two!" MacDonald smiled when she slid open the door, looking at both of them as if she was expecting some kind of announcement or something. "Alone, are you?"

"No, I have an invisible dragon preparing to eat you in the corner." O'Malley blushed, pointing behind her as her mate laughed. "Run or die MacDonald."

"Have you seen Remus or Pete? Or did your invisible dragon eat them?" Sirius asked, running a hand through his hair as he kept an eye out at passing students. O'Malley shook her head and he gave her a little wink.

MacDonald seemed to think about it for a minute and then nodded. "I saw Remus heading further in back with his things about five minutes ago. He said to send you that way if I saw you."

"Brilliant." He grabbed his things again and then turned to O'Malley. "I'll see you at the feast I guess?"

"Right…the feast." She smiled a little, watching him leave as he turned back to her and gave her a short nod as a goodbye.

He headed down the aisle trying to process all the new information that had been bombarding him the past hour. James was Head Boy…fucking _Head Boy. _Who the hell saw that coming? Sirius was trying to honestly decipher how he would have beat Remus or even Reggie Boot, the Ravenclaw Prefect. It made absolutely no sense to him, James Potter – Marauder extraordinaire, Head Boy.

They'd spent the past six years terrorizing Hogwarts, he'd even admit that they were a pair of arses that only cared about their fun and not about anything else. At least they'd stopped that after fifth year, but does one year really change a bloke enough to suddenly stick him in the role of top good-doer of the school?

And that also meant he'd have duties to attend too, which just messed up everything.

Searching compartments as he continued towards the back, he then remembered O'Malley admitting that she had dumped Bones. Which, honestly, he should have figured out on his own after him not showing at her parent's funeral. And to him, even if he had just been dumped by her, he still would have been there for that to support her.

He had a great urge to find Bones and punch his face off.

"Did you have to go all the way back here?" Sirius asked after he finally found Remus, his mate sitting down with a book already open in his lap and nibbling away on a chocolate bar.

Remus never changed.

"A little exercise is good for you, Padfoot, you're getting chubby." Remus joked, not looking up as Sirius packed away all his things and let Matar out of his cage to fly out the window and beside the train. "Can't have that, can we?"

"You know I'm sensitive about my weight, Moony, stop being so mean." He collapsed next to him on the seat, throwing his legs up on the adjacent seat and getting comfortable.

"James already at the front of the train?" Remus asked calmly.

"So you knew?"

"James wrote me a few weeks ago asking if I had died unexpectantly because he got the badge. Obviously, I'm not dead."

"Really? I thought I was talking to your ghost…you are looking a bit translucent."

"Anyway," Remus continued, acting like he hadn't heard him, "I'm glad he got it. Honestly, makes things easier for me this year."

Sirius raised an eyebrow but kept his eyes shut as he hoped for a good nap on the way up to school. Peter came in suddenly and tripped over his legs, Sirius just shook his head and moved them until his mate was sitting in his seat and then got comfortable again.

"Hello Pete."

"Could we have found a compartment any closer to the loos?" Peter asked, Sirius laughing and imagining a glare on Remus's face.

"Moony has a tiny bladder Wormtail, don't speak so harshly. So then, this is the Marauders this year? The three of us? Brains, brawn, and Peter." He smirked as Peter tried to push his legs off the seat. "Sorry, I mean brains, brawn, and brilliance of course."

"You'll just have to deal with the less likely to break five hundred laws club. You'll live." Remus said, sounding almost as tired as Sirius felt.

"Just because James is Head Boy it doesn't mean he won't be breaking any laws." He shot back.

"James is Head Boy?" Peter asked, out of the loop.

"No, I am." Sirius countered, almost asleep as he sunk lower in the seat.

"Which means what exactly? Marauders win?" Peter joked.

Sirius laughed. "Yes. Marauders win."

* * *

><p>By the time they made it up to the dorm that night, Sirius remembered why he hated first days at Hogwarts. The dreaded Sorting Hat song that only seemed to grow longer every year, the inspirational and yet terrifying speech that Dumbledore gave, and then he had to watch Prongs go off and corral small children.<p>

"Is the day over yet?" He whined, collapsing on the oh so familiar common room couch next to Remus and O'Malley once they got upstairs.

"Just imagine," James yawned, sitting down across from them, "two weeks until trials. Is the Astronomy Tower good for jumping off this time of year? I can't be Head Boy, I don't have the heart."

"Aren't you supposed to be over the moon and such about being Head Boy?" O'Malley asked, catching a candy that McKinnon threw at her from her spot on the floor.

"I am not made for such responsibilities." James said simply.

Sirius smirked, nudging O'Malley. "He'll lead Britain's youth into despair and turmoil, just you wait. He'll ruin us all with such responsibility."

"Stuff it Padfoot." He laughed, noting that Evans was sitting on the arm of James's chair looking particularly happy about something. "I just want to sleep and forget that Dumbledore just pulled the biggest prank in Hogwarts history over on me. The old wanker."

"Not an image I wanted, thanks." McKinnon groaned, throwing candy to everyone as they all cringed.

"Gross Mar." MacDonald faked being sick all over Peter, all of them laughing except poor Wormtail who seemed a bit squeamish at the whole thing.

"You need to accept that you're Head Boy and move on, James. You'll be a good one, I'm sure." O'Malley tried to encourage him, slumping against Sirius as he smiled at the warmth she pressed against him. "Right Lily?"

Lily blushed and shrugged. "If you keep your head out of your arse and listen to me, I'm sure you'll be good enough."

"Such encouragement, I'll be the best Head Boy ever."

They all sat around for an hour, talking about their summers and catching up on random things. O'Malley kept quiet next to him, just listening to everyone else talk as she rested against his side and laughed when it was called for. He wondered how she was doing, the night before she'd woken up from a nightmare while they took a nap and she'd seemed uneasy since.

Sirius slid down on the couch until he could talk to her quietly while the others started heading to bed. "If you need me Gemma, I'm only a dorm away." He told her, her head turning and their foreheads resting together after they were completely alone.

"I've really started to hate sleeping." She laughed, though there was no humor in it. "I don't think the boys would be too happy with me in their hallowed room."

"They won't care, I've had other girls in there before."

There was a tense moment that didn't pass unnoticed, O'Malley looking away from him and standing up off the couch. "I think I'll be okay. I'll see you in the morning."

He watched her go, all but slamming his head into the table after realizing how stupid he'd just been. Telling a girl you fancy that you've had other girls in your bed wasn't the best thing to say, even if she probably already knew it. Standing up and going up to the dorm, he shut the door somewhat hard behind him and his mates looked over at him.

"I'm a twat." He said.

"Right." James agreed.

"I know." Remus said, crawling into bed.

"Goodnight." Peter said, pulling the curtain around him.

"I'm also brilliantly gorgeous." He added.

"Eh." James shrugged.

"Not as gorgeous as James." Remus countered.

"You have a good face." Peter shouted.

"Happy seventh year mates! Fuck you all."

* * *

><p>Sirius was barely awake but he was very aware that someone was crawling into his bed later that night, his body shifting on instinct as she slowly made her way up next to him and threw her dressing gown off to the side. He lifted the covers, letting her slide in down with him before dropping them over her and holding her against him.<p>

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice unsteady as it shook with tears that he could feel falling on his bare chest.

"Shhhh, you're okay. You're safe." He held her tighter, kissing her forehead and trying to comfort her. "No need to apologize."

She laughed a little, looking up at him in the glow of the jar of blue flames behind him on the headboard. Her face shined gorgeously up at him even with the small trickling of tears sliding down both cheeks. "I'm acting like a child."

"No one likes nightmares, you know. I had to cuddle James in second year once." He teased, O'Malley shaking her head and blushing as she noticed him not wearing a shirt. "You want me to cover up? I am known to make birds pass out just by look at my manly chest."

"No – I mean, you don't have to, if, you know….it's up to you." She stammered, Sirius smirking and trying not to laugh as their bare legs slowly intertwined almost naturally and she rested her head on his pillow carefully.

"They'll stop, Gemma, I promise. You won't have nightmares forever."

"Yeah, but when?" She sighed, staring up at the flames. His arms loosened a bit as he pulled back and tried to get comfortable. "This bed is smaller than the other."

They both laughed, moving around until she was on her side facing away from him and he was pressed closely behind her. The smell of her was as intoxicating as ever, peppermint coating his skin and his blankets as he reminded himself that she was here for the peace of mind she got. Not for the sex he was trying not to imagine.

"Excited about classes?" He yawned, trying to stay quiet to not wake up anyone else at this ungodly hour. And what hour that was…he wasn't even sure of.

"More excited than most, yeah. It'll get my mind off things and back on something useful. I'm sure you're absolutely jumping up and down in excitement." She laughed, sounding a little better as he closed his eyes and breathed her in deep.

"You know me, classic bookworm."

"Those are always the first words that spring to mind when I think of you."

"Yeah?"

She laughed. "Always."

"Not 'handsome' and 'damn I want to shag him'?" He joked, O'Malley slapping her hand against his stomach.

"Cocky bastard. Now hush, we should try and sleep."

He smiled behind her, staring down at her in her baggy jumper and her long hair tangling down her back. One day soon, he was going to be looking at her back like this after kissing her hard, and thoroughly. And he was going to make sure it was soon.


	33. Slumbering Thoughts

**Sorry again for the wait guys, but I did manage to make this a longer chapter so I hope you'll forgive me haha. Big moments are going to start happening here and I'm just ever so grateful that you've stuck through this story with me every step of the way. Your reviews and kind words always make me happy to keep writing for y'all!**

**-Ally**

* * *

><p>And he was just there - solid and so warm next to her, one leg thrown over his hips and her head resting on his chest with one of his calloused hands tangled in her hair – he was always there.<p>

Gemma woke up the next morning slightly worried she had forgotten to go back to the Evans's house and had slept over with Sirius at the Potter's. But that wasn't the case, and she realized that as she blinked her tired blue eyes and looked around as flames glittered brightly in the dark of the pulled curtains.

Her eyes lift to his face, peaceful and resting and almost beautiful – which isn't a word she'd ever use to describe him out loud – but he was. That perfect nose, dark inky eyelashes that splayed against pale skin, and his thin yet still full lips parted as he slept under her watch. She half wished he'd wake up, that his grey eyes would find her in the dim light and realize just how badly she wanted him, but the other half was happy he couldn't read that obvious desire written on her face.

Wondering what time it was in the outside world, the one not hidden by curtains, she slowly opened one and noticed sunlight pouring in and Remus sitting on his bed pulling on his socks. It was early, she knew that, but she was in a tight spot.

She didn't want them knowing she was here, she didn't want the crude jokes that James would tell or the red blushing cheeks of Remus as he thought of them doing something they weren't…and she definitely didn't want to see that look of embarrassment in Peter's eyes.

Letting the curtain fall shut again, she moved to try and just fall back asleep – maybe she'd sleep through the first day and no one would ever know she was here.

But of course that was stupid.

"You awake?"

She bit back a surprised yelp, looking to see Sirius blinking the sleep out of his eyes and staring down at her as he scratched at his chest with his free hand. "No, I just sleep with my eyes wide open." She tried to keep her wits about her.

"If you did that, I wouldn't let you sleep anywhere near me." He joked, his hand running through her hair and she realized her thigh was still thrown over his hips. "You sleep okay in this bloody tiny bed?"

"Yeah, not a single bad dream, it was good."

He smirked. "Brilliant."

"But – um…well, we have a small problem."

"Hmm?" He yawned, untangling his hand from her hair so he could stretch under her. "Problem?"

"Remus is already awake." She whispered.

"And?" He whispered back, like they were suddenly some kind of secret spies.

"I'm in your bed."

"Quite right. And you're laying over me quite seductively, O'Malley, you've got nice legs." He ran his hand against her thigh until she slapped him – she might've let him do it a minute too long though.

"So you've told me. Now, stop being a pervert, I need to get out of here with my reputation intact, thank you." She said sheepishly.

Sirius's smirk dropped from his face. "Oh, yeah, right."

"I just mean—"

"I get it O'Malley," he put a fake grin, "don't want to be another notch in the old bedpost. No worries."

"Sirius, I—"

"I'll fix it."

He pulls out from under her, leaving her not only feeling lonely and dejected by her own idiocy, but colder than she'd felt in a long time. She suddenly yearned for that warmth again, she wanted to be pressed against him, and she jumped from her spot before he'd completely gotten out of bed.

Her arms circled his chest from behind, her face resting against his bare back between his shoulders. "You don't know what you mean to me Sirius."

She breathed, her heart practically pounding its way out of her chest.

"You've been here for me, one hundred percent without a second thought. And I've been selfish, just assuming you'll do things for me at the drop of a hat. I just want you to know how I much I appreciate all of this…how much I love—" she choked on the word, "that you're my mate."

Gemma can feel him tensing under her, especially with that ugly L-word now hanging between them. She didn't _love _Sirius Black, she honestly didn't. She fancied the pants off of him, she ached to kiss him at every moment of the day, and she never wanted to leave his side…

But Gemma O'Malley didn't _love _Sirius Black.

"I'd be dead in a ditch by now if it wasn't for you." She said, lips barely brushing against the skin of his back and she thought she felt him shiver. "I don't deserve you."

"Really?" She swore she felt him laugh though she didn't hear it. "You don't deserve me? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

She leaned back, unlacing herself from around him and watching as he turned back to her. "What?"

"Gemma, just – Merlin you're dumb sometimes." He did laugh this time, and she knew by now that everyone in that dorm knew she was there. "There hasn't been one single thing you've ever done that's been selfish. I was here because I wanted to be, not because you tied me to the bed and made me. If I can help you – in any way with all of…"

"This."

He nodded, glad he didn't have to mention her parents. "This. I want too."

"You want to listen to me cry all the time and cling to you like a four year old?" She laughed a little, tears threatening the back of her eyes with sharp prickling.

"Yes."

"But why?" She looked into those clear grey eyes, like a dreary England day. Like every England day.

"Because," the word was heavy between them, "you're my mate."

She wanted to scream and kill the word. "Right, mate." She smiled, hugging him again once more before crawling out of bed and standing there in front of the other three boys as Sirius came to stand next to her.

"Finally shag?" Remus asked bluntly, the redness in Gemma's cheeks burning so badly that she half wondered if Mary had disguised herself as Remus. Remus would _never_ – "About time."

"Shut up Moony, stupid virgin." Sirius chucked a pillow at him, Gemma's face still burning as James looked at her tiredly.

"Cute PJ's G, you sleep okay?" He smiled crookedly.

She nodded and tried to tell herself to stop blushing. "Yeah, right, fine. Which is all we did…sleep." She looked at Remus pointedly.

"It was just a joke Gemma." Remus smiled.

"Very funny." She countered.

"You need to get cleaned up in here or are you gonna go back to yours?" Sirius asked her, getting her attention again.

"I should probably get back, I'm sure Lily and Mary are just waiting for me to come back and say I had some illustrious night out shagging someone. They'll be as disappointed as always." She teased, his face lighting up at the thought. "Where'd I put my dressing gown?"

"Floor." He pointed at the side of his bed.

She walked over and pulled it on, tying it around her waist and pushed her feet into her slippers before waving and saying she'd see them all at breakfast. Her eyes glance back to see Sirius watching her leave, her eyes trying not to look at him still so bare in his boxers as she turned and jogged down the stairs.

Thankfully there were only a few random first years already in the common room so she got through pretty much unscathed. That was until she walked through her dorm door and every girl's eyes in the room found her in a matter of two seconds.

Even Florence looked like she wanted to know what happened.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Marlene spoke first, a nice kind early morning Marlene.

"Would you believe me if I said I slept in the common room?" She tried to pass it off innocently, rushing to her wardrobe and pulling out pieces of her uniform.

"No." Lily said, hands on her hips. "You were with Sirius."

Gemma bit her lip at she threw off her dressing gown and pulled her shirt off with her back to everyone. She hadn't even worn a bra when she slept with him – she suddenly felt very slaggy. "And?"

"Did you shag him?" The question came from Florence, and it wasn't even in a judging tone.

"Like that was going to happen." She scoffed, putting on her bra and then her blouse before turning back to them. "I just slept with him, okay? He keeps me calm, helps me forget about all the shit running around in my head."

"Oh Merlin." Lily said.

"Christ on a pancake." Marlene muttered a phrase Mary usually used.

"You'll have beautiful babies!" Mary ran at her and hugged her, like a madwoman hopped up on sugar. Gemma laughed but pushed her off and stepped into her skirt. "You totally fancy him even more than I thought!"

"You're all mad, you know that? Mad." She blushed, realizing just now that every seventh year Gryffindor girl knew she fancied Sirius Black.

She wanted to die.

"He'd be the luckiest bloke in the castle to snatch up little Miss Bookworm." Marlene smiled at her, Gemma trying not to think about it.

"And he obviously fancies you too." Lily said with a big smile, like she honestly knew he did.

Which he didn't.

"No, he _obviously _doesn't. He told me over the summer that he really fancies someone, who's not frequently called Leprechaun." Gemma sighed.

"That's bollocks." They all turned to look at Florence. "You're stupid."

Gemma cocked an eyebrow. "Thanks?"

Florence was like a ball of black haired fury as she left the room, leaving nothing in her wake except a few kicked up dust bunnies tumbling across the floor. Gemma looked back at her mates and they all just shrugged.

Gemma finished getting dressed, tying her long hair up in a ribbon and slipping on her shoes before grabbing her books and things. Rushing to the door to make sure she got to breakfast in time, she suddenly stopped and remembered what going to breakfast meant.

All those eyes would be on her again, staring at her and trying to register if she were about to crack into a million pieces in front of them – they were waiting for it. And she didn't want to give it to them, no matter how much the whispering unnerved her and how much all the sad looks just made her want to scream…she wouldn't.

"Ready?" Lily suddenly took her hand, grasping it strongly in hers as Gemma smiled up at her best mate.

"Always."

* * *

><p>"I quit, I give up, someone kill me." Sirius was moaning after their second week of school, his legs propped up on the coffee table in the common room as Gemma used his lap as a book rest. The words jumbled in front of her as he leaned forward and the book shook. "This is all like reading another language."<p>

"I think Black's brain is fried." Marlene laughed, uncharacteristically stretched out with them all studying late. The only two missing from their group were the Head Boy and Girl.

Sirius balled up a piece of piece and chucked it at her. "Mature." Gemma snorted, kicking her legs behind her as she lay on her stomach.

"It's still September for fuck's sake," he continued, a real good Black doozy building up, "are they trying to kill us?"

"It's NEWTs year." Remus said simply, not looking up from his essay as he continued working.

"They don't call it 'Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test' for nothing." Gemma pushed Sirius back as she spoke, readjusting her book so she could read something crucial to her assignment. "And stop fidgeting."

"They should rename it, that's not descriptive enough." Sirius said, flicking her in the head before she glared at him.

"How about 'Nauseating Extreme Wizard Torture'?" Mary laughed, half asleep with her quill still gripped in one hand.

"More like 'Not Even Worth Trying'." Peter said dejectedly.

"That's just depressing Pete, seriously. Can you be anymore pathetic sounding?" Sirius laughed, picking up his book again as if he found a reason to need it again.

Gemma had slept in Sirius's bed every single day since that inevitable first one, in fact Lily and Mary tried to force her to go at a normal hour but she didn't want to be caught going to the boys dorm every night. So she'd crawl out around one a.m., sneaking quietly into the dorm full of slumbering boys, and then crawl under the covers next to a half naked Sirius Black.

His arms were always waiting, even if he was still practically unconscious. They'd wrap around her, pull her against him until she was comfortable, and she'd sleep without a single bad dream or waking up in fear as she suddenly realized her parents were gone. And if that were to happen, she just knew he'd be awake telling her it'd be ok.

She almost wanted to hate him for being so damn perfect since everything had happened.

"Aren't trials on Thursday?" She asked Sirius as the studying came to a close that night, people slowly going to bed. "You and James ready?"

Sirius groaned, both of them sitting side by side again with all her books stacked tall next to his one book on the table. "It's like walking to an execution."

"Sounds fun."

He snorted. "You should try out, O'Malley. Even if you fall off and land on your face, you'd still probably make it."

"I hate heights, you know that." She said simply. "I'll still be at every match."

"Yeah?" He smiled so wide she could practically count all his teeth. It made her heart beat faster.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know."

"So that's settled."

"Brilliant."

"See you in a few hours?" She asked, standing up and grabbing her books. She turned and barely could see him over the stack but he nodded from behind them.

"I'll be there, you know, in _my _bed."

"Not in Remus's bed?" Gemma teased. "And I was ever so hoping we could have a nice little slumber with Moony."

"Hey now Leprechaun, that's—"

"Off limits, I get it." She smiled to herself as she turned, about to walk upstairs before he grabbed her hips and leaned next to her ear to whisper.

"But I wouldn't mind you calling me Padfoot."

Her whole body tingled, from her toes to the very tips of her hair – she felt electrocuted. She didn't even understand the meaning behind the stupid things they called each other, and yet – somehow – she knew it was like he was letting her know a secret. Letting her have something no one else could have.

And it was such a stupid thing.

"Okay."

That was all she could get out past her lips, every other word was trapped behind them and stuck like glue. She walked up the steps in a slight daze, still not understanding what the black haired boy had just given her, and almost blindly walked into the door before her hand found the knob and pushed it open.

Dropping her books on her side table, she looked over and saw Florence in bed and assumed everyone else was in the bathroom. The other girl looked over at her, brushing out her hair and just staring at Gemma like she was trying to figure something out.

"Do I have something on my face?" Gemma wondered.

"Nothing unusual." Florence said and then her attention dropped again.

"Whatever," she sighed, taking her things in for a quick late night shower. "Florence was staring at me again."

Mary turned and looked at her, her hair a platinum blonde color that almost shocked the color right out Gemma's. "Too much?"

"I—what—are you trying to be Marlene?"

"Fuck no, why would I want to be that slag?" She could hear Marlene shout something from one of the stalls. "I was just messing around."

Gemma shrugged. "It kind of suits you."

"And I'm sure Benjy would just adore me blonde." Mary giggled.

"Nutters, you are. But honestly," she watched Mary's hair turn slowly back to chestnut brown, "she just stares at me."

Lily came up behind her and squeezed her hips playfully. "Maybe she fancies you."

They all laughed. "Yes, I'm sure that's it. Florence Dubois is totally in love with me and really hopes I'm a lesbian."

"It could happen." Mary said like it was a normal occurrence.

"Well I'm going to take a shower," Gemma laughed, heading back, "you can have weird lesbian fantasies while I'm gone."

"I'll save that for your sleeping buddy." Mary called out after her.

Gemma couldn't do much rather than blush at the comment.

* * *

><p>The boy's bathroom was disgusting.<p>

For only housing four boys, it was absolutely covered in grim and boy stuff that Gemma didn't even want to think about touching. It was all dirty boxers everywhere and loo roll somehow strewn across the tiles all the time. She didn't understand how they always made it such a mess – especially since she made a good effort to clean it up a bit once a week.

"It's so nasty." She commented, walking out into the room again as they all stood around getting ready. Gemma had gotten used to bringing her uniform with at night and changing in the bathrooms in a hurried rush as if one of the boys would come walking in unannounced. "You lot are disgusting."

"We're blokes, what do you expect?" James tossed a pair of rolled up socks at her and she caught it before chucking it back harder.

"To at least be a little more tidy." She sighed, pulling on Sirius's tie when she came close, fixing it for him as he hunched over still half asleep. "You need coffee, Black."

"Yes, black coffee, yes." He muttered, eyes closing as she finished making his tie a less tangled knot and then threw her pajamas into his wardrobe.

"This is weird." She said quietly to herself.

She was practically their dorm mum; cleaning for them, bringing them tea in the afternoon if she randomly came up during the weekend, and she even once laid of James's uniform because he was running twenty minutes late.

This definitely wasn't natural.

"I really need to move back." She said a little louder, Sirius now fully awake in front of her and looking at her a bit oddly. "I shouldn't be so comfortable in here. It's like I'm—"

"His girlfriend."

Sirius and Gemma both looked over at Peter, shrugging his rounded shoulders like they were all thinking it. She looked over at James and Remus who were both now furiously busying themselves with getting ready and she looked back at Sirius sheepishly.

"I suppose he's right." She laughed, handing him his bag so they could walk down to breakfast.

"It is kind of weird." Sirius agreed, grabbing something out of his closet where her nightgown was hanging next to his muggle Beatles shirt that she'd bought him as a thank you. "Okay, it's really mad."

"I'm going to try sleeping on my own tonight."

She decided, almost hopeful to hear him protest but he only nodded his head a little at her choice and grabbed one of her books from under the bed to give her. She clung to it desperately – maybe Sirius was finally sick of her, finally tired of her childish mannerisms and utter clinging to his hip every time she woke up screaming in her dorm. Or clutching at her chest when she suddenly realized her parents were dead all over again.

Which happened every time she got a good mark and she wanted to write home to her mum.

"Right, my own bed…probably much more comfortable without a giant boy sleeping next to me who snores and has no sense of personal boundaries." Gemma teased, walking out with him and down to meet her mates in the Great Hall.

"Exactly."

He didn't even argue; he just let the dice fall where they landed. And in some ways, that really pissed her off – was he really _that _tired of her? He could have said anything at any moment but he was always telling her he'd see her in bed, or that he'd make sure to leave room for her that night and so forth. He even started wearing a t-shirt to bed so she'd stop turning the ripe tomato shade she always did while laying next to him.

But Sirius Black was tired of her.

Leaving him behind in the Entrance Hall and walking in to sit next to Lily, she tried to simply forget about the clenching around her heart and instead on marmalade and toast. Marlene was going on about a letter from Fabian she'd gotten, something about him and Gideon off doing something secretive again which made her ears perk up.

"How is Gideon?" She couldn't help if somewhere, deep inside, she still fancied the pants off the tall ginger. And he'd been a good mate for a while at the end of his seventh year.

Marlene smiled at her. "Still fit as hell, I mean honestly, that boy in a pair of tight trousers – makes me really wonder why I'm with Fabian."

"You're terrible." Lily laughed, flicking egg at her as they continued eating.

"He's got a great arse, Lily, it can't be helped. And if I'm going to be drug to Fabian's sister's house where there are babies popping out every second," Marlene branded her fork at them and shook it like the woman was actually popping babies out, "I'm allowed a nice look at his arse every once in awhile."

"Are you really?" Gemma laughed, looking around and spotting Mary over at the Ravenclaw table next to Benjy. Her heart hurt for a second remembering her own time at the illustrious Ravenclaw table. A weird ache settled in when she thought about Eddie, about stolen kisses in hallways, and the thought that she probably still had his Ravenclaw scarf in her trunk upstairs.

She really had fancied him.

"You okay?" Lily asked, looking at her line of vision and pouring her more pumpkin juice. "He wasn't worth it, you know."

"Are you sure?" Gemma sighed, poking at her eggs.

Yes, she'd come to the conclusion that she'd wanted Sirius more than Eddie during their whole relationship. Yes, she hadn't been that heartbroken when they broke up. But as she actually thought about all the good times they had, the times where she wasn't thinking about Sirius or anything else…those were times she was never going to forget.

He'd been her first real boyfriend after all, and it _hurt._

"He didn't even come to the funeral, Gems, what kind of boyfriend would do that? Ex or not." Lily whispered, the word funeral becoming highly taboo amongst her friends. Not that it had ever been a word spoken with cheer or anything, but they all treated her like glass.

"I told him to stay, I told him I didn't want him there." She confessed, and it was true. Gemma had told Eddie that she didn't want him there, seeing her like that. She wanted him to keep the Gemma he'd seen at the end of the school year imprinted in his mind, not the sallow one she'd become lately. "He was a good boyfriend Lily. I didn't deserve him."

"You deserve—"

"I thought of Sirius almost every time he kissed me. I thought of how Sirius would look if I was laying with him in the library. I wondered what Sirius was doing when we were sitting in silence. Every spare second I've had in the past months…they've all been filled with that stupid boy's face. I was not being honest with Eddie or myself."

It was like word vomit, and she was just barfing it all over her best mate. She hadn't told Lily any of this, and she wasn't even sure Lily had picked on her rather obvious fancy until the beginning of the year. And here she was, telling her she'd had all these hidden feelings for so long as Lily just sat there rather dumbstruck.

"The whole time?"

"I think I really realized I fancied him around Christmas last year," she laughed as if it were something really funny, "and I've kissed him."

"WHAT?"

The whole table turned to look at them, along with a few students from other Houses. She hadn't even told Mary this bit yet, but maybe it was time to start confiding in her best mate again. Maybe she needed some of Lily's level headed guidance and was tired of Mary's constant nagging about sleeping with Sirius as if that would fix everything.

"Only twice…and neither time was all that romantic." She whispered again, feeling like at least now people would be staring at her because her best mate was a crazy loon. Not because she was a victim of Lord Voldemort.

"Why not?"

"He practically forced it after his uncle died, not that I didn't kiss back," she picked at her nails as she spoke, "and then I kissed him the day of my parent's funeral. Both times were more out of need for contact and being scared than actually wanting each other. I still don't even know if he cares about me in that way. He's probably just being a good mate."

"Gems, I don't think so." Lily rubbed her shoulder, Gemma looking up into her green eyes and trying to see if she was being honest. And she could read her mate easily enough by now…and it seemed like she was telling the truth.

"Even so," she went on, "I don't do first moves. I'm not a first move kind of girl. And he – well, he's so much more experienced in all of this."

Lily nodded, grabbing a piece of toast from her plate. "You're right, he is, but does that really matter? You fancy him Gems, much more than any other boy before, do you really care that he's been with other girls?"

"Yes and no." She said, being honest to herself. It did bug her, it left her feeling dirty in his bed sometimes and she was just there to sleep. But she knew that he'd at least had a couple girls in that bed, rolling around with him and doing all the things she could never imagine doing in his dorm. And it was like something stabbing her when she really thought about it. "I get he likes to have a good time, and he has every right to…but it doesn't exactly make me full of confidence when I try to think of ways to be more appealing to him."

Lily shook her head, both of them gathering their things and standing to walk off to Potions together. She was sure she heard a younger student saying she was the one that got attacked, pointing her out to his friends, but she didn't try to dwell on it. If they wanted to go on and on about her parents being murdered then that was their problem, not hers.

She was just sick of hearing them talk about her like she wasn't there.

Walking into Potions, she walked through a small gathering of Slytherins at the door and she knew that wasn't going to go over well.

"Oh look, little miss orphan mudblood. Miss your filthy parents, O'Malley?"

She tried to take a deep breath and shake it off, but she just wasn't _that _strong yet. Tears and a sob bubble up, her hand gripping her wand so hard she was afraid she was going to break it. Not turning to look at whoever said it, she started walking again towards Lily who was a few feet in front of her.

"He'll get you, mudblood!" Gemma's eyes found Snape's in the classroom for some reason, standing there staring at his friends behind her. He didn't even look sorry. "Finish you off just like he did with your mummy and daddy. Did you like watching them die?"

There was a gasp in the classroom, but if it had been about what he said she didn't know. Turning back to yell at him, scream something at him – anything she could think of, she turned to see him laying on the ground bleeding next to the one who'd started it, also bloodied. Looking up, she saw James and Sirius rubbing their knuckles and staring down at them both.

"Watch your mouth, you fucking twat." Sirius spat, Professor Slughorn walking in at that moment and seeing all the chaos in his classroom.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" He asked, looking around at all of them looking for an answer.

Gemma stepped forward. "Mulciber and Rosier were asking if I enjoyed watching my parents being killed right in front of me." Slughorn's face turned green. "Sirius and James just…asked them to be quiet. They fell over and smacked their faces into the ground."

"That's definitely what happened." Remus spoke up.

"Smack into the ground like a pancake." Mary smiled, giving her a small thumbs up.

"They can't help how dumb they are." Peter joined in.

"Right, well, everyone to their seats. Mr. Mulciber, Rosier…go to the infirmary and the see me after class. We need to figure out the appropriate punishment for all of this." Slughorn pulled them up by the collars of their shirts and pushed them out the door, all but kicking them in the arses to start moving.

She suddenly liked Slughorn a lot more.

"Miss O'Malley," he walked over, resting his hands on her shoulders, "are you alright?"

She took a shaky breath and nodded. "I'll be fine, really. I'll be fine."

He looked at her carefully before letting her go and walking to the front of the class and beginning the lesson. Gemma went and slid in next to Lily with Sirius and James sitting on the other side of her. She reached out and grabbed Sirius's hand under the table, squeezing it tightly as it shook and he squeezed right back.

He'd never stop saving her.

* * *

><p>Later that night with the boy's off at quidditch trials and Lily off doing her duties, she and Mary were stuck being study buddies. And it wasn't that she didn't love Mary to pieces, but having her as a study partner was more like just having someone sit with you. Mary hated studying.<p>

"Mary, are you and Benjy still going strong?" Gemma wondered, sitting on the couch next to her as they began their homework. "We haven't really talked about him much lately."

"Oh trust me, that'll be going strong for a while." She teased, poking Gemma in the leg with a silly grin on her face.

"Is that so?" Gemma laughed.

"Oh yes. He's brilliant, gorgeous, funny, and…"

Gemma raised an eyebrow. "And what?"

"I've seen his penis!" She fell over in a fit of laughter as Gemma shook her head and snorted.

"I don't understand why I love you Mary."

"The magic of Benjy's penis."

"Honestly scared of you."

They both laughed and then got back to work, well – Gemma got back to work and Mary worked on doodling a very expansive amount of hearts around Benjy Fenwick's name. Pulling out her notes, Gemma saw in the margins of her Advanced Arithmancy paper that was a little S.B. written there amongst the other things she'd doodled.

It made her smile for some reason.

As the hours passed and she ended up in her own bed around eleven, she felt this intense urge to run to Sirius's. But it had been decided that she wouldn't be doing that anymore, that she was going to try and act like an adult about this whole thing. So instead, she got up and put on a pair of leggings and baggy jumper, pushed her hair back with a headband, and then slid her feet into some flats before walking down to the common room with a book.

Sitting down in a chair with her legs hanging off one side, she opened her book to the last place she'd been. Reading and indulging in her journey through Narnia beside King Peter, she hadn't noticed someone coming up behind her and almost screamed loud enough to wake up the whole tower before his hand clamped down over her mouth and muffled it.

"Merlin's beard, calm down O'Malley, it's just me." Sirius came around to show himself, blushing a little in his cheeks as he realized how dumb he was for sneaking up on her. "Sorry."

"It's fine," she breathed, "just announce yourself or something."

"Shall we try again?"

He ran towards the stairs, running back up them as she laughed to herself and waiting for him to come back down. Slowly his long legs walked back down, looking at her with a big smirk as he opened his arms wide. "Announcing the entrance of one Sir Sirius Orion Black, the Third, so please do not be alarmed. He is merely a gentleman taking a late night stroll with no intention of scaring young women."

"Oh shut it you tosser." Gemma laughed.

"Can't sleep?" He sat down on the table in front of her, Gemma swinging her legs around to face him straight on. "You could've come up." He said somewhat sheepishly.

"I was going to try and stop that, remember? I thought maybe just reading to the point of exhaustion would help."

He watched her hold up her book. "What about a late night walk instead?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on Leprechaun, let's go wreak havoc." He pulled her up and she left Narnia behind until the next time she could climb through the wardrobe.

"I'm suddenly remembering that we're out an hour past curfew Sirius."Gemma said once they'd started heading down the hall, not a single prefect in view or Lily and James.

"And?"

"We could get into trouble."

"Don't worry so much, O'Malley, you'll get wrinkles." He teased.

"You're really irritating…remind me why I'm mates with you again."

"My face."

"Right, that." She flicked the end of his nose. "I generally like people with faces."

"Those blokes without them are quite scary," he joked, both of them walking up the stairs, "I had a friend with no face once. His name was George."

Gemma bit back a laugh. "Did you really?"

"Yeah, he was brilliant."

"You do realize this is one of the _stupidest _conversations we've ever had…right?" She laughed.

"I'm well aware O'Malley." He laughed too, pushing her to the side a little before she pushed him back and they continued it all the way down the hall until they heard something and hid in the crook of a door.

It was heavy breathing, maybe even a little moaning, and Gemma was suddenly very aware of how close Sirius was pressed against the back of her. When they heard footsteps coming closer, Sirius wrenched open the door and pulled her inside until there was nothing but a small crack open so they could see who it was.

Gemma almost died.

"James, seriously, we're on duties." Lily laughed, her hair mussed from – no doubt – James Potter's fingers. Her lips were slightly swollen, top buttons of her blouse undone, she was a mess.

A mess because of James Potter.

"And? Perfect time if you ask me…it's not like anyone's up anyway." He reached out and squeezed her hips as she smiled and leaned back into him. "And if I can't get you now, when am I supposed to Miss Secret Keeper?"

Lily turned and kissed him full on the mouth and Gemma reached back to grab Sirius's hand like this was the moment. _The moment. _They were finally snogging! "I'll tell the girls this weekend, alright? I just know how badly this is all going to go."

"Come on Evans, G won't be bad."

"They'll take the piss out of me forever, James." She'd said his name again, and Gemma felt Sirius rubbing his thumb up and down her palm. Suddenly realizing she was still holding it, she turned back to him and caught him staring at her and not at their mates.

The grey in his eyes practically turned silver in the dull light moving through the crack of the door, her back pressing up against the wall as he moved towards her and she was only just barely left listening to James and Lily bickering. Sirius was moving slowly in, nose brushing against hers as she closed her eyes and waited for it.

This was it, the moment, she was finally going to get what she wanted.

"You've got a spider on you." Sirius said, reaching up to her cheeks and brushing it off as she inwardly cringed.

"Bloody hell." She breathed, opening her eyes again and watching him lean back.

Another missed opportunity, another failure to get the contact she wanted. They waited a few minutes for James and Lily to disappear and then left the broom cupboard and began walking in the opposite direction. She watched him ahead of her - shoulders hunched a little as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Finally got together, did they?" Sirius said with a small smirk, turning back to look at her.

"Seems that way."

"Took long enough." He laughed.

And Gemma just stared at his back and silently wondered: _And how long are we going to take?_


	34. October Blues

**Okay guys, this took _ages _to write, but finally, chapter 34! I'm sure there are errors riddled in here, but I'm sick and tired and I don't much care, so I'll get the proofreading done tomorrow :) I just wanted to get this up for y'all so you have it and I'm sorry again for taking an age and a half to get this done. Hopefully it'll never take this long EVER again. **

**-Ally**

* * *

><p>Waking up alone in bed was beginning to become a drag – O'Malley's usual warm body leaving a cold emptiness now that she'd gone back to sleeping alone. Though, every night that she didn't spend in his bed was another night they took a long late night stroll around the castle until she was calm enough to fall asleep without any night terrors.<p>

Rolling over and padding the small space that she could be taking up, he frowned and then sat up to throw his curtains back and greet the sun with a groan. James and Remus were sitting together talking about something or other and Peter was half hanging off his bed still asleep.

Stretching and getting up to get dressed; he reached a hand into his wardrobe and pulled out a t-shirt to wear under his uniform shirt. About to pull it over his head, he heard snickering and looked back over at his friends.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, arms still in the sleeves of his shirt but not yet pulled over his head.

"Do you realize what you're doing right now?" Remus laughed, Sirius still confused and tired as he pulled at his shirt and realized how tight it felt.

Looking down at it, he realized that it wasn't his – in fact, it was a _girl's _shirt.

"Don't think this would be a good look for me then?"

He laughed and tossed it back on his bed, trying to remember to give it back to O'Malley at some point when it was convenient. "I'm sure you'd look gorgeous, love." James winked at him, making him roll his eyes as he got the rest of his uniform on and then tightened his tie.

"We have another round of trials tonight, don't we?" Sirius groaned, grabbing his bag and putting the right course books in it for that day.

"Don't remind me." James whinged.

As they headed downstairs, they continued the conversation about just how bad some of the candidates had been so far. They had maybe two – only one for sure – and they still had the other three spots to fill before they had a team worth competing with. Running a hand through his hair, he voiced his hope for some fresh meat tonight for the trial and then noticed a very familiar, pretty swing of hips walking in front of him and he lost his train of thought for a moment.

"Did we forget Peter?" Remus said a minute later, falling behind to run back for their sleeping comrade as Sirius continued being hypnotized by O'Malley's arse.

"She's looking pretty today," his best mate said, though he knew his eyes were drawn to his girlfriend…whom he still hadn't told them about, "She's got a great arse."

"Talking about Evans again, are we? You should just get on that mate, sweep her off her feet."

He watched James smile and ruffle his hair nervously like he always did when he was anxious and hiding something – though unlike most times, Sirius knew this secret. He slugged him in the shoulder and gave him a smirk and a wink before leaning in to whisper.

"I know you're with her, I saw you a few nights back having a keen snog and giggling about the corridors," he laughed, his mate's eyes widening in surprise and then simply shrugged, "finally bagged her, eh?"

"Don't act like I told you, okay? She's still trying to get around to telling the girls and—"

"O'Malley knows too."

James snickered, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all. "She's acting like she's about to go into war by telling them she finally gave into me. It's driving me bloody insane."

"I'm pretty sure they'll just take the piss out of her and then be done with it, they all _want _you together," he said honestly, though his feelings might not mirror those of the girls.

It wasn't that he didn't like Evans; it was more like he felt like he'd be losing some best mate time with James and it upset him, if he was being honest to himself. Since the beginning of school it had always been him and James, taking the school by storm and never seen apart except for the occasions they visited a broom cupboard with a bird. As happy as he was that his best mate finally got the girl he'd been drooling after since he was fifteen, it was also a stab to the heart.

That and he hadn't got O'Malley yet so he was a bit envious.

"Yeah, well, hopefully she gets up the nerve and does it soon or I'll go jump on the staff table and announce our love to the whole Great Hall." He joked, nudging Sirius as they walked into the Great Hall and he shook his head.

"That might be the end of it though, you gotta be careful there." Ruffling his mate's hair, he slid in next to O'Malley and gave her a toothy grin that she returned happily.

"I saw McTavish in the common room this morning," she started, dishing herself some eggs and bacon before handing him the plates, "he said you lot are bloody screwed."

He looked at her seriously for a moment and then nodded. "That's about as good as I'd describe it, yeah. Unless we can suddenly pull members from other houses, I doubt we have a chance in hell to get to the finals this year."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Sirius, you still have James and Tony…if you can find someone who can stop goals then you really don't need anyone else to win." She reached out to squeeze his hand once before turning to Mary who was going on about something Fenwick had done and Sirius quickly stopped listening.

It was another long meal of having her close enough to touch and not doing anything about it – there thighs pressed tightly together under the table and neither moving but that was as far as he got. It was irritating, the constant clamminess of his hands and the fear of rejection…he was bloody Sirius Orion Black, the third! Birds didn't make him nervous, he made birds nervous.

Standing up as the bell rang out through the hall, the seventh year Gryffindor's slowly made their way to another rousing History of Magic class that'd surely have them all falling back to sleep only moments after sitting down. Watching as James went off to sit with Lily and Remus and Peter claimed a desk together, he gave up and went to sit with O'Malley who was offering her open chair.

"Those two are as obvious as the noses on their faces, honestly," she joked, pulling out her books and paper and setting them down, "have you talked to James?"

"Yeah, he said Lily's still working up the courage," he snorted, O'Malley rolling her eyes as she set her inkwell down perhaps a little too hard – dots of ink blotting her skin.

"She's a bloody Gryffindor, for God's sake, she needs to grow a pair and just tell me."

Laughing to himself, he looked up to see that Binns was already drawling on about nonsense that he really didn't give a shit about and turned back to stare at O'Malley. She was quickly scribbling notes as usual, hand moving swiftly across the parchment as her blue eyes read over the things on the board and then intently adding in the words their ghost professor dawdled on about.

He was comfortable just staring at her for the moment though, counting the sprinkling of freckles on her face and noticing the dark bruised like bags beneath her eyes from her insomnia. He had half a mind to force her back into his bed so she could sleep like a normal human being but he knew they'd probably just end up fighting about it – similar to how they'd solved things before they were such close mates. But he didn't want to fight, and she didn't have the energy to fight, so he'd just be the best friend he could and not sleep himself.

Bright blue eyes glanced over at him for a moment and made him jump with a start, realizing that half the class had passed and he'd just been looking at her write notes. Blinking and turning the right way in his chair, he could have sworn her cheeks were burning with a cherry flush and her lips were pulled into a happy smile, but he wasn't sure of it.

He just hoped that was the case.

* * *

><p>"Okay you lot!" James yelled later that night, everyone standing out in the cool October air as it whipped up around their cloaks and sent hair flying into faces. "This is the last trial Gryffindor is holding! Four of you will be on the team tomorrow, and the rest won't…it's as simple as that, yeah? Now get your sorry arses up in the air and try not to let me down!"<p>

Sirius shook his head, seriously hoping that James would get a bit better with his pep talks by the time their first match came around and they needed actual pep added into their routine. Getting on his broom, he took the other beater candidates up into the air with him and then began practicing together while he tried to show them good moves to do when it came to aiming the bludgers.

A few weren't bad – a pretty fifth year knew her way around the bat and a sixth year boy wasn't too tragic, so it was definitely down to them. The other three appeared to be incapable of flying much less being a beater good enough to make the team, it was irritating and made his blood boil that they even came but he kept his calm and let them do whatever it was they thought they were doing.

Once everything had come to a halt for the evening and he and James were locking up after showering in the changing rooms, they headed back up to the castle with a keen idea to break out the firewhiskey and try to forget about how bad their chances were at the Cup this year.

"Lewis has to be the other beater mate, Johnson doesn't have the balls." He commented, jumping a few steps at a time with his hands deep in his pockets.

"She did look pretty good from where I was sitting, so if you want her, that's fine. But you realize going after fifth years at your age is a bit wrong, right?"

He pushed out and arm to whack him in the face but missed and pushed him in the shoulder instead. "You're a right tosser, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do." James laughed, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "But you're an idiot."

"Not going to argue there, mate." He shrugged.

"We both know who you fancy…"

"Don't get in on this too, James, I'm in no mood to be ganged up by you and Moony about all this," he threw out his arms and made a big circle as if his fancying O'Malley was a whole word of trouble, "It's fine."

"Liar."

"Stuff it, Romeo."

James looked at him weird, eyebrows knitting together over hazel eyes. "Who the fuck is Romeo?"

"I don't know, I think O'Malley called me that once. But whoever he is, I'm sure he's as much of a prat as you are."

"Wanker." James laughed when they got to the Fat Lady and she gave them a look as per usual. Giving the password, they made their way through the common room without stopping and he only gave one slow look back to see O'Malley laughing and joking with Remus on the sofa as they studied.

Shaking any irritating thoughts he was having, they made their way in and got settled in with some booze as quickly as they could to help figure out just who exactly would make up the Gryffindor quidditch team this year.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of throwing names around of people they thought would do the job, but weren't necessarily <em>happy <em>with – he and James were still up in their dorm alone drinking firewhiskey at eleven o'clock and painting their nails with varnish that O'Malley had left lying around.

Sirius was wearing a sparkling blue and James was currently painting his shimmering gold.

"So, there's this girl I fancy—" Sirius started, not sure why he was doing it in the first place but he was tired, slightly pissed, and James was just _sitting _there.

"Gemma." He filled in the blank.

"And she's a bloody fool."

"Her name is Gemma."

"And I want to take her clothes off."

"Thy soon to be naked lass's name is Gemma."

"So why haven't I?"

"Because she's Gemma."

"And she smells like Peppermint Imps."

James nodded, taking another swig of firewhiskey. "You're right, she does."

"Don't go smelling O'Malley, wanker."

"I was just agreeing mate, Merlin." He scoffed, holding his fingers up in the light and the gold sparkled brightly and he smiled. "I look pretty."

"Maybe if you painted your nails gold and flew really fast around the pitch, you could distract the other seeker and then McTavish would win every time."

James pointed at him, drowsy and drunk. "Brilliant. You're a genius."

"Why am I not shagging O'Malley again?"

"Because you fancy her too much."

Sirius stroked his chin like he was deep in thought, blue fingernails tapping at his skin. "That makes no sense; I should shag her _because _I fancy her. Right?"

"Come on mate, you know you've never really fancied a girl you've shagged before." James said honestly, finishing his fingers off by painting a golden star on the back of his hand. "Am I right?"

"Well, I fancied Raquel in fifth year, but she was my first," he shrugged, his fingers done in a sloppy mess. O'Malley would not approve, "I guess I've never fancied anyone like O'Malley, no."

"There you go, you want to make the shag special, yeah? With roses and shit."

"I don't think shit is my forte Potter."

"Ew, Sirius….just ew."

Eventually James passed out on the floor and Remus and Peter came back from studying and sort of just looked at them as if this were a normal occurrence. After the other two went to sleep and Sirius was left being lonely and dejected on the floor, he stood slightly wobbly on his feet and walked down to the common room where he knew O'Malley would be.

She was sitting on the couch near the fire, cuddled up with another one of her precious books as he flopped down next to her and buried his face into her knees. He could feel her start with a surprise at him suddenly in her lap but she didn't move away either, so he got comfortable and laid his head against her thighs.

"What, exactly, are you doing?" She asked, tapping him on the head lightly with her book until he groaned and turned to look up at her.

"You're pretty," he smiled, staring up into her blue eyes and counting the flecks of grey in them, "very pretty."

"And you smell like you just took a bath in firewhiskey. God, Sirius, your breath reeks," she said irritated but even the slightly drunken Sirius noted the high flush in her cheeks when he called her pretty.

"Do you love me?" He asked, partially seriously maybe in the back of his head somewhere but it was not a question he meant seriously. He was drunk, everything he said was rubbish.

Except she really was pretty.

"No, I hate you." She teased, flicking the tip of his nose as they stared back at one another. "You're a good mate, Sirius, except when you're drunk and being an idiot and—hold on. Is that nail varnish?"

"I like blue….it's like your eyes."

O'Malley shook her head, bringing one hand down to rake slowly through his hair in a comforting motion that had him nuzzling into her more. "You're a wanker, you know that?"

"Mmhmm, I know. But you love me," he could hear her snort, her body vibrating as she laughed a little and ruffled his hair.

"Of course I do."

"And you want to have my babies."

"All twelve of them."

"And we'll live in a big house in Ireland, near the sea."

"Few dogs, maybe a cat," she teased, her body relaxing and he could hear her voice softening as she seemingly began to doze herself.

"I hate cats." He countered.

"Right, right, just dogs then."

"And lots of shagging."

She laughed softly again, her hand stilling against his forehead. "Once a day."

"At least."

"Mmmm, at least."

"Sounds brilliant," he peeked open an eye to look at her one last time and saw her yawning again as she dropped her book off the side of the sofa.

"You're so dumb," he saw her smile, his own face lighting up as he closed his eyes once more.

"Shhh, you like me."

"Maybe."

O'Malley slid down the sofa slowly, falling parallel with his body as his arms encircled her warmly and pressed her to his chest. Comforted just by the fact that she was so near again, he quickly drifted off into a peaceful slumber simply listening to her breathe.

* * *

><p>Pumpkins were coated with frost early in the second week of October, students filing outside for another rousing Care of Magical Creatures class held by Professor Kettleburn. Sirius easily noted the missing part of their group, O'Malley off at her Advanced Arithmancy class generally being more studious than the rest of them.<p>

The Hufflepuffs in front of them were going on about something or other that had happened the night before, sounding as if there was another attack on a muggleborn, but no one was sure. Sirius looked over at his mate's faces and noticed Remus looking a bit peaky having just gotten back from his hospital visit following the full moon.

"All right there, Moony?" Sirius clapped him around the shoulders, pulling him against before mussing his hair in a brotherly manner.

"Just feel a bit tired, is all," Remus yawned, honey brown eyes circled with black bags that made him appear older and more haggard than usual, "I'll be okay."

"Look like shit there Remus," James joked, fixing his tie and running a hand haphazardly through his hair, "not the best of looks."

"Stuff it, tosser, I don't want your stupid opinions right now. You're the one that hit me in the ribs with your bloody antlers." Remus glared over at his mate, James shrugging nonchalantly as if his broken ribs weren't that big of a deal.

"Ex-nay on the antler-ay, we're surrounded by spies," he shifted his head towards McKinnon and MacDonald bringing up the rear, "don't want any of this getting back to your lady, right Potter?"

James looked over at Lily who was talking to the girls and just shrugged. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad—"

"No James, we're not going to just divulge all our secrets to her because you _looooooove _her," Remus said before Sirius got the chance, surprising him slightly, "this isn't stuff you can just give away."

"I'm with Moony on this one – just because Lily is _the one _or whatever…it doesn't mean that you can just tell her we're all doing illegal activities once a month and that Remus is a you-know-what." Sirius added, James looking slightly perturbed.

"So when do I get to tell her?" He asked, look at them and Sirius noted Peter shrugging.

"When you're dead, I guess." Sirius laughed, Peter's face so honest when he said it that it was impossible to not crack up.

"Well that's just peachy," James snickered, their group making it to the edge of the woods for whatever was about to be thrust at them for the class ahead.

Eventually when they were broken up into groups and set to study the creature they were given, Sirius hung back with MacDonald and Dubois as they looked at their little dragon like thing and he scrunched up his nose at it. The thing was ugly, there was no denying that, and he only wondered why the hell he'd kept this class as an elective when he could have easily just have dropped it.

"Are your nails blue?" He heard Dubois ask, his hand flying up to his face as he realized the varnish still hadn't completely chipped away even two weeks later.

He cursed O'Malley for not giving him a way to get it off.

"I think it fits me beautifully," he joked, MacDonald snorting beside him.

"But why? Is this some new trend I'm unaware of?" The black haired girl asked, her brown eyes quizzical as she continued staring at him and he just shrugged.

"I just like the color and I was drunk – I'm pretty sure there's no better explanation than that."

"You like the color?"

He smiled, thinking of everything he loved that was blue. "My favorite."

"Hmmm."

He wasn't sure if he really liked the tone Dubois suddenly took but he didn't want to think about it either – if that girl was up to anything it was just no good. Turning and looking over at MacDonald who still seemed to be giggling about something or other, he nudged her in the shoulder and went back to taking notes.

"What is your problem?" He asked, trying to act extremely busy as soon as Kettleburn walked by.

"Your favorite color is blue," she snorted again, as if this was something funny and he just wasn't getting it.

"Are you on drugs, MacDonald?"

She waved him off, laughing harder. "No, no, I just….God, you should be _shagging_ by now, you're both so fucking stupid."

His eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline, Dubois looking at her weirdly now too. "What are you talking about?

"Nope, not going to put my foot farther into my mouth, nope nope," she suddenly shut up, zipping at her lips as if locking them shit. "But seriously, _she wants you_."

Did she mean Dubois? Who was standing next to him blushing redder than a tomato. Or, pray to Merlin, was she talking about O'Malley? Not that he didn't know O'Malley wanted him on some level – she did say they could give snogging another go during the summer if they both wanted, he just hadn't brought it up again.

It wasn't something he wanted to plan or try to do, O'Malley definitely wasn't something that had been planned to begin with so over thinking when and where he should snog her just gave him a headache. And again, the thoughts creeping in on him about her still going through so much shit in her life pulled him back from thinking now would even make sense for them to try and be together.

If it was going to happen, it would – he was done stressing about making it happen.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to drag afterwards, classes getting progressively more boring and ridiculously stressful as he moved through them and then sadly ended up in the library at the end of the day looking for a bunch of books for upcoming essays and projects that he wanted to pretend didn't exist.<p>

Moving through the stacks and collecting things slowly, he looked down at one of the desks tucked away against the windows and noticed O'Malley fast asleep on her book with her quill tickling her cheek as she dreamed. He smiled to himself; his usual studious and bossy mate zonked out in the library was a very rare sight indeed.

Setting down his stack, he slowly placed his hands on her shoulders and just rubbed them for a few minutes until she was roused awake and saw her blinking her eyes as she took in her surroundings. She looked back at him with an exhausted grin on her face and sat back into his hands as he continued massaging some of the stress out of them.

"I'm such a mess," she laughed almost sadly, rubbing at her face.

"Come on Gemma," he said kindly, "you're doing fine. A hell of a lot better than most of us would in your situation…you need to learn give yourself a break."

"You're being too nice again, when was the last time we had a really good argument?" She mused, Sirius laughing as his hands stilled.

"Probably around the time you got together with Eddie? Maybe?"

She chuckled, her head resting against his stomach as she leaned back further. "You didn't like him very much, did you?"

"I liked him fine, but you could do better." He teased, not daring to move.

It was sad – Sirius Black, snogging girls left and right, had come to just enjoy the simple things like a girl finding comfort in him. To think that day would ever come just made him shake his head, it was _never _something he wanted and yet here he was, craving every moment he could get alone with her even if it was just mindless conversation.

He was wrapped around her little finger so tightly that it almost hurt, and he didn't even care.

"And who is better?"

"Professor Dumbledore is single – he seems like a nice chap."

He listened as she fell into hysterics, laughing practically until she cried as she gathered up her materials and then stood and smacked him in the chest. "You're so stupid, you know that?" She smiled, resting her hand against him as she looked up at him.

"I know."

Her fingers fluttered against him for just a second longer as if thinking about tugging on his tie before they dropped away and she picked up her bag. "How long is it until Christmas holidays?"

"Too fucking long," he groaned, grabbing his own things and following her up to Madam Pince's desk. They managed to check out their books with only the minimal amount of glares flickering his way before they made the trek back up to the dorms.

"I'm so done with this year already – I'm starting to hate studying," she said tiredly, climbing the steps next to him as she yawned once again.

"Don't say such things!" He feinted shock and awe, acting as if he were about to pass out just for the small smile that he got out of her. "I don't know what my life would be if I didn't have you walking around telling us how lazy and pathetic we are for not being as amazing as you."

"I think that 'amazing' bit is you, Sirius, I don't usually add that in my lecturing."

"Well, I am pretty amazing."

"Amazingly ridiculous, yes, I'll give you that. When is the first quidditch match this year? I'm in need of a good distraction," they stopped as the stairs moved, Sirius trying to remember their schedule as he scratched the back of his head.

"Second week of November, like every year." He smirked, O'Malley laughing to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Should have been obvious, shouldn't it? Don't blame me, my brain is already dead for the day, I have nothing left to give."

"I'll let it slide, just this once," she bit her lip as she shook her head, "but it's Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, so we can keep our tradition going."

She looked at him oddly. "Our tradition of…?"

"Watching the first match together, obviously."

"Oh, right," she snickered, stepping off the steps with him and heading towards the portrait, "that once great tradition broken by your arse being up in the air."

"They were good times, all those years together."

"It was once, Sirius."

"Shhh, let me imagine," he pulled her against him around the shoulders, waving a hand through the air as if trying to show her his insane imagination, "First year, we watched together before you kicked me in the head and left."

"Sounds like me in first year."

"Second year, you pushed me off the stands and then threw a mug of butterbeer at me."

"It was a good match."

"Third year, I believe that was the year you stood on my shoulders the entire match so you could see above McGonagall's hat."

She pinched his side, "No short jokes, mister."

"Fourth year, hmm…wait, was that the year you wore nothing but body paint?" He joked, O'Malley blushing as they made their way over to their friends in the common room. "That was a good year."

"You're the weirdest person I know."

"And then fifth year was the year you got drunk and sang fight songs all night before ending up on a table in your knickers."

"Am I missing something?" Remus asked, head popping up as they fell down together on the couch and their group was just staring at them with the conversation left completely out of context.

"Sirius was just telling me of all the sexual dreams he's had about me, no big deal," O'Malley said before he got any chance to explain, MacDonald giving her a high five as he wondered again about what she'd said earlier in the day.

"Yes, I was, but nothing beats your sex dream where I licked chocolate off your body…that was a doozy of one O'Malley," he poked her nose, freckled cheeks absolutely burning as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"I have never!"

"Probably have," McKinnon teased, her mate throwing a spare chess piece from the table at her as Sirius laughed, "ow!"

"Shut up Mar."

"So you have, have you? I knew you liked the idea of my tongue." He waggled his eyebrows, O'Malley turning back to look at him once again.

"I like the idea of it not working so I don't have to hear you blab along about nonsense, yes. That sounds like a swell idea."

"Come on O'Malley, you want my tongue down your throat."

She leaned over the sofa and faked being ill, the others laughing as he huffed indignantly. "That's gross Sirius."

"You're gross," he shot back, watching her lips hold back another laugh.

"Nice come back there."

"I do my best."

"I'm going to bed I think," she announced suddenly, grabbing her bag again before leaning into him, "I'll see you back down here in a few hours, I'm guessing?"

He nodded, squeezing her knee reassuringly. "I'll be here."

"Don't forget the chocolate."

He heard her giggle as she waved everyone goodnight and turned back with a playful little wink that left him smiling until he saw her again.


	35. Feels Like Home To Me

**Another chapter guys! And yes, to answer a question: Sirius and Gemma WILL be together before they leave Hogwarts. Don't worry, I won't draw it out THAT long XD Also, if all goes well and you would enjoy it, I wouldn't mind writing the gang out of school and during the war as a sequel, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it!**

**Thanks again for all your lovely reviews and kind words, they always make me smile and happy to keep writing for y'all! Hope you keep enjoying :)**

**-Ally**

* * *

><p>"I hate Halloween," Gemma commented, watching Lily flip through a wizarding magazine as she sat on her bed and wrote her Potions essay, "I'm out of costume ideas."<p>

"What's Sirius going as?" Her best mate asked, not looking up from whatever baubles were distracting her on the glossy pages and Gemma just rolled her eyes.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You're with him every waking moment," Lily cocked a smirk, "I'm surprised you don't know _everything _there is to know about Sirius Black."

Her cheeks flushed, shaking her head and tossing a rubber over at Lily, "Stuff it, I do not. Do you see him in here right now?" she gestured around the room, arms open wide, "No, I don't think so."

"Maybe he's invisible!"

"Maybe you need to stop being an arse and tell me you're dating _Potter!_"

Green eyes went wide and Gemma slapped a hand over her mouth – this really wasn't the way this conversation was supposed to go. Lily was simply just going to tell her what costume to wear and then all the hellish planning would be over, but no, she went and blabbed her big fat mouth and now her mate was staring at her like she just screamed she loved Voldemort.

"What…you…how did _you _know?" She stood, shaking her finger at her as if she were a mother scolding her child.

Shaking her head, she sat down her quill and shrugged, "I saw you snogging James in the hall almost a month ago now, you harlot. Why the hell haven't you said anything?"

"You'd take the piss out of me, that's why!" She shouted, red faced as she paced in front of her bed.

"Maybe for a day, but honestly Lily, I've wanted you to shag James for three years practically, I'm over the MOON for you." She stood, happiness written across her face as she stopped her friend and hugged her, "You make a great couple, you know?"

Her friend's arms embraced her back, chin resting on her shoulder. "He is really sweet, when he wants to be."

"And he's got that whole being fit thing down pretty well," Gemma laughed with her, pulling back as they continued just smiling at each other, "I'm maid of honor at the wedding, yeah?"

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself there Gems, we've only been dating for a little while."

She pulled her into a tight hug again, smiling ear to ear, "You'll be together forever, mark my words Lily. And we'll grow old and I'll spoil your children like the awesome godmother I will someday be."

"You're nutters." She could hear the hope in her friend's laughter, both of them giddy on the aspect of the future.

"Nope, just honest."

"So…I'm guessing you're going to force me to tell Mar and Mary too, right?" She pulled back, looking like she'd rather jump out the window than do such a thing, "Marlene is going to be the _worst._"

"Yes, well, who cares? You'll live. Now, back to my _dilemma_."

"Tinkerbell?" Lily offered casually.

"No fairies, and I did Peter Pan last year."

"A cat?"

"Done and," she snorted, thinking about Sirius, "not happening."

"Vampire?"

"Stupid."

"Belly dancer?" Lily laughed at the suggestion, Gemma giving her the stink eye.

"_No._"

"I don't know Gems…pirate?"

"Arrrgh," she made her hand into a hook with her index finger and they both shook their heads.

"Dumb."

"Really stupid."

"No pirates."

"I hate Halloween."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Gemma and Lily were heading down to Defense Against the Dark Arts talking about random things when she stopped and noticed Sirius on the level below talking to Florence of all people. She looked down at him with one eyebrow raised wondering what they could be talking about as she waited for the steps and noticed Lily was looking down upon them too.<p>

"Why is he talking to _her_?"

"I don't know," Lily sounded slightly disgusted, but being near Florence was gross all in itself, "maybe he's attempting to give her tips on how not to be such a bitch."

Gemma snorted, "Lily…"

"What? We've lived together seven years and she still is a major pain in my arse, as well as yours and the rest of this school's! The only people that like her are desperate boys," she huffed, both of them watching as Florence touched Sirius's arm, "and Sirius isn't _that _desperate."

She felt an uncomfortable churn in her stomach as Florence laughed and her hand moved higher to land on his chest, Sirius just standing there letting it happen.

"What are we staring at?" Mary startled her, a small squeak falling from her lips as she pulled back over the banister incase Sirius happened to look up at the sound, "What the fuck is he doing with _her_?"

"Catching diseases?" Marlene added, joining the group as they all slowly looked back down to see Sirius laughing now.

"I could introduce her to the easier and faster way of taking the stairs." Mary suggested nonchalantly.

"What?" Lily asked.

"There's an easier way to go do the stairs?" Gemma wondered, heart clenching as she watched Florence flip her hair and Sirius barked out another laugh.

"Yeah, it's called pushing her down all of them." Mary snickered, the other three looking at her like she was mad, "Oh come on, I'm not actually going to, it's just…I really _want _to."

"I want to, too." She admitted, walking onto the steps as they connected and then slowly descending them as Sirius looked up at her finally and she saw Florence glaring with bright red cheeks.

"Hey O'Malley!" Sirius smirked but she just shook her head and kept walking, daggers still being stared into her back from the slag at his right. "Wait!"

"Ugh, can I not talk to him right now? I don't want any contact disease he got from her," Gemma sped up, her mates keeping up with her as she turned back just for a second to see him still standing next to Florence.

"When are you going to finally fess up, Gems?" Marlene sprung on her, stopping her outside the classroom as the other three stared at her intently even though Mary and Lily knew full well that she did fancy him. "You've been parading around holding this torch for him for almost a year – just man up and snog his face off."

"I'm not _you _Marlene, I don't randomly just snog boys I fancy," she said bitterly, watching as other classmates walked past and prayed to God that no one overheard anything too embarrassing, "and fine, yes, I fancy his bloody socks off okay, but he seemed campy with Florence."

"He hates Florence as much as the rest of us, he was probably just being nice." Lily said supportively.

"It's not like I care."

"Yeah, not at all," Mary snorted, grabbing her arm and pulling her into class finally as soon as Sirius started walking down the hall with Florence still trailing after him like a lost puppy.

Sitting down at her desk, she got out her things and took a deep, soothing breath before a balled up piece of parchment landed on her desk. Grabbing it and looking around, she unfolded it and saw familiar messy scrawl and tried to fight the smile on her face.

_Do you love me? Nod __**Yes **__or __**No**__ – Sirius_

Laughing she shook her head no and went back to trying to pay attention before another balled up paper landed on her desk. Rolling her eyes, she flattened it out and chuckled to herself.

_I am crying, don't look back at me or you'll see my tears. Why O'Malley…why won't you love me? – Sad and Lonely Boy_

Looking over her shoulder, she spotted him and he fake sobbed until everyone around him was staring at him like he was going mental. Lightfoot yelled out at him to either calm down or go to the infirmary for psychological evaluation and Gemma turned back in her chair laughing to herself with a dopey smile.

_Shit, I really do fancy the hell out of him_. She thought to herself, the smile so big it hurt her cheeks and she wondered sometimes if she wasn't falling in love with the stupid boy.

But surely, she wasn't.

No.

Never.

"Miss O'Malley, Mr. Lupin, please come to the front," Professor Lightfoot announced, startling her as she tried to remember what the heck they'd been talking about and then realized they were just revising blocking attacks.

This had been the first time since her parent's murder that she'd be forced to stand on the other end of a wand, her heart racing as she stood at one side and the professor gave out instructions on how Remus would send an attack and she'd counter it and then knock him back with a defensive spell.

She hadn't realized how bad she was shaking until her wand fell from her hands, looking nervously around at the room as they all looked back up at her. Bending and hiding her embarrassed face with her long veil of hair, she tried to take deep, soothing, calm breaths but she could feel panic settling in. She didn't realize she was still this affected by everything – standing up to look back at Remus as she bit her lip and tried to concentrate.

"Are you okay Gemma?" He asked quietly, Professor Lightfoot still announcing instructions to everyone.

"I'm fine," she bit out, trying not to show that she was suddenly a lot weaker than anyone, even here, had thought.

"Are we ready?" Lightfoot asked, looking at Remus and then to her and she realized he must've noticed her shaky hands. "Oh, Miss O'Malley…I didn't even think – I shouldn't have—"

She cut him off, "I'm _fine._"

"Miss O'Malley, you should sit this one out." He pressed on, Gemma biting back frustrated tears.

"I can do this! I promise!" She yelled, the rest of the room quiet. "I have to do this, they killed my parents!"

Then she lost it - she couldn't believe it'd been two months and all the flood gates opened so dramatically again but she couldn't take it. Lightfoot moved to put a hand on her shoulder but instead she just ran for it.

Sprinting through the desks, she hastily escaped all the staring and the pitiful looks and the judging. She couldn't stand letting herself or her parents down and she only continued to do it constantly – and now she couldn't even fight? What was the point of her surviving that attack if she was going to end up this horrible shell of a girl?

Hiding in an empty corridor and pulling at her tie so she could breathe, she dropped to the floor and put her face in her hands to keep from sobbing too loudly. All it took was a wand being pointed at her and flashbacks just ran rampant – her mother dead on the floor, father trying to save her with no chance to make it out himself, watching him be murdered right in front of her face…she couldn't take it hurting like this.

When strong arms wrapped around her a few minutes later, she turned into them and her hands pulled at his shirt as if to find some comfort there. His voice was all calming whispers, kind words, secret promises that he always gave to her when she fell apart like this. It wasn't fair to keep using him as a crutch but sometimes she honestly didn't know if anyone could handle her as well as he could when she was like this.

"You wanna punch something?" He asked as her crying slowed and she just sat there between his legs and rested on his chest to keep herself hidden from the world. "I could go find Snape or my brother."

"That's sweet," she said quietly, just trying to breathe in the smell of him and leave everything else behind. It tickled her nose as something familiar – the cigarette smoke clinging just slightly to the fabric as she tried to forget that home was now him and that she had no real home to return to.

"We could go to Hogsmeade for lunch, get you some beans on toast?" He offered, still trying to cheer her up as she pulled back and looked up at him with slightly puffy eyes and sniffled pathetically.

"I'm just ashamed of myself right now, so can I just weep in the dark for a while longer?" She laughed a little, Sirius bringing his hands up to her face and using his thumbs to wipe away more tears. "I hate how nice you are to me sometimes."

Sirius laughed, holding her face delicately as if she were glass beneath his palms. "I can be mean, if you prefer."

She blinked a few times as they stared at one another, his grey eyes threaded with light silver today as he looked back at her intently as if asking her something with that glance. She wasn't sure what he wanted but all she knew was that whatever it was – she'd always say yes.

"I just – I saw the wand pointing at me and I couldn't breathe…it was like it was happening all over again," she said sadly, "I couldn't think, or move, all I saw was my father being killed over and over and I could feel blood on my hands and I just –"

"Gemma, shh," Sirius pulled her safely back to his chest again, kissing the top of her head as she tried not to read too much into his actions, "you need to try and let it go. I know it's hard love, but if you keep thinking about it so much you'll never be able to move on."

She nodded, her arms wrapping back around him now as she curled up to him more. "I know."

"I don't like seeing you so upset, you know, I rather you smiling and being an arse," she laughed a little, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Tosser."

He smirked. "That's the Gemma I like."

"I'm such a disaster, honestly, and I'm stealing you away from class like a prat."

"Oh yeah, because that is really horrible and I can't even believe you – all my precious studies, down the drain! There goes my perfect grade," he laughed, both still sitting on the floor as classes resumed without them, "I'd rather be here."

She flushed at the comment, knowing in her mind he meant _not in class _but the way he said it…

"With you." He added with a smirk.

And she was pretty sure her heart stopped.

"Because I'm fantastic company." She snorted, looking away from him as his hand dropped to her hips and held her gently there.

"Better than you think."

"Whatever you say Sirius."

After she got a hold of herself and the bell rang out in the hallway, he walked back with her to get her things and she awkwardly apologized to Professor Lightfoot who didn't seem to care at all, though he did suggest she go talk to Madam Pomfrey or her Head of House.

The suggestion that she might have post-traumatic stress syndrome was brought up as well but she just waved him off and left again with Sirius trailing after her and back upstairs. It was one thing to be upset over it but to put such a dramatic label on what had happened to her seem preposterous and strange and she didn't like thinking that she'd be plagued like this every time someone rose a wand in her direction.

"Gemma!" Lily shouted the second she stepped in the common room, Sirius gripping her shoulder before leaving her with her other mates, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really, I'm better," she smiled, Lily pulling her into a tight rib crushing hug as Mary and Marlene stood there looking relieved, "nothing to worry about."

"Did Sirius shag you until you cheered up?" Mary teased, Gemma rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue.

"Very mature Gemma," Marlene laughed.

"Stuff it, I just need a nap anyway and I'll be fine. Crying makes me exhausted," she admitted, noticing that Florence had once again gone over to talk to Sirius who hadn't seemed to be pushing her away.

Again.

"I just want to be his girlfriend."

The words dropped out of her mouth so quickly she was sure there was no taking it back. Her blue eyes flitted to all her friends faces; Mary had a big smile, Marlene rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious statement, and Lily squealed with a jump.

"You already knew that," she said slightly irritated, wondering if she couldn't catch Florence's hair on fire from this range with her wand without burning anyone else.

"Yes, but Merlin Gemma, you're ready!" Lily jumped up and down again as if she had just won the jackpot or some nonsense.

"Ready for what? Heartbreak and pain?" She joked, looking over at Sirius again as he smiled and threw something at Remus.

"Ready to tell him that you want to snog him all day and night, now go!" Lily shoved her in his direction and she tripped and practically fell over the edge of the sofa before she stopped herself.

"What do you want?" Florence asked, Gemma looking at Sirius who was staring back at her before she looked over at the other girl.

"Nothing, sorry, Lily shoved me." She stood back up straight, cherry as a tomato and getting ready to turn when Sirius reached out and grabbed her hand.

"You free on Thursday O'Malley?"

She looked from him, to James, to Remus, to Florence, to Peter, and then back to him wondering if she heard him right. Shaking her head yes, she felt her heart soar before it quickly plummeted back down to earth when he mentioned he needed help with studies or some nonsense and asked to meet in the library.

"Sure," she smiled, dropping his hand after he thanked her and she turned to see Florence smiling like she knew that was going to happen and Gemma felt the intense urge to punch her in the face.

Going upstairs and falling down on her bed, she fell asleep thinking about what would have happened if Sirius actually asked her out on a date instead of just a study meeting. Would she have said yes? Most definitely. Would she have had any idea what to wear? None. But just the thought of being with him and being able to end the night with a kiss…

It made her giddy and giggly before she rolled over and zonked completely out.

* * *

><p>Walking around late a few nights later, she left Sirius behind for once and just took sometime alone to think. Wandering down their usual paths that led her clear of any prefects or professors, she ventured through a few tapestries as she thought about actually telling him how she felt.<p>

Would he laugh? Was she thinking that just because he almost kissed her again a few months ago – without death involved at least – that he _really _wanted to do it again? Was Sirius Black even the dating type?

All of these questions gave her a constant headache, her mind reeling at all the endless possibilities that could inevitably leave her heartbroken in the end. Not that she thought he'd ever hurt her on purpose, but if he didn't fancy her in the same way that she fancied him…well, there was no way that wouldn't hurt.

Deciding that if nothing happened by the end of the year, she'd go after him herself, she started the trek back up to the common room after realizing walking by yourself wasn't nearly as exciting as walking with someone else. Whispering the password to a napping Fat Lady, she opened up with a weak wave of her hand and Gemma walked into a scene she really didn't want to see.

"I don't understand why you won't go on a _single _date with me," Florence was complaining as Sirius sat in a chair, staring at the fire and not at her, "I thought we were close."

"On what planet?" He asked, not sounding particularly mean spirited about it but just generally curious at the ridiculousness of her believing that.

"We've been talking more lately—"

"You've been following me around, it's kinda hard not to talk to you," Gemma bit her lip to keep from laughing, almost feeling bad for Florence, "I just don't fancy you Florence, okay? I'm sorry if I led you on somehow but we're never going to happen."

"Is there someone else?" Gemma took deep breath as Sirius smirked, "Do you fancy Gemma?"

"Whether or not I fancy the cute little leprechaun is not your business, Dubois, I just don't want to date you. Okay?" He looked up at her finally, Gemma noticing wetness in her eyes and realized that maybe Florence actually had a soul in there somewhere.

"If you fancy her, why aren't you dating her? She's obviously stupidly in love with you."

"Is that so?" Sirius laughed, Gemma looking around her for something heavy and sharp to toss at her head. "That's news to me."

"She's always around you, how can you not tell?" Florence was red with anger and Gemma felt about the same way – how dare she try and spill secrets that weren't _completely _true!

"Well, I usually seek her out, so that's my fault. Do you think I'm stupidly in love with her? Because by your logic, I must be drowning with how _in _love I am with Gemma."

There was an awkward silence, Gemma tired of listening to it all and decided to just make herself known. "Drowning, are you? Perhaps I should throw you a floatation device," she said, trying to not act like she was a nervous wreck about the conversation they were having, "poor thing."

"Going to fish me out then, are you? Nice of you," Sirius smirked, Florence looking at her angrily again – a look she was getting used to by now.

"Goodnight, Florence." She said simply, flopping down next to Sirius who instantly threw an arm around her shoulders and she gave a little wave.

"Stupid cow," Florence said under her breath, turning on her heel finally and leaving them both in peace.

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, Sirius never dropping his arm as she stared at the wood burning low in the fireplace and picked at the skin around her fingernails. She thought he might've fallen asleep but when she turned and looked at him again, he was just sitting there looking at her with a small smile and she flushed.

"So you're drowning in your love for me?" She laughed, Sirius shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, that's right, practically dead at this point."

He winked, both of them sliding down together and getting comfortable. "Florence is such a piece of work, I swear."

"She's jealous, it makes even the nicest girls bitchy…or the bitchy girls even more bitchy I guess," he laughed, leaning his head on top of hers.

"What is there even to be jealous of? She can have you if she wants you so bad," she teased.

"You'd die without me, O'Malley. Admit it."

Smiling to herself, she pinched his thigh. "Maybe."

"Didn't want my company tonight then?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder idly as they got even more comfortable.

"Just needed to think about some things, alone that is," she said honestly, closing her eyes as she felt the comfortable calmness of his presence lulling her to sleep slowly, "I don't need you ever waking hour Sirius."

"I know," he laughed, "but I was sitting down here waiting for you and got attacked by grabby hands Magee. You could have warned me better."

Snickering, she nodded as she turned against him and felt herself dozing off easily. "I'll do better next time."

"You better, or I'll punish you."

"Mm, how so?" She yawned, his arm pulling her closer.

"A good spanking should suffice."

"Pervert."

"Go to sleep O'Malley, I'll be here when you wake up."

She smiled knowing that before he even said it but she sighed happily anyway. "Thanks."

"Shhh, sleep."

* * *

><p>Over the weekend, Gemma – as well as the other girls and the Marauders – were called down to a 'meeting' from the Heady Boy and Girl. Of course, she and Sirius already knew what it was all about but they kept their lips sealed as they took a seat with the rest of them and waited.<p>

Lily looked nervously at all of them and James look about on cloud nine, smiling like a dork as he ruffled his hair and winked at Gemma. She laughed to herself, poking Mary in the side idly as they waited for someone to finally speak up.

"So, I guess…we thought we might as well tell you as a group," Lily started, blushing furiously as Gemma goaded her on silently with her eyes, "Just so we could get it out of the way all at one time."

"Right." James added.

"Okay then, ready?" Lily smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Mary asked, ruining the moment as James burst out laughing and Sirius barked out his own laugh and Gemma punched her in the shoulder. "Ow, God! It's a legitimate question!"

"Just shut up Mary," Gemma snorted, giving Lily back the floor.

"No, I'm not _pregnant_—"

"At least not yet." James winked, Lily reaching over and smacking him hard in the chest.

"I'm sure it'll be any day now," Sirius joked, Gemma leaning over Mary to smack him too, "So abusive, O'Malley.

"Shut your trap." She scolded with a grin, Sirius snorting.

"This is why I don't want to say anything," Lily said, sighing as she rubbed her temples as if a headache was already growing, "Our friends all act like three year olds."

Remus raised his hand as if in class. "I take great offense to that."

"Oh shut it, Remus," Lily huffed.

"Touchy bird," Sirius received a smack on the back of the head from Marlene this time.

"Just tell us Lily, are you dying? Did you make a pact to give up being Head Girl and Boy? What the hell is so important that you called a meeting?" Marlene asked, James snickering again as Lily glared.

"I'm not dying, or pregnant, or on drugs, I'm just dating this dumb arse over here," she pointed her thumb at James and waited for the ridicule she thought was coming, but Gemma knew better.

"Fucking _finally," _Mary started.

"Thank Merlin." Remus said with a sigh.

"Only took forever." Marlene laughed.

"I'm hungry, is that all you wanted to say?" Peter asked, all of them laughing as Lily stood there still expecting the bomb to go off that wasn't coming. "I'm going to the kitchens."

"I need tea, I'll go with." Remus stood with him and left, Mary and Marlene saying they were going to the library to meet up with other people and that left the last four to themselves.

Lily flopped down next to Gemma, resting her head on her shoulder as if she just endured some great ordeal and it had exhausted her. James and Sirius were pulling out a game of exploding snap just as Gemma cracked open a book from some pleasure reading.

"I told you it wasn't going to be so bad," she commented, kissing the top of her friend's head, "you worry wart."

"I expected at least a little more ribbing or something."

"We're not _that _horrible."

Lily chuckled, "Right, I'll remember that for the future."

"You best."

"But you know," Lily sat up, looking over at the boys and then back at her, "when you bag Sirius, just tell me, okay? Don't make me find out like you did."

"You mean snog in all the halls until you catch us and then wait another month to tell you? I'll do my best."

"You are going to tell him, aren't you?"

She looked over at Sirius and James again, Sirius looking back at her as if he knew she was thinking about him and he smiled goofily and tossed one of his fallen pieces at her. Gemma caught it easily and then chucked it back and laughed when it bounced off the side of his head and fell on the floor.

"You could have scarred my beautiful face, Leprechaun!" He shouted, pointing to the red mark on the side of his forehead. "My beautiful FACE!"

"Oh, boo-hoo, you'll live."

She screamed when he ran at her and grabbed her off the couch, hoisting her up into the air as he tickled her sides and made her squirm and shout. Dropping her back down and catching her safely in her arms as she slid down his body, he tweaked the end of her nose as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't hurt my best feature, O'Malley."

"So sorry I almost ruined your modeling career forever," she joked, walking back over to fall into the couch again as he made his way back to his chess game, "that would be ever so tragic."

"My face is my living!" He yelled overdramatically, striking lots of silly poses that had her and Lily in hysterics before he finally gave up and went back to his game with an annoyed James.

"He is kind of wonderful," Lily laughed, Gemma just rolling her eyes as she grabbed for her book again and fought the silly smile on her face, "you could certainly do worse."

"I've done worse; I don't need to do it again. That's for sure."

Lily nodded. "Then tell him, just say how badly you want to snog his face off and see him naked and I'm sure he'll come around."

"You're as bad as Mary – I thought you were supposed to be my sane friend?"

"Who wants sane friends?"

Gemma snorted, glancing once more over at Sirius as she settled in. "If he hasn't made another move by New Years, I'll jump him. Deal?"

Lily nodded. "Deal."


	36. Flushed Beginnings

**Hey guys, so sorry this chapter is short but with the holidays and just general _madness, _I've cut it short to get it out to y'all and because I really really want to write the next two that I can't hardly wait! So I hope you enjoy, again, my apologies, and hope you are all having a wonderful New Year!**

**-Ally**

* * *

><p>"Other direction," O'Malley said, showing him the way she flicked her wrist <em>again<em> – his wrist didn't seem to think that was a motion worth giving a damn about and had failed him numerous times, "just a simple adjustment."

He went to do the movement again, flicking his wrist up then sideways then down as he shouted the spell and nothing happened. Grunting and running his hand through his hair, he collapsed into one of the chairs at the table and looked up at her with pathetic grey eyes that he hoped she'd take pity on. In natural O'Malley fashion though, she grabbed his tie and pulled him back up until he was standing and then grabbed his hand in hers.

"I'm useless, just let me die," he whinged, O'Malley snorting as she moved their hands together and made his wrist move the right way, "Of course it'll work for _you_. Stupid arm, it hates me."

"You're ridiculous, you just need to try harder Sirius. You keep spacing out into la la land."

He turned with her face near his shoulder, looking down into her eyes. "Well, Leprechaun, your arse is very distracting."

"Eyes above my hips, eh Black?" Her face flushed as she moved his hand the right way again as if training his wrist. "You're such a pervert."

"I'm an arse man, I can't help it."

"You're an arse something, that's for sure."

"Back off girlie, or I won't wave at you on Saturday," he threatened weakly, O'Malley laughing as she let go and stepped back so he could try on his own.

"Oh whatever will I do without the wave of the great master beater, Sirius Black?" She teased, dropping down in her chair behind him as he did the spell three times and finally got it right on the last try. "Thank God."

"I know, I was about to just chop off my arm for being such a lousy piece of shit."

"That would have been helpful."

"Yeah well – wait a minute, did you just call me a _master beater_?" Her cheeks were inflamed again within seconds, rolling her eyes as she stood up to get more books. "That's downright _perverted._"

"You're such an arse, you know what I meant, you twat!"

"That I'm a master at beating, yes, but beating what, exactly? And how do you know I'm so good at it?" He's smirking and trying not to laugh as she smacked him in the chest with a book and walked back to sit down.

"I hate you."

"You love me and my beating."

O'Malley snickered, pulling her books back towards her as she began again on her essay. They'd been in the library since dinner – three hours past already and barely either of them had touched their work. It was mostly his fault though, his constant need to distract her couldn't be helped and he'd done everything from starting a spitball fight to turning each other's skin different colors.

He practiced the spell a few more times, acing it with every try and then finally sat back across from her and watched her write and twirl her hair absentmindedly with her free hand.

It was amazing that it was already November – their final year seeming to pass by quicker than any year before it and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing just yet. Of course he didn't want to be in school, but being in Hogwarts wasn't just about the classes – it was about being with his mates, protected, for the most part, from the evils outside the walls. Hogwarts was safe and Hogwarts was _home_, he wasn't too keen on leaving so soon.

"Only a month until Christmas holiday, can you believe it?" O'Malley asked, as if reading his mind. "It's bloody mad to think we've been here almost three months. I want this year to slow down."

He smirked, wondering how she saw through him so well. "You and me both, Gemma."

She looked up when he said her name, smiling from her lips all the way up into her blue eyes. "Any plans for Christmas? Going home…or rather, the Potters?" She went back to writing, long hair falling in her face as he reached over without thinking and pushed it behind her ear.

"Yep, I'll be there. You going back with Evans?" She looked at him with a heated blush in her cheeks and he winked at her.

"Mm, yes, I am," she just stared at him for a minute before dropping her eyes shyly again, "no reason to stay here."

"James was talking about a party, you should come, you know…if it happens."

She nodded, dipping her quill again. "Yeah, sure, I'd love that."

"Really?"

O'Malley looked up and said with a very straight face, "Yes, _really._"

* * *

><p>Saturday brought the first really cold day of the year, wind whipping harshly across the grounds as frost covered all the branches and the grass with an icy white. Sirius was sure to eat as much hot food as he possibly could before they headed down to the pitch – filling up on carbs to make sure he could keep up his already lack of energy to give them a chance to beat Hufflepuff.<p>

Pulling his shirt up over his head once he was safely in the dressing room, he shivered as the cold air inched up his skin and hurriedly pulled his jumper on to shield himself. James, McTavish, and the three other new blokes walked in to join him and it was pretty silent as they got prepared. He wasn't sure if it was nerves or just the fact that they all looked like classes had beaten the shit out of them the past week – but none of them really were up for talking.

"Merlin, we're a lively bunch, aren't we?" James broke the silence, everyone chuckling to themselves as gear was strapped to arms and legs and cloaks of scarlet were thrown over shoulders.

"Wake us up, why don't you…Captain?" Sirius smirked, falling somewhat gracefully onto the bench next to McTavish and rubbing at his eyes.

Lewis walked in a few seconds later and collapsed next to him, her face pale and ghostlike as she looked ill and hung her head in her hands. Sirius reached out and rubbed at her shoulder to try and help her forget her nerves as James paced in front of them with a manic look in his eyes.

"This is your season, mates," he started, finally stopping in his tracks and looking at them all, "I've already got the Cup under my belt, my career is good as gold. But you, you lot want to win, don't you?"

"Aye!" Everyone cheered, fists high in the air.

"So let's go out there and show those bloody Badgers they can't beat us! We're Lions for fucks sake! We won't lose to a bunch of food loving bastards!" James was in rare form, face red with glee and shaking his hands in the air like he was about to lead a battle in a war and Sirius couldn't help snorting to himself. "Let's go kick their arses!"

"Aye!"

It was all smooth sailing after that – loud, raucous chattering filling the locker room with random whoops of cheer and excitement before heading out.

The sun was at least glittering by the time they stepped onto the pitch, taking to their brooms and warming up. Sirius twirled his bat in his hand, getting used to the cold higher up as he searched the crowd and found O'Malley and Remus cuddled up with the others at the front of the stands. He smiled and waved down, all of them waving back but he swore…

In that moment _he swore_, O'Malley looked alive again. Red cheeks from the cold, wild blue eyes full of excitement, and her hair floating around her in the wind – she looked beautiful, and happy, and he really wanted to snog her face off.

"Snap out of it Black!" McTavish yelled flying by, laughing at him. "She'll still be there when we're done!"

"Stuff it!"

He laughed to himself, taking one last look at O'Malley who was still smiling up at him and sent him a little wink that assured him they'd win the match.

And so they did, after five hours of scoring goals off the Badgers like stealing candy from a baby, McTavish finally had the decency to catch the snitch and end it with a score of 450-90 and the crowd erupted in loud cheers of '_Go, Go Gryffindor!' _as they flew back down and landed on the grass surrounded by fellow Lions.

As hugs enveloped him over and over again, he waited to feel a specific pair of arms until he noted she was standing off to the side, chatting with Remus and looking over at him with the softest of pink blushes in her cheeks. He smiled, raking a hand through his sweaty hair as he pushed through the chaos towards her and picked her up into a big hug when he finally reached her.

"We won!" He smiled happily up at her, his face level with her stomach as he held her high up in the air.

"I knew you would," she smiled back, gripping his shoulders as he began to slide her back down, "You're very good."

"Some might even call me a master."

She snorted, rolling her eyes as they came face to face and it stopped time for a second until Remus butted his fat arse in. "Master beater? You know how bad that sounds, right?"

"Slag off, Remus."

"It sounds like you're saying—" he continued, getting cut off by O'Malley who was safely back on the ground.

"Masturbate…yes Remus, it sounds like he's the master of wanking, we get it." She squeezed his arm with a small smile and then ran off to jump on James's back unbeknownst to him and the two fell to the ground in a heap as Sirius laughed.

"Already get that joke then?" Remus commented, bringing his eyes back around to Moony.

"Few days ago, yeah."

"Right."

He smirked, patting him on the shoulder. "It's okay mate, still funny."

"I hate you."

"I'm the master beater."

"God, I know, you should really do that when I'm not in the dorm." He hit his friend in the back of the head, walking off to get cleaned up and spend the rest of the day with his classmates partying it up after yet another beautiful Gryffindor win.

* * *

><p>"And so, that concludes my essay," O'Malley yawned the next night, finishing off her parchment with her name at the top as Sirius gazed down at her from the sofa to her spot on the rug. "Thank Merlin."<p>

"You wanna go for a walk now?" Sirius looked at his watch, noting it was already after midnight as she stretched and sat up on her knees.

"No, not really. It's nice and warm here…going out would only make me cold again." She smiled, fixing her long hair and pushing it back with a coy smile as he grinned.

"Sleep on the couch with me?" He raised an eyebrow, listening to her laugh but she didn't say no.

She stood and fixed her skirt before coming over and slowly lowering herself between his spread legs so she could rest her head on his chest and her hair splayed out across it. Peppermint took over his senses, smelling like Christmas and candy and God he just wanted to smell that smell all over her body.

Trying to keep his mind off things that would easily land him in big trouble, he grabbed the quilt he'd brought down and threw it over the both of them as she looked up with happy blue eyes and blushed again so close to him that he could feel the warmth coming off her skin.

"So, this party…will I have to wear a dress?" She brought up Christmas again, thinking ahead as Sirius shrugged and tried not to think about the way she felt like this.

"I'd say so."

"Okay, any particular color?" She mused idly, resting her head against him again and he blurted the first color that came to mind.

"Green."

"Green?"

He swallowed. "Yeah…it's Christmas-y."

"Well good, Mar got me a green dress last year, I can finally wear it!" He could feel her smile, his hands slowly resting on her back as he closed his eyes and got comfortable.

"Brilliant, it'll be fun."

"Mm, yes, we'll have to dance."

"Sure."

"Good."

"Right."

"I'm going to sleep now."

"Me too."

"Goodnight Sirius."

"Goodnight, love."

And he didn't even realize that she was blushing and holding him tighter.


	37. Tip of My Tongue

**Surprise! I quit working on my novel long enough to bring up Chapter 37! I also hope to have 38 this week, so look for that guys! Thanks for sticking with me, I love you all 3**

-Ally

* * *

><p>"These are dire times."<p>

Professor McGonagall was standing before their House, all students from first to seventh year crowded into the Transfiguration classroom with her as she went over things that had been plaguing all their minds the past two weeks.

Muggleborn attacks.

"Numerous of your peers have been hurt, abused, and sent to the hospital wing. Some have gone home, and I doubt we see them again the rest of this year – and I am ever so sorry for that." Her face looked older today, Gemma noted, wrinkles seemingly deeper and harsher around her eyes, "I will do my best to keep every one of you safe, whether you be muggleborn, half-blood, or pureblood – I will protect you in any way I can."

She sat in the back with her mates, eyes continuously looking back at her with pity worrying in their eyes, staring at the large bandage on her cheek and arm from where she'd been attacked. She wanted to shout that it didn't hurt, that Snape had been a twat but she could have ended up worse off, but she'd doubt they listen.

Sirius certainly hadn't…and now he had detention until February.

"Students are asked to always travel in pairs, never alone in the halls, no matter your blood type. If you are found alone, there will be disciplinary action. And curfew is being pushed to 9 PM for _all _students," there was a loud groan and Gemma rolled her eyes, "Just be happy you lot get that late, and you'll be leaving next week, so don't you groan at me!"

Sirius laughed next to her, pulling her eyes to his face where he looked at her kindly and gave her a little wink. She smiled back and then listened to the rest of the lecture, their new rules, and eventually how they all were expected to go home unless they had nowhere to go.

Hogwarts was really part of the war now.

"And it has been authorized that if you are to see a student being attacked, you are allowed to stop it with harmless spells. Keep the perpetrator frozen or tied up until a Professor comes to aid but do not harm or start a bigger fight or you will be treated as if you attacked as well. Are we clear, Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

The room was deafening with the response, so many students looking for lost friends that were hurt or gone. Their House had definitely taken the biggest blow – Slytherin's had never liked them to begin with, she supposed it was natural that they went after the House with the most muggleborns. But that didn't stop her from wanting to go into Slytherin common room and beat the living daylights out of the lot of them.

"Now, please, go back to the dorm in an orderly fashion and classes will resume tomorrow morning as scheduled."

They were dismissed finally, heading back upstairs late Sunday afternoon with more ease as a group than any of them had had the past few weeks alone. Gemma looped her arm with Lily's and rested her head on her shoulder as they walked – Lily resting hers right back as they went down corridors and listened to their mates talk.

"I still can't believe you got two months detention, that seems rather insane," Marlene said, walking behind them with Sirius and Remus as Gemma listened in but didn't turn her head – she didn't want to encourage Sirius to keep being so damned irrational and rebellious, "All you did was throw a good few curses his way, he _deserved _it."

Sirius snorted. "Bloody right he did, and I'd do it again! I told him if he ever hurt Ge—any of you," he paused, "that if he hurt any of my mates, I'd deal with him personally."

"Ge…you meant Gemma? Or Gerald, the first year?" Mary asked, laughing as Gemma kicked out a foot and hit her in the back of the leg.

"Gerald of course, I love that little guy."

Gemma turned to look back at him finally, grey eyes catching hers for a moment before she felt her cheeks burning with an irritating blush and buried her face back into Lily's shoulder. She had been acting so dumb around him lately, so much more obviously fancying him like a crazy loon than usual and it was slowly becoming out of hand.

She didn't care if he knew, not really, but she didn't like thinking that _everyone _knew at this point.

Not stopping when they got to the common room, the four girls walked up to their dorm and hoped Florence went to fall off the Astronomy Tower finally as they settled on Mary's bed and passed candy around as an appetizer to dinner.

"So, Sirius is in love with you." Marlene said, chewing on toffee as Gemma rolled her eyes and smacked her with a pillow.

"You're a duffer," she said back, reaching for a handful of Peppermint Imps, "and no, he's not. Nor do I love him. I just…fancy him."

"Really? That is brand new information, I'm _so _shocked." Mary grinned like an idiot, receiving her own smack with a pillow.

"I need new friends."

Lily snorted, patting her back. "I said nothing, thank you very much."

"Fine, I'll keep you," she smiled at her best mate, "but you two are useless."

"You, my dearest Gemma, are single and fawning after a beautiful boy who is so fucking obviously willing to stick it in you." Mary grabbed the pillow before it hit her in the face, Gemma burning as she glared. "I'm saying facts, okay? Shag the boy, put yourselves out of your ridiculous misery that neither of you needs to keep being in. You both make me so angry."

"It's none of your business, Mare." Gemma sighed, unwrapping an ice mouse and popping it into her mouth before it sent her teeth chattering.

"We just want you happy and not thrusting your tits at him all the time." Marlene smirked, Lily the one tossing candy at her face.

"Yep, I hate both of you, officially on the Florence side of the line, I will not miss you." She said overdramatically, drawing a finger across her neck and making a noise with her mouth as if too show how dead they were to her.

"You'll miss me, just you wait." Mary laughed.

"And I have a great arse." Marlene countered.

"Both idiots, honestly," Gemma stood up and went to her wardrobe, pulling out her grey cardigan to wrap it around herself and go downstairs for a much needed walk, "who wants to go onto the grounds with me?"

She grabbed her lined cloak as they debated with each other, obviously none up for the cold December air mixed with falling snow and she gave up and said she'd get one of the boys to go with her. After hearing catcalls and '_go get him' _shouted behind her, she found it best that none of them had volunteered.

Running into James as soon as she wandered back into the chaotic common room, she pulled him to the side and pulled her cloak in around herself tighter.

"What's up G?" He asked, running a hand through his messy hair. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd walk with me – all the girls are being arses and I'm not allowed out alone, obviously." She watched him nod quickly, her heart happy that she wasn't going to have to find Sirius again for this.

"Sure, just let me grab my cloak. I'll be right back."

Waiting alone in the crowd, she almost felt like dozing off when she felt someone by her side, turning to see Remus standing there with a book and looking around like he had no idea why he even thought coming down here was a good idea. She offered him a weak smile and he just laughed.

"Are you cold, Gemma, or is this a new fashion I don't know about?" He teased, bumping her shoulder with his as she shook her head and readjusted the blue cloak.

"I'm going on a walk with James, I'm just waiting for him to get his scrawny arse back down here. What are you up to – trying to find a quiet place to read?" She looked at the novel in his hands, a gold title scrawled across the front but it was hidden mostly by his hand. "I doubt it'll be down here, you should probably just retreat back upstairs."

He sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Easier said than done – Sirius is up there."

"And?"

"And he has music blaring and he's doing God knows what and it's just bloody loud and annoying." He groaned, as if this had been a new occurrence that had started setting him off.

"Can't you ask him to shut up?" She joked.

"Tried that, he threw socks at me."

"Sounds like him."

"Like an idiot?"

"Yep."

"We have dumb friends, you and I." He teased, making her laugh as she agreed.

"I have no argument against that, Remus."

When James returned wrapped in his black cloak, they both said bye to Remus and headed back downstairs and out into the cold air. Their cheeks were reddened quickly and they both wrapped their scarves tighter around themselves and hid hands in their mittens. Walking a ways, they both saw the smoke curling and winding above Hagrid's Hut and James motioned to it happily.

"Let's head over and see if he has tea, yeah? I'm freezing my bollocks off!"

Gemma snorted, but agreed. "Yes, let's hurry."

Racing towards the hut, James pounded a knock on the door and they waited until the half-giant opened his door and smiled down happily at them from behind his bushy beard. Letting them in, he closed the cold out and Gemma instantly felt a hundred times warmer – the whole place alit with flames from the fireplace and warmed well over as something boiled in a cauldron above it.

Taking off her cloak, she and James climbed onto one of his large chairs together and looked at the big tea cups the size of bowls set down in front of them with bemused looks. "Thirsty?" James asked, snickering as the brown liquid steamed into their cups.

"I guess I have to be – thank you so much Hagrid, it was a lot colder out there than we thought!" She smiled up at him, holding the teacup in her hands to warm them as he chuckled and sat down with a rumble through his house.

"Thought ye'd be smarter than to go out in the snow, 'specially with them injuries," he touched her cheek kindly with one large hand, brushing his finger over the bandage, "You doin' all right there, Gemma?"

She sighed but did her best to grin. "I'm fine, really, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

"That Snape is a bad seed, ain't he? Don't know why Dumbledore hasn't kicked him out, yet," Hagrid looked at her kindly, as he always had, and she felt her heart clench realizing more than just her friends were worried about her so deeply. "You can always come here if ya need to, okay? That goes fer all you lot."

"Thanks Hagrid." James raised his tea cup to him and stupidly tried a cauldron cake – not realizing Hagrid made them himself.

Gemma wondered if he'd have any teeth left by the time he got done chewing.

"This war is makin' the school an ugly place – you lot need somewhere to go should it get too ugly," he continued, drinking his tea as his dog, Shadow, came to rest his big black head on Gemma's lap, "and I'm more than willin' to help."

Her hand idly patted the black hound's head, scratching behind his ears as his eyes slid shut and he rested comfortably on her thighs. "It's been a while since I've been down here, honestly…Shadow's gotten loads bigger!"

"Ain't no puppy anymore, that's fer sure." Hagrid laughed.

"His head's as big as a quaffle!" James rubbed Shadow's head for a moment as well, Gemma taking a break to drink more tea as if warmed her over and the sweet taste of honey coated her tongue. "Still sad that Wolf isn't around anymore though."

Hagrid nodded, thinking back to his last dog. "Yeah, I love all them mutts."

They conversed for a while longer, Gemma dozing off herself against James at one point, body slumped against his as Shadow snored on her lap and her mate's arm rested kindly around her waist to make sure she didn't fall off the chair. It was just so bloody warm in the hut, the soft murmuring of their voices lulled her off into a dreamless nap that was much needed and she was only woken up when the sun started to fall behind the hills and dinner was going to be served.

"You lot take care, ya hear? I'll see you up there…and Gemma," she turned back once they stepped outside, the cold air waking her up exponentially more, "You be safe."

"I will, I promise. Thanks again Hagrid." She smiled, waving behind herself as they headed up the path.

Getting back inside and heading straight to the Great Hall, she thanked James for going out with her and then they headed to the table and sat back down with their mates. Lily said she didn't want her stealing her boyfriend out from under her and she simply threw a roll at her in response and piled warm food onto her plate to make up for her rumbling belly.

* * *

><p>It was their last night in the castle before holiday, the fire blazing in the common room as she snuck down in her dressing gown and slippers and saw Sirius waiting on the sofa as usual. No matter how red or dumb she usually got around him during the day, nighttime always seemed to erase those feelings and she could simply just be her normal self around him.<p>

Settling down next to him without countless text books for studying or novels to read at her leisure – it was much easier to simply slide up to him and get comfortable with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Half of the year is over already, seems like time just won't slow down," Sirius noted, his fingers running up and down her arm from where they sat, "We'll be off living in the real world soon."

"A scary thought, isn't it?" She snorted, wishing herself that she never would have to leave this school behind.

"I just wonder if it would be different if we weren't walking out into the middle of a war, you know? If it wouldn't seem so daunting."

"Don't get all philosophical on me Black, it's too late for that."

He laughed, reaching a hand up to ruffle her hair as she looked down at her hands and wondered if they would be together before the end of school or _ever_. There were many things she wanted to say to him in that moment but they all fell away when she looked up and he was staring back.

"I'm glad you're happier lately, y'know? I was thinking that this morning…you're smiling a great deal more and it's just nice to see. You have a great smile," he reached down a hand, brushing it against her cheek as she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes, "You don't give me much a choice, do you?"

Her eyebrows knitted together, confusion written on her face as he chuckled and dropped his hand. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, don't worry. Just thinking out loud is all."

"You're weird, Black."

"I know…so, what do you want for Christmas then?" She noticed the weird way he kept his face, like he was hiding something but she wasn't going to push at it. "Anything you're dying for?"

"Tickets to the Quidditch World Cup next summer," she teased, knowing that was practically impossible unless you knew the right person, "Or a dog!"

Sirius snorted, another secret sparkling in his eyes. "A dog?"

"Yeah, I love dogs. A nice big shaggy dog to curl up with in bed would be nice. I've always wanted one." She thought about her neighbor's dog when she was back in Ireland. They'd had a border collie named Connor – he was always out rounding up the sheep but Gemma had spent many nights outside with him have little sleepovers when she was only five and six. "Do you not like them?"

"I'm definitely a dog person," he laughed again, as if it were some inside joke, "Thought you'd like cats for some reason."

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Oh Lord, no. I hate cats…definitely not. I'll take a dog in my lap over a cat any day."

"Really?" Sirius moved until his legs were thrown over hers, sitting closer and practically on top of her as she looked at him strangely and poked him in the nose.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Do I need to reiterate that you are _weird?" _

"Reiterate is a weird word."

"You're a weird word."

Sirius laughed quietly, swinging his legs off of her again. "That was _such _a Potter comeback."

"I learn from the best." She joked, running a hand through her long hair and idly thinking she need to cut it. "Are you still looking forward to the Christmas party? James seems to be going nuts planning it. I've seen him in the library looking up spells and such."

He nodded, picking up his wand to spark the fire bigger as it began to die. "I'm sure it'll be fun. And I can give presents to everyone in person, that's always good."

"Right, yes, very good."

"Which means you and Evans will need to stop by early. The boys are heading over at the same time, so we can just have a little Christmas of our own first." He grinned, giving her a little wink as she smiled back. "Sound okay?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect."

"You sitting with the girls tomorrow?"

Leaning back on the sofa, she got comfortable and closed her eyes. "Yeah, as usual. Though, I think Benjy is sneaking in with us this time."

"Fenwick, eh? MacDonald's still dating him?"

"Attached at the hip practically – she's barely even in the dorm anymore. The slag," she laughed, listening as Sirius joined in with her, "but they're perfect together. He gets her crazy crudeness and she likes his brain. They make a sweet couple."

"And what about Evans and Potter? You think that'll last?"

She felt herself slipping off, a brief yawn forming on her lips as she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "Forever and ever."

"You sound like you're on drugs."

"Shuddup, I'm sleepy."

"You really think forever though? Don't think she'll kill him?" She felt his head rest against hers, the warmth of the fire warm on both their skin.

"I'm just excited for the inevitable babies. I'm going to make a brilliant Godmother."

"You'll have to fight their awesome Godfather for best Godparent. It'll be an ugly match."

She smiled, "I'm sure I can take on Remus, it won't be so hard."

"You are so mean to me, you know that?" His voice was growing softer as she nodded, turning into him more.

"Babies are cute."

"Yeah, they're okay."

"I don't really want any though," she admitted, too tired to even comprehend the conversation, "Too messy."

"Good, cause we aren't having any."

"Glad you agree."

And they both fell asleep, not realizing what either of them had just said.

* * *

><p>After the train ride the next day back into London and leaving the boys behind with hugs and happy wishes for their families, Lily, Gemma, Marlene, and Mary all apparated to drop off their things and then met back up at The Leaky Cauldron to have a shopping day in Diagon Alley. Saying hello to Tom on their way out, Mary grabbed Gemma's hand and held on as they began their venture into the busy village.<p>

"You looking for anything specific? Like a pretty red lingerie set to surprise Mr. Black with on Christmas?" Mary teased, Gemma just rolling her eyes. "Or are you just going to show up naked?"

"I think you're confusing your gift for Benjy with _mine_, Mare. You're the whore, remember?"

"I bloody well should be. Marlene is giving me a run for my money though – Fabian is coming, isn't he?" Marlene turned back to them, her short platinum hair bright in the sunlight.

"I'm popping over to his place tonight, and yeah, he'll be at the party. I think Gideon is coming too Gems." Marlene winked and she blushed. "Still fancy him?"

"No! I fancy Sirius, remember?"

"You _can _fancy two boys, you know – stop being such a prude." She glared at Marlene, Lily just laughing as they went over towards a shop. "Shag all the boys, you have the right."

"If I didn't have Lily I think I would have killed you both by now, you realize that?" She said seriously, Marlene and Mary laughing loudly as they walked in Quality Quidditch Supplies and the bell rang out above them. "You're both mad."

"Come now, we're just looking out for our sexually frustrated best friend." Mary bent in and kissed her cheek before she punched her in the arm and went off in search of things with Lily.

Her eyes were drawn to many different things – specialty beater's bats, new kits that'd just come in, and lots of different things. Lily announced that she wasn't going to buy James anything from here after a few minutes only saying more quidditch things would be a distraction, but Gemma found the perfect gift for him.

Buying the little golden snitch and hoping her best mate would kill her knowing James would _always _have one from now on, they left and went to different shops in search for presents for their mates and boyfriends. At one point they all separated to shop for one another and Gemma found herself in Madam Malkin's having a look around.

Spotting a pretty grey scarf that reminded her of Sirius's eyes, she wondered how lousy of a gift he'd think that was if he opened the box and saw a _scarf_. She was at a complete loss at what to get him, her brain nervous and anxious as if getting him the wrong thing would ruin everything and she'd lose him forever.

"Stop being such a duffer, O'Malley," she whispered angrily to herself, laughing when she noticed another customer staring at her funny, "He'd look fit in it, so buy it."

Grabbing it off the rack, she bought it quickly before changing her mind and then went over to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions to buy what Marlene had been dying for. Complete with a book for Remus and a box of special candies for Peter, she bought the girl's things and then met up with them again at Florean Fortecue's for his specialty hot sundae that was always served in the winter.

"I still, even after being in this world for seven years, do not understand warm ice cream and how it tastes amazing and doesn't melt." Lily said between bites, all of them sitting at a table watching new snow fall over the street and people still out shopping.

"It's fucking delicious." Mary noted, stealing Gemma's cherry before she glared at her and then turned to look out the window again. There were fairy lights all atop the stores and making the street glow with reds, greens, golds, and blues as carolers began singing and spreading the Christmas cheer.

"So, do you guys think I have a chance…with Sirius?" She said quietly, watching a couple walk past wrapped up in each other's arms. "Seriously?"

"What if that was his middle name – Sirius Lee Black…oh Lord that's funny." Marlene snorted into her ice cream, the other three girls looking at her like she was mad.

"Did Florean add extra stupid to your sundae, Mar?" Gemma laughed now, her mate sticking her tongue out. "It's Orion, anyhow."

"Yes, you do," Lily got back to the question, "He's obviously mad about you, he loves being around you, and James says as much every time we're together."

"Ew, you talk about me when you're shagging?" She gagged jokingly on her ice cream, getting a smack to the back of the head.

"We're _not _shagging for one thing, and no…we don't talk about you when we're snogging either. I'm just saying; we all know you two should be together, you're just _not _because you're both stupid and afraid you'll mess up your intense desire to fuck each other."

"Lily!"

"What? It's _true_. You've snogged twice—"

"You what?"

"YOU SNOGGED?"

Mary and Marlene screeched so loud Florean ran out from in back fearing someone blew up. Gemma apologized and then flung ice cream at Lily's face.

"We've snogged _three _times…I don't dish out everything about my romantic life like you lot." She pointedly looked at the squealers. "But it doesn't matter how much I feel like ripping his clothes off – is this even anything besides that? Do you think he wants me more than just getting me into bed?"

"Gemma…" Mary sighed, all of them looked solemn for a moment.

"Sirius Black is _in _love with you," Marlene started, holding up a hand to stop her comment, "I don't care what you or he says. He loves you, I can tell, Lily can tell, Mary, Remus, James, and the fucking moon can tell. Even if he doesn't realize it, all he does is…fuck Gemma, he's slept with you to keep your nightmares away. He fights anyone who even mentions hurting you, and he has detention for three months for beating the shit out of Snape for you."

"Mar—"

"No, she's right," Lily spoke up again, "He cares about you more than he cares about anyone. If a boy took care of me like that…I mean, God Gems – _James _isn't even that crazy and I know he loves me. Sirius wants you, I promise. And he'll be there when you're ready to want him back."

"But I do," she whispered, hanging her head and trying to figure it all out, "I really do."

* * *

><p>"Andddd Happy Christmas!" Lily yelled loudly the night of the party, holding out a small green box she hadn't given her that morning when they were opening ones with her family. "I waited because it's go perfect with your dress."<p>

Gemma stood from the vanity, the green silk of her skirt floating around her with the layers of taffeta beneath it and took the box. Opening it and smiling, she grabbed Lily and brought her in for a big hug before pulling back and kissing her cheek.

"They're perfect, I love you Lily."

"I love you too Gems, now..hurry up. We have to be there in five minutes!" She watched her leave again to say goodbye to her parents, black dress with a red ribbon around the middle looking beautiful on her mate.

Pulling the earrings from their box, Gemma slid them into place and stood back at the mirror. They were gold with big green gems, matching not only the color of the dress but the golden and green beading at the collar and shoulders. Flatting it out at her stomach, she grabbed her bracelets, slid her hands over her hair to slick it down once more back into its bun, and then stepped into black heels.

Grabbing the three boxes for the boys after already giving presents to her girlfriends the night before, she smiled when Lily came back and both apparted to the Potter's manor.

Her eyes went wide immediately – the house so large in front of her and so unlike her own. Lily laughed at her reaction having been here the week before. Heading quick in out of the snow and being welcomed by a small house elf, Gemma looked at the entrance way with more awe.

"Wally will show you to the library, Misses." Following the elf, Gemma smiled when she noticed him wearing a sock and realized that he must've been working for the Potter's on his own free will. Looking at everything on their way down the long corridor, she wondered just how rich they really were when they were ushered inside a library that literally made her gasp.

"Told you." Sirius laughed, her blue eyes finding him and biting back another gasp. He looked fit – black trousers, a dark blue shirt, and suspenders making his shoulders look strong and perfect. "Hey O'Malley."

"Hey."

"Hey." Remus said in an airy voice, falling against James with a whimper and James catching him like some scene out of a romance novel. "I cannot go on any longer without your touch, James."

"Love me Remus!"

"Stuff it you tossers," Sirius barked out a laugh, Gemma red as a cherry as they walked in closer and all went to sit at a sofa, "but you like it, right? I know you and your sexual desire for books."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, O'Malley."

Her cheeks _burned_, Lily smiled widely at her, and everyone else just acted normally, but _she _knew what her and Lily were both thinking. And it almost hurt to wonder if it was even true.

Passing around gifts, she got a book from Remus, a pretty quill from Peter, and a bracelet she put on immediately from James. He told her Lily picked it out but she hugged him all the same and smiled happily when he loved the snitch. Turning to Sirius last, she nervously handed him her box and he handed her a small one as well.

She waited.

He opened it.

And then he grinned.

"I thought…well…I thought it would go well with your eyes." She stuttered, watching as he put the scarf on and she was _right_. He looked fit as hell.

"Open yours now, see if you like it as much as I like mine." She wondered if he was placating her and instead opened the envelope.

Inside was three things. Two tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and a wizarding picture of some dog she'd never seen before. He was black, shaggy, and running around like an idiot chasing some poor rat that was trying to get away from it. Looking up at Sirius, he looked chuffed and she grabbed him for a tight hug.

"I don't know how you got these, but thank you."

"I have people, what about the dog? You like him too?" She laughed, pulling back and nodding as she looked at the picture again.

"I love him."


	38. Abracadabra

**And 38! The BIG chapter :D**

-Ally

* * *

><p>The party was getting started nicely – the largest room in the house cleared out of furniture except a long table with food and some random chairs placed around for people to sit. Sirius was still sporting the scarf he'd gotten from O'Malley, peppermint soaked into the fabric almost as if she'd slept with it but he knew it must've just been from having it in her trunk.<p>

"Aren't you hot?" Remus asked, coming up with pumpkin juice in one hand and a cookie in the other. "It's like a million degrees with all these people."

"I'm fine," he smiled, even if he was a little warm with the scarf on, "It's weird having all the seventh years in one room – there's more than I thought."

Remus just nodded, nibbling on his snack as Sirius spotted O'Malley. She was laughing and talking with Gideon Prewett, the tall redheaded boy kept placing a hand on her shoulder and Sirius felt like punching him. He supposed it was _his _fault he wasn't over there touching her right now, but he still hadn't come up with how to finally get her as only his.

"Just snog her face off, for Christ's sake. Even I know what to do." Sirius looked at Remus as he scoffed, laughing at his advice.

"Thanks mate, that's top information."

Remus elbowed him in the side and then shrugged. "Honestly Sirius, you stare at her all the time and you are never _not _thinking about her. Even if I can't read your mind, I know you are. So just get her already and put us all out of our misery of watching you act like an idiot."

"That won't change just cause I'm snogging her." He teased.

"Don't I know it." They both laughed, watching the few couples who were dancing to the music and Sirius suddenly remembered promising O'Malley that he'd dance with her. Taking off the scarf and putting it somewhere safe, he made his way through the crowd towards her and Gideon.

Saying hi to a few people, he bypassed a few girls that were looking to steal him away and finally made it up behind the taller boy. Taking a deep breath, he walked around him so O'Malley could see him and watched her face light up before Gideon turned to look at him too.

"Hey Sirius, you know Gideon," she reintroduced them, Sirius giving him a curt smile as Gideon clapped him on the shoulder, "He was just telling me about his travels."

"Just got back from Australia," Gideon grinned, Sirius noting the enthusiastic look on O'Malley's face, "You've certainly gotten taller since the last time I saw you, Black."

"Well, yeah, I was fifteen."

"Good point," Gideon laughed, Gemma giggling as well and Sirius was done with the cutesy way she kept looking at him. "So what's up?"

"I'm stealing her for a dance. You can have her back in a minute." He didn't wait for a word out of her before he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the rest of the dancers. He could hear her apologizing to Gideon but he didn't really care what _he _thought, he wanted her to himself.

"Bloody hell, Sirius, you could have asked you know." She sighed when he turned back to her and he looked a bit embarrassed before wrapping his arms around her hips. "You arse."

"Oh stuff it and dance with me."

O'Malley laughed, wrapping his arms up around his neck before the swayed back and forth to a slow tempo song. There was idle chat between them but if he wasn't crazy, most of the time was just spent looking at one another and he was more than okay with that.

She looked gorgeous – the green dress fitting like a glove and her big blue eyes lined in black making them look even bigger. It made it hard not to just snog her in the middle of the room, but he made up his mind finally and tonight was going to be the night.

He was going to get her to be his girlfriend once and for all.

"Ge—"

"Oh, Mary's waving me over," she interrupted after the song ended, Sirius turning to see MacDonald waving like an insane person, "I'll see you later, right? Thanks for the dance, Sirius."

She kissed his cheek and ran off as he stood there contemplating which wall was the closest so he could slam his forehead into it. Moving off the floor, he found James and Lily talking by the table and grabbed a shot of firewhiskey. Shooting it back, he noticed them both look at him and swore to himself.

"I should just corner her and snog her, shouldn't I?" He joked, both of them knowing well enough that he fancied the Irish girl. Lily smiled widely and James clapped him on the shoulder.

"It's about fucking time mate. Go get her."

"Well, she ran off with MacDonald, but I'll get her before the end of the night. Before that stupid Prewett does at least," he scowled looking at Gideon talking to his brother, "I don't like him."

"Oh Sirius, she doesn't even fancy him that much anymore. Let it go, okay?" Lily tried to reason with him, reaching out to squeeze his arm.

"Right…I'll do that."

"Just get it over with, will ya? For all of us." James teased, Sirius nodding and running a hand through his hair.

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sirius realized he hadn't seen O'Malley in a while and couldn't see Prewett either. Part of him felt sick thinking she might be off with someone who didn't take a million years to tell her he fancied her, and the other part told him to shut up.<p>

Walking out of the room in search for her, he went into a few rooms before finally coming back to the library. She was there, which really wasn't a surprise, and he quietly shut the door as to not spook her. Moving in closer slowly, he stopped short and tried to control his heart from beating out of his chest.

He wasn't even sure what his plan was at this point – snogging her face off still sounded _good_, but could he really just do that? Looking at her with her back facing him, he shook himself to try and get rid of the ridiculous nerves coursing through his body. His eyes drug slowly from the heels on her feet, over her legs, past the soft curve of her hips, and up her back until landing on her neck.

Sirius knew the spot, knew how many times he'd woken up laying against her and breathing in that intoxicating peppermint scent that was _only _O'Malley to him now.

It was killing him.

"I hate parties." Gemma suddenly said, surprising him as she turned with a little laugh. "They're just so fucking loud."

Sirius snorted, nodding his head and awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah…not my favorite things either."

"Liar."

"Maybe."

He laughed, nodding his head as he moved a little closer and she bit her lip before putting back the book she was looking at. "You're having fun, aren't you?"

"Not really," he said honestly, having his whole night being spent thinking about _her_ and not really focusing on the party at all, "Hoping I can change that though."

"Can I help?"

She looked so bloody innocent when she said it, standing there staring at him as he built up his courage. "You want to help?"

"Yeah…anything I can do, I will."

He took this moment to take two long strides and came almost flush up to her. She was so small, those big blue eyes looking up at him in a way that sent a heated blush to his cheeks. He ran a finger underneath her chin slowly, his whole hand rubbing down her neck and feeling her pulse race as fast as his.

"You drive me up the wall."

"I could say the same about you. What are you doing Sirius?" She was flushed, lips parted slightly as he licked his and tried to keep from running away from the _moment _again.

"I'm making my night better."

"Oh…" her eyelashes flutter, tilting her face up higher as if she knew exactly what was going on, "Are you?"

He chuckled, her hands coming to rest on his chest tentatively. "I'm not going to even say what I've been imagining since I saw you walk in tonight."

"Please… just shut up, will you? I'm tired of these games. Just do it."

He smirked, pushing her slowly up against the bookcase behind her. "My favorite three words."

His lips kissed slowly right beneath her eye, soft and gentle before moving agonizingly slow down her cheek. He wanted this to last, this wasn't a snogfest. This was finally getting what he wanted and he wanted it to last. When his lips landed next to hers she inhaled sharply as her hands dug into his shirt.

"Sirius—"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

He didn't wait for her to say it again.

When their lips connected a heat spread through him so quickly that it burned. That slow sincerity turned into lust and she pulled him harder against her as books fell from the shelves around them. His hands fell to her hips and dug in, pinning her against him as she quickly pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Oh fuck, Gems."

He groaned, something he never did so loudly. Her hands ended up in his hair as his fingers ran up her ribcage on either side and she whimpered. It was a sound he wanted to hear again, his thumb barely brushing against her breast as she _melted _into him.

"Sirius—"

"We are not waiting this long again. You hear me? I'm snogging you like this every day."

"Can you believe it's taken this long?" She laughed, his lips slamming back down as his tongue slowly tasted the cherry gloss along her mouth.

"No, fuck no." He said, smirking as she reached up to pull him back again for another kiss. It was maddening the way she was suddenly in control, her fingers massaging his scalp and holding him to her tightly. "I've wanted to do this since I saw you dancing at Halloween last year."

"What?" She pulled back fast, her grip completely lost. "You—you—you what?"

"Sorry, did I—"

"You fancied me that long?"

"You didn't notice?"

"What, you mean between the others you were snogging did I think you were fancying me? No."

He sighed, his pants uncomfortable as he tried to stop looking at her bruised lips. She looked even more gorgeous after he had his paws all over her. "I was trying to forget you and make you jealous."

"I can't believe you. I can't—Sirius?"

"Yeah Gemma?"

"Promise me something, okay?"

He took a deep breath. "What?"

"Never stop calling me Gemma. I like hearing it." She smiled with cherry cheeks, his fingers finding her body again as his forehead rested against hers.

"Gemma. Gemma. Gemma. Gems. G. Gemma Bean."

She giggled, Sirius kissing her nose. "Okay, not Gemma Bean – or _G_. That's only a James thing."

"You like him more than me? That's just mean."

"Aw, you poor thing. What can I do to make it up to you?" He knew she was teasing, knew what he was going to say, and he liked that he _could_ say it now.

"Just kiss me again Gems. That's good enough."

This time one of her hands found the part at the bottom of his shirt that had ridden up, her cold fingers lacing across his hot abdomen not only made him shiver but made him bypass her lips completely and kissed her neck. She moaned, a moan he'd never forget. His tongue slid against her skin, the peppermint so delicious he wanted to taste it on her everywhere.

"Sirius." She said breathily, his tongue licking along her collarbone before giving it a soft bite.

"What are you guys doing?" They suddenly heard someone shout.

They jumped apart so abruptly that Gemma knocked even more books onto the floor and Sirius fell on his arse. Looking over at the bastard that interrupted him, he swore he'd kill whoever it was. And there he was, Peter, standing just inside redder than anything he'd ever seen and trying to say something.

"What the hell Peter? We were…busy." Sirius said, getting up when Gemma offered a hand.

"I was…I thought….loo."

"Down the hall, last door on the left." Sirius said, sighing as he ran off and then Remus came up behind. "And what do you want Moony?"

"I thought I heard a big crash."

"Yeah, sorry, I – I was looking for something." Gemma blushed, Sirius not letting go of her hand as Remus stared at them.

"Was it Sirius's mouth?"

"Okay Remus, you need to leave!" Sirius laughed, Gemma looking slightly mortified as she fixed her dress.

"I'm just glad it happened because if I had to listen to Sirius moaning your name in his sleep one more time I—"

Sirius glared at him hard. "Moony. You. Leave. Now." He bit out.

"Happy Christmas Gemma."

"Happy Christmas Remus."

"I'm killing all my friends minus James." Sirius groaned, both of them going to settle on Mr. Potter's desk. He helped her up and then sat next to her. "They ruin everything."

"Actually, it's probably better Peter did come on in. I was about to rip off all your clothes." She laughed, tracing patterns on his hand with her thumb as she blushed and didn't dare to look at him.

"See, my life is over." He teased, bending to kiss her neck again.

"I fancy you, you know. I thought I should go ahead and say that."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, but I think I fancy James more. You know, with that hair and –"

He stopped her teasing at once by tickling her until he was on top of her on the desk and just staring at her. He counted the freckles on the tip of her nose, the colors that were flecked in her eyes, the little nibbled away bits on her lip. She was his now, not that Blake bloke's or Bones' or even fucking Prewett's. His. And he was going to make sure everyone knew it.

"You're beautiful, you know…ridiculously so." Gemma's face heated up again, beautifully red as he bent in to kiss her temple. "I'm glad I finally snogged you properly."

"You and me both, dork." He leaned in and kissed her again, her fingers dancing across the back of his neck and tangling into the ends of her hair.

* * *

><p>They stayed in there for hours, kissing, talking, anything they felt like. The party <em>did <em>become exponentially better in the end, and he was only too happy when she agreed to stay the night with him. He _knew _that didn't mean shagging, he didn't want that so soon, honestly, but he wasn't ready to let her go so soon either.

Rushing up to his room as she went to tell Lily she wasn't going back with her, he knew he needed to tidy. There was clothes everywhere, wrappings from Christmas candy and crackers all over the place, and his trunk look like it threw up all over the place. Grabbing his wand from his boot, he shoved things into every corner of the room to make it appear clean and then heard a knock at the door.

Yelling out that she could come in, he watched her carefully close the door and then turned back with a nervous smile. "I've slept in here before…I don't know why I'm so jittery." She laughed, staying close to the door as he snorted and moved towards her.

"Afraid I'm gonna take advantage of you, O'Malley?"

"That's a habit you'll never break, is it?" She smiled more calmly now, reaching out to grab his suspenders as he came up to her. "I guess I don't mind."

"Sorry Gems…you're still my Leprechaun and I'm still gonna call you O'Malley and I'm going to snog you while doing it." He picked her up off the ground suddenly, making her laugh as he carried her towards the bed. "You'll live."

"Mm, yes," she grinned, sliding down his body as he let her come back to the floor, "I suppose I will."

She leaned up to kiss him and he smirked against her mouth. One hand moved to the back of her head and pulled at a few pins until her hair was falling down around her shoulders. Running his fingers through it, he backed her up until they were sprawled out on the bed as they had been on the desk and he stared down in her eyes as he pulled back.

"We should change." He tried to take his mind out of the gutter, watching as she nodded slowly but still breathless from the kiss. "You need to borrow something, right?"

"Oh…yeah. I guess I do."

Getting off her and telling his brain to shut up with imagining her much _less _clothed, he rummaged through his stuff and found a clean Wasps t-shirt he had. Turning back, he tossed it at her and watched her hold it up to herself and realize it would go down to her knees.

"You can have the loo first, I'll change out here. Mouthwash is in the drawer," he explained, pulling his suspenders down and shucking off his shirt, "Anything else you need?"

"Yeah," she winked as she passed and then playfully smacked him in the ass as she went, "Stop stripping in front of me. Don't you know what you do to a girl, Black?"

He barked out a loud laugh, turning and flexing his muscles at her. "You know you want me."

"Oh yes, so desperately. I don't even know how I can stand not throwing you on the bed and having my way with you _right now._"

"Don't tease me like that Gemma…you don't know what you're doing."

She laughed, shaking her head as she closed the door. "You're right, I don't."

Chuckling to himself, he finished getting his clothes off and found a pair of pajama pants before crawling into bed to wait for her. Grabbing a few Peppermint Imps, he figured that'd do well enough since he brushed his teeth before the party and stared at the bathroom door as she changed.

It felt like hours, sitting there drumming his fingers on the mattress and for some reason, _anxious _about sleeping with her now. He could only imagine if or when they shagged – he'd probably die of a heart attack.

But he'd be okay with that.

"Hurry up, O'Malley! I'm getting old out here." He watched the door crack open and she came out with a pouty face. Though, that was lost on him looking at her standing there with only his shirt on. He knew she was wearing knickers but he swore his heart stopped for a minute.

"You're so impatient, you know that?"

"I waited a whole year for you," he joked, pulling up the duvet as she slid in next to him and she rolled her eyes, "You find everything in there ok?"

"Yep, I'm all brushed and ready to sleep." She smiled wide as if to accentuate her sparkly white teeth and he grinned before bending in to kiss her.

"Mm, yeah, minty fresh." Gemma laughed as he leaned in for another, swallowing her laughter as his tongue slipped between her lips and tasted more of her. She whimpered slightly and he didn't want to stop even if he should.

Falling back into the pillows, his hands slid down to her hips as he sucked on her bottom lip and she arched up into him with his name leaving her lips. He groaned, he couldn't help it – he'd imagined this sort of thing so many times that it was almost impossible to believe it was _real_. Slowly kissing down her neck, he felt her nails scratching lightly against his bare shoulders and he bit her gently until she was whispering begs for him to stop.

"We…I…not tonight. Too soon." She panted, his eyes looking into hers and he could see just how full of _lust _they were. He swallowed another moan and nodded, kissing slowly back up to her lips and placing a very gentle one there. Rolling to her side, she sidled up close to him and rested her head on his shoulder and her hands on his chest. "Sorry, I—"

"No, no apologizing. It _is _too soon, I wasn't really intending on doing that when you came up here, honestly. Got a bit…handsy."

Gemma snorted, kissing his chest gently and he shuddered beneath her lips. "I didn't want you to stop, I'm just not…well, ready if I'm honest."

Sirius flushed, realizing she _was _a virgin. "Yeah, right, I'm good with waiting. Take your time."

"Don't sound like that, I'm not going to break, okay? I still want to snog you and see you without your clothes," she teased, looking at him again, "I just…we've _just _started being together."

"Yeah, like four hours ago."

"Exactly," she laughed, "So just give it some time. And then…maybe…we'll go further."

"I'll give you until Easter."

They both laughed, Sirius hugging her closer as he grabbed his wand and shut off all the lights. It felt good with her back in bed with him – it felt _right_. Holding her tightly, he placed several kisses to the top of her head as he remembered something.

"You are taking me to the Cup, right? That was my idea."

"Oh, really?" Gemma acted innocent, her fingers tracing invisible designs on his skin, "I was gonna take Lily."

"You wound me."

"I fancy you Black, no matter how dumb."

He pinched her side and closed his eyes happier than he'd been in years. "I fancy you too, Gemma."


	39. Everybody Talks

**Oh Merlin, it's been ages! Here's chapter 39 for everyone, and I really hope you enjoy! The wait should be much less between updates again, so I'm really hoping y'all are excited :)**

**-Ally**

* * *

><p>The cool sheets were almost unfamiliar as she slowly woke up that morning, wrapped in a t-shirt that was too big and arms that were warm and safe. Blinking her tired blue eyes open and trying to ｬgure out where she was for a minute, she looked up at Siriusʼs sleeping face and smiled to herself.<p>

For a second she simply watched - memorizing every line, every contour, every dimple as he slept on without a care in the world. He looked so peaceful and handsome laying there that she couldnʼt help lifting her face towards his and placing a featherlight kiss against his lips. Though, she seemed to stir him even with that simple gesture and his arms pulled her closer and deepened the kiss until she had her hands tangled in his hair and they pulled apart panting.

"Morning," Sirius smirked, tired grey eyes looking dangerous even with droopy lids, "I gotta say - thatʼs one hell of a way to wake up."

Gemma laughed with a blush, her bare legs tangled with his as she idly wondered how horrible she looked. Pulling to move away and go die of humiliation at what was sure tobe ridiculous bed-head, Sirius reeled her back in and kissed her neck. "Ow – Sirius, youʼre all stubbly."

"Oh shush, Gems, you like it."

And oh, she did, especially hearing her name like that from his lips after so long. She didnʼt ever want to leave this bed, never wanted to leave him, never wanted to do anything but lay here and kiss him and lo-

_No, wrong word Gemma._

"Can I go to the loo, or is that against the rules?" She pulled back again with one last kiss to her shoulder and then quickly walked to the bathroom as her face burned and hoped he wasnʼt staring at her.

Closing the door behind her, she almost slid down the door with anxiety anew and running through her veins. _Iʼm with Sirius - holy fuck, Iʼm dating Sirius Black! Who knows? Did Remus, Peter, or Lily tell anyone? Oh God, oh shit, I canʼt do this. Iʼm going to be such a lousy girlfriend - he probably wants to shag all the time. Iʼve NEVER shagged. Oh my God, is he going to see me naked? I have this ugly scar and my boobs are small and freckles and...FUCK._

Dating Eddie had been so much simpler because she didnʼt care for him this much, and now she was lost on how to react. She was scared sheʼd do something dumb and spook him, or send him running the ｬrst time she said something too overtly ʻcouple-lyʼ around him.

Moving from the door, Gemma went to the mirror and turned on the sink to splash water in her face. Trying to calm down, she just reminded herself that this was Sirius, that sheʼd done all of this before minus the snogging, and that she wanted this. Brushing her teeth quickly and ｬxing her hair into a high ponytail, she walked back out into the room and dug through a dresser until she found a pair of clean boxers.

Pulling them up to her hips, she turned and looked at Sirius sitting at the end of the bed, hair mussed and grey eyes staring at her every move as she smiled and walked back over. "Are you happy?" She asked quietly, running her hand through his hair and pushing it back. She knew it was a silly question, maybe even the wrong one, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close as his face laid against her stomach.

"Yeah, happiest Iʼve been in a while...you?" Sirius looked up and she nodded quickly with a matching grin.

"Very. Also very hungry," she laughed, listening to him bark out one of his own before standing up and ｬnding a pair of jeans, "Will you sneak down and get something?"

Grabbing her hand, he began dragging her towards the door as she tried to pull back. "Come on Gems, the Potters are used to having you around. They wonʼt be all that shocked having you at breakfast."

"They very might well be when I show up in their kitchen in your shirt and pants!"

"Come off it, okay? Theyʼll be ｬne."

Sirius ended up dragging her almost all the way down to the kitchen, Gemma arguing against it until James came into view ｬrst and she gave a little grin as her cheeks turned bright red and burned. "Morning G - you look well rested."

Shaking her head, she moved towards towards the pitcher of orange juice and tried to keep her fevered cheeks hidden. "Good morning to you too, James. Did you and Lily have fun last night?"

"Yeah, it was brilliant," she turned back and smiled at him as he spoke, glad her best mates enjoyed themselves, "But obviously no one had as much fun as you two."

Shooting him a glare, Sirius laughed and grabbed a piece of bacon from a plate before pinching her hip with the other hand. "We had a good time, yeah. Didn't we Gems?"

Sighing and rolling her eyes, she agreed simply enough and drank her orange juice before they all walked into the dining room where more food was sitting. Thankfully James' parents had gone out with friends for a Christmas brunch and Gemma thanked Merlin for it as she sat embarrassedly in Sirius's clothes. Listening to the boys talk and feeling Sirius's hand rubbing along the top of her thigh as they ate, she fell into this new norm comfortably.

She had to admit to herself that this wasn't _so_ new; Sirius and her had breakfast together a lot, often with stupid touching and jokes, but it was the way he was touching her now, the way he looked at her out of the corner of his eye – it all meant more because she knew that they were together. Finally, honestly, completely together. When she was done, her hand rested against his on her leg and she sipped her juice listening to plans for when they got back to school.

"What are you doing today G?" James asked, knocking her from her thoughts as she looked back over at them.

"Oh, I don't know really," she said honestly, having no plans for the whole of winter break apart from the party last night, "Get some clothes, first of all. After that though, I'm open."

"Then you two are coming with Lily and I into London. As much as I love that girl, I don't want to be a muggle alone with her. Your world is terrifying." James joked, Gemma laughing at him as she turned her attention to Sirius.

He lifted his eyebrows as if asking her to go as well and she nodded before a grin stretched across his face. "Looks like we're all in, Prongs."

When breakfast was over, she and Sirius slowly made their way back upstairs to his bedroom and the second the door was closed he was kissing her again. Gemma laughed a little at how easy it was now after the months and months of staring at one another and denying their real feelings. Now though, he was dancing his fingers along her bare back beneath his t-shirt as she was walking slowly back towards the bed before they both fell back atop it once more.

"You're a bad influence on me, you know." She yawned a little, staring at him on her side as he laid next to her on his stomach. "How _ever_ will I get all my studies in if we're snogging all the time?"

Sirius laughed, a smirk gracing his face as she sat back up again and spotted her dress crumbled in a ball outside the bathroom door. "You're asking me as if I care about your studies." Gemma reached back and smacked him in the bum, standing to go and grab her things so she could get back to Lily's. "I promise I'll try and hold back until after you're done studying, alright? Though it'll be a hard promise to keep."

"Such a dork."

Picking up her things, the envelope fell out from where she'd stashed it amongst her clothes and with it the picture of the silly, shaggy black dog. Staring at it again, she felt Sirius's arms wrap around her from behind and she knew he was staring at it too. "Almost forgot I gave that to you."

"Right...but why? I mean, I know I asked for a dog, but whose dog is this?" She felt him laughing, the feeling of it running along her back as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Why the hell does that matter?"

Turning in his arms, she gave him a stern look. "I don't like thinking I just have a picture of some weird person's dog. If he belongs to someone, that would be slightly awkward."

"Well," Sirius kissed the tip of her nose, making her give him another glare as he chuckled, "he only belongs to you, I promise. No one but you."

"Oh whatever, just apparate me to Lily's would you? I haven't had the chance to go to the Ministry and get that all sorted yet so you'll need to pop me over, please."

Nodding his head, he moved around the room getting dressed quickly and then grabbed her hand again before popping her over to the Evans' house. Kissing him one more time, he left her alone again in the room and she took a long, deep breath and looked around at her things. She couldn't believe she'd been sitting in this room only a day ago wondering if she and Sirius would ever get anywhere and now they'd gotten well past that.

Hearing the door open, she flushed slightly as Lily walked in and took note of her clothes. Throwing a pillow at her before she got the chance to make fun, Gemma grabbed her things and walked off to the bathroom to get ready. Pulling off Sirius' t-shirt and boxers, she got out of her pants and then into the shower to have a good, stress relieving scrub down.

Stepping back out a while later, she got dry and then put on her lotion. She remembered late night whispers from Sirius talking about the way he loved the smell of her, commenting on the peppermint sweetness that drove him mad. Gemma grinned as she rubbed it all over, hoping he never got sick of it before grabbing her clothes. Dragging on her jeans, tank top, and then a warm cardigan, she picked up her wand and got her hair dry and perky again before finding Lily.

"So, are we ready for this traipse around London with our idiotic boyfriends?"

Gemma and Lily stared at each other for a moment and then laughed, the idea that both of them were about to go on a double date with two Marauders just seemed ridiculous. Grabbing her red peacoat, she drug it up and over her shoulders and then stepped into her boots. "I can't believe you're dating Sirius Black...I just, I don't know, it seems insane still. Even after everything."

"You're telling me," she laughed at her best mate, coming over and hooking arms together, "But the boy is pretty fit. And he's cute sometimes too."

"I'll give you that I s'pose." Lily joked, apparating them out of her house again and out into snowy London.

They only waited a moment in the alleyway leading out into Trafalgar Square until Sirius and James popped up alongside them. Walking out together, they all looked up at the giant spruce tree decorated to the nines for the holidays. Gemma noticed Sirius wearing his Christmas present around his neck happily and she smiled to herself as his arm reached out to wrap around her waist.

They walked for a few hours, just wandering around the city under the falling snow and enjoying some time away from everything going on in the wizarding world. Like this, Gemma felt safe. She didn't think about Death Eaters or Voldemort or her parents – she got to be the girl her parents tried to raise and sometimes she wished she'd kept more of this in her life. But then she looked at James and Lily, holding hands and laughing their arses off. And then at Sirius next to her, cracking a joke and smirking as she shook her head with a snort and she realized this is what she would have missed.

Being a witch didn't just mean magic and wands and school, being a witch meant she got these amazing friends and a new family.

There was really nothing else she could ask for.

–

Just after the first of the year, they were all back on the Hogwarts Express for the very last time. None of them would be going on Easter Break this year so this was literally the last time she'd ever ride the big scarlet train into Hogsmeade and part of her was really sad over that. She and Lily made their way through the crowd and spotted Mary and Marlene pretty easily standing around waiting for them. Walking down the corridor, they grabbed a compartment before all the good ones were taken and got out of their heavy winter jackets.

"So then," Mary started with a dangerous smile on her face, "Anything _exciting _happen over the past week? Anything shag worthy?"

"Oh how I missed your constant need to get me shagged." Gemma rolled her eyes, looking up when the door opened and a very smiley Sirius was peeking in one them. "Run away now Sirius, while you still have the chance."

"Why am I running exactly?"

Mary interrupted in her own fashion and Gemma prepared to knock her head into the window. "Have you two shagged each other's brains out yet? You've been together, what now – nine days? You've totally seen her naked, haven't you?"

"Mare, will you shut up? Ever?" Gemma sighed, hiding her blushing face in Lily's shoulder as her dunce of a boyfriend barked out a laugh.

"I don't kiss and tell – or shag and tell. I'm pretty much have a no tell policy." Gemma looked over at him again and he winked as she simply replied with sticking out her tongue.

"You lot are boring," Mary sighed, shifting back in her seat, "Just know, Black, when you do see her naked – I probably bought your lacy present beneath all that frump. Gemma is a lousy bra shopper."

"MARY MACDONALD, STUFF IT." Gemma screeched, probably the whole bloody train hearing her as she grabbed a book and chucked it at her without thinking. Thankfully, she caught it with a laugh and tossed it back. "Just...go Sirius. You don't need to be around these crazy people."

"I'm not crazy," Lily huffed, joking a little before she stood up, "Besides, I have a meeting to attend. You can have my seat Sirius."

"Perfect." Gemma felt like crying out of frustration as he sat down next to her and leaned across the way towards Mary. "So, now, tell me more about these bras you'll be helping me see. I am quite a fan of green on O'Malley...or black."

"I bet you like Black on O'Malley." Marlene said suggestively, Gemma full intending on just sinking down into the floor and never coming out again. "You're such a dog, Sirius."

He threw them all a big smile and winked at her again as she reached out and punched him in the arm lightly. "As I've been told."

"Can we not discuss my underwear anymore? My knickers should never, _ever _be the topic of discussion."

"No?" Sirius pouted at her, leaning in until she pushed his face back with her hand. "But those ones you wore on Christmas, with the pink polka dots...those were cute."

Gemma's face burned, slugging him in the arm again as she sank down in her seat. "You're about to be broken up with, arse. You watch it."

"Like you'd ever dump this much sexy." Sirius leaned over her until she lost a battle to push him off and he kissed her neck. "You love me."

"I hate everyone on this train...you included."

"I hate you too...stop snogging in front of me, I'll be ill." Marlene faked being ill, Mary joining in until Sirius pulled off her and they both sat back up.

"If I could even count the number of times I've had to watch you two fully snog a boy in front of me, well...I'd need about ten more hands to get that high."

Laughing together, Gemma eventually ended up leaning into Sirius as Mary left to find Benjy and Remus and Peter jumped in with them to play a game with Marlene. Closing her eyes and listening to them talk, she felt a gentle kiss pressed to the top of her head as she fell asleep wrapped up with his arm around her and a smile on her face.

–

Hogwarts was still decorated with trees and pretty lanterns when they got back; all the reds, greens, golds, and silvers glittering under the candlelight. Going up to their dorms to drop off coats and such, Gemma fell into her bed with a happy sigh and welcomed the comfort of it after spending time at Lily's in the lumpy guest bed. Sitting up, she looked around and took her coat off when she noticed Florence walking in.

They both stared at each other for a moment, brown eyes on blue and neither saying a word until Gemma finally blurted out, "I'm dating Sirius."

"Good." Florence nodded to her, throwing her things down and then leaving. Gemma let out a breath of relief as if she expected the other girl to hex her over him. It wasn't that long ago that she'd been confessing to him in the common room but now Gemma finally had him, and she was staking her claim before anything else happened.

Leaving her things behind as the other girls came up, she walked back down to the common room and spotted Remus waiting around as well. Walking over, she pulled out a chocolate frog from her pocket where she'd kept it on the train and handed it over. "Happy New Term!"

Remus chuckled, depositing it into his own pocket before giving her a warm, friendly hug. "Can't believe we're in our last term. So much has changed...not your height, of course, but lots of other things."

"Oh stuff it Remus, I get enough of that from Sirius." She laughed, both of them pulling back and smiling.

"What can I say – you are pretty bloody short, Gemma."

Rolling her eyes, she nudged him in the side and grinned when the rest of the group joined them. Sirius winked at her over the heads of the others and she smiled back at him with a wink of her own. Lily and James stood between them, calling each other sickening nicknames that made her face scrunch up and she stuck out her tongue.

"Good God, don't ever call me anything mushy, please." She said once they'd left the common room, the other couple far in front of them as they walked slowly hand in hand. "I couldn't bear to hear it."

Sirius pouted, "Not even smoochy, woochy kins?"

"Merlin, I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"What about bubby wubby? Or just 'babe'?"

Gemma groaned, noticing a few looks as they walked into the Great Hall together. "Just leave it at 'Gemma' will you? Or I'll call you something really annoyingly dumb too. Like Siri-wiri."

"Hey now, I already gave you a nickname to call me." He raised his eyebrows at her and she had to think for a moment.

"Right-o, Padfoot." She grinned and watched just how happy he seemed when she called him it. Gemma still had no clue why he had such an odd nickname, or rather why any of the Marauders did, but she simply went with it as always. "And you have Leprechaun, though I still highly protest against it."

Sitting down together and waiting for dinner to pop up, Gemma looked around herself and noticed a few girls whispering to one another and pointing as Sirius's hand rubbed up and down her back. Leaning against him, she spoke quietly into his ear, "I think people are staring at us, Padfoot."

"Hm?" The shiver that ran through him wasn't missed when she spoke so close but she tried to ignore it. "Why?"

"I don't know...you'd think I stole something from them or something." She glared back at a particularly disgruntled Hufflepuff and felt Sirius's hand on her cheek.

He leaned in close suddenly, her jitters and nerves around him still hadn't ceased when he got like this and her eyes fluttered shut as he whispered against her lips. "Let's give them something to talk about then, shall we?"

Sirius's lips were hard and insistent against hers as if they hadn't kissed in ages. His tongue slipped between her lips, a whimper drawing from her own and then he pulled back – Gemma's cheeks a cherry red and a few hoot and holler's from her mates up and down the table. Flushed and looking around at the stares that only seemed to appear harsher, she elbowed her boyfriend and shot him a glare.

"That really wasn't something you should just take upon yourself. I have a reputation."

He laughed, kissing her temple before reaching over and pouring himself some pumpkin juice. "Pretty sure no one is going to take away your bookworm title just because I enjoy snogging your face. That should be locked up tight."

"Arse."

Trying to ignore the sudden talks of 'are they dating?' and 'she's totally shagging him', Gemma ate in silence wondering just what she'd opted into dating Sirius Black.

–

Leaving her boyfriend behind for the night after another long, breath stealing snog, Gemma went up to the dorm with the rest of her mates and sighed happily as she got out of her clothes. Pulling on the t-shirt and boxers she still had from Sirius, she walked over to the vanity and started brushing out her hair with a soft hum of her favorite song. Peering into the mirror, she noticed everyone staring again and let out a long huff.

"What?"

"You're totally in love with him." Lily said first, everyone nodding along with her as her mouth dropped open and she made to argue back.

"Like, super super in love," Mary laughed, tossing a pillow at her to get rid of her shocked face, "No one hums like that unless they're in love or in a Disney film. You smitten little tart."

"I am not-"

"You definitely are." It was Florence who spoke up now, everyone taking their turn to stare at her. She glared back and threw her hands up in the air as if surrendering to something. "I've watched you two arse heads the past two years. I wanted Sirius, I wanted him _bad_, but those grey eyes have always been staring at you and I couldn't ever get them off your face. Boys do not do that unless they want a shag or they are totally in love with a girl.

"And with you," she continued, getting into her nightgown, "It's been way too long for just a shag. He loves you, you love him, I hope you're happy."

Gemma's eyebrows rose, setting down her brush and standing up again. "I am...thanks? But seriously guys, I'm not in love with him."

"Liar," Marlene snickered, already half passed out in bed, "You long for his loins."

"Ew." Came a chorus from the other four of them, Gemma shaking her head and looking at them like they had all taken the same loony pill.

"I don't long for his _loins_-"

"Totally long for his cock."

"MARY! I swear to Merlin, how many times am I going to yell at you today?" Gemma fell back on her bed, staring up at the canopy and listening to her friends laugh.

"I think the record was twelve...remember that day in fourth year? When I told Gideon you wanted to have his babies? And then have them a lot. Because you were totally down for a shag?" Mary laughed like a hyena, Gemma not able to stop herself from joining in as she rolled on her side and looked at her.

"You're nutters, you know that?"

"What are mates for?"

Leaning back again, she curled up on her blanket and pulled the t-shirt up to her nose. Her lips twitched into a smile as she fell asleep to the scent of cigarettes, leather, cologne, and one other thing she couldn't quite place. But all she knew was that it smelled like Sirius...and she definitely didn't love him.

No, she didn't.

She wouldn't.

She couldn't.

_Never._


	40. You Look Good On Top

The library had suddenly become a lot more interesting to Sirius since they'd arrived back at Hogwarts after the holidays. His feet always seemed to find entertainment easily, kicking and running along soft, warm legs that sat across from him. He loved the blush he got across freckled cheeks and even enjoyed the numerous balls of paper that hit him in the face when she got distracted. Gemma might've been cursing him every chance she got for distracting her, but he wasn't about to give up so easily. He'd been on his best behavior tonight though, and noticed her close to the end of her parchment as he pretended to finish reading his book.

"I don't like runes right now, I swear to bloody Merlin I want to just give up this course and tell Dumbledore to stuff it." Gemma pouted as she threw down her quill, blue eyes looking over at him finally as he smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Stop smirking, you arse."

"What did I do?"

Her eyebrow rose, questioning him with a single look as she packed her bag and began to pick up her books. "You're annoying in here, you know that? You know exactly what you're doing."

"Oh that," he teased, picking up some books to help, "I can't really help that my face is so gorgeous that you just want to snog it all the time. Not really my fault – gonna have to talk to my parents about that one Gems."

"Ha! Yeah, let me march on over to your muggleborn _loving _parents and blame them for making you so devastatingly handsome. I'll get right on that." His eyes followed her hips as they walked deep within the stacks, putting back runes and potions books as they went. "And stop looking at my bum."

"Yeah...not gonna happen, O'Malley."

Sirius listened to her laugh, turning only to put back his last few books and then walked up behind her as she did the same. His fingers danced slowly along her ribs and down her sides as he leaned in and breathed deep the peppermint scent that seemed to stain every inch of her skin. Warm lips fell to the shell of her ear, kissing gently before leaning over and kissing along her jaw and down the side of her neck.

He hadn't touched her all day barring one quick, chaste kiss when they left lunch and it'd been as if she'd starved him of it. His hands slid against her hips, biting back a groan as she gasped when his teeth drug against her skin. Gemma whispered his name as he brought his hands back up along her stomach and then her fingers found his; small, warm hands holding his firmly just beneath her breasts as he sucked and nibbled her neck until she begged him to stop.

"Not. In. Here." She bit out the words, panting as he noticed the dark bruised mark forming on her neck from his attentive lips. He kissed it gently, knowing he was going to get kicked hard for it in the morning when she was walking around with her scarf tied tight. "If Pince found us, if _anyone_ found us...I'd never be able to show my face in here again."

"Can't go ruining your favorite place, can I?" Watching as she twisted around in his arms, she stared up at him still slightly out of breath as he smiled.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't." She smiled back, tugging his tie so he bent down enough for a warm kiss. When they pulled back, he watched her walk away with a groan deep in his chest and uncomfortable pants that felt just a little too tight after the sounds she'd made.

It wasn't that he was mad at her, or even upset, but the fact that it'd been three weeks of small, chaste snogs that never resulted in more then a slight hickey; Sirius was getting frustrated. She was into it, he could tell that easily enough by the way she'd move against him when he kissed her, the way she melted beneath him on the sofa when he'd caught her up late at night – there was nothing stopping them from going just a little bit further but Gemma.

And she was killing him.

Catching up and grabbing his bag, they walked out of the library together and her fingers brushed against his a few times before she intertwined them with his. He brought her hand up to his lips absentmindedly for a soft kiss, looking out the windows as new snow began to fall down around the grounds. Listening to her talk about Mary's birthday coming up, he looked back down at her as she rolled her eyes and swore at her mate's choice to have more booze than food at the party.

"I think she has a death wish, honestly. Who can drink _that _much firewhiskey without dying? Especially on an empty stomach! It sounds like something you've probably tried, but I don't think Mare is built the same way."

Sirius laughed, walking up the stairs beside her. "Well if she is, I'm about to question all those nights you two spent huddled up in a chair together. I didn't realize she was so well packed in the pants department."

"Oh God, can you not talk about your knob right now? Or the lack thereof on Mary's part? Not really a discussion I want to have." Gemma blushed redder than a cherry, not daring to look at him as they reached the seventh floor. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

"Then it's good I know exactly what I want to do with you, isn't it?" Sirius winked as she peeked over at him, her blush still bright and beautiful as he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her waist. Kissing the top of her head, they made it back to the common room and collapsed down in a chair together near the rest of their mates.

Everyone was chatting quietly; notes being passed around, quills scratching against parchment and dipping in ink, and Peter laid sleepily on the floor with a book over his face. Sirius smiled a little to himself, closing his eyes and wishing he didn't have detention in fifteen minutes, but it was all worth it in the end. Just as he began to doze off more, he felt a soft hand run absentmindedly in his hair over and over again. Gemma's nails scratched along his scalp a little, his throat holding back a moan at how wonderful it felt with her in his lap and brushing back his hair.

Leaning over just a tad, he kissed her cheek somewhat sloppily in his exhausted state, and announced that it was time for him to leave again. They all wished him good luck, Gemma kissing his cheek in return with slight hesitation to do anything more so publicly, and he accepted it with a swift slap to her bum. Hearing her swear under her breath after he walked away was enough to keep a smile on his lips no matter what Filch decided to dish out.

And dish it out did he.

* * *

><p>"You smell like a toilet."<p>

Getting back to the dorm late, Sirius glared over at Remus and wrinkled his nose at the smell of his clothes. He'd scrubbed and scrubbed at his hands and arms after cleaning several of the school's bathrooms by hand, but the stench still seemed to cling to him. Pulling off his shirt, he threw it into the pile of clothes he knew the house elves would be by to pick up and then gathered up his pajamas.

"Yeah, well, I've just been scrubbing them so it's not that odd," Sirius groaned in return, too tired to do much else but slowly drag himself towards the bathroom, "I'm pretty sure Filch has it out for me and will finally kill me once and for all. Why do I still have two bloody weeks of detention left?

Remus chuckled a little as he sat rolling his socks, already clean and in his own pajamas which made Sirius envious. "Because you almost punched Snape's nose clear off his face and then pinned him to the ceiling until Slughorn found him...that's why. Or did you forget?"

"I'll never forget that," he smiled, remembering the look on Snivellus' face after he punched him, "Definitely a highlight of my Hogwart's career. But honestly, I had to scrub Moaning Myrtle's bathroom last and she wouldn't shut up, it was like hell. I just want this to be over already."

Sirius could hear Peter snorting behind the curtains of his bed and Remus laughed a little as well as he grabbed for a book. "You'll live, Padfoot, only a few more and then your nights are all freed up again. I should warn Gemma."

Shooting his mate a pearly white grin, he opened the door to the bathroom and sent him a wink. "What a lucky girl she'll be, eh?

"More like a torture victim – I'll pray for her."

"Stuff it Moony." Sirius picked up James' pillow next to the door before tossing it over and listening to the grumbling as the door swung shut behind him.

Climbing into the shower and letting hot, steaming water rain down over him, he scrubbed and scratched at his skin until it felt somewhat clean again. His mind wandered, idly, to where it always wandered when he was alone: Gemma.

Big blue eyes, sweet lips, and the fresh smell of peppermint; if there was a recipe for the perfect girl, he was pretty sure it was her. Sometimes she might've done stuff he was better off without, the need to always study did get under his skin, but it made up who he fancied so he let it go. Besides, if it made her happy and kept her mind off things, he was more than keen to let her have at it as much as she wanted. Though, quite often, he wished he was what she couldn't get enough of.

Sirius couldn't help thinking about the way her lips looked when she panted, the way her neck tilted back to offer more skin to him when he kissed and nibbled across it. He could feel her fingers digging into his shoulders, smell the lotion on her skin, could even see the light lavender lace of her bra he'd peeked at once or twice when they were snogging on the sofa. Her legs were soft under his hands, ticklish along the backs of her thighs as she pushed at his hands and gave lame attempts to get him to stop but it would only stir him on further.

Groaning and leaning his head against the tile, he realized he'd gone and riled himself up again as he reached out and turned the water to cold. She was like some kind of addiction, his need to be around her, to touch her, to just _see _her – Merlin, he was in too deep.

* * *

><p>Walking into Transfiguration the next day with his mates, Sirius's eyes were drawn immediately up to the front where his girlfriend was talking to McGonagall. It looked somewhat serious; McGonagall's hands on Gemma's shoulder, her blue eyes looking down as she bit worriedly at her lip, and then nodding like she understood whatever was going on. Taking his seat and then watching as she walked off to sit with her mates, he quickly jotted down a note to send over with a quick flick of his wand.<p>

_Gems-_

_Old McGoogles looked a bit serious there, Leprechaun – is she finally going to you into my own actual pocket size Leprechaun? I've been begging her for years you know, thought you'd finally grant my wishes and give me gold if you were a few inches shorter. Or is she just being crabby like usual?_

_-Sirius_

His eyes followed the note across the room safely, the small bird he badly folded it into getting a smile out of her as she unfolded it and grabbed for her quill. Taking out his own books and listening to McGonagall go on and on about how this last term will be the hardest they've ever been through and how their workload is about to get a lot heavier, he waited until the parchment came back with flapping wings of an overachiever's folded crane.

_Have I ever told you how much I hate you? And I'd never give you my gold, Black, it stays in the big pot under my bed where my Leprechaun costume stays. Which, by the way, you'll never see so don't even think about asking. Anyway, McGonagall was just going on about the daunting future again and talking to me about things, it wasn't anything too serious or anything. All you need to know is that I'm already daydreaming about getting out of here as soon as the bell rings and you better be ready. _

_Love,_

_Gemma_

Smirking, he looked over at her staring back at him and sent a wink showing that he got the message. Folding up the crane and sticking it in his bag, he grabbed his quill again and new parchment and began taking notes along with the rest of the class. Looking over at Remus and James, he noticed they'd finally stopped giving him weird looks and taking the piss out of him for trying to act like a normal, note taking, happy to read books student and let him be. It was true he had books stacked up in his room and feet of parchment covered in notes spread out across his bed, and he'd even taken to doing homework days earlier instead of hours, but there really was no choice when he was trying to actually _graduate _from Hogwarts

That, and Gemma was rubbing off on him somewhat.

Listening to another long lecture of transfiguring small objects into those as big as houses, complete with exact details down to silver fastenings and whatever else McGonagall was going on about, Sirius continued to take notes and tiredly doodled along the edge whenever he got bored. It was hard being a studious student, he definitely didn't have the energy to keep this up very long, but he was doing his best.

Later, after more lectures and half an hour of testing new spells and enlarging smaller objects into new, larger objects, Sirius cracked his neck and checked his watch to see the class was almost over. Peeking over across the room, he saw Gemma packing her things up early as well as if getting away from here was an emergency of sorts. Grabbing his stuff and shoving it into his bag until the stitching was bulging, he popped up the second the bell rang and met her at the door.

"Ready?" He smiled, grabbing her hand and running with her down the halls.

"Merlin, yes. Cloaks, then Hogsmeade, right?"

"Right on one, my beautiful lady. Dress warm though, it's snowing again and I'm not carrying your arse back no matter how small you are." Gemma elbowed him as they took the stairs two at a time.

Reaching the common room before any of the other students, they separated and ran up to their dorms. Sirius began pulling at his uniform, getting out of it and into something else as fast as possible. Long sleeved shirt, band t-shirt, jeans, and then spritzing on some cologne he found on Potter's side table, he fixed his hair and then ran around getting everything else he needed. Winding the grey scarf he'd gotten at Christmas around his neck as he walked back down to the common room, he only had to wait a few minutes until Gemma was running down wrapped up in her blue cloak and thick, wool stockings leading down to her boots. Grabbing her hand again, they left without anyone noticing again and made it down to the third floor.

There were a few odd looks from younger students wondering where they were going on the third floor dressed so warmly, they even spotted Mary as she went to meet up with Benjy and she yelled to keep warm, but soon enough they were alone in the corridor and Gemma was more than happy to open the passageway herself.

"_Dissendium,_" she whispered, waiting until the one-eyed which popped out of the way and they could make their way down into the passageway. Holding her hand even tightly, they wandered down and lit their wands the second it went pitch dark. The cold bit in quickly, Gemma moving closer to him as they walked hastily, "Bloody hell, I want spring to hurry it's arse up and get here already."

"Here, here!" He agreed, shivering as they neared the stairs that led up into Honeyduke's cellar, "I'd love to feel my bollocks again...as I'm sure, would you."

"Seeing as I've never felt them...I would prefer them not blue and shriveled up the first time," she joked back, sending him a little wink as he barked out a loud laugh that echoed in the tunnel, "Now let's get going! There has to be butterbeer and melted Honeyduke's finest just waiting to warm me up."

Sirius sent her up the stairs first, shaking his head a little as she peeked and checked to make sure the coast was clear. "I thought it was my job to warm you up."

"Of course it is...but even you don't taste as delicious as a fresh butterbeer out of the tap. Sorry love." She patted his cheek softly once they reached the cellar, pecking him quick on the lips as he smiled and they ventured out into the store as quietly as they could. Sneaking out clear of getting caught, they huddled together once again in the snow and watched it fall around them as they walked. "I'm going to miss this place, honestly...I wish I'd known about that secret passageway since first year. Would have come in handy with all my rule breaking and what not."

"Oh, right, forgot about all that thievery and those pranks you pulled off; a regular wild child you were." Gemma glared over at him laughing a little as she squeezed his hand.

"But thanks, for showing it to me. I mean, you never had to, but I'm really glad you did. Let's me in on one of the many secrets behind Sirius Black."

"You'll end up getting them all out of me, I fear. You're just too cute, O'Malley." He watched her wrinkle her nose at the compliment and kicked a bit of snow in front of her feet. "What? Don't like being cute? Can't really help it, can you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, they walked over to the Three Broomsticks and began brushing the snow off each other so they could walk in without making a huge mess. "Cute is fine, I guess, when you're _eight_. I don't know, I just...hmph. Do you think I even have a chance at being sexy?"

Coughing and chocking on an answer, he held open the door for her before walking in. "Do you...Merlin, Gemma, do you really need to ask that?"

"I don't know...you always call me cute or say I have a nice arse, but have you heard yourself in the past talking about girls? You never say stuff like that about me-"

"Around you, more like it," he cut her off, leading her inside and ordering up two butterbeers as they took off their cloaks, "That's bloke talk, Gems...you weren't supposed to ever hear any of it to begin with."

"So you only talk about me like that with James?"

Shrugging, they took a seat at the back and waited for their order. "I guess, yeah. I mean, I'm not about to sit around with you talking about tits and what not...you're my girlfriend, not Prongs or Moony."

"But I'm your Leprechaun," she smiled teasingly, blushing as usual even as she happily messed with him, "c'mon Padfoot, do I drive you crazy?"

"More than I'm willing to say."

Listening to her laugh, he thanked Rosemerta for the drinks and happily felt Gemma's foot running up and down his calf lazily as they looked out at the snow. He liked this; being alone, no pressure, just talking and having a quiet few hours together with no worries of interruption. Her eyes looked over at him suddenly, smiling as she licked the foam off her lips and fixed her hair behind her ear.

"You know," she started, foot dropping as she leaned a little over the table with her elbows on the wood, "dating you hasn't been nearly as scary as I thought it was going to be."

Sirius barked out a laugh, raising a hand for another drink as he downed the rest of his butterbeer. "You thought it'd be scary to date me? I'm not _that _bad, O'Malley."

"Maybe not, but you've snogged lots of girls, haven't you? And shagged a good few as well, if my information is correct," her eyes didn't meet his, her finger lazily dragging around the rim of her pint, "I guess I was just worried you'd want a lot more a lot quicker...but you haven't. Well, at least you haven't voiced it and forced it on me, which I appreciate. I get I'm a bit, well, I guess _prude _when it comes to this sort of stuff."

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged, trying to do his best at keeping her comfortable even if he'd rather be ripping at her clothes, "I've waited a year to snog you properly...I can wait for other stuff too."

Gemma's eyes lifted, a warm flush in her cheeks all the way down her neck as she nodded and took another drink. "Thanks."

Grinning a little, he closed the gap between them over the table and gave her a kiss that left them both a little breathless when he pulled back. He could see her looking around to see if anyone noticed but he just sat back, happy he could show the world that she was his to kiss and no one else's. Felt like a bonus to everything else he got by being with her, and he was going to spoil that bonus as much as he could. Standing up and dropping the money on the table when they were done, they grabbed their cloaks again and headed out into the village.

Gemma started talking about exams and things after school, whatever she could think of and he listened and added in his own thoughts happily as they walked around. At one point they talked about where they were going to live after school; Gemma mentioned that she and Lily were thinking about getting a flat together if they could find jobs, and Sirius told her that he and James had been planning to have their own place since first year.

"Really?" She asked, arm wrapped around his as they moved down and into Gladrags. "You two living together? How will you feed yourselves? You'll die in a month."

Snorting, he let her go and watched her slowly going through clothes. "Come on, we'll at least last two months. You can come over and feed me."

"Think we'll last that long, do you?" Gemma had a coy smile on her lips, holding up a shirt to herself and then putting it back. "So very optimistic of you."

"I know a good thing when I have it."

He watched the happy smile grace her face, her cheeks pink as she bit her lip and laughed a little. "You're way too charming for your own good, you know that? It's annoying."

"I'll try to fix that."

"Please do." They both laughed, Gemma telling him she'd spotted something she wanted to buy before walking off to do so. When they were finished up, heading back to Honeyduke's to stock up on candy, he did wonder a little if they'd still be together.

By the end of the year, where would they be? Together but still in this place? Would he have gotten further with her? Would he still fancy her so crazily? There were so many questions in his head now that she'd put them there but he didn't want to think about it. He'd never really done this before, they'd already lasted longer than any of his previous relationships, but how far ahead was he supposed to think?

Was forever too long?


	41. How Will I Know?

Sleeping on the sofa late one night, Gemma hadn't realized Sirius had come back from his detention until a warm kiss landed on her lips and it stirred her awake. Blinking her eyes slowly open, she smiled up at him and moved so he could sit down and laid her legs across his lap. She barely made out that he was talking to James and Remus, who were still up studying, as she closed her eyes again and listened to them.

"Tomorrow's my final night of detention, mates – we have to celebrate," Sirius yawned, Gemma peeking again to see him messing with the piercing in his left ear, "What should we do? Streak throughout the Great Hall? Have a late night party in the Forbidden Forest? Get drunk off our arses?"

There was an awkward cough, followed by my scratching of quills on parchment as she tried to fall back asleep but with no luck. "Sorry Padfoot, I promised Lily a date tomorrow...seeing as it's Saturday and all."

"And I'm not streaking, partying, or getting drunk off my arse. Not this close to...well, you know." Remus answered next, Gemma turning to look over at him as he looked anywhere but at her. "I'm sure Gemma will be happy to run naked with you."

"Har har, Remus. Don't pass that duty onto me – the school probably misses seeing you lot run naked through the corridors. That hasn't happened since what, third year? And, sadly, I've missed you duffer's doing it every time." Gemma laughed, rubbing at her eyes as she slowly sat up and pushed back her hair. "I hear it's a lot of fun though...even if the entertainment was a bit on the _small _side."

The boys all laughed, James chucking a piece of parchment at her as she stuck out her tongue. "That was several years ago, and you're lying."

"Whatever you say Potter, whatever you say."

Smiling to herself as she pulled her hair up and threw it into a messy bun, she batted away another piece of paper and grabbed for the book she'd let fall to the floor earlier. Getting back to the page she was on, she finished up on her Ancient Runes homework as Sirius's hand lazily ran up and down her back. Chewing on the end of her sugar quill, she messed with an ugly equation and flipped furiously through _Advanced Rune Translation._

The boys kept talking about future plans, a secretive 'map' brought up now and again as she rolled her eyes and realized she'd heard about it before. She didn't really mind that they had secrets, she and the girls had their own, but she was always curious what their little plans were always about. Of course, once she and Lily came up with a silly story in which Remus was a werewolf and the boys liked to play fetch with him on full moons, but that was fourth year and they were just both being stupid.

Now she was infuriatingly curious, and had no way of asking. Because she trusted Sirius, right? And she didn't want to pester him to spill secrets that even Lily didn't know.

Once Remus and James had left a bit later, and she put her final thoughts down on the paper, Gemma relaxed back into the sofa and leaned against her boyfriend. His arm instantly wrapped around her shoulders, his lips lazy as they kissed the top of her head, and she closed her eyes more comfortable sitting here than she had been in a while.

"Do you think I'll ever know why you're called 'Padfoot'?" She asked sleepily, trying not to pry but her curiosity obviously getting the better of her. "I mean...I don't have to, but I am curious."

Sirius laughed a little, kicking his feet up on the table as the fire died down and left them almost completely in the dark. "I'm sure, one day...yeah. Not really my choice though, otherwise you'd already know. But I'm sure, you'll know all my dirty secrets in time Leprechaun."

"I'm sure I could persuade you...somehow." She teased, leaning up to kiss him softly along his jaw. She still felt nervous about taking the lead, giving into the first move as her lips moved along his stubbly skin slowly until they were just barely against his lips. "Don't you?"

"I'm starting to think 'Devil' should have been your nickname, Gems," Sirius whispered back, his hands pulling her around until she was happily sitting across his lap, "You bloody well act like one sometimes."

She laughed, running her fingers back through his hair as his danced across her leggings. "Only around you. Anyway, getting away from that, do you want to do something tomorrow? As your first night of freedom? I promised Lily I'd help her get ready for that date, but afterwards we could...I don't know, go for a walk or something?"

"I think that would be fantastic, O'Malley."

She shook her head at the slight sarcasm but lost her come back when he kissed her. It was almost silly how breathless she still became when he did this; her fingers tightening in his hair, her body slipping closer to him on his lap, and a small whimper getting swallowed by his lips as his tongue swiped along her bottom lip. Even with almost a month under their belts, even with the small kisses and random snogs they could get in before their mates came back late at night – Gemma still couldn't help how completely she got lost in him every time he kissed her.

As his fingers felt along the hem of her jumper and then pushed upwards, seeking refuge against her bare spine and dancing across the skin, she shivered in his hold and let her hands fall down along his chest. They played with the top buttons on his shirt, popping them open slowly so she could feel his skin too as one of his warm, big hands came around her front and slowly moved up her stomach and ribcage.

"Sirius," she whimpered quietly, the dark making every touch more sensitive and her senses heightened as calloused thumbs scratched across her skin, "please."

His face nuzzled against her neck, kissing and sucking slowly as his hand moved a little higher. "Is it okay? You sure?"

"Mmhm," she agreed, nervous but it'd been too long about battling her feelings about going even just a step further, "I want you to."

Experienced fingers felt slowly along the underwire of her bra before moving higher, rubbing and caressing along the lace as Gemma's cheeks burned hot and she buried her face into his shoulder. Sirius's thumb brushed her nipple, her throat letting a moan escape and she felt the hand on her back tighten and pull her closer. Her lips found his again as he kept touching her, pushing the lace out of the way as her fingers pulled at his shirt to keep from making too much noise down in the common room.

So many things were running through her head, so many dirty, _dirty _things, but Gemma didn't know what to do! She'd never gone this far with Eddie and the way Sirius made her feel; the heat in her body, the fluttering deep inside, and the way she just wanted to keep going and going – she barely even knew where to stop anymore.

Sirius laid her back on the sofa, her jumper half way up her body as his lips found her stomach and kissed along it. She squirmed slightly against the cushions, his lips getting so close to the long and ugly scar left by the Death Eater so many months ago, and her fingers stopped him just short of it by pulling against his hair. He groaned against her skin, hands pushing her jumper even higher and she could feel the cool air brush against her exposed breasts and she felt the flush run down from her cheeks and into her neck and shoulders.

"Is this too far?" Sirius panted somewhere above her, her eyes still squeezed tightly shut and the dark hiding them from one another beyond that. "I can stop...Merlin, I don't want to, but I can."

Gemma laughed a little, the eagerness in his voice practically impossible to turn down and honestly, she didn't want to stop right now. "Keep...keep going."

His hands moved down and unsnapped her bra, Gemma moving in the dark to take it off through the sleeve of her jumper before she laid back again. Sirius lips were against hers again, warm and pressing hard against hers as she arched up slightly and felt his fingers back against her. Massaging, squeezing, driving her crazy before suddenly his lips were there and she had to bite her lip to stop from moaning loud enough to wake others up.

His tongue, his teeth – Sirius was torturing her skin as he sucked and nibbled along her breasts and she felt the heat spread lower between her legs. She need more, _wanted _more, but the sudden realization that she was practically topless in the common room stopped that beg from escaping her lips. The nerves came back, the questions of where her hands should be – should she be touching him? She could feel how hard he was through his trousers, shouldn't she do something? – but Sirius wasn't doing anything but attending to her and pinning her arms down at her sides gave her no place to go.

"We..._fuck,_" Sirius groaned, pulling her jumper down slowly and kissing along her neck, "We should stop."

"Hmm...what? Stop?" Gemma felt like she was waking up out of some kind of daze; body still on fire, every touch of his lips along her neck and jaw sending shocks down her skin – she didn't want to stop. "Why?"

Her boyfriend laughed, kissing her lips again and their noses nuzzling against one another as they laid their in the dark. "As much as I'd love to shag you senseless, Gems, I'm not about to do it on the sofa in the common room. Besides, that'll last me a good year of wanking material."

"Sirius!" She squeaked, slapping him on the shoulder as he laughed, barking practically as they rolled over and she laid atop him now. "You idiot...way to ruin a perfectly good moment there."

"Aye...the night I got to touch Gemma O'Malley's tits. It'll go down in history." Gemma blushed and slapped him again, laughing alongside him a minute later as she shook her head and felt around for her bra.

"I should get to bed though, love – I'm exhausted after that exam and you've riled me up enough as it is." She smiled, finding her lace bra and clutching it in her hand tightly to make sure to not forget it where any old first year could find it. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

"I definitely will not say no to that," Sirius leaned up and gave her another toe curling kiss, the moment coming back just for a second before she made sure to pull back this time, "Merlin, you know, I could go weeks with just kissing you and be a happy bloke."

Gemma's smile hurt it was so big, kissing him just one last time before leaving him on the couch alone with an equally big smile on his face in the dark. Running up the stairs to her dorm and opening the door as quietly as she could, she ran straight for Mary's bed and practically dragged her half asleep body off the side before she woke up.

Pulling her as she whined and hit at her arms, Gemma got her successfully into the bathroom without anyone else waking up and turned the lights on. Mary acted like a vampire out of a film; hissing and cursing the light before rubbing the sleep from her eyes and staring over at Gemma like she was beyond nutters.

"What, the ever living fuck, are you doing grabbing me out of bed like that?" Mary's hands were on her hips, tapping her foot against the floor as Gemma bit her lip nervously for a second and went to wave her hands in a wild gesture but realized she still had her pink bra in her hands. "Woah, Gemma...is that your _bra_? OH MY GOD!"

"Mary! Shut up! Not so loud!" Gemma threw her hands over Mary's mouth, "I didn't come in here for the whole bloody school to hear about my...my business. I just, son of a bitch, you are the only person really able to give me, well...you know...advice about...you know."

"Fucking?"

"Mary MacDonald, why are you the worst and best possible person in the world to talk to this about? Why?!" Gemma threw her bra on the sink and then sunk down against the door to make sure no one woke up and tried to walk in. "But you are. Lily is still a virgin as far as I know...and Mar is well...Mar."

Mary snorted, nodding as she hopped up on the sink and stared down at her. "Soooooo, Miss Gemma O'Malley, just how far did you get tonight? Carrying your bra back to the room tells me there was some fun for Mr. Black. Did he get some tit action?"

"Marrryyy," Gemma groaned, hiding her face in her knees, "Why do you have to put it like that?"

"Oh, sorry. Did Monsieur Black get the amazing opportunity to touch thy titties?"

Gemma looked up from her legs, glaring up at her friend as Mary laughed and smiled back. "I'll kill you."

"That threat has never been followed through, I'm not that worried. Anyway, what do you need advice on? If you could get that far without me, what else is there? Other than his cock in your-"

"Stop! Please, just...tact Mary, please, use some tact. I, well, I wasn't exactly ready to stop tonight and maybe I should have been? Shagging in the common room isn't _exactly _the way I pictured my first time. Plus, I'm wearing knickers with ghosts on them." Groaning and smacking her head back against the door, she looked at Mary laughing and sent another glare her way. "I just, felt so...ready? I'm pretty sure I was trying to figure out how easily it would be to shove my hand down his pants."

Mary squealed happily, dancing on the sink practically and sending a proud smile down at her. "My little Gemma is a tart! Oh God, I'm so proud, you're growing up so fast," she wiped away an invisible tear, Gemma chucking her bra at her and smacking her in the face with it as they both laughed, "But seriously, what are you worried about? You really like Sirius, right? So fuck his brains out."

"I need help planning this out Mare, I don't need instruction on what to do. I've read enough books, I think I'm pretty sure of how everything works."

"Are you?"

Gemma flushed, shaking her head and standing up again. "I just...I want it to be special, yeah? I don't want this all just being a complete mess and I end up running out crying because I accidentally broke his _penis_ or something."

"Gemma," Mary snorted so hard she wondered if it hurt, "you're not going to break Sirius Black's cock, okay? I mean, I'm sure it's _possible_, but you aren't that horribly inexperienced. Well, I 'spose you are, but I doubt you get so crazy you do that. Just shag him; throw him down on his bed, get naked, and shag him."

"But how? I need the right knickers, and I need to figure out how to seduce him...and then I need to hide my ugly scar, and what about how I'll look when I...you know..."

"Orgasm? Gems, you're seventeen, you can say the dirty words now...I'll allow it."

Shaking her head, she moved to stand next to Mary and felt her fingers run lovingly through her hair. "I just...I don't want to disappoint him. I really fancy him, Mare...I don't want to mess this up by being lousy at shagging."

"If you're naked and willing, I'm pretty sure that's good enough for any bloke. All you've got to do is lay there and think of England. Or, if you want, you could always get on your knees too – Benjy loves a little extra fun, if you catch my drift." Gemma stuck out her tongue and fake gagged, Mary laughing and nudging her in the shoulder. "Oh c'mon, it's not that bad, and he _loves _it. I'm not saying you should just fall to your knees and give him a blow job, but keep it in your back pocket."

"This is all really bad advice, you know that? Basically all I know is to a) get naked, b) shag him, and c) make sure to whip out his cock and give it some extra attention on a rainy day. This isn't helping my nerves over trying to figure out when to do it."

Watching Mary hop off the sink and come around to stand in front of her, her friend squeezed her shoulders and smiled. "We'll get the other girls to help, okay? We'll plan it so all the other boys are out of his dorm for the night...until like, 3 AM, right? That should be plenty of time; even with Black's reputation, you should be well done by then if you start at like 10."

"Yeah, I hope five hours is enough," Gemma bit her lip, nervously trying to figure this out, "You can really keep James, Remus, and Peter out that long?"

Mary began to pace, fingers stroking her chin as if she had an invisible beard and nodded. "I'll get Greta to keep Peter out over night, me and Mar can get Remus holed up with some games or something, and Lily would probably be happy to have the dorm to herself if we can kill Florence."

"No murder Mary."

"Whatever, whatever. Okay, so we can do that much. And, how about we get you something pretty to wear?" Mary smiled, Gemma remembering her magazines she always ordered from. "A good pair of panties can help any girl feel sexy."

"I'm going to be horrible at this."

Mary laughed, hugging her tight and trying to calm her nerves. "It's just shagging Gems, you'll be fine. And if not, hey, we'll get Remus to give you a pity shag – pretty sure that boy should be willing to pop by now."

"Mary!"

"Alright, alright, shush. You'll be perfect, I promise. Now, Miss Slutty McTart Pants...when do you want to lose your virginity?"

Gemma blanched, the thought so terrifying for a moment before she remembered how it felt in the common room. She'd been so into it, so happy to keep going, but wouldn't it be more nerve wracking all planned out? Would she run away? Would it hurt? How bad was she going to be compared to the other girls Sirius shagged?

Taking a deep breath, she thought about everything, came to a final conclusion, and then looked straight into Mary's eyes.

"Two weeks, February 15th. That is the night I'll shag Sirius Black."

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, that's the day after Valentine's Day!" Gemma figured out a few days later, her mind so caught up in figuring out things, making plans with the girls, and then trying to not die of embarrassment with this secret around Sirius, that she hadn't even thought of the day. "Is that bad? Do you think he'll think it's like some...giant love gesture or something?"<p>

Mary and Marlene laughed, Lily moving closer and patting her on the shoulder carefully. "Don't listen to those two, Gems, I'm sure it'll be fine. I doubt Sirius even remembers Valentine's Day much less thinks you wanting to shag him has anything to do with it. I still can't believe you're going to shag him, let me add."

"Yeah, yeah, you say that every five minutes, Lily," Marlene scoffed, leaning across the Potion's table and poking Gemma in the nose as they worked on a project, "All he's going to be thinking about is how amazing you look naked, Gems – he won't even remember the year, okay? Don't worry about the date."

Nodding with a deep breath, she looked across at the other tables and caught Sirius's eye. He smiled at her, pushing his hair back and messing with his earring as she smiled back. Was it really so unbelievable that she was going to shag him? Lily had asked her numerous times now if it was too soon, if she was moving too quickly, but Gemma didn't feel that way. She'd spent over a year waiting to be with him, the sexual frustration of it all enough to crawl along anyone's skin, so she felt like she'd been with him much longer than the short month and few days she had been.

But then again, maybe Lily was right. Maybe she was moving too fast and this was a terrible idea, but wasn't it her terrible idea to think? She got to mess things up if she wanted too, and though that fear struck through her every single time Sirius kissed her, she still wanted to shag him like crazy. And in the end, Gemma figured Lily was just freaking out because she hadn't shagged James yet and they'd been together longer.

"This isn't forcing you to, you know," she whispered to her best mate, cutting up ingredients as Lily nodded, "I'm not in a race with you. When you want to shag James, you shag him, alright? Don't think me going after Sirius is some weird push or a way to get you to hurry up. I'm still completely terrified and wondering how insane I am to be so willing to do this...but I want to, Lily. I really, _really _do. And when you are, I'll be there helping you pick out lingerie and making horrible jokes just like you lot are doing for me, alright?"

"You don't think James will get pushy when he finds out though? Realizing you two have shagged and we haven't?"

Gemma smiled, shaking her head and looking up into Lily's worried green eyes. "James Potter is madly in love with you, Lily. He'll probably wait until the ends of the earth for you, and even then if all you wanted to do was snog, he'd be for it. I don't really think you have to worry about it."

"Yeah...you're right. I think I love him too, you know. I really do."

"I know, Lils, I can see it on your dopey face." Gemma laughed, throwing her ingredients in the cauldron as Lily nudged her in the ribs.

"And what about your dopey face? Hm? Are you in love with Sirius Black yet? Well...willing to admit it?"

Looking back over at Sirius, laughing and throwing things at Peter as mature as ever, she laughed and shook her head. No, she'd tell Lily for the hundredth time, she wasn't in love with Sirius. But if she broke it down, thought of the books she'd read and how the heroine's fell in love and felt swept off their feet, she could easily admit that being with him was more amazing than any of that. No matter how stupid he acted, no matter the secrets and the silly nicknames, Sirius made her feel like someone that _mattered_.

And she didn't need a word to define that.

Not right now.

After class was over and she got high marks, _again_, she collected her things and threw them all into her bag. Warm hands were against her hips as she cleaned up, her smile big as her mates giggled and snickered and Gemma glared at them before she turned to see Sirius looking at them all like they were crazy. "Ready for lunch?" She asked, bringing his grey eyes back down to her level as he nodded and grabbed a few of her extra books. "You don't have to carry-"

"I'm your boyfriend, and hey, I carried your stupid books even before I got to snog you. That is dedication, my fair Leprechaun." Sirius smirked, walking with them all out of the classroom and slowly upstairs to the Great Hall.

"Whatever you say, dunderhead. So...I was wondering...you don't have any plans the Saturday after this one, do you?" Lily, Mary, and Mar all looked back slowly, careful to not look too suspicious as Gemma bit her lip nervously and wiped her clammy hands on her skirt. "Just this Saturday, right? Plans with the boys and whatever it is you four get up to once a month."

Sirius laughed a little, draping an arm across her shoulders as he thought about it. "I don't think I have any plans, no, why? Got a hot date planned, O'Malley?"

"No, I just," she sighed, cheeks pink and annoying as ever, "I thought we could have a nice night in, is all. Or a walk or something. We've only had that one night to ourselves so far...I'd like another."

Taking a deep breath, she hoped it didn't sound too obvious or anything as Lily threw her back a quick thumbs up and she smiled in return. "How about this? If I have plans, I'll cancel them. But I really don't think I'm doing anything then...what day is that anyway?"

"The 15th."

"Right, 15th...no, I should be good to go O'Malley. You can have your wicked way with me."

Screaming internally in both embarrassment, excitement, and nerves, she smiled up at him and welcomed the warm, quick kiss. "Good to know, Black. I'll give you more updates on the fabulous evening later, okay? I'm trying to decide what I want to do, it's my turn to pick a date."

"Yeah, because my date of walking around the castle will be _really _hard to upstage."

"Hey, you took me to Hogsmeade...or don't you remember?" She asked coyly, happy that they were past the awkward bit and she could calm her racing heart again as they walked into the Great Hall. "Forgetting our dates already, Black? We're done for, aren't we?"

Sirius laughed, throwing her books down as they sat at the table and started dishing up food. "No, no, I remember that. Trust me, I remember everything about you Gems – you're unforgettable, you are."

Smiling to herself, she grabbed for the potatoes as a chorus of 'Oh I love youuuu Gemma' and 'I love you more Sirius, I want your babies' rang out between Mary, Mar, James, and Peter. Gemma grabbed for the string beans and Sirius for the corn, and they quickly began chucking it at their mates as they all laughed and settled in for another long afternoon.

But at least now, with the first parts of the plan in motion and Sirius not realizing what was going on yet, Gemma was sure.

She was completely ready to shag Sirius Black.


	42. Sway Pt 1

**I know you guys have been waiting ages, and I'm doing my best to get this done, but I thought I'd give you Part. 1 of this chapter so I can give you at least a little something. Sorry again - life's a bit hellish, and writing hasn't been my first priority, but I'll try my best to get back into the swing of Sirius and Gemma so I don't keep you all waiting so long. **

**Thanks for waiting.**

* * *

><p>Fresh snow was falling slowly the Monday before Valentine's Day; people were already getting into the cheer of the romantic holiday. Flashing heart pins were worn on jumpers, pink and white hearts hung up and floating down the corridors, and it was only a matter of time until a dwarf showed up dressed as Cupid himself and began sending his arrow towards unsuspecting people. Heading down the stairs towards their next class, Sirius eyed numerous couples walking hand in hand and then turned to see his girlfriend behind him talking heatedly with her mates.<p>

A smile stretched across his lips, watching as her eyes caught his and blushed warmly with a happy grin before returning her attention back to Evans. The last few weeks had been a bit odd between them, nothing too weird but he could have sworn something was changing and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure it out. All he hoped for, above all else, was that she wasn't expecting a great big Valentine's Day date. Knowing Gemma wasn't a fan of the holiday, he couldn't believe that would be the case.

Besides, it definitely hadn't been a favorite of his as well, knowing people always performed grand gestures to their girlfriends or boyfriends and he knew she wasn't expecting that. At least he hoped she wasn't, knowing all he'd gotten her was a small gift and he had no other plans waiting on the sidelines. But Sirius stayed confident, remembering their 'date' the past year where they'd discussed all the worst points of Valentine's.

"You both ready for 'Dooms Day', as it were?" Remus asked, keeping pace as he looked over at him and James. "Any grand plans being made?"

James shook his head, mussing his hair with a small laugh. "Eh, you know, we both have patrol that night, so I figured…I don't know. Something small, maybe a picnic at midnight…Merlin, that sounds stupid."

"Nah," Sirius smiled, clapping his best mate on the back, "I bet Evans will love it; she definitely seems like the type to swoon over a snack under the moonlight."

"We can hope; I honestly have no other ideas. I think my brain has turned to mush with all the studying lately," James teased, fixing his glasses, "I can't even think up any good pranks."

Sirius snickered, "Not like you ever could in the first place, Prongs."

Feeling a smack to the back of his head, he returned it with an elbow to James' ribs before his mate looked curiously up at him. "What about you then, _boyfriend of the year_," Prongs said sarcastically, "what's our wee little mate Gemma going to be getting?"

"It better not include the words 'me', 'naked', or 'clotted cream', should I stab you with my wand otherwise," Remus glared, most likely tired of Sirius's stories over the year as the black haired boy laughed in return.

"No sir, I don't plan on blinding her with my most impressive manly bits just yet," he smirked, the other three groaning, "Ah, shut it, would ya? I haven't had enough knob stories this year to warrant something that dramatic, you gits."

"The fact that you had to say _'this year'_ …well, it explains the reaction well enough." Peter piped up, fixing his hair and seemingly waving at someone as Sirius shook his head.

"Well, fine, whatever, forget the knob – I just got her, you know…something pretty. Birds like girly things, yeah? And she's a bird."

"Aw, he finally realized he's dating a member of the female population," Sirius' ears practically perked up as he heard Gemma's voice from behind him, "I know I'm flat chested, love, but I didn't realize you were still unsure of what I had under this skirt of mine."

The boys laughed, as well as Evans as the two best friends caught up with them. Sirius lifted his arm, waiting as Gemma walked beneath it and proceeded to wrap it tightly around her shoulders as he pulled her in for a peck on the top of her head. "I realized it months ago, I promise."

"Only took you seven years, yeah?" She teased, her blue eyes sparkling as he barked out another laugh and ruffled her hair in retaliation. "Remind me to never let you near law enforcement or any sort of detective agency."

"Aye, aye, captain!"

Walking the short way to class, he pulled her in for another warm kiss on her cheek as she blushed and poked him in the nose. "Must you slobber on my face before class?" She smirked, pushing his face away as he tried to go in for a real kiss.

"Just something to remember me by, is all. I know you like my spit, Leprechaun – it's good luck, after all."

Gemma rolled her eyes, waving up at McKinnon that she'd be there promptly before turning back to him. "I'll let you snog me good before final exams then, yes? And you can tell me the tale of your lucky saliva at lunch."

"You're coming then? I'm pretty sure even ol' Dumbledore thinks you've dumped me in the street; you haven't been in the Great Hall for weeks Gems."

He knew he sounded desperate, could see himself practically reflected in her eyes, but he couldn't help it. She'd been a bit skittish as of late, a lot harder to catch for their nightly snogs, and she'd seemed to blush at any small touch he laid on her. Sirius worried maybe he'd pushed her too far before and that he'd scared her off, but she kept coming back even if it were only for a few minutes a day.

"I'm sorry, love, really," she sighed, pushing her heavy waves back behind her shoulder, "I'm trying really hard to get a head start on some assignments and I'm working on something for McGonagall…I just need the library. But hey…why don't you come up with me today? You can grab yourself some lunch and meet me back in the Herbology section." She stepped closer to him, Flitwick only just waddling into the room. "I'll make it up to you this weekend, Sirius, alright? Just give me a few more days."

She was red again, mentioning the weekend she'd had planned for weeks now as his eyebrows rose in question. Gemma shook it off though, leaning in to give him a soft, quick kiss as he gave in and nodded. "You got it, Leprechaun – I'll see you up there."

Watching as her smile lit up her pretty face, Sirius's eyes followed her until she was seated next to McKinnon and then he collapsed ungracefully into his chair besides Peter. Pulling out his writing material, he tilted his chair back vicariously on its legs and listened with absolutely _no _earnest to Flitwick's lecture. He was bored only minutes into the hour long class, balancing his quill across the bridge of his nose and idly wondering about his girlfriend's 'plans' for about the millionth time.

Part of him, a miniscule part, was worried that Gemma was suddenly becoming one of those insane clinging types who needed the grand gestures of romance. He quickly remembered Blake though, and Bones, knowing well enough from those experiences, and his own, that Gemma O'Malley was a very private person. She hadn't dared snogged him in a busy corridor, it was rare luck that he even got a peck in the common room in the morning, but when she did publically display her affection it was short and sweet; there would be no insane gestures that would please her.

What she had planned though, he couldn't figure out to save his life.

Remus had suggested that maybe she'd planned a romantic night of sneaking out to Hogsmeade and spending it in the snow. James came up with the clever idea that she was finally going to take her top off somewhere he could get a proper look at her tits, but Sirius just slugged him and told him to stuff it. His grey eyes turned to Peter in class, wondering if he'd thought up of anything, but his third mate had been quiet lately and shrugged it off.

Chewing on his thumbnail and falling forward loud enough to make everyone look back at him, he waved up at Flitwick as five points were taken away from Gryffindor and winked at Gemma as she huffed. It was only seconds later that she practically popped out of her chair to answer a question that got their points back, and the Marauders as a whole couldn't help laughing at how hard she was trying to win the House Cup this year, even as the four of them made it harder and harder every day.

"You'll give her a heart attack if you keep acting like a duffer," James said, still laughing as Gemma flicked them off and got back to her note taking. "That, or she'll just kill you."

"It'll be such a pleasurable death by her hands though, I wouldn't mind all that much…kinda hot, actually."

James squinted and then turned back to his desk with a whispered _'pervert' _under his breath as Remus and Sirius snickered.

Leaning forward over his desk once again, he began to scratch down random notes as Flitwick went over things they'd need to know for the next exam. Directing most of his attention to his professor and only the smallest bit to staring at Gemma, Sirius felt the time pass quicker than usual in class and heard the bell long before he expected it. Stuffing his things back down into his bag, he remembered the plans he made and left to walk down to the Great Hall alongside his mates.

Peter fell back, mentioning meeting up later as they waved him off and most likely went to meet up with Glenda. Leaving his mates the second they reached the doors, he veered off in a different direction and headed down into the kitchens.

The elves were in rare form; they zipped back and forth with platters so big that Sirius could have used a nice shiny one as a mirror. Grabbing random things from them as they passed, he piled up on sandwiches and crisps before yelling his thanks and heading back upstairs again. He had just stuffed the last sandwich in his bag before walking into the practically silent library and pulling a tight smile at Pince.

"Afternoon," he tipped his head, hoping she couldn't sniff out his lunch like some hound dog, "Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?"

"Hmph."

"Quite. So…I'll just be joining my overly responsible girlfriend who would never break a library rule then…yes?"

"Hmph."

"Brilliant."

With one last look, Sirius high-tailed it away from the grumpy librarian and passed through the stacks and only a few random scattering of students. Making it back to Gemma's favorite place, he saw her lying on her stomach with books surrounding her in a half circle. He grinned to himself; her hair was thrown into a bun haphazardly atop her head, fingers grazing pages as she scanned them, and her cheek was stained with dots of ink from where she dipped her quill and wrote her essay.

"As bloody gorgeous as always, Miss O'Malley; should be illegal, that."

He noticed her jump with a small start and then instantly calmed all within the same breath. "Stop trying to chat me up and get down here, Black."

"Yes ma'am," he laughed, climbing over a few books and then settling down by her legs, "I love it when you order me around."

"Arse," she turned back, smiling a little as he passed her a napkin full of crisps, "thanks for the food though; I've been skipping lunch most weekdays lately. Let me tell you," Gemma sighed, turning back to her book as she talked, "Peppermint Imps are not filling enough to live off of during the day."

Sirius ran his hand up the back of one of her legs as he ate, massaging the skin beneath her silky stocking. "Ah, so that's why you tasted so very minty last week."

"Indeed it would. Not that I heard you complaining any, but yeah – I've been rubbish at acting human lately." She dotted some punctuation somewhat dramatically and then sat back with him and got comfortable. "Sorry if I've been mad…the end of the year is just so close and I've got all this work piling up and McGonagall seems to keep stacking all these expectations on my shoulders _and_—"

Leaning in fast, Sirius stopped her with a kiss and pulled back with the salty taste of crisps on his tongue. "Don't add me on top of all of that, yeah? I'm the best part of your life, I don't want to be in with all the rubbish that's stressing you out."

"Best part, huh?" Gemma snorted, elbowing him softly as she leaned across his lap and grabbed a sandwich.

"Don't even argue against it, Leprechaun; I am easily, the sexiest, most brilliant, and obviously smartest person in your life," he ignored her snicker, "I am the light that makes you smile."

"Oh _please_, don't make me ill, Sirius."

Pouting out his lip, he felt her fingers push back against it as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not your shining light in the darkness that is hell?"

Gemma laughed. "I like that you've summed up this quarter as hell; quite accurate, honestly. But my light?" She questioned, biting into her lunch again as she thought. "Sounds a bit silly, doesn't it?

"But I'm so gorgeous and shiny!"

"Sirius," she laughed again, shaking her head as she leaned against the bookcase behind them, "I think your ego has grown again."

He shrugged, popping a chip between his lips. "Are you amazed it has room left to do that?"

"It's a science miracle, indeed." Leaning over a bit, she kissed the side of his mouth as he ate and then went back to her books and the essay at hand.

Watching Gemma work should've been boring to him by now, but he still enjoyed the way her nose moved somewhat rabbit-y when she wrote something down wrong. Or the way she worried her lip like mad when she couldn't figure something out. And then there was the way she sighed when she completed a piece of work; it sounded satisfied and happy, two things Sirius loved hearing.

Before they broke away for two separated classes again that afternoon, he leaned over her against the wall in an abandoned corridor and reminded her just how much he fancied her. The kiss was slow, languid, and her small hands balled up the front of his shirt as she stood on her tip toes and welcomed his mouth against hers wholeheartedly. She tasted salty, chips still lingering on her tongue as his fingers pushed through her long hair and tickled at her neck.

"I have to get going, love," she whispered, lips dragging every word against his, "So do you, as a matter of fact."

Sirius groaned a bit, deepening the kiss for half a second as his hands moved down her back and gave her arse a playful squeeze. "I hate class – we could always just run away from this place and join one of those…what do you call them? Cir…cir…"

"Circus? You want to quit school and join a bloody circus?" Gemma laughed, straightening out her uniform a bit and grabbing her bag from where she dropped it. "If you want to do that, then by all means, Sirius…go right ahead. But I will not be balancing on top of elephants for the rest of my life."

"Elephants, eh?" The smaller girl shook her head as they headed off again, Sirius not bothering to re-do his tie where her fingers had pulled the knot apart. "Maybe I will."

As they reached the Ancient Runes class and Gemma turned back once more, she rolled her eyes and poked him in the side just once. "If you don't go gallivanting off into the great unknown looking for a travelling circus who'll accept such a nutter…I'll see you at dinner, yeah?"

Giving a mock salute, he turned his back and waved behind himself. "Of course, Leprechaun – Merlin knows you'll always be able to find me no matter where the food is at."


	43. Author's Note Update

**Large Author's Note:**

As many of you know, and have probably experienced, we all go through enjoying things at different paces. I love Harry Potter, and probably will forever, but that doesn't mean it's a constant draw for me all the time. And lately, I've been more involved in other fandoms which leaves this one on the back burner. Which, inevitably, didn't keep my attention long enough to come back and write for this story as much as I wish I could have.

I'm sorry because _all _of you are so lovely, and your comments on this fic have made me so so happy, especially that you loved Gemma as much as I loved writing her, but I can't keep acting as if I'm going to just pop back up.

I really do love these characters, and I can see myself coming back to Sirius and Gemma's story, but I'm not sure when. And to be honest, I started the story in 2011 and it's 2014. I have so many things that I've fleshed out in my mind with what I wished I'd written and used that I feel like finishing this fic how it is now wouldn't satisfy me the way it should.

So again, I apologize _profusely _for leaving you at a part so shittly as I have. But busy lives and other engagements (writing included) has pulled me away from this story for now. I'm not going to erase it or anything like that, I'm just going on a very strong _hiatus_ in hopes you'll understand.

If anyone would be interested in this story as I have it now in my head, where I'd go back and rewrite things until they're as "perfect" as perfect can be in my mind, leave a little note. I might be interested in rewriting it sooner than I would be finishing this version, but if I do that I'll write the whole thing before posting it so you'll never get stuck with another dead end cliffhanger like what has happened here.

So again, many apologies - this isn't a definite end, but I don't want to leave it open without saying anything either. Thanks guys 3

-Ally


End file.
